Hikan's ReBirth
by assassinguy200
Summary: Hikan's at it again with his next adventure! Find out what happens to the young CPU as he has to deal with his new found power and what it means to be a CPU! As well as dealing with his harem of goddesses and maybe even their little sisters...? (Highly recommended that you read the prequel, "The Journey", before reading this one or some things may not make sense and spoilers)
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

 **Sorry to excite you, but this isn't the start of the story. Just an update for it. That's why it's call Chapter 0!**

 **Anyway, all I'm saying is that when you see this. My profile has been updated, if you haven't saw already, and I've hosted a poll on my main page. It will be deeply appreciated if I could get your votes in.**

 **This isn't really a long thing I wanted to make but it's good enough. Right? Right!**

 **That's all I wanted to say! Have a good day and week and I hope to see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **[Third Person]**

Many years have passed since Hikan and Akumu's final confrontation, Gamindustri has had everlasting peace ever since. But peace never lasts forever…

At the edge of Lowee were cliffs that face the endless ocean, and near those cliffs were dark figures, they seemed to be looking for something.

"It's not here." one of the figures said as he turned back to the other figure, which was female considering the lump where the chest area is in the cloak.

"This is the location of where it was supposed to be, Master said that it landed around here." the female figure said as she also started looking around as well, then a rustle was heard in the bushes.

"Have you found it?" another figure said as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Master!" the two responded as they crouched down, "Forgive us, we haven't found anything." the male figure said and the so-called "Master" looked at a certain spot in the snow.

"That's because you're not looking in the right spots. Or rather, you're not looking with your senses." The master said and walked over to the side.

"What?" the female said and the master put his hand to the ground, making the snow around where he placed it fly up and disappear, "Oh! That's where it is." the female said and the master turned back towards them.

"Get this back to the base, we'll use it when the time is right." the master said as he looked up at the sky, _"I'll make sure he suffers…"_ The master thought as he started walking back where he came, leaving the two figures behind, then the two looked at each other.

"I wonder what he wants THIS for…" the male figure muttered and the female smacked his head.

"Are you an idiot? Master said he wanted it when the time was right, so help me carry this thing!" the female responded as she tried picking up what this "thing" was.

"No, I'm not an idiot, I'm just curious is all." the male said as he assisted the female figure and they started to dragging the "thing" back to the base that the master mentioned…

Fast forwarding to Gamindustri, the cities had improved their technologies and the guilds were much bigger then before with almost four times the members it had before. Thanks to the help of Hikan and his friend, Shizuki, the two of them were able to make the guilds more powerful and together, they made the Council of Nations. Each with a general from each Nation. Along with Hikan as the leader of council and Shizuki as his second-in-command. A meeting is held every month in the Planeptune Guild.

But, even as a leader of an important council, Hikan still was himself...

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

"Zzz…" I heard my door open and then footsteps leading up to my bed.

"Hikan! Get up!" Shizuki yelled as she yanked off my blankets, I opened one of my eyes slightly and stared at her, her white hair was cut shorter than it used to be, now her ponytail went down to her shoulders and she still had that red ribbon as well. She still never got rid of her purple yukata and her purple eyes, at the moment, were full of frustration. Believe me, she's usually nice.

Shizuki Noroi is my childhood friend, well kind of. I met her when I enrolled in The Saviors, an evil organization set on ruling Gamindustri three years ago, with my stepfather Saito, the leader, and she helped me break out. I eventually lost my memory and we were separated, but we reunited in Leanbox when I… found her in a lake…

"Mmgh… go away Shizuki… I want to sleep…" I muttered as I shut my eye again.

"You've slept all day! It's almost six o'clock PM!" Shizuki yelled and grabbed my arm and almost pulled me off the bed.

"OW! Okay! I get it." I said as I got up and Shizuki released her hold on me.

"You've been hanging around Neptune haven't you… her laziness is rubbing off on you." Shizuki told me and I looked at her for a second before walking over to my closet.

"No, just been using my lazy days, you know me… Even I need a few days off." I told her and Shizuki's sighed.

"Exactly what Neptune would say…" she muttered and pointed at me, "I'm keeping you under my watch!"

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I said as I put on one of my Red T-shirts and looked at myself in the mirror attached to my closet door. My messy red hair is, as usual, messy. But my eyes were full of life even though my irises were red. A look that I never get tired of.

"You're going to help me out with a certain group of people. IF texted me saying that a group of mercenaries have been on the outskirts of Planeptune. From what she said, they've been wanting to see you." Shizuki explained and I sighed.

"Oh give me a break…"

"I already did, so let's go." Shizuki said and grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of my room.

"Hey!"

While Shizuki decided to drag me around, I guess I can say this. Hi, I'm Hikan, Hero of Gamindustri, or CPU Red Heart, whichever you want. I know it's weird for me to be saying this to you now, but it's something that I picked up from a friend of mine and I'll explain it later, I'll try my best to hold back from talking to you directly.

Anyway, Shizuki ignored my constant pleading and drove me and her to the area where IF said the people were, we saw IF waiting and she started waving at us.

"There you are." IF said and then looked at me, "I haven't seen you for a while. You haven't changed at all."

"Yeah. It has been a while hasn't it?" I said, since I was a CPU, I was pretty much a god and I didn't age like the others. Anyway, IF was a guild specialist from Planeptune, I met her when I was still trying to remember who and what my true self was… she helped me on my journey and has been my friend ever since.

"Anyway, IF where is the group at?" Shizuki asked and IF pointed behind herself.

"They're this way, follow me." she replied and started walking, while Shizuki and I followed her, I put my hands behind my head and kept walking, but sighed as well.

"Hikan, what's wrong?" Shizuki asked me and looked up at me.

"It's another one of these cases…" I replied.

"What do you mean 'these'?" she said and I looked at her.

"You'll see…"

After walking through one forest, we were now in the mercenary groups territory, we were already spotted and a bunch of the mercenaries stormed out of the forest and all sides, IF and Shizuki got into a battle stance, but I kept my hands in my pockets.

"So here he is… the so-called Hero of Gamindustri." one of the mercs said as he stepped up to me, all of the mercenaries wore similar outfits, black vests with one sleeve cut off revealing tattoos and black combat pants, with a pistol strapped to their side. They all had buzzcuts as well.

"Now what do you want? Did the last guy not tell you anything?" I said as I glanced up at the merc, he started laughing.

"All those were just newbies, this time we got the whole squad with us!" he said as another bunch of mercs jumped out from the forest, creating an even bigger circle around us.

"There sure are a lot of them…" Shizuki muttered and I sighed once again. If's it not obvious enough, I sigh a lot.

"What do you want? Almost everyday I come out here and battle one of your goons and the result is the same…" I said and both IF and Shizuki looked over at me.

"You won't win this time, and when we DO win, I want everything you own in Planeptune!" he announced and the other mercs cheered for his decision.

"Let's just get this over-" before I could finish my sentence, a bullet was heard and I quickly dashed out of it's path so it hit the merc in front of me and then I dashed towards IF and Shizuki, grabbed them and then jumped out of the circle.

Upon landing, I dropped them both and looked over to the mercenaries, who all started charging at us.

"Hikan-"

"No. I got it." I cut off Shizuki and started walking forward, then with one swift movement, dashed towards the mercs and drew back my fist then, once in front of them, threw my punch and sent some of the mercs flying back, some stopped and ducked under them, then all tried to slash at me, but I jumped in the air and did a flip and lifted my foot up. When I landed again, I hit the ground with my heel making a shockwave erupt around me, making the remaining mercs fall to the ground, then I stood back up. "Now can I go back home and sleep?"

I looked around the area and looked at all the unconscious mercenaries, then walked over to the one that got shot, "Shizuki! Come here for a sec!" I yelled and she ran over, then crouched down next to me, "Heal this guy with the same technique you showed Rom and Ram." I told her and she looked reluctant but she nodded anyway.

"Alright." Shizuki closed her eyes and then a green aura surrounded her, then the bullet started to slowly slide out of the mercenary and then drop to his side, then the wound started to heal itself. "There." Shizuki said as she opened her eyes.

"I do love me a good healing ability." I said and stood back up, the mercenary opened his eyes and looked down.

"...W-What…?" he muttered before sitting up, he rubbed his head and then looked at me before jumping to his feet, "You bastard! What did you do to my men?!" he yelled.

"Calm down, they're just unconscious, they'll wake up soon." I told him and he gritted his teeth.

"No! I'll make sure you die here!" he yelled and I looked at him, then stepped back a few steps, Shizuki looked at me and face palmed.

"Oh boy…"

"I'll prove to everyone that a hero like you can be killed, then I'll be the most popular mercenary in all of Gamindus- Agh!" before the mercenary could finish his sentence, I quickly kicked my foot up to the mercenary like I was doing a high kick and kicked him under his chin, silencing him and making him fall backwards. I learned this little trick from a certain sport that I saw on TV.

"He needed that." I told him and cracked my neck, "Now then, can we head back?" I asked Shizuki and IF stared at me, "What?"

"Hikan, you said you came out here everyday?" IF asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, every day those mercenaries would come out here and duel me, started as one on ones, then two on ones, etcetera etcetera." I said and Shizuki looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said and I walked over to her and patted her head, messing up her hair a little, she looked up at me.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, maybe now they'll stop coming after me. Let's just head back to Planeptune, I'll treat you all to dinner, 'kay?" I told them and then Shizuki smiled.

"Alright."

"Actually Hikan, maybe you don't have too, Compa just texted me saying she's off work and is on her way back to the Basilicom." IF told us and I looked over at her.

"Really? Yeeees! Compa the legendary cook!" I said excited and started running back to the vehicles.

"Hey! Wait up!" Both Shizuki and IF yelled, but I was too excited!

* * *

When we got back to Planeptune, IF drove up next to me and Shizuki, "Hikan, I have a question for you." IF said and I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with training Nepgear? She's been doing better when she's on quests with me, but I think she needs a true teacher, someone like you." IF explained and my eyes widened.

"Me? A teacher? I can try to teach Nepgear, but I can't unlock her CPU form, Blanc said that in order to do that, she needs to find it herself." I told her, Blanc was the CPU of Lowee and another one of my closest friends, after I helped save her and her nation from The Saviors control, I was welcomed there as the hero of Lowee before gaining my title as hero of Gamindustri. I'll explain more later.

"If she can fight, she'll learn it faster, besides it's better than having Nep teach her." IF replied, again with the introductions… "Nep" as IF calls her, stands for Neptune, The CPU of Planeptune, or as I called her, The killer of the fourth wall and is the reason why, occasionally, I'll start talking to you all at random, it's kinda contagious. She's also another one of my closest friends and had amnesia like me when I first met her, eventually she got her memory back and then helped me with my problem, along the way, ending the Console War, a war between CPU's, and giving Gamindustri the peace it needed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do…" I said as we drove back to the Basilicom…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alrighty! Hikan's back in action and we already know what his role is… a teacher! Anyway, I know the chapter is short, but don't worry, it's just to get everything rolling again with Hikan. If you all read my previous story (which I hope you did or else these events wouldn't make any sense) then you would know that I wrote chapters that exceeded three thousand or more words or so, this story is going to have shorter worded chapters, but more chapters than The Journey, if that makes sense. And there won't be that many A/N's in the future chapters, the only things that will be is the reminder for the poll that I have going and any important updates. But anyway, like I always say. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Upon arriving back at the Planeptune Basilicom, we were greeted by Compa, one of our most innocent friends that I met when hanging out with Neptune, she works full time as a nurse at a hospital and occasionally heads to the Basilicom with IF to check up on Neptune and Nepgear.

"How's everything been going Compa?" IF asked her while we were heading up the elevator to the living area and Compa gave us a bright smile.

"There's a lot of patients at the hospital, but I'm happy I can treat all of them from their boo-boos!" Compa replied and I smiled as well, as long as she doesn't use that giant syringe then it's all good.

"I see. You've been doing well then?" I told Compa,

"Yessy!"

After a little discussion, the door opened and we walked into the sound of button mashing and the occasional yell, Neptune was playing video games in the living room.

"Neptune!" I called out and she poked her head up and turned around to see us.

"Hiya all!" she said and paused her game before sitting up from her bean bag chair, her attire had changed from when I last saw her.

Instead of her usual hoodie dress, she now wore a purple parka dress with a small short sleeved jacket with it, she still had her blue and white stocking socks on and regular purple sneakers.

"Long time no see Hikan! You want in on some PvP?" Neptune asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I actually came here to talk to your sister, is she here?" I replied and Neptune puffed her cheeks.

"Going after my kid sister are you? Hikan… I can't believe you're already going after another member of the harem!" Neptune said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Again with this stuff... Long story short, Neptune and I have been in a close relationship… And it wasn't only her. All the CPU's have been trying to get my attention, it's… hard to explain.

"N-No, I was told that she needed some help on fighting?" I replied and Neptune blinked a couple times.

"Oh, that's all you're here for? She's not here at the moment-"

"I'm back!" All of us turned where we came from and were met by Nepgear as she came through the elevator.

"Well here she is." I commented as I waved at her, "Yo Nepgear."

"Hi everyone, did something happen while I was away?" Nepgear asked and IF shook her head.

Nepgear is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and the little sister of Neptune. Though she's taller and acts more mature than Neptune, she is the little sister and has been learning how to fight and do quests with IF. One day, she'll be the CPU of Planeptune and will be running this nation. And now, I will be her teacher...

"No, we're just stopping by." IF replied.

"Where were you at Nepgear?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I just got done some quests, I did five of them today." Nepgear said and Neptune gave her a thumbs-up.

"That's my kid sis! Way to go Nepgear!" Neptune complemented and then we heard another voice.

"Yes, you've done well Nepgear, you've surpassed Neptune in doing quests for the past weeks." the voice said and in front of us appeared Histy.

"Histy! Don't tell them that!" Neptune objected and I facepalmed, I'm not surprised in the slightest.

This is Histoire, or as Neptune and I call her, Histy. She's the oracle of Planeptune and the holder of all of Gamindustri's knowledge. Even though she is a small fairy, she's usually doing all of Neptune's paperwork as well… and what she said now. Nepgear has already surpassed Neptune in doing quests…

"Do I need to give you another lecture?" Histy warned and Neptune shook her head.

"Nononononono!" Neptune argued and I turned to Nepgear.

"Hey, IF asked me if you want some help on fighting. So I'll help you if you want." I told her and she formed a small smile.

"You'll help me? I feel this is like an honor." She said and I laughed.

"Don't sound formal, I'm just as normal as you." I said and patted her shoulder, "Get some food and rest, I'll help you tomorrow alright?" I told her and she nodded.

"Okay!"

After eating some of Compa's legendary cooking, believe me, if you go to a holiday dinner, you'll want to have Compa as you cook. I'll tell you that much. Anyway, after eating, almost all of us went to bed, but I was left awake and was looking out the window.

"Hikan?" I heard Histy say behind me, I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah? Is something wrong Histy?" I asked her and she looked at the ground.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you're doing, I understand that you're trying to do your own goals, but you're taking time to help the goddesses." Histy told me and I shrugged.

"I was kind of acting like Neptune, I laid in bed most of the day and slept, but Shizuki got me up to handle a mercenary group. " I replied and she sighed.

"Was it the same one?"

"Yes… but I'm sure they won't try it again… hopefully." I said and looked back out the window, "I don't want this peace to end… everyone's happy."

"And it's thanks to both you and the goddesses."

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to bed now. I'll see what I can do with Nepgear." I said and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Yes. Good night Hikan." Histy said and I turned back and waved.

"Same to you." I said and started walking.

"Oh! One more thing!" Histoire stopped me and I turned back.

"Yeah?"

"The Council meeting is coming up soon isn't it? You haven't forgotten have you?" she said and I blinked a couple times. To be honest, yes I forgot about it…

"Uh… yeah, I remember." I said with a small laugh, causing Histoire to give a disappointed sigh.

"Be careful Hikan, you're very hardworking. I don't want you to slack off…" Histoire warned, "Or I'll have to lecture you too."

"Got it! Don't worry Histoire!" I said and dashed into the Basilicom. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

"...?" I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my room anymore, rather I was somewhere else: The Saviors hideout in Planeptune.

"There you are." A voice said and I turned around to see a younger version of me. But I knew who, or rather, what it was, she had her black kimono and her bust was a bit smaller, her hair was shorter and had no ponytail, it was combed down. But her eyes were still the same. Glowing purple.

"What do you want?" I asked the Curse and she stood up and walked towards me.

"I'm giving you another warning, something's wrong in Gamindustri and it'll be the death of you." the Curse said and I squinted my eyes at her.

"The death of me? Like that will ever happen." I told her and she shook her head.

"You do not know what you face, it's him…"

"You mean 'HIM'? My ex-brother?"

"He's still your brother and he's alive. I've been trying to tell you this for a while now. But you keep avoiding it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what? He can't beat all of us."

"All together, no. But he'll start going down his list, He wants Hikan." the Curse claimed , causing me to grit my teeth.

"Then he'll have to get through us, and besides there's still one person he won't kill."

"Yes, but he'll go after the one person that Hikan wants to protect most of all."

"And who would that be?"

"You." The statement caught me off guard a little bit, Hikan wants to protect all of us, but he wants to protect me first?

"Hikan won't fall that easily."

"True. But Hikan can still be angered easily, and seeing how your brother cannot attack the goddesses, he'll go for you."

"Then I'll beat hi-"

"Impossible. He has somehow managed to seal me off from him, I cannot track him anymore."

"And?"

"He has increased in power, his curse has evolved into levels beyond yours, I'm not sure if even Hikan can fight him." the Curse assumed and my eyes widened, what does she mean that his curse evolved?!

"What?!"

"His curse is beyond your power, there's only two things that you can do to help everyone…" the Curse offered, I know exactly what she means… "Let me take you over so I can take care of your brother. Or kill Hikan and stop your brother from killing Hikan himself…"

"I refuse, I will find another way!" I yelled and the Curse sighed again.

"Very well… but you know you will perish either way…" she said and everything went black…

* * *

I woke back up startled by the vision I saw. What did she mean by "I'll perish either way"? No, I can't think like that. Everything will be fine.

I got out of bed and looked outside, it was morning already and when I looked at the time, it was 9:15 AM.

"Hikan should be up, if he's actually going to help Nepgear."

I put on my usual yukata and went down to the living room, but I happened to notice a certain someone sleeping on the couch, Hikan.

"Oh Hikaaaan~" I giggled as I slowly walked up to him, I know Neptune has been teasing him, but it only seems fair that I can too right? "You need to get up~" I said and started to rub his stomach, making him twitch to my touch.

"Mmgh…" he muttered and moved a little bit, he looks so cute!

"Hikan~!" I said and pulled his arm, "I want to go somewhere!" I begged and continuously pulled on his arm.

"I'll take you… somewhere later…" he muttered in his sleep, I let out a giggle before finally shaking his shoulder, waking him up. "What…? Shizuki?" he said as he got up, rubbing his head.

"Morning Hikan, you need to get ready to help Nepgear." I said and he stretched.

"Yeah, I told her that we would leave around ten." he said and got up off the couch.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I came back down here and was looking out the window, then I passed out on the couch." Hikan said and I sighed.

"Are you sure that you haven't been hanging around Neptune…" I warned and he scratched the back of his head.

"Heheheh… alright, I might have been with her a bit too much…" he confessed and I sighed again then smiled.

"Geez, well at least you're up now." I said and then we heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Hikan? Are you awake?" Nepgear asked as she poked her head out from the stairway.

"You're awake? I guess we can head out now." Hikan said, motioning Nepgear to come towards us, "I'll write a note telling them we left."

"Okay." Nepgear agreed and then he looked at me.

"Let's go Shizuki, Nepgear." he announced and I looked at him confused.

"Me? Why am I going?" I said pointing at myself and he smiled.

"I've got a few things I want to do and this will involve you a little bit." he said and I nodded.

"A-Alright."

* * *

Hikan, Nepgear, and I were heading off to an area that Hikan said would be the perfect training ground for Nepgear.

Nepgear and I were on my bike as Hikan led us where we needed to go. Flying in his CPU form, he actually looks different from his normal form, his expression was more serious now, his body build was slightly bulkier and the way his wings flapped little embers looks beautiful in the sun's rays.

"Hikan! Where are we going?" I asked him and he looked back at us.

"I'm taking you two to a cave I found when exploring one day, it's perfect for Nepgear to start." he replied before looking ahead again.

"Thanks you two for doing this for me." Nepgear thanked us and I smiled.

"No problem, we always try to help if we can." I said and I heard Hikan chuckle a bit.

"How can I make it up to you two?"

"Nothing, just make sure to stay safe." I told Nepgear, with an affirmative nod, we sped towards our destination…

When we arrived, we saw a couple monsters already out of the cave, but they were weak ones like Dogoos, and Kupo Kittys.

"I don't want those…" Hikan muttered as he vanished from sight. Then, with one quick cut through the air, the monsters disappeared into little clusters and then he reappeared in front of the cave, "Come on, the one I want you to see is in here." he said and floated into the cave.

Nepgear and I quickly caught up and walked beside him.

"Hikan, where are all the monsters? There should be at least some." I asked him and he looked at me.

"Oh, I took care of them, I wanted to find the right monster for Nepgear to fight to see where she's at." he said and Nepgear shivered a little bit.

"Hey, don't worry." I reassured her and she gulped.

"Y-Yeah…"

After a bit of walking in the cave, Hikan stopped us, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, I was sure that this cave was cleared last night… except for that one…" Hikan muttered and then looked at Nepgear, "Looks like you get a warm-up."

"W-Warm-up?" Nepgear said confused and then we heard stomping coming towards us,

*ROAR!*

"W-What the goodness?!" Nepgear yelled surprised, around the corner stomped a huge monster, this thing was twice the size of an Ancient Dragon and it's scales were jet black, it's eyes glowed a menacing red and it's teeth were the size of Hikans arm in CPU form.

"Hikan! She can't fight that!" I yelled at him and he stared at me confused then looked at Nepgear, who was cowering in fear.

"There's no need to worry, she's got this." he replied with a smile, he could barely even fight that himself!

"W-W-Wait! Hikan I can't fight that! I can't even fight an Ancient Dragon!" Nepgear pleaded but Hikan just patted her shoulder.

"Don't think like that." was all he said before he pushed her forward, Nepgear shivered more then took a deep breath before staring at her opponent.

*ROAR!*

Before Nepgear could even move, the black dragon we'll call it, moved towards her, but I saw that it wasn't that fast, but Nepgear didn't moved, she started shivering again,

"Nepgear! Move!" I yelled and she snapped out of her trance and materialized her weapon, which was a pink saber with a purple cross guard and hilt with the Planeptune's insignia of an "N" smacked in the middle of the connection of the hilt and crossguard, then moved to the right to dodge the dragons claws. Before it could move back, Nepgear sliced across it's lower back, making blood splatter from it and causing it to roar in pain.

It then used it tail to swing at Nepgear, but she jumped over it and then jumped off of it to get a boost of speed, then after landing on the floor looked back the dragon, it glared at her with it's eyes and it sent another shiver down her spine.

I looked at Hikan and he watched the battle with his arms crossed, he had that same look, how does he expect Nepgear to win?!

I looked back at the fight and saw the dragon stomping towards Nepgear again, but this time Nepgear took the offensive and dashed towards the dragon, when it swung its claws, Nepgear jumped on them and ran up it's arm and slashed at it's eye. Making the dragon roar in pain once again and slammed against the wall, knocking Nepgear off and landing behind it.

The dragon turned around and growled again, it's other eye seemed to glow brighter and then roared again.

The dragon stomped towards Nepgear again and then fire started to erupt out of it's mouth and then fire shot towards Nepgear, this time it was fast, and Nepgear didn't move.

"N-No! Someone help! Neptune!" Nepgear yelled and I looked at Hikan, he wasn't moving a muscle.

"Hikan!" I yelled at him and then he disappeared again, when I looked where Nepgear was and I saw him in front of the dragon instead.

"Stop now." he commanded, but the dragon grunted and then swung it's claw, but Hikan materialized his blade and parried the attack in an instant. "Enough." he demanded again and slashed the dragon once, knocking it back against the wall. Then, in one swift movement, slashed and a flame flew out of his blade and disintegrated the dragon.

He looked back at Nepgear "You alright Nepgear?" he asked her and held his hand out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Hikan." she said and let out a deep breath then took his hand.

"Hikan! I told you she couldn't fight that!" I yelled and he looked over at me,

"She did for a good bit, but she stopped herself." he replied and then looked back at Nepgear, "besides, that thing is just like an Ancient Dragon, same power and all, just bigger. Anyway, that's enough for a warm-up, but now I know who you should fight." he said and she tilted her head.

"Who?" she said and he smiled.

"Me." Hikan replied with his smile…

* * *

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Me." Hikan replied and we stared at him.

"WHAT?!" Nepgear and I yelled and he nodded.

"Yep, you're going to fight me next." Hikan said again and then looked at me, "One on one fight between Nepgear and I." he said and I shook my head.

"No! Hikan there's no way that she could-"

"My choice is final and besides, she doesn't have too if she doesn't want too." he said and looked over at Nepgear again.

"I-I'll do it!" she replied and I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Nepgear, are you sure you want to do that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If it means getting stronger then I'll do it." Nepgear decided and Hikan smiled.

"Good answer." he said and then motioned for us to follow him. "Come, we'll get ready." he said and Nepgear followed him.

Hikan, please don't hurt her!

When we walked back out of the cave, Hikan was waiting for us. He had his eyes shut and his arms crossed, then he opened them again and turned back towards us.

"Alright, shall we start?" he asked and shut his eyes again, then reverted back to his regular form.

"You're not going to fight her in CPU form?" I asked him and he started laughing.

"What? Why would I do that? I'm here to help her, not kill her." he replied and Nepgear tensed up at that. "Oh… sorry Nepgear."

"I-I'm alright, I didn't know you were that strong." Nepgear said and he shook his head.

"Don't think how strong the opponent is, just focus on the fight." he said and Nepgear nodded before materializing her Saber again, "Alright, now think of me as an opponent, use everything you got. Don't worry, I can take it." Hikan said and cracked his knuckles, then Nepgear nodded again.

She took the offensive first and dashed towards Hikan, she was fast but he was quicker, he easily moved to the right and grabbed Nepgear's arm to throw her arm off course, then slid behind her and restrained her in a full nelson. Nepgear struggled to get out of his grip, but was able to by jumping up and kicking herself off of his chest.

"Nice move, but not enough." Hikan complemented then dashed towards Nepgear. Before she could react, Hikan pulled back his leg, jumped and flipped in the air then brought his heel down towards Nepgear, without thinking she swung her saber up to block and then Hikan connected his attack, stopping him mid-air, then Nepgear slid to the side and slashed at him, knocking him back and then continued to move around him and slice.

At the end, Nepgear pulled her sword back and dashed towards Hikan once again, "Mirage Dance!" she yelled and sliced him one last time, then he fell to the ground, "Oh no! Hikan!" she yelled and ran to his side before he coughed and sat up.

"Ouch, you definitely hit hard." he said and stood up, he cracked his neck and then cracked his arms. "That's all for now, next time will be more challenging for you though." he said to Nepgear and then looked at me, "let's head home."

"A-Already?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After a good bit of riding back with Hikan flying, we went back up to the Basilicom to be greeted by even more yelling…

"Wait! Histy I've heard this already!" we heard Neptune beg, looks like those two are arguing again...

"Then that is why you should do more work!" Histoire yelled and we saw Neptune scurrying around until she was cornered.

"Neptune…" I heard Hikan mutter before he walked up to them.

"Hikan help me!" Neptune pleaded causing him to sigh.

"Histy, if you let Neptune off the hook, I'll take her out with Nepgear tomorrow and have her work. I promise." he told her and she thought for a moment.

"Very well, but if Neptune tries to escape, her pudding allowance will no longer exist." Histoire warned and then floated off.

"What?! No! You can't do that!" Neptune cried before collapsing in defeat.

"Just do the work Neptune, it'll be over before you even know it started…" I mentioned and Neptune looked up at me.

"Easy for you to say…" Neptune complained before looking over towards Hikan. "What about you? You've been lazing around like me!" she yelled and Hikan let out a sigh.

"Actually. I was dealing with a group of mercenaries that wouldn't leave me alone. What were YOU doing?" Hikan argued and Neptune jumped up.

"I was enjoying my little break." Neptune said and Hikan laughed.

"Little break? Last I heard Nepgear was able to beat you in the amount of quests done each week!"

While those two argued, Nepgear tugged on my arm. "Were they always like that?" She asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they got into little arguments over the smallest things."

"At least they're happy." Nepgear said with a smile, I looked at her and saw that she had her brightest smile.

"Hey Nepgear, after you're done training with Hikan, how about tomorrow I take you out and we catch up on some things-"

*RING! RING!*

"Hang on." I said as I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Agent Shizuki, You are needed in Lastation. Are you able to accept?" The guild receptionist asked.

"Hm. Yeah, I'll be able to make it."

"Understood." I hung up and looked at Nepgear.

"Sorry Nepgear, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure!"

I headed to the elevator then looked back and waved before entering the elevator and going down the Basilicom…

* * *

I arrived in Lastation and I stopped next to the guild.

When I went inside, I was already greeted by the guild receptionist. "Agent Shizuki, we've been expecting you." she said and I nodded.

"Yes, what was it that you needed?" I asked her and she brought up a console.

"Lady Black Heart requested your appearance at the Basilicom. It seemed to be important." she said and I nodded, Noire had the guild call me? Doesn't she know she could just call me herself…

"Understood. Thank you." I walked out of the guild and started to head to the Basilicom, I'm still not sure why Noire wanted me to show up here, but-

"Hm?" I heard someone mutter and I turned around.

A boy was staring at me, but his expression showed no trace of anything, half of his face was covered with a medium piece of cloth on his eye and a bandage held it around his head, like an eyepatch, and the other half showed his actual face. His skin was pale and his hair was a dark black and his pitch black eyes showed no emotion as he stared at me and he had a hoodie that was ripped in several places and had a dark shirt on along with matching pants and sneakers. I was a little concerned about his eye though.

"Did you need something?" I asked him and he stared at me.

"..."

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked him once more before walking towards him, he stepped back from me.

"You look… familiar." he said, his voice was kind and gentle. Like one of a five year old.

"I've been around a few places. What's your name?" I asked him and he looked me in the eyes, he never changed his expression, he still had that blank stare.

"Yagi. My name is Yagi." he replied and I smiled.

"Hello Yagi, my name is Shizuki." I told him and he stared at me.

"Shizuki… Can I see you again sometime?" He asked and I tilted my head.

"Sure. I've got to get going right now. I'll see you around." I said and waved bye at him, he stared at me blankly as I continued my walk to the Basilicom…

When I walked through the doors, I saw Uni sitting on the stairs that led up to Noires room.

I still remember when Uni was first born, she's the CPU Candidate of Lastation and she's been getting more battle experience than the rest of the Candidates. Mainly because Noire has been working her hard ever since she learned how to fight.

"Hey Uni!" I called out to her and she looked up at me, she smiled a little bit as well.

"Hi Shizuki, why are you here?" She replied and I was now standing in front of her.

"Noire called me up, she said it was important business." I told her and Uni stood up off the ground, "how have you been doing? I know Noire has been working you a lot."

"She has, at first it was hard, but now I'm a heck of a lot stronger." She said and I smiled.

"Is that so? Maybe you should test those skills against someone…" I said and she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled more.

"I'm sure I'll be able to defeat anyone!" She said, I've known Noire a good bit and if there's one thing I know she has a lot of, it's pride. And that same pride seems to be rubbing off on Uni a little bit.

"Then how about you fight me? I think I can prove you a good challenge." I said and Uni pointed at me.

"You're on!" She yelled, I was surprised she took up the challenge so lightly, I'm not as strong as Hikan, but there is a reason why I'm the top agent at all of the guilds.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I suggest you get ready. You'll need it." I told her and smiled.

After I said that, she ran out the door of the Basilicom. Now, let's see what Noire wants…

I walked up the stairs towards her room, before entering I knock on her door.

"Come in." I heard her say and I opened the door, Noire was sitting at her desk and was typing away at her computer. "Finished!" she said and took her hands off the keyboard before taking in a deep breath and stretching her arms.

"Did you need me for something Noire?" I asked her and she looked over at me.

"There you are Shizuki!" she said and clicked something off of her computer screen, I didn't see what it was.

"You had the guild call me, is there something going on?" I asked again and she shook her head.

"No. Not anything dangerous anyway." she said and I looked at her confused, why did she want me here then?

"Then why did you call me here?" she said and she blushed a little bit,

"I… I wanted…" she started, but stopped herself. She wanted? Wanted what?

"Noire? Are you alright?" I asked and stepped closer to her.

"I. I wanted to… Gah! IwantedtoknowifyouwouldstayinLastationforabit!" she said spastically, I couldn't even hear some of it.

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to stay here for a bit!" she yelled and then I looked at her and smiled.

"Is that really it? What about the other goddesses? Or even Uni?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Well…" she said and looked at the ground then looked back up at me, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"The… the others would make fun of me… Neptune always tries when she gets the chance… even Vert would do something." she said and looked at the ground again as sat on her chair again.

"What about Blanc? She hasn't been doing anything that much." I told her, but she just shook her head.

"No. I've tried to get in contact with her many times, but I can't. When I asked Uni, all she said was that Rom and Ram haven't even been able to talk to her, Blanc has been working non-stop on something and she won't let anyone see it." Noire explained and I put my hand on my chin, Blanc working on something that she doesn't want anyone to see? I should ask Ozaki later…

Ozaki is a friend of mine that Hikan got to defect from The Savior's back when they were still a thing, he's a high ranking officer in the Lowean Guard and is Blanc's personal guard. But all he wants is to help with the peace.

"Hmm. Alright." I decided and I slapped my fist on my palm.

"What?"

"I'll stay here with you. Besides… the first time we met wasn't really that much of a friendly greeting…"

 _"You're still not doing anything? She could still take Hikan away from you…"_ the curse said, she always tries to do this…

 _"Shut up."_ I said in my head and nodded at Noire, "I'll stay with you." I said again and Noire smiled.

"Really? Yes!" she said and then realized what she was doing, then faked a cough, "But don't think I wanted you here!" she said and I chuckled a little bit, even though she invited me up…

* * *

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **[Hikan]**

After Neptune and I argued for almost an hour, we finally came to a conclusion that I knew she wouldn't turn down.

"You're serious right? If I do go with you two tomorrow, then you'll buy me pudding?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yep. That's ONLY if you come with us." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"Deal!" she said and we clapped our hands together and shook them, finalizing our deal.

I looked over to where Nepgear was and saw that she wasn't there anymore, I'm guessing we did argue for a long time…

"Guess she went to do her own thing." I said outloud and then turned back to Neptune, "Better get your fun out of the way, once tomorrow hits you'll be working a lot."

"Then I know something we can both do!" she said and grabbed my hand and drug me over to the TV. She sat down and threw me a controller. "Play a game with me! We haven't played one in forever!" she said and I smiled, it has been a while since we played a game together.

"Sure, why not?"

"Wait! I want to join too!" Nepgear yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Sweet! Now we have a full team!" she said and plugged another controller into her console.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said and we started playing…

* * *

 **[Ozaki]**

I was walking back to the Basilicom to check out for the day, Lowee really has became what it always should be. A peaceful wonderland.

That being said, there is still some monsters that come up, but we take care of it immediately so that the people don't get worried.

After arriving at the front doorstep, I opened the door and was greeted by… well…

*Splash!*

I was left drenched in water as I looked down and saw a bucket.

"Got another one!" Ram yelled as she poked her head around the corner, she was in her normal wear that was just a grey dress with a white shirt underneath, she had a pink ribbon on too.

"S-Sorry Mr. Ozaki!" Rom yelled from behind her as she peeked around, I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, just kids Ozaki. They are just kids!

Rom and Ram are the CPU Candidates of Lowee, it's rare for the shares to give birth to twins from what I heard from Lady Histoire. They mostly spend their days pranking the other guards and staff around the Basilicom, but they also draw pictures in some of Lady Blanc's books, which is something that you would do if you had a death wish…

I walked up them and they started to run. Trying my best to ignore my surging anger. I continued to check out for the day and head back home.

I walked by Lady Blanc's room to get to where I have to go to check out and put away my gear, but when I walked by I heard her curse.

Recently she has been locking herself in her room and told everyone nobody disturb her. But something might of happened.

I walked up and knocked on her door, "Lady Blanc? Are you alright?" I asked and she stayed silent for a little bit.

"...Yes. I'm fine." she said and then the door opened and she walked out, "Is there something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. I just heard you when I walked by, I was wondering if there was something wrong."

"No. Just some work I still have to do. I must get back to it." Blanc said and was about to walk back into her room.

"Lady Blanc, If there is something bothering you. You can always tell me." I told her, she looked back at me and nodded.

"Thank you, but it's nothing wrong. Really." she said and walked back into her room and shut her door.

"Alright." I said and started walking again, time to head back home.

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

"Phew. That's enough for me." I said and stood back up, we played for three hours straight.

"Awww. Hikan! It was just getting good!" Neptune complained and I looked back at her.

"Sorry, but I have some stuff I want to do before I go to bed." I told her and walked over to the doors that lead to the balcony. "I'll talk to you two later."

I opened the doors and transformed.

Fire engulfed me as I felt my power rise, when it died down I was in my CPU form, my wings impatient to fly.

I jumped off the balcony and I took flight, there was something I wanted to do anyway.

I flew out to the outskirts of Planeptune and landed under a lone tree in the middle of a field. I planted this tree a long time ago for a certain occasion, which I'm doing now. Looking around the area, you can see Dogoos hopping around playing amongst themselves.

I reverted back to my regular form and looked down at my gloves. Then clenched my fists together.

I crouched down and took the gloves off before putting them under the tree, then clapped my hands together and closed my eyes.

"Saito…" I muttered and began a prayer. Saito was the leader of The Saviors and was my stepfather. After my blood related parents kicked me out of our house when I was five years old, I met Saito and he enrolled me in The Saviors and became a father to me. His black fingerless gloves are all I have left of him now.

After finishing my prayer, I got up and felt a tear run down my cheek. Reacting quickly, I wiped the tear away and put the gloves back on. The sun had almost set, I'd say I have one more moment of free time before I head back and sleep, but what do I do?

Wait… it feels like I'm being watched… "...?" I looked around my surroundings and saw nothing around me, why do I feel this way? "nothing to worry about now."

I quickly changed back and flew into the air before flying off towards Planeptune. But I wasn't even out of the field yet before I started getting a call. An advanced screen popped up in front of me showing IF's number. Being a CPU kind of feels weird sometimes, instead of using a cell phone a magical screen just pops up in front of me.

"Yes IF?" I answered and her voice came through.

"H-H-Hikan, are you free at the moment?" She said, she sounded completely panicked.

"Yeah, I am. Did something happen?"

"Yeah… something definitely happened. Come to these coord- *static*"

"IF? Hello? IF!" I called out, but all I heard was static but the coordinates still came through, it wasn't far from where I was... what's going on?

* * *

The coordinates were over the Virtua Forest. I flew down and saw IF with a flashlight in her hand flickering it.

I landed and reverted back. "What's going on? We got cut off before you said coordinates."

"It's… better for you to see for yourself." She said and that's when I noticed her face, her face was pale. Like she seen a ghost.

"O-Okay?" I replied and the two of us went into the forest.

You can hear the sounds of the forest around us as we walked through. What was strange was there wasn't any monsters around, like they abandoned the place.

"What are we looking for?" I asked and IF didn't say anything, she was walking closer to me than usual. "IF?"

"Huh?! Oh, what is it Hikan?" She spoke up and I stopped and pulled her back.

"What's going on? What did you see?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It's better if I show you." She answered and walked ahead, I quickly followed her.

A couple minutes later, she stopped and I walked up next to her.

"What is it?" I said and she pointed forward. When I looked where she was pointing, I was met with a horrific sight.

"Oh my…" I covered my mouth before saying anything else to prevent me from throwing up. In front of us was one of those Ancient Dragons that I had Nepgear fight, only… it was skinned, it no longer had its scales, the only thing on it was its muscle and flesh. It's blood ran down the tree and it was tied upside down too. Whatever killed it knew how to tie it pretty well and keep it suspended. The smell could make anyone nauseous too. I looked at IF "What could of done this?"

Before IF could answer, she tensed up and shook on the spot. Looking behind me towards the branch of the tree.

I turned around and looked where she was looking, at first I couldn't see anything. But the branch moved and shifted, then you could see something moving on the branch. It was invisible.

IF shot towards me and wrapped her arms around me, burying her head in my back and shaking on the spot. Clearly she was terrified.

I looked back at the "thing" on the branch, it was still invisible but I know it was looking at us.

I heard it give a loud growl as something on it flashed yellow, I'm guessing its eyes, then it turned and jumped away from us. I heard it getting farther and farther.

What was that? That wasn't any type of monster I've even seen, maybe Histoire might know something. But first, "IF? You can let go of me now." I said as she refused to let go. Her arms weren't budging, "it's gone."

She opened her eyes and saw she was holding onto me, her face lit bright red as she let go. "Don't get the wrong idea! I was just protecting you!" She said and I smiled a little bit.

"Protecting me? From what I witnessed, you were scared." I teased and her face lit even more red, I never knew a human face could be so red.

"No I wasn't!" She shouted and crossed her arms. Making me laugh a little bit.

"But it all seriousness, IF are you scared of ghosts?" I asked and looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"No! Why would I be afraid of something like that." She said and I chuckled.

"Alright, whatever you say. But, it wasn't a ghost." I told her and she gave a sigh of relief, but I'll pretend I didn't hear it. "Even so. It's important that we let the guild know. Whatever that thing was, it's clearly lethal if it can take down an Ancient Dragon like this without breaking a sweat."

"Right, I'll let them know." IF agreed and I nodded.

"Then let's go back to the Basilicom and get some rest." I told her and the two of us made our way out of the forest.

* * *

We stayed silent the entire ride back and we were currently riding up the elevator.

"Hey, IF." I called out to her and she looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you accompany me to the Council meeting coming up in a few days?" I asked her and she blinked before answering.

"Yeah, I can. Why?" She answered and I looked at the ground.

"It doesn't feel right for me to be there." I told her and she turned her full body towards me.

"You've kept saying that since last year." IF said and walked closer to me, "Hikan, Everyone assigned their own general to the Council. But all the goddesses selected you to run the council. They trust you more then any of those generals."

"It feels like I have power over everyone in Gamindustri, it doesn't feel right."

"Hey, don't worry about it." IF said and looked me in my eyes. "You've been doing what you said you would, keeping Gamindustri peaceful for everyone and you're known in every nation."

I smiled, "thanks IF." I said and she blushed and looked away.

The elevator doors opened and we walked into the Basilicom. I planted myself onto the couch and almost fell asleep right there. But IF stopped me.

"Hey… Hikan?"

"Hm? What is it?" I asked and I looked over at her, the blush was still on her face.

"N-Nothing, just get some sleep so you can train Nepgear tomorrow." She said and walked away, it didn't take long until my eyelids shut.

* * *

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **[Third Person]**

Shizuki was on her way back to Planeptune, Noire had kept her there until it was night. Discussing a bunch of things involving Herself, Shizuki, and Lastation and a couple other things. Though Shizuki was getting tired, she still wanted to continue her conversations with Noire.

 _"Don't get too comfortable with her…"_ the Curse said in Shizuki's head, _"she'll betray you someday…"_

She was in the Virtua Forest now and was closing in on the city of Planeptune. _"Stop trying to get me to turn on them, I'm not the same as I was anymore."_ Shizuki replied back and stopped her bike after hearing something. "What was that?"

Shizuki hopped off her bike and looked around, there was something watching her. "...!" She dodged out of the way and saw a disc fly by her head and lodge itself in a tree. The disc had sharp edges on the top and the bottom of the disc and it was carved to look like an S. it had holes that the person throwing it would hold the disc. She looked behind her where it was thrown and saw nothing. She held her hand out as her bow materialized in it and aimed around her. She couldn't see anything though.

Finally, she heard a low growl and turned back to where the disc was at. Then saw something standing beside it, but it was invisible. It's eyes flashed yellow as it stared at Shizuki.

"What… are you?"

"Rrrgh." The being growled and held its arm up.

*Shnk!*

Shizuki saw something on its arm go up and, judging by the sound, it wasn't anything good. Shizuki quickly shot an arrow at the being and was able to make it stumble back. She quickly got back on her bike and turned it on, but the being grabbed ahold of her shoulder and threw her back. She flew back and hit a tree, almost uprooting it. She got up and saw the being walking towards her and it flashed white. Then started to become visible.

The being was able to stand up and walk straight like a human, but it had something like a stone mask on and it's hair was black and went down the side of its head and the back only down to its neck. It was a long strand either, it was just twelve bristles going around his head. It had a necklace on its neck, obviously, and it had skulls of rats going around it and a single human in the middle. It's skin was a pale yellow and it had black lines going across the skin, almost like it wrapped itself in a fish net. Steel armor on his torso and it went down like a sash towards his legs. It's hands had all four fingers and a thumb with sharp fingernails and on its arms were gauntlets with two sharp claws in each gauntlet. It had more skulls on its belt and it had more of those discs too, its lower body showed more of its fish net skin legs and finally, steel boots for its feet. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't human.

"You're… a new one." Shizuki said and held her hand out again, her bow flew back into it and changed into a sword. "But, I can't let you live."

The beast stayed silent as Shizuki threw her sword towards it, the beast quickly threw up its gauntlet and broke her sword in half. She was left stunned, the beast threw its hand on her neck and lifted her up and pressed her on the tree, before dropping her and pressing its foot against her chest holding her in place.

It opened something on its gauntlet and pressed a couple buttons on it, then reached down to his belt and took out a piece of paper. It held it in front of Shizuki, it was a picture that was taken when Hikan came back to life as a CPU all that time ago, it showed him, Shizuki, the CPU's and Candidates, IF and Compa and Histoire and even Ozaki.

The beast pointed at Shizuki in the picture and then at her. Then it pointed at Hikan. "What do you want?" Shizuki asked and it pointed at Hikan again. Shizuki shook her head on the spot. "No! You're not getting Hikan."

The beast growled again and then let Shizuki go, when she tried to get up the beast quickly moved towards her and grabbed her neck again.

"I will…the revenge...deserved." The beast said, mimicking different voices, then grunted. "You were scared." The beast said mimicking Hikan's voice, and it sounded exactly like it.

"What? You can…" Shizuki said and the beast held its gauntlet back and its claws shot out again, it was going to strike Shizuki. "No! Hikan!"

For a second, Shizuki felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw the claw inches from her stomach, she looked up and saw the beast looking away from her before dropping her. She quickly scrambled back up and backed away, the beast looked back at her and its eyes flashed yellow before opening the pad on its gauntlet again and pressed something, it flashed and went invisible and ran off, jumping through the trees.

Shizuki started breathing hard and held her head, what was that thing and why did it want Hikan? She had to get back to Planeptune and warn everyone.

She got back on her bike and resumed her drive towards Planeptune, she didn't stop until she got back.

* * *

She ran into the Basilicom and almost tripped over herself multiple times before getting to the elevator, she slid down and sat down as the elevator rose up to Neptune's house.

When the doors opened, she squeezed through them and ran into the living room, seeing a sleeping Hikan on the couch. She shook him as hard as she could and he snorted and looked over at her.

"Shizuki…? What are you doing?" He complained.

"Hikan there's something on the loose in Gamindustri we need to alert everyone!" She said spastically and Hikan held her shoulders.

"Slow down, what's going on?" He said groggy and sat her down next to him.

"Well…" Shizuki said started to explain what she saw out in the Virtua Forest…

* * *

"I see. You saw that monster?" Hikan asked and she nodded. "You weren't the only one, IF called me to the Virtua Forest and we saw what that thing can do. If it wants me, I ain't going down without a fight."

"We have to tell the others." Shizuki warned and Hikan shook his head.

"No, that will only worry them. I'll announce it at the Council meeting. For now, get some rest." Hikan told her and laid her down in the couch. Her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't resist falling asleep. Hikan pondered in his thoughts for about five seconds before falling asleep again…

Night rolled by as the sun rose over Planeptune, Hikan stretched his arm and yawned. Then he looked to his right and saw Shizuki leaning on him, her arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder. Neptune and the other CPU's weren't the only ones trying to get his attention. Shizuki also did her part and was Hikan's "second time".

Hikan was able to get out of her iron grip and lay her on the couch without waking her up. Then he walked up to the Nep Sisters room.

Opening the door, he saw Nepgear sitting at a table with a mirror brushing her hair. Neptune was still asleep in bed, "Hey Nepgear. You ready?"

Nepgear looked back at him with a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm ready." She answered and Hikan walked up to the bed where Neptune was sleeping, and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Neptune. Wake up." He told her and she rolled over. "Hey." He shook her a little harder this time.

"Hikan, I don't think she's getting up." Nepgear admitted and Hikan smiled a little bit.

"Don't worry, we're still taking her with us." He said.

"What? Neptune's coming too?"

"Yeah, I made a deal with her. I told her that I'd buy her more pudding." Hikan told her and and Nepgear nodded. Then he picked Neptune up and swung her in his shoulders, giving her a piggyback ride.

The three left the room and walked towards the elevator. Once inside, Hikan sat Neptune down on the floor and looked out the back side of the elevator, staring out the window.

"Hikan." Nepgear called out, Hikan looked over at her.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um. Back in the cave, I… wanted to thank you for saving me."

Hikan stayed silent at first, then he smiled and said, "no problem." Then went back at staring out the window. The look on his face said that there was something wrong. Something not good.

"Hikan, what's wrong?" Nepgear said and Hikan didn't look away from the glass, his serious look never left his face. "Hikan?"

"Hm? What? Oh, sorry." Hikan replied and looked at Nepgear again. "Is something wrong?"

"You looked really focused on something, are you alright?" Nepgear asked and Hikan stared at her before smiling again.

"Thanks for your concern Nepgear, but I'm just thinking on how I'm going to train you today is all." He said and Nepgear blushed a little bit at his kind nature, it was hard to believe that he was one of those Savior members.

The elevator doors opened and Hikan picked Neptune up again and he and Nepgear walked out of the elevator.

* * *

The two walked until they were outside of Planeptune and a good distance away from the city.

"Neptune… will you get off of me now…" Hikan muttered and dropped Neptune, she landed on her feet with her eyes opened.

"Ahhh! Thanks for the ride Hikan!" Neptune thanked and stretched her arms. "Now then, what are we doing? Fighting Dogoo's? Going through a dungeon? Come on, lay it on me." Neptune said eagerly.

"No, we're going nowhere." Hikan said and smiled. "I told Nepgear that the next time wouldn't be so easy. You two are going to be fighting me."

"What? Fight you?!" Neptune said shocked and Hikan nodded.

"Yep. I want to see how you both do fighting together." Hikan instructed, Nepgear and Neptune exchanged looks and then nodded.

"Hikan, just letting you know that I won't go easy on you." Neptune said as she closed her eyes and was enveloped in a ring of light. When it died down, it revealed her CPU form, Purple Heart. "Prepare yourself Hikan."

"So I have to fight Purple Heart and Nepgear without CPU form? This is going to be fun!" Hikan said as he held his hand out in front of him, fire circled down his arm and started to form into a sword once at his palm. Soon Hikan's red short sword was in his hand and he swung it across the air for good measure.

Both Neptune and Nepgear summoned their weapons and went into their battle stances. "Be careful Nepgear, I know that this is training but stay on guard for anything. Hikan has a lot of clever tactics." Neptune said and Nepgear gave an affirmative nod.

"Okay!"

"Fight!" Hikan said and dashed forward.

Meanwhile, back in Planeptune…

* * *

Shizuki yawned and stretched as she got up from the couch with a drowsy look on her face, she rubbed her eyes and stood up before looking around.

"I'm guessing they already left." Shizuki said to herself, she put her fingers on her chin, wondering what she should do today after going to the guild. The guild allowed the agents to be off today, so IF was free. But since Shizuki was second-in-command in the Council of Nations, she had to go in and get stuff set up for the council meeting in two days.

Not wasting any time, she quickly left the Basilicom and went towards Planeptune guild. She walked inside and saw one receptionist behind her desk.

"Oh, hello Shizuki." She said with a smile. "Getting ready for the council meeting?"

"Yeah, I came here to help set it up. I'll be leaving now." Shizuki replied and the receptionist nodded.

"Good luck!"

Shizuki went up the stairwell and walked into the council room, it was a round table surrounded with six chairs and each nation's insignia was up behind each chair on flags. In the middle was a chair for Hikan and beside it was a chair for Shizuki. A couple of faces were already there, especially two in particular.

"O-Ozaki?" Shizuki called out and he looked back, he was in his Lowean fur suit and his blonde hair had grown some more.

"Lady Shizuki, I haven't seen you in a little while. You haven't changed a bit." He said with a smile and she walked up to him, he was talking to IF too.

"You're here too?" Shizuki commented and IF nodded.

"Hikan wanted me to come up to the council as well. Though… I don't like the look of some of these generals…" IF said and Shizuki knew who she was talking about.

Behind them talking to other guild members was the Lastation general. He was an older guy that had white hair starting to grow in on the top of his head. His blue eyes were piercing and serious, like a true member of Lastation would be. He wore a full black suit and he had a scar across his right eye. Worst part of all, he was always complaining about something.

"I shouldn't even be here, I have a lot of work to get done in Lastation." He complained and continued to set up paperwork and other various documents. His voice was raspy as well, like he was punched in the throat which some people wanted to do most likely. "Leave it to a Planeptune member to not show up."

"Geez…" IF said and Shizuki reverted her gaze back to them.

"Don't worry about it. For now, we've got other matters to attend too." She said and the Lastation general approached them and scoffed.

"What are you three doing? Am I the only one going to do the work around here?" He said and IF was about to say something, but Shizuki stepped up.

"Well hello to you too Seymour." Shizuki said "I'd hate to interrupt your excellent work, but I have information that deserves immediate attention." Shizuki said and Seymour squinted his eyes.

"Well? Out with it!"

Shizuki then told everyone about the creature that attacked her on her way back to Planeptune, halfway through the Seymour took a phone call.

"And this happened yesterday?" Ozaki asked and Shizuki nodded.

"That thing again… and it wants Hikan?"

"Yeah, and it can be anywhere at anytime because it can-"

"Go invisible?" The Seymour butted in and Shizuki nodded.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Because that call was an emergency, it's been spotted in Lastation."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, I have an announcement to make. I now have a Twitter account so I'm going to put that on my fanfic account and Twitter will have my fanfic account. You can check there and follow me if you want. It isn't mandatory but I'm just letting all you know that I have one now. Anywho. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hikan stopped in front of Nepgear and quickly swung his sword. Nepgear barely had time to dodge or follow-up. Neptune intervened and parried Hikan's attack and swung around him, aiming for his back, but he threw his sword behind him and blocked her slash before turning and facing her. Nepgear gulped before stepping forward.

Both her and Neptune swung their blades at Hikan, making him throw his sword up and blocked both their attacks. Then he pushed both of them back and slashed at Neptune, causing her to fly into the air to dodge. Then he dashed towards Nepgear and slashed vertically. Nepgear stepped back before the sword could hit her and then swung down. Knocking Hikans sword out of his hand. She upped her speed and slid behind Hikan, about to prepare her attack, but Hikan rolled forward and propelled himself up to avoid her attack.

"I won't let that happen again." He said and looked up. Neptune dove down at him, causing him to sidestep and throw his knee up towards her face. But she threw her elbow up and bounced harmlessly off his knee and landed in front of him. She grabbed her sword in both hands and charged Hikan. He then held his hands up and caught Neptune's arm, throwing her off course. Then he backflipped and turned back towards Nepgear.

Neptune flew up to her little sister. "We need to attack together or we'll never hit him." Neptune instructed and Nepgear nodded.

"Okay." She agreed and the two of them walked cautiously towards Hikan, he held his arm out and another sword appeared in his hand. He watched the two carefully and saw Nepgear about to move, but she faked out and Neptune charged towards him. He blocked her first attack and then Nepgear joined. Both the Planeptune sisters attacked Hikan from all sides as his only resorts were to block. He couldn't dodge to the side due to them attacking.

Finally, he saw an opening as Nepgear slipped in her attack and struck one second too late. Hikan parried her strike and quickly disarmed her as he blocked another attack from Neptune, then he jumped back and spun around and kicked the air. Fire erupted from the air and shot towards the sisters. Neptune saw Nepgear shiver in fear and pulled her out of the fire's path. Hikan took that opportunity to take out one of the sisters from this fight.

He dashed towards Neptune as she looked over and reacted quickly. She swung her sword up in time to block Hikan's attack and then tried to slash as well, it Hikan spun around her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and then flipping her over his shoulder. Putting her in an arm lock and twisting. Neptune yelped in pain as Hikan held her arm in place.

Nepgear looked over and gasped, "Hikan stop!" She yelled and Hikan looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"A real enemy wouldn't stop! Stop me yourself!" He shouted back and twisted more, Neptune let out another yelp in pain and Nepgear stood up and ran over to her sister.

"Stop!" She yelled and Hikan smiled, he quickly let go of Neptune and slashed at Nepgear.

Nepgear reacted quickly and moved out of the swords path and spun around Hikan. She slashed at Hikan's arm and actually caught him. He grunted in pain and stepped back holding his arm. Blood dripped out of his fingers and he looked at Nepgear, she had a little concern on her face at what she just did.

"Show no concern for your enemies!" He said and let go of his arm. Blood dropped out onto his hoodie.

"But…" Nepgear said and raised his hand and shot fire out. It heading towards Nepgear while

she stood in fear and shivered on the spot. "No… N-Neptune!" She screamed and Neptune flew in front of her.

Her sword charged with rainbow energy and slashed diagonally. The flames dissipated as the slash connected. Neptune took hard breaths before turning back to her sister. "Are you alright Nepgear?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Neptune." She thanked and Hikan looked at the two.

"I think that's enough for today." He concluded and walked over. "Make sure to keep practicing your attacks." He said and smiled at Nepgear. "You've made good progress."

Nepgear blushed, "thank you." She said and Neptune smiled before closing her eyes and reverting to normal.

"Sweet! Time to return home!" Neptune said and turned around, but Hikan grabbed her shoulder.

"Not so fast. I promised Histoire that you would so some work. Training Nepgear is another thing, you're not getting off that easily." Hikan said and Neptune gave a depressing sigh.

"Come on… do I really have too?" Neptune complained and a spark spawned in Hikan's eye.

"Yes. You do." He said before dragging Neptune off.

"Wait Hikan! I-I'm too tired! I used too much energy!" Neptune complained but Hikan didn't give any second thoughts. Nepgear stared as the three of them walked.

Nepgear closed her eyes. _"Hikan..."_

* * *

Shizuki, IF, Ozaki, and Seymour had made it back to Lastation. They already saw some of the Lastation guild members conducting an investigation. The smell of smoke resonated nearby. Noire was there in CPU form and Uni was there as well.

Noire was talking with some of the civilians when Seymour walked up to her. "My apologies Lady Black Heart, I arrived as soon as I could. Everyone in Planeptune was too lazy to even help with the meeting."

"Doesn't matter. Right now I want this beast found and destroyed for wreaking havoc in my nation." Noire ordered and Seymour nodded.

"It shall be done Lady Black Heart." Seymour obeyed and shouted orders towards the guild investigators while walking towards them.

Noire saw Shizuki and the others and sighed in relief. "Thank you for coming here with him." She said as the three walked up to her.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuki said before putting on her serious face. "Now, give us some of the details."

"From what the witnesses say, they saw an outline of a monster but couldn't see it's actual body. It was invisible. But it's eyes glowed a yellow tint before looking away."

"Yeah, that sounds like the target." IF agreed and looked at Shizuki. "This thing is pretty quick if it can get from the forest to Lastation in that short amount of time."

"There's another thing." Uni commented and the group focused their attention on her.

"Another?" Noire questioned.

"It kidnapped someone. I overheard one of the witnesses saying something about it. A black haired boy was-"

"Blacked haired boy? Did he have something like an eyepatch on?" Shizuki interrupted and Uni nodded.

"Yeah, I think he had something like that on."

Shizuki gritted her teeth together. The monster had taken Yagi, the poor boy probably didn't even know what even happened. "We need to go find him!"

"That's what I was planning to do anyway, no monster steals one of MY citizens." Noire agreed and flew into the air. "I'll look from the skies. Uni, you go with Shizuki."

"Right."

"I'll go with IF." Ozaki suggested and IF nodded.

"Alright, let's move!" Shizuki shouted as everyone split off into their groups and headed out of Lastation.

Shizuki and Uni were riding on Shizuki's bike all around the borders of Lastation, they saw nothing of any sort of kidnapping.

"I hope we can find him…" Uni commented and Shizuki smiled as she focused in front of her.

"Don't worry, we will. Your sister is on this case as well." Shizuki reassured her before putting in her serious face. She wasn't letting this monster get away with Yagi either.

"Too bad for our little training session. I was prepared to face you too."

"Don't worry, we'll train eventually. For now, let's find this kidnapped person." Shizuki said and sped off again.

* * *

Noire was flying through the skies of Lastation. Looking around the area for any slight disturbance. But she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dammit! Where could that thing have taken him?" Noire cursed and flew lower. She looked around the area and gritted her teeth.

She flew into the air again, but stopped when something caught her eye. She saw a foot be dragged into a nearby bush. Immediately she reacted and flew into the bushes. Summoning her great sword in the process. But she didn't see anything nearby, only an unconscious body. A piece of cloth laid beside the body

"Hey, are you alright?" Noire asked flipping the body over. It was indeed Yagi, but… "What the..."

Yagi was flipped on his back as Noire saw his face without the eye patch. But she took the wrong step back. She felt a hand slap down across her mouth as she felt herself be lifted into the air by a powerful force. She couldn't break free as much as she struggled.

Yagi's eyes opened as he slowly rose up and looked over at Noire. He grabbed the piece of cloth and wrapped it around his eye before turning back to Noire. A hand slowly appeared to show the beast behind Noire restraining her movements. She looked at Yagi confused before the beast raised it's fist and bopped Noire on the head, knocking her out…

* * *

Meanwhile, IF and Ozaki were on their way to Lowee. Shizuki and Uni met up with them and said that they would keep constant patrols around Lastation. So IF started taking Ozaki home.

"I almost forgot that you were the general for Lowee. You've been doing well from the looks of it." IF said and Ozaki smiled.

"Thanks." he said and blushed a little bit. "And… I'm sorry that I'm… well…" Ozaki said but thankfully he couldn't see IF's face.

"D-Don't worry about it." She told him but her face was as red as a tomato. Ozaki had his arms wrapped around IF and she could feel his heat resonating onto herself, making her heart beat incredibly fast. "But Ozaki, is everything alright with Blanc? I heard that she's shut herself off or something like that."

"It's… complicated. She's not telling me anything, whatever it is she's working on. It's really important to her."

"Oh. She's just working on something? That's it?" IF said, "I thought there was something going on in Lowee."

"No. Nothing of that sort." He said and then gasped, "WATCH OUT!"

IF saw what he meant, a javelin from the looks of it came flying out from one of the bushes. Ozaki pulled IF towards him and fell off the bike. He held her close as he rolled across the ground. IF's bike fell on it's side as Ozaki came to a stop.

"Ow… You alright IF?" He said as he sat up holding IF in his arms.

"Y-Yeah…" she said as both their faces lit up red. "Uh… you can let go of me now…"

"S-Sorry…" Ozaki stood up and helped IF to her feet. They went and looked at the weapon that was thrown at them. It was a kind of javelin, it had sharp points on both ends and was entirely metal like a javelin. But it had a weird design. It was wrapped up like the metal was supposed to be like cloth. "It was set up as a trap. Whatever unfortunate person walked through here could've ended up impaled to this tree."

"Do you think that beast made it?" IF asked and Ozaki examined the javelin, he pulled it out of the tree and looked at it.

"It definitely doesn't feel like a weapon that Loweans would have." He said and looked back at IF. "I'd say yes."

"Then that means it's been through here!" IF claimed and Ozaki nodded.

"Yes, but there's something bugging me."

"What is it?"

"This thing is pretty smart for a monster. Are you sure it's not a person? If it can avoid being seen by anyone and set up traps like this. Then I don't think it's a monster."

IF never thought of that. It's true that this thing is able to avoid them. But the real question was: how long has the beast been in Gamindustri?

"We should search the area." IF suggested but Ozaki put his hand up and shook his head.

"No, don't worry about that now." He said and walked over to IF's bike. "I'll start searching the area tomorrow with my squad. You need to get back to Planeptune."

"Ozaki, I'm here to help out with finding this person." IF argued, "I can help."

"Don't worry, solving problems in Lowee is not your job. It's mine and Lady Blanc's. As the Lowee general in the Council of Nations and Captain of the Lowee army. If anything comes up in Lowee. I'll find out the problem and solve it." Ozaki concluded and pulled her bike back up. "Now, let's go. I'll drive the rest of the way."

"...Fine." IF agreed, although she wasn't happy with it. Ozaki wasn't going to change his mind. She knew him too well to believe that.

The two drove back and didn't stop until they were in Lowee. IF left Ozaki at the Basilicom and then drove back the way they came. Ozaki opened the door to the Basilicom and walked inside. Of course once he did…

*splash!*

"Woohoo! Got him again!" Ram shouted and popped her head from around the corner along with Rom a little bit later.

"S-Sorry again Mr. Ozaki!"

The two twins ran off as Ozaki was left surging with anger but was able to calm himself down rather quickly.

He walked by Blanc's room and heard nothing. Which surprised him a little bit.

 _"This probably isn't going to go well… But I'm her personal guard so…"_ Ozaki thought as he knocked on the door. "Lady Blanc? Are you alright in there?"

Silence, he didn't hear anything. He took a deep breath and turned the knob to Blanc's door and opened it. He saw that books were scattered everywhere and that Blanc had her head down on her desk on the other end of the room. Her computer screen was on, causing the room to light up a little bit.

Ozaki walked up to Blanc and looked over her. She was asleep but she had her arms resting over something. Ozaki couldn't make out what she had under her arms but he did see the white chain lying beside her head.

"I don't want to stay here too long." He whispered to himself and patted Blanc's shoulder. "Good night, Lady Blanc."

He quickly left the room and headed back to the door of the Basilicom. Though the only thing left on his mind… was the feeling of holding IF in his arms.

* * *

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **[Hikan]**

When we returned to the Basilicom, Neptune was tired out.

"No more… please no more…" she begged as I carried her on my back as we were going up the elevator.

"Now Neptune. I can ensure that we don't go on a quest spree like that again. ONLY if you do at least three quests every day with Nepgear. Am I understood?"

"Understood… sir." she said with a salute before her hand dropped down to her side again.

I looked over at Nepgear. "Keep up with the quests everyday. But make sure you don't push yourself too hard. If you want any training done. Ask me."

She smiled. "Thank Hikan. I'll remember that." she said and did a formal bow in front of me.

"Come on. Stop that. I told you to stop being so formal around me." I told her and the elevator doors opened.

"We're back!" Nepgear yelled and Histoire came floating up to us. She stared in surprised.

"You actually got Neptune to do work?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Plenty." was all I said and sat Neptune down. She immediately collapsed to the floor.

"So tired…"

"And don't think you'll get a break after doing this Neptune." Histoire scolded and Neptune nodded.

"Meknows… but… sleepy…" she muttered and it left Histoire so surprised, she almost fell off her tome.

I turned to Nepgear again, "Make sure you get your sister to do work."

*Vrrrrrrm!*

My phone started vibrating within my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at Nepgear, "I got to go. Good luck Nepgear."

"Thanks…" she said and I went back into the elevator, "Wait!" she shouted out randomly and I put my foot in the doors to stop them.

"What is it?" I asked her and she blushed and handed me a piece of paper.

"This is the number for my N-Gear… I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" she said and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I concluded and shut the elevator doors.

I held the phone up to my ear. "What is it Shizuki?" I asked and Shizuki's voice came through on the other line.

"There's an emergency in Lastation. We need your help." she said and sounded serious. Whatever happened there, it couldn't be good.

"What happened?"

"Noire's gone missing. I'll explain the details once you get here." she said and hung up. Noire's gone missing? What happened in Lastation?

* * *

I flew over there and saw Shizuki and the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Uni, waiting for me outside the Basilicom. I landed and changed back quickly.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked and Shizuki bit her bottom lip.

"Well, first…" she started and then took a deep breath. "That beast that I told you that I saw had been spotted in Lastation. After you had taken Nepgear and Neptune to go train outside of Planeptune. I went up to the Guild to help get the Council of Nations meeting set up. But then Seymour told me that the same beast that we saw was spotted here. So Seymore, IF, Ozaki, and I came back to see what's going on and Noire was already investigating it. Then Uni said that a boy was kidnapped by the beast. We all went in groups except Noire to find the boy. But we couldn't find anything. And now Noire hasn't come back. It's almost dark too…" she explained and I nodded and put my hand on my chin.

"...Alright, tomorrow I'll come here and help in the search."

"What?!" Uni shouted and we both looked over at her. "You're going to wait until TOMORROW?!"

"Yeah, it's almost dark out now and-"

"What's wrong with you?! My sister is out there missing and you're going to wait until day cause you're scared of the dark?!"

"Uni! Calm down-" I put my hand up to silence Shizuki.

"Uni. You need to understand something." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't need to understand anything, what YOU need to understand is that you need to stop thinking about yourself!" she yelled and ran back into the Basilicom.

"Uni!"

"Let her go." I grabbed Shizuki's shoulder before she could pursuit. "I understand how she feels."

"But…"

"Uni wants to protect Noire as much as she can. It's understandable that she's acting this way…"

"But the way she talked to you…" Shizuki said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Keep an eye on her though, I'm going to head back to Planeptune and go back home. I'll be here first thing in the morning to help look for Noire."

"O-Okay."

With that said, I shut my eyes and felt fire engulf me. Revealing my CPU form.

"Good luck then Shizuki." I said and flew into the air and turned my back to Shizuki.

"Hikan!" Shizuki called out to me and I looked back. "Be careful on your way back."

I smirked. "Thanks."

I flew into the air and flew back towards Planeptune…

* * *

 **[IF]**

"..."

I can't sleep. I rose up from my bed and wiped my eyes, what is this feeling I have. Oh it's useless to say what it is.

I looked out my window and stared outside. I can never shake off this feeling now… I thought I felt it during my time with Hikan once, and when I knew it was true… there's no way I could've fought Nep for him… and when I thought he was gone. I got this feeling again on that day.

I still remember it clearly.

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

 _A month after Hikan had passed in Gamindustri after his battle with Akumu, Ozaki had been assigned on a mission in Lowee and he had called IF to assist him. Although she thought he never needed the help._

 _"That's the target area." Ozaki whispered and approached the bushes. The area had campfires and tents set up around the forest with a bunch of mercenaries around the fires, drinking and laughing._

 _Behind a tree, IF poked her head out and scanned an area."There's about twenty-five." IF said and looked down at Ozaki, "If Shizuki were here, this would be a piece of cake." IF said, recently, Shizuki had been locking herself in her house after seeing Hikan die in her arms. No-one has been able to get her to talk either._

 _"True, we'll have to take the stealthy approach." Ozaki instructed and looked behind the camp. "There, if you can set up shop there and give me cover, I can start taking the ones out that are farther then that main group there." he said pointing at the main campfire with half of the mercenaries._

 _"And if some of them break up?"_

 _"I'm trying to keep my mind on the positives." Ozaki said and held his fist up and lowered it. "Now move!"_

 _IF snuck over to the area that Ozaki instructed her to go, she carefully snuck around the camp and passed by the tents, as she passed one however, she heard the sound of a male and female inside the tent. Making very… suggestive sounds. IF's face flushed red as she quickly went passed the tent and went passed one more tent before arriving at her stop._

 _She saw Ozaki grab one mercenary and drag him behind the tent before popping his head back out. He looked at IF and she gave the hand motion to go forward. He snuck his way around the tents, taking out the single people sitting around the camp and dragging them back into their tents while IF kept pointing him where he needed to go._

 _IF stopped at one spot and saw someone sneaking up behind Ozaki, she tried to warn him in some way, but she felt someone grab her from behind as well._

 _"Where do you think you're missy?" A mercenary asked IF as she struggled to get out of his grip. She elbowed him in the face and the mercenary dropped her. She ran out of the tents, but ran straight in front of the other group._

 _IF pulled out her Qatar's and was about to fight, but she would've been routed easily, there was no-way she could win. "Ozaki!" she shouted and Ozaki peeked up from one of the tents, he was able to get the mercenary after him taken care of and run over._

 _"I wouldn't if I were you." One of the mercenaries said and looked at two other mercenaries. They advanced towards IF and raised two swords by her throat. Ozaki stopped immediately._

 _"Let her go! It's me you want! Not some random girl!" Ozaki shouted, IF felt a little hurt that she was just referred to as "a random girl" but she knew that he was just trying to get her off the hook._

 _"The captain of the Lowee army? Tempting." the mercenaries said and shrugged. "Fine."_

 _Two others approached Ozaki, but the two didn't release IF. Ozaki noticed and eyed one of the mercenaries approaching him. They had a pistol on them._

 _Once beside Ozaki, he sprung into action. He grabbed the guards pistol and aimed it at the one mercenary giving orders and fired. The mercenary immediately dropped and Ozaki dodged a sword stab and kicked a guy off his feet._

 _IF started to get dragged away, she struggled to get loose but couldn't do anything. They're too strong._

 _"Ozaki!" IF screamed._

 _"IF! I'm coming!" Ozaki yelled back and ran towards her, but the mercenaries grabbed him and held him down. He kicked and punched and elbowed everything in sight. The mercenaries used all their weapons against him, but he kept countering everything. He used bodies to block shots and used their own swords to parry enemy attacks. He ran towards IF and a mercenary jumped out and stabbed him with their knife. Ozaki reacted immediately. He grabbed the mercenaries arm and pulled it right out of socket before pulling out the knife in his abdomen and stabbing the mercenary right in the neck._

 _He ran around the corner and saw one of the mercenaries with a sword around IF's neck and hand over her mouth. He stopped immediately as the mercenary held it closer._

 _"You think you're good shit huh? Taking out an entire camp like that." The mercenary said and Ozaki gritted his teeth._

 _"Let her go." Ozaki warned. "Now."_

 _"Or what? You try to do anything, then her throat goes bye-bye." He said and IF started to mutter something, but it was muffled._

 _"Just let her go." Ozaki repeated then heard something behind him. He turned around quickly and saw the previous mercenary that helped drag IF away, the mercenary swiped Ozaki with their sword and caught him across the chest. He fell instantly._

 _IF looked like she wanted to scream. But the mercenary kept his hand on her mouth. "So much for your boyfriend huh?" He said and turned her face to his. "Don't worry, We're going to have a lot of fun together." He said and proceeded to lick his lips._

"Ozaki… get up!" _IF thought as she watched him, Ozaki laid on the ground face down with a puddle of blood forming around him._

 _"Let's get this show started." The mercenary said and started to drag IF back where they came, they stepped over Ozaki and Ozaki grabbed the mercenaries foot, he stood up immediately and grabbed the mercenary by the throat. The other mercenary tried to stop him, but Ozaki grabbed his pistol from his side and shot a bullet that went right between the mercenaries eyes without glancing away. How Ozaki is able to do this, who knows._

 _"N-No way!" The mercenary growled and Ozaki threw him down to the ground before grabbing the other sword. Dual wielding both of them, he slowly walked up to the mercenary and crossed them over his head. with a quick slice, he severed the mercenary's head from his body, his head rolled across the ground as Ozaki let out a painful sigh and fell down._

 _"Ozaki!" IF shouted and caught him. Blood ran down his guard uniform and escaped his mouth. "You saved my life…"_

 _"...I couldn't… gh! Let them have you." he muttered as IF helped him to his feet._

 _"We've got to get you back. You need medical attention."_

 _"I'm a lost cause IF… just go." Ozaki insisted, but IF refused and started to drag him. "Stop…"_

 _"Like hell I am, you saved my life and I'm not letting you sacrifice yours for it!"_

 _Ozaki stayed silent as he stared at IF, the look on determination on her face said it all, he smiled before closing his eyes._

 _IF dragged Ozaki all the way back to Lowee and was able to get him there just in time. Doctors had already started working on him and stitching up his wounds._

 _IF was in the Basilicom at the moment while they worked on Ozaki in the barracks below the Basilicom._

 _About an hour had passed before one of the doctors informed IF that Ozaki would be fine and that he was ready to be visited. IF didn't waste any time. She went down to his room and opened the door, Ozaki laid on the bed with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She went up to him and saw the scars on his abdomen and chest._

 _Her face lit red as she stared at his body, it wasn't the first time she saw someone like this though, she remembers seeing Hikan like this before. Now thinking more about it, Ozaki acted like Hikan in many ways. Hikan acted like this when he went to save Neptune back in Leanbox from Nagana…_

 _"Thank you Ozaki…" she said and turned her back to him, but she hesitated for a second before turning back towards him and walking up to him. Her face was more red then it had ever been._ "Come on IF… do it!" _She yelled at herself staring at Ozaki but, in the end, she still couldn't do it…_

 _IF left the room before taking one glance back at Ozaki and shutting the door._

* * *

 **[IF]**

I sat back down on my bed before looking back at the window, then laid back down and shut my eyes.

There's no doubt about it… I'm in love with Ozaki...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't worry, The other chapter will be uploaded too. You should see it uploaded as soon as you started reading this. That chapter will have an update for you all so do stick around! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **[Shizuki]**

I know that this isn't the best idea, but I went ahead and took Noire's room to keep an eye on Uni. But, from what Neptune told me, she really is a workaholic.

Several papers and books were everywhere with Noire's handwriting on them. Her computer had a bunch of tabs pulled up ranging from requests, Nep Mails, (it's a thing, believe me. Even I had trouble believing it) and guild work.

Many of the mail have been asking about "where is our Lady Black Heart?" Or "Please come back!". But I didn't take too much time to take in the scenery. I sat down on Noire's bed and picked up a paper. There were even lines that she didn't need to fill out. Noire really is on top of everything.

"I should check if Uni is asleep." I said to myself and stood up. I walked out of Noire's room and walked towards Uni's.

Upon arriving, I knocked on the door. "Uni? You in there?" I asked, I got no answer. I knocked again. "Uni?"

Still nothing, then I opened the door and walked into Uni's room.

It didn't have much in it, it had it's bed and computer on the far side of the room, but then Uni had shelves with either fake or real guns and she even had some on her walls. Honestly, I don't want to find out if they're real or not. They ranged from pistols to sniper rifles. From shotguns to assault rifles. I never really was good at saying the exact name for each gun, Hikan knows more of that stuff. Besides, I would take a bow over a rifle any day.

But Uni wasn't in here. One of the rifles on her wall was missing and her window was open. Immediately I knew what she did.

"Crap." I cursed and looked out the window, I could see only a glimpse but I saw Uni's red eyes duck into the bushes. I needed to stop her.

Uni had made her way out of the city and was wandering around in the forest, her rifle was in her hand and her finger on the trigger. Ready to pop anyone that decided to show up.

I carefully followed Uni, making sure not to make a sound. But it didn't matter, Uni turned around and aimed her gun at me.

"Show yourself. Now." Uni warned, she's very observant.

I stepped out from my hiding spot and Uni's eyes widened. "Shizuki? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to stop you, it's dangerous to be wandering around and nighttime. Especially in Lastation." I told her and Uni shook her head.

"Like I care, I'm going to do what no-one else wants to do. I'm saving my sister." Uni said and turned back, I grabbed Uni's shoulder.

"Uni. Wait."

"Let me go!" Uni shouted and ripped her shoulder from my grip. She turned around with angry eyes. "You and Hikan won't do anything! If something happens to Noire because you two won't do anything… I won't forgive you!"

" _She's the sister of your enemy… You can kill her to shake Black Heart's morale…"_ The Curse said in my head. I stared at Uni.

"Uni… it's not that. We do want to find Noire, but you have to be patient. Hikan said he would help out tomorrow and-"

"Screw what Hikan says!" Uni interrupted and got right in my face. "I don't care what you or Hikan says, I'm going to find my sister and that's final."

"..." I didn't even realize what I was doing. When Uni was walking away, I had summoned my bow and almost taken a shot at her. I stopped myself before I could load an arrow. "Uni wait!"

"What? I said you can't change my mind." Uni said and stopped, I turned her around to me.

"I know, that's why I'm going with you."

"What? No! I refuse to let you go along with me!" she said and pushed me away, but I quickly advanced towards her and grabbed her arms.

"No matter what you say, I'm going with you and that's final." I said and smiled at her.

"...Fine. But don't get in my way." Uni said and continued walking forward, Hikan told me to keep an eye on her and that's exactly what I'm going to do…

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

Finally back in Planeptune. It's not that I don't like flying, I'm just not used to it yet still. Yeah three whole years of getting used to it and I'm still not.

But anyway, something just doesn't feel right. Ever since I became a CPU I've had this feeling like… everyone believes in me. It feels nice and all but sometimes, I get the reward when I don't even deserve it.

Sure I did kill Akumu and destroyed The Saviors organization with my own hands, but I still got the credit when the goddesses came back to defend their nations. I wasn't even present at all for that part, I guess you can say that I don't like being the center of attention but can you blame me? During my life, I was a mistake, turned into a powerful criminal. Grew up with no emotion or memory for a time, kind of gave birth to a being that could destroy Gamindustri and everyone in it just because he wanted too and now, I'm a CPU that everyone recognizes as a hero.

Going through my thoughts, a screen popped up in my face and snapped me back to reality. It was something from Nepgear.

" **Hikan? If you're in Planeptune, can you come by the Basilicom. I'll be waiting downstairs outside."**

She's just waiting down there? That's a little strange and it's night-time too. I wonder what she wants?

I flew down to the Basilicom and saw Nepgear sitting on the stairs working on something. I forgot that she was into hardware gadgets and stuff like that. Currently she was working on some type of box, that's all it was at the moment. I haven't really gotten involved in that stuff myself.

"Hey Nepgear." I called out and she looked up and saw me. She immediately smiled.

"Hi Hikan!" she said and stood up, I landed on the ground and reverted back.

"What did you need me for? Did something happen?"

"N-Not really… I was just wondering if you could… go on a walk with me?" Nepgear asked and I stared at her before smiling.

"Yeah, sure. It is a lovely night for a walk." I told her and, yet again, she bowed.

"Thank you!"

"Will you stop bowing? Please?" I told her and she bowed again anyway.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said twice and made sure not to bow the second time.

"Any place you have in mine?" I asked her and she turned her back to me.

"No… I never really thought I could get this far…" she muttered in a shy voice before looking back at me.

I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so nervous, I'm exactly like you. If you want to ask me something, don't feel afraid to ask."

Nepgear didn't say anything, she just turned her head back and continued forward.

We didn't walk very far. But we did stop when I started getting thirsty, I ran into a nearby store and was inside paying for a drink. But when I looked outside I saw Nepgear backing up.

"I'll be right back." I told the cashier and headed towards the door, when I opened it I saw three goons approaching Nepgear.

"What's the CPU Candidate of Planeptune doing out here?" one of them said and another one circled around Nepgear.

"She's pretty cute…" he said as he examined Nepgear's body.

"P-Please… stop staring at me…" Nepgear muttered and that's when I stepped in.

"Yeah." I said and walked towards Nepgear, the goon nearest to her immediately backed off. "I wouldn't try anything risky. You won't like the outcome."

"Tch! Who are you to tell us what to do?" one of the goons said. "This is what's wrong with Gamindustri now. We have you here Hikan, the world was better off without you as a so-called _hero_. If anything, you are the complete opposite of a hero! Telling people like us what to do…"

"I'm not telling people what to do." I argued and stood beside Nepgear. "I love seeing people like you try to reason with me. Here's the difference between me and you." I said and looked at Nepgear, "People like you see Nepgear and think something perverted… all because she's out on a walk… that's all you people think about is something like that. You wouldn't care who it was." I looked back at the goons, "You would do something to a kid if you had the chance. When the real people in Planeptune are living their lives and actually doing something with their lives."

From the look on his face, he had no idea what I was talking about. Then he started laughing, "You giving some type of lecture is bullshit! You were once like us!"

That's when it hit me. "All three of you are Savior members… I thought we took them all out." I said and they smiled.

"You may think that, but not everyone was taken out." one of them said and I looked back at Nepgear, she was shivering a little bit. "Besides, what are you doing walking around here with _her_ of all people? Aren't you supposed to be, oh I don't know, helping Gamindustri? Last I heard was that there was some sort of beast running around and no-one can catch it?"

"B-Beast?" Nepgear said confused and I looked back at her.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to scare you."

"Scare her? Maybe, but at least I'm telling the truth." he said… I had enough.

I vanished from sight and grabbed the guy by the neck, lifting him into the air. He gasped for air as I squeezed his neck. "Shut your mouth."

"Gh… heh… there he goes again… trying to silence people… that know the truth!" he said and the other two members looked at Nepgear.

"There's a beast loose in Gamindustri." one of them said to Nepgear.

"And the CPU's and Hikan can't do anything about it to stop it."

I threw one of them against the wall and looked back at Nepgear. "Nepgear, don't believe a word that they're saying."

"He's trying to hide it from you." The goon I threw against the wall said.

I glared over at them and felt the flames within me spark, the goons all took off running while laughing. I looked back at Nepgear.

"Nepgear…"

"A beast? Running around in Gamindustri? Why didn't you tell Neptune?" Nepgear asked and I took a deep sigh.

"Alright, Fine. I'll tell you. But you must promise me to not tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Alright…"

* * *

I told Nepgear about my first encounter with this beast, then told her that it attacked Shizuki and that it was after me. Then told her that it was spotted in Lastation and that it kidnapped someone. Now Noire was missing.

"And all this happened and we didn't know about it…" Nepgear said but I put my hand on her shoulder again.

"Don't worry, we're going to discuss it in the council meeting coming up soon and then we'll deal with this beast." I told her before giving her a smile.

"But Hikan. You said that it was after you. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Nepgear asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't let that thing take me out. I have my duty as a teacher to you." I said and patted her head. She blushed and smiled at me. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hikan…" She said and nodded. "Then… I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit." I said and looked into the sky. "It's getting late, we should head back."

"Yeah, okay." Nepgear agreed and I went back into the store, paid for my drink, persuaded the cashier that nothing happened to his wall outside and left with Nepgear.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

Uni and I searched almost every dungeon based area in Lastation, nothing came up with either Noire, the beast, or Yagi. The sun'll be rising soon.

I yawned as we walked around in a cave… but it wasn't just any cave. This was the cave that Hikan fought Kinoshita in all that time ago. The holes in the floor and walls were still broken too.

Kinoshita isn't someone I'll talk about much. Long story short, he was supposed to defeat Noire and take her place as CPU of Lastation, but Hikan stopped him.

"Uni. We've checked everywhere, and we have yet to even find something leading back to Noire." I told her, but Uni kept investigating the cave anyway. She barely said a word to me. And she wouldn't turn to face me either. "Uni."

"How long are you going to complain?" Uni snapped and turned her head to me. Her face full of annoyance. "If you want to leave then go. No-ones stopping you."

"Uni…"

"I'm going to find my sister. I won't stop until I do!" Uni shouted, "I won't understand how you're the top guild agent. Everyone From the guild praises you!"

"Uni Stop…"

"All I ever see you do is give up and leave! I don't even know why you're here with me!"

"Uni! That's enough!" I yelled and Uni's eyes widened. "The reason why I'm here is because I'm worried about you. What would happen if you did find Noire and the beast is there? You'll be too worn out to attempt to fight it. I experienced what that thing can do and it's not something you think you can take on alone."

"But… Noire is…"

"Noire knows what she's doing. If she leaves Lastation she trusts her sister to be back there. Helping out with the nation and keeping it safe while she's gone. And now you're out here looking for her." I told her and I hit the tear-jerker. A tear welled up in Uni's eye and slid down her cheek. "Now come on, let's get you back to Lastation. Noire will return, I know she will."

"...Alright." Uni finally agreed and followed close behind me as we made our way out of the cave. Once out, I turned back to Uni and saw her head was still down. I knew she would come to reason when I said that. I act like I don't know it but I still do.

Back when Uni was born, she was still scared of everything. That makes sense since she was just born, but since she was Noires sister, Noire made sure that she made her top of the CPU Candidates. In only one month, Uni was able to fight on her own and help out Noire with her work. Now Uni has one motive only, to get noticed by Noire. She's constantly doing extra work around Noire and trying to be her in some way. It's no wonder she wanted to find Noire. She thought she would be seen by her.

Then I heard something that sounded like a groan. Uni walked into me and looked up at me with another look of annoyance. "Don't just stop suddenly!"

"Sh!" We stayed silent and listened and heard another groan coming from beside the cave. I cautiously walked towards the side of the cave and saw a familiar face...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, first things first. I'm going to be taking another break. Yes I know, I had one already before the story started and I'm sorry, but it's something that I need to do. I want to make the best stories for you all, the best way possible. But I cannot do that due to my lack of creativity, I had lost it for quite some time now and I cannot think of anything to help it out, I asked advice from one of my friends that also writes stories and publishes them and he told me to take a break and think about new ideas while you're on that break. Come up with new stuff that will psyche your fans. So that's what I'm going to do. I know that everyone will have mixed opinions but I'm doing this to make _Hikan's Re;birth_ an amazing story for everyone. I'm sorry if this is shocking news to you all but I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will return. And with that, A bunch of new ideas for this story than before. I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all at my return!**

 **NOTE: The poll on my page will end on December 24th! Make sure to get your votes in, It's greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When I say familiar face, I mean the face looks similar to someone. The person, who was female, had the look of Hikan, but it was more feminine. Her breathing was ragged and her dark red hair, like I said, looks like Hikan, was short and messy. Most of it went down the back of her neck towards her shoulders, so it looked like she combed it back to make sure it stayed there. Her clothes consisted of a brown short sleeved jacket with a white t-shirt. She at least had a C-cup. Her white shirt was tucked into her short denim shorts, which stopped at her thighs revealing only a little bit of skin due to the white stockings that went down into her brown combat boots.

I crouched down next to her and felt her head, she didn't seem to have a fever, and she didn't have any sort of injuries on her at all. At least, not from the outside.

"What happened to her?" Uni asked me and I looked back at her.

"I'm not sure, but we should get her back to the Basilicom." I told her and Uni hesitated before nodding. I picked the girl up and carried her piggyback style back to the Basilicom, the girls groans continued as we walked back.

"...No…" the girl groaned.

"She's asleep?" Uni asked again and I nodded.

"She must be having a bad dream, but that's a weird spot to fall asleep at." I said and looked back at Uni. "Think she's a traveler?"

"I don't see what else she could be. But this is my first time seeing her." Uni pointed out and I looked at the girl.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her before either."

"Do you think she was kidnapped too?" Uni asked me, I wasn't too sure honestly.

"I don't think so, if she was kidnapped by the beast then she wouldn't be lying beside the cave and it would've been reported by now." I pointed out and looked back where I was going.

"Yeah… you may be right."

"Stay…with…me…" the girl groaned again, her voice sounded as if she was in pain.

"Must be some nightmare…"

"I guess so…"

* * *

We arrived back in the Basilicom and immediately went to Noires room, I laid the girl on Noire's couch and turned back to Uni.

"I wonder what she was doing out there." Uni told me and I looked back at the girl again.

"I'm not sure, but let's leave her here to rest." I said and pulled up my phone.

"Calling Hikan…?" Uni muttered.

"Uni… Hikan's not a bad guy. Sure, for the past couple weeks, he's been lazy. Even I got annoyed by it. But when something serious happens, Hikan takes things serious. Give him some time." I explained and Uni looked away.

"I'll believe that when I see it…"

Entering Hikan's contact, I held the phone up to my ear. The phone kept ringing and ringing… and ringing before going to voicemail. "Come on Hikan."

I tried again. The phone rang twice before Hikan finally picked it up. "Shizuki…? Do you know what time it is...?"

"Yeah yeah, you were asleep. But this is important Hikan."

"Did something happen with Uni?"

"No… well kind of, but it's fine now. We found another person, but it's not Noire or Yagi."

"Wait… Yagi? Who's that?"

"No time! You can sleep now, but I want you here in Lastation first thing in the morning before the Council meeting!"

"...Alright. I'll be over there later."

"Thank's Hikan. Bye."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and looked back where Uni was, she was no longer there. She must have went back to her room. "Sometimes, I worry about you Uni…"

I sat down on the couch next to the sleeping girl. Where did she come from? And why was she asleep next to that cave… there's so many questions that I have that can't be answered yet.

"You'll be safe here." I told her, I don't know if she can hear me or not.

 _"A girl that resembles Hikan… You know what might happen don't you?"_ The Curse started. _"Kill her while you have the chance!"_

 _"Will you be quiet already?"_ I scolded and stood up, I should get some rest. Hopefully Hikan remembers to come over here…

* * *

...Not again.

Again I was in a void with a younger me sitting in front of me. She had a smile on her face and was sitting patiently for me.

"What do you want now?" I asked her and the Curse giggled.

"I sense a disturbance from that girl. She's not supposed to be here." the Curse said.

"Will you give it a rest? I'm not going to kill anyone else that's close to me." I growled, but the Curse simply giggled again.

"It's obvious that you won't do what I say, but I keep trying to warn you. That girl is not supposed to be here." the Curse warned. "If you keep her here. Bad things will happen."

"Whatever. I'm not gonna believe anything you say. All you want me to do is kill everyone I know and love."

"I'm here to help you!" The Curse shouted. "Ever since your parents died, I led you on the right path! I helped you live through every ordeal. I was the one who told you to join The Saviors! I helped you meet Hikan!"

"I'M NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE!" I snapped. "I listened to what you said back then, but now I'm on my own path. I'm not under your control anymore… Hikan helped me break out."

The Curse said nothing, she just stared at me for a couple seconds before a smile crept back across her lips.

"Hehehehehehehehe." She giggled. "You'll know soon enough…"

The Curse waved her hand in front of her and my vision went black.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

"...huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Hikan looming over me. "H-Hikan?"

"Yeah, it's me." he said and a smirked stretched across his lips. "And here I thought it would be ME getting up last."

"Shut up…" I muttered and rubbed my eyes. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah, I did… and well…"

"Well what?"

"She's awake."

"What?!"

I jumped up and ran out towards the couch. True enough, the girl was awake. Her eyes were orange, like the color of a sunset. She looked over at me.

"Um… hi?" I said awkwardly. The girl stared at me before choking back a laugh.

"Is that how you always greet others?" she asked, her voice resembled mine a little bit. But it sounded a little deeper.

"Not really, but I didn't know how you would act." I said, this is an interesting person already…

"I act like me! Obviously!" she said and looked around, "So, where am I? I don't remember being here."

"You're in the Lastation Basilicom." I answered and the girl scratched her head.

"Lastation…? That sounds familiar…"

Hikan walked into the room and looked at the girl. "I would hope so. It's one of the four big nations here."

"Four… nations?" the girl questioned again. "I-I can't remember."

"Oh no…" Hikan muttered before facepalming.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" I asked and Hikan stepped closer.

"If you don't mind me asking. What's your name?" Hikan asked and the girl closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"I… I can't remember that either!" she yelled and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh dammit! I knew it!" Hikan cursed and looked back at me, "It's amnesia… it's ALWAYS amnesia."

I looked at the girl. "Oh no… what will I do… I can't even remember my favorite meal!"

"Calm down, it'll be alright." I reassured her and gave her a smile. "We'll help you recover your memory. Won't we?" I looked over at Hikan.

"Yeah, we'll help. But for now, we have to go." Hikan checked his phone. "The Council starts soon, by the time we get back to Planeptune we'll have to haul ass."

"Alright." I looked back at the girl, "We'll be back later. For now though, stay here."

"Wait! Why don't I just come with you?" The girl asked and Hikan shook his head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea…" Hikan said and the girl stood up and walked over to him.

She put her finger on his chest and smiled. "I'm not gonna listen anyway. Come on! Let's go!"

"...It's no use." I muttered and looked at the girl. "Fine, you can come. Let's go."

"Yes!" the girl said and jumped into the air and ran towards the door.

Hikan let out a sigh and followed after her. Why was he so against letting her go with us?

"If you're coming with us, then your name, for now, will be…" Hikan put his hand to his chin to think, "Yukiko?"

The girl nodded, "Whatever! Let's go!" she said excited and left the room, Hikan and I following after her…

* * *

I drove on my bike with Yukiko while Hikan was flying in his CPU Form beside us. Yukiko stared at him in amazement.

"Whoa. You look awesome!" she complimented and Hikan shifted his gaze at us.

"I appreciate the compliment." he said before looking in front again, his serious face never changed.

"Does he always look like that?" Yukiko whispered.

"That's just his alternate form. He'll be normal later." I said, "So Yukiko? Do you remember anything at all?"

"Hmmm… I remember me having a mission… but I can't remember what it was…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll be able to help you remember what it was." I reassured her and she gave me a wide smile.

"Thanks."

Hikan upped his speed and flew faster then before. I could barely keep up with him. "Hikan! Wait!"

At the mention of Hikan's name, Yukiko went silent. I felt one of her hands leave my side, she groaned in pain again. "Hikan?"

I kept my eyes on the road, "That's his name, he's Hikan and my name is Shizuki. Sorry for not introducing earlier."

"And… Shizuki…?" Yukiko muttered and she leaned on me, I came to a stop so Yukiko didn't fall off. Hikan looked back and came to a stop as well.

"You two… why does those two names sound important?" Yukiko muttered as Hikan flew towards us.

"What's wrong? We need to move." Hikan pointed out and I looked at him.

"Hikan, look at her." I told him, "She's in pain. We need to help her."

Hikan stared at the girl before nodding, "Fine, but we need to hurry."

I smiled at him before laying Yukiko on the ground, I held my hand over her and closed my eyes. I felt energy surround me.

Yukiko's energy felt… odd. It feels like she has a lot of burdens on her… I shouldn't be going through this stuff though. But… I can't find the reason for her pain.

"...Gah!" Suddenly I snapped back to reality. What the heck was that?! Something's blocking me out.

"Shizuki?" Hikan walked beside me and held my shoulder, "What is it?"

"She…" I held my breath, "She should be alright now." I stood up and helped Yukiko to her feet.

"Owww… that hurt…" Yukiko complained and opened her eyes, "What?"

Hikan stared at her before smiling, "Nothing, let's get moving." And with that, Hikan flew back into the air and flew off as Yukiko and I followed on my bike…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I have returned! I know that a lot of you have been waiting, but I am finally back and ready to write again. I have much more stuff planned now for this story then I originally did, so I hope you all will like the ideas I've come up with ready to continue this journey with me again. And before I forget, I highly recommend going to check out _Jack Hunter,_ He's someone that I've been chatting with to help him get ready for his next big story on Neptunia, so go show him some love! With that being said, I hope you liked the stories return and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Remember! The poll is still going on! Get your votes in before December 24th!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **[Hikan]**

Well… we didn't make it in time.

Even if I was in my CPU form, we weren't able to make it. I ran out of energy as we landed next to the guild. I was so tired that my legs almost collapsed under me, but I pushed forward.

I ordered Yukiko to stay in the lobby, she complained and begged at first but I would not allow it. Seymour is already going to yell at me because I was late. Seriously, he's like Histy sometimes.

And I wasn't wrong, Shizuki and I stepped into the room and saw Seymour with his arms crossed in front of us. "Where have you two been?"

"Something came up that we had to help real quick." I said and scratched the back of my head, "Sorry… Ahahaha…"

"Hmph! Typical, not only is Planeptune's general STILL not here, but the great Hikan Masato is late to his own councils meetings." Seymour stated and walked back towards his seat.

Still, the Planeptune general isn't here? He usually misses some things that aren't as important, but he usually never misses a council meeting. I guess an emergency came up. In his place, however, was Histy, IF was sitting next to my seat and Ozaki had already taken his place and was sorting through papers, closely examining them with his friend beside him: the Leanbox General.

He usually misses preparing the meetings due to his own job in Leanbox, being the CPU's assistant and all. It seemed Vert hired a new guy to help her while she… worked on her own thing.

His short blonde hair was straight in the back and in the middle of his head, but once going towards the front, his hair went up, it looked like he had a fin on his head. His glasses were dark tinted so you couldn't see his eyes and he wore a black long-sleeved jacket with a black vest under it, he had gray fingerless gloves on his hands and black dress pants along with black dress shoes. The most impressive thing about him though was that he was blind, that's why he tinted his glasses. But he was able to move around freely and read and tell when things are in front of him. He says that it took him a long time to be able to do all of this, but I'm sure he has some sort of secret.

I sat down at my chair and Shizuki took her seat next to me, Once Seymour saw us all in place, he stood up from his chair. "Council is now in session!" he announced and IF looked over at him, about to say something. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Let it go." I whispered and she looked back at me.

"But…" I stared at her, "Fine…"

"Recently, in all four of our home nation's. We had nothing but peace, the CPU's continue to protect their nations and compete for their shares. However, something has started to change that perfect peace." Seymour explained and held his hand towards Ozaki, "Ozaki."

"Thank you sir." Ozaki said as Seymour sat down and Ozaki stood up, "In all of our nations, there has been a monster like no other that has been sighted. A beast that can use advance technology and can avoid every nation's security. This beast is certainly one of most dangerous creatures we've come across." he explained, "Using the technology between Leanbox and Lowee, we were able to capture an image of the beast." he said and looked over at the Leanbox general and nodded.

"Here it is." the general said, his voice was calm and professional, he was like the perfect assistant. He pressed a button on the table and a screen slowly came down from the ceiling. Once fully down the screen lit up and showed a picture. Sure enough, it was exactly like what Shizuki told me it looked like. It had it's arm up with it's claw shot out and was looking into a forest. "As you can see, this beast resembles a human, but we've never seen it's face. We're not sure if this thing is a human or not."

"It would be best if we send our best hunters to apprehend such a creature." Histy suggested and Seymour looked over at her.

"It would, but my focus is on another matter." Seymour stated, "Surely, all of you must know that Lady Black Heart has gone missing."

"I've gotten reports, yes. But I have unable to pinpoint her precise location." the Leanbox General pointed out.

"With the technology both you and Lowee possess, you are unable to perform a simple task? Unbelieveable Makoto!" Seymour yelled. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that his name is Makoto.

"Don't blame him!" IF blurted out and Seymour glared over towards her.

"Why are you even here? This meeting is for the Council Generals… And you are no General." Seymour criticized and IF gritted her teeth. I looked over at Ozaki and saw him staring at me. I already knew what he wanted.

"I asked her here personally Seymour. As the leader of the Council, whatever I say goes." I declared and Seymour stared at me.

"Fine." I looked back at Ozaki and he smiled and mouthed the words "thank you". "Onto another important matter. I refuse to allow anyone from Lastation to take part in this hunt."

"What? Seymour, please understand-" Ozaki started but Seymour shook his head.

"Lastation's CPU is missing. Our first priority is to find her, Lastation's protection is at risk!" Seymour pointed out and Shizuki looked over at him.

"Uni is there in Lastation, she can hold it down until Noire comes back." Shizuki commented but Seymour slapped his hand down on the table.

"Absolutely not. Uni is not yet ready." Seymour denied.

"Not ready? Uni has as much experience as Noire does! She helps Noire with all of her work." Shizuki argued and look at Histy. "Tell him Histoire."

"It is true that Uni has made an incredible impact on Lastation, both her and Noire have been able to increase their shares more than twice the amount of the other nations." Histoire agreed, "but, I will have to agree with Seymour, Uni is not yet ready to have Lastation under her responsibility. She has yet to awaken her CPU form."

"Then I can help her. I can-"

"Shizuki, enough." I ordered and stood up. "Uni won't be able to hold Lastation down on her own, but that doesn't mean whe will be on her own." I explained and looked at Seymour, "That's the one thing that I hope to change around here, no-one will be on their own anymore. My job is to keep Gamindustri safe with the CPU's. When another one of my comrades is in danger, then I'll help them with all I've got. This beast is our biggest threat and I know that this beast has a connection to Noire's disappearance."

"Yes yes, you love doing your long monologues…"

"Monologue or not. Seymour, you will assist in finding this creature and capturing it. Shizuki and I will focus on finding Noire." I decided and stood up. "Ozaki and Makoto, you two will use the tech you have to find the beast. Histoire… I know how hard it will be, but have Neptune meet me in Lastation. IF, I want you to look around Planeptune for the beast." I commanded and looked around, "If any of us finds anything about the beast, immediately contact me or Shizuki. We'll show this beast to not mess with us."

Everyone nodded except for Seymour and I smiled. "Then this council is-"

"Hikan!" The guild receptionist came barreling into the room out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"It's the girl you had with you. Yukiko. A emergency came in and she insisted that she would take the quest. I told her to stay put but she wouldn't listen."

"Calm down, it's alright. We'll get her."

"Please hurry, because the emergency came in because… it's the beast again…"

* * *

After hearing that I didn't waste any time. I ran down the stairs and bursted out the door of the guild. I jumped into the air as fire engulfed me. Transforming into my CPU form.

The area that Yukiko went to was a cave that I will never forget… the Planeptune hideout of The Saviors. I flew over there so fast that it took me less then two minutes.

I landed on the ground and reverted back. I ran into the cave calling Yukiko's name.

"Yukiko! Where are you!" I yelled looking around, we blocked up the entrance to the hideout to assure that no-one stumbles in. But I could not find Yukiko anywhere.

I walked out of the cave after searching. Where was she? She was supposed to be here.

I pulled my phone out and was about to call Shizuki, but something caught my ears.

"Hahahahahahahaha." A deep gruesome laugh coming from in front of me. I looked up and saw nothing at first, but I heard something. Immediately I knew what it was.

"Stop hiding behind your invisibility, show yourself." I called out and something flashed in front of me, white flashes went around the air and soon the skin of the beast started showing. Shortly after, the entire beast was in front of me. Seeing it sure was something… "Yeah, I'm getting excited!"

The beast made a low growl as it pointed it's finger at me. "Hikan…" it muttered with Shizuki's voice, "HELP!" it yelled with Yukiko's voice.

"You… what did you do with Yukiko?!" I shouted and the beast grunted before raising its arm into the air. It's claws shot out of it's gauntlet and growled at me.

Suddenly, it charged for me, faster then I expected it to be. I quickly side-stepped and threw my leg around, hitting it in the side, but it barely affected the beast. It looked over at me and threw it's arm forward. I moved out of the way and summoned my short-sword, quickly slicing the beast in front of me. But it threw it's arm up and blocked the attack. Then grabbed ahold of me and picked me up. With a roar of defiance, it ran towards the cave and smashed me against the wall.

"Gah!" I grunted, I actually felt blood run up my throat and escape my mouth, it's been so long since I've seen my own blood. "Playing that way huh?"

I flipped over the beast after it took me off the wall for another smash and turned quickly. The beast turned and walked towards me. I dodged another one of it's slashes and grabbed it's arm, but it easily shook me off by swinging it back at the cave, this thing's strength is inhuman.

After hitting the wall of the cave again, I slid to the ground and quickly recovered. Again the beast walked towards me and this time both claws were out of his gauntlets. I summoned another sword and held my ground, "Come on! Let me show you my power!" I yelled and ran towards the beast. I slashed at it's abdomen, but it easily parried my attack and slashed its claws towards me. I ducked and went for another kick. But the beast was ready this time, it jumped over my kick and landed behind me. I turned around towards it and slashed quickly, but the beast backed away from my slash and went for a stab, I diverted it's claw away, but it used it's other hand to grab me by my throat and lifted me into the air, I dropped my sword in the process. It brandish one of its claws again aiming right under my chin.

I smacked my hand on it's mask and erupted fire from my palm, immediately it dropped me and reeled back. I grabbed my sword and swung across it's chest. Making a mark across it's armor. It growled at me and raised its arm at me, shooting one of its claws towards my face. I quickly turned my head as the claw went sailing over, when I looked back up the beast was ready and swung its fist at my face, connecting against my cheek, I flew back and landed on the wall of the cave. The beast ran towards me and grabbed me by my shirt. Lifting me in the air again. I grabbed its arm again and erupted fire, but it didn't bother putting me down. It shot another claw out of his free arm and threw it towards me face. I grabbed his arm and held it back, but it was slowly closing in on my face. Now would be the time…

"To transform!" I shouted and continued to push the beast's arm back, but nothing was happening… why wasn't I transforming!

The beast grunted and threw me towards the ground. I landed with a thud and looked back at the beast. Not only that but I couldn't move my body… what is going on?

The beast slowly made its way over to me and raised its foot over my head, I still couldn't move!

"Shit!"

"Take this!"

Before the beast could stomp down on my head, it received a cut across its mask and stumbled back, landing in front of me was someone, I certainly wasn't expecting.

"N-Noire?!" I called out surprised and as Noire looked back at me. She was in her CPU form with her weapon ready for a fight

"You idiot, don't you know that you tire yourself out?" she said before fixing her attention back to the beast. It looked between me and Noire before grunting and turning away. It jumped into the air and landed up above the cave, it looked back at us before it's eyes on it's mask flashed yellow and hitting something on its gauntlet. It disappeared in an instant.

"Hah… hah… thanks Noire." I thanked as I struggled to get up. Noire looked at me before sighing.

"You should know better, I thought you would be aware of your energy by now." Noire said as she floated over to me and helped me to his feet.

"Alright, I...I got a little carried away…" I said and she choked back a laugh.

"A little?"

"Enough about me though, where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

With that comment she blushed, "Worried? About me?"

"Yes! Uni and Shizuki went out searching for you and I was going to search for you right after the council was over."

"...I don't remember what happened that much, I remember that… thing though." Noire said and looked back where the beast had left. "And… I was found by a girl…"

"A girl?" I said and then felt something jump on my back.

"ME!" Yukiko announced as she jumped up on me. Almost causing me to stagger over again.

"Yukiko! Get offa me!" I scolded and she let go, she walked up in front of me and tilted her head.

"Sooo. What was that thing? Was that what you were talking about in the Council?" Yukiko asked and Noire looked at me too.

"I would also like to hear what happened." Noire chimed in and I nodded.

"Alright… here's what happened."

I explained what we talked about at the Council meeting, how the beast was more dangerous then we thought and discussing how to find Noire.

"I see… Not even Lowee and Leanbox's satellite system was able to locate me?" Noire repeated and looked down, "That's strange…"

"But I found her lying outside in a clearing, they couldn't take the picture?" Yukiko asked and I almost lost my footing again, both Yukiko and Noire held me up.

"You're going to end up killing yourself at this point." Noire told me as they helped me keep my balance, "Come on."

"...Heh. It sounds like Noire is worried about me…" I teased and Noire blushed.

"I-I'm not worried! J-Just… considering Lastation's citizens. Some people like you there." Noire quickly reacted. I smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Um… Noire? You're blushing." Yukiko pointed out and Noire let go of me, straining Yukiko. "Wait! I can't carry him myself!"

"Well, looks like you'll just have to deal with it!" Noire yelled as she flew into the air towards Lastation.

"Wait! Noire!" Yukiko yelled but Noire wasn't stopping.

"Forget it, she's too pissed." I said and laughed a little bit, "That's what we get for teasing her like that."

"You… you don't care?"

"Not really, lay me down by that tree over there." I said and she did and sat next to me.

"So, what happened? You were pretty worn out."

"I'll tell you while we wait, I'll call Shizuki and IF to come get us." I said and started to scroll to Shizuki's contact…

* * *

 **Same thing, poll ends December 24th. Get them in while you can! It's greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yukiko looked down at the ground and scratched her head. "Huh, so even you can get tired."

"I rarely do, but I was flying everywhere in CPU form and I flew over here as fast as I could to find you." I replied and she looked at me.

"Looks like you have some training to do yourself." she told me and nodded.

"I trained for the first year and it went well. I thought I understood what it meant to be a CPU, but I guess I still got a ways to go." I said, "Still… Yukiko? Can you even fight?"

"What? Of course I can." Yukiko said and jumped to her feet, clenching her fists together. "I fight with my fists!"

"Only those? I know a few things myself, but I wouldn't rely on those solely." I said and slowly got up, "I think you can use something else to fight, you just can't remember it yet. It was the same for me."

"So what are you saying? What should I do?"

"I'm helping to train the CPU Candidates, you can join me in training them and I can help you out too." I said and then I heard the sound of bikes coming. "That must be them, ready to go to Planeptune?"

"Planeptune? Is that another one of the four cities?" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and it's the most advanced."

Soon after Shizuki and IF rode up to us along with Neptune flying behind them.

"Hikan, are you alright?" Neptune asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine now, but I'm still a bit tired." I replied and she sighed in relief.

"Hikan, what happened? Where's Noire, and what happened to the beast?" Shizuki questioned and I held my hands up.

"I'll explain everything after we get back to Planeptune. I need a warm meal in my belly." I said rubbing my stomach, IF sighed.

"Even after almost dying you still act like that…"

* * *

After a short ride back to Planeptune, we arrived back at the Basilicom. Compa was still at work so I went ahead and cooked something up. I'm not the best cook, but I can make a mean steak dish.

After eating, Neptune had dragged Yukiko up to her room to play some games with her while I was sitting on the couch in the living room facing Shizuki and IF, Histy was hovering to my left. All three were listening intently as I explained what happened.

"I see… so Noire showed up to help you in the end?" Shizuki asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, if she didn't show up when she did. I'm pretty sure that I'd be dead." I hinted and Histy floated in front of me.

"Still, it worries me that you tired yourself out just fighting the beast. What were you thinking? You even said you were tired." Histy scolded and I chuckled nervously.

"Old habits, I guess… I know that I'm not what I used to be."

"But you're not like the others either." IF pointed out and Histy nodded.

"Yes, you were made different. The shares combined from all four nations made you, you had the beliefs of a lot of people in all four nations. It's something that has never happened before."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm connected to all four nations and when one's shares goes down. I get affected as well." I said and then something snapped into my mind. "Wait… that's what happened."

"What? What happened?" Shizuki asked and I smiled.

"Noire had been missing so she wasn't there to do most of the work and her shares went down. Then it affected me as well."

"That could be a possibility, but even if it was. It wouldn't have affected you that much." Histy said. "Hikan, I believe it was because you overused your power. You transformed a lot over the past couple days, and it takes a lot of energy to do so."

"...Alright, maybe I used a bit too much." I confessed and then leaned back against the couch. "But something's been bothering me, it's about Yukiko."

"What about her?" IF asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, just something about her doesn't sit right with me. She left to go fight the beast and found Noire instead, she doesn't remember much about her so-called mission and she said she could fight with her fists."

"Do you think it's a case related to yours?" Shizuki suggested, "She was part of The Saviors too?"

"I doubt it, she seems far to outgoing and friendly to be part of that group." I denied and looked outside. The sun had started setting too. "*yawn* I'm beat, I think I'm going to hit the hay early tonight."

"Alright, Good night then." Histy said and waved at me, I looked back at the three and waved goodbye before walking towards the elevator…

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

After seeing Hikan leave, I told Histoire and IF that I was going over to Leanbox. I've grown to have a close bond with Vert. Ever since Hikan was killed back then, Vert was the one that stood by my side even when I pushed her away she kept coming back.

I stopped in front of the Basilicom and walked in. One of the workers saw me and bowed, "Welcome back Shizuki." He greeted, "Have you come to see Lady Green Heart?"

"Yes, is she available?" I asked and the worker shrugged.

"I apologize, I am not sure. You will have to speak to Makoto."

"Understood, thanks again." Without another second thought, I walked past the worker and went up to the assistant quarters. I knocked on the door before walking in and saw Makoto's things sitting across his desk. But he wasn't here.

I went up to his computer and saw many requests, most of them weren't for help though. Instead, it was his own work. Projects that he's been working on. There were so many different things that I didn't even know which one to start with.

"There you are Shizuki." A voice said behind me and I quickly turned around, Makoto was standing behind, his black jacket was off and he had a kitchen apron on. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"I'm sorry for the surprise visit, and for looking at your computer…" I apologized and he waved his hand.

"It's not to worry about. Come. I've prepared a meal for myself, but since you're here, you can help me." Makoto insisted and I shook my head.

"No, it's alright Makoto." I waved off but Makoto grabbed my shoulder.

"Nonsense, I always treat our guests right." He said before turning and walking back the way he came.

After a few short minutes, Makoto came back in with two plates in his hands. He handed me one and I saw the food. It looked amazing.

He put mashed potatoes on the side along with some lettuce beside it, the main course was a huge cylinder of meat and two large bones on the side to eat it. "I call it, Behemoth Tenderloin. Made from the meat of one of Leanbox's dangerous behemoths."

"You went to get this yourself?" I asked and he nodded.

"We'll, not just me. I had Ozaki and IF come with me too." Makoto admitted, "But I have to say, those two have been well connected."

"You've seen it too?"

"Indeed."

We started chatting as we ate, making comments and wondering how our day has been going.

"What about Hikan? Is he alright? And the girl?" Makoto asked.

"Hikan and Yukiko, the girl, are fine. Though… I'm still worried about Yagi…" at the mention of Yagi's name, Makoto furrowed his brow.

"Yagi? Is he the boy that was kidnapped in Lastation?"

"Yes, he's still yet to be found." I said and Makoto gave me a sincere smile.

"Let's see if we can find him, shall we?" He said and stood up. "I'll be back later. Lady Vert has been expecting you as well." With that said he left the room, Vert was expecting me? But I never called her.

I quickly left the room and went up to Verts room. I knocked on the door and heard Verts voice inside. "Come in." I entered the room and saw Vert sitting on her bed with some tea in her hands. "Ah Shizuki, it's been a while."

"Yeah, work has had me very busy."

"I've heard, Makoto told me that Noire went missing for sometime and that there is a beast on the loose in Gamindustri." Vert told me, "Makoto insisted that he'd handle the problem."

I'm sure he did… or she just played her MMO's. "He's a kind assistant. He offered me food when I got here. Even when I refused, he just insisted."

"Makoto is someone that always amazed me, even before he was my assistant. I knew him since he was a teenager." Vert said, "Makoto's parents were always respectful. They followed the rules and were an amazing family. His dad worked in Lastation, so he was rarely home and his mother would work in the Basilicom. Makoto was smart enough that he was able to skip most of his school year. He was so interested in seeing the world for what it is and he had many different hobbies. He loves cooking and he loves helping others. He was so happy with how Leanbox is that he made it a vow to work as the CPU's assistant."

"Interesting…" I said, I was honestly touched by her story. Makoto was always a mysterious person, he never actually sat down and talked about his past.

"But… that was when Nagana was still my assistant and how he plotted to take Leanbox. Nagana lied to Makoto, he told him that being the assistant was troubling… How he was supposed to handle everything that happened in Leanbox, I'll admit… My gaming sessions have gone overboard a lot of times. But I love my nation as much as I love my games. He was trying to turn Makoto. And it almost succeeded, until I stopped it."

"How?"

"I personally met up with Makoto and asked him what's been happening. He got angry at me, threatened that he would kill me himself, but I knew that deep down, he was just scared. So… I helped him like I helped you." She said, "I walked up to him, and hugged him. I told him that he had nothing to worry about, how he would be safe."

"And… he understood it?"

"Like I said earlier, he was scared. He didn't know what to think, and when Nagana was defeated and the invasion in all of the nation's happened… That was most likely the worst day of his life." Vert said and looked at me with sad eyes. "Before it started, he was twenty-two years old, his father had retired and lived a peaceful life with Makoto and his mother. He helped Makoto whenever he could."

"What's the bad part…?"

"I was going to make him my assistant when I got back to Leanbox… but when the other CPU's and I lost to Akumu… and they invaded each nation… It was horrible. I don't remember most of it, but what I will never forget, was when I got back. I found Makoto on his knees in front of his house, the house was on fire and his parents were nowhere to be seen. I called his name and he looked in every direction. Calling for me."

"Is that when…"

"Yes, on that day. Makoto lost both his sight and his parents in the invasion. Due to his blindness, I couldn't make him my assistant… I-I told him that… he would always be protected… I lied to him…" Vert said and I swear I could see tears in her eyes.

"Vert…"

"But… even though he was blind, he never gave up his true goal. He wanted to be my assistant, to help me with anything. He trained his senses and after a year, after Hikan had started his training to be a CPU. Makoto came up to me, in his new clothes, glasses and all. And told me, and I quote, Will you accept me as your assistant, Lady Vert?"

Tears dropped from my eyes as she said the last part of her story. I never knew Makoto was in such pain. Although back then, my mind was still in a fritz after Hikan's passing…

"But, he made his goal. And now he's happy that he's here." Vert said and we heard the door open. Both me and Vert looked over to see Makoto standing there.

"Lady Vert… hearing that story." he started and shook his head, "back then… I was a kid still, I was smart but I was also scared, but that was me back then. Now, I'm Makoto, CPU Green Heart's Assistant. And I'll continue to do my role until my time is up."

"Makoto…" I said and ran towards him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, "I never knew… I wish you would've told me sooner…"

"It's fine Shizuki. " he said and patted my shoulders, "You can let me go."

I let Makoto go and he brought a tray from out of the hall, it looks like he made some sweets for us. "Thank you for your concern you two. But I can assure you, I have changed since then."

"Yeah, a lot of us changed." I said and closed my eyes. Many of us changed…

* * *

 **Poll ends on December 24th! Votes greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **[Yukiko]**

She fell asleep… for someone who says, "hey! Let's play games all night!" She can't stay awake for more than 2 hours…

"Is she usually like this?" I asked her sister, who went by the name Nepgear.

Nepgear gave me an awkward smile "Well… sort of…" Nepgear replied before giving me a serious look. "But, Yukiko? Do you really have amnesia?"

I tried my best to remember. I thought really hard, but nothing came through. "Yeah… I can't remember anything…" I said, I usually don't get upset that much, that's something that I do remember.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. Neptune and the others helped Hikan when he lost his memory." Nepgear said, Hikan lost his memory too? He was like me once?

"Thanks Nepgear." I thanked her before standing up. "Anyway, I'm going to head downstairs for a little bit."

"O-Okay, it's nice meeting you Yukiko."

"Same to you!"

With that said, I left their room and walked down the stairs to the living room. Shizuki wasn't there and neither was the long brown hair girl. The fairy was there though.

"Oh, hello Yukiko, you can use Hikan's room to sleep for tonight." the fairy said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks… uh…?"

"I haven't introduced myself have I? My apologies." the fairy said, "My name is Histoire, I am the Oracle of Planeptune and holder of all of Gamindustri's knowledge."

"Holder of all knowledge?"

"Yes, but I already know what you're going to ask. I'm sorry, I do not know anything about you." Histoire cut short, well there went that idea…

"Crap…"

"Don't worry, you'll get your knowledge back. I know you will."

"Stop saying that, it's becoming a running gag!" I shouted, seriously, everyone's been saying that to me! I know I'll get it back.

"Well, it's late. You should get to bed." Histoire said and yawned, "as should I…"

"Okie! I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I told her and she floated past me.

I was about to follow, but I stopped when I felt something behind me. I turned and saw a glowing light outside the window, it was a fluorescent blue orb floating on the balcony.

"What is that?" I asked myself as I walked towards it, I opened the door to the balcony and walked up to it. It felt odd to be staring at it. When I was right in front of it, I stretched my hand out to it.

Immediately the light grew in size around me, taking over the area until there was no-more Planeptune anywhere, I turned in circles and saw the blank white all around me.

"Hello?! Is anyone there!" I yelled, but all I got was my own echo, I walked forward for a while, calling out the same thing, but after a while, I got a response.

"Who is Yukiko? What is she?" a voice said, I looked around me again. Hoping to see someone.

"Hello? Who's there!" I yelled, but the voice continued whatever it wanted to say.

"Yukiko, A fake name. Lost in their voided memory. Not able to remember anything."

"Can you help me get out of here!"

"You will be an interesting one." the voice said and fog covered the area and I saw a silhouette of someone, it was human.

"Can you help me leave here?" is what I wanted to ask, but I looked down and saw I had a knife in my hand, and the only thing in my mind was to kill whatever this silhouette was.

The knife was more of a dagger. A small blade with a red hilt. But why did I have this? Why was I thinking like this? What's going on!

My body moved on its own as I dashed forward to the silhouette, I reeled my knife forward, going for a stab, the silhouette never moved. I stabbed right through it, I turned and flipped the knife around and started to swiftly dash around the silhouette before cartwheeling to its left and delivered a roundhouse kick.

Even after all of that, it looked like it suffered no damage. The silhouette simply raised its hand and I was knocked back. I rolled across the ground and stood up slowly.

"Damn you!" I shouted randomly, I didn't mean to say that, much less curse. My mind and body are moving on their own.

The silhouette ran towards me with superhuman speed, I reacted by flipping the knife in my hand to where I was holding the blade and threw it, but the silhouette dodged it and continued towards me. I threw a punch once it was in front of me, but it grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back and threw me down on its knee, almost like he was trying to break my back.

It smacked its other hand on my forehead, my eyes widened as my head felt like it was going to explode. I grabbed his arm with my free hand.

"STOP!" I yelled as I tried to pull his hand off, but it was firmly in place. The pain was unimaginable, I never thought this much could exist. "AHHHHH!" I screamed and started to shake on the spot, it was like was being shoved into my mind.

That's when I realized it, memories started forming in my mind. I was remembering…

I shut my eyes and opened them again, the foggy area disappeared and I was in a field. The moon was shining down on me, I looked up at it.

"I remember…" I muttered…

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

I woke up and got a call from Noire in Lastation, so here I was. Sitting on her couch as she went through requests on her computer.

"Here we go, this one shouldn't be too difficult or too easy." Noire said, I got up and walked over to her computer and peered down at it.

 **Clear the monsters out of Costlemark Tower**

Huh… that's it? Clearing monsters?

"You're right, this shouldn't be too difficult." I agreed and Noire glanced up at me. Her expression showed annoyance.

"You remember why we're doing this right?"

"Yeah, I was bored and came to you to give me something to do."

"I brought you here to help with your CPU abilities! You should be grateful that I'm even considering it." Noire stated and I clasped my hands together and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Noire Sensei…" I teased and Noire looked back at her computer. "No, but in all seriousness, I appreciate what you're doing." I told her and she blushed and averted her gaze even farther.

"You better." she muttered and her door swung open. Uni walked in carrying a stack of papers.

"Noire! I finished the paperwork." Uni said and Noire looked past her computer.

"Alright, set it on the table there." she said and looked back at her computer.

Uni started fidgeting, "Hey Noire? I did it even faster this time… Don't you think that-"

"You'll need to do that faster if you want to take my spot." Noire said without looking away from her computer and Uni stared at the back of Noire's computer, her face clearly said she was upset.

"You did great Uni." I complimented, her expression quickly turned into a look of annoyance.

"I don't need you to tell me that." she stated and I shrugged.

"Just… wanted to say that." I said, "Anyway, Noire. Are we heading out now?"

Noire stood up from her chair and stretched. "Yeah, we're heading out."

Uni looked at her confused, "Heading out?"

"Yeah, I called Hikan here to help him out. He's going to do a quest with me."

Uni shook on the spot, "C-Can I come too?"

Noire looked at her surprised, "Uni, That's not a good idea, this quest is one of the most dangerous ones I've seen. I don't think you're ready yet."

I looked over at Noire, "Wait, let her come."

Uni looked up at me surprised, as well as Noire. "Hikan, I cannot allow my little sister to come with us, this quest is one of the hardest ones. We might not be able to do this ourselves."

"There we go, then we'll take Uni with us. You may be helping me with my CPU job, but that doesn't mean I can't do my other role."

"Other role?" Noire asked and I smiled.

"I helped Nepgear a little bit, now I want to help Uni." I said and glanced at Uni and winked at her before Noire could notice.

"...Alright." Noire gave up and looked at Uni, "You can come with us. But, promise me, if things start going bad, I want you to run."

"Alright, I promise." Uni agreed and I smiled again, even if Noire is stuck up with her usual pride, it's nice to see her care for her little sister. I can honestly see these two as regular sisters living together.

"Let's move out." Noire ordered and I nodded.

"Right."

Noire and I went in CPU form to fly over there as we carried Uni. We both had one of her hands as we were flying.

"What's so dangerous about this dungeon? You never said yet." I asked.

"I'm not sure, Costlemark Tower is one of the oldest structures to ever exist. Back when even Lowee was first founded, Costlemark was still running."

I was intrigued by such a structure. "Older then Lowee huh? Fascinating…" Lowee was the oldest nation, it took a while before Planeptune and the other nations were even founded. And this Tower is supposed to be older?

"I think I see it." Uni said looking down, Noire and I followed her gaze and saw ruins on the ground, leading up to what looks like an abandoned castle, most of the top of the castle had disappeared, but the pillars and such were still intact.

"Yeah, that's it." Noire confirmed and we landed in front of the entrance. It was a stairway going down into the ground, the middle of the stairs was glowing too.

I stared down into the abyss before a screen popped up in front of me. "N-Nepgear?"

"Hikan! Where are you?!" She shouted, her expression was terrified.

"I'm with Noire and Uni at the moment, did something happen? What's wrong?"

"It's Yukiko! She disappeared again!"

"Again?" Noire questioned and I closed my eyes to think.

After a few seconds I said, "Alright. I'll look for her after we finish what we started here. In the meantime, look for her in my stead. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay." Nepgear concluded and the screen disappeared. Leaving me, Noire, and Uni in question.

"Who's Yukiko?" Uni asked, I forgot that she didn't know who she was yet.

"The girl that you and Shizuki found? I called her Yukiko since she doesn't have her memory. She also found your sister as well." I said and Noire grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey! That's enough. We'll search for her later. For now, this requires most of your attention." Noire ordered and glared at me, "Don't constantly use that form, you'll drain yourself before you get to the first battle.

"...Alright." I said and closed my eyes, fire erupted around me as I landed on my feet back in my normal form. "Then let's do this already." With that, the three of us took our first steps into the dungeon…

* * *

 **[Ozaki]**

"Yeah… Yeah… I understand…"

I was on the phone with Shizuki, apparently that girl that she found had gone missing. Again.

"Captain?" One of my men called for me and I nodded at them.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out." I said and hung up, standing up and stretching. "Alright boys, we got a target to look out for."

"Oh? Something else happened?" another one said and I nodded at them as well.

"Keep an eye out for a girl with red hair and brown jacket. She's gone missing."

"Alright, so we're moving out?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said as the four of us moved out.

The four of us moved out to the forests by Lowee, since all four of us respect Lady Blanc, we've been coming to work every single day to patrol around Lowee. Don't get me wrong, the Lowean Army is huge, but most of them retired back to their families in Lowee. Some I've heard even have kids now.

The four of us have a very close bond now, it took some time. But as we all kept going on missions together, we've become the bestest of friends.

The first one is Takahata, he's my second-in-command and knows me the best out of our entire group. He's about the same as me, same build, same attitude, the only thing different was our hair, which was a long brown style, it was like a mullet. He was wearing his Lowean outfit, but he usually wears hoodies and jeans when he isn't working and has a pair of headsets on him for music.

The second one was Nishihara, he was the strong one of the group. That being said, he had a build that put me to shame, there is supposedly a rumor going around about him, the guy is able to bench close to seven hundred pounds, and it's no rumor. I watched him do it. His arms were the triple the size of mine. His hair was a buzz cut as well. And he was at least seven feet four.

The last, but not least, was Ashinaga. He was the shortest and weakest of all of us. But he is the smartest of all of us, and he's not afraid to get in a fight. With how his mind works he can dodge anything thrown at him. His hair was short, like mine, and was a dark black. He also wore glasses, giving off the smart vibe.

Nothing dangerous came up as we patrolled, this is what it's usually like though. Lowee has always been that peaceful wonderland that Lady Blanc raised it to be. "Done already huh?" I asked and stretched.

"Yeah, I wish something would come up… I'm getting bored." Nishihara stated and slumped over.

"It's better this way. Lowee will always be peaceful like this." Ashinaga pointed out, I nodded at his statement.

"Yeah, it's a hell of a lot better." I agreed and smiled, "We should head back."

"Definitely!" Takahata also agreed and we all turned, but Nishihara looked back.

"Did you hear that?" he asked and I turned to look at him.

"No, what did you hear?"

"It sounded like something's out here… something made a sound." he said and Takahata looked back at him.

"Man, you worry too much. It's probably some animal or something." he reassured but Nishihara's expression never changed.

"No, there's something out here…" Ashinaga agreed, whenever he says there's something, there usually is.

"Is anyone out there!" I yelled and heard nothing in response. In reaction I drew my sword, while Takahata and Ashinaga drew their guns, Nishihara raised his fists.

"This isn't a joke! You shouldn't try to mess with the Lowean Army!" Takahata shouted.

Suddenly a flash of light lit up and a blue ball of fire came flying towards us, we all jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the tree, completely destroying it.

"That's it. Show yourself you little shit!" Nishihara yelled as we heard something in front of us. Waves of light appeared in front of us and soon… something I didn't want to see appeared in front of us…

The beast stared us down and growled. Takahata and Ashinaga aimed their guns and I pulled out my pistol and aimed it. "The beast…" I muttered, Nishihara cracked a smile staring at the creature.

"So this is what it looks like…" he said.

"It… does look human…" Takahata pointed out.

"Fascinating…" Ashinaga sounded intrigued.

"Captain Ozaki and the rest of Alpha squad. Stand down and surrender if you know what's good for you." A voice and I looked around us, you could see silhouettes of people around. I counted three.

"Like hell we'll stand down. Alpha squad will put you in your place!" I yelled in defiance, the silhouettes didn't look like they were backing down…

"So be it…" the voice muttered and they all rushed towards us. Takahata, Ashinaga, and I all aimed at each silhouette and shot, but they jumped over the bullet and corkscrewed through the air, while doing this, they threw something at us, it was too small to see.

Whatever it was attached to us and started to electrocute us, the three of us screamed in pain as we fell to our knees. I glanced over and saw Nakahata trying to grapple the beast, but it didn't matter. I never met anything that could topple that guy over, but the beast just so happened to be the first…

One by one, we were dragged away. Whatever was on us had a paralysis effect… Takahata and my hand were just inches from each other until he started to get dragged away…

"Captain…! Ozaki!" He shouted, I tried to stand up but this effect was too strong…

The silhouettes turned out to be people in black clothing with masks on. One of them stood over me and looked down at me. "Don't worry… You'll be relieved soon." he said as he grabbed my armor and started dragging me…

As a last resort, I tried to get some type of feeling in my body… but I was unable to do anything…

"IF…" I muttered, someone help us...

* * *

 **You can still get your votes in before it's too late! The poll will end on Sunday going into Monday at Midnight EST!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **[Third Person]**

As Hikan, Noire, and Uni stepped into the dungeon. Hikan knew something was wrong, the air around the area was different. There wasn't much else to say other then that.

The three continuously went down, some of the ground and pillars were already destroyed. Hikan and Noire, who was back in her normal form, led the way while Uni kept up behind them.

"This place is weird…" Hikan pointed out and looked around the area as they walked down some stairs, there wasn't much in this place, just pathways that led to dead ends or destroyed ground or more stairs. It had that lost cave feeling to it with the destroyed pillars.

"Of course it's weird, this is older then any of us you know." Noire mentioned and Uni kept checking behind them.

"It's cold in here…" she muttered and Hikan looked back at her.

"Want my jacket? It'll keep you warm." he teased and Uni's face went red.

"A-As if!" she yelled and Noire threw her arm in front of Hikan.

"Wait!" she said as she pointed in front of the group, five dark purple liquids formed on the stairs and something grew out, pale skinned creatures that had sharp teeth and nose. It had claws on its hands and feet as well as a spike on its head, acting as its hair. It mostly looked something like a goblin. "Monsters."

"Finally some action!" Hikan said ecstatic and summoned one of his swords. Noire drew her rapier as Uni summoned one of her weapons, it was a first to see from her: An M16 automatic Assault Rifle.

"Don't get too carried away." Noire said, but even she had a smirk on her face.

"I won't fall behind!" Uni shouted and the three of them charged their five opponents.

Hikan slashed at the creature with breathtaking speed, but the creature was able to jump over his slash and grabbed ahold of his arm, jumping over his head and landing on his shoulders. Hikan dropped to the ground and kicked his legs up, flinging the creature off before kipping himself up. He then summoned another sword and threw it like a boomerang, following the creature and slicing its head off as it evaporated shortly after.

Noire dodged three slices from the her creature and jumped over its last attack, which was just a double footed drop kick. The creature landed on its back as Noire stabbed down at it, but it rolled out of the way and jumped at Noire, she quickly placed her rapier in front of her and the creature ran into the blade, slicing itself in half and evaporating. Noire flipped her hair and smiled, clearly satisfied with herself.

Uni fired bullets at the nearest creature to her, it jumped on the walls and ran around her as she sprayed her barrage. Each of the bullets hitting behind the creatures feet as it ran. Once Uni hit the end of her magazine, the creature jumped towards her. Uni dropped her weapon and quickly ducked under it as it sailed over head. Reacting quickly, Uni placed her hand on her side, summoning a pistol and aiming it towards the creature. With a quick pull of the trigger, the bullet flew into the creatures skull. Making it evaporate before it hit the ground.

Hikan quickly avoided the remaining creatures attacks and threw his leg up under one of their chins, nailing it and sending up to the roof. Uni aimed her gun and fired three bullets that hit the creature, evaporating it. Noire sliced her rapier at the last creature, but it dodged each of her slashes and jumped towards Uni, caught off guard she couldn't move fast enough to dodge. But Hikan intercepted the creature and grabbed its throat. Jabbing his sword through its sternum. Killing it.

"Man… that was barely anything." Hikan complained as he threw his sword behind him, vanishing into the air.

"Those things never stood a chance with me here." Noire praised herself as Uni looked down at the ground and looked at Noire again. Hikan caught what she was getting at and smiled at her.

"Thanks Uni, that's was some amazing accuracy." he complimented and Uni glared at him.

"Whatever."

"Although Uni, You should be more careful." Noire said and smiled, "But Hikan's right, you are pretty good at shooting."

"T-Thanks Noire."

 _"I guess she still doesn't trust me. That's understandable though."_ Hikan thought as he looked ahead. "Come on, we still need to go further down. The monster was said to be at the bottom of the dungeon."

Afterwards, Hikan led the two Lastation sisters through the dungeon. Meeting more of those little creatures and eliminating them.

"Careful." he advised as he slowly crept across a fallen pillar, trying to keep his balance.

"Like I need you to tell me that." Noire scoffed and followed after him, Uni keeping close behind. The group made it to the other side and jumped down into a hole. Revealing more stairs.

"Great… more stairs…" Hikan complained and took one step forward before something jumped out at him. "Wha?!"

He was shoved back to the wall and held in place as he held the arms of another creature. This one looked like a cyclops with its one eye. It had two fangs jutting from its bottom lip and its skin was purple. It had only a cloth around its waist hiding its decent parts and had a spike on its head as well. Its hands and feet were the only normal things about it.

"Hikan!" Noire yelled and rushed towards the monster.

"Noire wait!" Uni shouted and fired a bullet above Noire, another one of the monsters dropped down from the ceiling, holding its head and shaking around. Hikan gritted his teeth and push the monster back before swinging it back, holding it against the wall.

"I got this one, you two handle the other one!" he shouted and sidestepped quickly to avoid a punch from the monster, then Hikan led the beast down the stairs.

"He can be so annoying at times…" Noire muttered before turning back to their monster. "Let's get this over with Uni!"

"Right!"

The monster stood up and shook its head quickly then eyed the Lastation sisters. Uni struck first as she fired a barrage of bullets towards the monster, it dodged by falling to the ground and lying there until the bullets stopped, Noire jumped up and aimed her rapier down in a stab formation but the monster rolled out of the way and jumped to its feet. It quickly rushed Noire and threw a volley of fists towards her, but she dodged and jumped back to avoid the attacks. Uni ran behind the monster and fired at it, but it jumped into the air and turned towards her. It charged down at her going for a spinning dropkick, but Uni dodged and fired another bullet at the monster, hitting it in the side and made it drop to one knee. Noire came up to the side and swiped it. It slid across the ground and collided with the wall.

"Uni!" Noire called and Uni nodded.

"Right!"

Noire ran up to the monster and did a somersault kick, knocking the monster up into the air. Uni aimed and fired an entire mag into her opponent. The monster barely stood a chance. It fell back down and landed with a thud before vaporizing like the other monsters.

"Hmph, that wasn't anything special." Noire said and looked back at her sister. "You did great Uni."

"R-Really?" Uni said dumbstruck.

"Yeah, really." Noire complimented and looked towards the stairs, "Come on, let's see if Hikan's alright. With how he is he might need our help already."

"Y-Yeah. Okay!"

The two sisters walked down the stairs and heard fighting still going. Quickening their pace they arrived at the bottom and saw Hikan having a brawl with the monster. He was crouched down over the monster and continuously punching it in the face with fast punches.

The monster kicked him off and ran towards him, Hikan sidestepped and threw the monster towards the wall; colliding and stumbling back, Hikan kicked the monster in gut, dropping it to its knees, then he took a couple steps back and ran towards it, jumping into the air and slamming its foot on the monsters head, driving it to the floor. Snapping its neck in the process.

"Remember kids, don't try this at home, school, or anywhere else." Hikan stated and looked at the two sisters.

Noire was speechless as she stared at him with a dead look on her face. "...You're kidding…"

"What?"

"Is that how you always are with enemies?!" Noire yelled, causing Hikan to cringe.

"N-No. But I wanted to have some fun." Hikan insisted and Noire rushed right up towards him and got in his face.

"You could've been killed! What if that thing had friends with it or some other kind of weapon?! Huh?!"

"N-Noire, calm down. It's alright now. I understand." he said and held his hands up in front of him. _"Clearly she's worried about me, but I shouldn't push myself. Even if this is the perfect time."_

Uni watched from behind Noire and looked at Hikan furious, she quickly averted her gaze from his. Hikan facepalmed mentally as he turned around, "Anyway, now that those were taken care of, let's continue."

The three, once again, continued on their journey through the dungeon. This time meeting more of those enemies, both the goblin looking creatures and cyclopes.

"Those things won't stay down. How many more of those do you think will appear?" Hikan asked as he and the Lastation sisters arrived at a stone bridge.

"It doesn't matter, we'll take out as many as we need too." Noire said and started walking across the bridge, Uni following close behind. Hikan looked at the edges of the bridges and held his breath and looked towards the two sisters.

"Watch out!" he shouted and dashed towards the two sisters. They looked back, but it was too late to react. The bridge edges shattered and the bridge started to fall. Hikan reacted with his quick ability. He transformed and pushed Noire out of the way, but wasn't able to do the same for Uni. She started to drop down reaching her hand out. Hikan reacted quickly as he dashed down to her and caught her. Landing on the ground below.

"Hikan! Uni!" Noire called down and looked over the edge, Hikan looked up at her.

"We're fine!"

"Hold on, I'll come down-"

"No! Just keep going from there! We'll be fine!"

"Hikan…" Noire stopped herself. "Fine. But you better be alright! Both of you!"

"Wait Noire!" Uni called out, but it was too late. Noire had already continued on her way. "You…!"

Hikan put Uni down before she could punch him and quickly moved out of the way before she could anyway. "Uni!"

"How could you let her go by herself, we don't know what may be in here!"

"Uni calm down!" Hikan tried to calm her down, but it didn't look like that was close to happen.

"You're just like I thought you were! All you care about is yourself!" Uni shouted and then Hikan grabbed her arm.

"If that's true, then why did I save you two?" Hikan struck back, leaving Uni at a loss for words. "If I only cared for myself. Why do you think that I started to Council of Nations? Why do you think I drove the monster away from you two?"

"I… I…"

"I know that you didn't trust me, I understood. But when are you going to stop evading the truth!" Hikan yelled and let go of her arm and pulled her in for a hug. "Uni. I care deeply for all of you. Noire helped me save myself back then, and I intend to do the same for her one day. The same goes for you."

"..."

"I doubt that you thought you could get away with how you view things. I know what you wanted, all you want is to be seen by Noire. And I'm not going to take that away, I promise I won't."

"...Shut up…" Uni muttered and wrapped her arms around Hikan and stained his clothes in tears. Hikan held her and rubbed her head like she was his own child.

"Uni. If there is anything you need help with, ask me. I will find some way to help." Hikan continued, he smiled as he held Uni. She was finally opening up to him…

Hikan had reverted back to his normal form and Uni had calmed down a little bit. The two started making their way through the cavern.

"What… is this?" Hikan asked as he placed his hand on the wall. In the middle of the wall was a glowing image in the shape of a rectangle. Once Hikan took his hand off of it, the wall started to move.

"It's like a maze." Uni pointed out as the wall came down, revealing another pathway behind the wall with the same type at the bottom.

The two went into the pathway and Hikan did the same thing, only this time. This one slid to the left. Uni turned back, "Hikan! Look!" she shouted and Hikan looked back, the wall had shut behind them.

"It is like a maze…" Hikan muttered and turned back in front of him. "Well, let's see what we can do."

After many times of trial and error, Hikan and Uni had eventually made it to the other exit of the block puzzle. Hikan took a breath before stepping into an open room.

"There you two are!"

Hikan and Uni looked over to where they heard the voice and saw Noire running towards them. "I was getting worried. I waited for so long here!"

"Sorry, we were stuck in a maze of movable walls and floors…" Hikan apologized and Uni smirked.

"Well. HE was. I knew what I was doing." Uni said and Hikan looked over at her and sighed.

"...As much as I hate to admit it…" he muttered and Noire smiled at Uni.

"That's what I expect from my little sister." Noire complimented, "Good job Uni."

Uni glanced over at Hikan and caught him winking at her. "T-Thanks."

"Now, let's see where this leads." Hikan said as he walked towards another one of those blocks on the floor, he crouched down and put his hand down on the floor, immediately it reacted like the others and opened. But other walls opened too.

The goblin and cyclops creatures crept forth, as well as these weird slime things. They looked like some sort of gelatin. Some creatures were just heads, but they were made of glowing purple gas with its eyes and mouth jet black.

And coming down from the roof… was something they weren't expecting. It looked like an actual human, but it couldn't have been. The creature had a goatee and a hat that looked like a cone on his head. His eyes were hidden and he had a samurai robe on. On his side was a samurai's katana with his hand resting on the hilt. He had to be at least ten feet tall. Counting him and all the other monsters. It makes it three to thirty-five…

Uni, Noire, and Hikan put their backs together and summoned their weapons. Looking at all their opponents.

"Clearly we're outnumbered." Hikan started.

"But not out-matched." Noire finished and looked back at Hikan, "This is one of those times when…"

"A CPU goes all out." Hikan continued. "Uni. Provide support."

"A-Alright."

Hikan and Noire nodded as they both closed their eyes. Fire erupted around Hikan as Noire was enveloped in light.

When both died down, there stood Black Heart and Red Heart.

"Let's end this quickly." Hikan stated and the two of them dashed towards their opponents. Uni sat back and watched as her sister and Hikan easily swept the field. She was awestruck by what she saw. She already knew what Noire was capable of first glance, but this was the first time she's seen Hikan in battle. The way he switched from opponent to opponent without breaking a sweat and not letting them even try to get a shot on him. The enemies were quick, but he was faster. He slashed and cleaved through all of his opponents.

 _"He's… amazing…"_ Uni thought to herself as she witnessed the battle. It was at that moment when she felt absolute guilt. What she said about him back when Noire went missing… she thought he never took anything seriously, but now here he was. Taking out anything that stood in their way.

It didn't take long for those monsters to be defeated. Uni looked ahead of her and saw the samurai staring a hole in her. She couldn't move. The samurai reached for his sword and grabbed the hilt, he pulled his blade a little bit before vanishing from sight. Everything happened so fast after that…

Uni blinked and saw a different sight. Both Hikan and Noire were right in front of her, grinding both of their blades against the samurais. They pushed the samurai back and spun their blades around as they sliced again, the samurai blocked and jumped back.

Hikan looked back at Uni, "You alright Uni?" he asked and she gulped before nodding.

"Yeah…"

Hikan looked back and glared at the samurai. "How dare you try a surprise attack on her." he said and gritted his teeth, "You won't leave alive!"

With that said, both him and Noire dashed towards the samurai and started their brawl. Both of them slashed at the samurai , but he blocked as quick as Hikan flew over there, then did a slash of his own. Noire dodged to the right as Hikan parried the blow and swiped up. Then he flew over the samurai's head and swiped down, but the samurai ducked and swiped quickly at Noire with three quick slashes. Noire blocked each of them and jumped up, swiping up towards the samurai's head, knocking off his hat. Revealing his long black hair and his glowing red eye.

Noire was stunned at the sight as the samurai quickly dashed at her and swiped, Noire quickly back flipped to avoid the slash, but wasn't able to avoid the kick. Knocking back towards the wall with a powerful force.

Hikan looked over at her and shouted, "Noire!" then focused on the samurai.

The samurai didn't waste time, he jumped into the air and came down towards Hikan, who put his sword up to react. Both of them locked their blades together and pushed towards each other.

Uni looked at Noire and switched her gaze at Hikan, he was trying his best to push it back. But he was losing ground. Hikan may have been fast, but he didn't have super strength, Uni clenched her fists and summoned one of her assault rifles. She aimed it at the back of the samurai's head and fired. The samurai stumbled as Hikan pushed it back and jumped into the air, slicing across its head and drop kicking it to the ground.

The samurai disappeared into black goop as Hikan landed back on the ground. He looked over at Uni and nodded with a smile, "Thanks Uni."

"Don't worry about it." she said and looked where Noire had went, Noire quickly flew towards them.

"We need to hurry, the monster is just down here." Noire said and pointed at the floor that Hikan had opened.

Hikan then nodded and looked at Uni, "Let's go."

"Right."

The three descended down into the pits. They looked around the area, around them were walls in a circular formation. Broken pillars were scattered everywhere. What surprised them was the carcass lying on the floor. "Is that…?"

"No way… that's a… Jabberwock" Noire said surprised.

Lying on the ground was a creature with half of a lions body and another half of a dragons, it had two extra claws on its neck and had one wing, but the other was nowhere to be seen. And sitting on its head was someone they weren't expecting.

"Y-Yukiko?" Hikan called out, but she shook her head and jumped down.

"Hikan… I remember." she started and walked towards them, "My name… my _real_ name is Kotomi."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Last reminder for the poll! Ends Sunday going into Monday at Midnight EST!**

 **P.S.: Have a Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **[Hikan]**

We walked out of underground dungeon, the sky looming over us and the sun was setting fast. I looked back at Yukiko, or Kotomi now, and frowned.

"Where have you been? Nepgear called me saying you went missing!" I yelled, honestly I was worried. From how this girl acts and how close she's been with me, I was starting to really like her.

"For some time, Yes. But I'll explain in more detail later." She said and turned back.

"Hold on." Noire said as she stepped up and grabbed Kotomi's shoulder before she could walk away. "You're more suspicious then I thought. You knew where we were at and you defeated a Jabberwock, one of Lastation's oldest and most dangerous monsters. What are you supposed to be?"

Kotomi turned quickly and looked Noire in the eyes. Her orange eyes look like a spark could ignite at any moment. "I can fight and my name is Kotomi, that's all I know so far. I remember some things, but not everything."

Noire didn't budge as they stared eye-to-eye. I stepped between them and pushed them both away. "Come on you two, now's not the time for this."

Noire looked away and crossed her arms as Kotomi looked up at me, "We should go back. I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly." She said as her voice grew smaller.

"Just… don't do it again." I told her and walked beside Noire. "Hey. Calm down, she's not dangerous."

"She said she remembers some things, but I don't believe her all that much." Noire said and walked forward, "Uni, we're leaving."

Uni only nodded as Noire transformed once again and looked over at me. "Bye." She waved at me as Noire grabbed ahold of her and they flew back towards Lastation.

"We should get going too." I told Kotomi and held my hand out to her. She took it in a firm hold as fire erupted around us. It launched us up into the sky as I transformed and flew back towards Planeptune.

"By the way, Kotomi." I said as I kept looking ahead, Kotomi was below me with her legs dangling. "You said you remembered some things. How did you remember?"

"I'm going to discuss that with Histy and everyone else. But for now..." She gulped and pulled herself up to me. "Please don't drop me…"

She wrapped her arms and legs around me and held firm, she closed her eyes and was shaking. "You're afraid of heights?"

"N-No! I'm not!" She yelled, but didn't open her eyes.

"It's alright, we'll be there soon." I said and upped my speed.

* * *

Arriving back in Planeptune, I landed on the balcony and let Kotomi go. Reverting back I said, "you can open your eyes now."

She opened one eye and then opened the other and looked around, she sighed in relief and then let me go. "Thank the lord…" she muttered.

We walked into the Basilicom and saw Nepgear walking up the stairs. She turned back and gasped.

"Hikan! Yukiko!" She yelled and ran towards us. Nepgear hugged Kotomi and then hugged me. "Thank goodness you found her."

"Well, she found us." I admitted, "and she remembered some things as well."

"Really?"

Kotomi nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll get Histoire. I'll be right back." Nepgear said and then walked away. Kotomi sat down on the couch.

A short while later, Nepgear came back with Histy and Kotomi explained what happened to her to remember.

"I see… so a ball of light?" Histy asked and Kotomi nodded.

"Yeah, it was right after you said you were going to bed that day. I saw the light and then all of that happened." Kotomi said and Nepgear looked up at me.

"Is that what happened with you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Not the same way, I didn't see no balls of light. It was thanks to Akumu that my memories returned." I answered and then looked at Kotomi. "Is that all you remember?"

Kotomi put her hands on her temple, "...That's all I can remember."

"So you remembered your name and your ability to fight because of a ball of light. If that's the case then you should keep an eye out for more." Histy advised and Kotomi nodded.

"Thank you."

"In the meantime, you can train under Hikan like the other Candidates are doing." Histy said and looked at me. "You'll help her won't you?"

With everything that went down, I feel like I don't have a choice. I do want to help Kotomi and I feel a threatening gaze from Histy… "Yeah, of course. I might as well help another one."

Kotomi's eyes lit up as she smiled at me, she jumped up from the couch and almost tackled me with a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said spastically.

"Alright, alright! There's no need for you to tackle me."

"Um… Hikan?" Nepgear called my name and I looked over at her.

"Hm? What is it?"

Before she could open her mouth, Shizuki bursted into the living room from the elevator, she was out of breath too. "E-Everyone!"

"Shizuki? What's wrong." I asked and she saw me.

"Hikan? Good, you're here too." she said, "it's an emergency."

"Calm down, what's going on?" Histy repeated and Shizuki looked me in the eyes.

"It's… It's Ozaki! He's gone missing."

* * *

 **[Uni]**

It's not everyday that I get a break.

Once I got back to Lastation, Noire started going through some of her paper work and said that I could take a break. I insisted on helping her but she wouldn't buy it.

She smiled at me and said, "I'm proud of you Uni. I'm glad that you did come along or we would have been stuck in a tight situation."

I went ahead and left her to do her work, and since I had some free time, I was walking over to one of Lastation's many gaming stores. Nepgear and I recently had been going there for the past couple of weeks looking at the games whenever I had some free time. Now I almost went with every chance I got.

I was looking up at the sky as I was walking and ran into someone. I fell down and glared up at the person, "Watch where you're going! What can you see through one eye?" I shouted and the person looked back at me, his face showed no emotion and he did have one eye, the other one was bandaged in cloth.

"Mostly, I see through one eye." he said with no hint of emotion. I stared at him and gulped.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean that." I said and stood up. The guy watched me as I stood up. He was a little smaller than me.

"I wouldn't have mind if you did." he said and when I got a good look at him… I remembered. Tattered clothes, eyepatch…

"Wait… you were the boy that was kidnapped!" I pointed out and the guy only tilted his head.

"Kidnapped…? What do you mean?"

"That… thing kidnapped you! You don't remember?"

"What thing? I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

" Wha? How do you...Fine, but what are you doing out here?"

"I usually just walk around Lastation. See what I can and go back home whenever the sun starts going down." he said and looked up, "Speaking of which. I should go."

"W-Wait!" I stopped him and he turned back, my face was turning red. I can feel it, "I-I-If you want… I can show you around…" I muttered and he turned his full body towards me.

"..."

"W-Well? Don't just stare at me."

"What's your name?" he asked and I felt my face burn more. What's wrong with me?!

"U-Uni. My name is Uni."

"Uni." he said as he stared at me, "My name is Yagi, I hope to see you later some time."

"Y-Yeah." I said and my phone started ringing. Nepgear was calling…

"U-Uni!" she shouted and I took the phone away from my ear.

"Don't shout! Geez, what do you want?"

"Get Noire, meet us in Lowee! It's an emergency!" she said and hung up as quickly as she called, what was that even about?

I didn't even know that Yagi was still standing behind me, he still stood staring at me.

"S-Stop staring at me…" I muttered and Yagi blinked three times.

"Oh. Sorry, but I have to go." he said and did a one eighty degree turn and walked away. I stared at him as he walked. He's… a weird guy.

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Hikan and his group were the first ones there. His group consisted of himself, Shizuki, Nepgear, Neptune, and Kotomi. Hikan ran through the doors and around the Basilicom, coming around a corner he almost ran into Makoto on the way into another room.

"M-Makoto?!" he said as he stopped just an inch away from Makoto, who stood there like nothing happened.

"Hikan? You and the other have arrived." Makoto commented as he pointed into the room. "Lady Green Heart and White Heart are already discussing what's going on, IF is in there as well." he said and Hikan looked at the door.

"So Vert's here too." he said and Makoto nodded.

"Even I'm confused on how this is, People keep disappearing… first Lady Black Heart, then the girl, and now Ozaki…"

"I know, I'm confused too. But we'll get to the bottom of this. All the CPU's are here." Hikan said and right on cue, everyone walked towards them. Noire and Uni had arrived and were leading the pack. Makoto bowed.

"Hello Lady Black Heart. Lady Uni." he said politely and stepped out of the way. "Lady Green Heart has come here as well, she and Lady White Heart are in here."

"Right, let's see what's going on." Noire addressed and walked into the room.

Vert, Blanc, and IF looked over and saw everyone walking in. "Ah, everyone's here." Vert said as everyone filed around them. Outside, Vert and Blanc were sitting on chairs with cups of tea sitting in front of them on a table. Nepgear and Uni ran towards Rom and Ram, who were making a snowman out of the snow on the ground.

"We came over as soon as we heard." Hikan stated and looked at both Blanc and IF, both of them were refusing to make eye contact with each other.

"Can you give us some type of rundown on the situation?" Shizuki asked and Vert nodded."

"We're just waiting. We already used our most powerful piece of technology." Vert said and Makoto walked up to them with a tablet in his hands.

"Here it is." Makoto handed Vert the tablet and both Blanc and IF jumped from their seats and looked at it, Vert turned on the tablet and a picture popped up, Hikan and the others got up and looked at it.

The picture showed figures in black clothing and the beast carrying Ozaki and his team. Ozaki was looking into the air like he was staring at the picture and pointing at the forest. "Do you think he's trying to send a message?" Noire asked.

"It seems like it. We should go check." Hikan agreed and IF turned.

"Then let's go." she said and started walking, Shizuki reached for her shoulder and grabbed ahold of it, "Wait, what's going on IF?"

"Nothing, let's go." she said and continued walking. Kotomi came up beside Hikan without taking her eyes off IF.

"Something happened between her and the one girl over there…" she whispered and looked over at Blanc.

"How can you tell?" Hikan whispered back and Kotomi shrugged.

"I… don't know… I can just tell." she said and Hikan looked between Blanc and IF, Blanc was glaring at her.

Not wanting to make a scene, he looked at Shizuki. "You go with IF, I'll stay with Blanc."

She nodded and walked forward. "IF! Wait!" she yelled and jogged after her.

Hikan looked at Blanc and walked over to her. She kept glancing away from him, "Hey, what happened?"

"...Nothing, don't worry about it." she said and Hikan furrowed his brow.

"Alright, but we should get going. We'll find Ozaki." he said and looked over at Makoto, "Stay here and watch the Candidates for us. Okay?"

"Copy, good luck." Makoto said and Hikan started walking. Kotomi followed after him, but he turned and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stay here with the rest of the Candidates." he said and Kotomi glanced up at him.

"What? But I want to go too!" Kotomi complained and Hikan shook his head.

"You're staying here and you're going help Makoto out. Do I make myself clear?"

Kotomi puffed up her cheeks and nodded, "Fiiiine." she said and stepped back. Then Hikan and the rest of the CPU's left.

* * *

The five CPU's were flying through the sky towards the area where the picture was taken.

"Blanc… what happened between you and IF?" Hikan asked, breaking the silence between the CPU's.

"Nothing happened, I already told you this." Blanc replied and flew a little faster. But, due to Hikan's speed, he easily caught up.

"Blanc, lying isn't going to he-"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Blanc yelled as she flew ahead, Hikan kept a close eye on her as they flew.

"Forget it, she's not going to say anything." Noire told him as they flew a little faster.

"..."

Hikan didn't say anything. He just flew in silence while keeping an eye on Blanc.

They landed at the exit of the forest, Shizuki and IF were in the area and were searching around.

"Did you find anything?" Hikan asked Shizuki, she looked up and nodded.

"Yes, you should see this."

Hikan and the CPU's walked over and saw something on the ground: Ozaki's phone with a page pulled up. "You clever bastard…" Hikan muttered as he picked up the phone and read what it said.

 **"Pretended to fall asleep. Said something about Lastation. Reported to base in the center of Gamindustri… Gamindustri Graveyard…"**

"That's all it says." Hikan finished and looked at everyone. "What's the Gamindustri Graveyard?"

Shizuki looked at the CPU's for confirmation, but their faces said that even they didn't know.

"I've… heard rumors." Blanc started, "It's a Legend. From what I've heard there is a saying that goes like this: there is a place where the fallen and obsolete of Gamindustri drift to called the Gamindustri Graveyard. This grim spot is also said to be the residence for goddesses who have forsaken their duties to slumber and be forgotten by time. But it's only a legend, it's not real."

"Clearly it's real. Ozaki just mentioned it." IF argued. Blanc looked over at her.

"How would you know? Have you ever saw it?" Blanc yelled.

"Stop you two!" Shizuki shouted, but IF walked right up to Blanc.

"This is the only lead we have of where they went. And you start saying that the place where they are doesn't even exist!"

"None of us have ever seen the Graveyard, it was said to have disappeared centuries ago!"

"ENOUGH!" Hikan's voice boomed to where everyone was staring at him. "Is this what we've come too? Arguing with each other over the most random thing? Is this what Ozaki wants us to do? He left this clue behind to point us in the right direction."

"Hikan's right." Shizuki agreed, "We need to use all resources available to find Ozaki. This is no time for arguing."

IF looked like she wanted to say something, but held her breath. Blanc didn't even bother, she turned and flew back in the direction of Lowee.

"Geez. Why is she always…" IF bit her tongue to stop talking. "Anyway, I'll look around in Planeptune."

"IF wait." Hikan called out, but IF just walked away. "Shizuki, keep an eye on her."

"Yeah."

Shizuki ran after IF as Hikan flew into the air, "What exactly is going on now in Gamindustri?" Neptune asked.

"I'm not sure. Neptune." Hikan said, "I… don't know."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, I meant to upload today, but I lost track of time, but the poll is officially over and the next story is set in direction. Thank you all for your votes and I hope to see you all later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **[Hikan]**

The day had passed and the next day rolled in next. I had Kotomi bunk at my house for a little while and I was scheduled to be in Lastation to help Uni with her training, seeing as Kotomi was begging to come too, I took her with me.

After I came by, the three of us went ahead and took to the forest between the Lastation and Planeptune borders. But I couldn't get my mind off Ozaki and his team… What did they want with Ozaki? And they took Noire too, but Kotomi found her…

"Hikan? You okay?" Uni asked me and I looked over at her.

"I'm… worried about what's going on." I answered, "This beast is kidnapping people for some reason, and someone is working with it."

"Then we should investigate it. Didn't Ozaki's message say something about Lastation? Maybe there's a clue there." Kotomi suggested and I turned.

"No. The CPU's are already working on that. Noire is investigating Lastation, Blanc in Lowee, Makoto and Vert in Leanbox, and Neptune, IF, and Shizuki in Planeptune."

"Then, what did you want us for?" Uni asked and I smiled.

"Well Uni, I'm sure you're dying to get up to Noire's point." I told her and looked at Kotomi, "And you want to show me that you can fight."

"Yeah!" they both said at the same time and I crossed my arms together. "There's no better way then fighting each other in a sparring match."

"You mean… Us versus you?" Uni asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, me versus you two." I said and smiled, "I've never fought either of you before. So forgive me if I start getting a little too excited."

"Don't say it like that. You sound like a creep." Uni said as she summoned one of her guns.

Kotomi smirked as she held her hands out, summoning two daggers in them, "I'm trusting you to get my back Uni." she said and spun her daggers in her hands.

"I'm trusting you to do your part then!" Uni said back and I summoned my sword.

"Then let's get on with this. Fight!" I said and Kotomi and I dashed at each other first.

Clashing our blades together, I spun my heel around toward her, making her dodge out of the way and then thrusted my sword towards her, going for the stab. She crossed her daggers together and stopped my sword in the middle before somersaulting back. I looked back and dodged two of Uni's shots before corkscrewing in the air to dodge another shot.

Landing back on my feet, I dashed towards Uni and sliced upwards, Uni deflected my blade away with her gun and stepped back as I stepped forward. Then Kotomi appeared in front of me and spun around with her daggers. Causing me to step back and block her attacks. After she stopped spinning around, she dropped to her knees as Uni jumped on her back and jumped into the air above me, firing bullets upon me. I had to up my speed in order to dodge the attacks, but Kotomi was already right on me. She sliced and thrusted her daggers at me with about as much speed as me. I lost my footing and tumbled over as Kotomi jumped on me and aimed her daggers at me.

"Gotchu." she said with a pleasing smile, I smiled as well.

"This ain't over yet. I'm just getting started!"

I charged fire into my hand and shot up at Kotomi, she flipped backwards to dodge as I stood back up, fire imbued in my hands. I summoned two of my swords and the fire in my hands transferred into my swords, quickly causing the blades to burn and change into a fiery orange.

"Let's see how you handle this!" I shouted and charged towards Kotomi, even faster then before I sliced around her so fast that she could no longer block. I kicked her back as I dodged shots from Uni and threw one of my swords at her. She dodged and rolled, quickly recovering and fired more bullets at me, curse Noire for teaching her so well already!

I heard Kotomi crack her knuckles as she charged straight for me, I turned and dodged a right hook from her as she then kicked her leg up towards my face. Nailing me on the jaw and recovering herself as she cartwheeled back to her feet. Then, after I recovered from the attack. I dodged another shot from Uni and then quickly deflected another shot. That hit from Kotomi did more work then I thought.

"Kotomi!" Uni shouted and tossed a pistol to her. I quickly dashed for it but it seemed Kotomi was faster. She grabbed the gun and aimed it at me. Gritting my teeth, I felt my veins burning.

Uni and Kotomi started firing as I flipped my sword around and stab it into the ground. Fire surged around me and made a wall of fire in front of me, blocking the bullets. I vanished from sight and appeared behind the two girls. I kicked Kotomi's guns out of her hand and then grabbed Uni's gun and quickly disarmed her. Knocking Uni to the ground and placing my other sword by Kotomi's neck I smiled. "That's enough for now."

I threw my swords in the air and helped Uni back to her feet, "Almost got you…" Uni muttered, causing me to chuckle.

"I hate to admit it, but if I didn't use that ability. Then yeah, I would've been toast." I admitted and Kotomi jumped up on my back behind me.

"I told you I could fight!" she said and let go of me, "You owe me now."

"I never said that I didn't believe you! I knew you could fight." I tried to reason myself out of it, but it didn't seem like it was working… "Fine. I'll treat you to something later."

"Sweeeet!"

I looked over at Uni. "There's really nothing I can teach you myself, you're definitely good at fighting."

"Well duh, I already knew that." she said, but she's really easy to read. Soon though, her expression turned into a look of sorrow. "Hey… Hikan?"

"Hm?"

"...can… can I ask you something." Uni muttered and glared at me, "and don't you dare laugh."

"Wasn't planning too," I looked at Kotomi, "Hey, let me talk to her alone."

"Okay." Kotomi ran off into the forest, leaving me and Uni to talk alone.

"What's going on?"

"Well… um…" Uni fidgeted on the spot.

"Uni, you can tell me anything."

"Well… I met a guy after Noire and I got home from that dungeon. And… it was the boy that went missing."

"You mean… Yagi I think? Shizuki mentioned him once."

"Yeah… that's him, but I asked him if he wanted to be shown around Lastation and he accepted. But… I felt weird when I was around him." she explained, I stared at her while I listened to what she was saying.

"Uni, I think I know what you're talking about, this weird feeling you had?" I said and she looked up at me.

"What? What is it?"

"Uh… um… well…"

"Spit it out!"

"You… may be… You like him, and I mean, like like." When I said that, Uni blinked and then her face went red.

"W-W-What?! You mean like… love?!"

"Yeah, love." she said and balled up her fist, her face was beet red as she stared at me.

"N-No way. I… how… why…? What?" clearly she's confused, but sometimes I wish she would consider how I feel, that's the first time I had to tell a girl that she was in love with someone. It's not easy either…

"Uni. It's alright, it's natural that you would be attached to someone." I said in an attempt to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working.

"L-L-Love?! With him?!" she kept repeating. I grabbed her shoulders and made her focus on me.

"Uni! Calm down."

"Hikan… what should I do?! I've... never felt this way before…" Uni asked and I patted both her shoulders.

"Simple, just go out with him for one date. You two can walk around Lastation together and see where it goes. See if he likes you back. It'll be fun, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Uni gulped before looking at me again, "O-Okay. I'll do it."

"That's the spirit." I complimented her, "Let's get you back to Lastation."

* * *

After going on a wild goose chase for Kotomi, we took Uni back to Lastation and then we went back home. While making our way back to Planeptune, Shizuki called me.

"Shizuki? Did you find anything?" I asked.

"No nothing yet, but we're not stopping until we find even a little trace. IF is going all out on these investigations."

"I've noticed, she cares about Ozaki a lot, he did save her remember?"

"Yeah, but I've got to go. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Yeah, alright." I said and the screen in front of me disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kotomi asked me as she, again, refused to open her eyes.

"That was Shizuki. The investigation's been going well."

"This Ozaki person, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, me and him go back quite a bit, we started out as enemies and then turned into friends."

"Isn't that something like a cliché though?"

"Yeah… a little bit."

We made small talk until we got back to the Basilicom, I landed on the balcony and Kotomi ran through the doors and jumped on the couch.

"Hah… finally solid ground." she said and rolled over.

Nepgear came down and saw us. "Hikan, and Kotomi too?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop her off. I'm going to help investigate Ozaki's disappearance." I said and smiled at her, "I'm sorry to just drop her on you and Histy." I said and turned my back to Nepgear.

"W-Wait!" She said, causing me to look back.

"Hm?"

"I… I want to go too!" Nepgear stated and I turned back around.

"Nepgear, I don't think that will be okay." I told her, "The people that took Ozaki are stronger then him and his squad together."

"I… I know, but you told me that I shouldn't worry about how strong my opponent is. Focus on the fight." Nepgear said and put her hands together and stepped closer to me. "Please! Let me go with you. I want to help you, Neptune, and the others!"

I stood staring into Nepgear's eyes, after a couple seconds I said, "Alright… but if things start getting too dangerous, then run."

"Okay. I promise!" she said and then I nodded.

"Let's go. Your sister, Shizuki, and IF should be near the border. I know where we can go."

"Where?"

"The old Planeptune hideout of The Saviors."

"You two go on ahead… I'm going to…" Kotomi muttered and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I flew Nepgear to the hideout and we entered the cave, we wandered through and found the sealed wall to the hideout.

"Normally, it would take the power of a CPU's close subordinate and a CPU to open it. But I think we can open it ourselves." I said and looked at Nepgear, "Ready?"

"I… I think so. I'll try it."

"Focus. You can use your own power."

Nepgear closed her eyes and summoned her saber in her hand and opened her eyes, with a serious look on her face, she took a stance. "Ready!"

"Right!" I summoned my weapon and charged it with fire, the blade quickly changing colors, I looked at Nepgear and saw it start to shine colors of the rainbow, just like how Neptune would do it.

"Haaaah!" We both slashed the wall with our blades, sparks flew off the wall as it began to glow. "Get back!" I grabbed Nepgears arm and ran back then pulled her in front of me as the wall behind us exploded, I hugged her as the shrapnel hit my back and flew around me.

After it stopped launching, I let go of Nepgear and turned back. "Alright, it's safe." but Nepgear didn't let me go. "Uh. Nepgear?"

"...Huh?!" she suddenly realized what she was doing and let me go, "S-Sorry…"

"It's alright, come on." I said and took the lead, I led her through the hideout. The place was a mess. Rocks had fallen on some of the ground and we destroyed most of the things related to The Saviors, so that no-one would be reminded of that organization.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." Nepgear pointed out.

"Yeah… I agree."

I took more steps and then noticed that something was definitely wrong. "Wait…" I looked out one of the broken windows and saw something that didn't make sense. The center of the room was empty. The teleporter that led to Celestia was gone…

"What is it Hikan?"

"That's… not good."

"What isn't?" Nepgear asked, "Did something used to be here?"

"This is where the teleporter to Celestia was supposed to be. We took out most of the things related to The Saviors, but we left it here."

"You don't think… someone took it?"

"It's very hard to transport, but if someone had that beast with them…" I said and my eyes widened. "It makes sense now…"

"Huh?"

"How they're able to get around Gamindustri so fast, and how people keep getting kidnapped. They're using the teleporter to get around fast enough, that's why we couldn't find them anywhere." I told her and looked at Nepgear. "We need to tell the others."

Before I could exit the cave, my phone started ringing. I quickly flipped it open.

"Hikan! Where are you?" Shizuki shouted on the other end.

"I'm at the Planeptune hideout… You're not going to believe this."

"Why are you… nevermind. Ozaki's been found!" Shizuki said.

"What?! Where?"

"IF found him, we're rushing back towards Planeptune right now. Meet us back at the Basilicom."

I hung up and turned over to Nepgear. "They found Ozaki. They're on their way back to the Basilicom."

"Then let's go meet up with them." Nepgear said and I nodded, then the two of us started running towards the exit...


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We got back to the Basilicom as fast as I could go. Nepgear and I busted through the doors.

"There you two are!" Neptune called us out and pointed at me, "Just what were you doing with my kid sister?"

"What? What are you…" I shook off the thought, "Where's Ozaki and the others?"

Histy flew over to us, "He's currently in your old room, Shizuki and IF are trying to figure out what happened to him."

"Thanks." I walked towards the stairs and went up to the room, Kotomi was sitting outside the door, trying to see through the keyhole. "...What are you doing?"

She jumped when she heard my voice and glanced over at me, "Uh… um... Sorry…"

"It's not nice to spy you know." I scolded and walked to the door.

I opened it and saw Shizuki glowing green, like she usually is with her healing ability, IF was beside her looking down at Ozaki. I walked up next to them and observed Ozaki; His skin was more pale then usual and his hair was messy.

Shizuki opened her eyes as the glow died down. "I can't find the reason, he's refusing to wake up."

IF continued to stare down at Ozaki, "He's… alive right?"

"Y-Yeah, he's alive."

"..."

I watched IF as she stared at him, she was fighting her emotions, but I can tell that she wanted to cry.

"Don't worry IF, he's strong. He'll get up event-"

And, just like that, Ozaki's eyes shot open as he laid up, making us all jump in surprise. He glanced over at us before groaning and placed his hand on his temples. "Ozaki!" IF shouted and wrapped her arms around him.

"IF…? What happened?"

"It's alright, you're safe." I said and came into his field of view he looked at me and closed his eyes tight, like he was in pain.

"Hikan… where am I…?"

"You're in Planeptune, take it easy." Shizuki instructed, "IF, let go of him."

IF realized what she was going and quickly let go, blushing furiously she went to Shizuki's side. "I want you to tell us what happened, if you can that is."

"What happened?" Ozaki repeated and his eyes went wide. "That's right… My men. Are they here?"

"No, we didn't find them, only you." Shizuki said, Ozaki threw his covers off and stood up. He had no shirt on, just pants and socks.

"I need to find them." he said as he took one step and collapsed, I reacted quickly and caught him before he landed on the ground.

"Whoa bud. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"But… they need me…!"

I put him back on the bed and let him go, "Ozaki please, you can't do anything right now."

Ozaki gritted his teeth and tried to stand up, but his legs gave out on him and he flopped back down on the bed. "...Takahata… they're relying on me…!"

IF looked at him, "Ozaki… just stay here and recover. Please." IF told him and he looked over at IF.

"IF…" he muttered and then his eyes widened again. "Ahh... ahh…."

"Ozaki…? What's wrong."

"Ahhh…. Guh… urgh...!" Ozaki groaned as his head dropped. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Hey. Ozaki."

He was breathing heavily as he raised his head. His eyes changed a little bit as he looked at me, "I… will get the revenge… that he deserves." he groaned.

I stood staring at him, but it quickly ended as Ozaki grabbed my arm and twisted it, I let out a yelp of pain as he laid back on the bed, lifted his leg up and kicked my jaw. Sending me stumbling back to the door.

"What the hell Ozaki?!" I yelled as I looked up, Shizuki got in front of him as he walked towards me, but he just shoved her out of the way as he charged for me. I dodged one of his punches and grabbed his other fist when he tried to punch me. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

His eyes only showed one emotion as he continued his attacks: Anger.

I stumbled down at the hallway, dodging and blocking all of his attacks. "Ozaki! Cut it out!" I yelled and blocked one attack, pushed him back and kicked him back. He slid back a little bit as he looked at me.

"Hikan!" Kotomi shouted and sprinted towards Ozaki, she kicked him in the kidneys as he gritted in pain and swung back at her, but she dodged quickly and rolled to my side. IF ran out of the room and looked over at us.

"Stop you two!"

Ozaki kept marching towards me and throwing punches. I deflected each of his punches away and balled up my fist. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I shouted and punched Ozaki right in the face. He flew off his feet and landed on his back. I crouched over him and lifted him by his neck. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"He deserves revenge!" Ozaki shouted at me.

"Who's _he_? Who are you talking about?"

Ozaki struggled as I held him down, Kotomi was at my side with one of her daggers held at Ozaki. IF crouched down next to me.

"Ozaki snap out of it!" she shouted and Ozaki looked at her and stared, he stopped struggling as he stared at her.

"IF…" he muttered and I saw feeling come back into his eyes, "Hikan... I'm sorry."

"Ozaki?" I called out his name as he smiled.

"I don't know what happened." I got off of Ozaki and helped him to his feet.

"Ozaki, who's this he you kept saying about?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I… don't know… I honestly don't know." Ozaki said.

"Just get some rest and try to remember. I'll be back later." I said and looked over at IF. She didn't take her eyes off Ozaki. _"She's not going to leave his side. There's no doubt."_

"Hikan…" Shizuki called my name and I looked at her. "You said that I wasn't going to believe something. What was it?"

"Well, this is something that I want to explain with everyone." I said and looked at IF and Ozaki, "Can you help him down to the living room?" I said and IF didn't say anything back, she just nodded. She grabbed Ozaki from me.

All of us went downstairs and saw Histy arguing with Neptune with Nepgear sitting on the couch patiently. She paused her argument and looked over at us, "What is going on?"

Ozaki looked at the ground, "It's… my fault." he confessed and I shook my head.

"I'll explain that later. For now, I found out something else that's… worrisome." I said.

"What is it?" Shizuki asked and I looked up in front of everyone.

"The teleporter to Celestia, that was in the Planeptune hideout, it's gone."

"What? Gone? What do you mean gone?" Neptune butted in.

"I mean gone. It's not there anymore."

"That's impossible, only a CPU and their close subordinate can get in there." Histy pointed out.

"I know, that's the problem. But that's how they're getting around so fast. They took the teleporter and are using it for their own use."

"That's… troubling. It would explain how the victims vanish without a trace." Histy said and Kotomi tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh… Hikan?"

"What is it?"

She leaned in close to my ear. "Ozaki's hiding something…"

"What?" I said and she stepped back, I looked over at Ozaki. "Ozaki, are you trying to hide something?"

"What? No!" he said and looked up at me, "Why would I hide something?"

"Hikan, why are you asking him this?" IF said, but Kotomi is right, I can tell that he's hiding something.

"Ozaki… I know you're hiding something."

"No I'm not!" he shouted, he's getting pretty aggressive for not hiding anything, "Hikan stop! Please, I'm just confused."

I stared at him for a little bit, but IF walked up towards me, snapping me out of my trance. "Will you knock it off! He can't remember alright?"

"Please you two! Calm down." Nepgear pleaded and I looked at Ozaki once more. He must be…

"Alright, I'm sorry for how I acted." I apologized, "Ozaki, get some rest. I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Hikan wait!" he called out and I looked back at him, "Please… find them and help my men."

"I'll find them." I said and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

As I made my way out of the Basilicom, my phone started ringing. Quickly flipping it open and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hikan? Is it true?" Blanc's voice came through the phone, "Has Ozaki been found?"

"Yeah, we found him. He's resting at the Planeptune Basilicom." I informed her, she gave a sigh of relief, "Hey, you doing alright?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine."

"You sure? I've heard that you've been working on something non-stop. Is it alright if I knew what it was?"

"It's… something special. I don't want to say what it is." she said, I'm kinda bummed that she won't tell me, but it's not my business anyway.

"Alright, but call me if anything happens. Even if it's just to talk. I'm here for you." I told her, she didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Thanks."

"I have to go now, call me if you need anything."

"A-Alright."

With that said, I hung up my phone and walked out of the Basilicom. The sun was just above me, so I should have plenty of time. I should check with Noire and see if she has found anything.

I closed my eyes as fire erupted around me, changing into my CPU form, I flew into the air and towards Lastation…

* * *

I flew at a moderate pace, making sure not to use too much energy. I landed in front of the Basilicom and walked in. Of course I saw most of the Basilicom members working on their own thing. And one of them was barking orders to the rest…

Seymour looked over and saw me. "Well well, if it isn't Hikan." he said and looked back at his papers, "What's someone like you doing here?"

As much as I would love to punch this guy, I restrained myself. "Just here to discuss something with Noire."

"Well you'll just have to wait, Lady Black Heart and Uni have went out at the moment." he said and continued to work on his papers.

Ignoring his remarks, I went up to Noire's room and opened the door, papers were still stacked neatly on her desk and table and her computer was still up. Walking over to the desk, something caught my eye. Something with a bit more color.

I sat down in her chair and looked at her computer, there was a picture behind a request that was pulled up recently, most likely the one that her and Uni went to do. Clicking on the corner of the picture it brought up another page, but this one had tons of pictures of Noire in different outfits.

"Hm?" I kept scrolling through the pictures. There were pictures of Noire in a bunch of different outfits with tons of different props, clearly she was cosplaying. There was one with her as a cheerleader. She had one that she was a musician, and… was that me?! She has a picture of me?! No… that's her in my clothes, her hair is red and she has something that looks like my sword.

She cosplayed as a lot of different things. But… why would she cosplay me?

I got up from the computer and walked to her couch. I sat down and tried to get that one image out of my head. Why was she cosplaying as me? And she looked so happy too in all the images. But she looked even more happy when she cosplayed as me...

I snapped out of my thoughts as the door opened and Noire and Uni came through. "You did great Uni- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Noire shouted as she saw me.

"You don't have to yell, I just came here to ask if you found anything in your investigations." I said.

"We didn't find anything out of the ordinary." Noire said and I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Really? Dammit. I was hoping to find something…" I muttered in defeat.

"Well, if you're here then you can help search." Noire suggested.

"Hopefully we'll find something then."

"We will. I just know it." she said and looked at Uni, "Uni, stay here for me."

At first, I thought Uni would object and say that we take her with us, but instead she said, "Okay."

"Come on then Hikan, let's go." Noire said as she turned and went out the door, Uni sat down on the couch and started going through some of the papers. She had a smile on her face as she went through the papers. If she's happy with this, then there's no problem to it.

I joined Noire outside, she was flying in CPU form waiting for me. "It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Nothing, let's get going then huh?" I said as I transformed and flew into the air next to her, then we flew into the skies.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **[IF]**

"Ahh… thanks IF." Ozaki thanked me as I helped him back to his bed. I sat down next to him.

"It's not a problem, I'm here to help you." I said and I felt my face burn a little. "And… you can call me Iffy…"

"Oh, alright." he said and we quickly averted our gaze. "Uh…"

We sat there in awkward silence for a bit. Why did it feel weird now? We've been alone like this before but… now it just feels weird. "Iffy?"

"Huh?!" Ozaki broke the silence and I looked over at him. He was staring right at me.

"I need you to help me leave here." he said and I shifted my full body to him.

"No! You have to stay here and recover." I told him but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I have to go to Lastation…" he said, why does he have to go there? "Iffy… please."

"...Alright, I'll take you to Lastation, but why do you need to go there?"

"I… I think I have an idea of where those people took me. Let me show you." He tried to stand up, but started to collapse. I grabbed him before he could and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, I'll take you to Lastation."

Ozaki smiled, "Thank you."

After he put his fur jacket on, I helped him to his feet and the two of us stumbled out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Kotomi was sitting on the couch playing a video game when she saw us. "Where are you two going?"

Before I could say anything Ozaki said, "IF's taking me home."

Kotomi stared at me and him for a little bit, she tilted her head before giving a mischievous grin. "Ohhh. I get it." she said and focused her attention on me, "I see what's goin' on."

"H-Huh?" I said confused and she winked at me.

"Have fun~" she said and went back to her game, I blinked a little bit before my face started turning red.

"I-It's not like that!" I yelled as I dragged Ozaki towards the elevator to get out of there. I swear I heard Kotomi start giggling like a schoolgirl.

Going down the elevator I asked Ozaki, "Why did you lie?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know what we're going to do." he said, what did he mean by that?!

"W-What?"

"Just bear with me Iffy."

* * *

I got us outside and we were now speeding down to Lastation. Ozaki's arms were wrapped around my waist and his head was on my right shoulder, I felt his breath on my neck and his touch was making me nervous. My hands were tingling on the handlebars.

The entire ride felt like I was being watched. I wanted to say it was nothing, but the feeling never left me. Even now, we were nearing Lastation. "Make a turn here." Ozaki suddenly said, I revved to a stop.

"Huh? But there's nothing over that way."

"There is. Just keep going." he told me, I've been over this way before, it leads to nothing… right?

I took the path that Ozaki wanted me to take and, like I said, there was nothing down the road. There was a stack of rocks to the side and around us were a bunch of trees, and the road was still going forward. "See? I told you there's no-"

"Stop." he suddenly said and I pulled over, he got off the bike and stumbled over to road.

"Wait! You shouldn't be walking on your own." I told him and got off my bike and went to his side.

"It was supposed to be around here… I remember it…" he said to himself as he dropped to his knees, he placed his hand on the ground and the ground started to light up. The light started to travel towards the rocks and soon the rocks started to move to the side. Revealing a hole with some stairs going down.

"What?" I said out loud as Ozaki got back to his feet. "Ozaki… is this where they took you?"

"I remember now… This is where they dragged us!" he said and looked back at me, "Iffy. They might be down there!"

"W-Wait Ozaki! We should get some help first."

"No. I have to do this, my men are counting on me…" he said and looked into my eyes. "You're the only one that I can count on. Please Iffy, let me do this."

The look in his eyes is almost puppy-dog like, he really wants to do this. I don't blame him… that squad is part of his family. He's grown attached too them. "Alright."

A smile brightened across his face. "Thank you Iffy." he said and, without hesitation, hugged me.

"Uh…"

He realized what he was doing and let me go, "S-Sorry."

"It's alright, but I'm going down there with you." I said and he simply nodded.

"Fair enough." he said and looked back at the hole, "I need a weapon…"

"Here." I said and pulled my pistol out of my pocket, I usually use my custom made weapons, but I have this just in case.

"Thanks again." he said and took the gun and stuck it in his pocket, "Now, let's find the rest of Alpha team."

Taking cautious steps down into the abyss, I led the way with Ozaki behind me with his hand on his pocket where he put the pistol. Once at the bottom, we saw stone corridors lit up with green flames off torches, this is definitely something else…

"I've never seen anything like this before…" I commented as Ozaki looked down the corridor.

"I remember this scenery… yeah, I was definitely down here." Ozaki mentioned and then took a couple steps down the corridor, "Stay near me."

"Same to you then." I said back and followed him, we wandered through the corridor until we came to a wall, splitting into two paths that lead away from each other.

"Now where?" I asked Ozaki and he looked between the corridors.

"I remember me going this way." he said and pointed down the left, "I didn't hear much about what they were talking about, but I was the only one that went down this way."

"Then… we go that way." I decided and pointed to the way to the right.

"Yeah… I believe so, please. Let them be there." Ozaki said and foraged ahead, I followed after him. But something was bothering me… why wasn't anyone here?

We stopped when we came to a door that was on the side of the corridor. Ozaki pressed his ear against the door. "I hear someone in there…"

"Then we shouldn't go in there."

"We have to check." Ozaki said and pulled his pistol out and put his back to the wall. He didn't look like he would listen.

I put my back on the other wall so the only thing between us was the door, I signaled Ozaki by putting one of my fingers up, then two, then three, finally I shut my fist to signal him to do it. He kicked the door open and both of us rushed in, my Qatar's slid from my sleeves as Ozaki aimed the pistol.

Lying on the ground was one of Ozaki's squad members, "Nishihara!" he shouted his name and crouched down in front of him. Nishihara groaned as Ozaki flipped him on his back and placed his head on his lap, that's when I noticed the cuts and blood on his knuckles. "Nishihara, can you hear me?"

"Urgh… Captain… Ozaki?" he called out and opened his eyes, he saw both me and Ozaki. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you all out, where's Takahata and Ashinaga?" Ozaki asked him and Nishihara held his temple.

"I… I don't know, they threw us in here and dragged us off one by one… Those two haven't come back."

"How long ago was this?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"A couple of hours ago. I don't know what happened… All I remember was trying to fight out of the beast's grasp. I was thrown into a room after they carried you out of it." he said looking at Ozaki, "Then… I was back here."

I looked at Ozaki, "You don't think that they're on the surface do you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"They have to be in here somewhere…" he said before returning his attention to Nishihara. "But that can wait, we need to get him out of here."

"No. Leave me… I'll only slow you down." Nishihara argued, but Ozaki gritted his teeth.

"I'm getting you out of here." he said and looked at me, "Iffy, get his other shoulder."

"No. You don't understand."

We grabbed both of his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet, "C'mon." We started to drag him to the door, but Nishihara stopped in his tracks and pushed us both out.

"I told you, I cannot leave…"

"What are you talking about?" Ozaki questioned and Nishihara lifted his arm and pulled down his sleeve. On his wrist was some type of device. It looked like a normal wristband.

He pressed the device and a message swirled around the band; **CANNOT GO THROUGH DOORS.** "It's like I said, I can't leave." Nishihara repeated, "This band has a lethal poison that can inject itself into my veins as soon as I disobey the order on it. I tried my best to get out some other way… but nothing worked, I can't punch through these walls or do anything with them."

"So you're trapped, that's why it was so easy to get in." I commented, "Then we just need to get that band off-"

"I've tried that. It comes up with a message that says that it will inject the poison if any more damage is done." Nishihara said and sat back down on the floor, "I'm not the type that gives up easily. But I'm at my wits end."

"Nishihara, you're one of the toughest bastards I've worked with. We've come too far for it to end like this." Ozaki said and looked his friend in the eyes. "I will find a way to get you out."

"Captain…" he said and nodded, "I'm not done with your commands yet either. You better find me a way out."

With a affirmative nod, Ozaki shut the door to Nishihara's room and looked at me. "We should go down to the other corridor."

"Right."

After that we turned back and walked back down the corridor, as soon as we got back to split off. We heard footsteps coming towards us… Ozaki aimed his gun ahead as I got into my battlestance, a silhouette appeared in front of us and stopped when it saw us.

"Ozaki?" the silhouette called out and Ozaki put his gun down.

"No way… Takahata?" he called out and the silhouette stepped into the light and, sure enough, it was Takahata.

"What are you doing here? And with IF as well?" Takahata asked and Ozaki shook off the question.

"Who cares about that. What are you doing wandering around here? Nishihara said that he saw you get dragged off."

"No. I was just exploring this place, I saw an opening when I was going home and decided to check it out. Why are you in here?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Ozaki said confused, Takahata looked at me and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a good bit IF. How have you been?"

"Takahata? Why are you acting like this?" I asked him and he tilted his head.

"What do you mean? I always act like this." he said and I looked at Ozaki, looking for some type of confirmation.

"Takahata… I watched you get sent under here with the rest of us."

"Rest of us? What do you mean? I've been living in Lowee peacefully."

"There's no way."

"It's been like this since Lady Blanc won the Console War." Takahata said, immediately striking us both.

"What?!" Both me and Ozaki shouted out at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Due to some private life stuff, Chapters may become slower to upload during the weeks. I will try my best to get them out to you, but I cannot make any promises. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"T-Takahata…" Ozaki said, "What happened to you? You know that the Console War was ended peacefully!"

"What? Ozaki, are you sure you're fine? When Lady Blanc won, you were right at her side." Takahata said as he looked over at me, "Seriously, you remember right IF?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Takahata, What did they do to you?"

"What did they do to me? What about you two?" Takahata argued and pointed at both of us, "both of you are talking about nonsense, Lady Blanc won the Console War and obtained the title of true goddess!"

"No she didn't! The Console War ended with no winner!" Ozaki argued back and Takahata went for his pockets and pulled out two pistols, aiming them both at me and Ozaki.

"I'm sorry you two, but clearly you're not in your right minds. But it's part of my job to ensure that Gamindustri stays in peace." he said, "I want to say something else, but with how you two are acting… I can't do that."

"So what are you going to do? Lock us up?" Ozaki questioned, "I'm your captain. I order you to stand down Takahata."

"..." he stared at us before tilting his head to the right, cracking his neck, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that you're no longer going to have that rank."

Ozaki's gritted his teeth and advanced quickly, he grabbed both of Takahata's arms and shoved them up, Takahata fired both of them. The ear-splitting sound echoed throughout the corridor, making it louder then usual.

Ozaki pushed Takahata to the wall, Takahata struggled to get out of Ozaki's grip. "Iffy…! Help me here…!" Ozaki shouted through gritting teeth, I followed through by grabbed Takahata's waist and helping Ozaki wrestle him down to the ground, Ozaki was able to disarm Takahata of his pistols as both of us kept him held down.

"Grgh! Get off me!" he shouted as he struggled to move. I held his legs down as he struggled as Ozaki was crouched down over him.

"Sorry about this buddy." Ozaki said as he quickly grabbed his pistol, flipped it, and nailed him on the side of the head, knocking him out instantly. We both stood back up.

I looked at Ozaki as he stared down at Takahata, his fists were clenched and his arms were shaking. "Ozaki… I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, you're just trying to help." he said and looked over at me, "But… I will find whoever did this…"

"Ozaki, you're not alone on this." I said and smiled at him, "I'll do anything in my power to help you."

With that comment, he loosened his grip on his hands and relaxed. "Thanks Iffy." he said and smiled at me, my face blushed red as I turned away.

"Hey! Who's in here?" a voice yelled, it was coming from our exit. But we knew who it was.

Soon after, Hikan and Noire flew towards us in their CPU forms. Hikan landed and looked at both of us, "What are you two doing here? And what was that gunshot? We saw this hole in the area and were about to investigate, then we heard it."

Ozaki looked away, "I'm sorry for lying Hikan. But… I needed to find out where my men were taken…"

Hikan stared at him for a second, then smiled. "I knew you would leave." Ozaki looked back at him, "I know how much you want to find your team. I know how you felt, I was in the same position a couple years ago." he said and glanced at Noire, then looked on the floor at Takahata, "Well, you found one."

"Ah! That's right." I suddenly realized, if Noire and Hikan are here… "Ozaki, we can get Nishihara out!"

Hearing that, Ozaki perked up, "T-That's right!" he said and looked at Hikan, "Hey, can you come with me for a sec?"

"Yeah, of course." Ozaki and I grabbed Takahata's arms and hoisted him up, putting each arm around our shoulders, Ozaki and I led the way as Noire and Hikan followed us.

We stopped outside the door and opened it, sitting along the wall was Nishihara, he looked up and saw us. "What happened? I heard a gunshot and then you came here… is that Takahata?"

"Yeah, but he's a bit… off." Ozaki said, "But we'll worry about that later, come on. We're getting you out of here."

"Already? Nice." Nishihara commented and stood up. Ozaki and I went back out and looked at Hikan and Noire.

"Break the wall down you two!" Ozaki said and Hikan and Noire summoned their weapons, Noire's blade glowed the colors of the rainbow and Hikan's glow orange as they swiped the wall. Their weapons easily sliced through it as the wall crumbled to the ground. Nishihara walked through the wall as he looked up and down the corridor.

"Finally…" he said and looked at Ozaki, "I knew you wouldn't give up Captain."

"Of course not, but we should get out of here. I'll explain on our way out." Ozaki said as we turned and made our way out.

* * *

Once we were back up on the surface, Ozaki and I fully updated Hikan, Noire, and Nishihara what happened. Now we had Takahata tied up to a tree.

"Nishihara, come here." Hikan told him, Nishihara approached Hikan and he put his hand over the bracelet.

"Careful!" Nishihara warned and Hikan looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I got it." he replied as he summoned a small knife, he placed his hand over the bracelet and lit fire. The message popped up and then Hikan quickly slashed with the knife, you could barely see it, then the bracelet fell in two pieces. "If you're quick enough, no poison can enter your system. Now then." Hikan said and looked over at Ozaki.

"Thanks Hikan." Ozaki said and then looked at Nishihara, "Nishihara, wake him." Ozaki ordered and pointed at Takahata. Nishihara walked over to Takahata and punched him in the face lightly, it was enough to stir him.

"Huh…?" Takahata muttered and looked up. When he saw me and Ozaki, he tried to move. "Well, looks like I'm the captive."

"Takahata, what's going on? Why are you saying all that stuff about Lady Blanc winning the Console War?"

"Because it's true! You were there Ozaki!" he shouted and Nishihara stepped into view.

"Takahata, what happened to you man… what did they do you?" he said and Takahata looked at him.

"No. Nishihara, not you too. The four of us were at that final battle, we fought against the other nations together!" he said.

"Enough talk!" Noire shouted, "Clearly he's delusional. He thinks Blanc won the Console War… like I'd ever let that happen."

"Noire, we agreed not to bring that stuff up." Hikan pointed out and Takahata took a deep breath when he saw both of them.

"No… nonononononono! How are you even alive! You should be dead! Lady Blanc won the Console War!" Takahata shouted and then he looked at Hikan, "And you… what even are you? A new CPU? You tried to fight too?"

"No such thing. I was the one that ended the Console War. My name is Hikan, or CPU Red Heart." Hikan introduced himself again, Takahata stared at him.

"Hikan…?" he said and then his pupils started to shrink and his teeth were gritting so hard that I thought they would break. "Ah… ahhh… grgh… gah!"

"Takahata? What's wrong?" Ozaki asked and then Hikan and I realized what was happening.

"He's becoming hostile. Prepare yourselves everyone!" Hikan instructed and Takahata's eyes turned bloodshot.

" **HAHHHAAHHHHAAAaAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAA!** " Takahata screamed with his voice changing from higher pitch to lower. Darkness swirled around him as the tree and rope disintegrated.

His head dropped as he calmed down and stood up, when he lifted his head his eyes showed anger and his teeth became more sharp, going towards his cheeks were black lines on his skin, almost like they looked like veins above the skin… His sight was set straight on Hikan.

" **G...RAAAAAAHHHH!** " he yelled and held his arms together and darkness swirled in his arms.

"Cover your eyes!" Hikan yelled and Takahata swung his arms in a cone formation in front of him. Dark smoke flew all around us and we all shielded our eyes…

As soon as everything calmed down, I moved my arm down and opened my eyes. We were still outside with the sun setting behind us, turning the sky orange. But in front of us was something different…

"What the…"

A huge black orb was in front of us with dark purple glowed around it, looking around me I counted four people: Me, Ozaki, Noire, and Nishihara… that meant…

"Hikan!" Ozaki yelled at the orb, we saw flashes of orange inside, like a certain someone was using some fire power…

"We need to break this orb!" Noire yelled, charged towards it and slashed at the orb, but her weapon bounced off the orb like it was made of jelly. Ozaki shot bullets into the orb, but it didn't look like it was doing anything. Nishihara raised his fists and punched at the orb with fast punches and jabs. But they all bounced off…

"It's not working!" Ozaki yelled, but Noire didn't look like to be giving up. Which means we shouldn't either!

"Hang on Hikan, we're getting you out of there!" I yelled and ran towards the orb, my Qatar's sliding out of my sleeves as I ran towards it.

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

I felt the shadows stir around me, it was enough to cause my skin to get cold. Lowering my arms, I opened my eyes and looked around me, all I saw was dense white fog and water at my feet. Takahata shot black smoke at us… so why did it turn white?

Hearing groans behind me, I quickly turned and saw Takahata behind me. His bloodshot eyes targeted me with his angry expression.

"Takahata… stand down, I'm a friend." I said, attempting to calm him down, but I don't think it's going to work.

" **He deserves revenge! Revenge for what you did!** " Takahata growled at me with his voice going between pitches. " **You won't leave alive!** "

Again with this _he_ , who was it? And why does he want revenge? "If you're going to attempt to fight me, I should warn you that I won't hold back."

Takahata's snarl turned into a grin hearing this, I don't think he's going to hold back either, but this power… I've never seen it before.

" **Grah!** " With a shout, Takahata ran towards me faster then any human would be able too. I upped my speed as I dodged his punch and kicked him from behind. He rolled across and stuck his hand in the water to come to a stop, then he ran towards me and slid down, trying to catch my legs. But I jumped over him and flipped in the air, landing on my feet.

Takahata gritted his teeth more and went for his pocket, grabbing his gun and aiming at me. I summoned one of my swords and stuck it in front of me. Takahata fired off volleys of bullets as I took a deep breath. I deflected each bullet back at him as he rolled out of the way. Then I dashed towards him and slashed, he slid out of the way while firing more bullets but I jumped into the air, flipping around and corkscrewing through the air to dodge. I landed on my feet and dashed towards him. I knocked the gun out of his hand, kneed him in the stomach, then jumped into the air and kicked him back.

He flew down to his back as I landed on my feet, I dashed towards him, crouched over him and aimed my sword to his throat. "Enough." I demanded as he looked up at me. He had no sight of backing down.

" **No… I can't give up! I won't give up!** " he yelled and darkness exploded off of him, I jumped back in response as I charged my sword with fire, spun around and threw a diagonal slash wave at him, but Takahata threw his arm up as darkness swirled around his right arm, making it sharper and then he slashed the wave of fire like it was nothing. He glared at me as those black veins on his face made his face darker and move down his right arm. " **YOU. WILL. DIE!** " He yelled as he charged at me again.

I threw my sword in front of me and blocked one of his attacks. He swung his arm again as we exchanged blows, sparks of flames flew off as each one was exchanged. He stuck his arm to the ground and lifted himself quickly, spinning around and kicking me in the stomach. I stumbled back as he quickly advanced towards me and slashed at me. I backflipped to dodge the attack but he rushed towards me before I could dodge again. I threw my sword up to block, but Takahata struck me in the shoulder. I gritted my teeth as the pain went through my body.

He tried to slash at me again, but I quickly parried his attack and spun around, preparing momentum for my attack and punched him in the face. He flew back ten feet from me as I dropped to one. That one attack… did that much? "Hah… hah…" not good, I haven't used this form much though… I need to end this quickly.

I stood back up as Takahata jumped back to his feet. His eyes never left mine as he dashed towards me again, I used both my hands as we exchanged blows again, going faster then before, my speed going faster and faster. I parried his attack and slashed at his stomach, hitting him directly, then I put my one hand in front of him, shooting fire at his face. He stumbled back holding his face as he yelled in pain, " **GAAAAAAAAH!** "

I dashed towards him and slashed around him. I was so fast that he couldn't get a chance to retaliate. Finally I appeared in front of him and slashed upward, he threw his head up as the attack hit him, he flew down to his back as I stared him a good distance away. Breathing hard, I looked at my blade, but I saw no blood. Observing Takahata's body, he had no wounds on him either.

He opened his eyes and stood back up, he was breathing hard too as he put his darkness arm in front of him. The arm grew darker as he gritted his teeth even more, how were those things not broken yet?

I put my sword to my side like it was in a scabbard and spread my legs apart, my sword steamed from the power I put into it, my blood quickly burning as I bit through that pain, this is my last shot… I have to make it count!

Takahata growled at me and shouted, " **RAAAAAAAAAAH!** " As he ran towards me, I dashed towards him as well as our weapons gleamed with power.

"Haaaaah!" I shouted as our blades connected, the place shook from the power we were putting into our attacks as they were getting stronger by the second. Our eyes staring at one another and neither of us were losing any ground. I saw no other emotion in his eyes except anger. Clearly he was angry with me, but for what reason? I had no idea.

Holding our blades together both me and Takahata pulled back our free arms and charged our arms, my arm burned from the pain going into it as darkness swirled around his arm. Once fully charged, we swung our arms. Our fists collided as we were blown back from the explosion.

The whole place dissipated as blew out either end into the sun's rays, I landed on my back as I rolled across the ground, my wings quickly left as I rolled. Stopping myself, I struggled to push myself up. That was all I had left…

"Hikan!" I heard Noire's voice call out to me as I tilted my head over. IF and Noire were rushing towards me, I'm guessing Ozaki and Nishihara were running after Takahata.

"I'm… alright." I said as they helped me up, my CPU form quickly leaving me.

"You dumbass! You almost got yourself killed!" Noire scolded as I smirked.

"Yeah… I pushed myself a good bit." I mentioned as I closed one eye, the gash on my shoulder was hurting like a bitch.

"Careful." IF told me as they helped me to my feet, we stumbled over to the other side where the orb was. It disappeared after they helped me to my feet, Nishihara had Takahata up, but he was unconsious. Both Ozaki and him were asking to themselves what happened to him.

"We… need to detain him somehow." I pointed out and Ozaki looked around, clearly the rope didn't work.

"I could hold him." Nishihara volunteered as he grabbed Takahata.

"Hang on to him Noire." IF said as she grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her many pockets. "I had some just in case we found anyone suspicious." IF walked over and was going to put the handcuffs on him , but Takahata opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, he pried himself from Nishihara's grip and grabbed Ozaki's pistol aiming for me.

"Wait!"

"Don't!"

Everyone yelled as a bullet was fired. I shut my eyes waiting for the bullet to hit me, but I felt no pain. Instead, I was pushed down.

I opened my eyes and felt something a bit heavy on top of me, I looked down and saw Noire out of her CPU form, she was on top of me with her head down on my chest. My ears were ringing, but I heard brief parts of Nishihara and Ozaki yelling and Takahata screaming.

My arms shook as I stared at Noire, I saw blood on her back like she was shot… and she wasn't moving…

"N-Noire…?" I called out to her...


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I held Noire in my arms, her eyes were shut tight. "N-Noire… come on. Wake up."

My ears stopped ringing and I was able to hear everything around me clearly. Takahata was still screaming as Nishihara held him down. Ozaki was beside both of them trying to calm him down.

IF stared at both me and Noire. The look she had was a mixed expression between fear and sorrow. She looked over and yelled, "Ozaki!" Ozaki looked over at the call of his name.

"Is she alright?" Ozaki asked, but I didn't answer. My focus was set on Noire and only her… why did she take the bullet? Why didn't she just push me out of the way?

Takahata's screams calmed down as the darkness and dark veins on him disappeared. He dropped his head and breathed deep breaths as he pulled his head back up. "What… happened? What… was I doing?"

"Takahata?" Nishihara called out to him and Takahata looked up at the big guy.

"Nishihara? Ozaki?" He called out, Nishihara smiled as patted Takahata's shoulders.

"You're fine now." Ozaki said, I glanced over at them. What did they mean HE was fine?

I put Noire on the ground as I slowly stood up, my eyes under a cast of shadow, I looked over at the three members of Alpha squad and started walking towards them.

IF looked at me and said, "Hikan?" But I continued to pace myself towards them, Ozaki and the others looked at me as I walked towards them.

"Hikan? What's wrong?" Ozaki asked me, I was now in front of them. I balled up my fist.

"You… bitch!" I yelled as I punched Takahata across the jaw, he fell over with a muffled gasp as I crouched over him and repeatedly punched his face. "How could you!? What the hell were you thinking! She could have DIED!"

Ozaki grabbed my arm trying to pull me off of his teammate, "Hikan! Calm down!" He yelled, but I elbowed his face and continued my assault on Takahata.

"Why!" I yelled with each punch. Nishihara grabbed ahold of me and threw me off Takahata. I flew back and landed on my back.

"Get off of him!" He yelled and stepped in between me and Takahata. Ozaki helped Takahata up as blood escaped from his mouth and he held his jaw.

"What… what happened?" Takahata asked again, I gritted my teeth and glared at them.

"You know what EXACTLY happened!" I yelled and ran at him again, but Nishihara grabbed ahold of me again and lifted me up, I kicked and struggled to move, "Look at what you did! She had nothing to do with this!" I yelled and Takahata's eyes moved slowly at Noire's body.

"Huh? I… I didn't do that… I didn't do it!" He pleaded.

"Hikan, he wasn't in his right mind! Calm down!" IF yelled at me, Ozaki got on his phone.

"Shizuki… we need your help. Meet us in Lastation. Hurry." Ozaki said and hung up, "Hikan, now is not the time. I know how you feel, how angry you are. But Noire's hanging on, I know it. If we get her back to Lastation, we can save her."

"..."

I didn't say anything, Nishihara put me down but he slapped his hand on my shoulder. "If you think about running at him again, then I'll make sure you end up in a bed too." He warned and I ripped my shoulder from him and looked at him.

"Try me."

Ozaki and IF stepped up and pushed us away. "Enough! We need to get her out of here. Quick." IF pointed out and I backed away and looked at Noire.

My role as CPU Red Heart was to protect the Goddesses as well as Gamindustri… and I couldn't even do that with one of them. What kind of guardian am I?

"Nishihara, pick her up, let's get her back to Lastation." Ozaki instructed as Nishihara nodded.

"Roger."

With that said, Ozaki helped Takahata with walking as Nishihara carried Noire, I walked cautiously beside them, making sure to watch Noire. IF walked next to Ozaki and looked back at me, she then slowed down and started walking beside me.

"Hikan. I know you're upset, but it's alright. She'll live." She said and grabbed my arm, I yanked it away.

"She wouldn't be like this if I was stronger." I said and walked ahead, passing Ozaki and Takahata. I can't even use my CPU form for a long time like the others. I can't even protect her from something. She was the one that had to protect me.

* * *

We walked back to Lastation as fast as we could go and saw Shizuki waiting outside the Basilicom, She had Kotomi with her and Uni was outside with them as well. "N-Noire!" Uni yelled and ran towards us, she ran right towards Nishihara and looked at Noire. "What happened?!"

She looked at me for confirmation, I looked away from her and closed my eyes and walked past them. I feel so ashamed for this… seeing her big sister like this… it's unimaginable the pain she's feeling right now.

Ozaki explained the situation to everyone. And then they took Noire inside. No doubt everyone was going to be in an uproar. Leaving me, Shizuki, and Kotomi outside.

"Hikan. What happened?" Shizuki asked me and I looked at her.

"I happened." Was all I said and walked into the Basilicom, as expected the Basilicom staff were running all over the place, voices resounded everywhere. Talking about Noire and what happened. And… it would all go back on me…

Seymour straight up ignored me as he was in deep conversation with the other staff. I walked past them and went up the stairs towards Noires room. Walking inside, I saw Nishihara lay Noire on her bed, a huge bandage was wrapped her back and stomach to slow some of the bleeding. Noire's skin was more pale and her eyes darkened somewhat. Uni was sitting beside Noire's bed watching over her. Making sure not to make eye contact with me.

Shizuki bursted into the room and ran towards the bed as she started talking with Nishihara, I didn't want to hear most of it. I sat down on the couch and put my head down and shut my eyes. I can't believe this happened… and it's my fault, I should have been stronger. I should have been ready.

The room brightened as Shizuki shined, she held her hands over Noire as her skin started to get more color. A couple minutes later, she was fine. But was asleep.

Nishihara had left with Takahata and Ozaki, he said something about looking for their last comrade and then left. IF had already went back to Planeptune I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked up and look over. Shizuki.

"You should head back to Planeptune, this must have been difficult to you." She said and I looked back down at my feet. "Hikan. This isn't your fault. You tried to fight as much as you could, but even you can't fight everything. Not anymore."

"Then maybe I shouldn't have come back." I said and stood back up, I glanced over at Uni and saw her purposely throw her gaze away from mine. I left the room.

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

I saw Hikan exit out of Noire's room and then walk past me, he never even gave me a glance. I reached out to him, but he never did anything. He just walked down the hall and turned.

I walked into the room and saw Shizuki sitting on the bed with a sleeping Noire. Uni was sitting next to the bed.

"She's fine Uni, she's just sleeping now." Shizuki said and Uni nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks Shizuki."

I walked up to them, Shizuki looked back at me. "Kotomi? What is it?"

"Hikan left. But I don't understand what happened? Hikan's upset because Noire's like this, I understand that, but he said he did it?" I said and Uni looked away from me.

"No… he didn't do it, he's blaming himself that he did it because he couldn't do anything to help her. She was the one that shielded him instead." Shizuki said and Uni's hands tightened on her legs.

"Why… why did she help him?! Why did she do it!" Uni demanded an answer, did they not know already?

"Why? You don't know why?" I asked and looked between them, both of them looked at me confused.

"What? Do… you know why?" Uni questioned and I tilted my head, how could they not know?

"Noire's heart starts pounding when around him, that's why she acts the way she does when she's around him. She constantly thinks about him when they're apart and talks about him at least a couple times when she's discussing something. Even now, she's thinking of him." I told them.

"So… what does that mean?" Uni asked again and I sighed, can they really not tell?

"It means, she's attracted to Hikan. She likes him. And I mean like like." I said and Shizuki bit her bottom lip.

"I… I knew about that… but I didn't know if she was serious or not. When I came over here to talk with her and spent the night, we talked about Hikan a good bit. She asked me what he was like when we were in The Saviors. I mainly discussed the good things about him, when I asked why she wanted to know, she just came up with a normal excuse."

"N-Noire… likes… Hikan?" Uni said slowly as she looked at her older sister. "No… I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it took so long for you to notice." I told them and Shizuki looked at me.

"Wait… Kotomi? How do I feel right now?" Shizuki asked me. Taking a good look at her, it became obvious.

"You're worried about both Uni and Hikan, you want to help Hikan, but you're worried about Uni and don't want to leave to go after Hikan." I said and Shizuki gasped.

"That's… exactly what I felt. Word for word." she said, "Kotomi, how did you do that?"

"Do what? All I did was answer your question." I said, why was she making such a big deal out of this?

"No… there's more to it then that. I… I think you can read people's feelings through their hearts." Shizuki said and I tilted my head.

"What?" I questioned, she sounds like she's crazy, "But… I do see something from everyone from time to time."

"Then, it's true? Can you actually see that stuff?" she said and I looked over at Uni, my eyes looked at her as if she faded out, but I could see her outline, she had a burden deep within her, she was mad at Hikan, but also happy in another way, though I can't really point out that happy point just yet.

"Uni. don't be mad at Hikan, he tried what he could." I said to her and Uni shifted her gaze to me.

"...Whatever." she said and looked back at Noire. I turned my gaze back to Shizuki.

"You can stay here and watch after them, I'll go after Hikan." I volunteered and Shizuki nodded.

"Thanks." she said and I left the room.

I walked down the stairs and out of the Basilicom. Hikan was standing outside and was staring up at the sky.

"Hikan?" I called out to him, he rubbed his eyes with his arm and looked back at me, clearly he was crying.

"What is it Kotomi?" he said and I frowned at him, poor guy.

"I came to tell you that it wasn't your fault, you did what you could." I told him and he looked away.

"I can do better, but I wasted my energy on a single fight." he said, "Back then… I could fight and fight. Now… I can barely protect Noire."

"She's fine, and she's currently thinking about you." I mentioned and he looked back at me, "Do you think she wants to wake up with you blaming yourself for what happened? She may be a complete tsundere at times, but even she wouldn't want that."

"..."

"Forgive yourself, you did what you could."

"Kotomi?"

"Hm?"

"What makes you think that you can say this stuff to me? You don't know all of us, back then. Noire counted on me to help her with her problems, I helped her win her nation back from The Saviors, And how do I pay her back? She got herself injured trying to protect me."

I felt my anger rise, "Do you really not get it? Noire did what she did because she loves you! Deep down, she doesn't want to lose you! It was a last minute decision and she chose to do what she did!"

"..."

"You can think that it was your fault that she ended up like this, but when she wakes up. The first thing she'll ask is if you're okay. I'll be sure to tell her that you're okay. But you're sulking up in tears."

Hikan grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the wall, "Don't you say another word." he warned I grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"This is what the great Hikan Masato does when he messes up one thing? Blames himself for everything?" I said, "It's a good thing that I'm the only one here to see you this way."

"Shut your mouth!" he yelled and grabbed my shoulders with both hands and pushed me back to the wall. I grabbed both of his arms.

"Everyone makes mistakes! You shouldn't be blaming yourself for any of this!" I yelled at him and he threw me down. I quickly recovered and got back in his face.

"You've got a lot of nerve to say that shit to me." he snarled and I stood right in front of him. I'm not backing down.

"Then do something about it. Or are you too pathetic to hit me?" I challenged him and he breathed out his nose. I stared at him in the eyes, I'm not someone that will back down just because someone warns me too.

Hikan balled up his fist and raised it towards me, "Go on! Do it!" I told him and got closer, "Hit me Hikan!"

"Gah!" he threw his fist at the wall, blood shot out of his knuckles and splattered on the wall. "Dammit!"

I backed away from Hikan, "I knew you were a pushover."

He glared at me, "You… you made me realize something." he said and I smirked, my message got through huh?

"So it worked?"

He cracked his bloody knuckle, "If I don't want the same thing to happen again… do something about it. I'll train then, train my body to use the CPU ability."

I punched his shoulder. "There you go, I knew you could figure it out."

He smiled at me, "You got some ways kid." he said and then grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him, "but don't do it again."

"If things go right, then maybe I won't have too." I said and then he let me go.

"But, I won't be able to do it alone, Kotomi?"

"Yeah, I'll help you." I interrupted and he looked at me one last time and then turned away.

"I know you will." he said and walked away from me, I smirked again. My eyes gazed on him as I saw how he felt, I saw no anger coming from him, what I saw was… relief? So he wanted that to happen?

"You're a weird guy Hikan." I said and followed after him...


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **[Uni]**

I didn't sleep well. I was up most of the night, but I couldn't get my mind off what happened. Noire… likes Hikan? Why? What did he do?

Now I was walking around Lastation, I had my N-Gear out talking with Nepgear. "You said the same thing that everyone else did…" I said.

"Well. It's true though. Hikan tried to do what he could, but he couldn't handle it." Nepgear said, "Uni, please don't be mad at Hikan."

"Nepgear, Noire was almost killed because she helped Hikan." I told her, how could she be so calm with this?

"He did the same back then, he told me that he was about to surrender himself for Noire's sake. Did Noire never tell you?" she said, he almost surrendered himself? Is that why she likes him?

"N-No, she never said anything like that…"

"You're worrying too much Uni, Hikan always tries his best to help anyone. If he needs it, we'll be right there to help him… right?" she said, Hikan has caused a lot of trouble but… he also saved me back in Costlemark Tower…

"Yeah… yeah, we'll be there." I agreed and I heard Nepgear give a sigh or relief.

"Thank goodness." she said and I heard Neptune in the background, "Okay! I'm coming! Sorry Uni, I have to go."

"That's fine, talk to you later Nepgear." I concluded and hung up the phone. Giving a deep breath, I turned and looked up at the sky. Hikan's words resounded in my mind.

 _"Uni. I care deeply for all of you. Noire helped me save myself back then, and I intend to do the same for her one day. The same goes for you."_

"Yeah. She saved you again too…" I said and I felt someone behind me.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Huh?!" With a startled gasp, I did a complete one-eighty and looked in front of me, Yagi was standing with a confused gaze. "W-When did you get here?"

"I was walking by and I saw you sitting here by yourself. Is… everything alright?" he asked me and I looked away from him.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself about." I said and Yagi tilted his head.

"But I want to know, you're upset and I want to make you feel better." he said, my face reddened.

"U-Uh… well…" should I really tell him? Yagi's staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Do… Do you know who I actually am?" I asked him, Yagi simply tilted his head again.

"You're Uni… right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah… but I'm the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Black Heart's sister." I confessed, Yagi's expression didn't change.

"Is that so? But… what does that have to do with why you're sad?" he asked and I looked back at him. I might as well tell him.

"Since I'm the CPU Candidate, I've had close relations to Red Heart, or Hikan, the hero of Gamindustri. Recently, while he and my sister were investigating the recent kidnappings, Hikan was fighting someone, he was apparently brainwashed or something to that effect, but he ran out of energy. When said someone tried to kill Hikan, Noire jumped in and saved him at the last second." I explained, Yagi stared at me as I explained to him what happened.

"...It seems this Hikan fellow brings more harm than good." Yagi pointed out.

"That's what I said too!" I replied.

"Then why is he still around?" Yagi asked me and I looked at the ground.

"Even though he's caused some things, he's helped Gamindustri remain peaceful. I remember Noire telling me how Hikan had hunt down more members of The Saviors that had gotten away and apprehended them. He also made the Council of Nations and helped establish the peace even farther."

"You're… upset about this?" Yagi kept asking questions, I felt a smile spread across my lips.

"Not at all, it… actually makes me feel happy talking about this with someone." I said, I looked back up at him and couldn't help staring at the cloth around his head. "Yagi? You never told me about that cloth, why do you wear it?"

Yagi tensed up and looked down at the ground, he actually showed a bit of sadness, it wasn't the expression I wanted to go with though, "It's… a private matter. It's not something I like to talk about."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel this way." I said and Yagi looked at me quickly.

"No. It's not your fault. It's just… you wouldn't want to see what's behind this cloth… You wouldn't want to see me anymore." he said and put his hand on the cloth where his right eye would be and looked behind him.

My heart started beating fast, my face reddened again. Hikan said that I should just go out with him and see what happens. "Y-Yagi?"

"Huh?" he looked at me again, my fists were clenched.

"Do…"

"What?"

Come on Uni! Say it! "Do… you want to walk around Lastation with me!" I used all my willpower to say. I had my eyes closed and my face must have been as red as a tomato.

"Sure." my eyes opened quickly. "I'll walk around with you."

"Y-You will?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Yagi said, I felt relief take over my body.

"Then let's go!" I shouted, my hand shot out and grabbed ahold of his. He gave a sudden gasp from my quick reaction.

I took him to plenty of places, one of the gun shops that I usually go to upgrade my arsenal. He followed me around as I showed him almost all of the weapons in the shop. He was intrigued that I would have such a hobby, but what can I say? I love that sort of hardware!

I walked around with him some more and stopped in front of an arcade. Nepgear and I came here once. "Do you want to go in?" Yagi asked me and I looked back at him.

"Nah, it's just something that reminds me of one of my friends." I said, Yagi raised his one brow.

"Went away for a bit?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. I'm talking about Nepgear. She's… like my best friend. She's always there for me." I told him, Yagi looked at the arcades name and smiled. It's the first time I've seen him smile… and it looked cute.

"It's nice to have friends that will have your back no matter what happens." he said, then he looked back at me. "Where else do you want to go?"

"Well. I've shown you most of everything. Lastation doesn't have much other things to do since it's mostly industrial."

"We could go to Planeptune. I wouldn't mind going all that way." Yagi suggested.

That is a good idea… Planeptune has plenty of stuff to do. "Yeah. Alright, let's go to Planeptune!"

With that said, we started making our way towards the direction of Planeptune.

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

I left early with Kotomi, the two of us were on the outskirts of Planeptune. Slaying anything that dared to stand in our way. Most of the monsters were just the normal things, maybe sometimes a Fenrir or an Ancient Dragon would show it's face around, but they stood no match for us.

As I slashed down the last monster, I sighed in frustration. "It's useless, these things are too weak."

Kotomi glanced over at me, "We just need to explore more then!" she said and grabbed ahold of my hand, "We can go into that underground prison you found with Noire!"

I turned my body towards her, "We agreed that we would explore it together after Noire awakens. Besides, there's nothing to see in there anyway."

"That's what you think, but how do you actually know?" she pointed out, damn this girl and her reasoning. "Gotcha there didn't I?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." she said and tugged on my arm, "Come on! Let's go!"

"H-Hey! Don't pull on my arm!" I protested, but I don't think that she's going to listen to me. "Let go!"

Kotomi looked back at me and puffed out he cheeks, "Fiiiine." she said and let me go, as soon as I walked forward, I felt a heavy weight jump on my back.

"Kotomi!" I shouted and she giggled.

"Remember when I said you owe me a while ago? Well, I'm using that thing now!"

"I told you I'd buy you something to eat."

"Nah, this is way better!"

"...Geez. Fine, but this is the only one. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, now let's go!" she said and kicked my side with her heel.

"Ow!"

On our way to the area where the stairway goes down, we saw an interesting duo walking by. I stopped in my tracks.

"Huh? Hikan! Why'd you stop!" Kotomi complained.

"Is that Uni? And… who's that?" I said with the mysterious boy that she was walking with, he had an eyepatch from the looks of it. Uni was smiling and laughing as the boy was walking with a smile.

"Some kind of pirate?" Kotomi suggested, I shook my head.

"No… I think that's who she was talking about the other day." I said and walked towards them, is this the boy that she mentioned? The one that she asked on a date? "Uni!"

Uni stopped in her tracks and tensed up, she turned back and looked at me, "H-Hikan?"

Once in front of her, Kotomi hopped off my back and pulled Uni into a hug, "Hey Uni!" she greeted.

Uni hugged her back, "And Kotomi too? W-Why are you two here?" she asked, I looked at the boy beside her and saw him staring right at me.

"Just wondering what you two are doing out here? Heading to Planeptune?"

Uni gulped, "Y-Yeah, just heading over to see Nepgear is all." she said and then I looked at her.

"Who's this? A friend of yours?" I said, I didn't want to admit that this person is the one she told me about with Kotomi right here.

"He's my friend, Nepgear and I hung out with him for a long while. Occasionally he would pull pranks with Rom and Ram also." she said and looked at the boy. "Right?" The boy said nothing as he stared at me, his gaze looked almost menacing. "Hey. Yagi?"

"...Yeah." he said, but he never took his eyes off of me.

"Right… well, I won't take up too much of your time, Kotomi and I have somewhere we have to be. We'll be going now." I said and put my hand up to wave bye. "Catch you later Uni."

Kotomi waved, "Bye Uni!" she said and then winked at her, causing Uni's face to redden.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, again Kotomi jumped up on my back. "They look great together."

I smirked, "So you found out already huh? She tell you?" I asked.

"No, her heart did though."

"Huh? Her heart?"

"Yeah, just found out about it before I stopped your little temper tantrum. Just found out that I can read people's emotions through their hearts." I said, now that's not weird at all, but it does make a little more sense though.

"So that's how you knew Ozaki was hiding something back when we were asking him." I pointed out, Kotomi shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, his heart started beating quicker then before as he was talking, he was worried about something." she said.

"Maybe IF can get it out of him, those two are even more close now."

"I heard from Shizuki, those two have been pretty close for a while now haven't they?"

"Yeah, when something happens to either one of them, they're pretty much inseparable." I pointed out, no doubt that IF is in love with Ozaki, but both of them are so relatable that it's something that was made to be.

After Kotomi and I had made a little bit of small talk. We arrived at the entrance faster then we thought. Kotomi jumped off my back and looked down into the stairway. "Weird, something like this just existed?"

I cracked my back, "It was made from something, but forget about that. You need to lay off some of the junk food." I teased, Kotomi looked back at me.

"Shut up." she said, causing me to chuckle, "Nice to think that's how you talk to girls."

"Oh calm down, I'm just teasing." I said as I joined her looking down into the stairwell. "Shall we?" I said and held my arm out for her.

"And then you make a complete one-eighty to your manners… you're so weird." she said and went down the stairs.

"That's just how I am." I replied.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We wandered through the long corridors, the only light was the green flames from the torches on the wall. Kotomi stared at each one as we walked through.

"Whoa… those look awesome." she commented.

"They are something different, I've seen orange and blue flames, but green? That's a first." I replied as Kotomi tugged my sleeve, pulling me to a stop. "What?"

"Aren't you curious?" she asked and walked towards one of the torches and started reaching towards it.

"Wait! Don't grab it!" I yelled, but Kotomi grabbed the torch anyway, the corridor started to rumble as the remaining torches flames shook. The path behind us was being closed by a wall, I ran towards it before it could shut, but I wasn't fast enough. I slammed my fist against it. "Dammit!"

"Whoa. What's going on?!" Kotomi shouted, I looked back at her.

"This is why I told you NOT to pick it up!" I scolded her and she dropped her head down.

"Sorry…" she apologized, I walked towards her.

"Don't worry about it, but… now the only way forward is well… forward." I said and Kotomi put the torch back on it holder, the wall behind us was not raising.

"I guess so." she agreed as she turned ahead, the two of us walked side by side as we continued on. Being careful not to touch anything that could set off another trap.

Soon, we ended up at a crossroads. Three different paths to take, two more corridors. And a door.

"I'm saying this now." Kotomi said, "we're not splitting up."

"Wasn't saying we were going too. But where do we go?" I asked her, she looked down each of the corridors and then glanced at the door.

"Odd one out is usually good right?" she commented.

"In some cases, but this one? I'm not sure." I said, "But only one way to find out."

Kotomi nodded as I walked towards the door, cautiously lifting my hand towards it. I placed my palm on the knob and turned it. We heard a click as I slowly pushed it open. I wandered in as Kotomi followed close behind me, a little too close.

The only thing that was here was a chair, but surrounding it was a circle made of metal, held up by metal bars.

"This is it?" I commented as I walked towards the circle, I touched it and waited for something to happen. Silence.

"What's is this place for?" Kotomi asked, I looked around, observing the area again. Nothing but the chair and the circle.

"I don't know, I doubt it was just for sitting." I said, thinking back on Nishiharas case, he had a bracelet with an order on it. He couldn't walk through any doors or else the poison would automatically inject into his system, I'm guessing it wouldn't have been a quick and painless death either… "Maybe, this was also a jail cell. Someone may have been in here and they couldn't leave the circle maybe?"

"That's a dumb order." Kotomi pointed out, "But… I don't know. We're done here right?"

"Yeah, we're done here." I said and walked back out of the room, the two of us quickly continued on our journey through the corridors. Going down one of them, we came to a dead end, so we had to backtrack and go down the other one.

* * *

About halfway down, I heard Kotomi falling behind. I turned back to her "Kotomi? What's wrong?"

Kotomi stumbled up to me and leaned on me, "Hikaaaaan… I'm hungry."

"This was your decision to come down here and now you're hungry? I didn't bring anything with me either." I told her. She shook her head and leaned on me more.

"I… won't… be able… to make it…" she said, "Need food…"

"Geez… you're even worse then Neptune." I muttered and put my hand to my chin. "Fine, let's make a deal. If you can continue to explore this place with me for a bit, I'll make something just for you when we get back home. Alright?"

Hearing that, Kotomi brightened up and looked up at me, beaming a smile. "Thanks! I knew you would!"

After that event, we continued on our path. As we walked, our eyes caught something above our heads. Bats were hanging upside down, they had bright yellow eyes that lit up the roof. They swiped down at us, but all we did was swing our weapons whenever they were in range without taking our eyes off our path.

"So… now where?" Kotomi asked me, we walked into a room that had no exits. But there were boulders in certain places in the room.

"I think… those boulders are blocking some paths." I pointed out, but there was no way to tell for sure.

"Then all we need to do is break them right?" she said and smirked, "Shouldn't be a problem."

Before she could do anything, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, "No, we can't risk this whole place falling on top of us. Those things can be holding up the roof for all we know."

Kotomi puffed her cheeks, "buzzkill…"

"Let's just head back for now." I said and turned back. I was about to walk back, then…

*BOOM!*

An explosion was heard, ringing both my and Kotomi's ears, I looked up and saw that the roof was crumbling. Reacting quickly, I grabbed Kotomi and pulled her out of the way. The roof caved in on our only exit, and darkness surrounded us.

I stood up and held my palm open, a spark of fire erupted in it, giving off a little bit of light. The way behind us was completely buried in rubble. "Well, we're not going back this way either." I said and looked around us, the boulders were still here…

"Ow…" Kotomi muttered as she sat up, covering above her eye. Removing her hand, a bit of blood dripped onto the ground and ran down her head.

"Kotomi, you're bleeding." I pointed out and Kotomi looked at her hand, it also had a bit of blood.

"Oh, I guess a got cut when I hit the ground, don't worry about it." she said and stood back up. "Well, I think we'll have to break these rocks." she said.

"Just be careful." I advised as she walked towards them. "Besides, how are you going to break them anyway?"

"Please, you think a boulder will stop us?" she asked and placed her hand on the boulder. Feeling the sides of it. "Here we go." She summoned one of her daggers and held it on the rock. "Hold this."

I walked over and held the dagger as she walked back, "What are you- WHOA!" Kotomi dashed towards the boulder, spun around, and kicked the dagger into the rock. I quickly let it go before she could kick my hand with it. "Give me a warning next time! And what did that even do?"

"Look." she said as she pointed to the hole, "Place your hand there."

Following what she's saying, I placed my hand on the hole, "Now what?"

"Shoot fire into the hole."

I quickly caught on to what she was doing. "Ah, I know what you're getting at." I focused my power into my hand as fire erupted out of my palm and shot into the rock, it quickly started to heat up. The rock then started smoking from the top and it slowly glowed orange. Then it started to melt, my hand was hurting like I stuck it in a pit of lava, but that's one of the perks of being a controller of fire, it can't really do serious damage to me.

The rock was soon gone as we stared at a pit of molten lava, and a path before us, I looked over at Kotomi, "smart girl."

She flashed a grin, "Compliments later, let's get moving." she said and hopped over the lava, I followed her as we continued.

As we were walking, I noticed that the layout had become different, there were no longer any torches on the wall, so I had to keep lighting the way with my own light.

"Hey, Kotomi?" I called out to her as she looked at me.

"What's up?"

"There's… something wrong here." I said as I stopped. Kotomi stopped as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… there's something really wrong. Something made that explosion in the caves." I pointed out, Kotomi put her finger to her chin and looked down.

"Yeah… now that you think about it…" she said, then looked at me again. "You don't think someone's trying to trap us in here… do you?"

"I hope not… and if someone is… who?" I said and looked behind us, nothing but pitch black darkness.

"Let's not dwell on it for so long. We just need to keep going." she said and continued onward, but… for some reason, I just got a feeling that something is watching us. Hopefully it's just my imagination.

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

Hikan and I kept walking through cave, coming across more bats and dead ends. I was really hoping for something to be in here… like a portal to a different dimension, or some really big monster that Hikan and I would have to kill! Yeah, something like that. But all that's in here is a bunch of bats…

"Hm?" I quickly noticed something and looked at Hikan, he felt worried about something… "Hikan? What's wrong?"

"I can't get rid of this feeling… I feel like there's something watching us." he said and I looked around us, there was nothing in here but us… I don't see anything either.

"It's probably just your imagination." I said and he looked at the ground.

"That's what I thought too-" suddenly we heard something, we both looked back at where it came from, but a rock just fell and was rolling on the ground. That rock… looks too convenient

"There's.. No-one in here." I reassured myself, but Hikan quickly perked up.

"Kotomi! Watch out!" he yelled and shoved me out of the way, the corridor went dark and I heard a muffled gasp, Hikan flashed some fire around. But it quickly died down.

"Hikan!" I yelled, but I heard nothing from him. I summoned one of my daggers and slowly crept around. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see anything. It was too dark. "Hikan!"

I quickly looked to my left as I heard a sound and looked to my right as I heard something else. What the hell is going on?! "Show yourself!" I yelled as a last resort. I looked around me to see if anything had changed.

"Pathetic." I heard a male voice call and looked over, I was punched across the jaw as I looked over. I fell down to the ground and had a foot stomped on my chest. "I didn't think I could take you two down so easily."

"Who do you think you are?! Do you know who that is?!" I shouted out, I saw a red flash like eye shapes above me.

"Oh I know, CPU Red Heart right? Or Hikan? Hero of Gamindustri? Ah whatever." the male voice said, "You two running around down here is dangerous, anyone can sneak up on you like this."

"Sneaking around and attacking in the shadows is what you do? Some pathetic tactics really." I argued as the person pushed his foot down even more on me.

"And you are someone who can say a lot of words, despite the situation you're in… You still think you can talk like that. I admire that."

I looked around, trying to find some trace of Hikan. But I didn't see anything, this damn darkness! "What did you do with Hikan?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's down for the count already." he said and I heard a muffled struggle to my right, I'm guessing that's Hikan.

"What are you anyway…?" I said, trying to buy Hikan some time, I know he can get out of whatever he's in. "Are you the one that's been kidnapping everyone?"

"I have no need of giving you such information. I was hired to simply apprehend both of you." he said and I heard Hikan grunt even more. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt either one of you. As long as you cooperate with me that is."

"Well? What do you want?" I asked him and he looked back down at me, the only way I could tell is that the glowing eyes went back on me.

"Simple. Obviously, I can't take both of you. So I'll just take the girl." My eyes widened as I felt a hand grab me and pull me up, the man's arm wrapped around my throat as he turned me to my left.

A flash of fire erupted and Hikan flew up in his CPU form, his face distorted with anger. "You will take no-one!" he shouted and I felt a cold metal on my neck.

"Wait Hikan!" I shouted before he could do anything.

"Smart girl." the man said, I could see a little bit of his arm, but it was covered in a black sleeve. "If you try anything, I'll kill her. And don't even try to use your speed. You might be fast, but you can't stop of knife from going through her throat."

"Grrr…" Hikan growled as I looked at him, I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me Hikan! Get out of here!" I shouted and Hikan shook his head as well.

"No. I can't leave you here Kotomi! I failed to protect Noire… I'm not going to fail protecting you either!"

"Just go! I'll worry about this." I said and I could see the anger welling up inside of him, but he backed down.

"Kotomi…" he muttered and closed his eyes, he looked away as the man behind me grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Goodbye then, Hero of Gamindustri." he said and threw something down. Smoke erupted around us, I gagged as I felt myself being dragged off.

"Kotomi!" I heard Hikan yell, followed by a little bit of silence. Then I heard him yell again and fire exploded throughout the cave walls. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **[Uni]**

I was showing Yagi around Planeptune, I kept asking him why he was staring at Hikan but he wouldn't give me a straight answer.

After walking around for a little while, we found ourselves at the park. I was staring down at the water as Yagi was looking around. I looked over at him, "Is something wrong?"

He looked at me and shook his head, "No, nothing. It's just… I haven't been to Planeptune in a little while." he said, "It's… a place I haven't come back too in a while."

I stood up and turned to him, "Why?" I asked and he looked at the ground.

"My parents were killed by Planeptune."

My eyes widened when he said that statement, "O-Oh… I'm sorry to bring it up…" I said, it goes to show that I don't really know anything about Yagi, he doesn't even want to talk about his eyepatch.

"I was close to my mom and dad. They were happy that I was born, both of them were working constantly, so they hired a sitter to watch me. Soon, I grew up and was able to watch myself. Though I had a close bond with my babysitter. She would sometimes come over to talk with me and such." he explained, "We lived in a village on the outskirts of Planeptune, we didn't have the money to move into the city. But you can see it, that's good enough." I stood listening to his story, he actually had a smile on his face, but it quickly vanished. "Around the time I was eleven, I was on my way home. I was able to get into an academy in Planeptune. My parents happily retired and were waiting for me at home… but…"

"You don't have to keep going, I understand." I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"I appreciate you listening Uni." he said, "But… it's something I need to get out." I nodded and listened in again, "When I walked over the hill, the village was on fire and people were screaming, I rushed over to my house and saw that it was one of the buildings that was almost destroyed… without thinking I pushed the door opened, smoke covered my vision and I couldn't breathe. The other villagers shouted my name and some of the kids that I played with were crying. I soon became one when I saw the remains of my parents…"

My eyes were welling up with tears as I listened to his story, but tears were already dropping from his eyes. His fists were so clenched that I thought they would start bleeding. "I heard others screaming and I ran out to see what was going on, I saw someone with a sword in his hand. He was throwing bombs at the houses and was destroying everything. I ran towards him with my fists clenched and threw a punch, but I was weak back then… and…" he put his hand on his eyepatch.

"Stop, you don't need to say anything anymore." I said and walked to him, I put my arms around him and hugged him, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I won't let this stand."

"U-Uni?" he called my name and I let go of him and looked into his eye.

"I'll find the person who killed your parents, and I'll bring him to justice." I said, hearing this story made me upset, but it also pissed me off. He was living a normal life with both his parents, then someone destroyed most of his village and killed both of them… I won't stand for this!

He smiled at me again with another tear going down his face. "Thank you." he said and I returned his smile with one of my own. I felt like I got to know him alot more now, He was sixteen too… that's how old I pretty much was.

We stared at each other for so long that I forgot how close I was. Just hugging him like that made me feel so warm… what would happen if… No, Uni don't. But my body isn't listening!

I got closer to Yagi until I could feel his breath on. He stared at me and, for once, a blush went across his cheeks. "U-Uni?" he called out, but I couldn't stop.

As I was inches away from his lips, my N-Gear started vibrating. Snapping my body into my control, I reached for it and put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Uni? Where are you? Noire's awake!" Shizuki's voice came through.

"Is she?! I'm on my way back home now!" I said, I hung up the phone and looked back at Yagi. "I'm sorry Yagi, but I have to go back home."

"Don't worry Uni, your sister is someone important to you. Go ahead and get going." he said and looked around, "I think… I'm going to stay in Planeptune a bit more, then I'll head back to Lastation."

"Alright, thanks Yagi! See you later!" I said and waved bye, he did the same as I ran towards the guild, hopefully IF was there so she could give me a quick trip.

I ran into the guild and sighed in relief as IF was talking to one of the receptionists. "Really?" she said and the receptionist nodded.

"Yeah, requests that have been coming in are being withdrawn the next minute or two. We don't know why either…"

I walked up to them, "Hey IF, do you think you can give me a ride back to Lastation?" I asked her and she looked back at me.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride back. But why were you here anyway? Nepgear had went out for questing… even though this problem is going on."

"What do you mean problem? What's going on."

"Requests were coming in, but they were quickly being withdrawn. We don't know why."

"Oh, I hope you can figure that out soon. I'll check if the same problem is happening in Lastation." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks Uni, but let's get you back home." she said and she waved bye to the receptionist, then we walked outside and got on her bike. In a couple hours, we were in Lastation.

* * *

I told her bye as she drove off and I went into the Basilicom. Running by Seymour, I overheard him saying something about quests being withdrawn. It seems the same problem is happening here too.

I ran up to Noire's door and bursted into the room, Noire was sitting up in her bed and Shizuki was sitting next to her. "Noire!" I shouted and ran towards her, she looked over and smiled at me.

"Sorry that I scared you Uni." she said and I ran up to her and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

"I was so worried about you. What were you even thinking?!" I told her and she laughed a little bit.

"I was helping a comrade was all, even if he's a little over the top. We have to help each other." she said and I let go of her. Kotomi said that Noire likes Hikan… but she still says things like that. "But now's not the time for this, I'm sure that I lost a bunch of time when I was out, I have to start again."

"Whoa Noire, calm down there. You just woke up and-" Shizuki said, but Noire got out of bed and looked at Shizuki.

"I have a nation to run, I know you want me to rest. But I'm done resting." she said and walked over to her computer. She brought up the quests tab and gasped. "There's… nothing?"

"That's something I wanted to tell you about…" I spoke up, both Shizuki and Noire looked over at me.

"What is it?"

"The guilds are having quests withdrawn for some unknown reason. I overheard Seymour talking about it and IF mentioned it in Planeptune too." I explained, "I don't know if it's happening in the other nations, I haven't tried getting in contact to Rom and Ram."

Shizuki put her finger to her chin, "the quests don't usually disappear. The only way is if someone completes it already. Maybe someone was completing them." She said and pulled out her phone. "I wish Hikan would pick up…"

I walked towards her, "what do you mean he's not picking up?"

"He's not answering his phone. I tried calling the others and he's still not answering them either." She said, Noire stood up from her chair.

"Then I'll try." She said and pulled out her own phone, "Come on… pick up…" a couple of seconds passed and still nothing. "Come on Hikan!" She put her phone away and then shook her head.

"What is going on with him…" Shizuki stated, "Kotomi wouldn't answer either, she's supposed to be watching out for him."

Noire glanced back at her computer, she walked up to it and smiled. "Here we go." I walked up next to her and looked at the screen, it was a quest: **The monsters are back! Please help!**

"We should hurry before it disappears again." Shizuki suggested, with an affirmative nod, Noire and her walked towards the door.

"Noire?" I spoke up and she looked back at me. "Please be careful."

She smiled at me, "I'll make sure Uni." She said and both of them left the room.

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Noire and Shizuki were speeding towards the location where the quest said to go. It was an urban village outside of Lastation.

Noire, flying in CPU form, looked over at Shizuki. "What happened with Hikan? Is there any clue why he's not answering?"

"He blames himself for what happened to you. He thinks that if he was stronger, then he would've prevented you from getting hurt."

"That idiot…" Noire muttered under her breath, "I protected him because I wanted too. He was in no shape to move…"

"There it is!" Shizuki yelled and they came to a stop. Villagers were grouped up in one area, when they looked and saw Noire, they waved.

"Lady Black Heart!" They shouted, Noire flew down towards them as Shizuki got off her bike and ran down.

"What's happening?" Noire asked and one of the villagers walked up to her, she was a teenage girl, about fifteen or sixteen.

"The monsters came back. They started destroying our crops and then they ran back over the hills." The girl said and Noire nodded.

"Alright, there's nothing to worry about now." Noire reassured and looked back at Shizuki. "Let's go."

Shizuki gave a nod as she followed Noire where the monsters were said to have run off too. The two went away from the village until they saw the monsters. Noire stopped Shizuki as they observed the monsters.

They looked like leopards, but they had one whisker on each side, and they were long and flowing around. Sparks of electricity flew off their whiskers too. There were three of them. "Coeurl." Noire pointed out, "Careful, they may look normal. But their whiskers are packed with electricity. One touch could be enough to put you down for the count."

Shizuki nodded as she stared at them, "Got it. If you can do the close quarters, I can provide cover fire from here." she said as held her hand out, her sword appeared and started to bend, soon becoming a bow.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Noire said and smirked. Her sword appeared in her hands as she flew down towards to Coeurl. Instantly she slashed one of the Coeurl, slicing it in half and disappearing into a bunch of clusters. The remaining two looked over where their comrade was and saw Noire standing in its place. They growled as their whiskers flared, electricity sparking off of them.

One of them dashed towards Noire, she reacted quickly as she threw her sword up. The Coeurls whiskers bounced off as she quickly jumped back to avoid any of the sparks, the other Coeurl dashed towards Noire at fast speed, but was quickly knocked away as one of Shizukis arrows nailed it in the side. Sending it sliding across the ground.

Noire kept dodging each of the Coeurls attacks and then jumped over it as it tried to smack her with its claws, she slashed behind her and then landed and turned around quickly, slashing again in the process. The Coeurl whimpered in pain as it looked back at Noire, showing its teeth it quickly swung around and roared, electricity shot out everywhere as Noire quickly jumped back to avoid getting hit.

More of Shizukis arrows rained down towards the Coeurls but, using their speed, they were able to dodge Shizukis arrows and run towards Noire. She quickly jumped over them and then raised her blade into the sky. Her sword flashed colors of the rainbow and she looked towards the two Coeurls, both of them looked back as they flashed their teeth. They charged towards Noire as she held her sword in both hands. "Perish!" she yelled and slashed once they were in range. Both of the Coeurls rolled across the ground from the hit, a blood trail following them. They both disappeared into clusters as Noire looked behind her with a smile.

"That wasn't so hard." she said and looked over to where Shizuki was. She gave a thumbs-up to signal her it was over, at least… that's what she thought.

Hearing a growl behind her, Shizuki turned around and looked face-to-face with another Coeurl, it's whiskers sparked with electricity. Shizuki gulped as the Coeurl quickly smacked her down. She turned her bow back into a sword and held it up to the Coeurl to hold it back. Noire yelled at her as she started to fly up, but before he could even reach her. The Coeurl was knocked off of Shizuki.

Noire landed next to Shizuki as she helped her up, she looked at the Coeurl and saw Hikan standing in front of it. Hikan was in his CPU form and had his hand gripped tight on his short sword. The Coeurl recovered quickly as it dashed towards him, but Hikan upped his speed and sliced up at one of its whiskers, severing it from its body. Then he gripped his sword in both hands and then slashed down at its other whisker. The Coeurl roared in pain as it started to lose its balance, it kept falling as it tried to stand.

Hikan kicked it on its side and looked at a rock. He quickly grabbed it and crouched down on the Coeurl. "Grah!" he grunted as he smashed the rock against its head, he continuously smashed its head as blood flew around. "Don't! Ever! Hurt! My! Friends! Again!" he shouted with each hit and then grabbed the rock with both hands and smashed it one last time, the Coeurl stopped moving as he stood up, breathing hard from anger. He looked over at Shizuki and Noire.

"H-Hikan?" Shizuki called out to him and he didn't change his look.

"Shizuki… Noire… We have a problem." Hikan replied.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **[Hikan]**

As Shizuki, Noire, and I made our way back to Lastation. Noire shouted out a bunch of questions like, Where were you? And why weren't you answering anyone? I told her that I would explain after I rounded everyone up.

I called for an emergency meeting at the Planeptune Guild, requesting the generals, CPU's, and Candidates to show up. And all of them did, except the Planeptune General.

"Figures, He's still not here…" Seymour complained, I glared over at him.

"It's fine." I said and looked around the room, everyone is here.

"Why did you call all of us Hikan?" Histy asked and I sat down in my chair, The Candidates stayed silent except when they were talking amongst themselves. People stayed silent seeing my appearance, my hair was messier then usual and I might have a little bit of red in my eyes. More then usual anyway.

"I found clues leading to the kidnappings." I announced, almost everyone jumped when they heard that.

"You have?!" IF blurted out and I nodded.

"When I left the Lastation Basilicom, Kotomi and I went back to the stairway that leads to the prison below Lastation. We found out quickly that it was connected to a bunch of caves. While exploring… we were jumped by one man. He apprehended me and then held Kotomi hostage…" I explained and clenched my fists, "I couldn't help her… There was nothing I could do!"

"This is why you two shouldn't have went alone." Noire scolded, "What were you thinking?"

"Kotomi used her charisma to persuade me, she understands me inside and out." I said and felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked over and saw Shizuki smiling at me.

"Don't worry Hikan, It's good that you brought this up." She said, "Could you see what he looked like?"

"A little. He wore mostly black. His face was behind a mask, but it was definitely a male. I couldn't see too much of him though, that's mostly it. He said that he was hired to apprehend both of us." I explained.

"That doesn't help much at all…" Neptune muttered.

"Perhaps it's one of the mercenaries?" Makoto suggested, I shook my head.

"There's no way, the mercenaries we know always fight in clear sight." I declined.

"Maybe an assassin?" Ozaki suggested next.

"That's not too far off. I'm not sure though. Besides, there's another point that I want to connect." I said, everyone returned their attention to me.

"What is it?" Blanc asked.

"I don't know if it's true but, if it is, we have to react quickly." I said, "Whenever someone was kidnapped, they showed back up a few days later. But, with the recent cases, they had something like a possession. They would shout out stuff at me like _He deserves revenge_. I don't know who this _He_ is, but they get this person to attack me. It's happened with Ozaki and Takahata."

"I see what you mean now." Histy agreed, "Whenever someone gets kidnapped, they're brainwashed and start to attack you randomly. Since Kotomi was kidnapped…"

"Yeah, I don't want to fight her. We need to find her quickly." I said.

"But where do we look? We never could find them when Ozaki was kidnapped." Shizuki pointed out.

"Is it that hard?" Neptune asked, I looked over at her.

"What do you mean? You actually know where to look?"

"Duh, a new area opens up, classic RPG games. Go to that new area." She said.

All of were left surprised, it was kind of honestly sad, but she usually never gives out the answer like that. "Neptune, I never thought that I would hear a good answer from you." I said.

"Hey! That's cold!"

"Hold on." Noire stopped all of us, "There's only one entrance in Lastation, you don't expect all of us to go down there and actually find them by random chance do you?"

"That brings me to my last point." I said, "The entrance to Lastation's was sealed off thanks to Kotomi's… curiosity. But, what I'm getting at is when Kotomi was captured, the culprit had to have fled somewhere. Meaning that there was another entrance somewhere right?"

Shizuki nodded, "You think there's more then one entrance?"

"There is, I exited out of one in Planeptune." I said, I was furious that Kotomi was captured, after searching for so long in that cave. I found another exit and I noticed I was close to Planeptune. "And there might be more in the other nations. Whatever we're up against, they're able to go through to the nations. Not only do they have the teleporter, but they could also be using these caves."

"So you're suggesting that we go through different entrances?" Vert commented, I nodded in agreement.

"Yep. We'll split up with each nation as their own group. Planeptune, Leanbox, Lastation, and Lowee." I said, "Shizuki, you go with Leanbox and I'll go with Planeptune. Never stray too far from the group."

"Wait… all of us are going?" Noire asked.

"Yes. The CPU's and Candidates." I said, the candidates looked over when they heard this.

"Really?" Nepgear asked.

"Woo hoo! Finally adventure!" Ram jumped for joy, Rom smiled innocently.

"Yay!"

Uni simply nodded and looked at my eyes, like she was trying to tell me something. All I did was smile at her.

"I will go as well." Ozaki volunteered, "at first, I was a little upset since I couldn't search for Ashinaga, but maybe I can find him now."

Makoto stood up, "I'll join Lady Vert as well."

With each of the groups in order, I nodded and smiled. "Then we start our search tomorrow. Rest up and be prepared, we do not know what may lurk inside those caves."

I pumped my fist into the air, and everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

"Mrmg! Mrgh!" I had a cloth around my mouth, my hands were tied to the back of a chair and the only thing lighting up the room were torches on the walls.

The door opened and three people walked in. One of them was the man that kidnapped me back in the cave, another had to be a woman. She had a mask on, but her clothes were really skimpy… Short shirt that was exposing her cleavage and really tight shorts, they were all black too. I really hope I'll never look like that.

The last one was shorter then all of them, but he had a bunch of black robes on too. "Get that cloth out of her mouth." the short guy said, his voice was distorted so you couldn't tell what it actually was.

The man that kidnapped me grabbed the cloth and pulled it off. "Bleh! Just who do you people think you are?!" I shouted out, the girl walked over to me and looked at me, all of them had the same types of masks. They looked like the beasts mask…

"Who are we? We're people that are trying to make Gamindustri peaceful." the girl said, even though I couldn't see it, I could tell she was smirking.

"Kidnapping is the way you make things peaceful?" I asked and the shorter boy grabbed the girls arm.

"Hey! No touching!" she said and threw the boys arm off of her.

"There's no need to say our motives." he said and walked around me. "Kotomi, from a very powerful source, you're one of the most dangerous people around. Of course we had to apprehend you, you're quick-to-think ideas are dangerous for a peaceful Gamindustri."

"Gamindustri is already peaceful. You're the ones making it change!" I shouted, but the boy simply sighed.

"Peaceful as in ridding all of the fighting here." he said and stood in front of me, "We only take action when we absolutely need too. As you can see, we are fully capable with fighting. You've already met with the beast and one of our top-class fighters." he said as I glanced up at the guy to my right, his stance never changed as he stood guard, almost daring me to resist. "You see, we want no harm. All we wish is that the violence ends. No-one gets hurt, and everyone goes on peacefully."

"The CPU's have already done that! Gamindustri is in peace due to CPU Red Heart and the others CPU's actions on ending the Console War." I argued.

"That may be, but the CPU's are still worshipped, we hope to make a Gamindustri where everyone is their own being. No-one needs to worship anyone."

"What? What are you saying? The people of each nation love their CPU. They wouldn't want anything to change." I retorted, I don't believe anyone would want to put their faith in any of these goons.

"We know that." the girl said, "But that's why we'll just have to show them that the CPU's can't protect any of them."

"What?"

"Oops." she said, "Slipped out." The man behind me shook his head.

"Kotomi, you must know what we mean right?" the shorter guy continued. He got closer to my face. "We can defeat the CPU's, even Red Heart."

"Like hell you can!" I shouted, he stepped back a little bit.

"Think what you want, but we have the power to do so. We can take out Red Heart whenever we want… you would like to know how yes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We've been showing a lot of people in each nation our motives. And every one of those people agreed. There is no CPU's." he said and nodded at the man behind me. A light started shining behind him the shorter guy and the man behind me grabbed my head.

"Don't be too rough with her." the girl said and left the room.

I thrashed around, trying to get the man's hands off of my head, but he wasn't letting go. The light ran around the room as the shorter guy stared at me. "There are no CPU's."

"Shut up! Yes there are!" I shouted, the light circled around him as he continued to stare.

"Gamindustri doesn't need CPU's, everyone is peaceful. There is no violence." he continued his speech. The light revolving around was hurting my eyes.

"Shut up already!"

"Red Heart is the problem. He's caused too much suffering."

"Hikan… doesn't cause any problems… gah!"

Suddenly, my mind just went blank… I felt so weird… What was I doing here… Why? Why am I here…?

"Hikan hurt all of us, we deserve revenge. _He_ deserves revenge." the guy still continued. This Hikan guy… he's been hurting people? In a peaceful world…? "Will you answer to His call?"

"...Yes…" I muttered, whoever tries to hurt his world, I shall strike them do- "GAH!"

 _"What are you thinking?"_ a voice resounded in my head. This voice… I remember it! Back in that foggy area! _"Are you seriously going to give up? This soon?"_

"What… are you…? Why does this hurt so much!"

 _"You are Kotomi, a girl that can see through anyone's lies. You are powerful. But you lack the knowledge of being powerful."_

"Get out of my head!"

"Just this once Kotomi. I shall share my power with you. Use it to escape! Warn the others Kotomi!" the voice told me and I felt power be bestowed upon me. This feels amazing!

I tightened my hands and pulled the rope off of the chair. Then quickly elbowed the guy behind me and stood up. I can't fall here! I will not be brainwashed!

The boy in front of me did not move as he stared at me. I swiftly threw my fist at him and knocked him in the jaw. He stumbled back to the wall as I ran through the door.

I came out to a hallway and heard people turn the corner. The girl was there and a bunch of other people behind her. She pointed down at me and shouted, "Get her!"

The people ran around her and charged down towards me and I raised my hand. I felt power rush through my arm. I smirked as I held my arm out. Lightning shot out of my hand and spread through the hallway. Dropping all of the people in front of me.

The girl threw her arms down to her sides with her hands clenched. "Seriously? What's wrong with you people!"

I challenged her by motioning her to bring it. She ran towards me and pulled her fist back, but I saw what move she was going to do, I quickly dodged her punch and shot my knee to her stomach. Connecting it. She quickly joined her friends on the ground, I stepped over her and crouched down. "Try again next time." I taunted, stood back up, and quickly ran down the hallway…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **If you haven't noticed already, Chapters have been shorter then before. I always try to write longer but I haven't had the time as much as I wanted. I should have plenty of time during the weekend to write. So I'll try what I can. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **[Planeptune]**

They didn't waste any time. The Planeptune group woke up and all met up at the Basilicom. IF actually brought Compa with her since she didn't have to work. After all of them ate breakfast, Histy wished them the best of luck as they went on their way.

Compa drove all of them to the nearest stop where Hikan found the other entrance to the caves. Leading the group was Hikan, he walked cautiously and looked around the area, watching for something to attack them and daring anything to get in their way.

A couple inches behind him were Neptune and Nepgear, the CPU and CPU Candidate were at his shoulders talking amongst themselves. Nepgear was a little scared, but also a little excited since this was her first real operation, Neptune was reassuring her that nothing bad was going to happen. Whenever some problem came up, they were always able to deal with it.

Lastly, behind them were Compa and IF. Both of them were talking about how they were doing since they weren't able to get in contact with each other for quite a while. "It's been awhile since all of us were together like this." Compa pointed out and IF nodded.

"Yeah, all of us out on a real mission like this… It's nostalgic really." IF agreed and Neptune looked back at them, she had her arms behind her head as she walked.

"It feels pretty nice. Being together again like this. Reminds me of that time near Leanbox, where we set up the camp." Neptune said, IF smiled.

"I hope it doesn't remind you of that. You were kidnapped remember?" IF mentioned, causing Neptune to drop her arms to her sides.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." she said as the group laughed, except Hikan. "Hey Hikan, I know you get all serious at times, but relax a little."

Hikan blinked and looked back, "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." IF said and Hikan went back to looking in front of him, _"I can't blame him for acting like this. Over the past days he and Kotomi were close and getting closer each day. It makes sense why he's like this."_

Nepgear stayed silent as well, Neptune looked over at her younger sister. "What's wrong Nep Jr.?" Nepgear gave a smile.

"It's nothing that bad. Just a little concerned about Hikan." she said as she looked at Hikan, "I've never seen him like this before. Is he alright?"

"He's fine Nepgear, Hikan is usually acting carefree, but when something serious happens. His first response is to act quickly." IF reassured and Nepgear nodded without looking away from him.

"Okay…"

"Here we are." Hikan announced and they all stopped. All around them were trees, some of them were so high and thick that they were obscuring the sunlight. Hikan pointed at a rock formation with boulders and a bunch of other rocks stacked together and in the rocks was an opening with stairs going down. "This is where I got out."

Neptune peered into the stairwell. "You can barely see anything down there." she pointed out and Hikan took two steps into the abyss.

"As I said, stay near each other. Who knows what may happen if we get separated from each other." Hikan advised and held his palm open, a spark of flame ignited in his open palm. "Follow me." he said and the group slowly descended into the abyss.

Darkness soon enveloped them as they walked through the cave, their only source of light was Hikan's flame. "It's way too dark down here." Neptune commented.

"Hikan, how long did it take for you to find your way out?" IF asked, Hikan didn't take his eyes off the path.

"Ten minutes after Kotomi got kidnapped I think. I wasn't thinking straight really." Hikan said and stopped, everyone else stopped as well.

"What is it?" IF asked and Hikan looked around.

"Do you hear that?" he asked and everyone looked around, there was a faint sound around them, it sounded like rocks crumbling.

"Yeah, I hear it. Caves usually sound like this though Hikan." Neptune reassured and Hikan turned.

"No… not like this." he said, and looked at the wall, then gasped. "Shit, run!" he yelled and the group looked at the wall and saw cracks forming, the cracks soon formed faster as the roof started to crumble. The five of them ran as fast as they could. As they were running, holes were shaped in the floor, constricting some of their movements. Compa almost slipped into one of them, but Hikan was able grab her hand and pull her back up before the roof caved in on top of them.

They ran down the path until they heard the noise stop behind them. They were all breathing heavily. "That… hah… was close… hah." Hikan said, Compa and Neptune slid down the side of the wall and sat on the ground.

"Hah… hah… that's enough… I'm done already…" Neptune complained.

"Too much running… had to run… hah… so fast…" Compa whimpered as Hikan, IF, and Nepgear still stood on their feet.

"Dammit. I had a feeling it was something, but now… it's official." Hikan muttered as he looked back at the blocked exit, Nepgear looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something up with these caves, they're… changing. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only thing I can think of." Hikan said.

"No way, a cave doesn't just _change_ on it's own." IF argued.

"I was watching behind us this whole time and saw no-one, if anyone was following us. They would've been crushed by the roof." Hikan retorted and looked in front of them. "This cave isn't a normal cave, there has to be some reason why our enemy used this place… but I can't find out why."

Nepgear looked back at their blocked exit, "We're going to be down here for a while… aren't we?"

Neptune stood up and gave a sister a thumbs-up, "Don't worry Nepgear! We'll be fine!" she said and Nepgear nodded. Hikan looked at the two out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah!" Nepgear agreed and Hikan looked back in front of them.

"We should get going, we've got a lot of walking ahead of us." Hikan said as everyone nodded and started walking again.

* * *

 **[Lastation]**

Noire and Uni were standing in front of the stairwell, staring down into it. "Hikan said that the path was blocked, did he mean inside already?" Noire asked and took one step into it.

"I guess so…" Uni said and looked at her sister, Uni was a little worried since it's only her and Noire going down into the caves but, at the same time, she wasn't since it WAS her and Noire going down there. She and her sister have been doing a bunch of quests together. She thinks this as the same but she can't help it. "Hey, Noire?"

"Hm? What is it Uni?" Noire turned back and looked at her sister, Uni was about to ask her if she really did like Hikan, but she restrained herself.

"N-Nevermind, it passed over." Uni quickly thought up.

"Are you alright Uni? You seemed like you were deep in thought." Noire asked but Uni shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry." she said and smiled.

"Okay, but you can ask me anything. Alright?" Noire replied and started to walk down the stairs, Uni didn't know if she could ask that question, but now wasn't the time. She needed to focus on her mission.

The Lastation sisters walked down the stairs, once all the way down was when they could see the path that was blocked off, they looked down the opposite direction. "So that's the only way to go huh?" Noire commented and then Uni nodded. "That's where we found Nishihara… Is there more down that path?"

"Hopefully." Uni agreed and they started to walk down the corridor, but they heard rocks crumbling. "You hear that right…?"

"Yeah, I hear it." Noire replied and the ground started shaking, knocking the two Lastation sisters off their balance.

"What's going on?!" Uni shouted as they both hugged the wall. They looked back and saw the torches start to disappear.

"No!" Noire shouted and tried her best to get back to the torches, she reached out and was able to grab one of them. Just before they all disappeared, she pulled her arm back so it didn't get caught in a new wall that appeared.

The shaking stopped and Uni ran towards Noire, who stood with her hand on the wall, "Noire, what happened? Where did our exit go?" Uni asked and Noire looked back at her younger sister.

"I… I don't know Uni." Noire said, "But… I was able to at least get us some more light."

"I hope Hikan's right about there being more entrances in here." Uni said and looked behind her, Noire nodded in agreement as she took the lead and they both walked through cave.

As they were walking, Noire was staring at the wall, "Wait…"

"What is it Noire?"

"The walls are changing, look." Noire said and pointed at the wall. Uni looked closer and saw the design of the wall. It looked just like what a cave wall would look like, but the design was changing, soon the design was made of swirls.

"What is going on? What's up with these caves?" Uni said and Noire looked forward.

"I don't know, I never thought that something like this would be down here." Noire replied and kept walking, Uni followed close behind while looking behind them. She wasn't liking this one bit, the way the walls were changing and blocking their escapes. It's like this cave is being controlled she thought. "Uni. Be careful."

"Huh?"

The two sisters came across a slightly bigger room. The ceiling was a couple feet higher and the walls made the place look like a circle. Giant holes surrounded the area and the only way out was on the other side of the holes on the ground.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Noire said as a flash of light enveloped her and lit up the room, Noire then stood as Black Heart once the light died down. "Give me your hands Uni."

Noire picked up her little sister, being careful not to drop her and their green torch, she flew over the holes towards the open door, then they landed and Noire looked back at the holes, "Something had to of made those…" she guessed and handed the torch to Uni. "Hold this."

Her sword appeared in her hands and she carefully advanced towards one of the holes in the ground. She looked down into it and saw nothing but darkness, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Noire! Behind you!" Uni shouted and Noire quickly turned around, she dodged a great swords blade as it dropped down from behind. She flew back towards Uni and turned back to whatever was holding the blade.

In front of them was just a pair of armor holding onto a giant blade. It was able to easily hold it in one hand. It's armor was made out of steel with cracks in the armor, it had to be at least ten feet tall. Easily towering over Uni and Noire. But it had no head.

"How did that thing sneak up on us!" Noire shouted.

"It just appeared out of the shadows with its weapon raised. It made no sound at all."

The pair of armor turned back to the Lastation sisters, "We can't fight that thing in these conditions, I can barely see it even now." Noire said and looked back at Uni. "Run."

The sisters backed out into the other entrance as the suit of armor sat there staring at the exit, it was too big to follow after. When the sisters realized they weren't being followed, they stopped. Noire reverted back to her normal form and looked behind them, "Good thing it was too big. I think we're safe now." she said and looked over at Uni, "Thank you Uni, if you weren't there to warn me, I could have been in serious trouble."

Uni blushed at what Noire said, she was able to help Noire and, in return, she was grateful. Uni smiled and nodded, "Yeah, your welcome Noire." she said and Noire took the torch back and looked ahead.

"Now then, let's see where-" As Noire was talking, the ground started shaking again. Causing both girls to fall back towards the wall. The shaking was even bigger then last time.

"Not again!" Uni shouted and Noire reached her hand out to Uni.

"Uni! Take my hand!" she yelled and Uni reached for it but, when they were fingertips away, the ground cracked open under Uni and gave way. Uni started to fall with her hand out, "UNI!"

Noire dropped the torch and dove down for Uni, grabbing her hand with both of hers. Uni came to an abrupt stop and hit the wall. "Noire!" Uni yelled and Noire tried to pull her up.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Noire repeated trying to pull her sister up. Her mind was racing, she should of known that they weren't safe at all in this cave. They had to keep moving, or else this would of happened.

Uni kicked on the wall, trying to assist in some way to help Noire in pulling her up, but the Noire had no edges that could act as a step. Uni looked up at Noire and saw tears welling up in her eyes. But Uni also saw rocks above them cracking, any second they would fall… right on top of them.

"Noire, let me go." Uni said and Noire's eyes widened.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Noire shouted, "We don't know how far this hole falls down. You could die!"

"Noire, I'll be fine." Uni continued trying to persuade her sister. Tears were now falling down her eyes. "Let me go, hurry!"

Noire bit her bottom lip and stared into her sisters eyes. Noire realized the look in her eyes, she wasn't staring at her, she was staring above them. "You better be okay!" Noire shouted and loosened her grip on Uni's hands, then let go. Uni fell down into the black abyss and Noire grabbed the torch and ran out of the way. The rocks fell down and covered up the hole, the shaking stopped and Noire looked back at where the hole was, "Uni…" she muttered her sisters name and ran back to the rocks, they were too heavy to move… Noire's fists tightened as she stared where her sister had fallen.

Again, she thought, she saved me again. Noire's legs gave out from under her as she fell to the ground and landed on her knees. She closed her eyes tight to hold back the tears, but it didn't work.

"Uni…" Noire muttered again as she opened her eyes again and stared at the fallen rocks once more...


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **20 Minutes Earlier…**

 **The Lowean Group: Blanc, Ozaki, Rom, and Ram had managed to find their own entrance into the caves beneath Gamindustri…**

"Hang on!" Ozaki yelled as he held onto the side of the floor, when they managed to find their entrance near the border between Lowee and Planeptune. They made their way into the caves and came out to a room with different pathways in it. But it soon changed when the shaking started and the floor collapsed. Now, with the shaking still happening, Ozaki was hanging onto the side of the floor over a chasm with darkness below, in his other hand was Blanc's hand, who was holding Rom and Ram.

"Ozaki! Pull us up!" Blanc shouted at him as he struggled to pull himself up, it was hard enough as it is to pull himself up with one arm, but when you have three other girls in your other hand? That didn't help either.

"Ram…! I'm slipping...!" Rom cried in fear, Ram tightened her grip on her twin sisters hand.

"Don't worry Rom, we'll be fine!" Ram reassured but, deep down, she was terrified. The shaking started to die down a little bit and Ozaki got a better hold on the ground.

With a shout of defiance, he pulled himself up, along with the Lowee sisters, and got back on solid ground. Then he grabbed Blanc's hand with both of his and pulled them up. Once all of them were up, he sat on the ground and gave a few deep breaths of exhaustion. "Hah… Hah… There… hah."

"See Rom? I told you we were fine." Ram said and Rom gave an innocent smile and then nodded.

"T-Thank you… Mr. Ozaki." Rom thanked and Ozaki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." he said and then stood up stretching, "Now… where do we go from here?"

Blanc scanned the room, "I could transport all of us to one of the rooms by transforming and carrying everyone one-by-one." Blanc suggested, Ozaki knew that wouldn't be a problem for her, but there was a problem in general about it.

"No, we shouldn't isolate ourselves from each other, even if it's for a couple seconds." Ozaki shot down and looked back at the way they came in. "There was another path that we could go through back this way."

"That path was soooo far though… do we really need to go back all that way?" Ram complained and Ozaki looked at her.

"Yes, we have too. We are here investigating the caves from our side, everyone else is doing the same thing." Ozaki said, "You said that you wanted adventure right? Would you prefer to go back to the Basilicom?"

Hearing that, Ram bit her bottom lip. "Uh… no."

"Ram, I already told you before we left." Blanc spoke up, "Going on this investigation with us was going to be dangerous from the beginning. It's not like the training that Ozaki had you two do."

Rom looked down at the ground, "W-We know… but, we want to help…!" Rom spoke up, "That's why we wanted to come too…!"

"Yeah! We wanted to help!" Ram agreed and Ozaki smiled and looked at Blanc.

"You have some helpful little sisters." Ozaki said and looked back into the tunnel. "Now, hopefully we can find a different path. Stick together."

Ozaki held his torch high as he walked forward, Blanc on the far left and Rom and Ram in the middle. Ozaki felt Rom's hand grab his arm, her hand was shaking. Ozaki recalled how Rom used to be scared of the dark. Even if Ram was with her, but being down here surrounded in darkness, it's definitely something that would make any girl her age terrified.

While they were going, Ozaki's thoughts drifted off topic. Just what could be going on with these captives, he thought, with all the points that Hikan made, it's completely possible that anyone who was kidnapped by the mysterious group of people would be brainwashing them. Including himself… what could he do? What if he randomly gets brainwashed down here with the Lowean sisters and starts attacking him? Ozaki tried not to think about that, but he couldn't help it. He was worried.

His thoughts then shifted towards IF, he knew that he shouldn't worry too much about it but, again, he couldn't help it. She had to be doing fine, she had Neptune and Hikan with her. Fighting one of them was bad enough, but fighting both of them together? That's almost suicide for any ordinary person.

"Ozaki? Are you okay?" Blanc asked Ozaki, snapping him back into reality. "You looked troubled by something."

"Ah, nothing important. I didn't mean to worry you." he said and focused back on the path, _"I need to focus on the mission, I can't let my mind wander off like that."_

Rom's grip tightened on Ozaki's arm and let out a startled gasp, Ozaki looked down at her as the group stopped. "Rom? What is it?"

"I...I felt something touch my shoulder…" she muttered and Ozaki turned in circles, lighting the area with the torch.

"There's nothing here." Ozaki replied.

"It's probably your imagination Rom." Blanc said and looked at her sister, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you two."

"N-No… I felt it… it was cold…" Rom disagreed and Ram clutched her hand.

"It's nothing Rom! There's nothing to be scared of! Blanc and Ozaki are here with you." Ram reassured Rom and Ozaki nodded.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Ozaki also reassured and Rom gave another innocent smile and nodded.

"Yeah!" Rom shouted with joy and Ozaki snapped his attention to Blanc. He almost missed what was behind her.

"Lady Blanc! Watch out!" Ozaki yelled as he grabbed his pistol from his side and aimed it behind Blanc, she quickly moved out of the way as Ozaki fired. The loud gunshot resounded throughout the cave ringing everyone's ears. Whatever Ozaki shot reacted from the gunshot and grunted, then slowly moved forward. Ozaki and Blanc moved in front of Rom and Ram as Ozaki held the torch out in front of him, once the being came into view. Ozaki and Blanc's eyes widened.

"No way…" Ozaki said surprised.

"I thought he was…" Blanc continued.

The thing that stood in front of him had pitch black skin and bloodshot red eyes, along with the black veins throughout his face. its body was nearly destroyed with the veins and on his left arm was a giant mutant claw. The being looked like a monster, but Blanc and Ozaki knew exactly who it was.

The being gritted its teeth, "What a happy reunion we have here…" it said and smiled a sinister smile. "It's been a while, Lady White Heart. Ozaki. I hope you like the new me."

* * *

 **[Leanbox]**

Shizuki, Makoto, and Vert were walking through their own part of the cave under Leanbox, they already suffered from one of the many earthquakes that were happening through the caves and were able to get out unscathed. Now, with Makoto in the lead with a flashlight shining from his earpiece, the three continued on their investigations.

"These caves are huge, I never thought that we could actually find an entrance in Leanbox." Shizuki said as she looked around.

"Indeed… Lady Vert? Did you know that these were down here for your entire time as a CPU?" Makoto asked, Vert was walking beside Shizuki.

"No, I don't recall ever having heard of these caves." Vert answered.

"Histoire said that these caves had existed down here dating back to the very first CPU." Shizuki explained, "They were the previous breeding grounds for many monsters before the land above evolved into separate nations, then the breeding grounds moved to different areas throughout the nations."

"There were rumors about that in some of the books I read, these caves are said to be guarding something, but no-one knows what it may actually be. Or if they're really protecting something. No-one was able to find their way through." Makoto stated and Shizuki put her fingers to her chin.

"If that's true, then is there any point in investigating these? What if nothing is down here?" Shizuki proposed and Vert looked over at her.

"That's why we're down here. To see if there really is nothing down here." Vert reminded.

"I know that, but these caves are supposed to be impossible to get through right?"

"Maybe so, but there's only one way to find out for sure." Makoto said as he continued forward.

The three of them continued on their path, coming across different paths and dead ends, but nothing was leading towards the kidnappers…

"Is there really nothing here?" Shizuki asked and Makoto turned back to where they came from.

"I'm afraid so, I don't see anywhere else to go." Makoto said.

"Let's hope that the others come up with something, let's head back for now-" As Vert was talking, the cave started shaking again and the three of them lined up against the wall.

"Not again!" Shizuki yelled as she held onto the wall, trying to keep her footing.

"This one is bigger then that last one!" Makoto pointed out and looked up, he saw that the roof was cracking and then looked down. The cracks also started to come towards them. "Brace yourselves!" he yelled and all three of them closed themselves together, hanging onto each other. The ground under them gave out and collapsed. Dropping the three of them into darker depths.

Shizuki landed on her feet and felt a pain go through her foot, she fell over clutching her ankle. She groaned in pain as she held onto it. She must've twisted her ankle when she landed.

"Shizuki?" Makoto's voice came through and Shizuki looked up and saw his flashlight coming towards her, along with Vert behind him. "Are you alright?"

Makoto and Vert helped Shizuki up and laid her along the wall. "My ankle. I think I twisted it." she said and gritted her teeth. Makoto looked down at the ankle that Shizuki had her hand on.

"Let me see." he said and carefully moved towards her foot, "This might hurt a little bit."

A little bit was an understatement, Makoto tried his best to take off her shoes without causing any pain, but Shizuki tensed up and yelped in pain several times. When her shoe was removed, Makoto observed Shizuki's ankle.

"Hm… You definitely sprained it at least." he said and reached behind him and stuck his hand into his pants pocket, he pulled out a splint and started to wrap it around Shizuki's foot. Shizuki gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as Makoto wrapped up her foot.

After he finished the splint, Makoto and Vert helped Shizuki to her feet and lended their shoulders for her to use as leverage. "We have to get her out of here." Makoto advised and Vert nodded.

"Agreed, but where do we go?" Vert asked, Makoto looked around the area before looking up where they fell from.

"We have to find the path that leads up, once we're back on the main floor I'll be able to get us out of the cave." Makoto said and looked at Shizuki. "Just try to relax, we'll get you out of here soon."

"O-Okay." she said and gritted her teeth in pain as her ankle demanded that it needed attention.

Makoto and Vert continued down a path that they found after they started walking. Shizuki did her best to assist in walking, she stepped with her free foot like they were doing a three-legged race. Or in this case, five legged.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Makoto and Vert put Shizuki along the wall so she could take a little break. Makoto took a couple breaths before looking around again. "I don't see anything that could lead us up here… we'll just have to keep moving." Makoto said, Vert looked at Shizuki.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her and Shizuki returned her gaze with a pained look.

"Ankle still hurts like hell." she replied and put her hand on it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, but her ankle felt like it started shifting in place, like it was saying: Hey, I don't want no fancy magic to heal me!

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here and get you back to Leanbox." Vert reassured and looked over at Makoto. "Let her rest for a couple more minutes then we'll start moving again."

Makoto turned towards them and bowed, "Understood." he said and turned back around and looked around the area. Shizuki stared in amazement, Makoto acted so calm about everything and he was able to wrap up Shizuki's foot. Now, here he was, standing guard for both herself and Vert. Even though he's blind, he's able to do almost anything. Clean, Cook, Help with wounds, and even fight…

Makoto snapped his attention over and summoned a knife. He threw it towards the wall and sparks appeared along with the sound of metal colliding with metal. Makoto turned his body to where he threw the dagger and shined the light on his earpiece. The same man that was clothed in black that took Kotomi was now standing there. He deflected the knife with only his hand from the look of it, his arm was raised in front of him.

"I think we found our kidnapper." Makoto stated and clenched his fists. "Trying to go after a injured target are you?"

The man simply scoffed, "I never thought that I could be seen, but this is what I should expect from you. My source says that you have increased sense in all of the other senses besides sight." he said and spread his arms. "No matter, I have orders to take you. And that's what I'm going to do."

Vert stood up and walked to Makoto's side. "If you're going to take Makoto, you'll have to go through me." Vert said and smirked, "I'll assure you, you may not like the outcome."

"Green Heart… It is true that you are powerful, but I don't believe that you have enough power to match me."

"Care to find out?" Vert challenged, but Makoto stuck his arm in front of Vert.

"No." he said and Vert looked at him confused, "Take Shizuki and go. He wants only me."

"What? No! Makoto if he captures you-"

"I don't plan to be captured, And I don't want you to fight here. I know you don't want to leave Shizuki's side either, take her and get back to Leanbox. I'll return when I'm done here." he said and then clenched his fists harder, if he didn't have gloves on, his hands would have bursted with blood from the pressure. "I intend to make him pay for what he did to Ozaki…"

"Makoto…" Vert said and then nodded, "I believe you, good luck." she said, which took Shizuki by surprise. Vert came over and helped Shizuki to her feet. "Come on."

"Wait! Makoto!" Shizuki called out, "Don't you dare get captured!"

Makoto smirked as his two companions walked the opposite path. "Now." he said and summoned two knifes in his hand. "Shall we begin?"

The masked man didn't react before Makoto dashed towards him.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **[Planeptune]**

It happened so fast after the other three quakes. Before the quakes happened; The Planeptune group were all still together, they were surprised that their entire time down there, they have yet to see any monsters.

"I don't like this…" Hikan stated.

"I don't mind this at all." Neptune said nonchalant, "no monsters means that we don't have to waste energy."

"That is good, but I agree with Hikan." IF replied, "I'd think there would be at least something." She said and looked behind her.

Nepgear stayed mostly silent, she was getting more worried and scared by the second. Just seeing everyone else wondering why there wasn't any sort of enemies down here with them. If they really were using this place as some sort of base of operations then there would have to be something here. "Guys… I don't think we should-" then it happened...

Without warning the ground gave way under Nepgear, she let out a shriek as she fell, Hikan reacted quickly as he ran towards Nepgear and grabbed her hand. More of the ground crumbled under Hikan as he fell over and grabbed the side of the ledge, Neptune, IF, Compa reaches for Hikan's hand, But the ground kept crumbling. Hikan lost the piece of the ground and reacted again, he summoned one of his swords and stabbed it into the wall, stopping their fall.

"Hikan! Nepgear! Are you alright?" IF called down and peered into the hole. It was so hard to see now that Hikan's flame went out, Nepgear was hanging onto Hikan's waist. He could feel her shaking out of fear.

"We're alright!" Hikan shouted back and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He looked down at Nepgear, "Hey, I'm going to get us up there. Hold on tight, alright?" Nepgear only nodded and pressed closer to Hikan. Her eyes shut tight. Hikan summoned another sword and stuck it into the wall and continued doing the same thing like making a ladder. He had to use almost all his strength to do this. "Just… a bit… more…!" He said and got back to the top. "Nepgear, climb over me."

Nepgear pulled herself up as Hikan put his head down, the entire time she was blushing furiously. She passed over his head and used his shoulders to crawl up. The three that were up top grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. Hikan started to follow after, but as he placed his hand on the ledge, the ground cracked again and broke off. Hikan was sent flying down into darkness as everyone yelled his name from above.

He smashed against the walls and cracked his back, making painful grunts all the way down. He tried to transform to stop himself from falling, but he wasn't making any progress. He just kept falling over and over.

Eventually he landed on the ground with a thud. He gritted his teeth and felt his head, he felt something sticky on his hands, probably blood, he thought. He glanced up at where he had fallen, his eyes quickly adapting to the darkness of the room. When he could see he was surprised that there was no opening in the ceiling where he thought he came from, he stood up and cracked his back and checked his arms and legs. He seemed fine except for the small bruises and stuff he has.

"Where the hell am I now…?" he said and looked around the area, the place he was in had a ten foot ceiling and no other exits or entrances, it had no rocks anywhere and no light, the area was just a circular room from what Hikan could see. He held his palm open to make another spark of flame, but nothing was showing up. He seemed to be out of strength to make anything.

He carefully walked around, trying to find someway of getting out. He held his hand out to make sure he didn't hit anything. After walking around for a couple minutes, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He was now in the center of the room as he walked towards it. It was a pedestal with a sword sitting horizontal on it. The blade looked to be in clear condition. It had markings like waves on it. It was a long sword as well.

Hikan reached for it and placed his hand on the hilt, his hand started burning and his head started pounding. Hikan took a couple steps back and put his uninjured hand on his head, he started to black out quickly. He fell onto his knees and tried to slap himself to stay awake, but the effect was too powerful. He collapsed unconscious…

* * *

A couple minutes ago, Neptune, IF, Compa, and Nepgear still stood at the top of the hole that Hikan fell through.

"Hikan…" Compa muttered on the verge of tears, Nepgear stood beside everyone.

"Hic… I'm sorry…" she whimpered and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry… I did this…" she cried, IF turned towards her and placed her hand on Nepgear's shoulder.

"No, you didn't do anything Nepgear." she said trying to calm her down.

"B-But… I wasn't paying attention, Hikan always helps me and look what happened!" Nepgear continued to blame herself, if she didn't come on this investigation then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"C'mon Nep. Jr, it's alright." Neptune waltzed her and turned Nepgear towards her, "I remember when I was in the same position as you right now, it was one year ago." she started…

* * *

 _Hikan and Neptune were flying through the air together, Hikan was still learning on being a CPU. Usually a CPU were to build their own nation, but Hikan refused to make one._

 _"Hikan? Why didn't you want to make your own nation?" Neptune asked him, Hikan looked over at her._

 _"I have many reasons; but the one that's the top reason is because I would have to compete with you all for shares. I wouldn't be able to compete with all of you, you've all got years of experience." he explained and looked down towards the ground and smiled. "Besides, the Council of Nations is bad enough."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Neptune replied, "The people love you. You were able to save Gamindustri, they will always be grateful to you."_

 _"True, but that's what I'm worried about." Hikan stated, "I don't want the people to all put their faith in me, you four are the main CPUs. I'm just a CPU in training, like Nepgear and the others."_

 _"We're not going to hate it if you take the shares. Well… maybe Noire will, but we all already said that we would work together to keep Gamindustri safe. We'll compete for shares. That won't change, but it's a friendly competition." Neptune explained, "And I think you proved that you were strong already, do you remember that practice battle we all did?"_

 _"It's hard to forget, don't tell the others, but you were the most difficult to beat. I thought I wasn't going to win."_

 _"But you were able too. That's what matters." she said and slowed down, "We're here."_

 _Hikan and Neptune descended to the ground, making sure to not let anything catch them off guard. Most of The Saviors were captured, but some of them were still out on the loose, Hikan and Neptune were the ones going to investigate their last known location. They were near the border to Lastation, on the top of a mountain and you could see one of the abandoned factories in the distance and the forest behind it leading towards Lowee and almost all of Lastation._

 _They landed near the buildings on the mountain. The wood on some of them were broken, one wrong move and the whole house could collapse. The windows were all broken and there wasn't a soul in sight; It was a ghost town._

 _"Careful." Neptune advised as they both summoned their weapons. Taking extreme caution, they walked forward and checked all around them, Hikan watched Neptune's back and she did the same to him._

 _Hikan could hear sounds around them, they must still be there. "Come out now! If you surrender yourselves with no trouble, we'll work this out." Hikan shouted out, but the members didn't look like they were coming out._

 _"I don't think they're coming out-"_

 _"Watch out!" Hikan jumped in front of Neptune and slashed his sword up, a bullet deflected off as he swung it up. He grabbed Neptune and took cover behind the house, Hikan poked his head out and quickly pulled it back as another bullet went by. "Damn…"_

 _"These ones were said to be one of the elite forces right?"_

 _"Yeah, but that title isn't going to stop us." he said and put his palm up to his chin, tapping his finger against his cheek. "Stay here."_

 _Hikan stood up, "Hikan wait!" Neptune said and Hikan turned back to her, she stood up as well and put her hands on his head, she pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss. "We do this together."_

 _"...I can't stop you even if I tried." he said, "They might be on the peak, try to sneak around as I draw their attention."_

 _"Right."_

 _Hikan flew up in the air and slashed his sword, releasing a wave of fire towards where he believed the members were. Just like he thought, they rolled out of the fires path. He quickly dashed towards them, they looked up and saw him and fired again. He put his sword in front of him and deflected the bullets off and landed in front of the members._

 _One of them had a hoodie on and dark brown hair, his black jeans were torn apart at the knees and he had a sniper rifle in his hand, a standard Gewehr 98, and a pistol on his side._

 _His buddy had a black long-sleeve shirt and jeans on with a submachine gun in his hands, A UMP 45 with a suppressor. They both wore black boots._

 _"Game over you two, surrender now or we won't have to hurt you."_

 _"Fuck you!" the black sleeved member said and aimed at him, but before he could fire. Neptune swooped down and slashed the SMG out of his hand. The hoodie wearing member reached for his pistol, but Hikan grabbed his arm and yanked it up. Then Hikan took down the member and locked the members arms behind his back._

 _"Don't try to do anything." Neptune warned as she held her sword at the black sleeved member. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the sword and then at his friend. He quickly backed up and threw a punch at Neptune, who dodged quickly and spun the sword around and was about to punch the member with the butt of her hilt, but the member grabbed the sword and yanked it from her. "Hikan!" she yelled and jumped into the air to dodge a sword slash. Hikan looked back and stood up, the member ran towards him and slashed, Hikan moved out of the way and sliced the guy's chest. He let out a shout as he fell over. Blood gushing out of his chest._

 _Hikan looked over at the hoodie member and saw him stare in horror. "No!" he shouted and tried to get up, but Hikan stomped on his back, causing him to fall back on the ground._

 _"I gave you a warning. You two decided to fight anyway."_

 _"Damn you Hikan! You're lucky that you're so loved… No-one understands what we do, it's always about you CPU's now."_

 _"Don't try to get me to pity you. I gave you both a fair warning and look what happened." Hikan said and pointed at the black sleeved member. "If you both would just listened and surrendered, I would have gave you a break."_

 _"Hah! As if!"_

 _"Let's go." Hikan said and grabbed the members arms, hoisting him up. Hikan saw that he had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about."_

 _"You fell for it…"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Hikan looked back at Neptune and then saw that the black sleeved member had his hands on some sort of remote. A sound was heard and then something came speeding towards Neptune, she didn't have time to look back. "NO!" Hikan threw the member back down and dashed towards Neptune, he shoved her out of the way as the speeding object came towards him: A metal spear._

 _Hikan flew back as the spear went through his abdomen, he landed on the wall and slid down. "Hikan!" Neptune yelled and flew towards him, the hoodie member grabbed the black sleeved member and made their escape._

 _"*Cough cough!*" Hikan coughed out blood as he grabbed the spear and pulled it out, blood gushed from his wound as he was pulling it out. "Gah!"_

 _"Hikan, why did you do that?! I could have dodged it myself!" Neptune shouted at him and Hikan shook his head._

 _"No… you couldn't have… that spear was made to follow anything it's aimed for until it hits it… Savior technology…" he said and spat out more blood._

 _"Hikan…"_

 _"I made it my mission to protect the CPU's, CPU Candidates, everyone. I'm not going to let anything hurt them… if I can help them in some way. I will do it."_

 _"You can't go hurting yourself for my sake though! If I were a bit faster-"_

 _"Don't worry about it…" he said and smiled, "But can you get me to Lastation…? Shizuki's there."_

* * *

Everyone stood watching Neptune, "I remember that… all of us were worried about Hikan when he was recovering." IF said.

"I stayed with Hikan all the time, I was so happy that I was able to help him." Compa also said.

"You see Nep. Jr? I was devastated by what he did. But he made a full recovery and kept going. This hole isn't going to stop him. We should all know that." Neptune said and Nepgear looked back at the hole.

"Hikan…" Nepgear nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't act like this. Hikan's alright." Nepgear said and her smile returned.

"That's the spirit!" Neptune said and then turned towards the path. All of their eyes had adapted to the darkness. "We continue on!"

With Neptune in the lead, the group continued on their way through the caves. Nepgear put her hand over her chest as she walked. _"Hikan… I'll do my best. Thank you."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I wanted to make this A/N for an author that goes by the name of _Jack Hunter._ I highly recommend that you go and check out the guys stories if you haven't already. He's currently working on a character sheet for an upcoming story that I found pretty interesting. Go over and give the guys stories a follow or a favorite. Much appreciated! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all later!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **[Lastation]**

Uni groaned in pain as she sat up. She held her head with her hand before opening her eyes. Around her were crystals that shined a bright green, just like the torches back when her and Noire came down here. In the corner was a little pond with water spouting from the wall above it.

Uni got on her feet and looked around, it didn't look like the area had any sort of way out. She was trapped. Uni sprinted towards the wall and placed her hand on it, thinking it was an illusion… It wasn't.

"No…" she muttered and looked around again. This couldn't have happened… she had to get out of here, but where was there to go? She was trapped here…

Uni put her back to the wall and slid down until she was sitting. She placed her arms on her knees. Now what? She wasn't thinking entirely, she was able to save Noire, but how does she save herself?

"No… I can't think like that, I have to get out of here!" Uni said and stood back up, she continued to scan the room and then looked at the pond, she walked towards it and looked into it, maybe there's an exit through there?

She got down on her hands and knees and dunked her head into the water, she looked around and saw nothing underwater. Maybe it was somewhere else?

She pulled her head out of the water and took in more breath. "Hello."

"Wha?!" Uni got up to her feet and turned around quickly. A man that was inches smaller then her stood in front of her. He had a mask that looked like the beasts mask on and black robes. His voice was deep and distorted so you couldn't tell his actual voice. Uni gritted her teeth and summoned one of her guns in her hands and aimed it at him. "Who are you?! What are you doing here!"

"My name isn't important. I'm here to tell you that I'm the one that brought you down here." he said and Uni placed her finger on the trigger.

"So you're the one behind those earthquakes?"

"In one way or another, yes. But does it really matter?" he said and Uni fired, the man threw his arm across him and deflected the bullet at Uni, It went by her head and lodged in the wall. "I hope you understand the situation that you're in CPU Candidate of Lastation. But I didn't come here to fight, I came to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Uni said and dropped her aim down, "What do you mean?"

"I came to ask you something, in return. I'll let you free." he bargained, dealing with this guy was already bad enough. Any negotiations had to be out of the question.

"Well? Out with it!" Uni shouted.

"I came to ask you to join us." he said, Uni's grip on her gun tightened, "Hear me out. Red Heart has been a nuisance even before he became a CPU and, even now, he still is. Many may not know the secret about him or what he plans to do… He's… he's a monster."

"Join you? Why would I want to do that! Hikan's… Hikan's not what you think he is, he risks his life to protect us!" Uni shouted, she didn't know where the sudden reaction came from. "It's just like I heard… you people only want to deal with Hikan because he's some kind of monster… He's not! He's a CPU!"

"He's already polluted your mind… just like the other CPU's and Candidates… He pulls you in by acting nice and then when you let your guard down… he attacks. Please think on this… Hikan isn't who you think he is."

Uni's thoughts went back to what Hikan had told her before, _Uni. I care deeply for all of you. Noire helped me save myself back then, and I intend to do the same for her one day. The same goes for you._ "No… you're wrong. Hikan wouldn't do anything to hurt us!"

"So that's your decision… so be it." he said and turned back, "Then you shall stay down here. I'll make periodical checkups in case you change your mind." then he started to walk away. Uni aimed at him again and fired, but the man disappeared from sight before her bullet could hit him.

"Stay here and fight! Coward!" Uni shouted and the man appeared in the same position as he was in.

"I am a man that gives chances." he said and looked back at Uni, "I will give you a chance to make an escape. If the caves don't eat you alive, then you can leave." he said and walked towards Uni, "Give me your hand."

Uni hesitated, "Why would I do that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"It wasn't a request." the man dashed towards her and grabbed her hand before Uni could react, Uni felt herself become light and disappear into an instant, she felt cold darkness rushing passed her and she could barely see. She appeared in a different area, her sight was dark again, but it quickly adapted. Uni looked around her surroundings again, quickly she noticed something. She heard loud clanking as she saw something stepping towards her. The set of armor from before…

"No way…" Uni said and backed up, her hands were shaking from the sound of the armor, she could barely see it, but she knew it was there. _"Come on Uni… Move!"_

Before the suit of armor could swing it's sword. Uni moved out of the way and aimed her gun at it, she fired a barrage of bullets towards its chest piece, but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. The suit of armor started stomping towards her once again, I can't fight it like this, Uni thought, I need something else. Something that can destroy that armor.

Uni turned around and started running, the path's height was close to maybe thirteen feet, the suit of armor could easily get through here, Uni kept running down the path as she turned corners, she could still hear the suit clinking towards her. She had to keep running, she couldn't let that thing catch up to her.

Uni kept running until she ran around a final corner and took a couple breaths. She ran for about ten minutes, the clinking eventually stopped. She was so glad that the giant was slow. She came out from behind the corner after her short break. Hopefully the giant lost her.

Uni wondered where she should go next, she recalled that the robed man said that if the cave didn't eat her alive, she could get out… she didn't want to know what he meant by that. But she had to get out of here, she wasn't going to let this cave stop her. Uni took a few steps forward and felt the ground shake, she stepped back a bunch of steps as the ground exploded and the giant stood up, Uni tripped over her feet as she stared up at it. The armor raised its sword and was about to strike down, Uni summoned another one of her guns and fired at it, but the bullets bounced off of its armor.

Uni stood back up, but the set of armor was already swinging down. Uni closed her eyes and hoped that it would miss…

A bright light flashed through her closed eyes, causing her to open them. The suit of armor had fire blasted onto it over and over. Followed by constant icicles. Uni could only think of a certain two people that used their magic at the same time.

Uni looked over and saw Rom and Ram with their wands out shooting magic at the suit of armor. "Uni! Get over here!" Ram yelled and Uni ran towards them, the giant sliced his sword down, but it couldn't see so it still struck where Uni was at last.

"Rom, Ram, how did you get here?!" Uni shouted out, "Nevermind, maybe we can beat this thing!"

The suit of armor smashed the top of the cave, causing rubble to fall down and destroy the fire and ice that was being shot at it. Rom and Ram stopped their attacks as Uni walked forward, summoning one of her weapons in the process. "Let's do this together! Rom! Ram!"

"Right!"

"Y-Yeah!"

The suit of armor busted down the rubble and seemed to be staring at them. Uni aimed her gun at it while Rom and Ram both raised their wands. "Let's go!" all three girls shouted at once and unleashed their attacks.

* * *

 **[Leanbox]**

Makoto and the man clashed together. He quickly noticed that the man now had small knives under his sleeves, just like IF's Qatar's. The man pushed back Makoto and unleashed a flurry attack, striking rapidly and quickly to make sure that Makoto couldn't get a chance at a counterattack, however, Makoto was easily able to block each hit and then press his daggers to the man's knives. Pressing their weapons together, they stared at each other, neither of them giving an edge.

Makoto pushed him back and dropped his daggers, when the man tried to slash, Makoto summoned a spear and stuck it in the ground, pole vaulting over the man and landing on his feet behind him. Makoto then summoned more daggers and sliced at the man, but he quickly reacted and threw his sleeves up knocking him back a little bit.

"You're not bad, but not so good either." the man taunted and Makoto fixed his glasses, then the man dashed towards him and jumped above Makoto, thrusting his blades towards Makoto, but he rolled out of the way and threw a kick in response. The man blocked the hit and landed on his feet.

"I will admit, you are rather skilled." Makoto said and and flicked his wrists. "You are good for what you do. You have a sort of tranquilizer on your blades. If I allow it to get into my bloodstream then I'll be knocked out on the spot."

"Quite observant of you." the man replied and slid his blades back into his sleeves, "You may be able to provide me more then I thought. But do you really think you can win?"

"More then likely." Makoto said and dropped his daggers, they disappeared as they fell. "I won't let you go in one piece… not after what you did to Ozaki."

"Let's see what you got then." the man said and cracked his neck.

Makoto cracked his knuckles as the man dashed towards him, his speed had increased as he was running and Makoto couldn't block the punch that he threw. He could only move out of the way, then the man threw his leg at Makoto, but he was able to block the attack and throw a kick of his own. Makoto's foot caught the man's side as they both backflipped. Then the man dashed towards Makoto again and thrusted his arm out, the blade popped out of his sleeve as he thrusted it forward. Makoto saw it quickly and summoned on of his own daggers. He parried the mans strike, throwing his arm up and kicking the man back.

The man used the momentum to land on the wall and then jump towards Makoto, but Makoto was able to flip to the side to avoid getting hit. The man landed on his feet and looked towards Makoto. "I honestly thought that you wouldn't get this far." the man said, "but I still can't allow you to leave."

"And I cannot allow you to capture me." Makoto retorted and the man held his hand up and motioned for Makoto to come at him. Makoto did just that and dashed towards him. Both of the man's blades shot out of his sleeves and he crossed them together. Makoto summoned his other dagger in his hand and collided the blades together. Makoto was able to hold his ground against the man and push him back, the man backed up to the wall as Makoto pushed the blades towards the man.

The man kicked Makoto back and pressed his attack, he slashed at Makoto with as much speed as he could muster, Makoto blocked the first three hits before he had to somersault backwards to avoid the mans attacks. Then the man dashed towards Makoto and kneed his stomach. Makoto coughed and the man grabbed Makoto's neck and slammed him down to the ground. The blades were just inches from his face.

Makoto was able to get his legs up and spiral around, forcing the man to let go of his neck and dodge, Makoto jumped back to his feet and ran towards the man again. Summoning his spear in his left and a dagger in his right. He threw the dagger towards the man, but he rolled out of the daggers path. Then Makoto started to constantly thrust the spear at the man before pulling it back and slamming it down on the ground. The man sidestepped to the right and thrusted his blades forward. Makoto reacted quickly as he brought his spear to his chest and grinded both of the tips against the spears shaft. Makoto made sure to follow wherever the man moved so one of the blades didn't slip off.

Makoto then jumped back and stuck the spear in the ground as he swung himself around once and kicked the man in the chest. Sending him sliding back to the wall. "Impressive Makoto…" the man said and straightened his back. "You've proven yourself excellent in combat. But I'm afraid that's as far as it goes."

"Oh? Are you planning something?" Makoto replied as he kept his guard up, the man stared at him before he disappeared in an instant. Makoto looked around himself trying to find the man, but his effort was useless. Makoto felt several sharp objects fly by his skin and caught his pants, causing him to lose his balance, then the man appeared above him and stomped him down to the ground, the sharp objects stuck to the floor as the man stood over him.

"Game over Makoto." he said and Makoto forced a smirk.

"I'm afraid so." he said and aimed his head towards the man, "For you that is."

"Hm?"

Makoto summoned two different daggers in his hands "Hraaah!" he shouted and slammed the ground with them, fire erupted around the two, causing the man to jump back in surprise.

"What? Elemental… power?" the sharp objects easily broke off and Makoto stood up, the two daggers in his hands had changed dramatically then his original daggers. The one in his left had was jet black as the hilt was the standard brown color. The other was a bright white and blue like the color of ice but at the bottom of the daggers were glass casings that shined red, then blue, then yellow, then back to red.

"It took a long time for me to research the necessary capabilities to make these. I'm not Hikan that was born with the power of fire and use it at will, nor am I any sort of mage. I'm simply CPU Green Heart's assistant, Makoto." he said and held his daggers in front of him, "But I possess the weapons that no-one else would be able to make. The Elemental Daggers; Lazarus and Reaper."

The man held back a chuckle, "you think that can save you? A pair of daggers that you named?"

"You'll just have to find out."

Without warning, the man disappeared again and reappeared in front of Makoto, but Makoto was easily able to counter the mans thrust as he sidestepped to and kicked the man out of the air, then his daggers sparked with electricity as he dashed towards the man faster then he had been going without the daggers. He swiftly slashed through the mans defenses and kicked him down, but the man grabbed the ground and used it to do a mule kick at Makoto, but he blocked easily and was only knocked back a foot at least.

The man disappeared again and Makoto looked around for him, then he turned both daggers in front of him and behind him and spun around in circles. Ice shot through the entire area and hit all the walls, the man came out of the shadows and almost tripped, then Makoto dashed towards him and pulled both daggers to his side, they lit up with fire as Makoto jumped into the air.

"Hraaah!" Makoto shouted as dropped down towards the man, who turned around and held his arms up to block. Makoto slammed his daggers into the mans sleeves. Fire erupted throughout the area and exploded, the man flew down to the ground, his sleeves completely destroyed as well as his blades in pieces. Makoto's daggers disappeared as he walked towards the man and locked his arms behind his back. "Game over."

"...How foolish of me…" the man muttered and sat up.

"You're going to take me out of this cave. And you will tell us all you know." Makoto told him and the man didn't reply. "Now, lead us out of here."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **[Planeptune]**

Hikan slowly opened his eyes, he was lying on his back in a white void, everywhere around him was white. The only thing he saw. Hikan leaned up and held his head, it was no longer hurting and neither were his hands. He observed his surroundings. "Am I in the shares again? No… this feels different it's not share energy." Hikan thought and stood up to his feet.

"Welcome Red Heart, or should I say Hikan?" a voice said and Hikan turned quickly, a man stood behind him, he had short golden hair and gold robes. His eyes were blue with, what looked like to be, lighting bolts in his pupils. "I've finally gotten in contact with you."

"Contact with me? Who are you? And where am I?" Hikan replied and the man put his hand up.

"Fear not, you are still alive and in your body. We're just inside your mind right now. I brought you here." the man said and Hikan's hands clenched

"You were the one that sent me here? So you're the one that's in charge of the cave?"

"Kind of, yes."

"You bastard!" Hikan yelled and ran towards him, he pulled back his fist and launched it at the man, but the man held his hand up and grabbed his wrist.

"Hikan, hear me out. I mean no harm." the man said, Hikan yanked his wrist away.

"Fine. You better have a good explanation." Hikan warned and crossed his arms, the man nodded in response.

"First, I'll explain what has happened and why I brought you here." the man started, "Right now, each of your friends are inside the caves. Some of them had separated due to this caves purpose; They're trying to protect the blade that you found, they only listen to my commands and I commanded it to bring you here, I'll get into that later. Here, allow me to show you." the man swiped his hand through the air and the room started to have circles appear, the circles had each of the group in the caves. Uni, Rom, and Ram were fighting the giant suit of armor, the Planeptune group were still going through the caves, Vert was lending Shizuki her shoulder as she struggled to walk, Makoto had the robed man that took Kotomi, Ozaki and Blanc were running through the caves, Blanc was in her CPU form and looked extremely pissed as she flew through the cave with her axe in hand, Ozaki running close behind her, both of them had scratches and bruises all over their body. Ozaki was holding onto his arm while he was running, Hikan could see glimpses of blood escaping through his fingers. Then it showed Noire going through the cave alone. She was looking around, probably pondering where to go next, and held her arms with her hands.

"No… how did they separate…? Noire's alone too?" Hikan questioned himself then he snapped back towards the golden haired man, "Get on with it, hey!" Hikan yelled, the man was staring at the circle that showed Blanc and Ozaki.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering what that girl seems to be upset about." he said and looked back at Hikan, "Anyway, it seems this one was able to capture the one you were searching for." the man said and pointed at the circle that showed Makoto, "I brought you here because I needed to tell you this message Hikan, you can think that you were born into this world for many different reasons, but there is only one that is true. You weren't born because you were a mistake, you were born because this world needs you."

"I already know that, I told you to get to the point already." Hikan replied, clearly getting impatient.

"You do not know what you face. Or what your true purpose is Hikan. Why you were reborn as a CPU, why you began your journey, you don't know."

"Fine. Enlighten me then."

"Hikan, you have something within you that not many people have, more specifically, your blood. You have something in your blood that has yet to awaken." he said and started walking around, "There is something like this that has happened for generations. Heroes with this blood were able to overcome a great evil that dwells in their certain timelines, there are multiple dimensions that has the same thing happening, but it always ends with the hero or villain triumphing over the other. You may believe that your moment is already done and over when you fought the one known as Akumu, but it's not over yet. There is someone out there that is still wanting Gamindustri in their control."

"Then I'll stop him, I'll protect Gamindustri and its inhabitants." Hikan said and the man chuckled.

"I never said you wouldn't."

"But what you said about my blood… heroes… what do you mean?"

"Before Gamindustri was even made, there were men or women that had the blood that you have today, they fought for the world in order to protect it. There is always some sort of evil in the world, and there is always something to counter it. Light versus Darkness. Good versus Evil. it's an ongoing battle, whenever one is defeated, another rises in its place. And it shows itself inside us."

"What?"

"What I'm saying Hikan is that you were born to continue the fight against darkness, just like the previous ones before. Including myself…" the man said and held his hand in front of him. "I've been in the same situation as you before, I've fought against the darkness and it killed me. I bring this message to you just like everyone else before. It's not the same as being birthed by our mothers, but we were born from the light. To fulfill our role and beat the darkness. We're all related. I never knew about it myself in my time, nor did the previous one before me. But it's true."

Hikan held his head, "Whoa whoa whoa, so you mean that I'm related to you? Not by actual blood, but by… light?"

"I'm not sure exactly either." the man said, "but it's the closest assumption that I can think of." the man held his hand in front of him, "Hikan. You have to continue the fight against darkness. For the previous ones before you and for the future ones after you. You can't give up, no matter what."

Hikan didn't know what to think, he was a type of hero that had certain blood in his veins? How could anyone believe that, but it was the only thing he could go off from. He didn't believe it entirely, but he had to get out of here quickly. Uni, Rom, and Ram were fighting, Shizuki's injured, and Noire's on her own in the cave.

"Alright, I'll do it." Hikan and grabbed the guys hand with a firm grip, the man returned it with his own grip. "You control this place right? Can you get me to that girl there?" Hikan said and pointed at the circle showing Noire.

"Of course, but that's all I can do, it took alot of power just to get you here. It'll take the last bit to get you there." the man said and Hikan nodded, "good luck to you Hikan."

Hikan's vision went black as his body fell over, quickly disappearing. The golden haired man turned back to the circles but he only stared at one. The one showing Blanc and Ozaki.

* * *

Hikan quickly opened his eyes and shot up to his feet, he was still in the chamber with just the sword. He quickly saw an exit that wasn't in the room before. He sprinted towards the exit and ran through the dark caves. He lit fire in his hand as he ran so he could see, nothing showed up that would have gotten in his way.

Hikan kept sprinting through the caves, not stopping until he found Noire. Why did Uni separate from her? And why did Rom and Ram separate from Blanc and Ozaki? Hikan had many questions, maybe it was just the cave. The golden haired man did say that the cave was trying to protect the sword that was in that room, but what did Hikan have to do with it? The unending battle between light versus darkness, that was going on even before he was born?

Hikan snapped back to reality when he heard something, he carefully walked to make sure that he didn't spook whatever it was. He summoned one of his swords in his hand, just in case it was something that could harm him.

Hikan waited until the footsteps were closer. Once they were right near him, he leaped out and sliced. Whatever was there parried his blow and followed up with a slice of their own, but Hikan quickly reacted and pressed his sword to the other blade. Pushing the blades together, Hikan's sword lit on fire and brightened the tunnel. Showing who was on the other side of his blade.

Noire eyes lit up as she saw him, "H-Hikan?" She called out and Hikan dropped his sword to his side.

"Noire, I finally found you." Hikan replied, Noire remained silent as she stared at Hikan. "How did you get separated from Uni? Hey Noire?" Hikan waved his hand in front of Noire.

"H-Hikan…" she said again, her hands were trembling. "Y-You…"

"Me? What?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SHOWN UP SOONER!" she yelled and punched Hikan's chest. He gritted his teeth from the slight pain, but it soon disappeared.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't show up- Whoa!" before Hikan could finish his sentence, Noire wrapped her arms around him and pulled her head into his shoulder. She started to cry into his shoulder, it was quickly wet from tears. "You… dumbass… I-I…"

"Noire, it's alright now. I'm here." Hikan replied and returned her embrace. "I don't know what happened to Uni and you, but I can reassure you that Uni is alright. For now though, we need to leave these caves. Makoto found our culprit."

Noire looked up at Hikan and then looked down at her arms, her face quickly turned red then let go of Hikan, "Ah! D-D-Don't get the wrong idea!" she cried out.

"Okay I won't, but we need to get out of here." Hikan repeated himself, then pulled out his phone. He set up a group call involving the others. He started calling and each of them started picking up one by one.

"Hikan! Are you alright?" IF's voice went through the phone.

"I'm fine IF. Thanks for your concern." Hikan replied. "I met up with Noire."

"Don't be trying to pull anything Lonely Heart!" Neptune chimed in, making Noire's face red again.

"As if!" Noire shouted.

"Why are you calling Hikan?" Vert spoke up.

"Makoto found the suspect, he's taking him back to the surface now." Hikan told her.

"He won!" Shizuki's voice could be heard in the background.

"That's good news, but what about the others?" Ozaki said and then another voice came through.

"We're here too." Uni's voice was heard, "Rom and Ram are here with me."

"See Lady Blanc? They're alright." Ozaki whispered in a low voice. "Then all of us can make our way back to the surface. Lady Vert and Shizuki, you meet up with Makoto."

"Of course." Vert followed.

"Be careful everyone. Call me when you get back to the surface." Hikan said and everyone hung up. Hikan looked at Noire, she was breathing sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness Uni's alright." Noire said and Hikan smirked.

"Yeah, and she's with Rom and Ram. We won't have to worry about her being alone." Hikan reassured, then took a serious expression. "Enough blabbering, we need to leave."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"Follow me." Hikan said and raised his sword again, acting like a torch.

Hikan and Noire wandered through the caves. Being careful not to fall or slip into pits of darkness. The last thing that either of them need is to be separated.

While walking, Noire kept her eyes on Hikan. She still didn't understand him completely, even though Shizuki told her most of the things she needed to know, she felt like they were all lies. But Hikan does do what he says most of the time. Back when she first met him, he told her that he was going to help her win her nation back; he did. Shizuki told her that Hikan was willing to help anybody, even back when he was in The Saviors, he still helped Shizuki whenever she had a problem. When she saw Uni let go of her hand back where they separated, Noire's mind immediately went towards Hikan, she was hoping that he'd come swooping in and save Uni. But he wasn't there. But he was searching for her, and he finally found her. Noire was happy to be with him again, she felt so safe… _"Gah! What am I even thinking?!_ " Noire scolded herself and felt Hikan's hand grab her arm. She felt the first half of her feet on air and the rest on solid ground.

"Careful!" Hikan quickly said and pulled Noire back to his side. Noire didn't even see that she would have walked right into a pit. "What's up Noire? Losing your touch?" he teased.

"No!" Noire shouted, "You, of all people, shouldn't even try to say that to me."

"I'm just kidding." Hikan stated while putting his hands in front of him, "Although, you should be more careful. You're usually focused constantly. What's going on?"

There he goes again. He's teasing her one second then super considerate the next. Noire stared back at Hikan at a loss for words. "J-Just been thinking about some things."

"Would you mind if I asked what?"

"Y-Yes! Yes I would. Geez, you're so nosy!" she said and Hikan put his hands in front of him again.

"Alright alright, sorry." he said and then turned around, "We should really get moving."

Hikan and Noire continued on their way after those words, nothing stopped them as the made their way out. Hikan eye's almost lit up when he saw light. "No way… is that the way out?!" he shouted and sprinted towards the light.

"Hey! Wait!" Noire shouted and followed after him. Hikan bursted out of the cave and saw that he was on the mountain beside Lastation. The city was about three miles away.

"We made it!" he said and pumped his fist in the air, "Let's head back to Lastation and wait for everyone to get out." Hikan advised, but quickly snapped his head over to the side.

Noire followed his gaze and noticed a figure standing on top one of the steep parts of the mountain. Out in the light, you could see his whole figure. His robes were off, but you couldn't see any of his skin. The figure made sure to hide all of their skin in black clothes and he still had the mask that looked like the beasts mask. He looked small compared to Hikan.

"So you made it out…?" the figure said and jumped in the air, landing on the same level as Hikan and Noire, "As expected of you two."

"You're a fool if you think you can take both of us." Noire stated and clenched her fists. The figure placed his arms behind his back.

"You may think that both of you are invincible. But let's be honest, you've both almost died so many times, if not already." the figure said making sure to look at Hikan.

"Shut up." Hikan growled and summoned one of his swords, Noire flashed white as light engulfed her. Revealing herself as Black Heart once it died down.

"You can't win!" Noire shouted and summoned her weapon in her hands. The man simply looked between them.

"Who said that I was fighting?" he said and looked at Noire, "Noire… do you remember what you were told…? _He_ deserves revenge… _he_ wants you to provide it to him."

Noire's eyes went blank as she stared at the figure. "I'll be happy to provide what he seeks." she said and gripped her sword with a tight grip. "Hraaah!"

"...!" Hikan quickly reacted and threw his sword up to block Noire's strike. Noire quickly retaliated and sliced again. Forcing Hikan to dodge out of the way. Noire flew in front of the figure, "Noire! What the hell's wrong with-" Hikan cut himself off as he stared into her eyes, "I was right."

"Very observant of you Hikan." the figure said and walked up to Noire and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take care of him and _his_ dream will come true."

Noire didn't say anything, she only nodded at his words and tightened her grip on her sword even more. Then she dashed towards Hikan once more.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **[Hikan]**

Noire dashed towards me faster then I expected, I quickly blocked each of her strikes and pushed her back. My theory really was correct, anyone these people kidnapped are brainwashed… then that means Kotomi is likely the same… dammit!

I parried Noire's strike and stepped back a few steps. I don't want to hurt her, but I know damn well that she'll do anything to kill me. I need to make her snap out of it somehow… "Noire! Calm down! It's me! Hikan!" I yelled as an attempt.

"Nice try Hikan, she knows who you are, but the only thing she wants is to make sure that you die right now." the figure said, he was watching on the sidelines with his arms crossed.

Noire dashed towards me and thrusted her blade at me, I dodged to the right, but she quickly kicked me in the gut. I fell down to one knee and looked up at her. She raised her sword in the air and slashed down. I brought my sword up and blocked the attack, then rose back to my feet and pushed her blade towards her. But she was holding her guard, it'll take a lot more then that to throw her guard off.

I pushed Noire back, but she quickly recovered and resumed her assault, her sword shined colors of the rainbow and she started flying around me, slashing all around me. I had to use all of my speed in order to block the attacks. After five, or so, more hits, she stopped flying around and swung her sword at me one last time. I blocked it again, but it caused an explosion to erupt. I flew back towards the wall and collided with it. The force of the collision could of shattered any normal persons back.

I slid down and gritted my teeth in pain, I looked up and saw Noire with her sword in hand. She dashed towards me faster then I thought. I took a deep breath as I shot fire from my body, Noire stopped abruptly as the fire surrounded me. I felt power go through my veins.

Once it died down, I stood up in my CPU form. "Noire, you need to snap out of it!" I shouted at her, but she didn't show anything that said that she heard me. All she did was point the blade of her sword towards me. "Fine. I'll just have to make you snap out of it!" I shouted and summoned my sword again.

This time, both Noire and I dashed at each other. Both of us struck our swords together in a barrage of combos, sparks flew off with each hit. Noire tried to kick me, but I sidestepped and delivered a spinning heel kick, but Noire was able to dodge out of the way before I could connect the attack, then she flew into the air and charged down at me. Fire erupted off my back, forming my wings, and I flew towards her. We slashed off each other's hits and flew by each other, then continued to do so. We were flying so fast, it was difficult to see if you were watching.

We clashed one more time and pushed our blades off one another, I was able to press my blade farther and pushed Noire back, she flew back down to the ground. I dropped my short sword and held both my hands to my side. A great sword appeared in my hands as I flew down to Noire. I lifted it over my head and smashed it down, Noire was able to jump out of the way, but the ground under her quickly smashed apart, leaving cracks in the ground and part of the rocks on the slope started falling. The figure looked behind him and shook his head.

"Careful you don't make a landslide." he said and I snapped my attention towards him. I summoned a knife in my hand and threw it at him, but Noire immediately jumped in front of its path and deflected it.

"Noire… stop trying to protect him!" I shouted, "Snap out of it already!"

Again, Noire showed no emotion if she heard me. All she did was stare at me. She dashed towards me again and slashed at me, I summoned another sword, quickly parried her strike and went for my own slash. But she easily did the same for me, instead of slashing. She just kicked me back. I would have fallen off the cliff if I didn't catch my footing. She tried to slice at me once again, but I sidestepped and hit one of her temples with the butt of sword. She stumbled back a few steps and I took advantage. I tried to pin her down to the ground, but she was easily able to stop my attack and get behind me. I rolled out of the way before she could slice me with her sword.

I don't know how to approach this, I don't want to seriously hurt her. But I can't seem to lock her down. It's difficult to try and get her to surrender, it's Noire after all.

She quickly dashed towards me again and we started exchanging blows, then we flew into the air while still exchanging blows. Neither of us were were letting each other get any sort of hit. Noire and I both spun around and slashed one more time before we backed away from each other. We circled in the air for a couple seconds and then we collided again. Noire then charged her sword with rainbow energy and charged towards me again. I charged my sword with fire, the blade quickly turning a fiery orange and started to light itself on fire. We collided our blades together, resulting in an explosion. Noire and I were sent crashing to the ground. Noire slammed on the ground and let out a shout. Using this opportunity, I landed on my feet and dashed towards her, quickly getting on top of her and holding her arms down. She kicked and flailed trying to get out of my grasp.

"Noire! Calm down it's me! Hikan!"

"No! Nononononono!" she yelled trying to get out of my grip, " _he_ deserves revenge! Get off me! I'll kill you!"

"Dammit Noire, snap out of it! Remember the real you! Noire!" I shouted, but she still wasn't listening. She continued to kick and scream trying to get out.

"Hikan… I've told you that it's useless. All she wants is to make sure that _he_ gets revenge." The figure said, I glared at him for a second before turning my attention to Noire. What do I do? I can't reach out to her with my words, how do I get her to snap out of it?

I sat there staring at her face. I remember back when I went to Lastation to ask Noire if she had any information on The Saviors, before Akumu was killed. She told me to take a nap on her bed after I arrived and was tired out, the words she said when I was asleep seemed to resound in my head. _I'm so glad I met you. I love you Hikan_. Of course I was pretending to sleep and I heard everything she said, she even kissed my cheek too. Was I really that stupid back then? She told me her true feelings and all I did was hug her, but never did anything after...

I leaned closer to Noire's face, "Noire, I know you're still in there. I never returned your feelings that you said to me back then. You said that you loved me and I never said it back once." I said and she stared right back at me, "I love you Noire."

She stopped struggling and I saw some light return in her eyes. "H-Hikan…" She muttered my name along with a faint blush go across her cheeks. I didn't waste any time, I leaned closer and pressed my lips to her. She quivered at first but then followed suit. Her lips were warm and soft. The more time I sat there kissing her, the more time I wanted it to continue, warmth covered my body quickly, I didn't use any power to warm my body in any way.

Noire and I separated to get some breath, I looked into her eyes and she did the same to me. I got off of her and looked towards the figure, he stood still clapping his hands.

"Well done. I expect nothing less from Red Heart." The figure said, I helped Noire back to her feet and we both turned to him.

"You were a fool to think that you could separate us with mind control." I replied and took Noire's hand in my own, she seemed surprised at first, but then went back to a serious expression. "My bonds with my friends can overcome any challenge."

"It truly upsets me that you keep lying about these… bonds. We know your true intentions already, but you continue to lie." The figure stated and I clenched my fist in my free hand.

"Whatever you think of me doesn't matter, I am CPU Red Heart, sworn protector of the four CPUs of Gamindustri and their little sisters!" I shouted and let go of Noire's hand. "And you shall perish for your accusations!" I charged towards him and summoned my sword on the way, the figure stood in place until I got in front of him. He quickly threw his arm up and diverted my sword away and jumped back.

"Don't try to fight me Hikan, it won't end well for you." the figure said, but he quickly looked over by where we exited the cave. "Ah. The gangs all here."

I looked back and saw Noire staring in shock. Everyone was standing in the exit and was coming out of the cave. The only ones missing were Uni, Rom, Ram, and Makoto.

"Hikan!" Neptune yelled and sprinted towards me, she wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you so much!"

"N-Neptune, now's not the time." I replied and pointed up at the figure.

"Oh! Sorry!" Neptune said and let go of me.

"Well, isn't this a reunion? The CPU's of each nation together again." he said and bowed, "My name isn't important, but I didn't think I would meet you all at one place. I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse."

"You're allies with the man Makoto captured?" Vert asked and the figure nodded.

"I'll be honest, I am." the figure confessed, "but it won't matter if you know this information. Think what you want, whether we're criminals or not."

"All of the CPU's are here. You think you can possibly win?" Ozaki taunted and the figure sat down on the ground.

"Definitely." he said and stuck his arm up. "You've all already landed in my trap."

"What?!" I shouted out and darkness rose from the ground. "Everyone watch out!"

"Useless." the figure said and flicked his hand up. Darkness quickly enveloped everyone behind me. Blanc tried to smash the ground under her with her axe, but the darkness just followed up her axe and slowly went towards her. Everyone were already trying to stop it from going up, the only one that didn't have anything on them was Nepgear, but I saw some of it slowly going towards her.

"No!" I shouted and ran towards her, Nepgear looked behind her and saw some of the darkness right behind her, she gasped in fear. "Nepgear!" I pushed her out of the way as the darkness lunged. I was completely consumed in darkness, I felt the cold darkness go up my body, I fell to the ground and looked at the others, some were already on the ground with their eyes shut. Blanc and IF were still on their feet trying to get the stuff off. Ozaki was on the ground like I was, but the darkness covered his head.

I looked at Nepgear to see tears in her eyes and hands over her mouth. Watching everyone unfold. "N-Nepgear...!" I called out before the darkness covered my head, I couldn't see anything. My eyes were quickly growing heavy… I… can't… fight it…

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Nepgear stood in fear, she had watched everyone fall over right in front of her. She looked down and saw Hikan, out of CPU form, lying face down in front of her.

The figure looked around the area and stood back up, "Fear not, young Candidate. I only put them to sleep."

"W-Why? Why are you doing this?" Nepgear pleaded, she was all alone with the enemy. She was scared, her body refused to move and she was shaking.

"I'm doing this because I'm trying to free you. I'm trying to help you all." the figure said and started walking towards Nepgear, "I bring you no harm. I just want to help." Nepgear wanted to run, but her legs weren't moving, she stared at the figure as he approached her.

"What do you want?" Nepgear asked, the figure was almost in front of her now.

"I mean the CPU's no harm, the only one I want is… him." he said and pointed down at Hikan, "Please try to understand. This man brainwashed you, he keeps hiding his true intentions. Please listen to what I have to say."

Nepgear took a nervous gulp, she had to do something, she wasn't the scared Candidate anymore, she needed to fight! "No! Hikan's not the same person as before! He's a hero!"

"So you choose to face me instead?"

Nepgear summoned her saber in her hand, "I won't let you take Hikan!"

"Pity… I really thought that I could convince you." he said and turned away. "Then so be it." He vanished from sight and reappeared in front of Nepgear, before he could do anything else thought a bullet flew by and chipped off the bottom of his mask. He jumped back and looked over to where the bullet came from, Nepgear did the same.

"Get away from Nepgear!" Uni shouted as she, Rom, and Ram came running out of the cave.

"Yeah! Get away from her you freak!" Ram shouted as well, the figure twitched at those words.

"Leave Ms. Nepgear alone…!" Rom joined in, with all of the CPU Candidates together, Nepgear smiled and closed her eyes

"Everyone…" she muttered and then took a serious expression, she looked over at the figure. "We won't let you do as you please!"

"Troubling, now even the Candidates are together? This won't do at all… I assume that you won't let me take Hikan either hm?"

"Duh!" Uni retorted, the figure dropped his head.

"So be it." he said and turned again, he started walking this time instead of disappearing.

"What?! You're just going to leave?!" Ram yelled at him, he didn't bother looking back.

"Pretty much." the figure said,"But don't think I'm letting you off in one piece. Just a little parting gift from me." He said and held his arm out. "Go!"

Around the CPU Candidates, a laugh was heard. It was deep and sounded mechanical. Then, on top of the slope of the mountain, waves appeared on top of the slope forming something and soon the beast was standing in its place. It let out a roar of defiance and stared at the Candidates.

"Have fun." the figure said and vanished from sight. The Candidates didn't know if he was talking to the beast, or them. But there were two things they can definitely point out: One. He's clearly in control of the beast. Two, it can really jump.

The beast lept into the air and flew at least seven feet off the slope and crashed down to the floor. It's claws exited it's gauntlets as it looked towards the Candidates. With another roar, it ran towards them…


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The beast went for Nepgear first, she jumped out of the way of the beasts slash before it was able to hit her. Uni, Rom, And Ram shot their attacks at the beast, but it jumped over all of their attacks and landed back on the ground. It aimed its claws at them and shot them out of its gauntlet. The three moved out of the claws path and Nepgear ran up behind the beast. She jumped up and slashed down at it, the beast turned blocked her attack and pushed her back quickly. Then it reached out and grabbed Nepgear's hand and threw her to the ground.

"Gah!" Nepgear collided with a thud and closed one of her eyes, the beast stepped over her and shot more claws out of his gauntlets. He growled as he thrusted it towards her, but Uni fired another shot at the beast. Making it jump back to dodge.

They ran up to Nepgear, "get up Nepgear!" Uni shouted, helping Nepgear to her feet.

"Thanks Uni." She said and looked over at the beast. "It's no use, we can't get it to slip up at all."

"There has to be some way." Uni said and watched the beast. It was staring at each of them.

" **Heh. Heheheheheheheh!** " It laughed with a deep voice and turned to the left a little bit, something else from behind it. A small blaster of some kind was attached to its shoulder. It's barrel lit up blue with energy and a light lit up on the left side of mask. It showed three dots in a triangle and aimed it at the CPU Candidates.

"Watch out!" Nepgear shouted and put her saber horizontally in front of her, a barrier rose out of it as the beast shot its blue energy ball. It collided with the barrier and disappeared into a small explosion. Nepgear was able to hold her own from the explosion.

"We need to attack it all at once, it can't dodge all of our attacks." Uni came up with.

"Let's do it." Nepgear agreed and took her saber in one hand again, "Everyone's counting on us… we can't fail them!"

The beast dashed towards them once again and this time went for the twins. Rom glanced over and jumped in fear at the beast standing in front of her. It was faster then they expected. The beast thrusted it's claws at her, but Ram jumped in and made another barrier, the claws bounced off harmlessly.

"R-Ram!" Rom called out and her sister looked back at her.

"I'm right here Rom!" Ram shouted and looked back in front of her quickly. The beast swung horizontally and knocked Ram's staff out of her hands. Before it could swing again. Nepgear ran over and blocked it's one claw. "Nepgear!"

"Get out of the way you two!" Uni shouted as she ran towards them, She fired another bullet at the beast and then blocked it's other claw with her gun. Rom and Ram backed up a couple steps as Uni and Nepgear stepped back as well. The beast swung its claws at Nepgear, but she was able to block its attack, Uni Swung around behind it and fired a bunch of bullets at it, but the beast jumped into the air, making the bullets go for Nepgear instead, but she was able to bring her barrier up to block the bullets.

The beast landed on the ground and dashed towards Uni, it swung one of its claws at her, she quickly brought up her gun to block it but the claw slashed right through the gun, severing it in half, and then spun around and kicked Uni. She flew to the left and slammed into the mountain. "Uni!" Nepgear yelled and looked back at the beast, she brought her saber up and blocked the beast's claws but it pushed her back and continued its assault.

Rom and Ram sprinted towards Uni, they both put their hands out and closed their eyes. Green aura surrounded them as energy transferred to Uni. Soon, the wounds had disappeared. "Thanks you two." Uni thanked them and stood back to her feet and looked at Nepgear. The beast was constantly breaking through her guard. Every time she blocks, the beast would slash through it. Knocking her guard off, she couldn't find an opening to strike.

The beast struck one last time, breaking Nepgear's guard again and shot its hand out. Grabbing Nepgear's shirt and hoisting her up. It raised its free hand next to her head and shot its claws out again.

"Nepgear!" Uni shouted as Rom, Ram, and herself all shot their attacks at the beast. Uni with bullets, Rom with ice shards, and Ram with fireballs. Each hitting the beast at the same time, Nepgear used that to her advantage and kicked off of the beast. Making it release her from its grip. Without waiting, Nepgear summoned her saber again and ran towards the beast and sliced at it. Her saber sliced across its armor and left a gash in it. The beast, realizing what she did, roared and swung its arm at Nepgear. Colliding with her cheek, Nepgear flew to the left of the beast, rolling across the ground and stopping face down.

The beast turned back towards Uni, Rom, and Ram and roared again before dashing towards them. Uni took off into a sprint away from Rom and Ram, firing more bullets at the beast, but it didn't seem to care about them. Uni held her gun up, but the beast punched Uni in the gut and kicked her to the side. Then turned to Rom and Ram, its claws shooting out from its gauntlets as it approached them.

Rom started shaking on the spot, Ram tried her best to sit in front of Rom and show no fear, but it didn't matter. She started shaking too. "R-Ram…" Rom muttered.

"D-Don't worry Rom…! We can beat this t-thing!" Ram reassured and took a nervous gulp. She wasn't sure if they could. It would take a lot more in order to even slow it down. With the beast almost in front of them, Ram stood up and got in front of Rom, she held her arms out.

Once the beast was in front of her, it looked down at the young Lowee Candidate, it made a noise like it scoffed. **"You have courage."** the beast said in Hikan's voice. Both Rom and Ram looked surprised, **"but that won't stop anything."**

"W-Well… B-Bring it on… dummy!" Ram said trying to act brave. She glanced over at the sleeping Hikan. She recalled back when Hikan had come over to Lowee to hang out for a little bit. Blanc was doing her own work, so he spent some time with Rom and Ram.

* * *

 _Hikan, Rom, and Ram were sitting in their room, Rom and Ram were drawing pictures in some of Blancs book while Hikan sat and watched them. "Uh… are you sure you can draw in her books?" he asked and Ram looked back at him and smiled._

 _"Yeah! We've done it before and got out scot free! Right Rom?" Ram said and Rom nodded._

 _"Yeah." she agreed and Hikan rubbed the back of his head._

 _"Somehow… I don't think you just got off like that." Hikan said and laid his head back against the wall. "You have courage Ram."_

 _"Huh?" Ram stopped drawing and turned towards Hikan._

 _"I wouldn't even try to draw in Blanc's books." he said and smiled at her, "You might have more courage in you then me."_

* * *

Ram continued to shake as she stared at the beast, Hikan's words were motivating her. She had to protect Rom! No matter what! Her wand appeared in her hand and she aimed it at the beast, but it swiped its claw across the wand and broke it in two then shook its head. It aimed its blaster on its shoulder at her and quickly fired. Ram barely got a barrier up before it blasted her and Rom away.

Nepgear slowly got up and looked over at where the beast was, she saw Rom and Ram lying on the ground and then looked over at Uni, she had her eyes shut tight and teeth clenched, clearly in serious pain. She looked at the ground and clenched her fists. _"What do we do? We can't fight this thing… it's too powerful."_ the beast looked over and saw Nepgear up, it aimed its blaster at her and charged another shot. Nepgear looked over and saw it aiming right for her. She quickly got up and brought up another barrier right as it shot. The blast bounced off the barrier, but it kept firing over and over again. Nepgear was being pushed back and the barrier was breaking. _"This isn't good. Someone help me! Neptune!"_ That's when it hit Nepgear, _"There I go again, relying on Neptune. I always think that I can't do anything without her. But I can!"_ Nepgear's eyes shot open as little power symbols formed in her pupils. Energy pulsed out of her as the blasts from the beasts flew off track. The beast tilted his head at the sight of Nepgear. _"I was just scared of surpassing her… but now I know what I need to do. I need to become stronger then her! I need to become stronger then anyone! Even Hikan!"_ A flash of light enveloped Nepgear. Rom, Ram, and Uni looked over at what was causing it, the beast was also staring in curiosity.

When the light died down, Nepgear had underwent a new form. Her hair was still the same color, but she had light blue eyes with a power symbol replacing her pupils. She had a white body suit on that resembled a bathing suit. Her arms had matching white sleeves that stopped at her shoulders, revealing the skin. She also had white gloves on as well. She also had boots that went up to her thighs.

"N-No way…" Uni commented, everyone in the area that was still awake looked at Nepgear in awe.

"I won't let you do what you please anymore!" Nepgear shouted at the beast. She held her palm out in front of her and a weapon started forming in it: a gunblade, a white blaster with a long sharp point acting as a bayonet with its handle where the butt of a gun would be. Nepgear grabbed the weapon and aimed it at the beast. She charged a shot and fired at the beast, the beam was pink. The beast fired its blast as well, once the beams collided together it resulted in an explosion. More rocks fell from the mountain, but it didn't seem like they were going to where everyone was.

Nepgear's wings appeared on her back; they were lilac colored butterfly wings, and dashed towards the beast. She swiped her blade at it but the beast was able to bring up its claws and block the attack. Nepgear still was not able to push the beast away, but it was able to push her back. But before it could follow up, Nepgear flew over it and shot down at the beast, causing it to jump out of the way. Nepgear followed after it.

Rom and Ram watched as Nepgear fought the beast. "Ms. Nepgear… looks so cool." Rom commented.

"It doesn't look so scary now either." Ram said as well and they looked at each other.

"Y-Yeah. You're right!" Rom agreed and smiled, "I-It's like what Ozaki said."

 _"There may be monsters out there that look scary. But when you actually fight them, you realize that they're not scary at all."_

"Yeah! That thing isn't scary at all!" Ram shouted and both of the sisters started to glow with power. Light soon enveloping them as well.

When it died down, Rom and Ram had also went under a new form as well. Both of the girls now had matching outfits, they had white skin tight suits similar to Nepgear's with matching shoes and sleeves. The only thing different about them were that one of them had blue hair and pink irises while the other had the opposite. Their weapons were matching wands.

They both aimed their wands at the beast as a giant ice spike formed above them. The ice spike charged at the beast, Nepgear quickly saw the ice spike heading towards them and flew up to dodge. The beast quickly turned and took a direct hit from the ice spike. It flew back towards the cliff, but was able to stop itself before falling over it.

Uni laid on the other side of the field. She was lying on the ground with her weapon in her hands. Her hands firmly holding onto the rifle. "To think that those three would be able to transform before me…" she thought and aimed her rifle, she couldn't get a clear shot due to all of her shaking. _"Come on Uni! Stop shaking!"_ she scolded herself, but she wasn't stopping. She glanced at Hikans sleeping body. She wondered what he would do in this situation. He'd want to help his friends no matter what… that's when her thoughts shifted to Yagi. Causing her to remember that this beast was the one that kidnapped him!

She aimed more clearly as a power symbol appeared in her pupil. A flash of light enveloped her as well.

Nepgear dashed towards the beast, but stopped abruptly as it fired another shot from its blaster. She held her blade up, ready to deflect it. But a green blast suddenly interrupted the beasts shot. Destroying it completely. Nepgear looked over and saw a different girl in the distance.

Standing where Uni was was a girl with white drill tail hair. Her irises were green and she had the same type of outfit that Nepgear had on. Except this one was black instead of white, along with the sleeves and thigh high boots. Her weapon was a huge black rail gun, she was easily able to hold it with both hands. "Uni? Is that you?" Nepgear asked.

"No time to ask questions!" Uni shouted out, her voice was a little deeper but not too much, "Let's finish this thing!"

Rom, Ram, Nepgear, and Uni all landed side by side. The beast looked at each of them and growled. "Let's do this Uni, Rom, Ram!" Nepgear yelled and each of them aimed their weapons at the beast. Rom and Ram charged an ice spike while Uni and Nepgear charged their beams. The beast opened the device on its gauntlet and pressed a couple buttons. "Now!" Nepgear yelled and the Candidates unleashed their attacks. Nailing the beast with direct hits, it screamed in pain as it held its hands up, trying to push the attacks back. its gauntlets were glowing black energy but it didn't look like it was working. The beast screamed once again before falling over the cliff

The Candidates took deep breaths and flew over the edge. The beast was nowhere in sight, then looked back where everyone was. Hikan twitched his leg and groaned, his eyes slowly opened and sat up. "What time is it…?" he asked and looked around, seeing everyone on the ground. "T-That's right! Everyone!" he yelled and looked over at where the Candidates were standing. "Who are you?"

"Hikan!" Nepgear shouted and flew towards him, almost tackling him down with a hug. "We did it!"

"N-Nepgear?" he said as she looked up at him, "Is that you?"

"Yeah! We did it, all of us!" she told him and he looked at the others.

"You all unlocked your CPU forms." he said and smiled, "I knew you could do it."

One by one, everyone started waking up. The older sisters all hugged and congratulated their little sisters on unlocking their CPU forms and saving them from the figure and the beast. Hikan sat next to Shizuki as he watched everyone talking to each other. "I didn't think they would unlock them fighting the beast… Rom and Ram's maybe… but Nepgear and Uni? Not so much."

"You knew what they needed to do?"

"Of course, I was Nepgear's teacher remember? And I helped Uni a little bit too. Rom and Ram's got pretty obvious."

Shizuki smiled, "I thought you would figure it out." she said and Hikan's phone started ringing. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hikan?" Makoto's voice came through. "I saw you made a group call, I've returned to the surface and in Planeptune right now. I have our suspect as well."

"Great work Makoto, we're on our way." Hikan said, hung up and stood up to his feet. "Everyone! Makoto's in Planeptune with our suspect, let's return and have a proper celebration for the CPU Candidates." he announced.

With an affirmative nod from everyone, the CPU's transformed and took some of the hands of the people unable to fly, then everyone flew towards Planeptune…

* * *

Meanwhile…

The beast ran towards the bottom of the mountain, holding its stomach. Green liquid pouring out of its wound. It stopped once at the bottom and leaned against the wall. It reached for its belt and grabbed the cylinders on its belt and pulled them apart, showing two sharp glowing crystals and then impaled itself in its wound. It let out a roar of pain and dropped the crystals. Its wound stopped bleeding as it breathed hard.

"So you couldn't kill them?" the figure appeared from the shadows and walked towards the beast. It stared at him before looking down at the ground, "it's alright, I don't blame you. The CPU Candidates aren't something to mess around with." The beast growled at the figure like it was trying to say something. "I've gone soft? I could of killed them with my abilities you say? True, but we're under orders to kill Hikan and only him, the others have nothing to do with this." he said and clenched his fists, "besides, they have our elite member, we shouldn't try anything else for a little bit."

The beast growled again, "we'll get him out when the time is right, don't worry." the figure said and held his hand out, "For now, let's head back. They're almost finished with the teleporter. Then we can continue with our plans. Starting with that girl…"

The beast held the figures hand and the two vanished into the shadows...


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Everyone had arrived back at the Planeptune guild. Makoto was standing outside and watched everyone approach, a smile grew on his face. "I'm grateful that you are all alright." he said and everyone landed, the CPU's and Candidates returning to their normal forms.

"Same to you Makoto." Hikan replied and then took a serious expression, "Now, where is the suspect?"

"Right this way." Makoto said and walked into the guild, Hikan following close after him.

"Shizuki, we should get you home. You should rest." Vert advised, Shizuki looked back at her.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Shizuki agreed and Vert lended her shoulder again. The two of them then started heading towards Shizuki's house.

"Hey Blanc! You saw us didn't you?! We looked so cool!" Ram demanded an answer, Rom giggled on the side.

"You saw… right?" Rom asked as well and Blanc closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. You two made me proud." Blanc confessed and Rom and Ram hugged her again.

"Woohoo!"

Neptune stood next to Nepgear with her hands on her hips, "That's my kid sis! Way to go Nepgear!" Neptune congratulated.

"Thanks Neptune, but I couldn't have done it without you or everyone else." Nepgear said and gave an innocent smile.

Uni stood watching everyone else, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around, Noire met her with a smile. "I'm proud of you Uni, you were able to transform on your own."

Uni scratched her cheek and looked away, "T-Thanks Noire." she said and blushed a little bit, _"Though, I can't say I did it on my own…"_

"We should head back to Lastation." Noire suggested, but Uni quickly looked back at Noire, "Hikan should be able to handle everything else"

"No. You should stay here, with Hikan." Uni said and Noire was about to say something else, "Don't worry, I can handle the work."

Noire was at a loss for words, but smiled anyway. "I know you can. You're my little sister after all." Uni engulfed in light and came out in her CPU form, she waved goodbye to Noire and flew into the air towards Lastation. Noire then walked into the guild.

IF, Ozaki, and Compa were the last three, "I'm going in too. I want to get some answers." IF said, Ozaki nodded.

"I'm coming too. Compa?"

Compa quickly shook her head, "I'm done for today. That was too much for me to handle…" she said and IF smiled.

"That's alright, I'll talk to you later?"

Compa nodded and gave a heart-warming smile. Then waved goodbye and went her separate way. IF and Ozaki walked into the guild and asked the receptionist where Hikan and Makoto went too. Obviously they were in one of the private rooms in the basement of the guild, it was the closest thing they had to an interrogation chamber.

They walked down into the basement and into the room. Hikan was standing in front of a man that looked IF's age, he was sitting down in a chair with his hands in cuffs that were stuck to the table. The man was wearing all black, but his mask had been taken off and was lying on the table between Hikan and himself, revealing his face: His jet black hair was cut into a buzzcut, he had a scar across his forehead and above his right eye and his eyes were shut at the moment so you couldn't see them.

Noire was in the corner with her arms crossed and Makoto was beside the man. "Tell me what you did with Kotomi… Now." Hikan warned, the man never moved nor show any sign of saying anything. Hikan fists clenched and he slammed his fists on the table. "Say something!"

IF stepped beside Hikan and observed the man, "He looks younger then I thought. So he was the one that kidnapped Kotomi?"

"The description fits him perfectly." Makoto confirmed, "But he hasn't talked since his capture."

"Oh, I'll make him talk." Hikan said and grabbed the man's neck and forcing him to look at Hikan's face, his eyes opened showing his dark grey eyes. "I'll give you one more warning. Tell me where Kotomi is."

"...The Gamindustri Graveyard." the man finally spoke, catching everyone by surprise.

"It does exist?" IF questioned and Hikan tightened his grip on the man's neck.

"How do we get there?"

"You can't."

"Like hell we can't. Stop fucking denying everything!" Hikan cursed, the man never moved as Hikan held his throat tight, "You really want to die that bad?"

"Wait, Hikan-" Ozaki started but was cut off by man.

"I don't fear death. And I don't fear any of you. Kill me if you wish, but you won't get any information out of me. You can beat the hell out of me, torture me, it doesn't matter. You won't get anything." the man concluded and shut his eyes again. Hikan let go of him and backed up.

"Dammit." he cursed again and looked at Makoto, "lock him up, it's useless to discuss anything else."

Makoto nodded, "Certainly." he stated and grabbed the cuffs on the table, an unlocking sound was heard and Makoto grabbed the man's arm, the man got up and Makoto led him out of the room.

"Hikan… something's wrong." Noire pointed out, Hikan stared at the doorway.

"Yeah, that guy is way too calm." Hikan said and then yawned, "It was a long day… I'm tired."

IF looked at Hikan, "Go ahead and get back home, the sun's setting soon and we all deserve a good night's rest."

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Hikan muttered and walked out of the room. Noire stared at him as he walked out.

"I'm heading back to Lastation then." she said and quickly left, IF didn't even have time to say goodbye.

"What about you Iffy? Are you heading out too?" Ozaki asked, IF stared at the mask that was still on the table. "Iffy?"

"Not yet… I want to learn more about this mask…" she said and grabbed it. She flipped it over on the other side, it was a clean fit and you could see out the eye holes perfectly.

"Maybe Histoire knows something?" Ozaki suggested and IF looked back at him.

"Let's go ask."

* * *

Hikan walked through the door to his house, took his shoes off, and went up to his bedroom, he opened the door and didn't waste any time. He threw his hoodie on the floor and then threw his shirt in the corner. He fell over on his bed and laid there. He flipped over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Was finding the man really worth it? After all the trouble everyone went through, they finally apprehended him but he wouldn't answer any other questions. Hikan's threats wouldn't get through either.

"Dammit…" Hikan muttered again and flipped to his side, there wasn't anything to worry about now. Tomorrow's a new day. "Hm?" Hikan sat up when he heard knocking. Someone was at his front door…

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

 **If you're not interested then this is the end of the chapter. I know this has more smut in the chapter, but I just wanted to get it out of the way so I can continue on with the story. And I've been dealing with a lot of school work and Cyberdimension had recently came out on Steam, so I made time for it. Don't worry, the smut scenes will be put on hold for a good bit before another one comes up. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

* * *

Hikan walked down the stairs towards the front door and reached towards the handle. He slowly opened it and peered outside, Noire was standing there with her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?!" Noire shouted at him and he opened the door fully.

"Noire?! I thought you were going back to Lastation." Hikan replied and Noire stuck her finger at him.

"I should have… I wouldn't have to wait if I went back." she said and Hikan gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, you're here already… come on in." he said and held the door open, Noire came in and saw his shoes, she took her boots off and stepped inside. "What brings you here Noire?"

"U-Uh… I came here to… talk to you." she said and Hikan sat down on his couch.

"Talk about what...?" he said and she sat down next to him, she couldn't hold her blush in since Hikan was shirtless.

"Geez… do you have to be shirtless…" she said and looked away, Hikan quickly blushed as well and stared at her.

" _Oh. that's what she wants to talk about._ " Hikan realized and took a deep breath. "You mean the kiss huh?"

Noire quickly looked at Hikan, "N-No!" she said and Hikan placed his hand on hers.

"Noire, you can't hide it from me. Why else would you be here?"

"Well… well I…" Noire started then her voice drifted off.

"Noire…" Hikan said and leaned closer to her. She stared right at him as he stared back, "Remember what I told you?"

"Told me? Told me what?" Noire replied and Hikan leaned towards her ear.

"I'll help any way I can…" he whispered and Noire's eyes widened. "Any way." he repeated and placed his fingers on her chin, he steered her to look at him and pressed his lips to hers. She shook at the feeling of his lips touching hers. But then followed his lead.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them holding each other as they kissed. Hikan slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned in response as their tongues battled for dominance over each other.

After a couple minutes, they broke apart for air. Leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues, Hikan and Noire stared at each other before going back in for seconds. Noire couldn't take it any more, she wanted to be with him. Even if it wasn't his first time, Noire was happy to just be with him. She didn't care anymore.

After they broke away from a second time, Noire stared at Hikan. "H-Hikan… I… I…" Hikan stayed silent as he stared at Noire, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I-I love you."

Hikan smiled at her statement. "I love you too Noire." he said and pulled her in for another kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other as they kissed. Noire had made up her mind now…

After they broke apart, she looked up at Hikan, "Hikan… Can I ask you something else…?"

"Anything."

"W-Will…" she started, her blush growing more intense. "Will you… do it with me…?"

Hikan smiled again and pulled her head closer to his, connecting their foreheads. "Of course." Noire couldn't help but smile. Hikan stood up and grabbed Noires hands and led her up to his bedroom. He opened the door and led her to the bed, both of them sat down with their hands connected with each others.

Noire closed her eyes and looked away, but Hikan steered her face back to his, "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's too embarrassing to say!" she shouted back but Hikan's expression didn't change.

"It's your first time right?" he asked and she looked at him suddenly, her face was more red then a tomato. "We don't have too if you don't want too."

"N-No!" Noire suddenly said, "If… if it's you… then it's alright."

"Just say something if you want to stop." Hikan told her and kissed her again. She nodded in response and Hikans eyes slowly went down. His hand slowly moved towards the part of Noires shirt that was covering her breasts. He put his finger inside it and pulled it down, exposing Noires breasts. She blushed again and looked at Hikan.

"D-Don't stare at them so much…" she muttered.

"Sorry." he said and grabbed one of them, making Noire yelp. He took Noire and sat her on his lap as he fondled her, she moaned and shook as he played around with her breasts, she felt embarrassed about it but, at the same time, she was happy.

She felt something touch her from behind and smiled, "Looks like I'm not the only one that feels good." she said and reached behind her, aiming for his crotch. Rubbing her hand against his pants Hikan stopped his movements.

"Y-You're good…" he said and dropped his hands to his sides, Noire got off of his lap and turned around.

"I'll show you what I can really do." she said and pulled his pants down, Hikan's dick popped out erotically. Noire stared at it surprised. "It's… bigger then I thought…" she said and touched it, causing it to twitch. She chuckled and took ahold of it. She started stroking it up and down, causing Hikan to moan.

"N-Noire…"

"Feels good right? You should be thankful that I'm the one doing this to you." Noire said and pulled her bangs back, she lowered her head towards it and licked the tip of it, causing Hikan to shake in pleasure.

"I… I am… very thankful…"

Noire couldn't believe how hard it was either, she never thought that she could be doing this with Hikan. She never thought that it would be this big… She lowered her mouth on it and put his dick in her mouth. Hikan jumped in pleasure as she started sucking on it.

"Noire… I can't hold it in…!" he said and grabbed her head, forcing her head down. "Gh!"

"Mgmh?!"

Hikan shot out cum inside of Noire's mouth, he shot out so much that some of it escaped and dripped onto the bed. She backed up and swallowed most of it and started coughing. "You idiot!" she shouted and punched him across the jaw. He fell back on the bed holding his cheek. "I never said you could cum like that!"

"S-Sorry! I couldn't hold it in…" he apologized and Noire climbed on him.

"Now it's your turn." she said and then turned around, showing her panties. "If you can pleasure me, then I may forgive you." she said, Hikan observed closer and saw a wet spot in Noire's panties, he cracked a smile but kept his comments to himself.

He moved her panties out of the way and stuck his tongue straight into her pussy. Noire jumped in pleasure as Hikan's tongue swirled around. She moaned and shook as Hikan continued.

"N-No way…" she muttered as she started feeling weird in her lower body. "I'm… already about to!" Too late, before she could finish her sentence, juices shot out of her pussy and onto Hikans face.

"Well…" he said and opened his eyes again, Noire looked back at him.

"D-Don't think that was enough!" she said and Hikan smiled.

"Then… I can continue?" he said and Noire didn't reply. But Hikan sat up and grabbed Noires arms and pulled her back. She yelped as she landed on him.

"What was that for?!" she shouted out and then felt it. She looked down and saw that she was on Hikans dick. Hikan then grabbed her waist and started to take the rest of her shirt off. Then her skirt. "H-Hey! Wait!" Soon Noire was completely exposed, Hikan smiled as he positioned her. "Wait Hikan!"

"This will be faster, don't worry." he said and sat her down on his erect shaft. Her eye shut as she felt the tip enter her. It hurt just a little bit, but was soon taken over in pleasure. "Unless. You want to stop?"

"...No… go ahead." she said and Hikan nodded, lowering her more. His shaft went straight into her and she gritted her teeth, she let out a scream as Hikan lifted her up again and then slammed her back down. "Hikan! Stop! Ah!" she screamed, but she also didn't want him to stop. It felt so good.

Hikan pushed her down so that her ass was sticking in the air and thrusted harder into her. She moaned and yelped every time he thrusted. "It… ah! Feels so good!" she confessed and Hikan picked her up again, grabbing her breasts while thrusting up. Noire put her hands on his and looked back at him. "I love you Hikan! I love you!" she shouted and Hikan slammed into her harder. Noire screamed in pleasure and pressed her lips to his. "I'm! I'm cumming!"

Hikan gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Same… here…!" he said and was about to pull out but Noire kept moving her hips up and down. "N-Noire?!"

"No… don't stop! I want more!" she replied and continued moving her hips. Hikan couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Cumming!" both of them shouted as they both came at the same time and fell back together. Hikan's cum gushed out of Noire as they both took heavy breaths.

"Do you… hah… forgive me… hah… now?" Hikan asked.

"Just… this once…" Noire replied and Hikan couldn't keep his eyelids open. He fell asleep immediately. Noire giggled as she crawled up to Hikan's face and kissed his lips. "Sweet dreams Hikan…"


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Hikan opened his eyes before getting up and stretching, he looked around his bed to see that Noire was gone. He assumed that she left in the middle of the night.

Hikan got out of bed while checking his phone, the temperature was pretty high and was still rising. He wasn't going to need one of his hoodies today. He walked into his bathroom, took a shower, combed his hair and then brushed his teeth.

He walked out of his room and grabbed a pair of black jeans from his closet, he then checked his dresser and pulled out a red tank top. Putting on his clothes, he heard his phone vibrate quickly. After he put his shirt on, he walked over and took a look at it. Each of them were from the CPU Candidates.

"Hikan? Are you awake? If you are, do you think you can train with me for a little while? It's okay if you don't want too. Just message me back whenever you can." Nepgear's text read.

"Hikan! Wake up! I want to test my skills against you. Dont forget!" Uni's read. Demanding as ever Hikan thought…

"Hikan! Come over to Lowee and play! Pleeeeeease?" No doubt that was Ram.

"P-Please come over Hikan…" Rom's was the last one. Hikan sat down on his bed and stared at his phone. All of the CPU Candidates wanted to do something with him…

"Ah! I know!" Hikan decided and sent messages to everyone, telling them to meet him at a certain point. Then he got up, walked down the stairs, put his boots on and left his house. He jumped in the air, fire forming around him and flew into the sky in his CPU Form.

* * *

He landed down at where he told the Candidates to meet him, reverting back to his normal form. He was on the peak of the mountainous region that separated Lastation and Planeptune. But it was also the exact distance from Lowee and Leanbox. Making it the center of Gamindustri.

Hikan sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. " _I'll find you Kotomi. I'll find the Gamindustri Graveyard and get you out. I promise_." Hikan said in his mind.

"Hikan!" A voice called out to him, he looked back and saw everyone approaching him.

"There you are." He said and stood up, the Candidates landed in front of him when he got to his feet. "I saw all of your messages when I woke up then thought about what I should do. I came up with this: All of you can test out your new power against me, I'll be able to get some training out of it too." He explained. The Candidates looked at each other. "Also, I won't be holding back. Now that all of you unlocked your CPU forms, I have no reason too. Fight me like I'm a real threat!"

"It does sound like a good idea…" Uni commented.

"I'm up for it! When me and Rom are together, we never lose!" Ram shouted, Rom gave a slight nod and smile.

"Yeah!"

"If it's alright. Then we might as well." Nepgear stared and looked at Hikan. "Alright. We'll do it!"

With those words, Hikan cracked a smile. "Good answer!" He said as fire erupted from him, revealing Red Heart once again. "Don't hold back. Use anything you got."

"Right!" They all said and flew into the air while summoning their weapons. Hikan followed suit as he floated up with his sword in hand.

"Begin!"

* * *

Shizuki rose out of her bed and stretched. Her ankle was still wrapped up but was feeling a lot better, she yawned before getting out of her bed and rubbing her eyes. She stumbled to her bathroom and opened the door. She looked at her face in the mirror and pulled her bangs from her eyes, but her reflection quickly turned into something else. The Curse appeared as her reflection.

"What do you want?" Shizuki asked, the Curse cracked a smile.

"Still have your attitude I see. But that's not why I'm here." The Curse said, "have you considered the options that I gave you any more thought?"

"This again? Look, I told you that I'm not killing Hikan. All of us will support him if he ever decides to go up against…" Shizuki stopped herself, it had been forever since she said his name. The last time was when Hikan was almost killed by _him_ …

The Curse sighed, "If that's what you think, then so be it. But don't forget about what we are; we're inseparable."

"Can you go now please?" Shizuki asked, it was too early for her to deal with the Curse. She didn't have her full energy.

Her reflection turned to normal and a knock was heard from Shizuki's bathroom door. "Shizuki? Are you in here?" Makoto's voice was heard. Shizuki combed her hair quickly and opened the door.

"Yeah, what's wrong Makoto?" She asked, his jacket was off and he was wearing his vest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I came to check on you, Lady Vert is… occupied at the moment." He said, no doubt she was playing her games again.

"That's alright, thanks for checking up on me." Shizuki replied and walked past him. Her bed had been made and almost had like a sparkle effect, making it look brand new. "Makoto? Did you do this?"

"Yes. I went ahead and made it for you. There's tea in the kitchen waiting as well." Makoto answered, there he goes again amazing Shizuki. He did all of this on his own time for her.

"Thanks." She thanked him again and both of them went to the kitchen. Makoto pours them both some tea and sat across from Shizuki after handing her cup.

"How's your ankle?" He asked, Shizuki started twisting it and spinning it around. It felt like it never happened.

"Great."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and took a sip from his cup, "If it's not much to ask. Can you assist me with something?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"I recently came up with a new dish that I would like to make for everyone. But I need certain ingredients to make it. One of them in particular."

"And you need me to help you get it?"

"Yes, it's a certain meat. But, I need it from Deadeye…" Makoto said, Shizuki almost spat out her tea from hearing it.

"Deadeye?!" She repeated, Deadeye was one of the other behemoth monsters in Gamindustri. Like the Jabberwock, they were in Gamindustri many years ago, ancient creatures, some of them still live today. They're the most dangerous beasts in Gamindustri, the guild advises that no one but the CPU's go after them. "Really?"

"Yes. I only asked if you want. If you refuse then it's fine." Makoto said.

"Maybe we could get Hikan or one of the CPU's to help?" Shizuki asked and Makoto shook his head.

"I've tried contact Hikan already, he didn't answer. Lady Vert is in her… gaming spree, Lady Noire and Lady Blanc are doing work in their own nation and Lady Neptune is… well, I couldn't get in contact with her, Histoire said that I shouldn't even try." Makoto explained, "Ozaki and IF are still trying to find Ashinaga with Takahata and Nishihara. I can't get in contact with the CPU Candidates either."

"I see." Shizuki said and put her hand to her chin. "Alright, I'll do it."

Makoto smiled and nodded, "Thank you Shizuki." he said and stood up. "We should head out now."

"Alright, give me a second." Shizuki said and went back to her room. She took off her yukata and opened her drawer, a pair of jean-shorts and a purple shirt were in there. Hikan had bought them for her because he didn't think she would feel comfortable running around in the yukata in the heat. She looked at the red ribbon that was sitting on her dresser, she took it and held it up to her face. Every time she looked at it she remembered when she first got this. Back during The Saviors invasion, this was Hikan's gift to her before he went through the teleporter to Celestia. She smiled and tied her hair into a ponytail. Her hair had gotten a little longer. It was already starting to go down her back.

After Shizuki was ready, she walked back down and walked outside. Makoto was waiting outside, he was leaning on a black convertible car. The top of the car was down. "Ready?" he asked as Shizuki walked down towards him.

"Yeah." she replied as Makoto walked to the other side of the car and got in. Shizuki got into the passenger side. Makoto started the engine and drove forward, then quickly did a U-turn and went the opposite direction.

* * *

Ozaki and IF were sitting in the Lowean barracks. Takahata and Nishihara were still out searching. Ozaki had his head in one of his hands. "Dammit… Ashinaga where could you be?"

IF was standing by the doorway watching him, "Maybe he's also at the Gamindustri Graveyard?" she suggested and Ozaki started to stand up.

"Maybe- Gh!" he grunted and went down to one knee and held his right side before going down on one knee.

"Ozaki!" IF called out to him and ran to his side, he opened one of his eyes and lifted up his uniform, IF saw that he had a new scar on his side. This one was bigger then any of the others. "Ozaki… what happened?"

"Take a seat… I'll tell you." he said and she sat down next to him. Ozaki took a deep breath and looked at IF with a serious expression, "I got this back in the caves…"

* * *

Ozaki and Blanc stood in front of Rom and Ram while the monster chuckled. "Is that supposed to be the so-called CPU Candidates?" the monster said and pointed at Rom and Ram. Rom clutched Ozaki's pants leg.

"C-Captain Oda…" Ozaki called out and clenched his fists, "H-Hikan said that he destroyed you on Celestia."

"Oh. He did alright." Oda said and clenched his own fist. "I've waited for the day that I can destroy him… but I'll settle for this…" he said and cracked a wicked smile. "If I can kill you… then that will be enough to satisfy me!"

"Like hell you will!" Blanc shouted and clenched her fists as well. "I always thought you were a good soldier, but when I found out that you forced Ozaki into working with The Saviors… My thought did a complete turn."

"I apologize for it Lady Blanc, but it's so much better to be like this! I've never felt so much power in my veins…" Oda said and looked straight at Ozaki, "And you ended surpassing me in leadership… AND you let Hikan out of the torture room! Saito ordered for my death!"

Ozaki reached for his gun, "You never realized that you were working for the wrong side, I realized it after I _listened_ to Hikan!" he said and pulled his pistol out, he fired a bullet at Oda's head. The bullet hit Oda's forehead and he bent back from it. But quickly straightened himself out. "What?!"

"Nice try." Oda said and dashed towards him, Ozaki didn't have time to react but before Oda could throw his claw at Ozaki, Blanc had transformed and blocked it with her axe before he could strike.

"Ozaki! Take Rom and Ram and get out of here!" Blanc shouted and pushed Oda away.

Ozaki summoned his sword and held his pistol in his other hand. "No way. I'm here to support you." he said and looked at Rom and Ram, "get away from here. We'll join you soon." he said and looked back.

"B-But…" Rom said but Ram grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" she said and pulled Roms arm. "Blanc, Ozaki! Kick his butt!" she said and the two of them ran off.

Oda cracked another smile, "Beautiful. Telling your little sisters to get out of harm's way." he said, "Don't worry, after I'm done with you two, I'll be sure to let them join you as well!"

"Shut up! Just hearing you talk is pissing me off!" Blanc shouted and gripped her axe tighter.

"Then do something." Oda taunted, Blanc dashed towards him and held the axe above her head. But Oda quickly diverted the axe away with his claw and kicked Blanc, but she was able to slip by him. Ozaki ran up the other side and shot a couple bullets at Oda. The bullets sank into his skin and he gritted in pain, then swung his claw behind him fast, hitting Ozaki and sending him flying to the wall.

"Ozaki!" Blanc yelled and dashed towards Oda and swung her axe horizontally first, Oda brought his claw up and blocked the attack, but he slid back towards the wall. Then Blanc flew above him and smashed her axe down once again. Oda crashed down to the ground while holding the axe back with his claw. Blanc pushed the axe down farther, but Oda smiled and grunted. Shooting the axe back towards Blanc, she staggered back as Oda got back to his feet and kicked her in the gut. Blanc was sent flying towards the opposite wall, her wings disappeared and she collided with the wall, she fell over and and rolled across the ground.

"You make this too easy." Oda said and jumped in the air, Blanc glanced up at him as he charged down towards her. She couldn't summon another axe to stop him. She closed her eyes and felt something warm and sticky fly on her face. She opened her eyes again and gasped at the sight.

Ozaki stood in front of her with Oda's claw in the right side of his abdomen, but Ozaki had his sword piercing right through Oda's chest. Right where his heart would be located. "Go to hell… Oda!" He shouted and pressed the barrel of his pistol against Oda's forehead, he fired three times in his head. The first bullet made a wound, the second went inside, and the third pushed the second bullet into his brain. Oda grunted and stepped back a couple steps. Ozaki fell to his knees holding his side, Oda fell to the ground and disappeared into a puddle of black goop.

"Ozaki!" Blanc yelled, Ozaki gritted his teeth and stood back up.

"I'll be fine. We need to find Rom and Ram."

* * *

IF sat staring at Ozaki. "That precious captain came back again?"

Ozaki nodded, "Yeah, but we made sure that we sent him back to hell." He said and held his side.

"Yeah. but it must be a pain to deal with so many scars." IF said and Ozaki glanced at her.

"Not really, they just hurt for three days and then they feel better." Ozaki said and stood up. "I'm getting a little hungry… what about you?"

IF didn't even realize that her stomach had already answered for her. "Yeah…"

"Come on, I'll treat you to something in Planeptune." Ozaki said and walked towards the door. IF's cheeks blushed as she thought about it. Ozaki and her going out to eat together? Like a date? Just the two of them? Alone? "Iffy? You coming?" Ozaki asked, IF jumped to her feet.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" She said and walked out the door with Ozaki.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Before the chapter ends, I have two announcements to make:**

 **One, if you haven't already, go and check out _Jack Hunter's_ new story. His new story has one chapter on it right now, but he's working on getting them up ASAP.**

 **Two, I know I said that it wasn't mandatory to follow me on my Twitter, but if you want to know what's going on and why I don't upload chapters and stuff like that, I will be posting it on Twitter. You can go and follow me AssassinGuy200**

 **Anyway, that's all I really wanted to say. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Nepgear dashed towards Hikan first and swiped, but Hikan was easily able to block her attack. Nepgear dodged out of the way for Uni's chance. When Nepgear dashed towards Hikan, Uni had already started charging her beam. Now it was heading towards Hikan, but he disappeared from sight and reappeared above the beam and flew down towards her. But Rom and Ram intercepted him with their barriers.

His sword bounced off of the barrier and flew away from them before anyone could retaliate. But he quickly threw his sword up to block another slash from Nepgear, her speed had increased as she flew around him slicing. Hikan was amazed that she could up her speed this much from her normal amount, but she still wasn't as fast as him. They pressed their blades together before pushing each other back and flying away from each other. Nepgear went back to the other Candidates.

Rom and Ram closed their eyes and aimed their staffs towards Hikan. Ice spikes appeared in the air and shot towards Hikan, they were so fast that not even a jet could keep up. Hikan took a deep breath and held his sword in the air then opened his eyes and upped his speed more, he started slashing all of the ice spikes in the air, all of the CPU Candidates looked at him in awe as he easily swiped the spikes out of the air, he was moving so quick that you could see mirages of him.

Rom and Ram stopped firing ice at him and he stopped swiping them, returning to normal and stared at the Candidates, his sword dropped to his side. "We're not stopping until you all surrender, or you can defeat me." he said.

"What do we do?" Nepgear asked.

"We need to all attack at once from different sides, he can't fight all of us at the same time." Uni replied and looked at Rom and Ram. "You two provide support."

"Right!"

"Now!" Nepgear shouted and each of them flew towards Hikan, Uni went to the right while Rom and Ram went to the left, but Nepgear went straight for Hikan. She shot out a beam at him, but he slashed it in half. She then flew towards him and swung her gun blade, Hikan blocked her attack, but dodged out of the way from Uni's shot and then slashed ice out of the sky and held his hand up to block Ram's fireball.

He threw his sword behind his back and blocked Nepgear's attack. Then quickly turned and swung his heel back, aiming for Nepgear's head. She flew back to dodge, but Hikan still continued his assault, he slashed at Nepgear constantly, his strikes were fast and powerful. Nepgear could barely block his attacks. Uni shot Hikan again from behind, but he was able to push Nepgear back and slice up, diverting the shot off course. Hikan looked over at Uni and flew towards her, he held his sword above his head and slashed down at her, Uni raised her gun up in front of her to block his strike, but she flew down towards the mountain with the momentum of the hit.

Hikan then looked over at Rom and Ram, he flew towards them next and tried to slice, but they put a barrier up to block his strike. Then they swung their wands across the air, fire and ice shot at Hikan. He felt a spike catch his right arm, he flew back and looked at where the spike hit him. "Heh. Nice work." he muttered under his breath, the twins were the ones that were able to land the first hit on him.

Uni and Nepgear floated to his left and right as Rom and Ram floated behind him. Hikan looked between all of them and smiled. Nepgear dashed towards him once more and started to exchange blows with him, the two of them started to go faster after the first three hits, Uni couldn't aim properly. Rom and Ram held their staffs out, as Hikan and Nepgear landed their last hit, Hikan felt something growing on his legs, he looked down and saw ice forming. He looked over at Uni and already saw one of her beams heading straight for him. He dropped his sword and the blast hit him directly, causing smoke to fly around him.

"Did we get him?" Uni asked and the smoke cleared away, Hikan now had a great sword in his hand and he held it down towards the ice, but it was no longer there. Hikan looked up at Uni and summoned his short sword. Uni aimed again, but Hikan dashed towards her faster then she could react. He slashed at her gun, knocking it out of her hands, and pointed his sword at her neck. Uni stood staring at him before he turned his head and was blown back by Nepgear.

"You alright Uni?" Nepgear asked when she flew up next to her.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Uni replied and looked back at Hikan, all of the Candidates rounded together again.

"He's making this too hard!" Ram complained.

"He's too fast. We need to find some way to slow him down." Nepgear suggested.

"How do we do that? He's able to deflect any of our attacks." Uni pointed out.

"We'll figure it out, we'll get through eventually… I hope." Nepgear said and the Candidates looked back at Hikan, he still sat patiently waiting. "Wait… didn't Noire say that he runs out of power quickly? We just need to keep pushing him until he starts slowing down."

"Let's try it!" Ram finally blurted out and all of them turned their bodies to him again.

"Have you all decided to surrender now?" he asked, all of the Candidates gripped their weapons tighter.

"Never!" they all yelled and dashed towards Hikan once more, Hikan pointed his sword out at them, the blade turned an fiery orange as flames shot out of the point. The Candidates broke apart from each other and continued their advance towards Hikan. Nepgear was the first to strike as she slashed at Hikan once more, Hikan parried her attack and went for a stab but Nepgear was able to divert the blade out of the way and fire a beam towards Hikan, he dropped his sword and flew out of the way of the beam.

Uni fired beams from her rail gun above Hikan, he was forced to take evasive maneuvers to dodge them, but Uni kept predicting where he would move. He wasn't able to retaliate at all, Rom and Ram then fired ice and fire towards Hikan. Which he had to dodge as well. He upped his speed in an attempt to dodge, but it quickly backfired as he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and didn't see anything, it must have happened inside his body.

"Nepgear! Now!" Uni shouted, Hikan looked behind him and saw Nepgear charging straight for him, already in mid-swing. Hikan tried to react fast, but his speed was declined and he received a cut to his arm.

"Wha?" Hikan said in his thoughts, but quickly snapped back as he dodged another blast from Nepgear, but Uni was able to fly behind him and fire one of her own beams. Hikan gritted his teeth as it hit his back. "Gh!"

"It's working!" Nepgear shouted and looked at everyone, "Now's our chance!"

Each of the Candidates aimed at Hikan, all charging their attacks. Hikan looked around as he felt another tug in his chest. _"I'm out of power already? Dammit!"_

"Fire!" Everyone shouted and fired all of their attacks towards Hikan, he held his arms out and took all of them at once. Hikan was sent flying back down towards the mountain. He landed on the peak once again and struggled to hold the attacks back.

"Grrrr…. Gah! Grrrah!" Hikan grunted as he tried to hold them back, he fell down to one knee. _"No… I'm not letting them win this easily!"_ Hikan thought and looked back up, slowly rising to his feet. "HRRRRAAAAAH!" he shouted and fire erupted from his hands and pushed the attacks back. They flew right by the Candidates, they dodged out of the way and looked down at Hikan.

Fire surrounded him as he looked up and glared at them, "It won't be that easy!" he shouted and summoned two of his swords in his hands. He flew towards them faster then they could see. He appeared behind Nepgear and slashed down at her, she turned around and was able to block his strikes. Heat erupted out of Hikan, Nepgear could feel it coming out of him.

Uni shot another beam at Hikan, but he looked over and deflected it before it could come into contact with him, he pushed Nepgear back and dashed towards Uni. he slashed around her as she blocked the strikes with her gun, then he crossed his swords together and slashed down at her once more. Fire flew out of the swords and ticked Uni's hands. She stumbled back and Hikan flew behind her and swung his foot around, nailing Uni on the side of the head. She started to fly back down towards the mountain.

Rom and Ram shot fire and ice towards him, Hikan crossed his swords behind him to cancel at both and then looked over at them. He dashed towards them and thrusted his swords forward, Rom and Ram produced barriers in front of them to block the attack, but Hikan disappeared from sight and reappeared behind them, his blades were right beside their heads. "Surrender."

Rom took a nervous gulp, "I… I…"

"No!" Ram blurted out and swung her wand around, fire erupted from end and shot Hikan right in the face. He stumbled back in response, Rom and Ram then aimed their wands at him and charged an ice spike, but Hikan quickly recovered and shot fire out of his hand. They weren't able to make a barrier in time.

Before the fire could connect, Nepgear flew towards them and slashed the fire, extinguishing it. "Rom, Ram, heal Uni. I'll hold him back."

"O-Okay."

"Be careful… Ms. Nepgear."

Rom and Ram then went down towards Uni, leaving Hikan and Nepgear in the air. "You really think you can beat me on your own?"

"I already said that I would get stronger then anyone." Nepgear said, Hikan and her started circling around in the air, "That includes you too!"

"Such motivation… I respect that. Let's see if you can really surpass me!" Hikan shouted and dashed towards Nepgear, "Here I come!"

Nepgear gripped her gunblade tighter and dashed towards Hikan as well. "I won't lose!" she said and they both collided together…

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

Makoto stopped near the edge of Planeptune's land, in front of us was an ocean. You can see the island where Leanbox was located in the distance. I took breathed in the fresh air and smiled. "We all need to come to the beach one day…" I said and stared down at the water, families were all around the place. Kids and their parents were in the water playing, friends and couples were either sitting under their parasols relaxing with each other or they were talking amongst themselves… I can see me and Hikan relaxing like that…

"Maybe we can someday, I would love to see it happen." Makoto said, "But we have more important matters right now, follow me Shizuki."

"Right behind you."

Makoto and I walked along the road that overlooked the beach. I couldn't help but stare down at the families and friends that gathered down there. Everyone looked so happy to be together, someday… that'll be all of us. I can see it.

We stopped after we got to the forest, Makoto raised his arm to signal me to stop. You could see trees shaking in the forest leading away. "That must be it…" he said and slowed his movements and continued to walk. I followed close behind him. We started walking through the forest to follow. Other creatures were running from where we were going, not even stopping to try and attack us. Makoto and I pressed up against the wall and peeked around the corner.

Standing with its back turned was the behemoth. It had the body of a lion and easily towered over us, the beast could be as tall as the trees if it could stand on its hind legs. Its four paws had sharp claws that had to be at least seven feet long. It had the look of a mohawk on its head and had one full claw and one missing one. Its right eye was shut and had marks all over it. Giving it its name, Deadeye, it's other eye was still fine.

"Be careful." Makoto whispered to me, I acknowledged with a nod and we started to tail Deadeye. It seemed to be heading back further into the forest, we crouched and cautiously walked behind it, making sure not to let it spot us. Occasionally it would turn, but Makoto and I went behind boulders to make sure it wouldn't catch on. Eventually it climbed up some boulders and went on its way. Conveniently next to it, however, was a bunch of logs that were toppled over but you could crawl under them.

Makoto and I went under the logs and were behind the boulders now, I walked around the corner where we were and saw Deadeye lying down on the side of a hill. It seemed to be eating something, I took one more step forward and accidently broke one of the many twigs scattered around the area. Deadeye snapped his head over to me and stood up. Letting out a fearsome roar, it jumped off the small ledge where it was elevated some.

Makoto came out from behind the corner as well and took his place next to me, "So much for the element of surprise." he said and held his hands out, Lazarus and Reaper appearing in his palms. "No matter."

I held my hand out and summoned my bow. "You lead and I support?" I suggested and Makoto nodded.

"Agreed."

Deadeye bared his fangs and roared again, Makoto's daggers sparked with electricity as he ran towards Deadeye. I ran towards the boulders and started to climb them as I watched Makoto. Deadeye attempted to swing his massive paws to knock Makoto off his feet, but Makoto zipped around his paws and stabbed Reaper into Deadeyes paw. Deadeye roared in response and threw his paw up, taking Makoto with him.

I finally got up the boulders and crouched down. I pulled my bow string back as a purple shaded arrow charged into it. I fired a barrage of arrows aiming for Deadeyes head, but Deadeye whipped around thanks to Makoto, who was now on the other side of Deadeye. My arrows hit Deadeyes side, causing him to look over at me. He ran towards the boulders that I was on but, as soon he was in front of me, I leaped off the boulders and sailed over Deadeyes head. Landing behind Makoto and I held my bow in the air, changing it back into my katana.

"You alright?" I asked Makoto, he didn't take his eyes off Deadeye.

"None the worse for wear." he replied, "You?"

"Like I'd be taken out like that." I said and held my katana towards Deadeye, he turned back and looked at both of us, snarling. "We'll end it here!" I shouted and Makoto and I dashed towards Deadeye.

Before Deadeye could slam his massive paw down on us, Makoto summoned his spear and stuck it in the ground, he pole vaulted up towards Deadeye and kicked him in the snout. Causing him to rear back. I circled around to his side and slashed at him. Deadeye roared in pain as blood shot out of the wound. Then Makoto, once his feet touched the ground, made Lazarus appear in his right hand as he spun around in circles. Ice shot out from Lazarus and landed on Deadeye, but he roared again and the ice broke apart again.

I looked to my left and saw Deadeyes tail coming straight towards me, I couldn't react in time. Connecting with my chest, I was sent flying back towards the boulders and collided with them. The air in my lungs left me quickly as I collapsed to the ground. Just one attack… one attack is what it took.

Makoto looked towards me, "Shizuki!" he yelled and looked back at Deadeye. Deadeye lifted his paws up in the air and dropped one down towards Makoto, he quickly dodged as Deadeye smashed the ground. But Deadeye expected it because, as soon at Makoto dodged, Deadeye lunged towards Makoto and caught him off guard, Makoto tripped on his own feet and fell over. Deadeye swung his paw up once more and then dropped it down once again. Makoto raised Reaper and Lazarus up to block, but there was no way he could hold back that giant paw on his own!

I tried to stand, but my legs gave out from me and I fell over again. Dammit! Why can't I get up! I tried again, but my legs did the same thing… I… I… have no choice. I closed my eyes as I felt my neck start to burn. Markings started appearing on my arm and went up my neck towards my face. I shot my eyes opened, my vision was consumed in purple as I stared at Deadeye. I quickly held my hand out and my sword went straight towards Deadeye. Slicing across its already wounded eye, Deadeye roared and backed up, Makoto looked over at me.

"Shizuki! No!" he shouted and got to his feet. I walked towards him and Deadeye, "Don't use it!"

I didn't take my eyes off Deadeye, I held my arm out and swung it around, commanding my katana to slash around Deadeye, he roared in pain as it flew around his body. Blood shooting out of him as the katana sliced. I pulled my arm back towards me and made a fist, my sword came flying back and I grabbed ahold of it. It quickly switched into a bow and I pulled the string back. A purple arrow formed in it and I shot it towards Deadeye, hitting it right between the eyes.

Deadeye roared in pain once again and crumpled to the ground, lowering its head. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I quickly turned as my bow turned back into a katana and turned, I pointed it Makoto's neck. "Shizuki…" he muttered taking caution, "stop using that power."

I heard something behind me, I glanced back and saw Deadeye rise up and lunge towards us, I pushed Makoto back, turned quickly and held my hand out, a shockwave blasted out and knocked Deadeye back, Makoto was blown back even farther. I then threw my sword towards Deadeye and nailed him in the other eye. It crumpled to the floor again and started to disappear into a bunch of clusters. Makoto quickly dashed towards it and sliced around Deadeye, cutting off the meat on it.

"There. That should be enough." he said and looked at the meat on the ground. He held his hand out over the meat as it disappeared into a bunch of clusters. Makoto looked at me, "Shizuki?"

I held my head as I felt the power leave me, I gave heavy sighs before falling over. Makoto caught me before I fell on the ground. "I'm… I'm sorry. I… had no choice."

"It doesn't matter now. Let's get back to the car, then I'll take you home." he said and helped me to my feet. We walked side-by-side.

I held my head as we walked… I… I didn't want to do that… but what other choice did I have?

* * *

 **[?]**

I opened my eyes and sat up. Shiki… You've finally started...


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **[Hikan]**

Nepgear and my weapon bounced off of each other, causing sparks to fly out. We exchanged blow after blow, neither of us landing a hit on each other. Nepgear pulled herself back to dodge my next slash and then flew over me while burst firing small shots. I dodged the first few and deflected the last before dashing towards her again.

I slammed my sword down on the blade of her gun but she didn't drop it, instead, she swung her blade up, knocking the sword out of my hand and sending it flying through the air. I was forced to take evasive action from her. Seeing an opening, I reached out and grabbed her arm and turned her around. But she reversed by flying up and over my head, taking my arm with me and holding it to my neck.

I yanked my arm free and flew back from her. Summoning another sword in my hand, I took a couple breaths, my movements are slowing down. I can't hold this form much longer, I have to end this quick.

I held my sword out and studied Nepgear, a frontal approach wouldn't work. She has the area covered pretty well, attacking from behind her is the same bet… she can easily protect her sides as well…

I closed my eyes and reopened them again, then I dashed towards her and thrusted my blade out, she diverted it to the right, but that's what I wanted to happen. I smirked as I stopped my arm and pulled it to the right, pulling Nepgears blade from her grasp. Sending it below us. Nepgear's eyes widened as I swung my sword towards her neck. Nepgear flew back to avoid the attack, but I pressed my attack and kept slashing at her, she kept dodging and weaving around, then flew higher and summoned her weapon again, firing down at me in the process.

I threw my blade up in front of me and blocked the hit, but I was sent flying down in the process. I stopped myself and looked down towards the mountain. The other three were supposed to be there…

I looked back up and looked around, each of them were hovering above me on all sides. I fell for their trap…

"Now!" Nepgear shouted and everyone shot beams of their own down at me. I dropped my sword and charged fire in my hands, once fully charged; I threw my hands up to block the beams. They were easily pushing me back though, I used too much power…

I struggled to hold the beams back as they slowly pushed me. I looked up at each of the Candidates, they all had serious looks on their faces… I couldn't help but smile. They've grown so much.

I lost my grip on the beams as they all hit me. I gritted my teeth, "GAAAAH!" I shouted as I was sent flying down to the mountain. I collided on the peak and felt the beams leave me. I took heavy breaths as I slowly opened my eyes, all of them were standing over me with their weapons pointing down at me. "Hah… hah… Eheheheheh." I started laughing.

"It's over." Uni concluded.

"Yes… yes it is. I admit defeat." I said as fired erupted around me, turning me to normal. "You all passed."

All of them put their weapons down. "Woohoo!" Ram shouted and pumped her fist in the air. Rom followed her lead as well and they both high-fived.

Uni simply smirked and flipped her hair, I can definitely see her as Noire's little sister even better then before.

Nepgear put her hand over her chest and closed it, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"You all have great teamwork with each other. I can see you overcoming many challenges in the future, Nepgear made me focus more on her then the rest of you, that gave you the time to get in position. And you knew that I had limited time on my power, so you made me use a ton of it quickly." I said and smiled as I got to my feet.

"Thank you Hikan." Nepgear said to me and looked at me, I nodded at her. She turned her head quickly. Rom and Ram quickly grabbed my hands, causing me to look at them, they were flying in my face.

"Hikan. You have to come to Lowee with us! Let's play!" Ram demanded as she tugged on my arm. Rom tugged a little as well.

"Please?"

I pulled my arms back and patted the two on the head, "I can't today. I have to head back to Planeptune and check up with the… guild." I said, I didn't want to say what I actually wanted to check… "But I promise that I will tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't forget. Got it?" Ram said and I nodded.

"Got it." I said and placed my hands on their shoulders. "Now you should get back to Lowee. I'll see you two tomorrow."

We watched as Rom and Ram flew back towards Lowee. "I'll be taking my leave as well." Uni said and waved bye and flew down the mountain towards Lastation. Leaving Nepgear and I on the peak.

I stared at the sky and clenched my fists, I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked and saw Nepgear with a worried look on your face. "Hikan? Are you alright?"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, just thinking is all."

"About what?"

I studied Nepgear's face, she showed true concern about this. I can't hide it from her, "It's about Kotomi…" I said and my fists clenched harder. "Back in the caves before she was captured, I could have done something. I could have saved her, then she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hikan. It's not your fault." Nepgear said, "You did what you could. The suspect's captured and we're getting closer to finding her. We just need to find out how to get to it."

"I did what I could? It was all I could do. If I wasn't an lazy idiot and kept up with training then I would be able to release my full potential. I would have been able to beat him."

"Hikan stop, don't say mean things about yourself." Nepgear said and took my hands in her own, "if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have been able to unlock my power. It was because of you that I was able to fight, you taught me the things that I need to know in a fight. You've done much more good then bad. Please, don't keep blaming yourself over this. Kotomi is a strong girl, she won't be beaten that easily."

I stared at Nepgear in awe, those words had power behind them. Her words were able to calm me down, not only did she have power in strength, but also in words. I couldn't help but smile, "Funny, here I thought I would be the teacher here." I said and tightened my grip in her hands, "thanks Nepgear. You're right."

Nepgear flashed me a bright smile, "And thank you for helping us."

"Let's head back to Planeptune. You still have to do your daily quests with Neptune right?"

As if realizing it, Nepgear's expression turned into a look of surprise, "I almost forgot!" she said and flew into the air, "Come on Hikan! Hurry!"

"Alright alright. I'll be right behind you." I said as fire erupted around me, I flew into the air beside Nepgear as the two of us sped towards Planeptune.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

I woke up on my bed and looked on my dresser, there was a note sitting on it. I pulled the covers off and went over to the dresser. I picked up the note, it was from Makoto:

 **I went ahead and went back to Leanbox, there's leftover tea in the fridge in the kitchen and I left you a dish with it.**

 **-Makoto**

I smiled as I put the note back down on the table, there he goes again with the consideration. It still looks like there's light outside, so I didn't sleep the whole night. Maybe I should go and see what IF's doing.

I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw the teapot sitting in there and then saw a plate with food on it, there was a cooked piece of meat with plenty of vegetables surrounding it with gravy on everything. I took both the plate and tea out and put the teapot on the stove and turned up the burner. Then I put the plate into the microwave and set it for two minutes.

I turned away and almost summoned my sword, behind me was the younger me sitting on the floor. Her legs were crossed and she sat with a smile. "Hello again."

"What do you want now? If you are here to ask the same thing, it's still no."

The Curse shook its head, "Not why I'm here. You know what you did when you used my power right?"

"What?"

"Your brother could sense it. He knows where you are." the Curse said, I clenched my fists.

"Like I care, if he wants to get me then he can come to Planeptune and get me." I replied but the Curse shook her head.

"As much as we would want that, he wouldn't show his face now." she said and stood up, "Remember Shizuki. You have me when things hit the fan."

"Don't try to get on my good side. I know what you're trying to do. I'm not giving you my body."

The Curse's smile faded, "It's not about control over one another, this is about revenge isn't it?"

"I don't need you to get revenge. I have everyone else now."

"You'll need me… you know you do…" the Curse stated and disappeared, the teapot started whistling and the timer went off on the microwave. I poured myself a cup and then took the plate out of the microwave.

* * *

After eating, I left the house and went to the guild. I walked inside and saw the usual receptionist working behind her desk, once she spotted me she smiled. "Ah! Shizuki, I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern." I said, "Is IF here by any chance?"

"Yes actually, she's with the prisoner."

With a nod, I walked down the stairs and went to the left instead of right, the right will take you down to the isolated chambers in the basement, the left is the cells. I walked by each of the cells. The prisoners in there had already looked like they've been in there for years with their beards and grown out hair. Each and every one of them were part of The Saviors. But there's a special place at the end of the hall.

I opened the door and walked in, standing in front of another cell was IF and sitting down on the floor was the man. His eyes were shut and he sat cross legged. IF turned around and looked at me when the doors opened. "Shizuki! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to Makoto and everyone else." I said and stepped next to her, looking at the suspect. "So this is who Makoto defeated?"

The man's eyes opened slowly as he looked at me, "Making a crowd to see me?" he asked.

IF looked at the man, "Just tell us already." she said, "How do we get to the Gamindustri Graveyard." The man stared silently at us, it looks like he still wasn't going to say anything. "I don't know what else to do…" IF admitted.

"As I said, you can't." the man finally said, "But we can."

"What do you mean?" I asked and the man sat up.

"The Gamindustri Graveyard is in a different level of reality, similar to Celestia. Only the CPU's could get there themselves through their Basilicoms. But we have a method of getting to the Gamindustri Graveyard: Shadow Travel."

"Shadow… Travel?" I said confused, the man focused on my face.

"Yes, we are able to travel through the shadows." he replied, "The Gamindustri Graveyard is filled with dark energy; an exact replica of hell itself. As such, it's filled with darkness, it is perfect for shadow traveling."

"Shadow travel… that's how you were able to ambush Hikan and Kotomi in the cave!" I realized and the man nodded.

"Correct, I am able to bend the darkness to my will and teleport out." he said and dropped his head. But there's something that I don't understand…

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked him, the man only glanced at me.

"Because you asked." he said and closed his eyes again.

"Hey! That can't be all! What aren't you telling us?!" IF demanded answers, but the man didn't open his eyes again, he just continued to sit on the ground.

"It's no use, he's done answering." I said, "Just make sure that he's surrounded with light, we can't have him escaping."

IF gritted her teeth before nodding, I turned around and went back through the doors and walked back through the halls. The Savior members all eyed me as they sat around. This isn't good, Shadow traveling? I never thought that something like that would exist. An enemy that can appear out of the darkness, if he was able to get the jump on Hikan and Kotomi that easily… I have to warn the others. He said _we_ too. That means that whoever else is with him, they can do it too.

I got back to the main floor of the guild, "Oh Shizuki!" the receptionist called out to me, "Hikan contacted us earlier, he said he was looking for you. He called your phone and you never picked up."

I reached down towards my pocket and felt nothing, I must have left it at home. "Thanks, is he at the Basilicom?"

"Yes."

"Understood, see you around." I said and waved bye, the receptionist waved as well as I walked out of the guild…


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **[Hikan]**

After Nepgear and I got back to the Basilicom, Nepgear and Neptune went out for questing despite Neptune's constant excuses. Now I was sitting at the dining table with Histy floating in front of me, I had my phone to my ear talking to Makoto after seeing that I had a missed call from him.

"You're serious?" I asked Makoto over the phone.

"Yes, but she seemed in control of it. She was able to freely use it and stop. But she was a little light headed afterwards, I took her back home after." Makoto said, "She said that she had no choice."

"Still, I wish you two would have waited until I got back, I didn't see your call until I got home." I replied, "You two should have waited before going after Deadeye."

"My apologies, I'll be sure to wait for the next time." he said, "I have to take my leave, I have some other work to attend too. I'll call you later."

"Alright, talk to you later." I hung up the phone and buried my head in my hand. "Geez…"

"Shizuki and Makoto went on Deadeye's quest?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and, apparently, Shizuki used the Curse to win."

"Even if it was a desperate situation, she must never use that power. It's too dangerous." Histy agreed, I stared at my phone and then dialed Shizukis number.

"Come on…" Nothing, Shizuki wasn't answering her phone. Next I tried the guild. "Planeptune Guild receptionist office, what's your urgency?" the receptionist's voice came through.

"This is Hikan, is Shizuki there?"

"Yes, she just went to see the suspect with Agent IF. Did you need her for something?"

"Once she's done, tell her to come to the Basilicom please."

"Understood, I'll be sure to do so."

"Thanks." After that I hung up the phone, then stared at Histy, "While we're waiting… I need to ask you some things."

"What is it?"

"I understand that I gain more power then the others with the shares from all nations, but when I was training the Candidates, I lost power faster then I thought. What caused it?"

"Well…" Histy said and scratched her head, "It could be from your absence from training. The others have had years of experience with being CPU's, you only had three years to learn and, correct me if I'm wrong, you skipped out on training for a little while."

I nodded, "Yeah, I did. I remember that I battled each of the CPU's and won easily, but then I stopped training for a good while…"

"This is why I keep saying not to skip out!" Histy scolded me and flew closer to my face, pointing her little finger at me. "You lost the progress you made in your training and can't use your full power."

I looked down at the ground, "Yeah… I know." I admitted and looked at Histy, "But now I know what to do. I just need to do more work."

After hearing this, she smiled, "That's what I like to hear from you."

"The other thing was if you knew anything about how to get to the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"The Gamindustri Graveyard…" she said and put her hand on her head, "It's a darker Celestia. But I don't know how to possibly get there. It was supposed to be a legend, a myth. I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Dammit…" I muttered.

We heard the elevator doors open and we both turned around. Shizuki walked towards us with a smile on her face, "I got your message. What's up?" At least she's wearing the clothes I bought for her.

"Shizuki… be honest." I said, "did you use the Curse's power?"

Shizuki tensed up, "Makoto told you didn't he?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes… but I had no choice! Makoto would have been killed if I didn't use it!" Shizuki shouted, I stood up from my chair.

"I understand, but I had you promise me to never use that power again. It's too dangerous."

"I know Hikan… I know…" she said and dropped her head. "I'm sorry…"

I stared at her for a moment, "Just tell me you won't use it ever again. Please?"

She looked at me, her eyes were glossy. "Yeah, I won't use it." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I walked up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, "Shizuki. You're the closest thing I have back to childhood, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you died…"

Shizuki was blushing furiously, but she still wrapped her arms around my waist, "I already said this to you, I'm not going to die. I'll stay by your side forever."

I turned around and saw Histy had left, leaving just me and Shizuki alone… "hey… Hikan?" I looked down at her, she was looking up at me. "You think we can take a ride? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

As Shizuki and I were riding through Planeptune, she leaned closer to my ear. "Hikan. There's something you should know."

"Huh? What?"

"That suspect? He has a special skill, he can Shadow Travel."

"What's that?"

"He said that he could bend darkness to his will and he could slip in and out of anything as long as there's some type of darkness."

"Dammit…" I muttered and tightened my grip on the handlebars, "I'll figure something out."

After that, Shizuki and I rode on her bike around Planeptune, we stopped after we got to one of the hills overlooking the city. You could see most of Planeptune from up here, the sun was setting too. Adding to the beautiful effect.

Shizuki and I were sitting on the hill, her head was on my shoulder as we watched the sun set. "It's been a while since we sat down like this together."

"Yeah, we've been so wrapped up with work that we hardly see each other." I agreed, "it's nice to sit down for a change."

"Yeah…" I felt Shizuki's hand intertwine with mine, Shizuki closed her eyes. "Hikan? Have you ever thought about the future more?"

"Not really, since I'm a CPU I don't age… I just think that we'll continue doing this over and over."

Shizuki opened her eyes and looked at me, "That's not what I meant." She said and leaned up, so I was able to see her full face. "I mean retiring and settling down, you know? Getting married… having a family… and not have to worry about any more violence."

I stared at her surprised, "where did this come from?"

"I just thought more about it over the couple years after you came back…" she said and got closer towards me. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

Shizuki was getting really close now. "y-yeah. It would be."

Shizuki smiled before laying her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. I put my one arm around her shoulders. "Hikan?"

"Hm?"

Shizuki looked up at me and lunged, pressing her lips to mine and knocking me over. Shizuki laid on top of me with our lips connected, I shut my eyes and returned her kiss. After a couple seconds, we released and breathed hard, trying to take in the air.

"Hikan… I want you to look at me too. I know Neptune and Noire have your interests too, but don't forget about me. Please?"

I smiled and sat up, Shizuki was on my lap facing me, "I would never forget you Shizuki, you were able to get me out of The Saviors control, it took us a while to find each other, but we eventually did." I said and pulled Shizuki closer to me, "You stuck with me the entire time after that, it wouldn't make sense if I forgot about you."

Shizuki smiled again before putting her head back on my chest, I rustled her hair as I laid back down, Shizuki giggled after she placed her ear on my chest, "Your heart's beating faster."

"Eheheh. You thought it wouldn't?"

"I just thought you would be used to this. We did have… you know."

"Does it matter right now? You wanted it to be the two of us. Now here we are." I replied, causing her to giggle again.

"Yeah… I have you to myself this time…" she said and yawned, "I could go to sleep like this… you're so warm…"

"H-Hey! Don't go to…" too late, Shizuki's eyes were already shut, her breaths warming up my chest. I was blushing so much that my face might as well be a tomato. "What am I going to do with you?"

I picked myself up with Shizuki on my back. Then my phone vibrated, causing me to take it out. It was a message from Nepgear: **Hey, Neptune and I are back from doing quests. If you're not busy can you come by?**

I typed back: **Yeah, I can drop by for a little bit, I'll be there in a couple minutes.**

I don't know what she wants, but I don't mind dropping by for a couple minutes. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back to Shizuki's bike. I got on it and sat down, "Hold on Shizuki." I said and started it up.

* * *

After a quick trip, I brought Shizuki back to her house and went inside. I made my way towards her bedroom and opened the door, I sat her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. I stroked her bangs back to the rest of her hair. "Night Shizuki." I said, kissed her forehead, and walked back towards the door.

"I love you… Hikan…" Shizuki muttered in her sleep, I turn back towards her and smiled.

"I love you too."

After leaving Shizuki's house, I transformed and flew back towards the Basilicom. Look at her too huh? Is what I'm doing even possible? Shizuki's in love with me and so are Neptune and Noire. And what she said too, getting married... having a family... Wouldn't that mean having to choose one of them? I... I couldn't be able to decide between them, They're all special to me.

As I was approaching, I saw Nepgear on the balcony already, she was waving in the air with a smile on her face. She transformed and flew up towards me.

"What did you need me for Nepgear?"

"Can… Can we fly in the skys together?" she asked and blushed a little bit.

"Y-Yeah, we can but what's the reason? What about Neptune?"

"Neptune's asleep, she went to bed as soon as she got home. And... I just wanted to talk to you for a little while… Do you not want too?"

I held my hands up in front me, "No no, it's fine I was just curious was all." I said and turned around, I looked at her and smiled. "Come on."

Nepgear and I flew into the sky, flying close to the clouds. I glanced at Nepgear and saw her staring down at the city below, "It's beautiful." she commented.

"Yeah, I've done this a couple times myself. It calms down your mind when you're worried about something." I told her and flew closer to her, "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"W-Well, I heard your story about how you defeated Akumu, but I wanted to hear more stories."

"That seems reasonable enough." I said and took a deep breath, "Where to start…"

"I remember Neptune telling me how you saved her back in Leanbox from… what was his name?"

"Nagana." I clarified and looked ahead, "He was the, as The Saviors put it, the future CPU of Leanbox. He was also my rival." I explained, "He was always a mysterious boy, when I was still with them Saito told me that he just showed up one day and said he wanted to help, his origin is unknown and so were his parents. Rumors went around saying he was my brother, but I know for a fact he wasn't."

"Did he beat Vert and take her nation?"

"Yes and no. Nagana was very smart, he was able to weasel his way into Leanbox and take the place over by command, everyone came to him with their requests to do something. Vert wasn't able to stop him because he had power over almost everyone. Even though he was the assistant, he gave himself more power then the CPU."

"Wow… but you took care of him?"

"Yes, after I learned that he kidnapped your sister… I lost it, back then my power was dangerous. All I wanted was to find your sister and kill Nagana, I don't mean to scare you." I said, "The two of us fought and I was only able to win because Shizuki helped me. Akumu was in my mind but not even he was able to outsmart Nagana. I was almost killed that day…"

"It must have been hard… I wouldn't even know what to do at that time."

"Nepgear. When you love someone that much, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them. You want to protect them with everything you got, even your own body." I said, "If I never met Neptune, I'm sure that I wouldn't be here right now. I think you wouldn't be either. They saved me, and I plan to do the same next time."

"Isn't it scary though? Like when you… died the first time."

"Yes, I looked brave on the outside, but on the inside I was terrified. Not because of death, but what may happen to everyone else. When everyone saw me that day... almost all of them were crying. I didn't want to die, but if it costs my life to save all of them, then I would gladly do it. They were the true Saviors."

I glanced at Nepgear and saw tears welling up in her eyes, "H-Hikan… sorry." she said and wiped her eyes with her arm. "You really are the Hero of Gamindustri."

"It's not just them either." I said, Nepgear looked over at me, "IF, Compa, Ozaki, Makoto, all of you. I would do the same for you." Nepgear looked away from me.

"Hikan… thank you." she said and I saw a smile form on her face, her cheeks were a bit red as well.

"Come on, let's head back to the Basilicom. It's getting a bit too dark."

"Okay!"


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

After taking Nepgear back home, I went back home and laid down in my bed. I stared up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Too many thoughts going through my brain… talking with Nepgear made me start thinking about how everything's been going.

I need to start training again, just because we have the suspect in captivity isn't an excuse. After I go to see Rom and Ram tomorrow, I need to do more quests. If I can be able to use my CPU form as long as the others then I'll be able to stand against whatever the forces are that took Kotomi…

Kotomi… I swear I'll save you… I'll find my way to Gamindustri Graveyard, even if it means learning how to do this "Shadow Travel" that Shizuki mentioned. But what's this uneasy feeling I have...? Could it be that I'm in love with Kotomi? I shook my head, no that's not possible. Why would I ever be like that with her? It's just… not possible.

But then there's what Nepgear said, Isn't it scary? Back then, I accepted it. I knew I was going to die if I pushed myself farther already. But now… do I really mean it? I was able to become a CPU thanks to the shares accepting me. But what happens if I die again? Is it really just over and I can't come back? I don't want to find out, I don't want to die again. I want to be with everyone, my savior's… in order to do that. I need to get stronger.

That golden haired guy back in the cave… he said that I was related to him? Not by actual blood, but from light? What does that even mean? I was born from light? I thought that I was born from my own mother… I wonder what happened to them… mom and dad, did they ever get the happy life they wanted? And, if so, why haven't I seen them? I would have to see them just once by now.

My eyes started to grow heavy. I can't hold them up… any longer…

* * *

Huh? Where am I?

I looked around in the area I was in. The sky had blood red clouds circling overhead and the place had giant handheld gaming consoles scattered everywhere. All there was in the area was a bunch of rubble. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move behind a bunch of stacked rubble, I tried to move towards it, but I couldn't move my legs.

Whatever was behind it came forward, Kotomi came out from behind it holding her arm. "Kotomi!" I shouted her name, but it didn't look like she could hear or see me. She continued to walk towards me, cautiously looking behind her. That's when I could get a good image of her, her hair was more of a mess then usual and she had a bunch of cuts and bruises on her face, her shirt had been ripped at her stomach, above her chest and the sides, her jacket was still intact but it had a blood spot where she was holding her arm. Her stockings were ripped down to her knees, showing off more cuts and bruises on her legs. Just seeing her like this pissed me off even more. Who did this to her?!

She looked behind her one more time and then held her head, she was standing right in front of me too. "Please… someone help me…!" she said, I tried my best to reach my hand out to her, but I couldn't move my body. Then I heard a sound coming from my right and saw Kotomi look over, she stood up and started to back away. Another cloaked figure came into my view, he looked my height.

"Kotomi… come with me. Now." the figure said, I couldn't make out his voice properly, it was all distorted like the rest of these damn figures!

"No! Get away!" Kotomi yelled and turned but the figure quickened his pace and grabbed her waist. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling. I'm just going to take you back."

"No! Get off!" she said and stomped on the figures foot. They let go and stumbled back, holding their foot. Kotomi used that to start running fast, and I mean really fast, she was out of sight in about two seconds. The figure's fists clenched and looked where Kotomi ran off too.

"I'm not paid enough to do this…" they muttered and started to walk where she ran off too. then everything went black…

* * *

I jerked up in my bed and was breathing heavily. I checked my phone and saw it was early in the morning, I should have enough time, but I want to do this fast. I threw the covers off, grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on. I ran down my stairs and opened my door, almost running into Shizuki on the way. I stopped myself abruptly.

"Sheesh, what's got you in a hurry?" she asked, I don't have time to explain!

"Not enough time, I'll catch you up on it later!" I said and jumped into the air and transformed.

I flew towards the guild and landed down on the ground, reverting back I ran into the guild and down the stairs towards the cells, running past all of them and coming to the door at the end. I almost ran into it, but I was able to turn the knob before opening. I ran in and saw the suspect sitting down on the floor. His legs were crossed and his eyes were shut. He opened them once he heard the door shut.

"Ah. CPU Red Heart this time?" he said, "You have more you want to ask I'm guessing…"

"How did you learn to travel to the Gamindustri Graveyard… How did you learn to use Shadow Travel." I asked and the man smirked and stood up.

"It's a secret technique. Someone like you couldn't possibly learn how to use it." he said and put his arms behind his back. "It's something that can only be taught by _him_."

Dammit… dammit! "Enough with this _him_ shit! Just who are you talking about?!"

He chuckled a bit, "It wouldn't be fair if I gave away who I'm talking about."

I grabbed ahold of the bars, "Then you'll take me. Take me to the Gamindustri Graveyard."

A sparkle shined in his eyes, "Oh? You wish to go to enemy territory? All for the girl…?"

"I'll take on whatever's in there."

"…are you crazy?"

"No. I'm not, take me to the Graveyard."

The figure stared at me before giving another smirk and closing his eyes, "You have courage over fear, that's how you've come all this way." then he opened his eyes, "Oh… it looks like time is up…"

"Time is up? What are you talking about? Hey!" I shouted, but he sat back down on the ground, crossed his legs, and shut his eyes again. "Dammit answer me! Take me to the Graveyard!"

No use, he's not answering anything! I turned back and slammed my fist into the wall, causing cracks to appear and a hole was left were my fist was. I walked back out and walked down the hall.

After getting out of the guild, my phone started vibrating. Without looking I opened it and held it to my ear, "Yes?"

"Hikaaaan! Where are you?" Ram shouted through, I had to take the phone away from my ear to avoid getting my eardrums blown out.

"Ahahah. Sorry Ram, I had to check on something, I wasn't expecting you two to be up so early."

"Of course we're up! You promised to be here and we couldn't wait!"

I should have expected this much, they're kids. "Alright, I'll be over there in a little bit. Don't worry."

"Sweet! Hikan's coming over!" Ram said, I heard Rom comment in the background, but I couldn't really make out what she was saying. "Don't keep us waiting too long!"

"R-Right…" I replied and hung up the phone, I closed my eyes as the fire erupted around me and took to the skies…

* * *

The air quickly turned cold as I flew, letting me know that I crossed the border into Lowee. After flying for a couple more minutes, I saw the city of Lowee. Flying lower down, I heard people saying something below me, I looked down and saw some of the town's people staring up at me.

"Red Heart!"

"Hero of Gamindustri!"

They shouted a whole bunch of stuff, I smiled and waved down before darting towards the Basilicom. I landed in front of the entrance and walked in. But not without making sure to check above the door for any sort of water buckets.

After making sure, I went up to Rom and Ram's room and knocked on their door. It quickly shot opened after my first knock. Ram stood in her gray dress and smiled. "Finally!" she said and grabbed my arm, pulling me in the room. Looking around reminded me of when I came here before, I saw the TV with a bunch of consoles plugged into it, each console were from every nation, they also had a bunch of controllers scattered around the place.

Next to the door were shelves with several books all neatly organized. Their bed was in the center of the room in a heart shape under a glass roof. Rom was sitting beside the bed drawing pictures on pieces of paper. "Rom look! Hikan's here!"

Rom turned to look at us, her face quickly flushing red as she moved a piece of paper next to her around behind her back. Then she smiled at us, "Yay!"

Ram dragged me over to the bed and sat me down, Rom making sure that I didn't see the piece of paper that she had. But the others were still lying on the floor, there were pictures of Dogoo's, pictures of themselves and pictures of everyone else. "Can I see that real quick?" I asked and pointed at the picture on the floor with a bunch of blocky figures on it. Ram handed it to me and I studied it. "Is this… all of us?"

Ram's smile brightened, "Yep! Rom and I worked together on it!"

I couldn't contain my smile. "This is one of a kind. It looks awesome." Hearing this made both of the girls smile.

"You hear that Rom? He likes it!"

"Eheheh…"

"Hey. I'm going to go talk to your sister for a little bit, I'll be right back. Okay?" I said and stood up, but before I could walk Ram got in my way.

"Why? All she does is lock herself up in her room and not come out." Ram said and crossed her arms, "You don't want to talk to her."

"Ram." I said and put my hands on her shoulders. "Your sister wanted to talk to me about something. I'll be back alright? In the meantime, find a game that you two haven't beaten yet, I'll help you beat it."

Ram's smile returned again. "Alright!" she said and went over to the consoles, Rom continued to draw on the certain piece of paper that she was hiding.

I walked out of Rom and Ram's room and walked towards Blanc's room. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked, after a little while. I stood outside her door and knocked three times.

"WHAT!?" I heard her voice shout through the door. Clearly she's mad at something…

"Ah… it's me Blanc. It's Hikan." I said and heard nothing, but then the door opened and Blanc stepped out.

"Sorry for yelling… I've just been stressed is all." she apologized.

"It's alright." I replied, "Is it about Ashinaga and them?"

Blanc looked up at me, "Kind of, I have no clue how to get the Gamindustri Graveyard… I've went through book after book looking for a way…! But I can't frickin' find it!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Calm down Blanc. It's alright."

"...Sorry."

"Come on, let's talk in your room." I said and walked in with her, we sat down on her bed and saw the books scattered all over the place, all turned to pages. "Have you been researching on trying to find it?"

"It all keeps saying the same things, it's only a myth. The books read that the Gamindustri Graveyard existed back before Lowee was created. Probably even before the one true Goddess was around."

"It's real… it has to be… that dream I had."

"Dream? What dream?" Blanc asked and I explained to her what I saw. "Kotomi is in the Graveyard? And… Shadow Travel?"

"That suspect that Makoto captured told me that he could Shadow Travel, that's how the group continues to go from the Graveyard and back. That's why I couldn't find them either after Kotomi was kidnapped. She just disappeared."

Blanc looked down for a second before nodding, "It would make sense. But, if that's true, that suspect is the only one we can use to get us there. And that teleporter... if they can travel themselves then why did they take it?"

"I already tried, he refused to say anything. And I don't know what they're doing with the teleporter." I replied and then my phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hikan?! Where are you?!" Ozaki's voice came through.

"I'm in Lowee. Why?"

"You need to get Lady Blanc, Rom, and Ram out of there now! Hurry!" he yelled and then I lost the call.

"Ozaki? Ozaki!" I said and looked at Blanc.

"What was that about?"

"Come on, we're getting out of here." I said and grabbed her hand, I pulled her to her feet and we ran towards the door, I opened it and pulled her through the halls.

"H-Hey! Stop!"

"We have to go now!" I shouted, but then we heard some type of crash. It came from… Rom and Ram's room!

"Rom! Ram!" we both yelled and sprinted towards the room. We bursted through the door and saw two figures in the room, both of them still had those same masks that the beast has. One of them holding Rom and Ram, Ram was unconscious and Rom was still awake, but she had tears in her eyes. The other had a short shirt and tight shorts while the other figure holding Rom and Ram had black armor on with sharpened points at the shoulders and waist, he had spikey gauntlets on as well and the area where his chest and stomach with me glowed blood red. And he had matching sharp black leg armor and boots.

"Blanc… Hikan…" Rom cried out and both me and Blanc clenched our fists.

"How dare you…!" I said while grinding my teeth.

"Woah there you two!" the other figure said, this one was female. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to these two now would we…?"

"Let go of my sisters! NOW!" Blanc shouted, but they didn't look to be listening to demands.

"Or what?" the female taunted.

Blanc engulfed in light while I engulfed in fire. We came out in our CPU forms with our weapons in hand. "Leave Rom and Ram out of this!"

"Too late for that." the female said and looked at the other figure. "Sanjiro?"

"Aye." he said and dropped Ram on the ground, before I could react he flicked his hand up and a bright light shined in his palm and shot towards us, the light shined even more as it came towards us, soon I couldn't see anything.

"Gh!" I reached for my eyes to wipe them off or something, but the blindness wasn't going away. "Dammit!"

"Hikan! Blanc!" We heard Rom cry and then heard them leaving. Then the blindness went away. "No!"

"Get back here!" Blanc shouted as her wings appeared on her back and she took off through the ceiling, my wings appeared as well as I flew after her.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **20 minutes earlier…**

 **[Ozaki]**

"Dammit!" I shouted and punched a nearby tree. Takahata and Nishihara were standing behind me.

"Captain, maybe we should just head back. We've been searching for him since last night." Takahata said and I turned back to look at him.

"No! He's out there somewhere. We just need to keep searching, we'll find something."

"Ozaki." Nishihara called out and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We've searched all around Gamindustri. If he's anywhere, he's in that Gamindustri Graveyard."

I clenched my fists, "I… I know he's there…" I said and grabbed ahold of Nishihara's arm, "but I want to believe that he's out here in Gamindustri. If it is true that the only way to get there is Shadow Travel, as Shizuki says, then there's no way to get there."

"We'll just force the suspect to take us." Nishihara suggested.

"It won't work." A female voice called out to us, we all turned to where we heard it and saw a figure standing by the bush, she had an low cut shirt and tight shorts along with the mask of the beast. "He wouldn't take anyone else but himself to the Gamindustri Graveyard."

All of us raised our weapons, "who are you? Explain yourself!" I demanded, she didn't change her stance.

"I don't wanna." She said, causing me to clench my fists.

"We know you're associated with the suspect. Do you think it's really smart to show up right in front of us like this?"

The girl put her hands on her hips, "why don't you find out?"

Nishihara's fists clenched and he dashed towards the girl, "smart ass bitch!" He shouted and pulled his fist back. The girl didn't move either once Nishihara was in front of her. He swung his fist but another figure dashed out from the bushes and grabbed his fist, holding it in place.

Takahata and I pulled out our pistols and aimed towards them, the other figure had spiky black armor on and he also had the mask of the beast, he had a large build as well, I'm guessing he's a guy. Nishihara swung his fist again, but the figure backed away from him and pressed his palm on Nishihara's chest. Sending him flying back towards us.

"Nice try, but you can't touch me if he's here." The female said and looked at the male. "Take them out for me will you Sanjiro?"

The male, Sanjiro I'm guessing, nodded. "Understood." He said, his voice was pretty deep.

He reached down towards his belt and grabbed an axe that matched his armor and pulled it out, I fired a bullet at him, but it bounced off his armor. He held it to his side as he ran towards Nishihara.

Nishihara threw a quick jab at him, but the figure easily dodged to the side and swung his axe at Nishiharas head, but I quickly intercepted and parried his strike to the side, Nishihara followed up by punching at the figure again, hitting him in the chest. Making the figure stumble back, Takahata ran to the other side of Nishihara and fired bullets at the figure, each of them bounced off of his armor though.

"Bullets won't work on this guy." I pointed out, "Not to doubt you Nishihara, but I don't think your fists will do much either."

"Oh that's fine, I just wanted to test it first." he said and held his hands up, a great sword appeared in his palms and he held it towards the figure. "Let's see how you handle this!"

With that said, the three of us sprinted towards the figure, Takahata and I holstered our guns on our sides and held our swords in our hand. Nishihara swung the great sword with amazing speed down at the figure, but the figure was able to block the attack with his war axe and step back. Takahata and I tried to stab him, but he was able to easily dodge the attack.

He looked between each of us and focused back on Nishihara, he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the waraxe, "Su-Grah-Dun!" he shouted and wind swirled around him and went to his hands, he dashed towards Nishihara again and started to slash incredibly fast. Nishihara couldn't block all the attacks and ended up getting slashed across the arm, blood splattered from the wound as he gritted his teeth, he slammed the sword on the ground, causing the figure to back away. But Nishihara couldn't hold the sword in both hands he dropped it to the ground and grabbed his arm.

I glared over at the figure, "Takahata. Leave him to me." I said, Takahata looked at me with a surprised gaze.

"Ozaki, there's no way you can take him alone." Takahata replied, "He took down Nishihara this quickly!"

"Put more faith into your captain." I said and stepped towards the figure. I tightened the grip on my sword as I held it towards the figure, "I'm your only opponent."

The figure stood staring at me, "I honor your courage. If we weren't enemies, I would have loved to be under your command."

"You're the type that doesn't fight for someone else, but a higher being maybe?"

"I have no obligation to answer my purpose for being here. Just know that I was hired for a specific reason."

I stared at the figure and we slowly walked around each other. Watching each other's movements, "You can change now you know? Fight for the right side, the side you're on is the wrong one."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I'll decide after the outcome." he said and dashed towards me once again. I narrowly blocked his attack, the war axe was right in my face. He pulled it back and slammed it down again, but I side-stepped and kicked at the back of his knee, but it bounced off his armor. He then turned towards me and threw a sharp elbow towards my jaw. I dodged quickly and took a couple steps back. If he hits me with that armor, it might as well be a bunch of knives attached to it.

I studied his movements as he ran towards me again, he power attacks first so… As he slashed down at me again, I moved out of the way and slammed my sword on his axe. Knocking it out of his hands, he stepped away from me and watched as I approached him. But I quickly saw a weapon appear on his side, I slashed down but he grabbed it and blocked my attack. It was a black sword that had spikes on the tip of the sword like the axe and his armor, it shined red in the middle of the blade and it was gray between the black and the red.

He pushed me back and we started to exchange blows together, making sparks fly around with each time we slashed. He slashed one more time before making me slide back a couple inches. "You're holding back…"

"Hm?"

"You're not using your full power. Like that wind power you had."

"I honored your courage, I have no reason to use those techniques." he said, _those_ techniques?

"Sanjiro! Hurry up!" the female shouted and he looked over at her and nodded.

"My apologies. But this is where we stop. May I have your name?" the figure asked, I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Ozaki Shoin, Captain of Alpha Squad in the Lowean Army."

"Ozaki huh…" the figure said, "I hope we meet again."

"I'm not finished yet!" I shouted and ran towards him, but he took another deep breath.

"Fus-Ro-Dah!" he shouted and I felt a powerful force shove me and the others back. We flew off our feet and crashed back into the trees.

I slowly sat up and looked at the two people, "What… what are you?"

"It's complicated." the male figure said, the female stepped in front of him and wagged her finger.

"You three stay right here." she said and turned back to Sanjiro, "Now, let's go get those two girls."

"Two girls…" I said and then it hit me, "Rom and Ram?!"

The male placed his hand on the girls shoulder, they disappeared into the shadow, I slowly stood back up and grabbed my phone. I went to Hikan's contact and started calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hikan?! Where are you?!"

"I'm in Lowee. Why?"

"You need to get Lady Blanc, Rom, and Ram out of there! Hurry!" I yelled, but the call ended abruptly. I tightened my grip on it and gritted my teeth. "Dammit! Takahata, Nishihara. We have to hurry!"

"Right!" they both said as we all sprinted back towards Lowee…

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

Blanc and I flew through the skies of Lowee, we were looking down trying to find where those two people went. She had her fists clenched the entire time we were flying around.

"Dammit! Where are they?" Blanc cursed.

"I… don't know." I said, which wasn't reassuring in the slightest, I hope that they hadn't already gone back to the Gamindustri Graveyard, there's no way they could. There was light all around the place, they couldn't find an area to go through.

Blanc flew ahead of me, I upped my speed to catch up to her, "I'll find you… Rom… Ram…" she muttered and we looked to our left, we saw a light that shot into the air. Blanc changed course and flew right towards it, I followed close behind her.

We landed on the ground, we were at the cliffs overlooking the ocean, the figures were standing at the edge of the cliffs. The female had Rom and Ram wrapped up tight with some type of rope. Ram was awake now too.

"Blanc… Hikan…" Rom cried again, seeing them like this just fueled both of our anger.

"Let them go. Now!" Blanc demanded and summoned her axe again.

"Whoa there!" the female said and grabbed the rope. "Step closer and I'll send them tumbling over the edge." she said, I almost took another step, "Don't even try it Red Heart, you won't be able to help them even with your speed."

"Just let them go." I warned, "If you want a fight, fight us."

"He'd be glad too!" the female said and looked at the male. "Won't you?"

"..." the male stood watching me, I could tell even through his mask. I believe his name was Sanjiro, "I will, on one condition."

"Condition?" the female said, "oh come on!"

"What are you talking about?" I said, I put my hand on Blanc's shoulder just in case she wanted to do anything drastic.

"It's already set, it was a lot easier then I thought to get you here." Sanjiro stated looking at me, "Let the girls go."

"What?! But they said we-"

"I only wanted Red Heart to show up. The other CPU's have nothing to do with this." he said and the female cursed something under her breath, she snapped her fingers and the rope came undone, they quickly stood up and sprinted towards us, Ram hugged Blanc's waist as Rom hugged mine, we put our hands on their heads, but our eyes never left the figures.

"CPU White Heart and Candidates. You may leave." Sanjiro claimed, "You don't need to be apart of this."

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Blanc shouted and hefted her axe. "You two will die here!"

"Blanc!" I shouted and stopped her, she looked back at me.

"Hikan. Let me go!" she shouted and tried to yank her arm from me, but I held firm. "Do you want me to break your hands?!"

"Blanc, I understand how you feel. But charging in isn't the best strategy." I said and looked at the male, he had his hand on his side, right where a black war-axe was. "He was ready to parry your attack in a swift strike."

Blanc looked at the male as well, "Whatever." she said and pulled her arm from me, "Rom, Ram. Get out of here."

"What? No way! We want to help!"

"Please…"

I looked at the two, "We're not joking, go and get out of here. This isn't something you want to see." I warned and turned back.

"F-Fine." Ram said defeated as they transformed and flew into the sky. "Kick their butts you two!"

Blanc and I stood side by side with our weapons in hand. Sanjiro took out his war-axe and his sword that he had on his other side. Dual wielding both of them, he spread his legs out and put one above him and the other below him. That stance has so many openings though…

Blanc dashed towards him first as I followed her lead, we broke apart last second and swung out weapons at both sides, but Sanjiro easily blocked both attacks with his weapons and pushed me back, he slashed at Blanc and then spun around slashing again with his sword and axe. Blanc blocked both attacks and quickly slashed with her axe, but Sanjiro crossed his weapons together, and stopped Blanc's attack. He pulled the axe and knocked it out her hands, but I leaped up and caught the axe and charged down towards him, I slammed it on the ground. Causing cracks to appear on the ground.

I stood back up and tossed Blanc her axe back, but my eyes never left Sanjiro's. Then I dashed towards him and slashed once, but he blocked it with his sword and then followed up by swinging the axe. I jumped back and bent over, Blanc flew up and jumped off my back and flipped through the air before slamming her axe back on Sanjiro, but Sanjiro sidestepped and went for a stab. I intercepted the blade before it could connect and then grabbed Sanjiro's mask and pulled it. It came off as he kicked my gut and used that to jump back.

I held the mask in my hand and looked at him, once seeing his face I dropped the mask. "You… You look like…"

Sanjiro didn't try to hide his face, his one brown eye looked right at me. "I never thought that my face would be exposed this quickly." he said.

He had long white hair that went down the back of his neck and a full long white beard with it, his right eye was completely white and he had a scar over it. Most likely the reason why his eye is like that. But it looked almost like…

"You… you look like Saito."

Sanjiro smiled, "I'm flattered that you realized it." he said, "I'm his older brother."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **I have another update to make, next weeks chapters will be uploaded on MONDAY; the 26th, and TUESDAY; the 27th. I'm doing this because I will be on Vacation on Thursday and Friday that same week, I won't have any access to a computer there so chose to upload them early. It'll be the same time as the usual upload so you won't have to worry about checking it constantly. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I stood in shock by his statement. "H-His… older brother…?"

"I've heard about you Hikan." Sanjiro said, "my brother almost never contacted me, we had different beliefs, but he had to contact me once he found you. Afterwards I became so interested to see your power for myself."

Blanc almost went in for an attack, but I stopped her by putting my arm up, she looked at me with a confused gaze, I shook my head in response before looking back at Sanjiro, "I never knew Saito had a brother…"

"He was killed by his own creation I've heard? Terrible fate really."

The female beside him clutched her fist and stomped her foot down. "Come on Sanjiro! I'm tired of waiting!" she complained, but Sanjiro looked over at her, his expression turning into a look of annoyance.

"Hush yourself Uka!" Sanjiro scolded, "Leave and return to the Gamindustri Graveyard, this doesn't concern you anymore."

The girl, Uka, dropped her fists to her sides. "B-But we were supposed to be a team remember?"

"I never agreed to such terms. I only wanted to see Red Heart." Sanjiro said and looked back at me, "Leave now. I won't protect you from either of those two."

Uka felt reluctant about leaving but quickly changed her mind when both me and Blanc snapped our gazes to her, "F-Fine! Be that way!" she shouted and went towards Sanjiro, stepping into his shadow and disappearing quickly.

"So that's Shadow Travel…" I commented.

"Amazing technique isn't it?" Sanjiro said, "I had my hopes up that I could learn the technique, but I wasn't cut out for those."

He couldn't learn it? "What do you mean?"

"Shadow travel is a dark power, only someone with darkness in their hearts can learn it."

"Bullshit!" Blanc cursed, "You're saying you don't have darkness in your heart?"

"If I did, would I have released your sisters?" He replied, catching Blanc off guard, "I may be your enemy, but I'm not a coward. I would never stoop as low as to take hostages, that's why I didn't return to the Graveyard."

"So you don't work for them?"

"No, I don't work for them, they asked me to help them. Although Uka didn't say anything about kidnapping others…" he admitted and then took a serious expression, "enough talking. I have orders to eliminate you."

Blanc stepped in front of me, "you're going through me first." She said, Sanjiro's expression didn't change.

"Lady Goddess, I've already said that this doesn't involve you anymore. Do you really wish to protect him that bad?"

Blanc clenched her fists again and summoned her axe in her hand, "you sound just like that fake…" she muttered, did she mean Akumu? "I don't care who it is. No one is going to hurt Hikan while I'm still standing!"

"Blanc…" I muttered, Sanjiro stared at her before smirking and shutting his eyes and looking down.

"I like your answer. I remember the time I said that." He said and shot his head up, showing his serious expression. "So be it, I'll take you both on."

"Wait." I stated, Blanc turned back towards me. "Blanc. Head back to the Basilicom."

"What? Why?"

"You don't need to fight, this doesn't concern you anymore. Go back to Rom and Ram." I told her, but she shook her head.

"No! I'm helping you this time! Back in Celestia you went by yourself and died!"

"Blanc!" I shouted, causing her to wince a little. "Just go. Don't worry, I promise that I'll be back."

Blanc stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, "fine. But you better come back."

I smiled, "I will."

Blanc looked back at Sanjiro before turning and flying into the sky. Sanjiro simply stared at her until she was out of sight. "A noble move."

"I won't lie. There's something about you that just stood out to me. It's just making me excited!" I said and summoned my sword in my right hand.

"You're the same as me. You love a challenge." He said and pulled his waraxe and sword from his sides. "I hope you provide me the challenge I seek."

My smile brightened more, "oh I'll make sure I do." I said and dashed towards him.

* * *

 **[Uni]**

I was sitting in Planeptune by the edge of the lake, the sun was shining down on me. I wanted to head over to Nepgear's for a little while, but she said that she was out questing with Neptune. So I decided to sit here and wait for her.

"*sigh* Come on Nepgear, you should be almost down now." I said to myself, then I heard footsteps approach from behind me.

I turned around and saw Yagi walking towards me, "Uni? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hey Yagi." I greeted him and he sat down next to me, "I'm just waiting for Nepgear to get back."

"The CPU Candidate of Planeptune right?" he asked and I nodded, "What's she doing?"

"She's out questing with her big sister. She'll be back soon."

"Alright." he said and looked into the water, "How's everything been going? Is your sister doing alright?"

"Yeah, she's back to her usual self. Thanks for asking." I told him, "Nothing else really happened afterwards, we all just continued with our lives after that."

"That's good, so everything's peaceful again?"

"Pretty much, except for the monsters and everything that we have to take care of for the others." I replied, Yagi's expression turned sad, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm glad that you and the CPU's are taking care of the monsters. It's just…"

"You're thinking about your parents right?" I finished for him, he nodded. "Yagi, don't worry. I already told you that I'll find the person that killed your parents."

"I know. Thank you Uni." he said and then looked at me, "Are you thirsty?"

"Just a little bit."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." he said and stood up, he held his hand out to me, causing my cheeks to redden a little bit. I took ahold of it and he pulled me to my feet.

"You don't need to do that."

"Please, I insist."

We walked to the nearby store, I sat outside waiting for him to come back out. I looked inside and saw him at the cashier, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the credits and placed them in front of the cashier and then waved bye. He took one step out of the store, I turned to greet him but then two people came out from behind the store and stopped him.

They were wearing black jackets and ripped jeans. One of them had longer hair while the other was bald.

"Hey kid. You think you can give us those sodas? Thanks!" the one with hair said and reached for the drinks but Yagi backed away, "hey!"

"If you want drinks, go in there and buy them." Yagi replied, the bald headed guy gritted his teeth and stepped closer.

"But don't you see? It's better if they're free. You know?"

I walked up and stepped in front of Yagi, "Get lost." I warned, causing the two guys to chuckle.

"Oh? And what if we don't? What are you two going to do?" the haired guy taunted. I balled up my fist and was about to swing, but Yagi pulled me back.

"There's no reason to fight. All you have to do is go in the store and buy some." Yagi replied but the bald headed guy threw a punch past me and hit Yagi across the jaw, he fell over on his back.

"Yagi!" I shouted and turned back to the men, but they grabbed my arms. "Let go of me!"

"Bitches like you should keep your mouths shut!" the haired guy shouted, I kicked out at him but I missed.

"Come on, let's just take her then." the bald headed guy suggested.

"Great idea!" the other guy agreed.

"Yagi!" I shouted again, Yagi slowly got back up and glared at the two. This was the angriest I've ever seen him.

"Let. Her. Go." he warned and the men turned back to him.

"Didn't have enough one eyed wonder?" they said and the haired one walked towards him. But Yagi lashed out and landed a punch to the guys jaw. He pushed the man down to the ground and punched him again.

The bald headed one let go of me and rushed to his friends aid, but Yagi shot his elbow back and connected with the guys gut. Causing him to stagger back, then Yagi quickly advanced and pushed the guy back to me, I quickly moved so Yagi could push the guy against the wall.

Yagi reached into his back pocket of his pants and pulled out a tiny javelin like spear, it wasn't even a foot. He held it to the guys neck, "Whoa whoa whoa man! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I grabbed Yagi's arm, "Yagi, it's alright now." I said, he took a deep breath and then put the small weapon back in his pocket.

Yagi let him go and the bald guy went to his friend, helped him up, and both of them ran off. "S-Sorry…" he apologized and looked away.

"What are you sorry for? You were amazing!" I complimented, making Yagi turn back to me. "Thanks for sticking up with me!"

A smile grew on his lips, "Eheheheh. Yeah, no problem." he said and looked up, "Look. Is that them?"

I followed his gaze and saw Neptune and Nepgear flying through the sky towards the Basilicom. "Yeah, that's them." I said and looked back at Yagi, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I wish I could, but I have to head back home. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Oh! Here." I said and pulled out the N-Gear in my pocket, "What's your number?"

After we exchanged numbers I closed my eyes and transformed in front of him, I flew into the air and looked back. Yagi waved at me before turning and was about to walk away… come on Uni… just do it!

I flew down to him and took ahold of his shoulder, he turned back to face me, "Uni?" Come on Uni, you can do it!

I leaned in on his cheek and pressed my lips against his cheek, both of our cheeks quickly blushed red as I leaned back. I smiled at him before flying towards the Basilicom.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **[Hikan]**

Once I was in front of Sanjiro, I tried to catch him off guard by thrusting my sword, stopping mid thrust, and kicking him in the side, but Sanjiro was easily able to block both attacks and swipe at me. But I kicked off of him and used the momentum to launch myself towards the sky.

Sanjiro sprinted towards one of the nearby trees and started running up the tree, he lashed out at me faster then I thought, forcing me to block his attack. But he grabbed ahold of me and brought me back down on the ground, both of us landed on our feet and we slashed at the same time. Sparks flew off our weapons as we slashed at each other and then we both jumped back.

"You're not bad." I complimented, Sanjiro forced a smirk.

"The same can be said about you my friend." he replied and then took his serious expression again. He dashed towards me and slammed both of his weapons against mine and threw powerful strikes. I had to keep a tight grip on my sword so it wouldn't fly out of my hand.

After a couple more slashes, I saw an opening in his attack and thrusted my sword, hitting his gauntlet and making him drop his waraxe. I pressed my attack and swung my sword down, he blocked my attack and pressed his sword against mine. We looked each other in the eyes as we pushed each other back. Making no progress, both of us backed up from each other. He picked up his axe in the process.

I studied Sanjiro's stance, again he had the axe and sword in the same position. With openings like those, that's how he was able to fight any opponent, they charged for those openings… Before I could make another move, Sanjiro stuck his axe on his side and straightened himself out. He held his sword out in front of him without moving his full body, closing the openings. Looks like he knew it wasn't going to work.

If I can get both weapons away from him, the battle will be mine. But he's not going to let me do that so easily…

I charged towards him and swiped up, he backed up and slashed at me. Causing me to block the attack, then I spun around and shot my heel towards his face. But he ducked the attack and quickly thrusted his sword out, grazing my abdomen. I flew back and held my side where he hit me, then, upping my speed, I disappeared from sight and appeared behind him and sliced down. but my sword bounced off his armor, then he turned around and thrusted his blade out. I was able to parry his strike, but he used the momentum to swing his elbow at me. Connecting with my jaw, I landed on the ground and stumbled back. Then he slashed at me again, I barely had enough time to block. I slid back a couple inches as Sanjiro took a deep breath, "Su-Grah-Dun!" he shouted and wind circled around him, he dashed at me faster and sliced around me. I had to up my speed almost fully to match him. A normal person wouldn't be able to see us because of how fast we were striking.

Sanjiro kicked me back towards a tree and ran towards me, I placed my sword in front of me as he tried to stab. Catching it on the hilt last second so the tip of the blade was right at my face. Then I moved out of the way and elbowed him on the side of the head. Then we started to slash at each other again. He was moving so fast… just who is this guy?

Eventually he slowed down and then I took the offense, I charged my fist with fire and sliced once again then, while we were pressing our blades together, I aimed my hand at his armor and shot fire out. He pushed me back and stumbled back a few steps, I pressed my attack and slashed at him, fire flew out of my slashes. Sanjiro dropped his sword and then dodged out of the way from my strike. I snapped the butt of my sword at him, colliding with his gut. He let out a gasp as I kicked him down to the ground, I stomped my foot on him and sliced down, but he grabbed his waraxe and stopped my attack, he caught my sword under the axe and yanked it out of my hand, forcing me to fall back.

He grabbed my sword in his other hand and stood back up. Then dashed towards me again and slashed around me, I dodged out of the way as he slashed at me, his movements were getting slower and slower. Then, after I saw an opening, I grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. I charged more fire in my hand tightened my fist, then I threw my fist down at him, he dropped his weapons and clutched my fist, stopping it in its tracks. I flew up in the sky and shot fire down at him again, but he easily moved out of the way. I flew over the cliffs just so he couldn't get me down again.

"Flying won't help you." he said and took another breath. I summoned my sword and put it in front of me to stop whatever was coming, "Joor-Zah-Frul!" he shouted and a loud crash was heard, I saw something like a ring coming towards me faster then I expected. I felt no pain, but I felt something pulling me down to the ground, I had to land on the edge so I didn't fall into the ocean.

I saw Sanjiro running towards me again with his waraxe and sword again and I summoned another sword, we crossed our weapons and pressed them together. "What are you? You can use your shouts as power?" I asked, Sanjiro smirked.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't want to know anyway." he said and was about to push me back, I smirked as I upped my speed one more time and went around him, before he could react. I slashed his weapons out of his hands and kicked behind his knees, dropping him down and I held my swords to his neck.

"Give up Sanjiro."

"...Ahahahah." he laughed as he looked up at me, "I see that using my strength alone cannot beat you."

Before I could question it, Sanjiro quickly jumped to his feet and pushed my blades away with his hands, then he grabbed me by my neck and threw me over him. I flew about seven feet from him before I stopped myself and landed, I looked at him and saw he had a new sword in his right hand.

The sword was a short sword that glowed yellow with power and emitted a bright light at its round cross guard, the entire sword glowed yellow as he held it in the air. It quickly turned orange as fire surged off the blade, "You… you have an elemental sword?"

"Surprised?" he asked and held the point towards me, "I don't use this sword as much as my other sword and waraxe, I only use it when I desperately need too."

My sword glowed orange as well, as if wanting to challenge Sanjiro's sword. "Your companions also have power to these elemental weapons? Just who are we up against?"

"Beings that only want you gone." Sanjiro said, "I'm sorry Hikan, but this is where you die." he said and took another deep breath, I braced myself. "Fo-Krah-Diin!" he shouted and I saw the power from his words, I felt the air turn cold and hit me hard. My breath was taking away and I felt the usual heat that I feel leave me.

I looked up and saw Sanjiro charging towards me, I held my sword up but my movements were way too slow. Once he was in front of me he slashed down, I almost dropped my sword from the power, then he started slashing faster. I couldn't block all the attacks, he caught my forearm and pushed me back.

"Don't… don't fuck with me!" I shouted and shot fire around me, warming up my body and air while the snow melted around me. I dashed towards him and slashed over and over, he easily blocked each strike. Fire and sparks flew off our swords as we clashed together. Some of the trees started to catch on fire due to it.

Sanjiro slashed one more time before spinning around and kicking me back. I looked up and saw him already in front of me again. He thrusted the sword out and I diverted it away and balled my free hand into a fist, then punched him right in the face.

Sanjiro stumbled back a couple steps, using this to my advantage, I slashed at his hand that held his sword and knocked it out of his grip. Before I could follow up, Sanjiro tackled me and pushed me back, I had to make sure that I didn't hit the spikes on his shoulders, he charged me back towards one of the rocks and pulled his fist back, I moved out of the way before he could hit me, but he punched the rock creating a small crater where he punched. I threw my elbow towards his head, but he moved out of the way and grabbed my shoulders. Then kneed me in the stomach, I coughed as he threw me down to the ground.

When I landed I felt my CPU form leave me, I landed back in snow in my original outfit. The snow quickly sent chills all around me. Sanjiro walked up to me with his sword in hand and grabbed my shirt, pulling me up.

"Don't feel bad Red Heart." he said and brought me closer to his face, "Not many people are able to push me this far."

I grabbed his gauntlets and tried to pull his grip off but I couldn't do it, his grip was too powerful. "Don't… don't pity me…!" I grumbled and hit his gauntlet, only doing damage to myself.

"It's not pity. It's honor." Sanjiro said and dropped me down, I landed on the ground and he held his sword over me, "I know you may go somewhere different, but may you find peace in Sovngarde." I don't know what this "Sovngarde" is, but I'm not going to die here…! Come on Hikan! You're CPU Red Heart! You control the power of fire! USE IT!

"...!" I felt power surge through me as I glared up at Sanjiro, fire erupted out of me and knocked him back. I stood back up and felt the fire circle around me, Sanjiro regained his footing and looked at me.

"So you have more in you after all?" he asked and stood up. "So be it!"

I held my hands up and controlled the flames around me, I felt my feet leave the ground and floated up into the air, I commanded the flames to change form and soon I was now standing on a flaming dragon, I shouted in defiance and the flaming dragon did the same, the sky turned a bright orange due to the dragon.

I saw Sanjiro take another deep breath and look up at me, "Joor-Zah-Frul!" he shouted and I saw the ring fly towards me, but I wasn't letting this beat me. I threw my hand out and the dragon shouted flames out at the ring of power, neutralizing it instantly. I saw a look of shock on Sanjiro's face. "No way…"

I thrusted my hand again and my dragon shouted more flames at Sanjiro, he put his arms up and took the blast completely, when I pulled my hand back and the flames dissipated, Sanjiro stood unfazed. He looked up at me again.

He shook his head and looked up, "Od-Ah-Viing!" he shouted and, at first, nothing happened then I heard a shout in the distance and looked at where it was coming from. Another dragon with brown scales came flying towards us, I saw it charge fire in its mouth and jumped off my dragon before it could hit.

I landed on the cliff sides as my dragon charged for Sanjiro's, I glared over at him. "I won't lose to you!"

"Neither will I!" Sanjiro shouted in response as we charged towards each other with the dragons charging each other overhead as well...

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

Histoire and I were sitting up in the Basilicom, after Hikan had suddenly left, I came up to here since I was still off work, I've been here for a little while too.

"Maybe he started training again?" I suggested, Histy smiled when I said this.

"If he is, then it means he's out doing quests or doing work for the Council." she said and took another sip of her tea, "Thank you for bringing this. You said Makoto made it?"

"Yeah. Good isn't it?" I said and looked at my phone, a message popped up on it… from the Guild. I looked at the message and it read: **Emergency! All Agents gather at their Nations Guilds immediately!**

"Um… Histoire?" I called out to her, she put her tea cup down and focused on me.

"What happened?"

Before I could utter another word, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, causing us to look back. Neptune bolted across the room and opened the door to the balcony. I got up and walked across the room towards it as well.

"Neptune? What's got you in a hurry?" I asked and stepped outside, I looked up and saw the sky was orange, is it that late already?

Neptune looked back at me, "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" I said and walked out more, Histoire floated up behind me.

"What's going on here?" she asked and came outside as well. "This… feeling..."

"See? Histy feels it!" Neptune blurted out, we heard more footsteps coming down the stairs now. What's going on… wait… "Ah! Now Shizuki can feel it!"

"This is…" Histoire started and I placed my hands on the balcony railing.

"Hikan's power…" I finished and looked at the sky, "It feels the same as back then…!" I said and looked back at Neptune. I saw Nepgear and Uni in the doorway. "You don't think-"

"Calm down Shizuki." Histoire said, "I advise that we all go to the Guild and see what the emergency is about."

After we came to the agreement, all of us went towards the guild and went up to the Council room. All of the agents were there, including IF. "There you are!" IF called us over, we all gathered around the table and saw three different screens. Each were from the different nations.

Makoto appeared on the Leanbox screen, "I'm glad that all of you could make it." he stated before taking a serious expression. "Now, if you're wondering why you're all gathered here. It's because of this." he said and another part appeared on Lowee's screen. Showing burning trees by the cliffs.

Ozaki appeared on the screen with multiple bruises covering his face, "Ozaki…" IF called out.

"I was the one that called everyone here." Ozaki said, "Right now, there are two other culprits besides the one that Makoto apprehended in the caves beneath Gamindustri, my team and myself spotted them and were beaten in combat. These two are highly dangerous and I advise everyone to keep an eye out for any one of these following people." he explained and more screens flashed up showing a female with the mask of the beast and another male in black armor. "The one in armor is the most dangerous and can use his voice as a weapon. You may not believe me, but I wouldn't recommend trying them." I heard something behind me and looked back, I saw Neptune and Nepgear slip out and go back down the stairs with Uni following them. Then I turned my attention back to the screens. Ozaki looked back and I heard him curse something under his breath, "This is not good…"

"What's the matter?" Makoto asked.

"Can you hurry this up? Some of us have important work to do." Seymour barked.

"I… I was just informed that the problem in Lowee has just gotten higher." he said and then looked directly at the screen, "From this point on, I… I don't want to do this… but I have no choice."

"Spit it out!" Seymour barked again, I saw IF about to say something, but I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head when she looked at me.

"I just got word from Lady White Heart." he said, "CPU Red Heart… has…"

"No!" I blurted out and ran towards the center of the room and pushed others out of the way, "Don't you dare say it!"

"He's…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"He's been gravely wounded."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Alright! Now that those chapters have been uploaded, this is the perfect cliff hanger for you all! Will Hikan be okay? What will the others think? And what of Sanjiro? Everything will be answered next week on Thursday! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **[Third Person]**

Hikan and Sanjiro collided together once more, flames surged around them as they struck each other. Above them the dragons flew around each other, shouting out fire with each pass.

Hikan slashed at Sanjiro with an unbelievable amount of speed, but Sanjiro was able to block the hits and hold his ground thanks to the armor that he had on him. As Hikan sliced one last time, Sanjiro pulled back and threw his fist at Hikan, colliding with his face, Hikan slid back from the punch, but didn't seem to be harmed.

"Oh? Your resistance seems to have gone up alot." Sanjiro realized, he couldn't hide his smile. "But don't think it'll help."

Hikan dashed towards Sanjiro again and sliced passed him, Sanjiro parried the attack, but Hikan then quickly turned and slashed again, slicing Sanjiro across the back. Sanjiro gritted his teeth as he turned and backed up. He felt a burning sensation on his back as he stepped.

 _"So he can hurt me even through this armor? Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch…"_ Sanjiro thought and then looked back at where Hikan was, he saw that Hikan had disappeared. He looked around quickly.

He felt a heating sensation behind him and turned, he saw nothing behind him but turned again and moved out of the way from a sword stab, Hikan then held his palm open and shot fire at Sanjiro's face. He had to quickly move out of the way and block another swipe from Hikan, his speed was far passed Sanjiro's.

 _"I have to slow him down some way… with those flames surrounding him my shouts won't be able to make much of an effect."_ Sanjiro thought and looked up at the dragons, _"Odahviing is too busy with that one too. I'll have to use the more_ that _shout to match Hikan."_

Sanjiro pushed Hikan back and followed up with a barrage of slashes. Hikan's sword was finally knocked out of his hands from Sanjiro's spinning slash. He dodged out of the way from Sanjiro's attack then tried to follow up with a bunch, but Sanjiro moved his head out of the way and kicked Hikan. Sending him back a couple inches.

Sanjiro took a deep breath, "Ven-Mul-Riik!" he shouted and mist started to cover the area, when Hikan regained his footing, he couldn't see anything in front of him. He looked up and still saw the fire being shot out. But he couldn't see where Sanjiro went. "Zul-Mey-Gut…" he heard Sanjiro's voice and blasted fire in the direction where it came from. But there was nothing there.

"Huh…?"

"Fus-Ro-Dah!" Sanjiro shouted and Hikan turned around, but it was too late. He felt a powerful force hit him and send him flying back, Hikan rolled across the ground and stopped before he fell over the cliff. The mist died down and Sanjiro was right over him with his sword above his head. Hikan reacted quickly as he grabbed Sanjiro's gauntlets and held back the sword. The fire on the sword surged towards Hikan, and the spikes on the gauntlets cut through his gloves and dug into his skin. Only making Hikan suffer more damage.

Hikan couldn't hold his grip on the gauntlets. He kicked his feet up, hit Sanjiro in the gut and started to slowly push Sanjiro over him. With a shout of defiance, he lobbed Sanjiro over the cliff. But Sanjiro caught Hikan's arm and pulled him down as well. Both of them grabbed the side of the cliff and slid down. Eventually stopping a quarter of the way down. Hikan's wings appeared on his back as he flew back from the cliff. Sanjiro looked back at Hikan and looked up, causing Hikan to look up as well.

Sanjiro's dragon swooped down towards Hikan, opening its mouth to breathe fire again. Hikan flipped over the dragon and sat down it's neck. He held his sword up and stabbed down on it, the dragon roared in pain as it flew down towards the cliffs. It collided with the ground and slid towards the trees, leaving a large trail of dirt and snow as it slid. Hikan jumped off last second to avoid getting hit by any of the trees.

He landed on his feet and turned back to the dragon, some of the trees fell on top of it but it was still breathing. Hikan summoned his sword again and took one step towards it, but quickly turned around. Sanjiro slashed at his hand, knocking Hikan's sword out of his hand, and hit Hikan with the butt of his sword. Hikan fell on his back.

Hikan attempted to get up, but Sanjiro put the tip of the sword down at Hikan. Restricting him from moving anywhere, "it's over Red Heart." Sanjiro stated and held his sword up. Hikan watched as the sword shot down towards him.

"...!"

Suddenly he got another burst of adrenaline, he shot his hand up and grabbed Sanjiro's gauntlet, twisting it and rising to his feet, Sanjiro dropped the sword and fell to his knees. "How…? How do you still have strength…?"

Hikan didn't want to answer, mostly because he didn't know. His body started reacting before him as he kicked his leg up and hit Sanjiro square in the face. Then summoned another sword and held it above his head. Sanjiro looked up at Hikan as Hikan swung his sword.

Just an inch away from Sanjiro's face, Hikan stopped the blade. Sanjiro didn't even flinch. "What are you waiting for?"

"..." Hikan didn't want to answer Sanjiro, he wanted his body to stop. He didn't want to kill Sanjiro, he didn't want to kill another human.

"Hikan!" A voice shouted out, causing Hikan to look over. Walking towards him was Ashinaga, he was still in his Lowean Soldier uniform. Hikan's eyes widened as he saw him.

"Ashinaga? What are you doing here?" Hikan questioned, but Ashinaga waved it off.

"No time for that right now." He said and looked at Sanjiro, "So he's the one?"

Before Hikan could open his mouth, Sanjiro said, "Yes. He is."

Hikan couldn't react in time after that, he felt his ankles get shot. Dropping him down to his knees, he shouted in pain as he fell. He looked over at Ashinaga and saw a pistol in his hand, "I… I fell for it." He should of known something like this would happen, Ashinaga was kidnapped like the rest of them, it makes sense that he would be brainwashed.

Sanjiro stood back up, "I'm impressed Red Heart." He complimented, "You're the first person that I couldn't beat by myself."

"Fine… I surrender." Hikan admitted and dropped his head.

Ashinaga aimed his pistol at Hikan again, Sanjiro looked over. "Weren't we ordered to capture him?"

"He's too dangerous to keep captured, look at the girl. She's already evaded all of our maneuvers, if they were to meet up then things will get problematic."

Sanjiro looked at Hikan, who looked up at them. "Such a shame for my nephew. Very well."

Hikan tried to move, but his ankles refused to let him move an inch. Ashinaga pressed the barrel of the pistol at Hikan's chest, "goodbye Hikan." He said and pulled the trigger.

The sound was heard throughout the cliffs and echoed in the air, Hikan jerked a little bit before reverting back to his normal form. He spat out blood before falling on his back, his arms dropped to his sides and his eyes remained open, his irises lost the red, making them more pink now.

"Excellent." Another voice said as the smaller robed figure came out with the beast behind him. Sanjiro and Ashinaga turned towards him and bowed. "Great work you two."

The figure walked over towards Hikan and crouched down in front of him. He muttered something under his breath before saying, "Revenge is mine."

He stood up and walked over to one of the shadows of the trees. Sanjiro walked over to his dragon, it slowly rose out of the trees.

"Thank you Odahviing." Sanjiro thanked, the dragon looked back at him. "Aye. I know, you're upset. Just head back alright."

The dragon didn't think anything else, he flew up into the sky and flew back from where he came. Ashinaga looked at the sky, "Sanjiro, we must go. The CPU is coming."

"Aye."

Each of them put their hands on the figures shoulders and disappeared into the shadows. Hikan continued to lay in the snow, blood quickly turning it red.

Blanc flew down and hovered over the cliff looking around, looking at the battleground. She stopped looking as soon as she saw a certain someone lying in the snow. She landed down beside Hikan and looked down.

Her fists clenched and her axe summoned in her hand. "DAMMIT!" she yelled and smashed her axe down on the cliff. Completely severing a huge chunk from the cliff and letting it fall into the ocean below. Blanc looked back at Hikan and dropped the axe. "I… I told you…"

* * *

Fast forwarding to the present, Shizuki was speeding over towards Lowee. Pushing her motorcycle to its limit. After hearing that Hikan was gravely wounded, she was scared and happy at the same time, he still had a pulse but was fading fast. She had to get there fast. And she didn't stop until she got to the cliffs. She almost jumped off her bike while it was still moving, then she sprinted towards the area.

She came through and saw all of the Candidates and CPU's around the area. Lying in the center was Hikan. He still hasn't moved at all. Shizuki ran in and crouched over him. "Rom, Ram! Help me!"

All three of them held their hands out and closed their eyes. They radiated green with energy and it transferred to Hikan. The bullet slowly slid out and landed next to him. But his look didn't change.

Shizuki opened her eyes and saw him still on the ground. "No way…" she pressed her ear on his chest, she didn't hear any breathing. "No!"

The CPU's exchanged looks as if they were having a secret conversation, "...Let's do it." Blanc was the one to break the silence.

"Huh?" Shizuki looked back, Neptune patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Shizuki, we got this." She said and helped Shizuki to her feet, she brought her, Rom, and Ram out before rejoining the rest of the Goddesses. "Let's do this!"

All of them transformed and held their hands out over Hikan, they closed their eyes and sat there in silence for about fifteen seconds, then a bright light shined from each of them, each color was of their nation's, and struck down on Hikan. He started to glow red once the light struck him.

"Here our call hero." The CPU's stated, "Take our blessing and rise again!"

The light glowed even brighter that Shizuki and the Candidates had to block their vision. After it died down, they looked back and saw the Goddesses let go of each others hands and look down at Hikan. The red in his eyes came back and his stomach started to inflate and deflate. Showing he was breathing. He jerked himself up taking in huge amounts of air.

Shizuki couldn't hold herself back, she sprinted towards Hikan and passed right by Neptune, "You dumbass!" she yelled and leaped on him. Driving them back on the snow.

"S-Shizuki…?" he called out. "Everyone… is here…?"

"Of course we are… you scared all of us!" Shizuki said and the two of them sat up.

"Sorry. I didn't know he would have back-up."

"Don't forget about me!" Neptune blurted out, Hikan looked up and saw her back in her normal form and joined in their hug. "I haven't been this close to Hikan in forever!"

Hikan glanced over at Blanc and saw her look away, he knew the reason why; he said that he would come back safe, he ended up almost killed.

Next Rom and Ram came over, "You dummy!" Ram shouted and hit his arm. "How dare you make us worry!"

"I… I was so scared…" Rom agreed, Hikan slowly stood up with Shizuki and Neptune at his sides.

"I already said that I would come back. I held on for as long as I could" he said, then took a serious expression, "Enough talking, let's head back to the Basilicom and I'll fill you all in on what happened."

All of them were in the Lowee Basilicom, Ozaki and the others returned there as well and were patiently waiting for their return.

"Hikan. Are you sure you're alright?" Ozaki asked.

"It's alright now. Thanks to the others I was able to get back up." he said, "But enough about me… what I'm about to tell you will definitely… hurt." after that, Hikan started explaining what happened after Blanc left.

* * *

"No way…" Ozaki said, Nishihara clenched his fists before storming up to Hikan.

"Bullshit. I don't believe you." he cursed and grabbed Hikan's shirt. Hoisting him off his feet.

"I already told you it would hurt. But think about it, everyone that was kidnapped was brainwashed in some way. It happened with Ozaki, Takahata, and Noire." Hikan stated before grabbing Nishihara's wrists. "And put me down."

"There's no way Ashinaga would hurt a teammate! It's not possible!"

"Even so." Shizuki spoke up, "Sanjiro sounds like he's not one to use guns. It's better to believe Hikan then go against him."

Nishihara gritted his teeth, and Takahata put his hand on the guys shoulder, "Come on man. It's the only lead we have." Nishihara put Hikan down. He turned to face everyone.

"I would recommend not going out alone to do anything. And I mean anything. Don't go by yourself anywhere."

"Not even to the bathroom…?" Neptune asked, Hikan closed his eyes and had to muster all of his willpower to not yell.

"You idiot!" Noire shouted and bonked her on the head.

"Nepu!"

"As I was saying…" Hikan continued, "Don't go anywhere by yourself: Either questing, walking, hell even going to the store. Always have a partner with you. Understood?"

"Roger!" the entire group said, making Hikan smile.

"Then this small meeting is adjourned. Good luck everyone."

Afterwards, everyone started to head out. The only ones there were Hikan and Blanc. She still avoided his sight, Hikan crouched down and put his head down. "Blanc." She turned around to face him. "Go ahead. Hit me- Gah!"

She didn't waste any time. She punched him right across the jaw, making him fall back. He looked and saw her with that pissed off expression, that one glowing eye is always menacing... "I told you!" she yelled, "I told you that this would have happened! If I didn't go out after I heard that bullet… you would be…"

"Blanc." he said and got up holding his jaw, "I know that I made the wrong decision, but I held out for that long because of what you said. You wanted me to come back and I made sure that I would."

Blanc reached for something behind her, "H-Hey… Hikan?"

"Hm?"

"...Thanks." she said and smiled, she brought her hand back out from behind her, _"not yet…"_ she thought.

"Still, Blanc if you ever go out for quests or anything like that. Take Rom and Ram with you or call me."

Blanc replied with a nod and watched as Hikan walked out. He turned back and waved before exiting the Basilicom. Blanc looked at the ground and held her hand over her own chest. "Hikan…"


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **[Hikan]**

After I left the Basilicom, I saw Nepgear waiting for me. She ran up and greeted me right away. Afterwards we flew back to Planeptune together. Histy had informed me that I was forced to take a break, IF had helped me wrap bandages around my chest before leaving for the Guild with Shizuki. Now Nepgear and I were standing on the balcony overlooking Planeptune, The sun was beating down on us.

"It feels nice today." Nepgear stated and turned back to me. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Definitely." I replied, "Hey Nepgear? Why did you wait for me back at the Basilicom and not go with Neptune and the others?"

Hearing this made her blush, "Well… I was worried about you."

I walked over to her and turned her head towards me, "Nepgear, you don't need to worry about me at all. I understand that hearing and seeing me like that is scary, but I'm not going to go down that easily."

"Hikan…"

"I promise you this Nepgear, I won't die until I end whatever this groups plan is. If they want to kill me, then they'll have a hard time trying. I've been through this before and I will do it again."

Nepgear lunged towards me and wrapped her arms around me, she buried her head into my chest. "Please, just don't do it again. I was so scared…"

A smile grew on my lips as I put my hands over her shoulders, returning her hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry Nepgear." I told her and then gritted my teeth, "Ow... can you let me go?"

She quickly let go of me, "Sorry!"

The door opened behind me and Neptune walked out while stretching her arms. "*yawn* What are you two doing out here?"

"Just wanted to look at the view was all." I replied and looked back at her, "From what I've heard, you and Nepgear have been doing alot of quests."

"Aw shucks." Neptune agreed and put her hand behind her head scratching it, "See? I can do work if I try."

"I'll admit. You proved me wrong, here I thought you wouldn't do anything." I teased and Neptune puffed out her cheeks.

"That's mean! I can do work!"

"I know now you can."

Neptune stuck her tongue out at me. "Whatever, but since you're here then we can play games together!"

"Um Neptune?" Nepgear called out behind me, "We still have to do our daily quests remember?"

"It's fine Nepgear. We've done so many already, we can take a break just this one day."

"No you cannot!" Histy shouted and appeared in front of us, Neptune fell down on the ground. "I cannot let you off for a second or else you'll stop!"

"But Histy... Nepgear and I have done so many already, besides someone has to look after Hikan." Neptune complained.

"He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." she replied and I held my hand out to Neptune, helping her to her feet.

"Neptune I'll still be here when you get back, we can play games then alright?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"Alright… fine." she admitted and waddled up to Nepgear, "Let's do our best Nepgear!"

Nepgear gave a bright smile and nodded, "Yeah. Okay!" she said and the two of them glowed bright and flashed, revealing their CPU forms and flew into the air. They looked back at us and waved before flying off.

I walked back into the Basilicom with Histy and sat down on the couch. "Can you explain to me again why I have to take a break?"

"I thought I already told you." She replied and gave a heavy sigh, "Very well. Since you were on the verge of death, most of your body is still not fully functional. You can go in CPU form yes, but you felt that you couldn't hold it up that long right?"

"Yeah."

"That's because your body is still not ready. Not many people can bounce back from death like that." she pointed out, "Anyway, the Goddesses all gave you their blessings. A sort of revival magic that can be used only once. What it does is it takes part of their being and puts into yours, like how a surgery is done."

"So… they gave me something like their life force? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's forbidden, they should have known better then to use it." she said but smiled anyway, "But seeing how it was for you, I'd be more surprised if they didn't."

I held my hand over my own chest. "So… it's like part of their hearts…"

"Correct, it'll take some time before you can fully use your abilities again. I would say in three days."

I raised my brow at her, "what's with you and three days?"

"What? That's usually how long it takes for something like this to heal." she said, "I have to go and do some work for Planeptunes side for the Council. Shizuki said she'll do your part so you can relax."

"I can still do some of the paperwork!" I said and stood up abruptly, a sharp pain went through my chest and I closed my left eye and gritted my teeth again, I sat back down on the couch. "Ow…"

"Your body won't agree with you. I'm glad that you're taking your work seriously now, but you mustn't push yourself. It won't end well for you."

Admitting defeat, I slumped down on the couch, "fine…" I muttered and reached for the remote to the television.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

I was back in my house going through channels on the television. I had my work finished up and was just using the rest of my day to relax. I had to keep straightening out my yukata and covering my chest. It's getting more and more difficult to keep them covered… they might be getting bigger.

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom but, before I could turn the knob, my neck started burning and my head started pounding. No! Not now!

" ** _Don't fight it, I'm just trying to help you._** " the Curse's voice resounded in my head. I felt the markings go up towards my face. I fell down on the ground grasping at my head.

"Stop it! Please!" I yelled and rolled on the floor, my head was hurting more and more. The markings slowed down but continued to advance.

" ** _Stop fighting!_** " the Curse yelled. No… I can't hold it…

I saw the room around me go dark I felt chains wrap around my arms and legs, hoisting me up and holding my arms out and legs out, making look like an "X". The Curse walked into my field of view. **"I had to do this, you wouldn't stop struggling."**

"What do you want from me? I keep telling you no over and over!" I shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

 **"Shizuki. I'm sorry that I did this, but it had to be done. I know that I've done you too much harm but please let me help you."**

"No! Let me go now!"

"Yes. Let her go Curse." a voice resounded and both me and the Curse looked in the direction of it. A darker figure could be seen in the darkness, walking towards us.

 **"No way…"**

"It's him." I spoke out, the chains on my arms and legs gave way and I fell to the ground, but I landed on my feet. Staring at the figure in front of me.

"It's been awhile Shiki." the figure said and stepped one more step, the Curse shot her hand out and the chains shot towards the figure, but he held his hand up and blasted the chains back towards the Curse. Constricting her instead. "Give us siblings some time please."

The Curse tried to command the chains, but they weren't listening. "Don't call me a sibling…" I muttered, the figure starting walking closer to me. I held my hand out and my bow appeared, I charged an arrow and fired at him, but he deflected it.

Before I could do anything else, he appeared closer and put his hands on my arms. Driving me to the floor, I shook and struggled to get out but all of his weight was on top of me. "Shiki calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Get off me! Get off!" I shouted at him and grabbed his face and raked at where his eyes are, he stood back up and backed off. I got to my feet and summoned my katana and thrusted at him, but he diverted the blade and I felt a pain on my cheek as I fell to the ground again.

He put his foot on my chest and pushed down, stopping me from getting up. "And here I thought I could be nice." he said and grabbed my yukata, pulling me up, "I'm giving you one more chance Shiki. Help me take care of that… monster. And then we can be together again."

I grabbed his wrist and tried to yank it away, but his grip was too strong. "I won't do it! Let me go!"

"...You still think that he's trustworthy...?" The figure said, "He's corrupted you too much!" He dropped me back on the ground, I felt my movements become restrained and saw him pull out a sword. He held it up before flipping it down towards me, he's going to try and kill me?!

 **"NO!"** the Curse yelled and the chains broke. She ran towards the figure and pulled her arm back. Sharp chains grew on them and she thrusted her hand forward.

* * *

"AHHHH!" I screamed and opened my eyes, I felt hands on my arms and saw IF in front of me.

"It's alright now Shizuki." she said, "It's alright."

I looked around and saw that I was still sitting on the couch, nothing changed. The TV was still on and my yukata was still… exposing. "H-Hey IF."

"What happened? You were sweating bullets when I came in and then you started shaking."

I held her arms, "It's nothing. I was just having a bad dream." I reassured her and myself. It… it was all a dream.

"Well… I could use your help with something, if you want." she said and I nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just let me change real quick and I'll be out." I said, IF then walked out the door while I walked to my room.

 ** _"You know that wasn't a dream."_** the Curse said in my mind.

 _"I know… I know. But I want to think it is."_ I said back and walked into my room and closed the door behind me…

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

After two hours, Nepgear and Neptune were flying back to the Basilicom. Nepgear looked in front of her and wasn't saying anything. She had too many things going through her mind, she was still scared about Hikan being that close to death. She didn't want to leave Hikan back there with no-one watching him, what Histoire said is true; he can take care of himself but, at the same time, he can't. If he could then he would have fought Sanjiro together with Blanc.

"Nepgear?" Neptune called out to her sister, snapping her back to reality, "you've been awfully quiet this entire time. What's wrong?"

"Oh… it's nothing."

"Nepgear, you're usually talking about what you're going to do when you get home. Remember yesterday when you were talking about tinkering with all that hardware you found?"

"Yeah. I'm still working on that." Nepgear quickly shot down.

"Nepgear, you can tell me what's going on. Please?" Neptune asked once again, Nepgear bit her lip, could she really tell her what was truly bothering her?

"I'm... just worried about Hikan. If we didn't get there in time he could have…"

"I had a feeling that's what was worrying you." Neptune said and looked back at her. "Nepgear, I can promise you this. We're not going to let anything happen to Hikan; he's… he's special to me."

Nepgear averted her gaze from her sister, special to just _her_? There's other people that think the same way as her. "Sorry." Nepgear said and looked at her sister and gave a bright smile. "Thanks for the reassurance."

Neptune gave a look of concern, "Alright. But don't be afraid to say something to me, you can tell me anything Nepgear."

 _Easy for her to say…_ Nepgear thought. The two of them flew silently the rest of the way to the Basilicom.

* * *

They landed on the balcony and went back to their normal forms. Neptune dragged her feet as they made their way inside. Hikan was laying on the couch with one arm behind his head silently sleeping.

Neptune grew a mischievous grin, "Watch this." she muttered and tip-toed over to Hikan. She grabbed one of the game controllers laying on the floor and placed it on his stomach. Then slowly went back to Nepgear's side. "Hikan! There's a spider on you!" Neptune shouted as loud as she could, causing Nepgear to cover her ears.

Hikan's eyes shot opened as he fell off the couch and started rapidly sweeping at his stomach. "Where?! Where?!" he shouted before looking over and seeing Neptune holding in her laughter. "You…!"

"Pfft! Ahahahahah!" Neptune laughed as she fell on her back, holding her stomach. "Oh man! That was great!" Nepgear stepped back.

Hikan ran towards Neptune and pulled her to her feet. A smile grew on his face, "You always have to do something when I'm asleep don't you?"

She clung to his arm, "of course I do!"

Nepgear stared at Neptune and Hikan, her arms dropping to her sides. How can she compete with that? Hikan and Neptune knew each other for a long time and they know almost everything about each other. Nepgear still didn't know Hikan as much as she thought.

Hikan pulled his arm back and glanced at Nepgear, seeing the look on her face made his smile dissipate. "Nepgear?"

She snapped back again and looked at Hikan. "Y-Yes?"

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just tired is all…" she said and rubbed her eyes, "I think I'm going to bed early."

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Hikan said back and watched Nepgear walk towards the stairs.

"Sweet dreams Nepgear!" Neptune said waving at her sister, once Nepgear was up the stairs. Hikan sat back down on the couch, Neptune sat beside him, clutching his arm. "Ahhh… much better."

"Can you not cling to me so tight, it hurts…" he said, Neptune loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"It's been awhile since we sat together like this." Neptune said and looked up at Hikan, leaning closer to him, "Let's savor this moment…"


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Nepgear laid up on her bed in their room, but didn't even bother sleeping. She lied about it, she just wanted to escape that sight. Her chest started aching when she saw it. Now her heart was beating quickly. All she could think about was Hikan.

 _I want him to notice me too._ Nepgear thought, _but there's no way that I can beat Neptune in her relationship._

Nepgear sat up in her bed and stared at the door, maybe if she used the bathroom she can calm down a little bit. She stood up and walked towards the door and walked out into the hallway, she walked down the stairs and heard something in the living room. She peered in and saw a shocking sight.

Neptune was on top of Hikan and was kissing him, Hikan still had his eyes opened, but they were opened slightly, their faces were red as they kissed each other. Neptune broke away from him, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues. Hikan and Neptune were breathing hard, trying to get as much breath as possible.

Neptune sat up and pushed Hikan down to the couch, then took her hands to her hoodie and pulled down the zipper. Nepgear looked away with a blushed face and ran back up the stairs. She ran back into her room and dove on her bed.

Her face as red as a tomato, she pressed her face into her pillow. _W-W-What are they doing?! Were they really going to… right there…?_ Nepgear thought to herself, her chest was aching even more now seeing them like that. "I can't take it…" Nepgear muttered to herself.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

I joined up with IF outside and the two of us went to the guild. We walked up to the Council chambers and walked through the doors. Ozaki and Makoto were standing at the table looming over something.

Makoto still had his vest on, but Ozaki had put on his fur suit jacket again. Ozaki was pointing at the maps in specific places.

"Ozaki." I called out, he looked back at me. "Are you alright?"

"Never better. It'll take more then a shout and a few bruises to take me down." he said and looked back at the maps, "They were here… so then…"

I walked over to them and looked at the maps, there were circles on the places where there were entrances to the underground caves and a checkmark where Hikan had fought Sanjiro. "What are you trying to find?"

Makoto walked over and stood next to me, IF walked up next to Ozaki and looked at one of the other maps, "Ozaki wants to find Ashinaga, I've tried to persuade him to give up the search. But he's too stubborn."

Ozaki closed his eyes, "Ashinaga is one of my team members and one of my friends. Wouldn't you want to find him too?!" he snapped and looked at Makoto.

"Ozaki calm down." Makoto hushed, "of course I want to find him but, from Hikan's testimony, he's back in the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"I know… I know dammit! I just don't want to believe it!" Ozaki shouted and smashed his fist on the table.

"There's still something that I don't get." IF spoke up, all of us looked over at her. She placed the map back on the table and stared at it. "Just what exactly are we up against? There's no records on either of these beings."

"Maybe… maybe it's more of The Saviors? Hikan did say that Sanjiro is Saito's brother." I suggested, Makoto shook his head.

"I don't think so." he denied, "he also said that he has different beliefs. Saito wanted to control Gamindustri and take out the CPU's. Sanjiro was under orders to take care of Hikan and only Hikan. He isn't after the others."

I closed my eyes to think… someone who wants Hikan dead… no way… "I know who's controlling them."

"What? Who?"

"The person controlling that group…" I started, "It's my brother… Akatsu." Just saying his name made my head hurt. I put a hand to my forehead and clenched my teeth. My neck already started burning.

"Shizuki!" Makoto shouted at me, I shook my head.

"It's… alright…! I got it…!" I said and focused my energy. The burning sensation slowly went away. I took a few hard breaths. "Hah… hah…"

"Your… brother?" IF questioned and I nodded.

"Yes. I thought he was dead for quite some time now. After what happened back then… but the Curse told me that he was alive and he's even invaded my dream once." I said and looked at IF, "That was when you got to my house earlier."

"Back then? What do you mean?" Makoto asked, I gave a deep breath.

"It'll take a little while to explain it… but I'll try my best." I said and all of us sat down at the table, all three of them listened to me as I started explaining what happened to Akatsu and I…

I still remember when we were living together. Our parents died when I was growing up, now I was six years old, Akatsu was seventeen. Both of us had already succumbed to the Curse's power and we had to live with it.

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

 _Akatsu was looming over Shizuki; the markings were still on her arm and face. Shizuki's expression only showed pain. Akatsu was able to hold the markings back, but it was only a matter of time before they started back up again._

 _Akatsu stood up from his chair, he had short spikey white hair and his right eye was a gold color, while his left eye was blood red, similar to Hikan's. He had on his dark blue Lastation guard uniform with his white and yellow sword on his side. The sword was a straight blade with the middle of it glowing yellow. The hilt and crossguard were white with the same glowing yellow texture._

 _Akatsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Dammit… what do you want from us…?" he asked._

 _" **It was both of your faults that you found me.** " the Curse said in his mind. " **Don't worry, with me you two will be able to take down anything.** "_

 _"We never wanted you in the first place! And what do you mean by found you? You just infected us when we were out together!" Akatsu yelled, Shizuki raised her small hand in the air._

 _"It hurts…" she whimpered, Akatsu clutched her small hand in his._

 _"Shiki…" he muttered and held her hand with a tight grip. "Please… stop hurting her."_

 _" **She's still trying to fight me, but I feel a lot of power within her. If she would stop and accept me, then I won't hurt her anymore.** "_

 _"Shiki… stop fighting it, let it take over and it'll be alright now." Akatsu said and raised her head, "Come on…"_

 _Her eyes slowly opened as she stared into his, "A-Akatsu…" she said and closed her eyes again and held her breath. The markings slowly went back down towards her neck. Once fully gone she opened her eyes again and let out her breath._

 _Akatsu pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sunk her head into his chest, "Akatsu…" she said as tears welled up in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Shiki… I only wanted to spend time together… and I made this happen." he said and then pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders. "I have to go, I need to report to Lady Black Heart."_

 _"Will… will you be okay…? She's been pushing you hard." Shizuki asked him and he patted her head, messing up her hair._

 _"Yeah, I'll be fine…" he said, but he honestly didn't know. Noire had set him up on a scouting mission in Lowee. He would have to go into enemy territory… by himself. "Stay here and keep the door locked. Do not let anyone in. Alright?"_

 _"Yeah." she agreed and Akatsu walked towards the door, he took one last glance back at Shizuki before walking out of the house._

 _Several days passed after that event, Akatsu had disappeared from Lastation, Shizuki was forced to leave the house due to Akatsu not showing up, she had no-one to get food from. Shizuki ran around Lastation, trying to find some type of food to eat. Or someone to take care of her. But she couldn't find anyone._

 _" **Don't worry Shizuki.** " the Curse said in her mind, " **Follow what I say and I'll help you live through this until your brother comes back.** "_

 _"Really?"_

 _" **Of course.** "_

 _After three years of growing up alone, aside from following the Curse. Shizuki enrolled with The Saviors, meeting Hikan and Saito. Together the three of them, along with the other members, plotted to rule Gamindustri. Shizuki despised the fact that Noire took Akatsu from her. She blamed her for Akatsu's disappearing. And every passing day she grew closer to Hikan. Finally she let him in on her plan, she wanted to kill Noire for taking away her brother. Hikan was obliged to follow along._

 _After she found about what they were going to do with Hikan, she broke him out using the Curse and they escaped the organization, then a couple days went by…_

 _Shizuki and Hikan were walking up the hill towards Lastation, she didn't want to wait any longer. Hikan was strong enough to take out anything, and Shizuki was there to help if he really needed it._

 _Hikan suddenly perked up and ran in front of Shizuki, holding his arms out, "What is it?" Shizuki asked him. Hikan looked around the area he was in then turned to the left and held his arms up. He was blasted to the side and rolled across the ground, then he quickly got back to his feet and stopped a sword from impaling him._

 _Shizuki shook on the spot when she saw who was holding the sword. The blade had that same white and gold color to it. Akatsu stood in front of Hikan and quickly kicked him back. He was still wearing his Lastation Uniform. Only he had a new sword on his side. It had the same detail as his white sword, except this one was black and glowed red, replacing the yellow."A-Akatsu…" Shizuki called out to him, he didn't look back at her._

 _Hikan gritted his teeth and dashed towards Akatsu, he quickly swung his fist at him before summoning a blade in his free hand. Akatsu diverted his punch and then slashed up with his sword, knocking the blade out of Hikan's hand and kicking him down to the ground._

 _"Too easy." Akatsu said as he held his sword in the air again, ready to take the head off of the boy in front of him._

 _"Grrr. You bastard!" Hikan yelled as he tried to get up, but Akatsu stomped on his chest with his boot, making Hikan cough up more blood._

 _"All you are is just another monster, I should just get rid of you myself…" Akatsu warned as Hikan started kicking and shoving, but couldn't get back up._

 _"Stop please!" Shizuki shouted from behind Akatsu, he looked over at her and shook his head._

 _"This boy is corrupting you Shiki. Just let me do my part as a hero." he told her and raised his sword again._

 _"A hero? A hero wouldn't kill him! He's a good person! I know he is!" Shizuki protested and Akatsu took his boot off Hikan and turned his full body towards her._

 _"A monster is NOT a good person! ...If you insist on protecting him then by all means, go ahead and fight me!" Akatsu yelled and started walking towards her, Shizuki started to shake even more now, but clutched her fists and looked Akatsu in the eyes, "_ Those eyes are full of confidence… I'm sorry Shiki… I should have come back sooner. Then you wouldn't be in this situation. _" Akatsu said in his mind and then turned around; Hikan was back up and was beginning to emanate a red aura._

 _"YoU BAStarD!" Hikan shouted again, his voice was deeper and distorted, he dashed towards Akatsu, his speed had increased too, but Akatsu trained with the most powerful person he knew._

 _"Come at me then boy!" Akatsu yelled and they dashed towards each other._

 _Shizuki watched as Hikan and Akatsu clashed, neither were giving the other an edge. They struck with the same amount of power and speed as each other. "Curse… please tell Akatsu to stop!" she begged, but she heard no response from the Curse._

 _Akatsu slashed at Hikan once more, but then Hikan quickly swerved around him and kneed him in the face, making Akatsu fall back to the ground. Hikan then crouched over him and held his fist back before swinging down. Akatsu was able to move out of the way before Hikan's fist collided. His fist shot into the ground and made a small crater in it's place. Hikan then got back up and disappeared from sight, he reappeared above Akatsu and swung his leg down. Akatsu threw his arm up to block the hit but he slid back a couple inches from Hikan._

 _Akatsu looked at Hikan, that red aura was still glowing around him and his irises shrunk down to the size of his pupils. Hikan ran towards him again, but Akatsu was ready this time. He placed his sword back to his side and waited until Hikan was at the right spot. Once Hikan reached the spot, Akatsu quickly lashed out. Nailing Hikan in the side, then he kicked Hikan and slashed again. Blood shot out on the ground, Hikan's eyes slowly shut as he laid his head on the ground, blood started to form a puddle around him._

 _"HIKAN!" Shizuki shouted and sprinted towards them, she pushed Akatsu out of the way and crouched over Hikan. "Why… why would you do this Akatsu!"_

 _"Shiki…" Akatsu muttered, "The monster is dead… you can come home with me now."_

 _"He's not a monster!" she shouted and looked back at him, tears stained her vision. "I left because I thought you were dead… and now you show back up and hurt Hikan! Just leave us be!"_

 _"..." Akatsu gritted his teeth, "Dammit!" he shouted and threw Shizuki to the side, he picked up Hikan and held his sword by his neck. "I'll kill you!"_

 _"HIKAN!"_

 _Hikan's eyes quickly shot up as he punched Akatsu across the jaw, making him stumble back. Then summoned a sword in his hand and was about to stab Akatsu, but Akatsu reacted quickly. He grabbed the other sword and pulled it out, he gritted his teeth as the markings slowly went up to his face and down his arm. He parried Hikan's strike and grabbed his neck, then threw him back towards Shizuki. He flew passed her and crashed into one of the nearby rocks. Blood shot out of his head as he landed on the ground._

 _Shizune ran towards him again, Akatsu was about to follow up his assault, but his body wouldn't move. " **You've done your job…** " the Curse said, Akatsu turned and walked away._

 _Shizuki sat in front of Hikan, putting his head on her lap. The wounds on him slowly regenerated, but he wasn't opening his eyes. Shizuki gritted her teeth and tears escaped from her eyes, the markings slowly grew on her and went around her entire body. "AHHHHHH!" she yelled as purple energy bursted from her._

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

I sat looking at the ground, IF bit her bottom lip. "Shizuki… it must have been hard." she said.

"Agreed." Makoto said, "Akatsu is not someone we should take lightly. If he was able to take out Hikan back then with a single attack, there's no telling what he's like now."

"Either way. We won't let him get away with this." Ozaki said and stood up, "We need to go to the area where Sanjiro and Hikan fought; maybe we can find something there."

I stood up from my chair, "Yeah, let's go."


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The four of us drove over to the area in Makoto's car, Makoto was driving while I was in the passenger seat, Ozaki and IF were in the back seats.

I sat staring ahead, I was trying my best to hold the Curse back. My anger was almost at its peak. I should've known beforehand that it was Akatsu behind everything! He's the only one that matches up to the events. The Curse said he would want to kill Hikan, but he wants revenge? For what?

"Shizuki? Are you alright?" Makoto asked not moving his head. "You've been awfully quiet this whole time."

"It's nothing. Just hoping that we can find something that leads us closer to the Gamindustri Graveyard." I replied and we continued ahead.

We stopped at Lowee's Basilicom and continued on foot, Ozaki and IF led the way while Makoto and I walked behind them. The two of them were talking amongst themselves this entire trip.

I glanced over to my right and saw a shadow move, reacting quickly I looked over and summoned my bow in my hands, quickly drawing back an arrow and firing. Hitting the tree in front of me.

"Shizuki, what is it?" Makoto asked, I looked back and saw he had Lazarus in his hand, Ozaki had his hand on his sword and IF had one of her blades out.

My bow disappeared in my hands, "I… I saw a shadow." I admitted and Makoto placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're hallucinating." Makoto said, I looked back and saw the same shadow.

"Look!" I shouted and pointed at where it stood, they all turned to look as it disappeared.

"Where?" Ozaki asked and looked around, I shook my head.

"I swear I saw something!" I argued, I saw something I know I did!

"Calm down Shizuki." Makoto advised, "your mind is just playing tricks on you. Don't worry."

"...alright." I said and took a deep breath, that's all it is. My mind playing tricks on me…

"Come on, we're almost there." IF pointed out and we all started walking again. I still kept looking behind me though.

We arrived in the area and saw that the trees were put out, but the craters and large packs of dirt were still in the same spot. Along with the missing side of the cliff, what even happened to it?

"Search the area, see if there's anything left." Ozaki commanded, all of us nodded and went in separate directions. I dug through the dirt and snow trying to find something useful. Then went and looked at the trees, I examined them so much that I ended up pulling off the bark on most of them.

I stood back up and turned back around and fell back to the ground. Looming over me was Akatsu looking down at me, I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked back. This time it was Makoto looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and held his hand out. I took ahold of it and he pulled me up.

"Y-Yeah. You just scared me is all." I replied as he pulled me up to my feet. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." he said and then looked back, "I don't think there's anything else here."

"IFFY! WATCH OUT!" we heard Ozaki yell followed by gunshots. Makoto and I ran over to where they were and saw Ozaki in front of IF. He held his pistol out aiming in front of him.

"What happened?" I questioned, IF looked over at me.

"I… I don't know… there was something after me." she said, we heard a low growl and I turned around. A flash was seen and then the beast appeared in front of us, all of us summoned our weapons and took our battle stances.

"I think we just found out what was trying to get you." Makoto pointed out, the beast made another low growl as a small blaster rose on it's shoulder. It started glowing blue.

"Watch out!" Ozaki shouted as the blaster fired a blue fireball. We all moved out of its path and watched it hit a tree, completely going through it and hit another tree behind it. I looked back and saw the beast right in front of me. It swiped down at me, I would have been sliced in two if Makoto didn't suddenly appear in front of me and block the attack.

With a flaming Reaper and Lazarus in his hands, he spun around trying to get a hit on the beast, but the beast backed away before he could even hit it. "Are you alright?" Makoto asked me, I nodded without taking my eyes off the beast.

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied and stepped in front of him. The beast started to charge its blaster again, but I held my bow up and charged an arrow, I fired at the beast as it shot its fireball, colliding with each other and resulting in a explosion. Ozaki fired more bullets into the smoke cloud before moving out of the way from another fireball. The smoke died down and the beast had disappeared. All of us paired back up and faced our backs to one another. Each of us were looking in different directions.

"Ozaki! There!" Makoto shouted and pointed to his left, Ozaki immediately fired in the direction he mentioned and we saw the bullet bounce off something and then more flashes appeared again. Revealing the beast again. "It's no use trying to use that stealth. My eyes can see more then even this world."

The beast roared in denial before reaching for something on it's belt. Holding up a small disc, he threw it towards Ozaki, but he held his sword up and deflected it. Then he ran towards it, "HAAAAAH!" he shouted and sliced down at the beast, but it simply swung its gauntlet up. Knocking Ozaki sword off course and gave a slice of his own, but Ozaki blocked it and diverted its claws away.

IF ran up to them and jumped into the air, slicing down at the beast as she fell. The beast blocked her attack and reached for her leg. But she jumped up and kicked the beast in the chest, using the momentum to jump back. Ozaki slashed at the beast again, but the result was the same. Ozaki walked back as the beast walked towards him, holding his gauntlet up ready to block the next attack.

Makoto and I ran towards them, changing my bow back into my katana while running, Makoto ran towards the beast as his daggers sparked with electricity. He dashed forward and swiped at the beast, making it roar in pain, then it swung its claws back at me, but I held my sword up and blocked the attack. Ozaki sliced at it as well and the beast shot his other claw out and started to block both of us.

After a couple more hits, we moved out of the way as Makoto ran in with his flaming daggers again. He sliced at the beast with swift powerful strikes before flipping them around, "HRAH!" he shouted and slammed the ground with his daggers, making fire explode on the ground and fly around them. I held my arms up to block the heat shooting out.

The beast collapsed onto one knee as Makoto placed his daggers over its neck. "It's over now beast. You have lost."

The beast didn't respond right away, it stared up at Makoto for a little bit before letting out a deep, gruesome laugh. " **Hehehehahahahahah.** "

Makoto was about to slice, but we all quickly moved our gazes over. A dark shadow passed by all of us, we heard Makoto grunt in pain and we looked back over to where he was. Makoto was flying to the right of the beast while the short figure was looming in the air with his feet kicked out.

He landed back on the ground and quickly looked over and started to run towards us, Ozaki fired three more bullets at him. But he jumped in flipped through the air, evading the bullets. Then kicked his foot up, coming down at Ozaki. IF got in the way and crossed her blades, when the figures heel connected, she flew down to the ground as her Qatar's shattered into pieces. Then they moved out of the way from Ozaki's slash and kicked their leg up again. Nailing Ozaki on the side of the jaw and dropping him down at IF's side.

Next he looked over at me, but didn't move. "I wouldn't make the same mistake your friends did and try to do something." the figure said.

"You…!" I growled and held my hand out and my sword flew out of my hand and flew towards him, he moved out of the way of its path and disappeared from sight, then appeared in front of me and punched me. I stumbled back a couple steps before the figure tackled me to the ground. He held my arms down as he sat on me, restricting me from getting up.

"I warned you." he said and looked back at the beast, he tilted his head at me to signal the beast to come here. The beast walked up to us and stepped on my chest, I let out a gasp for air as I felt the air in my lungs leave me. "I hope you had a good life…"

I saw the boy pull something out of his back pocket and raise it into the air, whatever it was quickly grew out to some type of spear, but it wasn't just any spear… it looked like the one IF and Ozaki said that almost hit them on their way to Lowee. He held it in the air and was about to impale me with it. I… I have no choice left…!

I felt power course though my veins as I felt the burning sensation rise on my neck going towards my face and my arm, as well as going across my chest. I kicked my foot up and hit the figures arm, knocking him off course and impaling the ground to me. The beast hoisted me up and chucked me towards the cliff, but I quickly threw my hand towards the ground, grabbing ahold of it and stopping myself before falling towards the cliff. I looked at the beast and the figure and saw them through purple vision.

They both let out roars of defiance and sprinted towards me. I held my arm out and my sword flew by the figure and hit the beast in the side. It let out a grunt in pain and one of it's claws shot out from its gauntlets then held it up and aimed it at me. The claws fired out of its gauntlet but I tilted my head over to dodge the attack. Then moved out of the way from a stab from the figure, he kept swinging the Javelin around as I dodged and moved out of the way. Then, once he went for another stab, I sidestepped and grabbed his neck, I tightened my grip on it before pushing him down to his knees. He looked up at me and grabbed my wrist.

I heard running coming towards me and I looked behind the figure, the beast was running in a full out sprint. It raised its leg and hit me right in the face with its boot. I rolled across the ground and stopped face-down. The beast walked towards me and grabbed my the back of my yukata, lifting me off the ground. Once fully up, I shot my head up and held my arm out, my sword came flying towards us, aiming straight for the beasts back. But the figure shouted, "MOVE!"

The beast dropped me and jumped out of the way, but then I flipped the sword around and caught it, I quickly advanced towards the beast and sliced at him. Catching it on its armor, but I didn't stop there. I changed my sword into a bow and shot an arrow point blank at the beast. Making it fall back with a roar of pain.

The figure looked at me and yelled in frustration while he ran towards me, I quickly switched my attention to him and dodged another punch, then grabbed his throat again. I lifted him into the air and turned towards the cliff. Then looked back at him, I walked over to the cliff…

"SHIZUKI! NO!" I heard Makoto yell, but I didn't care. I've had enough of these damn figures and that fucking beast. I'll kill every one of them and make my way to Akatsu.

The figure struggled to get out of my grip, kicking and flopping around, trying to get out of my grip. The figure then reached at my face and stuck his fingers in my eyes. I shouted in pain and stumbled back. Blinded by his fingers, I threw him over my shoulder, but I held on quickly, I felt something come off as I threw him. I held my hands over my eyes and slowly opened them. I could still see clearly. I looked in my free hand and saw a replica of the beasts mask. I quickly looked back and saw that the figure had another black mask under it. He slowly got up and held his hand over the left side of his face, but you could see see his eye through the mask, it was scrunched up so you could barely see it, but you still can see the black irises.

He got up and fell back down, I held my arm out to shoot my sword towards him, but Makoto ran up and pulled my arm down, "Shizuki no! Stop!" he shouted at me, I stared at him for a little bit before gritting my teeth. I looked back at the figure.

"This is a message for Akatsu." I said, "Tell him that he's not getting his hands on Hikan."

The figure slowly got to his feet, "So he is alive? And who's this Akatsu person you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! We know that's who's controlling you all!" I shouted, but the figure stumbled back over to the beast, who was still lying on the ground.

"I don't know who you're talking about… no-one controls us. We're all just trying to lead Gamindustri to peace."

"You…!" I growled again and held my arm out, my sword shot towards him.

"SHIZUKI!" Makoto yelled again, but the figure grabbed the beast and reached over at the shadow of one of the trees, then they both vanished into. My sword lodged itself in the ground where they were. I felt Makoto pull me towards him, "Shizuki stop!"

In reaction, I grabbed his neck. He gasped in surprise as my hand tightened on his neck. "You... you let them get away! I had them!"

Then I felt another hand grab my arm, IF. "Shizuki calm down."

Staring at her I slowly backed away, then I felt the marks slowly go back down towards my neck. I let out a few deep breaths before grabbing my head and dropping to my knees. IF crouched down and held my shoulders. "Hah… hah… IF… I'm… hah… sorry." I apologized… why am I so stupid… I broke my promise again!

"It's alright Shizuki. You've got nothing to be sorry for." she replied and we hugged each other. Makoto coughed before spitting to the side.

"Makoto…" I called out after letting go of IF.

"It's alright." he said and rubbed his neck, "you've got a steel grip."

I didn't say anything, I need to stop using that power… I can't keep using it…

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

Neptune was passed out beside me on the couch, I put her dress and her hoodie back on just in case Histy happened to show up. We switched over to a different room though. I had my shirt off laying over my shoulder.

I got out of Neptune's grip and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower before I head home, I walked into bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm covered in sweat…

After taking off my clothes, I unwrapped the bandages on my chest and looked into the mirror one more time. You wouldn't really know that I was shot, the place where the bullet hit me was replaced with skin, but it was darker then my usual skin, that's really all you can say about it.

After that I got into the shower and scrubbed myself down with soap. While scrubbing my mind wandered off, this is just the first day… I still have to go through two more days. Not only that but I still don't feel any power in me at all… That same usual heat that I get isn't there.

And then there's Nepgear, I can tell that something was bothering her from how she looked. She had to be lying when she said she was going to bed early. Could it be that she feels the same way like Uni did? That I'm taking Neptune from her? I don't think that's the case but I'm not really sure… I should talk to her.

After getting out of the shower, I dried myself off and put some new clothes on. This time it was just some red sweatpants. Then I put on a black T-Shirt and grabbed more bandages. Compa said that I should keep my chest wrapped up until the three day period is over, but I can't really do this myself… Maybe Nepgear will help me if she's awake.

I walked out of the bathroom with the towel still around my neck, I walked towards the Nep Sisters room. I opened the door and poked my head in, Nepgear was still up alright, she was writing in the little journal again.

"Hey Nepgear?" I called out to her, she looked back at me before turning her full body to me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. I can." she replied, I held the bandages out.

"Can you help wrap these around me? Please?" I asked and she stood up in her chair.

"Yeah. I'll help you." she said and smiled at me, I walked into her room and took off my shirt. I sat down on the bed and held the bandages to her.

"I'll let you know when to stop." I said and she nodded, her face was red.

"Mhm." she replied and started to wrap the bandages around me. She was… really close… and she smelled nice… what am I thinking?!

"Hey Nepgear? Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her, she didn't take her eyes off the bandages.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired." she replied, it's pretty much obvious now.

"Nepgear…" She finished wrapping them around me and dropped her hands to her lap. "Nepgear?" I called out to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hikan… I know… that you like Neptune and Shizuki…" she said without looking me in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I am in a relationship with both of them, but why are you acting like this?"

"..."

"Nepgear-" I was stopped abruptly as Nepgear lunged at me and pressed her lips to mine, knocking us both back on the bed. Nepgear had one of her hands on my shoulder and the other wrapped around my head. I closed my eyes and wrapped one of my arms around her body and the other on her head. Pulling us close…

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **And there you have it everyone! One of the other members of Hikans harem! I apologize _mgasmsms_ , but Nepgear was the next one for Hikan's harem. Good try for a guess though! Anyway, The other reason I have this A/N is because schools been picking up more quickly then I thought. I don't have many opportunities to write as I want due to studying for finals. But I'll try to write as much as I can in the future! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Nepgear continued to kiss me for a couple more seconds before releasing, both of us breathing hard for air. "Hikan… I want you to look at me too." Nepgear told, I stared at her eyes. The feeling in her expression was serious.

"Nepgear…" I said and leaned up, "This is what was troubling you so much?" I asked and she nodded. I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. No problem Nepgear." I said and pulled her head closer to mine so that our foreheads were touching. I've already said the same things to Neptune, Shizuki, and Noire. This is no different…

"TIME OUT!" We heard a sudden shout from the door, both of us looked at the door and saw Neptune standing there with her arms crossed. "Nepgear… even you would want to take Hikan away?"

"Now Neptune-"

"You're not the only one that likes him!" Nepgear suddenly retaliated, catching me off guard. "I… I l-love him too!"

Neptune walked over and Nepgear stood up, "I'm the one that got with him first! Hikan belongs to me!" Neptune retorted.

"He's not just yours!" Nepgear yelled back.

"Girls please!" I attempted to get some peace between them, but it doesn't seem likes it's working.

"I can't even believe my younger sister would try to do this!"

"...I can't my believe my older sister is this childish!"

"ENOUGH!" my voice boomed, fire shot out of my fists as well. "This is the exact same as when you were fighting with the other CPU's back then!" I yelled at Neptune, they were left stunned as they stared at me.

"Then… who do you choose?" Nepgear suddenly said, putting me on the spot.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Who do you choose? Me or Nepgear?"

I stared between them before shaking my head, "You two…" I muttered and grabbed both of them, pulling them close to me, "I can't choose between any of you. I love you all equally." Nepgear smiled and wrapped her arms around me, returning my hug. Neptune did the same.

"Hikan…"

"Awww… I can't blame you!"

After a couple more seconds, we broke apart. But Neptune and Nepgear exchanged looks.

"Just so you know Nepgear, I won't give up that easily." she said and looked at Nepgear with a competitive look. "I won't let you win Hikan without a fight." Neptune taunted, I saw a smile form on Nepgears lips. Followed by her own competitive look.

"I won't lose!" she said, I smiled as well.

"I'm going to head home, the suns almost down and I still got another two more days left. Though I can feel a little bit of power returning already." I said and looked at my arm, I can feel a little bit of that heat…

"Oh you'll get it back. You got that plot armor remember?" Neptune called me out.

"I try not to think about it." I said while I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. "Make sure to do those quests tomorrow Neptune."

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Neptune said and clung to my arm, "Nighty night lover!" she said and smiled at me.

Nepgear came up and turned my head towards her and blushed, but then gave a quick peck to my lips. "G-G-Goodnight Hikan." she stated, leaving Neptune's mouth agaped.

I walked out of the room and waved at them before shutting the door and walking down the stairs… Sometimes I hate it when I say something like that… but I also love it.

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Shizuki and the others were on their way back to Planeptune, Makoto was still driving while Shizuki sat in the passenger seat, her head was down in her hand while she leaned to the side, her hair blowing in the wind.

IF and Ozaki were chatting amongst themselves while looking at Shizuki. "She's getting more dangerous…" Ozaki whispered, IF shook her head.

"It's not her fault… she would have been killed if she didn't use it. It was a life or death situation." IF vouched for her, Shizuki could barely hear what they were saying but she didn't mind if it was about her. She was angry at herself for using that power, and she lied to Hikan yet again.

The ride was mostly silent after that, Makoto took Shizuki home. She stepped out of the car and turned back to the three of them. "Please…" she muttered, "Please don't tell Hikan."

Ozaki and IF exchanged looks, but Makoto smirked. "Of course. We didn't see anything." he said, Shizuki nodded and walked back towards the front door. Makoto shifted the car in drive and they drove off.

Shizuki walked through her door and went towards the couch, collapsing onto it. _You dumbass Shizuki…_ she thought to herself.

" **Don't beat yourself up over it, you had to use me. Or you would have been killed.** " The Curse's voice ringed in the room. Shizuki sat up and looked over towards the kitchen, seeing the Curse sitting down in front of the fridge.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to lie to Hikan." Shizuki replied and stood up. Walking past the Curse, she sat up as well and walked behind her with her hands behind her back clasped together.

" **Then don't lie. Problem solved.** " the Curse said and walked faster, getting in front of Shizuki and walking backwards. " **Besides, we were this close getting to see just who that figure was!** "

"You act so carefree. Just what are you trying to pull?" Shizuki asked, the two of them entering her room now.

" **I already told you, we need to be on the same page to fight Akatsu. It's bad enough that he was able to invade your dream like that.** " The Curse answered and plopped on Shizuki's bed.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. You're not going to kill the others."

" **Geeeeeez, don't you think I know that?** " the Curse replied and crossed her arms, " **It's clear enough that you won't let me even if I tried.** "

Shizuki stared at the Curse, she didn't want to trust it at all, though the Curse never admitted defeat to anything. At all. "Fine. We can work together… but if you even try to do anything…"

" **I get it! Sheesh!** " the Curse said and hopped off the bed, " **How about this? Tomorrow we'll head out by the mountain and try to advance my power. Maybe we can somehow match Akatsu.** "

"...Alright." Shizuki agreed and turned around, going towards her dresser and opening it. Getting a pair of purple night pants and a matching shirt. She took her yukata off and put her legs through the pants leg but, before she could pull them up, she felt something wet hit her neck, making her skin crawl. "W-What the hell!" She turned and saw the Curse floating at her level smiling mischievously. She put her hand on where she felt the wet feeling, "Did… did you just lick me?!"

" **Yeah. I did.** " The Curse replied and slowly looked down, " **I have to say… you're growing quickly.** "

Shizuki's face quickly turned red, she covered herself in her arms. "Cut it out!"

The Curse put her hands on Shizuki's arms and pulled them down without even trying, then grabbed one of her breasts, Shizuki muffled her moan. " **It's fine… we're the exact same person aren't we?** "

"Stop it!" Shizune said and pushed the Curse back. The Curse looked back up and puffed out her cheeks.

" **What's the big deal? We can bond like this you know…** " The Curse replied before teleporting behind Shizuki again, grabbing ahold of her breasts and started fondling. Shizuki held in her moans. " **They're so big! They just sink in my hands.** "

"Stop…" Shizuki begged, but it wasn't working. Her body was getting hot.

The Curse turned Shizuki's head to face hers, then pressed her lips to Shizuki's. After a couple seconds, they released from each other. " **Heh. I teased you enough.** " the Curse said and waved her hand through the air. Causing Shizuki's vision to go black.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The figure lended the beast his shoulder as the two of them stumbled through the destroyed ground, the red skies of the Gamindustri Graveyard loomed over them. They kept walking until they got to the center of the place. A giant tree stood in the center of the Graveyard, though it didn't have any sort of branches or leaves like a normal tree, it had roots that stuck into the ground. And had bright green screens going up the tree then, at the top of the tree, it had a giant red eye formation.

The figure and the beast started going towards a destroyed building, they walked into it and collapsed on the floor, breathing hard.

The beast rolled on its side and reached towards its belt again, grabbing more of those cylinders and took them apart. It stabbed them into its abdomen and roared in pain. Then got back up to its feet.

"Lucky. I wish those worked on us." the figure said, the beast held its hand out to him and pulled him to his feet, Then grunted and growled. "Yeah… I know…"

"You idiot!" a voice yelled and a girl came from around the corner, her long black hair was neatly straightened down her back and her matching black eyes showed anger. "You should have known not to go back!"

"I thought that we could observe them more. I wasn't expecting them to be there Uka." The figure replied.

"And what if you were killed? Is that what you want?" Uka said and looked at the beast, "you should of left this thing to die and stayed here."

The figures arm twitched after hearing this. "What did you just say…?"

Uka put her hands on her hips, "Are you hard of hearing? I said you should have let this thing die-" Before Uka could finish her sentence, the figure lashed out towards her. Grabbing her neck and driving her to the ground.

"How dare you…" the figure muttered, they sounded like they were gritting their teeth. "How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"L-Let me go…!" Uka pleaded and kicked, but the figure wasn't willing to comply.

"Let me tell you this: that thing is like everything else. He's a living being like all of us!"

Uka looked at the figure in the one eye she could see. She gave a terrified look. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please let me go!"

"Pathetic…" the figure muttered and let go of her, he got off of her and turned around then, once she sat up, turned around quickly and kicked Uka on the side of the head. "I don't even know why we have you around."

"Enough!" another voice was heard and Sanjiro came from around the corner. His armor was off so you could see his bulky form. He now had a dirty white shirt with two strings crossing the other on the top of the shirt, showing off the top part of his chest. He had a pair of black pants on and he also wore brown fur boots. He still had the glowing sword on his side. "Is this what you actually want? We're supposed to stop the fighting and keep everything peaceful. Not spread violence farther."

The figure held their head with their hand and gritted their teeth. "Gh…!" their head was pounding, it felt like it could explode at any second. _Not good…!_ the figure thought.

"Go rest a little while. You deserve it." Sanjiro said before grabbing Uka and lending her his shoulder, "Come on Uka."

"*sniff* Sanjirooo…" she whined as he helped her walk. She stuck her arm through his and clinged to him.

"Stop that. I already told you that I'm married." Sanjiro denied and pulled his arm away.

"But Sanji!"

The beast walked up to the figure and grunted again. "Yeah… that bitch deserves to die…" the figure said before falling to one knee in pain. The beast held its hand out to him, but he raised his arm. "Just… go! This is bigger then the last…!"

The beast hesitated at first, but then backed up and walked back out the exit. The figure dropped to both knees and held his hands on his head. He tore his mask off and let out a painful yell. A part of red aura rose behind him and kept going, making it about ten feet tall before disappearing. Then he dropped his head back to the ground and gave a bunch of deep breaths.

He slowly raised his head and leaned back, but didn't drop to his back. He got back up to his feet and started walking forward. He went through several rooms before coming to a door, he reached for the handle and opened it. Walking inside, all it had was a chair and someone occupying that chair: Kotomi.

Kotomi's jacket was thrown off and was lying on the ground beside her, she had more bruises and cuts on her face and arms, and her clothes were almost destroyed, but they still covered a good bit of her decent parts. She looked up at the figure and her eyes widened. "Y-You're…!"

The figure put his hand on her mouth and smirked, "Hello Kotomi… I hope you won't try to run away again. You can't escape from here, no matter what you do." the figure said and put his other hand on her forehead, "Sleep."

Kotomi's eyes shut as her body went limp. The figure took his hand off her mouth and turned back towards the door, he walked through it. He turned again to go down the hall, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he looked back.

"Master?! What are you doing here?" the figure said then turned and crouched down.

Behind the figure was a man in a long sleeved white jacket on with white pants, part of the jacket was open revealing most of his chest but he had nothing underneath it, his abs were showing in the bottom part of his jacket and he had white gloves on and white pants on as well, along with white boots. On his right side was a white sword and on the left side was a black sword. And he also had snow white hair.

"I've come to see the progress you've done. How much closer is the teleporter?" the man said.

"It'll be done here soon."

"Good. Rise." the man replied and the figure got back to his feet, "Don't worry, soon we'll have our revenge on him… and please, call me Akatsu."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

When the sun rose, IF's eyes slowly opened with it. She laid up in her bed and stretched before rubbing her eyes. After that she threw the covers off and stood up, going towards her bathroom. On her way she flipped up one of her many phones and looked through the messages. She got a message from Compa saying that she'll be at the hospital all day again. She got multiple messages from the Guilds saying what needed to be done, then there was a message from Ozaki, making her heart race:

 **Iffy, could you come over to Lowee? We need your help with something. I'll give you the details once you get here.**

IF was wondering what exactly they needed. Maybe they found a dungeon filled with monsters and they needed help with it… there was only one way to find out. IF typed back: **I'll be there in a couple minutes. Then walked into the bathroom.**

After she showered and got dressed she left her house and started riding on her bike. At first she wanted to contact Shizuki and have her come with, but she hesitated after remembering how depressed she was. Shizuki had to use that power in order to compete with both the beast and that figure. Not only that but she had to hold it in since she talked about Akatsu, the one person that Shizuki despises above all else. She wanted to give Shizuki time off.

After a couple of minutes of riding, IF arrived in Lowee. She drove up to the Basilicom and went through the door, seeing some of the Basilicom workers walking around, some of them were completely drenched in water. No doubt from Rom and Rams tricks. IF went down towards the barracks and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Takahata was holding it opened as Ozaki and Nishihara were looking at a map. Nishihara pointed at a spot and Ozaki nodded. All of them were in their soldier uniforms.

"Yo. IF's here." Takahata called out, Ozaki and Nishihara looked up from the map, Ozaki smiled.

"Good, we can move out then." he said and folded the map, putting it in his back pocket. Nishihara and Takahata went ahead and walked out the door.

"What's the mission?" IF asked, Ozaki pulled the map back out and they walked out the door, IF shut it behind them. The map showed the entire area of Lowee up until the borders.

"You remember the mercenaries that were here back then?" he asked and pointed at the area, it was just a little bit away from the mountain.

"Yeah."

"Well, while we were out doing our rounds in this area. We spotted some people… but they weren't just anyone."

"Wait… are you saying…?"

"Yeah, they're Savior Members." Ozaki stated, "There were four of them, they all were walking towards the base of the mountain here." he said and pointed at the bottom of the mountain on the map. "We would have intercepted them, but we didn't know if we could take them. They were armed to the teeth too. Snipers on their backs and swords on their sides. One of them was holding an assault rifle."

"I see…" IF replied, she didn't know if Hikan got them all or not, but I guess that means he didn't. "Then let's go. We can take care of them."

"I hope so, Lady Blanc is still busy working and Makoto said he was busy as well. Hikan's still on the shelf and Shizuki…"

IF smiled, "I focus on the positives, I don't know about you." she said and headed towards up the stairs, Ozaki closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course, I forgot." he said and followed her up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuki got up from her bed and did what she did everyday: showered, put on some new clothes, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and then tied it into a ponytail. After that, she left the bathroom and saw the Curse sitting on the couch waiting for her.

" **Are you ready?** " she asked and Shizuki nodded.

"Yeah, let's do this." she replied and the Curse smiled and disappeared, Shizuki left her house and drove off towards the mountain. The Curse was sitting behind her swinging her legs on the side.

" **Now I see why you do this. It feels nice!** "

"Why are you acting like this? Usually you're serious and barely show any sort of emotion."

" **Hmm… good question.** " the Curse said and put her hands behind her head, " **Too be honest, I'm not sure. Maybe it's just the child side of you that I got!** "

For once in her life, Shizuki smirked at what the Curse said, "Shut up…" she said and kept zooming ahead, did the Curse change this much in such a short time? Or was it that it was angry at Akatsu for actually being able to get away from the Curses control? Shizuki didn't want to trust it at all but, at the same time, she didn't know what to think. Was it really alright to trust the Curse now?

After a little while, Shizuki stopped at the base of the mountain, she looked up at it before letting out a deep breath. She turned back to the Curse, "Alright, let's get this started. What do I need to do."

The Curse put her hands together behind her back, " **First, we need to activate it. Then after that I'm going to put more power in. You need to hold it in. Don't let it out or it'll go out of control. And just to be safe, we're going to do it inside your head.** "

"Alright…" Shizuki agreed and shut her eyes, prepared for what happens next.

" **Hold it together.** " The Curse reminded and she felt the burning sensation on her neck, then felt the markings slowly go up. " **Don't fight it! It'll be more painful and slower!** " Shizuki then relaxed as the markings fully enveloped her, going up towards her face and down her arm. She gritted her teeth in pain. " **Good.** "

"Now... what…?" Shizuki said through grinding teeth. She felt a hand go on her head.

" **Now here comes the most painful part… Please try to bear with it or all of this will be in vain.** " The Curse answered and she felt the scene around her change.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a place where she didn't expect. Men and women were walking around looking at papers and working on several computers. She knew exactly where she was: the Planeptune Saviors hideout.

She turned around in circles and looked around the area, then she looked down at herself, she was still a kid. Is this what the Curse meant by the most painful part?

"Shizuki?" A voice called out to her, she turned around and saw a young Hikan. His face still showed no emotion just like back then. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for the Lastation hideout."

That's right, she remembered now. She left to seek out Saito, she wanted to know what was going on with Hikan. "Ah… well…" she struggled to say, she forgot how nervous she was back then, every time she saw Hikan her heart would skip multiple beats. "I… I was getting ready to go.."

Hikan walked up to Shizuki and put his hand on her head, she was smaller than he was, she went up to his chest; the perfect height for a head pat. She looked up at him, "Do you want to watch me train for a bit?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go. I'll see you later?" She replied, Hikan only nodded before turning and walking away. Then she went on her way, she walked through the hideout before getting to Saito's office. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in." Saito voice was heard through the door. Shizuki walked in and saw him sitting down reading a document, he still looked kinda young with his black hair, but the grey was starting to grow in. "Ah Shizuki, What brings you here?"

"I've heard others say that you're doing something with Hikan."

"They say the truth."

"Then…" Shizuki bit her lip. "What will you do with Hikan?" She asked, Saito looked up from his book and looked over at her.

"We will make sure that he can control his power. We have a device that can help him." Saito replied, Shizuki looked down at the ground.

"It… It won't kill him will it?" She asked, Saito shook his head and crouched down on the ground in front of her.

"Of course not. We are simply adding something to him." Saito said and patted her shoulder.

"But, Hikan is already hurt as it is, his power grows the more angry he is."

"Shizuki, Hikan will be fine I promise. Now get ready to leave, you and Hikan will be the first ones out."

After that Shizuki walked back out his office and walked back towards the lobby, she passed by the simulation rooms and saw something flash inside. She peered into one of the rooms and saw Hikan crouched over Nagana, a sword in his hand aiming at Nagana.

"Stop!" Shizuki shouted and ran into the room, both the boys looked over at her. Hikan got off of Nagana.

Nagana stood back up to his feet, "you're lucky your girlfriend is here to save you." He said with a smirk, Hikan glared at him.

"If she wasn't here you would be dead at my feet." Hikan snarled.

"Stop you two, we're supposed to be working together. Not fighting!" Shizuki said with a blushed face, Hikan glanced over at her.

"Shizuki, I don't know why you get involved in our little battles, you only want Lastation's CPU gone, why do you want to protect me so much?" Hikan questioned.

"Well… I…"

Hikan glared over at Nagana. "Nagana, get out of here." he warned, Nagana then smiled and left the room. Hikan returned his gaze to Shizuki. "That reminds me… why do you hate Lastation so much?"

"Hikan… will you stay with all of us? Even when this is over?"

"What do you mean? I'll only be where I'm needed, Saito said that once this is all over, then I can leave whenever I wanted."

"Hikan… can I come with you?" Shizuki asked, Hikan gave her a one of his rare soft smiles.

"Of course you can come with me." he said and the scene started to change again.

It changed over into the Lastation hideout. Shizuki was on the ground almost unconscious. She glanced over and saw Hikan throwing punches and slashing at the several Savior members. He had a red aura glowing around him as he slashed around, a loud sound was heard followed by a shout from Hikan.

 _N-No!_ Shizuki thought, _I remember what this is!_

"Secure him!" Another shout was heard, Hikan shouted at the top of his lungs. Shizuki felt hands grab her arms and pull her up. It was then that she gained consciousness, she kicked her legs trying to get away.

"Let me go!" she yelled and pulled away from the arms, she ran towards where they took Hikan, but Nagana came out from the corner and swung his foot up, hitting her on her right temple and sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Nice try Shizuki." he said and smirked, "but we can't have you interfering."

"I knew it!" she shouted, "You were going to kill him aren't you!"

"Yes and no. Hikan can't hold the power himself, so we're giving him something that can. Basically, he's going to be taken over by something else."

"No! I won't let you!" she rebelled and tried to stand up, but she was quickly taken off the ground.

"Yes. You will." Nagana said, "take her away."

After that, time went faster and now Shizuki was running through the halls, the markings on her face and arms. Slicing anything that got in her way, she killed without mercy and no-one could stop her. She grabbed ahold of one of the guards and threw him across the room, he flew through a set of doors and landed on the other side of a circular room.

Shizuki ran in and changed her sword into a bow. Sitting in the middle of the room was a machine with Hikan strapped to it. He had marks all over his body from the fights and a large bandage on his left eye. She looked up and shot the machine with a charged arrow, then tore the straps off of Hikan and took him down.

Her eyes drenched with tears, she put his head on her lap and started to cry. She put her head on his bloodstained chest, "*hic* Hikan… I'm sorry… *hic*"

Hikan's hand slowly rose as he patted her head again, she looked at his face and saw him smiling. "So...rr...y." he said before he shut his eye and his hand dropped.

"HIKAN!" she yelled as energy bursted from her again. "AHHHHHHH!"

She opened her eyes but didn't see the world outside, all she saw was a black void, but it quickly changed to the outside world. She saw her younger self holding Hikan when Akatsu smashed his head into the rock, she turned and saw Hikan die in her arms back when he crashed into Gamindustri from Celestia.

The same scenes kept playing throughout her vision, each of them showed Hikan close to death.

"Stop!" She begged and held her hands on her head. "Stop it! Please!"

" **Bear with it Shizuki! Forget the pain!** " The Curse demanded, why was she torturing her so much?! Was this her plan all along?!

"I can't! Stop please!"

After more and more of the same scenes, Shizuki started to realize it… "Forget the pain…" she went through the same scenes again, but instead of getting upset or angry she showed no emotion. "I get it now."

After all of those memories went, she opened her eyes and saw herself at the bottom of the mountain again, the Curse was still standing at the base of it. " **You did it!** " she said, Shizuki pulled up her sleeves an looked at her arms and saw the markings on her arm going up to her face.

"I can… control it more." she said and moved around, she held her hands out and felt energy course through them. A ball of energy popped out. "I want to test this…"

" **Your friends are in trouble at the base of the mountain over there. Shall we?** " The Curse proposed, Shizuki closed her hand into a fist and smiled.

"Lets."

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

 **To think that this story would be close to it's prequel... that's awesome don't you think? Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

IF, Ozaki, and his team were slowly making progress towards the bottom of the mountain. They all kept looking around for any suspicious activity, but nothing came up.

"Once we arrive at the destination, keep an eye for cover. No doubt this will become a shoot-out." Ozaki advised, everyone else nodded as they kept walking.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the base of the mountain. They immediately noticed the base camp that was set up, it flashed in for a second after they walked a specific range. All of them took cover behind some trees.

Ozaki peeked his head out and saw one of the members walking around the area with a pitcher over his shoulder, he was as tall as Ozaki. His brown hair was spiked down in the back and stood up in the front. He had matching brown eyes and he had a normal civilian outfit on with his black unzipped jacket with a bunch of pockets on the front of it and there were one on both of his sleeves, it was a perfect fit since you could see his arms clearly with no wrinkles. He had a white t-shirt underneath it and a pair of black cargo pants to go with it along with matching sneakers.

He sat the pitcher down on the ground and ran his hand through his hair. "Hah… that… was a bitch." he said out loud and looked over at the tent "Hey Kane! I got the water!"

After saying this, another man came out from the tent, easily as tall as Nishihara. He wore a matching jacket but he had a blue shirt with a smoking skull design on instead of a white shirt. His slicked black hair stood up on his head and he had a small beard to go with it along with black eyes. He had a scar across his head and a large scar on his left cheek. And he wore camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Nice job." Kane replied, his voice was deep and gruesome, "And you made sure no-one followed you?"

"If anyone did, I would have took them out quickly." the white shirt member said and Kane put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear Masashi." he said and rubbed his stomach, "Who's turn is it to make dinner?"

"I think it's Moronobu's turn." Masashi replied and winked, causing Kane to laugh.

"He's the best cook out of all of us!" Kane said and pulled Masashi closer to him. "Now, we should scout out the defenses."

IF heard a branch break and she looked over at where she heard it, another member was looking straight at her. He wore the same outfit as Kane and Masashi, his shirt was black and his was hair was a combed over blonde color with bright blue eyes. He clenched his fists before running out into the open. "Intruders!" he yelled and ran towards the camp, causing Kane and Masashi to look over.

"What are you talking about Joji? There's no way-" Masashi was saying, but stopped abruptly when they saw IF, Ozaki, Takahata, and Nishihara all step out from the trees and into the open. "Oh."

The Savior Members had their hands resting on their hilts of their swords while Ozaki and Takahata had their hands on theirs as well. IF was ready to release her Qatar's and Nishihara had his fists clenched.

"Moronobu, get out here." Kane ordered and a younger boy came out of the tent, he didn't even look eighteen. He had cut his hair down to a buzz cut and he had green eyes. He wore matching outfits like everyone else, but he only came up to IF's height.

Moronobu looked at each of the people in front of him before pointing at IF. "You… I remember you."

IF didn't change her expression in the slightest, "Oh?"

"You may not remember me… but I know it well." Moronobu said and clenched his fists, "back in the invasion… you and that girl… you killed my friends…"

IF couldn't think of who he was talking about, but the invasion is something everyone should know. The invasion he's was referring too was the Saviors invasion, they went through the teleporters for the Goddesses to get back to their nations from Celestia and invaded the nation's from the inside. It took a long time to fix the messes, and a lot of people from both sides were killed in the onslaught…

"It was a life or death choice, and they chose death." IF replied.

"So what now? I remember you." Kane said and pointed at Ozaki, "you were that one guy who let Hikan out of the torture chambers."

"I see there are still people that remember me from back then." Ozaki said and pulled his sword from his side. "In the name of Lady White Heart, you four are under arrest."

Kane gave a sinister smiled. "And in the name of The Saviors, we resist." He said and all of them took swords out, "you won't leave here alive!"

Ozaki and Masashi clashed together with their swords, sparks flew off as they exchanged blows. Ozaki pushed him back before lifting his knee up for a strike, but Masashi sidestepped out of the way and kicked his knee up, hitting Ozaki in the gut. Ozaki coughed out spit and dropped his sword before throwing his elbow down on Masashi's shoulder. Then tackled him to the ground and punched his face twice, Masashi kicked Ozaki off of him before slashing at him.

Ozaki was forced to take evasive action, but saw an opening in one of Masashi's swings, he kicked at his arm and hit Masashi's wrist, knocking his sword out of his hand and making him reel back. But Masashi reached for his pistol and aimed it at Ozaki, Ozaki moved in quickly and pulled Masashi's arm up, making him fire up towards the sky, then he started to hit Masashi in the gut and chest with fast heavy punches. Masashi kicked him back and walked towards him again.

Moving over to Takahata, he was on the ground and was blocking punches from Joji. Takahata rolled over and started to throw punches of his own, then he picked up Joji by his shirt collar and punched again, but Joji diverted his fist away and kicked Takahata's knee, making him fall down to one and Joji retaliated by standing up quickly, grabbed Takahata's head, and hit several knee strikes.

Takahata fell on the ground again, Joji stomped his boot on Takahata's stomach and grabbed his uniform collar, this time pulling him up. But Takahata grabbed his arm, pulled him down then stood over him and rammed his knee into his back, then grabbed his head and pulled back. Joji screamed out in pain as Takahata pulled back on his head. But Joji pushed himself up and flipped on his back. Causing more pain to him, but he was able to get Takahata to release his hold. Joji got back up and breathed hard, but he reached towards his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. He flipped it around and turned back to Takahata, who was back on his feet.

Takahata put his hands in front of him, he dodged Joji's first swing and ducked under the next. Then he grabbed Joji's arm and yanked it towards him then flipped it over and took the knife from his hand and tried to wrestle Joji to the ground. However, Joji was stronger, he pushed Takahata to the ground and grabbed the sword from his side and held it in the air. Takahata then sat up and head butted Joji, knocking him off.

Nishihara and Kane were throwing punches at each other and dodging each other's attacks. Nishihara threw one more punch, Kane ducked under it and tackled Nishihara trying to pull him to the ground but Nishihara caught his footing and stayed on his feet, he kicked his knees into Kane's abdomen but Kane blocked the hits by putting his arms on his abdomen, then broke away from Nishihara and punched him in the face.

Nishihara stumbled back holding his cheek, but he used that to his advantage. He spun around and lifted his arm over his head, his great sword appearing in it and he slammed the ground. Kane wisely moved out of its path before it could land. Nishihara then spun around in circles with his blade, trying to swipe at Kane, who kept backing away. Nishihara swiped one last time, but Kane grabbed his sword from his side and slashed at him, stopping the attack. Nishihara pulled back and Kane swiped again, but Nishihara held his arm up in front of him and a metal shield appeared on his forearm.

Kane stepped back as Nishihara's shield disappeared, Nishihara then held his great sword in both hands then ran towards Kane, he swiped down at Kane once in front of him, Kane sidestepped out of the way before going for a stab, but Nishihara moved out of the way and swiped to his side. Kane gritted his teeth after Nishihara was able to get a strike on him. Then he ran towards Nishihara and slashed at him quickly, but Nishihara was able to dodge most of the hits and blocked the last ones with his shield. Then he slashed up at Kane, causing him to jump back to dodge. Nishihara continued his pursuit.

Switching over to the last two. IF was blocking each of Moronobu's slashes, but he was moving fast enough so that she couldn't retaliate. She kept backing up towards the trees as Moronobu continued to step forward and attack. Once they reached the trees, IF ducked one of his slashes and jumped onto the tree, springing over him and slicing down. Moronobu blocked the attack and turned back to IF; she swung at him with her Qatar's and pressed her attacks faster then he did. She swiped up, knocking his sword out of his hand.

Moronobu jumped back and dodged another swipe from IF before reaching for his pocket and pulled out small daggers. He blocked IFs next strike and grinded his dagger against her other Qatar, both of them were looking each other in the eyes. IF stepped back and blocked more attacks from Moronobu. After they swiped at eachother one last time, they both reached for their pockets and pulled out pistols, both of them aiming at each other.

"You could have changed you know." IF pointed out, "then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Change? Why?" Moronobu replied, "What would have changed? I would still be living under the CPU's orders."

"You wouldn't have to be captured idiot!"

"I'd rather die then listen to those… _things_." he said and they both fired their guns, but they both dodged at the same time.

IF sprinted towards him and shot her Qatar out again, she thrusted her arm out for a stab, catching Moronobu in his arm, blood shot out of his arm when IF pulled it out, then she kicked him to the ground. "I'm sorry for the way you were living… but this is the life you chose." she said and aimed her gun at him again, "you have lost."

"I may have lost… but what about them?" he replied and as he finished the sentence, IF felt an arm wrap around her waist and then one around her neck. She turned and saw Masashi clinging to her, he picked her up and slammed her down to the ground. Grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her back. She looked over and saw Takahata collapsed on the ground and Nishihara knocked out against a tree. Ozaki was still trying to get out of Kane's grip.

"Let her go!" Ozaki shouted and punched at Kane, but Kane grabbed Ozaki's hand and twisted it, making him scream out in pain.

"Ozaki!" IF yelled and tried to quickly get up, but Masashi slammed his foot on her back.

"Don't even try it. If you had trouble against Moronobu then there's no way in hell that you can take Kane. He'll break you in one punch." Masashi said, IF didn't care. She hated seeing Ozaki in pain, just hearing his screams made her heart ache. She pushed herself up and ran towards Kane and Ozaki. She pulled her fist back and punched him in the arm as hard as she could, but it didn't have any sort of effect.

Kane looked over at IF and smiled, "You wish to die first? Very well." he said and dropped Ozaki's arm. He held his hand in his other hand and rolled over. Kane grabbed IF by the throat and picked her up with ease. He smiled with a sinister look. "Even if he's dead, I'm sure that Lord Akumu would be grateful to know that I was the one that killed one of Hikan's friends."

"N-No!" Ozaki blurted out as he got to his feet and charged Kane, but Kane held his hand out and scooped Ozaki up as well.

"You'll both die together then." Kane said and slammed them both to the ground, squeezing their necks as well. IF and Ozaki coughed, trying to get the least bit of air, but they couldn't.

 _Is this how I'm going to die…?_ IF thought to herself, she didn't want to die yet… there was still so much she wanted to do, she glanced over at Ozaki and saw him trying to fight back, he was hitting Kane's arm with all he had left, clearly he didn't want to die either. She saw his free hand lying on the ground next to him. Without any other thought she reached towards it and grabbed ahold of it. He looked over and saw the look in her eyes. If she was going to die here, she was glad enough to die next to Ozaki.

Just as they closed their eyes, they heard a gasp and the grip on their throats was released. They opened their eyes back up and sucked in air before looking at Kane, he had a sword sticking through his chest. It was pulled out from behind as he fell to his side. Shizuki stood behind him with the curse markings on her. IF and Ozaki looked at her surprised. "S-Shizuki…?"

She looked at the two, "Are you alright?" She asked, the look on her face was her normal expressions, she didn't look like she did before. And her eyes weren't glowing purple.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You bitch!" Masashi yelled and aimed his pistol at Shizuki. He fired at her and, without turning her head, she swung her sword up and deflected the bullet. It landed beside them and bounced off the ground.

"Give me a second." she said and smiled at them, then turned and looked back at the three standing Savior Members. "So you three also escaped Hikan?"

Moronobu grinded his teeth together. "Y-You… killed Kane!" he shouted and fired at her, but she swung her blade up to deflect that one too.

"Don't worry, you three will join him." Shizuki said and started to walk towards them, "I would attempt to capture you three… but I think Hikan will understand since you tried to kill Ozaki and IF…"

Joji grinned, "Please. You think you can take us on by yourself?"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said-" Before he could repeat. Shizuki suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the chest, he spat out blood before giving a look of surprise. "And yes. I could." Shizuki answered and dodged out of the way from Masashi and Moronodu's slashes. She dodged each of them before putting her hand out and making her sword fly into it. Joji collapsed on the ground.

Masashi quickly parried Shizuki's strike. But she kneed him in the gut faster then he thought and changed her sword into a bow. She charged an arrow and shot it point blank in front of him, he spat out blood as he felt his chest, all he felt was a sticky substance; blood.

Now Moronodu was the only one left standing, Shizuki glanced over at him and saw him shaking, but it was both out of fear and anger. Shizuki walked towards him and stopped once she was in front of him. He didn't even move.

"I know how upset you must feel right now." she said, Moronodu looked up at her and punched her in the stomach, but it was a weak punch. "I was once in your position, alone with no-one to help you. No matter how much you try, you can't help but feel weak…"

"Why are you telling me this…?"

"I'm asking you one more time… just like back then." Shizuki said and pulled Moronobu close to her, "defect and live in peace." she whispered and hit him in the back of the head. Knocking him out instantly. She laid him on the ground before standing back up and looking back at Ozaki and IF. She walked over towards them and closed her eyes while walking, the markings slowly went back to her neck.

"Shizuki…? What was that?" Ozaki asked, Shizuki smiled at him.

"I'll tell you here soon." Shizuki replied.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 ** _Jaune D'Arc_ , thanks for the review but I personally don't mind if people leave reviews or not. As long as people like to read my story and it makes them happy then it makes me happy. On another note, the story is rapidly approaching _The Journeys_ chapter limit. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Shizuki went and healed both Nishihara and Takahata, after they woke up the five of them started walking back to Lowee while Shizuki explained what happened with her and how she was able to fully control the Curses power.

"So you can fully use it now?" IF asked, Shizuki nodded without looking away from in front of her.

"Yeah, I felt the power coarse through me and I was able to control myself." Shizuki replied and smiled, "I can actually use it now."

"Still." Ozaki perked up, "I wouldn't over do it, you may be able to control it now but who knows what may happen if you continue to use it. Remember what happened to Hikan?"

"I thought you always focused on positives?" Shizuki asked, Ozaki shrugged.

"I try, but sometimes the negatives can't be avoided."

When they got back to the Basilicom, Ozaki thanked IF and Shizuki for their help and the two of them drove back to Planeptune. As they were driving, Shizuki smirked.

"You two are pretty friendly you know." She said to IF, she glanced over at her.

"What?"

"You and Ozaki, both of you were holding hands when I got there…"

IFs face blushed red, "W-What?! I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted.

"Oh really? That was some reaction." Shizuki teased, IFs expression turned into a look of anger.

"Shut up!"

They both stopped in front of Shizuki's house, "oh come on! We all know already, we know you like Ozaki."

"N-No I don't! Shut up!" IF denied but that just made bit more obvious.

"You're just digging the hole deeper." Shizuki pointed out and then put her hand on IF's shoulder. "Just let him know how you feel. He'll tell you how he feels after."

IF remained silent as she stared at Shizuki, what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he was just acting like that because they had the same sort of job? Then she remembered how he looked at her when he took ahold of his hand… that look he had on his face showed no sort of confusion. He showed more acceptance.

"...Fine. I'll try." IF decided and Shizuki pulled her in close for a hug.

"You'll be fine." she said and waved bye to IF, then walked into her house.

She went up towards her room and sat on her bed, she closed her eyes for a couple seconds before opening them again. The Curse was now standing in front of her.

" **See? I told you!** " The Curse said and Shizuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You were right." Shizune admitted and looked at the Curse with a serious look, "but let's cut to the chase."

" **Yeah, I know.** " the Curse said and held up her hand, " **I promise that I will not take over your body unless you tell me too.** "

"Not that." Shizuki said and stood up.

" **Huh?** "

Shizuki walked over and grabbed ahold of the Curse and pulled it in for a hug, "We had our differences in the past, but if you really mean it then I don't see a reason why we should keep fighting each other." The Curse stood motionless with its head pressed against Shizuki's chest, "Let's work together to beat Akatsu."

" **Y-Yeah…** "

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

...What have I gotten myself into…?

I didn't feel like walking back home so I chose to just stay at the Basilicom in the room Neptune made for me. I was lying on my bed with my arms extended out, on my right side was Nepgear and on my left side was Neptune. Both in their purple pajamas and were using my arms as pillows.

"Hey… can you two get off of me now…?"

"...*yawn* huh...?" Nepgear stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at me and smiled. "Good morning Hikan… sorry that I barged in." she apologized.

"I-It's fine, and good morning to you." I replied, I tried to move my arm but I couldn't move it. It was so numb that I couldn't move it at all.

"Are you going to get up?"

"I wish I could… but you two made my arms numb, I'm pretty much paralyzed right now…"

After hearing this Nepgear got a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry…"

"No no no! It's not your fault!"

"I'll make it up to you! I'll go make breakfast for you." Nepgear said and left the room, that's when I felt something move off my other arm.

"Oh? Did this Nep hear something about you being unable to move?" Neptune asked, I looked at her surprised.

"Y-Yeah…"

A mischievous grin grew on her face as she sat on top of me, "That means I can do whatever I want right now and you can't do anything. Right?"

"Neptune… please don't."

"...Alright fine, sorry perverted viewers." Neptune said and leaned in close to me, "I'll let you off with this then." Neptune pressed her lips to mine and closed her eyes, I shut my eyes and returned her kiss. After a couple seconds, she broke away and got off me, she walked over towards the door and waved at me, "See ya Hikan!"

After a couple more minutes of lying in bed, I slowly got feeling back into my arms and sat up. I stretched my arms out and spun them around before getting up. I walked towards the drawer and pulled out a red shirt and black pants. I quickly put them on before walking towards the closet and grabbing one of the black jackets in there and put it on. Then walked out of my room and down the hallway.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I could smell the breakfast that Nepgear was making. I went down to the kitchen and saw her at the stove finishing the eggs, Neptune was sitting at the table about to drool all over the place.

"It smells amazing Nepgear!" She complimented, Nepgear looked back at Neptune and smiled.

"Thank you."

I walked up and sat down on one of the chairs, "It does smell good." I agreed and Nepgear went back to the finishing touches on the food, I opened my phone and saw no messages. Honestly, I was surprised. "I might try to do some sort of training."

Neptune slammed her hands down on the table, "The three days aren't over yet though!"

"Yeah… but I feel fine now, I don't feel hurt or any sort of pain. I'm not going to use my CPU form, I'm just going to use some combat training is all." I told her and pulled my phone out and scrolled to Ozaki's number. I held the phone to my ear and it ringed a couple times but he wasn't picking up. "Guess he's still patrolling the area. I'll call him back later."

Nepgear looked back at me, "Hikan. Are you sure you want to start training already? What if you get hurt again?" she asked, I stood up, walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"If I don't train then I could get hurt even worse." I said, "I'm happy that both of you are concerned for my safety, but I also have a job to you. I'm your guardian as well."

Nepgear blushed and turned back to the food, I looked back at Neptune and saw her staring at me. "How come you can act so cool at times and be funny the next?" Neptune asked.

"Uh… Just in my character?" I replied and Neptune smiled at me.

"Just like I said: Plot Armor."

* * *

Histy came down and all of us ate breakfast for the first time in a while. At least Neptune didn't try to do anything while we were sitting in front of Histy. I swear if she wasn't here then Neptune would probably trying to feed me my food or something…

After that, Neptune and Nepgear went out to do their daily quests. I sat down on the couch and my phone started ringing. I pulled my phone out and saw it was Ozaki.

"Hello?"

"Hikan? What were you calling me for?" Ozaki asked.

"I was calling to ask you something, is it alright if I came to Lowee and trained with you three?"

"Uh… It's alright, we just got back from a mission not to long ago." Ozaki said, "We found more Savior members."

"What? Not possible, I made sure that I caught them all."

"They were Savior members alright… we stood no chance against them. But Shizuki saved us."

"You don't mean she used it again do you?" Ozaki didn't say anything back, "Dammit… did you stop her?"

"She stopped herself, she was in complete control of it. She took care of the members faster then I've ever seen her fight."

"I thought that too back then, are you absolutely sure she is able to control it?"

"Yes Hikan, she can control it fully." I held my breath for a second, even if she can control it… it's too dangerous of a power. "Hikan… I don't mean to upset you, but let's face it: You can't fight as well as you could anymore, you were almost killed by one of the henchmen to our enemy. Shizuki needs to use this power on our side for us to stand a better chance against them. Once you are fully back to one hundred percent at least."

"...You're right…" I admitted, if Ozaki says that Shizuki is alright then I'll take his word on it. "But about the training thing?"

"I guess you can come over, but I can't help you if you train with Nishihara. He takes it… seriously."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. I'll talk to Shizuki and see if she can take me over there."

"Alright. See you soon." Ozaki said and hung up, I scrolled down to Shizuki's contact and started calling her.

"Hikan?"

"Shizuki, can you take me over to Lowee?"

"Yeah I can. Why?"

"I want to train with Ozaki and his squad. I can't just sit here anymore… too boring." Shizuki didn't say anything for a couple seconds, "Please?"

"...Alright."

"Thanks, I'll be over in a couple minutes." I said and hung up, I stood up from the couch and made my way towards the elevator…

* * *

After a short walk, I made my way to Shizuki's place and now we were riding down towards Lowee. Shizuki wanted me to drive, said something about not being able to focus that much? It was just an excuse to cling to my back and lay her head down on me…

"Shizuki…" I muttered her name, I could feel her breath on me cause of how close she was.

"Hm?"

"You used the Curse's power again. Didn't you?" Shizuki's grip on my waist tensed up. "Don't lie."

"...Hikan…" Shizuki's voice trailed off, "Yes, I did. But I have full control of it now!"

"I believe you. I was just asking if you did or not is all. If you have full control of it then that's great. We'll be able to use it."

I felt her grip on me tighten and she pulled herself closer to me with a giggle. "Hikan!"

"Gah! Don't do that so abruptly!" I scolded, but Shizuki just giggled more.

"I love you Hikan…"

"Yeah… yeah I love you too."

We made it to Lowee and stopped outside the Basilicom, I got off the bike and Shizuki took my place, we waved bye to each other and I walked into the Basilicom and went down to the barracks. I knocked on the door and walked in, Ozaki was sitting on the ground with a wrist brace on his hand with Takahata next to him. Nishihara was standing with his arms crossed. All of them were back in their casual attires. Ozaki in his fur suit, Takahata had a white fur hoodie on with a pair of headphones, and Nishihara had a green military jacket with a black muscle shirt with white pants on.

"Hey Hikan." Ozaki called out, I looked down at his hand.

"You're injured?"

"Yeah… those Saviors pack a punch when cornered like that." he said and tried to stand up, Takahata helped him to his feet, "but this isn't about me. I can't help train but I can officiate."

"Right." Nishihara stated and turned to me. "I'll be training you. Don't disappoint me."

"Yeah. I won't." I replied and Nishihara walked out the door, Ozaki came up next to me.

"Follow me."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Sorry for the late upload. Had a lot of stuff happen today and I was tired so I fell asleep... but thanks for waiting and reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Ozaki led me to an area outside of Lowee, we were near the border because there was no snow at all. The area was in a field and had trees next to it. Near the trees was a large rock structure in the shape of a circle. Nishihara was waiting on top of it with his jacket off to the side.

"Just so you know, my combat trainings can be… life threatening, I'll try my best not to kill you."

"That's fine, it just adds more experience to training." I said and a smirk spread across my lips. Just thinking about this is getting me excited!

"Then get up here and get ready." Nishihara stated and walked back a couple steps, I climbed up the rock and stood across from him. "I'll give you three tests. Each of them will be different from the last."

"Alright then."

"The first is hand to hand combat. If you can't win with strength how can you win at all?" Nishihara pointed out while cracking his knuckles. "Let's see how you deal with this…"

I cracked my own knuckles. "I won't lose that easy." I said and clenched my fists, he clenched his fists and held them like a boxer would. I carefully walked around and he did the same, studying my movements. Takahata and Ozaki were sitting down on another rock on the other side of us.

Nishihara advanced towards me and lashed out, he was a fast striker. I quickly moved out of his path and kicked my knee up, aiming for his gut. But he spun around and swung again, hitting me this time across the jaw. I slid back and held my jaw, his punch was definitely something else…

I dodged out of the way from another one of his punches and kept dodging, he struck fast and hard. But he made sure to keep up his defense, I don't see an opening at all. "What's wrong Hikan? Can't fight?" He punched down at me and I held my arms up and crossed them, blocking his attack. But then he kicked me back. "You can do better!"

I looked back up and saw his fist in my face again, I quickly moved out of the way and threw my own punch. Hitting Nishihara in the shoulder, but he turned towards me and punched again, I sidestepped again and punched him in the side. Of course my punches wouldn't faze him, I'll have to use my speed to my advantage.

He started swinging those barrage of punches again and I dodged them again but this time, as he was swinging his last punch, I drove my fist through his guard and hit him in the chest, then started to throw my own punches and kicks at him. He blocked most of them and grabbed my leg to stop me from attacking, I jumped up and pushed off of him, backflipping from him and landing on my feet.

I dashed towards him and did three fast punches, making Nishihara block again and then I flipped over him and kicked at his head. Nailing him on the cheek and making him stumble some, then I tried to tackle him to the ground, but he held his ground and kicked his knees up at me. I put my arms against my stomach to take most of the hits and then grabbed his leg, he threw his elbow down on my back and an excruciating pain lit up my body. I fell to the ground with a shout.

"Hikan!" Ozaki yelled and ran towards me, I was clenching my fists and staring at the ground. "That's enough."

Nishihara held his hand out and helped me up before crossing his arms, "Pathetic… you go down with just one of those…"

I gritted my teeth as I lashed out another punch at him, "I'm… not done yet!" I shouted in defiance as I straightened myself out and breathed hard.

"Hikan don't." Ozaki warned, I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm doing this and you can't stop me." I replied and stepped towards Nishihara again. Ozaki then walked back to the rock beside Takahata.

Nishihara held his fists up again, "Come at me."

"Hraaah!" I dashed out towards him and dodged his first punch, I kicked him in the side and then dodged his next. He kicked his foot out at me and I jumped back to avoid, but he pressed on; his movements were faster this time. He threw a couple more punches before swinging his fist down. I dodged out of the way and hit him in the face with my knee. Then jumped up and stomped my foot on his head, crashing his face into the ground.

Nishihara pushed himself up, but I summoned my sword and held it at his neck, signifying my win. "A wild animal is the most aggressive when you push it into a corner." I quoted and helped him to his feet.

"I'll admit, you got me with that. You can use your speed to your advantage and take out opponents bigger then you. But don't let that go to your head." he said and backed up, "Ready for the second test?"

I nodded, "What is it?"

"This one is actual combat with our weapons." he said and summoned his great sword in his hand, hoisting it on shoulder. "Ready?"

I held my sword up and looked at it before clenching my fist. My power still hasn't fully returned… I'll have to be careful. "Alright. Let's do this." I said and held my sword to my side. It's been a while since I saw Nishihara in combat with his great sword, I wonder if he thought of any new combat moves.

Nishihara dashed towards me and threw his sword at me, I moved out of the way of its path and turned back. He was right in front of me and swung it to my right, I held my sword up and blocked the attack but slid to the right, I caught my footing right before falling over the rock. I glanced back up and saw Nishihara running towards me, he swung his sword in one hand and then grabbed it with both and spun around in circles. I dodged most of the hits and jumped over the last while slicing behind me. He blocked the attack and punched out, nailing me in the arm.

I stumbled back and dashed towards him, I swung around him with as much speed as I could. But he was able to block them, I can't go as fast as I could earlier. He parried my strike and swiped at me again. Catching my side, I gritted in pain as I flew back a couple feet. I rolled and stuck my hand on the ground to stop me from going off the rock again. I felt my side that was hit and felt no blood, not even a wound? I was sure that he got a direct hit on me.

"Surprised?" Nishihara asked, I glanced up at him. "This area has magical properties to heal quickly. Though it's still possible to kill something on here, it's just takes more time."

"I see." I said and stood back up.

"The only downside of this is that it doesn't restore stamina, if you can't continue fighting then that's when you lose." Nishihara pointed out, that's how he's going by these fights? It's probably going by it consumes more stamina to heal. If that's how it is then I still need to be even more careful.

Without hesitation, I dashed towards Nishihara once again, drawing my sword back making him think that I'm going for a stab, my bluff worked since Nishihara brought his sword up, ready to parry, but I phased to the left of him and thrusted my sword out. He quickly brought his shield up to block the attack. I continued my attack by switching my sword underhanded style and swiftly slashed around him, using as much speed as I can. After one last slice, I flipped my sword around and sliced at him again, this time fire flew out of my sword and made him stumble back, I advanced towards him and sliced down, but he held his great sword sideways and blocked my attack and then pushed up, flinging my sword out of my hand.

He kicked me back before swinging his sword at me, I bent back and watched it sail over my head before attempting to kick his feet out from him, but he wasn't going to budge. After that he tried to slice down, I backflipped to avoid getting hit by his sword but he didn't stop there. He pressed his attack and swiped at me before smashing his sword on the ground. I used that to summon another sword and give a slice of my own but he quickly swung the sword back up and parried me then held his sword in both hands and sliced at me. I took a couple steps back but the ground started to shake under my feet, knocking me off balance.

Nishihara dashed towards me and jumped into the air, holding the sword over his head, he dove down and slashed down. I held my sword in front of me and blocked the attack, but I fell down to one knee and was struggling to hold his sword up. I held out my one arm and summoned another sword in my free hand and swiped at Nishihara, connecting with his side and making him stumble back. I got back up and flew around him, slicing and swiping at him once again while he blocked with his sword. After one more slice, I crossed my swords together and slammed them down against his blade, our swords battled for dominance against each other. Then he pushed me back and sliced down at me, I blocked it first and then spun around to the side and made my second sword disappear then, with both hands on my one sword. I sliced diagonally to the right.

Nishihara slid back a couple feet and stopped himself from going over the rock. I dashed towards him and attempted to kick him back, but he dodged out of the way and his shield appeared on his arm. He then slammed the ground with the shield and knocked me off of balance again. Then summoned his sword and swung at me again, hitting me in the arm and sending me off my feet and spiraling through the air. I crashed down hard on the stone and gritted my teeth in pain, but it quickly disappeared. I got back to my knees but then I felt him grab me by the back of my neck. He pulled me to my feet and held the sword at my throat.

Reacting quickly, I elbowed him in the gut twice before he backed away from me, then summoned my sword again and sliced. He easily blocked it with his sword then I summoned two swords in my hand and quickly sliced at him. I can feel myself getting tired… I have to end this fast. Really fast.

He sliced one more time and I parried his strike and went for a stab, but he sidestepped out of the way and swung his sword horizontally. I crossed my swords and caught the blade in between both of them and yanked it out of his grip then pushed my shoulder into him, making him reel back and sliced at his chest. Making him fall down to one knee and I crossed my blades over his head.

"Hah… well done." he complimented and looked up at me, "but that was only the second test, now you need the third."

"I'm ready for it." I replied and flipped my swords around and holstered them like I had two scabbards on my sides, making them disappear. I held my hand out and helped him to his feet.

"Alright." he said and looked over at Ozaki and Takahata. "Takahata, get over here!" Takahata nodded and walked on over, "this is the third test. You'll be fighting both of us at the same time."

"I see… now I'll have to worry about what's in front of me and behind me?" I asked, Nishihara didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Takahata put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll mainly be using my gun." he said and looked at my chest, making a somber expression.

"Don't worry, I'm the one that gets in trouble if I come up seriously injured. I decided to do this." I said and looked at Nishihara, "Let's get started."

He nodded again and then Takahata and him stepped back, they looked at each other for a couple seconds and Nishihara summoned his sword again. Takahata unholstered his pistol from his side. I can't recklessly charge in right now, I still don't know what they plan to do, from the way they looked at each other it looked like they're going to use a certain tactic.

Takahata aimed up into the sky and fired something, I looked up and it quickly flashed a bright light. Completely taking away my vision then I felt something hit me from my right side, sending me flying to that way. I stuck my hands on the ground and stopped myself then looked up, my vision slowly started to come back and I saw Nishihara running towards me again. I got to my feet and dodged his first couple slashes and blocked his last but before I could parry, I dodged out of the way from one of Takahata's shots and then was forced to dodge the other shots and then I ducked under Nishihara's slash and held my arms up to block his kick.

I slid back to the other side of the rock and looked back, I looked over to my left and dodged another one of Nishihara's slices and blocked his next one. Then moved out of the way and sliced at him, hitting him in the side and then kicked him back. Nishihara stepped back a couple steps, I saw Takahata load something into his gun and fire at Nishihara. The wounds on him quickly disappeared and he stood back up; a healing bullet? Just what kind of things has Ozaki and Blanc been making in Lowee?

Nishihara dashed towards me faster then before and pulled his fist back, hitting me in the chest before I could dodge out of the way and then he kneed me in the gut and kicked me. I almost fell back over the edge but I stopped myself, I straightened out and dodged another punch from him. I jumped back and observed him, how was he able to increase his speed like that in such short time? Not even I could do that now with this much energy… wait that bullet… was it something that rejuvenates your stamina?

I dodged out of the way from another shot from Takahata and dashed towards him, if that's how it is then I have to take him out first. I was so slow that I couldn't get a slice on him, he moved out of the way and kicked his leg up, kneeing me in the gut and then kicked me back followed by another shot. Hitting me in the shoulder.

Nishihara appeared behind me and slashed me at the side. Sending me rolling on the ground, I stopped while looking face down and I slowly got up but fell back to the ground… I can't get back up. Am I really out of stamina…?

Nishihara walked up to me and grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to my feet, I didn't have any energy to fight back. "Do you give up?"

"N-Never…" I muttered and he pushed me back and swiped me with the sword again. Tearing the right part of my shirt from the chest up to my shoulder. He stepped towards me and sliced down, ripping my shirt again.

"Nishihara enough!" Takahata shouted but Nishihara wasn't listening. He advanced towards me and grabbed me by my neck, lifting me into the air.

"Say you give up! Do it!" he shouted at me, I opened one of eyes and glared at him.

"Never!" I disobeyed and he threw me towards the center of the circle. I crashed down on my back and was breathing heavily, I couldn't move my limbs anymore…

Nishihara stomped towards me with his sword over his shoulder, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up but it ripped apart and I fell back down to the ground. Nishihara threw my shirt to the side and picked me up again by my neck. His sword disappeared and he clenched his fist, he punched me in the gut with as much force as he could. I spat out blood and coughed, no more stamina… so how do I heal?

"Nishihara stop!" Ozaki said and ran towards us, "That's an order!"

Nishihara shook his head and threw me over his shoulder, I landed on the ground and rolled, stopping almost off the rock. Nishihara was about to start walking again, but Ozaki got in his way. "Captain. Move." he warned.

"No. I said that's enough Nishihara."

"Move." Nishihara repeated and pushed Ozaki out of the way, Ozaki then grabbed his arm and pulled it back. Nishihara looked back at him and yanked it away.

"Nishihara!"

Nishihara continued to walk towards me. I slowly got to my feet and looked at him, he stopped once he was in front of me. "You're pathetic." I balled up my fist and threw a punch, but it bounced harmlessly off his chest, Nishihara scooped me up again. "Is this all you can do? The Hero of Gamindustri? CPU Red Heart?" he said and pulled me close to his face, "I can't believe Lady White Heart kept you alive. You're nothing but a lying piece of shit."

He put me on the ground and grabbed me with both hands and chucked me off the rock, I landed with a thud and stared up at the sky. I'm pathetic huh…? Yeah… I might as well be… I'm an idiot, I decided to start taking days off instead of training. I deserve to be in this state…

" _Is that really it?_ " a voice resounded in my head, this voice… the golden haired man. " _You're the Hero of Gamindustri! CPU Red Heart! Guardian of the CPU's and Candidates! When you mess up, you get back up and learn from those mistakes_!"

I closed my eyes… my promises… I promised to protect them all… I won't ever. Ever! Break my promises! My eyes shot open as I felt the heat in my veins. I got back to my feet and saw my chest glowing white, I looked back up to the rock and let out a shout. Fire erupted around me and I came out in CPU form. Fire appeared on my back and shaped into wings as I flew into the air. Nishihara, Ozaki, and Takahata were looking right at me. I landed back on the rock and looked at Nishihara, I disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of him. My sword in my hand at his neck. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It worked." he said and I dropped my sword to my side.

"You knew this would happen?"

"All I had to do is push you a little bit. You passed the last test." he said and held his hand out, I took ahold of it and he pulled me close to his face, his smile disappeared. "But don't make Lady White Heart cry again."

"I won't."

After that he let go and walked back to Ozaki, "I'm glad we were able to help you Hikan." he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm grateful Ozaki." I replied and flew into the sky again and heading towards Planeptune.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Forty-Eight Chapters… This story had caught up to it's prequel already. I really hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! I don't have much else to say other then thank you for keeping up with the story this far. If you all weren't here then I wouldn't have even considered making a sequel. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

I landed down on the balcony of Planeptune's upper part of the Basilicom and saw two people come out the door: Neptune and Nepgear.

"There you are!" Neptune shouted and clung to me, hugging me tightly. Nepgear walked up and smiled at me.

"You got your CPU form back." she said and I nodded.

"I did. Thanks to Ozaki and his team." I replied and looked down at Neptune and an idea popped into my mind. "Hey, you two wouldn't mind if I ask you something do you?"

Neptune looked up at me, "ask away!"

"I want you and Nepgear to come with me tomorrow, I want to train a good bit and need a challenge."

Neptune let go of me and put her finger on her chin. "What you're telling me is… we get to be with you all morning?"

"Not Morning. Afternoon."

Hearing this, a bigger smile grew on her face. "Really? Yes!" she said and jumped into the air.

"We'll make sure to be a hard challenge Hikan." Nepgear reassured, I nodded in response.

"It won't be just you two. I'm going to try and get the other CPU's to come too."

"You mean like back then?" Neptune asked, she means when I fought the CPU's one on one and barely came out victorious.

"Yeah, except it'll be all of you against me." I said and smiled, "Just thinking about it is getting me excited."

"That's tomorrow though. What about today? You got to be tired from your training." Neptune replied.

"A little bit."

"We're about to start dinner, you can eat and chat with us for a while." Nepgear said and smiled. "Shizuki's here too."

"Yeah, I'll stick around for a little bit." I decided and closed my eyes, flames erupted under me and I reverted back. I opened my eyes again and saw Neptune and Nepgear with blushed faces. "What?"

"Y-You're shirt…" Nepgear said and pointed, she glanced away but would keep looking back.

"Methinks Hikan has more abs…" Neptune said while staring at my stomach. I looked down and saw myself with no shirt on… that's right… Nishihara ripped it to shreds.

"Oh… right. Let me get changed first."

* * *

I went up to my room and put on a red shirt with a matching jacket and went back down stairs. Compa, IF, Shizuki, the Nep Sisters, and Histy were all attending this time and all of us were chatting amongst ourselves.

"Hikan, I'm glad you were able to get your CPU form back." Histy said.

I took a bite out of my sandwich, "Yeah, all it took was some of Nishihara's training."

IF looked at me with a surprised expression, "Nishihara's training?! Are you crazy!"

"At the time, maybe." I admitted, "Even Ozaki said that I shouldn't try it, especially with my condition."

"And you went any way? I told you to keep those bandages on!" Compa scolded, even if she tries to be angry it turns out innocent anyway.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry…"

After we ate, we all gathered in the living room. I got my phone out and went towards the balcony. I scrolled down to Noire's contact while opening the door.

I strolled out onto the baclony and, after a couple rings, Noires voice came through, "Hikan? What are you calling me for?" She doesn't sound happy…

"I wanted to ask is if you can help me train tomorrow. Neptune and Nepgear already agreed to help."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"No. More in the afternoon. That way you all can still do some things for your nations."

Noire didn't say anything for a couple seconds, then spoke up. "Alright. I'll help out."

"Cool, thanks Noire."

"T-Thank yourself!" Noire shouted and hung up, even now I can see her with a blushed face.

Next I scrolled down to Vert. "Hello?" Verts voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Vert? It's me Hikan. I was wondering if you could help me train tomorrow morning. Noire, Neptune, and Nepgear agreed to help me out."

"You mean a battle like we did before? It does sound fun."

"Sort of, all of you will be against me. I just want to see how much I can really handle."

"Hm… very well. I shall assist you."

"Great, thanks Vert." I hung up the phone. Now there's only one more.

I scrolled down to Blanc's contact and held my phone up to my ear, I was expecting a ring but the line was picked up immediately.

"What?" she basically shouted in my ear. What was she angry for?

"Blanc what's wrong?"

"S-Sorry. Didn't mean to yell." Blanc apologized, "My books…!"

"Rom and Ram write in them again?" she didn't say anything. I'm guessing that's a yes. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I called to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was able to get my CPU form back so I need to train. I was wondering if you could help me out. The other CPU's agreed to help."

"...I can help out…" Blanc agreed, making my smile grow.

"Thanks Blanc, I really appreciate this."

"H-Hey…"

"Hm?"

"A-After we help you… do you think we can… hang out together like before…?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. I don't mind at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung up my phone and walked back towards the living room.

* * *

Nothing else really happened after that, Neptune, Nepgear, and Shizuki, and I all sat in the living room and had a game night. Then we all fell asleep on the couch. I woke up with Shizuki's and Nepgear's head on my shoulders while Neptune's head was on my lap. After waking everyone up, we said bye to Shizuki and went out to the balcony.

We were now flying towards the center of Gamindustri. I decided that this was the perfect place for our showdown, it was wear I fought each of the CPU's in one on one duels. Now I'll have to fight them and Nepgear at the same time… This is going to be my most difficult challenge yet. At least there's this effect where CPU's can't seriously hurt each other now. Maybe it was something that they made when they declared the Console War over.

We stopped once we reached the mountains and saw Noire, Blanc, and Vert already there. Noire had her arms crossed and Blanc had her hands on her hips and, of course, Vert had her arm propped under her chest.

"You're late!" Noire scolded us, we flew down and landed next to them.

"Sorry, Neptune took a while to get up." I replied, but I didn't hear any sort of comeback from Neptune… even in her CPU form she says something back. I reacted quickly and summoned two swords in my hands and held them behind me. Blocking both of Neptune and Nepgear's attacks then quickly flipped back and flew away. "Not even a introduction... and what kind of tactic is this?"

"A real enemy wouldn't wait and they would use every trick to take you down." Neptune said and smirked. "You should know this."

"You're right." I said and held both of my swords to the side. The rest of them summoned their weapons and lined up with one another. I closed my eyes and gave a couple deep breaths, I could feel the fire within me getting higher and hotter, just eager to fight!

I opened my eyes again and imbued my swords with fire. I slashed at the CPU's with as much speed as I could muster; sending burning slash waves at them. They all moved out of the way and advanced towards me, I held my swords close to me and dashed towards them as well. Before coming into contact, I swung my swords out and sent another burning wave in the shape of an "X", but Blanc continued towards it and swung her axe, dissipating it immediately.

I dodged her first slash and blocked the next. Then moved out of the way from Noires slash and diverted Verts spear then stopped Neptunes swing and slashed Nepgear's beam off course. I swung at Neptune and she blocked my attack then I tossed my sword in the and slashed at her with my one sword fast. She flew up to dodge my slash and I was forced to block as Noire slashed at me. Both of us grinded our blades together and I pushed her back but before I could press my attack. I had to dodge Vert's stab, I held my sword out in front of me and diverted each of her quick paced stabs away before going for a stab myself, but she flew around me and swiped down. I blocked the attack by putting my sword behind my back. Then turned quickly and swung my heel, causing her to pull back.

I looked behind me and saw Nepgear advancing towards me. I blocked her first swipe and then flew to the left to dodge her shot. I kicked my foot up and knocked her weapon out of her hand, spun around and slashed down at her. Hitting her in the shoulder, she flew down towards the mountain holding her shoulder.

Neptune looked down in disbelief, I know she may be worried about Nepgear cause I am too… but this is training, I can't be shaken up by anything. I dashed towards her and sliced but she snapped her attention to me and blocked the attack. Then pushed me back and sliced at me, grazing my chest, she pressed her attack and I jumped over her and sliced at her back. She quickly turned and blocked the attack, our blades grinded together with flames shooting out of my sword.

I pushed her back and dodged an attack from Blanc, but she flew up towards me and spun her axe around. I dropped my sword and held my hands out, the hilt of a great sword appeared in my left hand and I held the back of the blade with my right. I blocked her attack and pushed her back as I hefted the sword over my shoulder and sliced down at her. She brought her axe up and parried my attack, as I thought she would, then tried to press her attack. I smirked as I flew around her and summoned another short sword and sliced at her. She blocked the strike and tried to swing at me, but I blocked that and parried her strike and sliced at her. Hitting her on the stomach, she gritted her teeth and her axe arm dropped to her side and was breathing heavily. I almost reached out to her before snapping back again.

I blocked Noires slash and flew away from Blanc, Noire looked back at Blanc before turning her attention towards me. She flew at me while her sword charged with rainbow energy, I flipped my sword around and held it underhand style and charged towards her. We both swung at the same time and our blades connected, resulting in an explosion. We flew out of the cloud and charged at each other again. Slashing at each other and exchanging blows with each pass. We collided with one more attack and pressed out blades together. I heard Neptune flying towards me from behind and I pushed Noire back, I turned around to intercept her but I found no-one there. I turned again and felt a sharp pain in my hand as well as Verts spear go flying by my head as well as my sword went sailing over my head. Before I could go after it, Neptune swung her sword at my side and I was forced to dodge. Each of them started to attack me from all sides, I upped my speed to its maximum to dodge all the attacks.

I gritted my teeth as I felt the heat in me rise, my blood was boiling and it felt like fire within my veins. I dodged one last attack and flipped above them, I pulled my arms towards me and gritted my teeth even more. "Grrrraaahhh!" I shouted and fire shot out from my arms and shot down towards the CPU's.

They all flew down towards the mountain, I saw Neptune grab Nepgear and Noire grab Blanc and avoided the fires path. I looked at each of them and held my breath. I disappeared from sight and reappeared behind each of them and held my sword at each of their necks. I looked around at everyone and saw me behind them: clones.

"No way…" Noire muttered, she looked back at me with a surprised expression. "How…?"

"Nishihara's training did more then I thought then." I replied, "but I think it's safe to say that I won." The clones of me vanished in fire as I held my sword down at my side, it disappeared and I floated back down to the mountain, Nepgear was sitting down in her normal form holding her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I didn't think you were this strong." Nepgear complimented, I helped her to her feet.

"Neither did I." I replied and looked down at my hands, the heat I had was gone now. "Sorry for getting a hit on you."

"It's alright." she said and looked at her shoulder, "A shower is all I need and I'll be fine."

After that, everyone else landed on the ground. I looked at Blanc and she was still holding her stomach, "You alright Blanc?"

"I'm fine…" she said and looked away, now she's pissed at me...

"You've definitely increased in power Hikan." Vert pointed out, "When we first fought you struggled against all of us."

I looked at everyone and smiled, "Thanks everyone, I'm glad you took the time to come out and do this."

Noire crossed her arms and looked away, "You better be grateful…" she said and flew into the air and towards Lastation.

"You never change Noire…" I muttered and looked over at Vert. "Thanks again for coming."

"Anytime Hikan." she said with a smile and flew towards Leanbox.

Then there were the Nep sisters. "Thanks again you two."

"No problem Hikan." Neptune said and winked at me. "Let's head home Nepgear."

"Okay." Nepgear replied and the two of them flew back towards Planeptune.

I turned back towards Blanc, she was still looking away and was holding her other arm as well. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "You still want to hang out for a bit?"

She looked back at me and blushed, "Yeah…"

"Then come on, I know where we can go for a bit." I said and flew into the air, she flew up next to me and followed behind me.

We flew for a little bit and stopped over a clearing with a forest surrounding it. "Remember this place?"

"This is where we went that other time… before your party." She said and we flew down to the clearing, the only tree there had grown a bit more. Blanc reverted back and walked up to the tree again with a book in her hand.

"You always have a book on you huh?" I pointed out and reverted back and walked up next to her. She was sitting down with her book in her hand and was reading away.

Without looking up she said, "You never know when you have the chance."

"I'll say." I sat down next to her, "want to take turns reading?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

* * *

We started taking turns reading the entire book, ignoring the time completely. When we stopped the sun was starting to go down and we flew back to Lowee. Now it was nighttime and we were sitting on one of the benches on the hills behind the Basilicom. I was staring up at the night sky and was looking st the stars.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight." I stated and looked at Blanc, her face was as red as a tomato. "You alright Blanc?"

"H-Hikan?" She called out to me and looked me in the eyes. "Um…"

"What is it?"

She reached behind her and pulled something out of her pocket. "I… I made this for you…" she said and held at her hand, resting on her palm was a necklace: the chain was white and it had a blue snowflake on it. I was left without words.

"Blanc… this is…" I couldn't say anything.

Do… do you like it?"

"More then like it." I said and took it, it was perfect... I'm still not used to be given a gift "This is amazing Blanc." I unclipped it and put it around my neck and clipped it back on... it was a perfect fit.

"Really?"

"Was… was this the thing you were focused so hard on?"

"It took a long time… I spent almost three hours every day working on it."

"And you did it for me?"

"...it was worth it."

"Blanc…" I called her name and stared into her eyes, I started to lean in towards her face, even if I wanted to resist my body wasn't listening to me. I was just inches from her face but before I could move in again...

"Blanc!" Rams voice was heard and I turned and saw her and Rom making their way towards us. "Hikan's here too?"

I looked back at Blanc and saw her trying to contain her anger. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me again, we stared at each other for a couple seconds then she nodded and stood up, looking at Rom and Ram.

"What are you two doing out at this time?"

"I… I wanted to read a picture book…" Rom replied.

"Yeah!" Ram agreed.

"You two went out of your way to find me just to read you a picture book?" Blanc asked and they both nodded. I smiled and stood up from the bench.

"You two like when Blanc reads to you huh?" I asked them and they smiled and nodded again. I'll admit, just listening to Blanc's voice is relaxing itself… "You three go ahead and head back home. I'll talk to you later.

I transformed and flew into the air and looked back. "Bye bye Hikan!" Ram waved at me.

"Bye…"

Blanc just waved at me, I flew towards Planeptune as fast as I could while holding my hand towards my neck. The necklace was blowing in the wind as I flew forward. Just touching it made my heart warm…

* * *

I went back to my house and went to sleep, the next day rolled around and I went to the Basilicom. I walked in through the balcony and saw Shizuki, Nepgear, Histy, Neptune, and IF all gathered at the couch.

"What's going on?" I called out and Histy looked back at me.

"Hikan…"

I walked up and saw Shizuki closer, she was crouched down and had her hands held out, who was laying on the couch I wasn't expecting…

"K-Kotomi…" I said surprised, she had cuts and bruises all over her face like I saw in the visions... she looked exactly like she did in the visions too. Except that her jacket was missing and she had mutiple parts of her shirt missing. I looked at IF. "What happened…?"

"She just ran in here a little bit ago and said that they're coming. And then fell."

" _They_? Does she mean…"

"Nepu! Look outside!" Neptune shouted and all of us looked back at the balcony. Red clouds were forming at the mountain. I looked at it with wide eyes…

"What is that…?" Shizuki asked.

"The Gamindustri Graveyard…" I stated...

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Next week will have only one chapter uploaded, the reason why...Chapter Fifty marks THE END OF THE FIRST ARC! That's right we're just getting started! If you remember, _The Journey_ used the events from Re;Birth 1, so it made sense that this story would use the events of Re;Birth 2! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **[Third Person]**

Everyone in Gamindustri saw the red clouds forming over the mountains. The Guilds declared emergencies in all of the nations and demanded that no-one leaves their respected nations. Hikan, Nepgear, and Neptune were already flying towards it. The clouds covered up the base of the mountain on the border between Lastation and Planeptune. It broke the mountain in a circle to make a barrier. When they crossed it they saw the ground below and the clouds blocked out any sort of sunlight.

All of the CPU's started to show up one after another. First Noire, then Vert, then Blanc.

"So this is the Gamindustri Graveyard?" Vert asked and looked around, seeing the broken game consoles and rocks.

"When they said that this place was like hell… they weren't kidding." Noire pointed out, Hikan landed on the ground and his wings dissipated.

"Stick together." He said, "I don't want anyone going alone." he was staring at the giant tree in the center of the place. The one with the eye.

"I'm sure that's where we go." Neptune said and they all took to the sky again. They were flying towards the center when Hikan suddenly dodged out of a lightning shot and then blocked an arrow.

They all looked around and saw nothing around them, "Joor-Zah-Frul!" a shout was heard and they all looked at where it came from, all of them felt a force start to pull them down until they were on the ground.

Out from the shadows a growl was heard and a flash of yellow light. Each of the CPU's put their backs to each other and looked around. All of their weapons in their hands. From the shadows the beast walked into view wearing a different type of mask. The one it was wearing had eyes that looked like a flies, and it had weird symbols on its forehead going up its head. It walked out and shot its claws out of its gauntlets.

Behind him came out the small figure, he still had the ski mask with only one eye jutting out. He walked around the beast and stood beside him. On Blanc's side, Sanjiro came out with his glowing sword out in his right hand and his black armor.

"I wouldn't try to fight us." Noire said and smirked, "It's six against three."

Sanjiro smirked as well, "Who said it was just us fighting?" he said and turned and raised his arms. "Come!"

Upon the hills around them, three figures stood up from them, leaving everyone in surprise. In front of Noire was her worst enemy, the one who tried to take away her nation from her: Kinoshita. He still wore his robe from back then and his gauntlets were on and sparked blue.

In front of Vert was Nagana, he stood atop of the hill with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his green hoodie and jeans from back then. His caramel brown hair didn't look any darker either.

And standing in front of Neptune, which Hikan was staring at with wide eyes, was Saito. He had his black clothes on along with his black gloves on his hands, his hair was still gray and he had his fists clenched. All of them had the same dark scleras with different irises. Saito's was a light blue, Nagana's was dark blue, and Kinoshita's was a dark brown.

"No way…" Hikan muttered, all of the people that he fought in the past were standing on these hills… that's when he realized how: the Gamindustri Graveyard holds the fallen and obsolete... in other words… they were waiting here this entire time.

Nagana looked at Hikan and smiled more, "Oh how long as it been since we've seen each other Hikan?"

"Three years…" Hikan replied and looked between them. This isn't good. Now they were outnumbered.

"This marks the end of you Hikan." the small figure said and held his mask, "and the end of my revenge."

"Revenge?" Hikan questioned, making sure not to take his eyes off anyone.

"Revenge for what you did to me!" he shouted and disappeared into the shadows, reappearing before Hikan and swung his javelin at him. Hikan blocked the attack and pushed him back, then the battle began. Neptune dashed at Saito, Noire towards Kinoshita, Vert towards Nagana, and Blanc went towards Sanjiro. The beast bolted towards Nepgear.

Hikan blocked the figures next strike and parried the attack, going for the stab but the figure side-stepped to the side and shot his javelin out at Hikan, who flipped back to dodge and then blocked the figures next attack. The figure then jumped up and kicked his feet out, but Hikan reached his hands out and grabbed the figures legs and slammed him down on the ground. Then crouched over the figure and started rapidly punch him in the face. The figure kicked Hikan off of him, jumped to his feet and then jumped on Hikan knocking him to the ground and started to punch him in the face.

Hikan grabbed the figures fists and then hit his head against the figures, making him fall back and Hikan got back to his feet. He turned his sword around, holding it underhanded, and stabbed down. The figure rolled out of the way and got back to his feet, Hikan then continued to press his attack.

* * *

Switching over to Noire, she swiped down at Kinoshita, making him move out of the way and then flipped around, hitting him in the head with a scissors kick. Then sliced again, hitting Kinoshita in the abdomen. Kinoshita then blocked the next attack and kneed Noire in the gut, before he punched down. But Noire evaded his punch before he could connect, that's the one thing she didn't forget about him: those gauntlets had poisoned needles in them, one tick and the poison will drop you to the ground.

Kinoshita looked at Noire and held his fist up. The gauntlets shot needles out causing Noire to moved out of the way and then block one of the other needles, but Kinoshita ran up to her and pulled his arm back, he shot his elbow out and hit Noire in the forehead, then grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder and pulled his fist back. Noire quickly kicked her legs up and flew out of his grip before he could connect the punch. Noire blocked his next few punches and moved out of the way from his final punch. Noire swung up to hit his arm, but he pulled away and kicked his leg out. Hitting her in the gut, then he swung down and hit the back of her head. She fell to her knees and coughed before looking up and moving out of the way from another punch. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day." he said and walked towards her, "You'll die by my hands bitch!"

* * *

Switching over to Blanc, she clashed together with Sanjiro and they exchanged blows with each other. Sanjiro was able to block every hit with his sword and wasn't able to be swayed. Blanc was a little surprised at this, but didn't let it stop her. She jumped in the air and smashed her axe down on Sanjiro but he was able to block it easily. He pushed it back and slashed down quickly, knocking the axe out of her hands.

"Is that it?" Sanjiro asked and kicked the axe towards her, "Be more angry! Be angry at me almost killing Hikan!"

"Grrr! I'll kill you!" Blanc shouted and grabbed the axe and charged for Sanjiro, she struck down and Sanjiro stumbled back after blocking the attack.

"Yes that's it!" Sanjiro said and clenched his fist, "make this fun for me White Heart!"

Sanjiro blocked another attack from Blanc and then shot his hand out and grabbed ahold of her blade of her axe. He held it back with one hand and swiped at her with his other. Blanc flew back and blocked one of his attacks then flew around his side, using the momentum of her speed to swing her axe. Hitting Sanjiro in the side and making him scoot back, but the armor he had on didn't so much as have a dent on it.

Blanc charged towards him again and held her axe above her head and slammed it down, before it could make contact Sanjiro shouted, "Mul-Qah-Diiv!" dust flew around them when Blanc smashed down, she was breathing hard from anger. When it cleared down, Blanc was left in disbelief. Sanjiro was laying under her axe with his gauntlet up blocking the axe. He now had glowing orange spikes on his gauntlets and the same orange spikes going over his neck and down his chestpiece. And finally, their were glowing orange spikes on his head that looked close to his helmet. He slowly pushed up on Blancs axe and got back to his feet. He pushed it back and got close to Blancs face. "Now the real fight begins." he said and shot his fist out, hitting Blanc in the gut, forcing her to reel back. Sanjiro slowly stepped towards her.

* * *

Vert tried to send out her spear and attempted to get a hit on Nagana, but he easily sidestepped every stab and diverted her spear away with his dagger. Then he stepped in and took a few shots himself, but Vert deflected his slices and then flew into the air to avoid his last. "Even in combat you can't seem to match me Lady Vert." he said and smiled at her, "I'll give you the same chance. Give up now and I won't have to hurt you anymore."

"I hate to admit it, but you did have me in trouble back then. If Hikan never showed up when he did then you would have Leanbox under your control." she said and tightened her grip on her spear. "But that was back then. I won't let you have your way! Not this time!"

Nagana sighed in response, "so be it." he said and looked up at her, "Take me down with all you've got then Lady Vert."

Vert didn't need to be told twice, she twirled her spear and threw it at Nagana faster then he could think. He reacted quickly by moving out of the way and running towards the hill. He ran up and jumped towards Vert. She summoned and swung another spear horizontally but he grabbed ahold of the shaft of the spear and held onto it. He summoned another dagger in his hand and slashed at Vert, but she flipped back avoiding the dagger and knocking Nagana loose, sending him flying to the ground but he landed on his feet. Vert dove down and stabbed into the ground after Nagana dodged out of the way, he spun around and shot his foot out towards her, Vert let go of her spear and moved back, but Nagana advanced towards her with another dagger in his hand. Vert summoned her spear again and blocked the attacks from his dagger. He slashed down and Vert pressed the shaft of her spear against his blade.

"You can't beat me and you know it."

"I won't know until I try!"

Vert pushed him back and stabbed at him, Nagana diverted her spear away and flipped his dagger around underhanded and went for his own stab. Vert grabbed her spear with both hands and spun it around, hitting his arm and stopping his own stab. Then she swung at him, hitting him in the shoulder forcing him to stumble back. But no blood came out of his wound, he looked at his shoulder. "Oh dear…"

"I never thought that you would act like this… I thought you were the perfect assistant…"

"I was far better then that… what does he call himself? Makoto?"

"Correct. He's proven that he's a far better assistant than you ever were." Vert said and smiled, "despite losing his sight, he continued to work to achieve his dream of becoming my assistant. In my eyes, he would have been next after you. But the invasion stopped it from happening for a long while."

"Are you done?" Nagana interrupted, "I'm surprised that he's able to stand it. I wasn't wrong when I said that I did everything."

"Think what you will, he enjoys working with me and I feel the same." Vert replied and tightened her grip on her spear, "I should have done this back then." she said and pointed her spear at him. "I'll take you down here and now!"

Nagana smirked, "Good luck trying!"

* * *

Neptune dashed towards Saito and avoided lighting shooting from his fingers. She swiped at him from the side but he moved out of the way before her sword could come into contact, she pressed her attack and slashed down at him, but he held his hand up and two swords appeared out from the air and blocked her attack. Their faces close together.

"So this is your true power? You can use magic?" Neptune asked.

"Correct." Saito answered with a smile, "I assume you know of my brother Sanjiro? We were both born to know combat well, but he was the one to learn a lot faster then me. I gave up and studied the elemental powers… only… it took far longer then I thought. I finally perfected one of them back before the invasion but I never had the chance to use it..."

Neptune pushed him back and sliced again, but Saito kept his hand out and blocked the attack with one of the flying swords before both of them pushed together again. "Interesting. I never actually seen you fight. This is a new discovery for me."

Saito swiped his hand through the air and pushed her back, then put his arm down. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"You still have a chance! Stop fighting and help us. Look!" Neptune said and pointed at Hikan and the figure. "Hikan is your stepson! On that same day when you passed he will go to the tree that he planted and pray to you. He cares deeply for you!"

Saito looked over at Hikan and saw him get knocked back by the figure and then dodge a stab. But he was still grazed by the blade of the figures javelin. Saito eyes then had more feeling in them. "Hikan…" He muttered and then he lost the feeling and shook his head. "Our job is to make sure that he gets revenge, but you CPU's keep getting in the way." He said and looked back towards Neptune, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to interrupt."

Neptune stared at Saito and tightened her grip on her sword, he still had that kind side of him, he was just brainwashed. "Saito… I know you're still in there, I'll bring you back. I swear it on my own life." Neptune declared and got into her battle stance.

Five swords appeared around Saito and flew in circles around him, Neptune dashed towards him and sliced but one of the swords intercepted her slash and blocked her from attacking, Saito held his hand up and lightning shot out of his hand. Neptune quickly moved out of the way and then blocked a sword slash from one of the swords that flew out for her. Then she held her sword up sideways and blocked the next lighting blast, she started to slide back as she held her sword up.

Saito increased the power of his lightning shot and pushed Neptune back even more before sending one of the flying swords at her, it bounced off her sword making Neptune drop it. Before the lightning could hit her, she flew into the air to dodge, but she felt a force restrict her and pull her down to the ground. She looked at Saito and saw his hand extended out towards her, then he swung it to his left. Neptune flew in the same direction and crashed against one of the rocks in the area. The air in her lungs left her body as she fell back to the ground. She slowly got back up and looked ahead of her to see Saito walking towards her. He held his hand out again and lightning shot out towards her. She summoned her sword again and held it up to block it, once the lightning struck against her sword, jolts shook her entire body. She gritted her teeth and fought through the pain, she pushed against her sword and let out a shout of defiance, deflecting the lightning back at Saito.

It struck him directly and he slid back, he held his chest as fell to one knee. He glanced up at Neptune, "I didn't think you could deflect that." he said and got back to his feet, "but it'll take more then that to beat me."

"I won't fall that easily!" Neptune shouted and dashed towards him again.

* * *

Nepgear diverted the beasts claw away and held her blade towards his chest, preparing to fire a blast at the beast, but he kicked his foot up and knocked her gunblade towards the sky, making her fire upwards. The beast attempted to take a stab at Nepgear, but she flew into the air to dodge out of the way and then sliced at the beast, catching it on its mask and leaving a large scratch, then kicked at its head, hitting it on the side of the head.

The beast roared in frustration and reached for Nepgear's leg, grabbing ahold of it and pulling her to the ground then sliced its claws at her. She blocked the beast's claws but slid back from the force and then fired again at it. The beast jumped to the side and sprinted towards her, Nepgear blocked its first attack and moved out of the way from the other, she closed one of her eyes and held her side. There was a gash there from when they first collided; the beast was able to get a hit on her.

She moved out of the way from its next swing and went for a stab, hitting the beast in his shoulder and making him roar in pain, then he swung back at her. Hitting Nepgear across the head and knocking her back, she turned around and saw the smaller figure waiting with his javelin pointed out, Nepgear didn't have time to dodge or block but Hikan swooped in and kicked the figures javelin away and then blocked the next swing. Nepgear hit Hikans back but he didn't so much as stumble.

"You're fighting me!" Hikan shouted at the figure and advanced towards it. Nepgear turned back and dodged a blue fireball from the beast and flew into the air while dodging more, then she stopped and fired a beam of her own, both attacks collided and resulted in a explosion. Nepgear couldn't see the beast, but she saw a small disc fly out from the smoke, she quickly blocked it and the smoke cleared up. But she still didn't see the beast.

She heard a sound behind her and she turned around, she saw something in the air move so she held her blade up and blocked something, sparks flew out from her blade and the beast appeared in the air. He pushed Nepgear down to the ground and both of them landed on their feet and grinded their weapons against each other. The beast attempted to push Nepgear back but she used it to her advantage; as he made the push she pulled her blade back, making the beast stumble, and then slashed down at him. He quickly turned around and held his hand out grabbing the blade, green blood shot out from his hand but he stopped the blade from going. He yanked it away from her and then held his gauntlet out at her, claws shot out from it towards Nepgear, she quickly moved back but it caught some of her hair and cut some of it. The beast got back to its feet and roared before running towards Nepgear again.

* * *

Hikan blocked another slice from the figure and then parried that strike and then reached his hand out and grabbed the figures mask and was about to pull it but the figure shot his javelin up and forced Hikan to let go, they both jumped back and landed about ten feet from each other. Hikan glared at the figure and looked into the one part of the mask that could show the figures eye. It was all scrunched up more then usual, showing how angry this figure was. Hikan didn't know exactly what the hell this person wanted revenge for, but he wasn't going to let them take him out.

The figure dashed towards him and vanished into the ground, Hikan looked around the area, seeing all the others in their fights while looking, and stopped once he made a full three-sixty. He turned again and moved his head back to dodge a slash from the figures javelin, but he still received a cut to his cheek going up to his nose. He blocked the next hit and then swiftly struck his own hits, but the figure blocked both of them before they pushed their weapons together in a test of strength.

"Tell me… What did I do to make you hate me this much?" Hikan asked as he pushed the figure back and moved out of the way from a stab, then they pressed their blades together.

"What did you _do_? Everything!" the figure shouted back and pushed Hikan back this time and went for a stab, but Hikan diverted the blade away and blocked each of the attacks the figure did. "You're the reason why I'm this way! You caused me so much pain!"

"What?"

The figures strikes were getting faster and stronger, Hikan had to use two hands to block the attacks now. "You did everything, my home, my friends, mom and dad… all of them were affected by you!"

"Just who are you?" Hikan said and blocked one last strike, his sword flew out of his hand from the impact.

"I'm your destroyer!" the figure said and grabbed his head. "GAH! GRAAAAH!" a dark red aura started to envelope him, it slowly went up his body and started forming something behind him. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the aura grew taller, seven feet… nine feet… twelve feet… it stopped growing as soon as it hit fourteen. It slowly combined and formed something behind the figure.

Behind the figure stood a robed spear wielding warrior, it had a long red and black robe and lighter red lines going around the robe, it had a red steel helmet with yellow glowing eyes and a red headband that went down going down its back. Its legs were robotic with points used for its feet, but it was floating behind the figure so it didn't need to stand. It's spear was a large red pike with a five foot blade and nine feet shaft.

Hikan stood amazed as he stared at the being, the figure looked up and held his hand out at Hikan, "Go…! Magatsu...Izanagi!" he shouted through grinding teeth and the being held its spear up and charged towards Hikan, the being swung the shaft of the spear at Hikan, hitting him in the side and sending him flying to the right. Hikan collided into the hill and left a trail of rocks behind him. He spat out blood as he looked up and saw the being spin it's pike around and held it high. Lightning formed above Hikan and struck down on him, making him scream in pain.

The figure stood up and stumbled towards Hikan, who laid on the ground breathing heavily in his normal form, he had blood on his arms and face with cuts everywhere. The figure stumbled over and grabbed Hikan by the jacket and pulled him up. Izanagi hovering behind him. "You want to know… who I am?" the figure grabbed the bottom of his mask with his free hand and pulled it up, taking it off. Hikan's eyes widened when he saw.

"No way..."

Yagi smiled at Hikan, "Yeah. It's me." he said and pointed to the right side of his face, what was there was a huge burn mark that covered up the right sight of his face down to his chin, it grew darker closer to his scrunched up eye "you see this? You did this to me!"

"I… I didn't…"

"You can't lie to me! You burned my face… you destroyed my village… you killed mom and dad…!" Yagi said and clenched his hand, "I'm known as Yagi… but you don't know my last name… mom and dad always told me they had another son… a disgrace."

"What? Are you telling me you're…"

"In your case, my name is Yagi Masato. Your younger brother." Hikan was left in awe, he never knew that his parents had another kid, not like he could have known anyway, his parents left him to die back then. "You killed mom and dad for revenge! They said you were a disgrace with your red hair and how you couldn't do anything! They were so happy when I was born and that I was a normal kid, I went to school, got good grades, and was perfect in every way… you wanted revenge for what they did to you! You killed them with your own hands and left this scar as a warning towards me!"

"I never seen mom or dad after that! I haven't seen them since I was that young! And I never destroyed any village!"

"Shut up! You can't bullshit your way out of this. It's time for my revenge to come true." he said and Izanagi held his pike up. "DIE!"

"HIKAN!" Everyone's voice was heard, Hikan and Yagi looked over and saw everyone flying towards them, while the other villains were in hot pursuit behind them, all of the CPU's had tears in their eyes as they were flying and their weapons shined the color of their nations, all at once, they struck against Izanagi. Making the being fly back along with Yagi. all of the CPU's landed in front of Hikan and started to breath hard.

All of them were taken off their feet by their opponents, they had no strength left to fight back and all their respected opponents kept them on the ground. Yagi got back up and looked over at at them. "You fools!" he shouted at them, his irises were as small as his pupils. "You couldn't hold them back for a couple minutes?!" Kinoshita glared at Yagi, but Nagana looked back at him and shook his head. Hikan coughed again and looked at the Savior members.

"You're going to let this guy control you…? You three are the proud Savior members who almost had Gamindustri in their control."

Sanjiro smiled, "Nice try Hikan, but that's not enough. We made sure that they would get the best part of the bargain." Hikan looked at him with a perplexed gaze, "they get the nations of Gamindustri."

"No!" Hikan shouted and shook his head, "Leave the CPU's out of it! It's me that he wants!"

"Yes. But this was the conditions for their help." Sanjiro replied, "Don't worry, we won't kill the CPU's, they'll just be here… forever."

"No… You can't."

"Oh yes we can." Yagi said and appeared in front of Hikan again. "Gamindustri doesn't need violence anymore. We'll give it the peace it deserves."

"The people won't accept this."

"Oh that's taken care of already. You see, this entire time you've been trying to find us, we were secretly taking the shares one-by-one. That's why you've been feeling so weak and how come you're still weak." Yagi said and turned around, "Ah. They're here." he said and Hikan looked up, he heard thousands upon thousands of footsteps approaching. He could see a bunch of people walking towards them… it's an army.

"No… I won't let you get away…" Hikan said and slowly got up. "I'll fight you all…!"

"Please." Yagi said and held his hand out, Izanagi held the blade of his pike at Hikan. "You can't fight all of us."

"I'll kill you all!" Hikan shouted and tried to summon a sword. But he couldn't do anything, he was burnt out.

"Nice try." Yagi said and kicked Hikan down and crouched over him, "This is for what you did to me!" he shouted and started punching Hikan.

The CPU's all stared at Hikan. Tears broke from Nepgear and Neptune, the others were trying to hold it in. Neptune gulped as she held her hand out to Hikan. Saito looked down and noticed it but did nothing. Then each of the CPU's started to do it.

Yagi continued punching Hikan over and over, blood escaped from his nose and covered Yagi's fist. He spat out blood as well but he felt a tug in his head and his heart started to beat incredibly fast. " _This is it! The power you need!_ " a voice in his head told him, he recognized the voice again… the golden haired man. " _Fight Hikan Masato! You are a hero!_ "

Hikan let out a deep breath as he grabbed ahold of Yagi's fist, fire erupted in his hand and Yagi got up and let go. He shook his hand and backed away and stared at Hikan, he got up and fire lit up in his hands and took the shape of two swords. Hikan glanced up at Yagi and glared at him.

Yagi's fists clenched as he threw his hand out, Izanagi sprung out and sliced at Hikan, but Hikan swiped the air and flames shot out from his swords, deflecting Izanagi's spear and shot fire at it. Hitting Izangi and making it disappear, Yagi shouted out in pain and fell on his back. The beast then lashed out towards Hikan but he quickly slashed up, hitting the beasts wrist, spun around and kicked him back. The beast flew back and landed on his back. Hikan looked over at Sanjiro and held his sword out, Sanjiro reached for the glowing sword on his side and grabbed the hilt. But Hikan turned and slashed a bullet that was fired at him from behind, then he turned and took an uppercut from the beast. Sending him flying into the air, but he flipped and the flame swords vanished, he held his hands above his head and an axe appeared in it, it looked like Blancs just with red and black instead of its original colors. Hikan flew down and slammed the axe into the ground, making everyone jump back to move.

Hikan's breathing was hard from anger, he glared at everyone before looking at the army coming his way. He gritted his teeth before the flame swords appeared in his hands again, he ran towards the army as fast as his legs could carry him.

"And there he goes again…" Nagana said before looking at Yagi, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Let's go. Now." Kinoshita said and Sanjiro looked back at them.

"Go? Where? You are to remain here until Hikan is dealt with-" Sanjiro was cut off as he was shot with lightning, he fell down to his knees and started breathing hard. "What…?"

Saito stood with his hand stretched out, "You should of known not to revive us. What makes you think we would work with you? We once thought that this place would be better without the CPU's, we were wrong: The CPU's are needed to keep Gamindustri peaceful, no-one can do that like they can." Saito explained and stared at Sanjiro, "Even if you were to kill Hikan, it wouldn't change anything. The CPU's would want revenge on all of you."

Kinoshita put his hand on Saito's shoulder, "We need to go. Now!" he repeated and Saito nodded.

"Goodbye brother." Saito said as he, Nagana, and Kinoshita turned and walked away. The beast was about to give pursuit but Sanjiro held his hand out.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get them… but we have something else to do." Sanjiro said and stood up, turning back towards the army, flashes of fire were seen and bullets were heard. "Let's help Yagi back and then we'll see if he's dead."

Hikan flew around the battlefield, slashing at anyone who got in his way and deflected bullets and blocked sword strikes. He could feel the fire within him giving off more and more heat. He blocked almost every sword swing and deflected every bullet fired. He kicked and swung his swords at anything he could.

He would get hit by some swords but he would retaliate afterwards and slash at them, dropping them instantly. He dropped down to one knee and breathed hard, a circle of corpses at his feet and blood all over his clothes. He spat out blood as he held his side; blood shooting from the wound and through his fingers. He gave a couple heavy breaths and looked up, guns were aiming at him. He looked back at where he came from. _Sorry everyone… Looks like this is it._ He thought, _but we'll see each other again. I know it._ He held his snowflake necklace and held open his free hand. A small ball of fire ignited in it and he took another deep breath.

"If you want me! Come and find me!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the ground, fire erupted around him and quickly grew in size, looking like a fire tornado. Once it died down, Hikan was nowhere to be seen. He completely disappeared…

The thousands of people still alive looked around, trying to see if they see Hikan, but he showed no trace.

"Well done everyone!" Sanjiro congratulated. Everyone looked up at the hill he was standing on, the beast was holding Yagi over his shoulder. "Thanks to you, Hikan has been taken care of and Gamindustri will now be at peace!" All of them raised their fists in the air and shouted cheers.

Neptune slowly opened her eyes and looked around, everyone else was knocked out and Hikan was nowhere in sight. _Hikan…_ she thought, _please… tell me you're safe…_ she said and fell unconscious again…

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **And that marks the end of the first arc of Hikan's Re;Birth! As I said, this will be the only chapter for this week. What happened to Hikan? What will happen to the CPU's? What will the others react with? And how will Uni react if she finds out Yagi is one of the enemies? All of you will have to wait for the answers! And, as always, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **Back after the final fight between Hikan and Akumu, there was a boy that wandered the world. Searching for the murderer of his parents...**

Yagi wandered through the forests of Planeptune, he had his black hoodie and black pants on with the bandage over his the right side of his face to cover the large burn mark. He continued walking through the forest until he heard something and stopped. He put his back to the tree and peeked around the corner.

Standing torches lit up the area and wooden spike traps were around the area in a circle. There were skulls hung up on the torches, some still had blood on them, and some were on the spikes. Yagi then realized that there was something hanging on a log in the center of the camp. It's head was down and you couldn't see it's face. Yagi stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards the being, walking around the wooden spikes and being careful not to make any noise.

Once he was in front of the creature it looked up at him, it was the beast. he had sandpaper skin and yellow and red eyes, it's mouth had sharp teeth on the inside and on the outside it had four long talons lined up like a square, it looked more like a spiders mandibles, but the first thing that Yagi thought was "squid face".

The beast growled at Yagi, but it was chained up to the log. It wasn't able to move its legs or its arms. Only it's head. "Poor thing. Are you alright?" Yagi asked it and looked at the chains behind the log. "Here. I'll get you down." The beast watched Yagi move behind the log and pull out a knife, the beast shouted and pulled on its arms, "Stop moving. I'll get you down." The beast stopped moving after hearing this and Yagi reached for his side again, he pulled out the knife and held it against the chains, he took a deep breath and then swung at the chains. Breaking them and causing the beast to fall face first down to the ground. Yagi walked back around the log and walked over to the beast. "Are you okay?" The beast got to its knees before getting up to its feet, it looked down at Yagi before grabbing his neck and hoisting him up. The beast's mandibles moved and he bared his teeth, but Yagi didn't show any sort of fear. "You're in pain… Something tied you up there and you want revenge on them for humiliating you."

The beast grunted and loosened his grip on his neck, putting him back on the ground. "I know how you feel… I want revenge on someone for taking my parents away from me…" Yagi said and clenched his fists and looked at the ground, "Go. You're free now."

The beast grunted before shooting its head up and pushed Yagi away, it jumped out of the way from a javelin that stuck against the log. Yagi leaned up and saw something moving from the trees, a flash was seen and another beast appeared by the bushes, this one had a mask on. Yagi looked at the beast he took down and saw his fists clenched. The beast roared at the other and the masked beast replied the same way. They both ran towards each other and grabbed each other. Punching and trying to wrestle one another to the ground. The masked beast grabbed the beast by the head and threw him towards one of the torches, the beast flew through it and landed on the ground and rolling. The masked beast stomped towards him and grabbed part of the torch that was on fire. He pulled the beast up and shot the torch towards its abdomen, but the beast grabbed the masked beast wrist and stopped it. Then punched at its mask, making it stumble back. Then, with a roar, he dashed towards the masked beast and tackled it. Dropping it down and the beast started to punch him repeatedly in the head. Part of the mask was cracking after being hit by the beasts fists.

The masked beast kicked the beast in the abdomen and launched him off. The beast flew back back towards one of the trees and smashed through it. The masked beast stomped towards him again and held him up again, he grabbed his mask and took it. Revealing his face: it was a more red sandpaper skin and his eyes were bloodred. He roared down at the beast and held his arm in the air, it's claws shot out from its gauntlets.

"No!" Yagi yelled and sprinted towards the once masked beast and rammed his shoulder into him, it didn't even make him stumble but the red beast looked at Yagi and growled but, as soon as he dropped the other beast, Yagi threw his fist out and hit the red beast in the abdomen. The red beast picked him up by his neck and held him in the air, Yagi grabbed its wrist and punched at his forearm but the red beast shot its claws out of its other gauntlet, holding Yagi close and brandishing its blades. Before it could attack, the other beast grabbed it from behind and pulled him to the ground. Then looked at Yagi and grunted and growled. Yagi somehow knew what he was saying: _Get the Combi Stick_. Yagi looked back at the log and saw it still attached to it, Yagi ran towards it and grabbed ahold of it, trying to pull it out but it was lodged in tight.

He heard the beasts roaring and looked back, the red beast was over the yellow beast and shot its claws out again, the red beast then tried to stab the yellow beast in the head but he grabbed onto the red beasts arm and held it back. But it was inching closer and closer. Yagi grabbed onto the javelin with both hands and jumped onto the log and pulled with as much strength as he had. Soon it became loose and Yagi dropped back to the floor and looked back, the beast he saved was still losing and he held the javelin in one hand. He gritted his teeth and ran towards them. Once he was almost there, he grabbed it with both hands and aimed it out.

The red beast looked over and was impaled by the javelin, he roared in pain as he got off the yellow beast. The yellow beast got up and grabbed the javelin from Yagi and jabbed it farther in before lifting the red beast into the air. It roared in pain as green blood shot out from its wounds and then it dropped its head giving its final breath. The beast dropped it on the ground and roared in victory.

Yagi stared at the dead beast before feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he looked back and saw the beast was the one holding it. It grunted real quick, but Yagi somehow knew what he said, "Yeah. Your welcome." he said and smiled.

After a couple minutes, the beast had all of its gear on and opened the pad on its gauntlet, pressed a few buttons and then closed it. Yagi watched him next to the log, the beast looked at him. "What will you do now?" The beast looked down and grunted. "You don't know? Well… how about we work together?" the beast looked over at him. "We're one in the same, I helped you with your revenge. Will you help me with mine?" the beast stared at him for a couple seconds before reaching behind himself and grabbed out the javelin. He walked up to Yagi and held it out, it shot out to full size. Yagi took ahold of it and took it, the javelin shrunk back down and he put it in his pocket. "So is that a yes?"

The beast nodded and then repeated, "Yes…" in Yagi's voice. Yagi smiled at the beast.

"Then let's get moving… friend."

* * *

Yagi stood on top of the mountain, the Gamindustri Graveyard looming behind him. He watched as the armies slowly pushed towards the nations. He heard someone behind him and he turned. "Ah… M-Master…" he said and crouched down, Akatsu stood behind him while looking at the armies, then looked down at Yagi.

"I said you could call me Akatsu…" he muttered before holding his hand out, "Rise." Yagi stood back up, "Well? How did it go?"

"Hikan disappeared, but the CPU's still won't listen to reason. We've tried everything besides the brainwashing… but I know you don't want to use that on them."

"Yes… I was forced to use it on… _her._ But it still didn't work. Hikan has fooled them all more then I thought." Akatsu said and turned back and looked at the giant tree, "keep them here. Hopefully they'll listen to reason after a couple years of being here with Hikan being gone."

"It shall be done."

And with that, a whole three years passed in Gamindustri. The CPU's were absent from their duties, leaving the CPU Candidates to do their part. The group revealed themselves as the ASIC, a group devoted to keeping Gamindustri peaceful. Over the past three years the people slowly turned their faith towards the group due to the feature of piracy. Makoto was doing all he could in Leanbox and Shizuki volunteered to help in Planeptune, Ozaki assisted in Lowee as much as he could. But they weren't CPU's, they couldn't keep up with all the work. So they had a team go into the Gamindustri Graveyard to seek out the CPU's.

Kotomi insisted that she would lead the team, she knew that place better then everyone. So it was her, IF, and Compa that would infiltrate the Graveyard. They took their first steps into the Graveyard and it gave IF and Compa the chills.

"So this is the Gamindustri Graveyard?" IF asked, Compa stayed near her.

"This place is scary…" she pointed out and Kotomi kept walking.

"I have an idea of where they might be, come on." Kotomi announced and kept going. She was angry when she woke up and found out that the CPU's were defeated, and that Hikan was M.I.A. She wanted to find them as soon as possible and help them out.

"Please be careful you three." Histoire's voice resounded in their heads, "The enemy could be around any corner."

"We'll be alright Histoire." IF reassured and followed after Kotomi. Compa staying close behind her.

Kotomi led the way with her hand over her side, ready to throw a knife at anything that seemed suspicious. She had thousands of thoughts going through her head at the same time. She wanted to know if everyone was alright, she wanted to know where Hikan was, and she wanted to know what was able to beat them.

"Kotomi slow down!" IF shouted and had to jog up to catch up to her. "You're going too fast."

"The faster we go then the faster we can get there." she said and walked ahead.

They continued to walk until they stopped at the bottom of the giant tree in the center of Gamindustri and, sure enough, everyone was there. IF pointed towards them and they sprinted over. The CPU's were tangled up in the roots of the tree still in their CPU forms, some of the roots were wrapped around them in very specific places; such as Vert's and Noire's chest, and Blanc's thighs and butt. Neptune's arms were wrapped up above her head and around her neck and her legs, restricting her movements. All of them didn't look like in their right mindset either. "Nep! Hey!" IF tried to wake up Neptune.

"Huh…? Iffy?" she called out, IF gave a sigh of relief, but Neptune blacked out right after.

"We need to get them down." IF said and grabbed the roots, she pulled on them for an attempt but they didn't even move. Kotomi summoned one of her daggers and sliced at the roots, but it bounced off.

"Dammit!" she cursed and looked more to the left, seeing more movement, she ran over and saw Nepgear tangled in them too. "Nepgear!" her arms were held out and the roots were holding her legs as well as going up her stomach.

"Kotomi…?" she called out and Kotomi grabbed ahold of the roots and pulled as hard as she could but it was to no avail; she couldn't move the roots.

"I'm getting you out of here. Just wait!" Kotomi said and summoned her dagger and pulled the roots while slicing at it. But they weren't making any progress. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" she said and gritted her teeth, she grabbed the roots and squeezed them, fire erupted out of her palm and burned through the roots, weakening them, then started to pull them off one-by-one. IF was standing behind her and was watching awestruck, how did Kotomi just do that?

Kotomi pulled Nepgear off and laid her on the ground. "Watch her." Kotomi demanded and got up and went back around the tree, she didn't see Hikan tangled up in any of the roots. She got back to the goddesses and tried to do the same thing, but she couldn't shoot any sort of fire out of her hand. "C'mon! Do something!" she shouted and smashed her fist against the roots.

"Kotomi get over here!" IF shouted in a low voice and pulled Kotomi towards her, Compa, and a half conscious Nepgear. They took cover behind one of the rocks beside the tree and IF poked her head out. A twelve foot robot hovered over towards the tree: It had black armor on with glowing light blue lights going around its armor. It's legs looks like giant thrusters and it had black wings on it's back with the glowing blue on it as well as a skull right where someone's belt buckle would be. It had in it's right hand a giant halberd with glowing blue bladed ends and a skull in the center of it.

"Grrr… why did I have to be on guard duty? No-one would be stupid enough to come here anyway." The robot snarled. Kotomi felt like her blood was boiling, she clenched her fists and grinded her teeth together so much that both could break at any second.

"Kotomi no." IF warned, "we can't get into any fights."

"I know… but…" Kotomi muttered and shook her head, no she can't get angry. They came to the Gamindustri Graveyard to get the CPU's out. "It doesn't look like he's leaving…"

"We might need to go, we got Nepgear at least." IF suggested, Kotomi looked back at her.

"What? No! We came here to get everyone!" Kotomi said back but she said it too loud, the robot shot his gaze over towards the rock.

"Finally! Something to keep me entertained!" He roared and swung his halberd down at the rock, everyone moved out of the way of his path before he smashed the rock. "Three years… three long years I remained idle…"

Kotomi stood up and faced the robot with an angry expression. "I remember when they were making you… You were almost done when I escaped finally."

"Grrr… enough talking already! I'm tired of waiting!" the robot shouted and held his halberd in the air.

Kotomi looked back at IF and Compa, "Go! I'll hold him off!" she said and summoned one of her daggers and dodged the robots slash, his halberd stuck in the ground and she ran up the shaft. Aiming for his head but, when she tried to attack, he quickly flicked her off and slashed at her again. Kotomi blocked the attack and crashed against the ground. "Gah!"

"You're too weak! Too pathetically weak!" the robot shouted at her and held his halberd up again, ready to stab down. "Begone!"

Kotomi looked up in fear as the halberd slashed down at her head, Kotomi closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. But the slash was blocked, Kotomi felt someone land next to her with a thud, she opened her eyes and looked over: Nepgear.

"I… I can't do it…" Nepgear said and looked at Kotomi. "I'm sorry…"

"Nrrg… you're all too weak! I can't even break a sweat out of this!" the robot shouted again, "I'll kill you both here." Just before the robot could do anything, a bright flash lit up the battlefield. IF, Compa, Nepgear, and Kotomi shielded their eyes. "GRAAAAH!" the robot shouted, "My eyes! I can't see!" the robot shouted and slashed wildly around, Kotomi felt an arm wrap around her and pull her away, she opened her eyes again and saw Compa pulling Nepgear the best she could and IF was pulling her.

"Wait! What about the others?" Kotomi cried out.

"We can't do anything with him here, we'll come back later!" IF reassured and kept dragging her. The four of them made their way out of the Gamindustri Graveyard while hearing the shouts of the robot behind them…

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **This marks the start of the second arc of Hikan's Re;Birth! As I've constantly reminded that this arc will take the events from Re;Birth 2 along with some of the other ideas that I've come up with, I can't wait to write more about it even as I type this! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 **[Kotomi]**

Dammit… dammit! Three years and we finally were able to go investigate. But we still couldn't do anything!

The four of us went back to the Planeptune Basilicom, but it didn't matter as much. After the three years that passed the people don't believe in the CPU's as much anymore. The Basilicom members are still dedicated but the others that live in the city don't. Even at the Council meetings we couldn't discuss much. Shizuki never told me much, they usually talked about the Gamindustri Graveyard. I don't know how many times it took for Seymour, or "Shitmour" as I like to call him, to finally order an investigation. Even though Shizuki was second-in-command.

All of us were sitting in the living room on the couch, IF was looking down at the floor. "I can't believe it… after three years we finally found them but we couldn't get them out."

"At least we got Ge-Ge." Compa pointed out, Nepgear was sitting across from us on another chair staring at the ground.

"Nepgear… it's not your fault." IF tried to cheer her up but Nepgear shook her head.

"I wasn't strong enough… I tried to help Hikan… we all did. But we couldn't do much more."

"We mustn't give up." Histoire flew towards us, "We must find Hikan. If he wasn't captured then he's out there somewhere."

"Search the entire continent? That'll take forever!" I complained, I don't mean to be lazy. If Hikan is hiding from the enemy then he's in a really good hiding place.

"No… if we use the satellite system then we can find him. The ASIC still let Makoto use the satellites." IF reminded, "It's our only lead."

"If it can find Hikan then I'm all for it." I agreed. I can't explain it but… I just feel like I need to see him. Be near him.

"Then it's settled." IF said and stood up, "We'll head to Leanbox and see Makoto since Ozaki is…"

"Yeah…" I muttered, three years ago the ASIC pretty much went through the streets. They said that they were peaceful but Lowee fought back. They were all defeated and Lowee had heavy casualties. Ozaki felt like he was responsible for the whole thing, some were angry at him and left the army, some stayed by his side. But the Lowee army was disbanded and now they made a new army that took over. Seymour surrendered immediately after they invaded, Makoto and Shizuki settled it peacefully.

They still ran the councils but only if they were peaceful. Some way of showing peace really: capture the CPU's and then take their nations. I can't believe some of the people decided to put their faith in these new people.

The elevator doors opened and Shizuki ran into the room, she saw Nepgear and all of us and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're all alright." she said and hugged Nepgear.

"Yeah. We're fine." I replied and stood up, "But the CPU's are still there… Hikan wasn't there either."

Shizuki's smiled turned into a frown, "Dammit…" she said and then shook her head, "We got Nepgear at least. The CPU's were strong when they were together, the Candidates are the same right?"

"Yeah… all of us are able to work together perfectly. But since everyone doesn't believe in us much anymore…"

"Ah… that doesn't help us at all."

"We need to hope that Hikan is in Gamindustri somewhere." Histoire reminded, "IF and Kotomi will go to Leanbox and find Makoto. Shizuki… I hate to ask but…"

"I'll stay here and help out. I am second-in-command of the Council afterall." Shizuki said and looked at me and IF, "Be safe you two."

"Right." the both of us replied and walked towards the elevator…

* * *

IF and I were riding on her bike towards Leanbox, she was driving while I held onto her. "We haven't really sat down and talked as much have we?" I asked her.

"No. We really haven't. Although no introductions are necessary." She replied, "Do you remember anything else?"

I closed my eyes and thought as hard as I could. "...Nothing. I can't remember anything else. All I know is I'm supposed to do something… I can't remember what it is…"

"Shizuki said that you got some of your memories from a… glowing ball of light?"

"It sounds crazy I know, but that's what happened."

"I believe you. After we see Makoto and find out where Hikan, you should see if you can find more of those- what the hell?!"

IF squeezed the brake handle on the bike and we slid sideways. I looked and saw the nation of Leanbox but I don't recall having a bunch of guards waiting outside the nation with a wall. One of the guards walked towards us with an M16 Assault Rifle. He was looking at us with a serious gaze…

"What is your business in Leanbox?" He demanded.

"My name is IF. I'm a guild specialist, I came from Planeptune to check-up on the Leanbox guild at Lady Shizuki's request." IF answered, I'll admit it sounds weird hearing her use formalities for friends.

The guard stared at her for a couple seconds, "Very well." He said and IF started driving forward. "Hang on. What about her?" The guard pointed at me.

"She's… she's… ah…"

"We're lovers!" I blurted out and clung tighter to IF, "please don't take me away from her!"

The guard stared at us, IFs face was blushing furiously. "My apologies." He said and bowed, "I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"T-That's right! We were going on a date in Leanbox!" I shouted, "Not many people know that we're together. We want to keep it a secret you know?"

"I understand." he said and stepped out of the way, he held his arm out. "Enjoy your time in Leanbox."

"Thank you. We will." IF said and drove forward. "Did you have to say that…?"

"It was the fastest thing I could think of!" I replied, "At least you went along with it."

"Just… please come up with something else next time." IF muttered and drove on.

We kept driving until we reached the Basilicom. Everyone still looked the same, they walked around on the sidewalks on the streets and were smiling up a storm. They didn't even seem to be the least bit worried about… Vert? Was that her name?

IF led me through the Basilicom up to the assistant quarters. She opened the air and gasped, "O-Ozaki!" she called out, Ozaki was sitting down on one of the chairs with his hand on his head. His blonde hair had grown longer and you could see a little blonde goatee on his chin. He still wore his fur suit.

He looked over and saw us, "Iffy…" he called out and looked back at the ground.

IF ran over to him, "I haven't seen you in so long! You definitely look different." she said and Ozaki glanced at her.

"Yeah. It's been a while."

I started to see a little color around Ozaki, the outline went blue and red… meaning he was angry and sad. He was sad that IF is here and seeing him in this state, and he's angry that the Lowee army was taken by the other forces.

"Ozaki." I called his name and walked up to them, "Don't feel upset about losing the battle."

He gritted his teeth, "I wish you wouldn't look into my emotions like that." he said and stood up, "I failed. I tried to hold those forces back with the Lowee army. But they beat us without breaking a sweat."

"When you fail, you try again until you pass." I stated, "I wouldn't try to argue with me; I'm a pretty stubborn girl. Hikan tried the same thing."

"You…" Ozaki muttered and sat back down on the chair and held his head. "Dammit…"

"Ozaki why are you here?" IF asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in Lowee helping Rom and Ram?"

"I was…" he said, "but they gave me two options: One, stay in Lowee and be arrested. Or two, be banished from Lowee… I went with two."

"What about Rom and Ram? What will they do?" I asked, I was worried about those two the most.

"They're fine. The Basilicom members told me that they wouldn't let anything happen to those two. Unless they wanted to suffer Lady Blanc's wrath"

"Alright… that's a burden off my chest." I said and we heard a door open. We turned towards it and saw Makoto walking in, his hair was a darker blonde color now and he had dark sports glasses on now. The scar on his face had gotten darker too, he still wore his jacket and vest under it.

"Ah." he said, "Good Afternoon IF, Kotomi." he greeted and sat down behind his desk, "what brings you here?"

"Makoto, we need to use the satellite system. We need to find Hikan." IF said, Ozaki looked over at Makoto. Who didn't switch his gaze.

"...I had a feeling that you would come here sooner or later." he said and opened a drawer from his desk, "Here."

He pulled out a piece of paper and held it towards us, IF took it and looked at the paper. Her face gave a surprised expression. "What is it?"

"..." she didn't say anything, she just handed the paper to me. I looked at it and felt like someone punched me right in the stomach. I looked at three main points:

* * *

 **Name: Hikan Masato, AKA, CPU Red Heart**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Status: Nonexistent/Dead**

* * *

Two things happened while I read the document, the first one was the incredible pain I felt once I read his status in my upperbody… but the second was what I felt in my head after I read the name. That name... Hikan… Masato…?

I held my head and almost lost my footing, why did the name Masato stick out so much…?

"Kotomi? You alright?"

"N-Not really… my head..." I muttered and everything started to go wavy. "What… is going on…?" I lost my footing and started to fall back, but Ozaki quickly lashed out and grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

"We need to let her rest." Ozaki advised and picked me up princess style. "Makoto, can she use your room?"

"Of course." Makoto replied and stood up from his chair, "Follow me." My vision didn't stay up much longer, I closed my eyes as Ozaki carried me towards Makoto's room...

* * *

 **[Yagi]**

I was sitting on one of the many benches in Planeptune, it's troublesome that Judge let the Candidate get away but I'm not too worried about it. Hikan's gone and everyone feels safe even without the CPU's here. This sucks… I'm seventeen almost eighteen now… yet my height hasn't changed. At least my voice is deeper.

I held my hand over my right eye and placed it on the bandages. I closed my other eye… Mom… Dad… I got rid of him… I avenged you and the other villagers… finally after all this time.

I heard my phone go off and opened my eyes, I reached down for my pocket and pulled out the phone and looked at it… Uni… "Hey Yagi…? Can you come over to the Basilicom?"

I bit my bottom lip, it's been painful lying to Uni. She's a true friend just like my beast friend… Sometimes I wish I did name him but he turned down every name I would give out. But Uni… I held my cheek where she kissed me three years ago. She's been dealing with the nation since I captured her sister. If she finds out that I captured Black Heart then she'll hate me… I don't know why… but I don't want her to hate me… back when she helped me with those two goons, I was so pissed when they were going to take her… I almost killed one of them…

I sent her a text saying, "I'm in the area, give me a couple minutes and I'll see you soon." I stood up and looked at two buildings, I walked into the alleyway between the two buildings and looked around; making sure that no-one was around. I took a deep breath and vanished into the shadows, the cold darkness swept over me as I raced forward. After a couple seconds I arrived back in Lastation beside the Basilicom. I was so glad that no-one was around or that would have been a trip to the Graveyard…

I walked around the Basilicom until I saw the front of it and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and an old man looked down at me with a scowl on his face, "What do you want? We're pretty busy."

"I was called here by Uni. She wants to see me."

"...Fine, but don't disturb anyone else." he warned and walked away from the door as I walked through. I closed the door behind me and then walked towards Uni's room… I believe it was up these stairs… through here… there it is.

I knocked on her door and then it opened. I peeked my head through the door, "Uni?"

Uni was sitting on her bed with an assault rifle and rag in her hands, she was polishing it before looking up and smiling at me. "Hey Yagi." she greeted and I walked in.

"What did you want me for?"

Her face turned red as she looked back down at her assault rifle and polished it more. "Well… um…"

I walked closer and sat down on her bed. "Uni?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Of course."

"Well… I need help with some of this stuff." she said and pointed to the pile of papers on her desk, "Since Noire is still captured I have to fulfill the part of CPU while she's gone… but… I can't focus right."

"Alright, I'll help you out." I said, she looked at me shocked.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I said and walked towards her desk and picked one of them up, "Let's see what we can do shall we?"

Uni walked up next to me, "Yeah."

* * *

After about an hour and a half we finished all the paperwork. I was sitting on her bed with my head resting against the wall on the back.

"I can't believe we finished all that so fast." Uni said, I opened my eye and looked at her.

"You can get lots of things done fast with friends." I said and closed my eye again.

"Hey… Yagi?"

"Hm?"

"Well… I just wanted to know… if…"

I opened my eye and sat up, "If…?"

"You… don't have to wear those bandages anymore."

I looked away and held my hand over my bandages. "Not many people like to see what I have under here…"

"Yagi…" Uni said and looked me in the eye, "I... I... I don't care what you look like! Nothing will change what I think of you."

"Uni…" I muttered and closed my eye, "You're sure?"

"Positive." I reached behind my head and grabbed the knot that was in the back and pulled on it, loosening the knot and started to untie it. I circled it around my head and then pulled the bandage off, revealing my scar. I looked at Uni and saw her smile at me. It surprised me… she was the first person that didn't look at me disgusted… "Is this really what you wanted to hide?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You idiot…" she muttered and I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull me in close to her, "D-Don't worry about appearances… It doesn't matter."

"Uni…" I called her name again and felt tears drop from my eyes. "Thank you…"

"D-Don't cry on me!"

"I'm sorry… It's just… I've never met someone as nice as you before." I said, I pulled back with my hands on her shoulders, I don't understand why my heart is beating so fast.

Her face was blushing furiously, "W-Well… we're…"

I was about to say friends, but the scene back when Uni kissed my cheek flashed in my head… I want to say more but… "Uni… We've been seeing each other for a long time and… well… you never made fun of me or how I look… you were the first person that I felt this way about..." I ranted and she looked at me, without thinking I pressed my lips to hers. She shook on the spot and was surprised but then she returned it with her own kiss. "I… I love you…" I whispered making her shake even more.

"I...I… l-l-l-love… you too…" she said quietly, my heart grew warmer with each word she said… I feel happy but, at the same time, sad… I captured her sister… one of the others that she cares deeply about…

Uni glanced away from me for a second before returning her gaze, then she slowly moved closer and planted her head against my shoulder. Her shaking stopped as she let out a breath.

I looked away from her and looked at the corner of the room… did I mess up…?


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **[Kotomi]**

I still couldn't see anything… the area was dark but I could see my hands when I looked down, I can see my clothes and I had a bright outline. I looked around the area and saw just darkness but it was slowly lighting up. The area around me turned into rubble. It looked like I was in Planeptune, but the buildings and the roads were destroyed.

I couldn't move my legs but I heard rubble moving out of the way. Then a young girl came out of the rubble out of breath. Her red hair was short and messy and her black T-Shirt was ripped at her left side, revealing a wound, she had regular jeans on and red sneakers

"Hah...hah…" she breathed heavily before looking around the area, "It's going to take forever to find food…" the girl muttered before walking forward a couple more steps.

"Don't think like that." a deeper voice said, there wasn't anyone else around. But I could hear it in my ears. "You can do this. I believe in you."

"I… I know… but I wish… I wish daddy didn't…"

"I know how you feel, we were all devastated when we saw what happened to him but we can't fret on the past."

"You're right. Daddy wouldn't want me to worry about him!" the girl said and clenched her fists, "I'll find the food we need!"

"That's the spirit. Good luck Kotomi." the deeper voice said and the scene vanished. I could freely use my arms now so I put my hand up to my head… I… I remember that… Planeptune was in ruins… and I had to find food… but who was I calling daddy? What is the mission that I solely remembered? And who was that guy that I was talking too? So many questions I have in my mind and yet I still can't answer them… IF's right, I need to find those glowing orbs or find some other ways to trigger my memory. If getting my memory back once gave me the ability to fight then my other memories should help us out even more.

I closed my eyes and felt warmness cover my body, I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself in the corner of a room in a bed, I was under a green blanket and next to me was a computer desk with a lamp and then a computer next to it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around more, on the far wall was a bookshelf with many varieties of books and under the lamp was a picture of a family: a girl with a purple skirt and pink shirt and apron, her brown hair was neatly trimmed and her bangs were tied back in her hair so it looked like two strands above her eyes, there two guys, one was taller then the girl with a black suit and bald head. Then there was a little boy, his blonde hair was in the shape of Makoto's and he had his eyes open smiling, showing off his dark blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile back, he looked so happy at that time… he must have been devastated when he lost his mom and dad… just like me…

I quickly shook off the thought, I can't think any negative thoughts. I need to find these… memory orbs, I'll call them, fast.

I got out of the bed and made it before opening the door and walking out. I walked through the halls until I opened a door. Makoto was sitting in his chair going through some of the files on his computer. He looked over and saw me. "Ah. You're awake."

"Yeah. Where's IF and Ozaki?"

"They already left, they said they're going back to Planeptune with the documents and papers I gave them. They're going to try and find out exactly who is in control of the nations and to ask Lady Histoire something that I thought of." Makoto said and stood up from his chair, "don't worry about them right now. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. But I remember something."

"Really? What is it?"

"When I was younger, I saw Planeptune in ruins. I was wandering around searching for food and I knew someone that was talking to me from an earpiece I'm guessing. His voice was deep but I never said his name… and my parents passed away too."

"I-I see… my sincere apologies." he said and bowed.

"It's alright." I said and then took a serious look, "Except… I don't know where exactly to start… without the CPU's I'm clueless."

Makoto held his hand to his chin, "What if you assist the CPU Candidates? Round them up and go around doing peoples requests? The guilds still get requests for help with some monsters. You can go and get the shares up while searching for those orbs you mentioned. Plus you can help with what I thought of."

"What is it?"

"In each nation there are mascots that preside in each nation, ensuring prosperity and they remain neutral to all forces. Lady Vert once told me about them and Lady Histoire mentioned to me a couple times. They may be able to help us."

"You mean like game mascots?"

"No. They use the name of mascot, but I wasn't told on why they named themselves that."

Besides that last part, Hearing this made me smile, "Hikan was right about you. You're the best!" I said and gave him a running hug, Makoto patted my shoulders.

"Thank you. But we must go, I'll take you to Planeptune but after I drop you off you're on your own."

I let go of him and nodded. "Got it."

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

The laws that ASIC made are making sure that everyone forgets about Hikan and violence. Anyone who would know a thing about the CPU's would be taken away and brainwashed.

Four soldiers approached a house on one of the many streets of Planeptune at night, the moon was shining on them from above. The lead soldier knocked on the door once reaching it and a young woman opened the door. "Pardon our intrusion, but is your daughter here?"

"Why yes. She is. Do you need her for something?"

"Indeed we do."

"Well. Okay…" the woman replied and turned, "Miho! Can you come down her please?"

"Coming mom!" a small voice was heard and a young girl ran down the stairs. "What is it?"

The lead soldier stepped into the house, "Come with us young lady. We want to talk to you about something."

"Um… okay? What do you want to talk about?"

"Come with us. We have a present we want you to see."

"Really?!"

"Indeed."

The girl jumped for joy before turning back to her mother, "Bye mom! I'll be right back!"

"Be careful Miho. And don't stray far from their sides!"

"I won't!"

* * *

The soldiers led the way with the girl in middle. "It'll be a little walk from here."

"Okay!" the girl replied, "so, can you give me a hint of what it is?"

"You won't have to worry about violence anymore. It'll be just you, your mother, and your home. You won't have to worry about violence or the CPU's."

"But I like the CPU's. I like Purple Heart!"

"CPU's only brought violence to the world. There hasn't been one issue in the past three years."

"I don't want the present if it'll make me forget Purple Heart!" the girl said and tried to run, but one of the soldiers grabbed her hand and held her up.

"Don't resist, you'll be grateful for when you don't remember." the soldier said and started to drag her, she yanked at her arm with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! Don't! Let go!"

Near one of the alleys, a stone was thrown from the side and hit one of the soldiers in the leg. He looked down and then looked at the alley where it was thrown. He held his side where his pistol rested and slowly walked towards it.

"What is it?" one of them asked the one walking.

"Something threw a stone at me. I'm going to check it out."

"Hurry and do that then catch up." the other soldier commanded and then turned to the other three. "Let's go."

"Please help! Somebody!"

The soldier unholstered his pistol from his side and held it up as he cautiously walked forward, he walked into the alleyway and looked behind him and farther in front of him, but he didn't see anything. He was about to put his pistol back in it's holster but he felt an arm grab his arm and pulled up. Yanking his shoulder out of socket, he turned quickly and swung his other arm around. But whatever was attacking him moved out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. Knocking him over on the ground out of breath, he looked up and saw a shining light from a metal arm and then he was punched, knocking him out instantly.

The three other soldiers were still walking, they were out of Planeptune now and were approaching their destination. The girl was still resisting but they covered her mouth up so she wouldn't yell anymore. Ahead of them was a hovering truck with two others sitting on the bed of it, along with a couple of worn down buildings. One of them hopped off the truck once they saw the group. "So this is her?" they asked and the soldier holding the girl nodded.

"Yes."

"Where's Mikey? Did he get lost or something?"

"No, he said he was going to check something out."

"He's too easily distracted…" the other soldier on the bed of the truck said and pointed down, "Let's load her up."

The girl shook her head as tears escaped from her eyes, before they could put her in the truck, Mikey the soldier came flying from one of the trees and collided with the side of the truck. All of them looked at him before looking where he came from.

"Mikey!" one of the soldier shouted and went to check on his comrade, but Mikey was rendered unconsious. He looked over and grabbed his Assault Rifle from his back, "Show yourself coward!"

Each of them looked around and grabbed their weapons out, three more Assault Rifles and two of them with swords.

They heard sounds all around them, they looked in every direction before a fist lashed out at one from behind the truck. They turned and saw only the shine of a metal arm before it quickly showed a man: his right arm was the metal arm and had a normal left arm then a black cloak over him, he had a short sleeved shirt underneath it with a black symbol taking up the entire shirt, it looked like a pentagram with a lines going through it from all sides. His cargo pants had multiple pockets, including one with a pistol in it, and had black boots. His dark black hair covered up one side of his face and eye while the other side showed off a dark brown eye, filled with aggression.

One of the soldiers quickly aimed their gun and fired at him, but the man quickly went behind the truck and jumped over it. Landing on the soldier who opened fired and knocking him off his feet, he grabbed the gun from the air and held it in one arm and fired next to him. Hitting one of the other soldiers, then threw the gun in the air and dodged a sword slash from one of the others. He held his metal arm up and the soldier hit it and reeled his arm back, dropping his sword as well. Then the man grabbed the soldier and kicked him in the head. Knocking him back down to the ground and driving the soldier unconscious.

The man turned again and dropped down to dodge another bullet, he reached for his pistol and fired it at the soldier who fired and then got back to his feet. He rolled over and fired again, the soldier who fired fell on his knees and fell on his side.

"We need back-up!" the remaining soldier shouted into a walkie and fired at the man, but he held his hand up and an energy shield blocked the bullets. The soldier stepped back before hearing something from his walkie that made his heart drop. He lost feeling his in eyes and then nodded, "Understood…" he said and dropped his gun. He grabbed something from his pocket and reached for the girl, he held out a grenade and then pulled the pin, the man's eyes widened as he dashed towards them, he grabbed the girl and kicked the soldier in the chest, making him let go of the girl and knocking him back, but he dropped the grenade before he was kicked. The man looked down and saw it before it exploded.

The explosion ringed through the field and went back towards the city. Kotomi and Makoto were almost at the city when they heard it. IF and Ozaki also heard it and were about to go investigate.

Up in the Basilicom, Shizuki, Nepgear, and Histoire all walked out on the balcony and looked at where it came from.

Back at the source, the man was on all fours with the little girl under him, he blocked the explosion with his own body and his cloak was nearly disintegrated. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the girl, she slowly opened her eyes and looked the man. He got up after seeing that she was okay and grabbed his shoulder, with a groan he pulled it down a crack was heard. Then turned away from the girl.

"You saved me… why?" The man turned back to the girl and shook his head, he turned back and saw a wolf start walking up to him, wondering what the commotion was about, he held his hand out and held up his thumb, pointer, and middle finger and moved his arm to the left. The wolf then nodded and walked up to the girl, she grew nervous but looked at the man and saw him nod. The girl held her hand out and the wolf nuzzled her hand before turning and crouching down, the man walked towards the girl, picked her up, and placed her on the wolf. "...I know now." she said and looked at the man and smiled, "You were sent by a CPU. Weren't you?"

The man didn't say anything, he only shook his head and thrusted his arm out, the wolf then ran forward while the girl held onto its pelt. The man then turned towards the truck and grabbed one of the soldiers unconscious body and started to load them in the bed of the truck.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

 **[Kotomi]**

Makoto and I really wanted to investigate the sound that we heard but Makoto said that I had to focus on the task at hand and Shizuki would handle what happened there. He took me back to Hikan's house, which I kinda made my own while he's gone. I am so glad that I got a key from him.

I went to bed early and woke up early, I went up to the Basilicom to see Nepgear about the idea that Makoto came up with. I walked into the room when the elevator door opened and saw Nepgear sitting on the couch with a depressed expression. I walked up and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Nepgear?"

She glanced at me, "Oh… hey Kotomi, I've just been thinking about things."

"Like what? You can tell me."

"Well… it's worse then we thought." she said, "Did you hear that loud noise that happened last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I was going to go investigate it, but when I used my CPU form to go. I lost it just as fast. I don't have the shares to use it as much anymore." Nepgear said, "And… I can't take this…"

"Nepgear it's alright. We'll figure this out. I know we will."

"I wish Hikan was still here… when I'm with him I just feel overjoyed." She said, in my eyes I saw a faint pink glow from her. So that's what's going on.

"You love him huh?" I pointed out and she looked at me with a blushed face, "I can see how. He's kind, funny, reliable. He would make the perfect boyfriend…" I continued, "but do you think he wants you to just sit here and do nothing?"

"N-No."

"Then hear me out; when we went to Leanbox the other day to see if we can find Hikan, the satellite couldn't find him, Makoto then got an idea: with everyone else trying to catch up on the work, he said that I should go and round up all of you Candidates and find the mascots of the nations. Meanwhile I can try to find those memory orbs and get my memory back." I explained Nepgear looked at the ground for a couple seconds before raising her head and nodding.

"Histoire did mention those earlier when IF and Ozaki were here. You're right. I can't just sit here, Hikan did all he could to make sure that I got this far. I won't let it be in vain!"

"That's the spirit, come on. I'll ask Histoire where the mascot is and we'll head out. It'll be a little while to get there."

"Right."

I stood up from the couch and went up the stairs, going through the rooms until I could find Histy but I met her and IF in the hallway. "Histy! IF!"

Both of them looked over at me, "Kotomi are you alright?" IF quickly asked.

"I'm fine, Histy I need to ask you something."

"It's related to what IF is going to do isn't it? You're going to seek the Mascots for help?"

"Yeah actually. How do you know?"

"Makoto contacted me saying you wanted to help." Histy smiled at me, "Thank you so much for taking the time to do this."

"Ahahah, Well… Hikan was special to all of the others so…" I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"Whatever your reason, I'm glad that you're willing to help." she said and floated towards me, the three of us now going down the hallway. "The Mascot is in the deeper part of the Virtua Forest, but the monsters have been getting more restless with each day that passes. Something is causing them to agitate."

"We don't know what it is yet, but there will definitely be monsters that will attack us." IF pointed out.

"Like that'll scare me." I replied, "If these Mascots really will help us then I'll find them." I said and the three of us walked out to the living room, Nepgear was standing at the window looking outside. "Nepgear! It's time to go."

She turned back to us and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Good luck you three. I'll be hoping for your safe return." Histy concluded, we all smiled at her.

"Right."

* * *

The three of us left the Basilicom and started on our way, IF had Nepgear on her bike while I was driving beside them on Shizuki's bike. IF was against me driving at first but I insisted that I would, I can drive fine!

I looked over at her, "IF? Where did Ozaki go too?" I asked while driving next to her.

She glanced over for a second, "Hey! Keep your eyes in front of you!" she shouted and I looked in front of me again. Narrowly avoided going off the road. "He said he was going back to Lowee to spy on ASIC there. I told him to contact me once he gets there and he agreed to do so. I haven't gotten anything yet though."

"We'll make sure to find him when we get to Lowee. Right now we need to focus on ahead- woah!" I moved out of the way from a rock.

"Just focus on what's in front of you…" IF told me and we continued forward.

We stopped just outside the forest before going in on foot. IF led the way while Nepgear and I walked at her shoulders. We looked around the area and saw no monsters, we continued going until I felt a sharp pinch in my leg, I looked down and saw a Dogoo biting my leg, except this one looked a little weird: It was mainly black and had white eyes, but had more the same features as a normal one.

"Let go." I stated and shook my leg, but it was refusing to let go. "Come on, knock it off."

IF grabbed it from it's tail and yanked on it, pulling it off my leg and tossing it aside. "That's a new one… I haven't seen one like that before.

"Could this be what Histoire meant by the agitated monsters?" Nepgear questioned, I walked up to the Dogoo and watched it growl at me.

"When I usually see these guys they're so happy…" I muttered and saw a white outline form around it. I could feel the fear coming from it… it's just scared. "Don't worry little guy, we're not going to hurt you. We came here to seek out the mascot is all."

The Dogoo didn't look away from us, it still kept it's brave face and I saw the white outline die down a little. Then it hopped away from us, I looked back at IF and Nepgear to see them smiling.

"Kotomi. I'm glad that you're able to read emotions." Nepgear said, I walked back towards them.

"Yeah, it helps out a good bit." I replied, "Let's keep going." before we could take another step, we heard something behind us, we turned and saw a large monster lumbering towards us. It had the head of a piranha with razor sharp teeth and the body of man, it's bones were showing on its skin and it's entire body was pitch black. It had a red flashing outline, in other words, it's pissed. "Guys. This one is going to be a problem."

We turned our bodies towards it and the monster roared, Black ooze shot out of its mouth towards me. IF dashed towards the right and ran towards it, her Qatar's shooting out of her sleeves, Nepgear summoned her saber and went to the left while I jumped over the ooze, summoned one of my daggers and threw it at the monster, nailing it in the eye.

It roared in pain and stumbled back, IF came up beside it and slashed at its leg. Dropping it down to one knee, then Nepgear ran up towards it and sliced at its head. It fell back and landed with a thud, all of us regrouped with each other.

"Was that really it?" IF asked, as if waiting for that line, the monster slowly stood back up.

"Nope."

The monster stomped its foot on the ground and tentacles sprung from the ground. I quickly reacted and slashed at them, slicing each of them in half. I ran out towards the monster and dodged a swing from its arm and rolled out of the way. IF swung at its arm, blood squirting out of its wound and Nepgear slashed from the side, hitting the monster in the side and then I jumped up for it's head. I sunk my dagger in it's eye, making it swing it's head up and sending me for a ride. I held on with all my strength and summoned another dagger and stabbed its head. Making it roar even more, it reached up and grabbed the back of my jacket and tried to pull me off. But IF ran up to it and slashed at it's stomach and Nepgear slashed at both it's legs. Knocking it off balance.

I jumped off and backflipped in the air before throwing another dagger at it, nailing it's other eye. Then we all regrouped once again and I summoned one more dagger. "Let's go!"

We all dashed towards the monster and, all at once, swiped at it once again. The monster let out one more yelp before falling to the ground and vanishing into little clusters. I let out a deep breath before looking at IF and Nepgear. "Let's get farther in before anything else shows up."

We kept walking making sure to avoid any other monsters. The Virtua Forest had little monsters besides that giant one earlier. They're all felt afraid though… was it the monster? Or something else even bigger?

We were so deep in the forest that the scenery change: The air was more purple now instead of its usual green and the trees had gotten larger in size. There were also platforms with bridges that went towards each of the trees. If you were to look below you would see a drop into more trees. I never thought there was something like this in here.

Nepgear walked in front of us this time and looked to her right. "Is that the mascot?" She asked, IF and I turned and looked in her direction. What we saw was some type of rock that would glow purple and then fade. There seemed to be a person next to it too… and they were hitting the rock with some sort of metal rod. "Excuse me… what the goodness?! Please stop!"

The person stopped and look back at us, she had green hair with, what appeared to be, a mouse hoodie with the hood over her head having the nose and ears of a mouse, the entire front of her body was exposed showing off her pale skin, the only thing that she covered was her chest, not like there was much there anyway, she had baggy pants on and black boots.

"Huh? Who the hell are you kids? You'd better not get in my way." She warned us before looking back at the glowing rock.

"What are you doing to the Mascot?" I questioned and she looked back at us again.

"Uh, destroying it. What else does it look like I'm doing?" She blurted out, "this thing is a nuisance to ASIC."

"ASIC? You work for them?" IF them questioned.

"Like I have to explain myself to you, But… alright, listen up." The girl said and smirked. "I'm one of the many members in ASIC's front-line infantry. And don't ever forget it."

"Front-line infantry… doesn't that make you one of their underlings…?" IF asked, I bit my cheek but I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Ahahahaha! That's priceless! An nnderling like you thinks they can tell us what to do." I said on the brink of tears, I had to lean on Nepgear's shoulder to prevent myself from falling over.

"Definitely an underling." Nepgear agreed.

"What?! Where the hell do you get off calling me an underling, huh?" Underling barked, I'm calling her Underling no matter what from now on.

"Underling's the only name you need, Underling, now beat it." IF warned, even she agrees with the name Underling!

"You…!" Underling muttered and stomped her foot on the ground, "Now you really pissed me off! You'll regret calling me that!"

Without any hesitation, Underling ran out towards us quick. Swinging the metal rod she had at Nepgear and hitting her in the side, she gasped in pain before sliding back, then she swung at me and I blocked the attack with my dagger but I slid back as well.

IF sliced her Qatar's at Underling, but Underling moved so fast that she was able to move around IF and smack her back with the metal rod, sending IF tumbling towards me. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"No way… how is she this strong…" IF questioned as I helped her to her feet.

"You don't think it's because of the shares do you?" I replied and looked towards Underling again.

"Heh, serves you right for getting in my way." She said and looked towards Nepgear, "I'll take you out first."

"Nepgear!"

"No!" Nepgear looked up and saw Underling dash forward, but wasn't able to summon any weapons to block. I gritted my teeth and felt adrenaline rush through me, I ran towards her as fast as my legs could carry me. "Nepgear!"

I pushed her out of the way and felt the blunt hit from the metal rod hit me on the head. I felt my hearing go out as I fell on one knee. I felt something sticky on my head run down my cheek. I looked up at Underling before I dove towards her, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Then balled up my fist and repeatedly punched her face, Underling pushed me off and stood back up before looking down at me again. My hearing slowly started to come back, "You want to die first? Fine."

The pain quickly came back as I felt my head throbbing, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Nepgear advance towards Underling, but she still couldn't summon a weapon. Underling just kicked her back before looking down at me again, she held the rod up again. I had no strength left and the pain I felt was unbearable… I can't even move anymore.

As I closed my eyes to await my death, I felt no other pain anywhere. I opened my eyes again and looked up. A pair of legs stood in front of me holding the rod back. Whoever was in front of me pulled the metal rod from Underlings hands and threw it aside. Underling backed up a couple steps before eyeing the rod and then whoever was in front of me.

She ran for the rod but the pair of legs left me and dashed for her, I could see a black cloak and then some hair along with a metal arm shoot out for her. But Underling was able to grab the metal rod and run towards the rock again. She hit it one last time and it shattered in an instant leaving us all in surprise.

"One down, on to Lastation's mascot!" she said and ran, how in the world is that girl so fast?

The man looked back at me with an emotionless expression from what I could see of his face anyway. He walked up to me and held his hand out, I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet then he pulled a hankerchief out and wiped the blood off my cheek and head. IF and Nepgear reunited with me as well. We all watched the man as he stared at each of us. His expression not changing in the slightest… I couldn't even read his emotions.

"We appreciate you helping us." IF stated, "Who are you?"


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The man stared at us with still no hint of expression. "Didn't you hear me? I asked what your name was!" IF demanded, though I don't think it's a good idea to antagonize someone who just saved us.

The man held his arm up and opened his middle and pointer finger, making it look like a peace sign. "We know that you're peaceful. But what's your name?" I asked again and the man traced his other finger between the two fingers he held up. "...V? Your name is V?"

The man nodded, he looked behind him and saw the broken rock before turning back to us. "Why aren't you talking?" Nepgear asked him and he held his throat and rubbed it. "You can't talk…?" the man nodded slowly, Nepgear and I walked towards him.

"Wait! We can't trust him." IF stated without taking her eyes off him, "We can't trust him at all! He could be working for ASIC too!"

The man looked at Nepgear and eyed down to her leg, before I could say something he held his hand out and took ahold of her shoulder. Making her turn to him, "Y-Yes?" He pointed down towards her N-Gear. "You want my N-Gear?" he nodded. Nepgear took her N-Gear out and handed it to him, he took it and scrolled through it before slumping his shoulders. He showed it to Nepgear, "Can you not find something?" He handed it to her and then held out his hand and started moving his other hand over it like holding an invisible pen. "A notepad?" he nodded.

Nepgear scrolled through and hit one button on it before handing it back to him. He pressed a couple buttons before turning it and showing us what it said, " **You don't have to trust me. Just know that I hate ASIC as much as any other. Please allow me to travel with you, I promise that I won't be a burden.** "

I stared at the message before looking at everyone else, we all exchanged a few words with just our sights then looked back at V. "Alright. You can come with us, but we will be watching your every move." I told him and V bowed. Nepgear looked over at the Mascot.

"What now…? The Mascot…"

"Worry not, CPU Candidate." a voice was heard and we all looked around the area.

"A voice… but who…?" Nepgear asked.

"I am this Nation's Mascot. How unexpected to have my body destroyed while I was sleeping…" the Mascot said.

"You're okay? You're talking even though you were smashed to pieces." I pointed out.

"Okay is not quite accurate, but fortunately, I was able to seperate part of my power from my body." the Mascot reassured, "Here. I will grant what power I have left to you."

A bright purple light flashed from Nepgear, forcing V, IF, and I to shield our eyes. When the light died down Nepgear was flashing Purple, her eyes were closed. "So this is the power of the Mascot?" she asked and a bright light flashed from her again, revealing her CPU Form.

"CPU Candidate, I have no way of knowing what has transpired since I began my long slumber… But I have faith that you will use my power for a just cause." the voice said then the flashing on the rocks disappeared.

"And just like that, the Mascot vanished completely. Man, that was a close call." IF pointed out and gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but we managed somehow. Thank you everyone." Nepgear said and looked at V. He stood staring at the broken body of the Mascot. He's just strange though… his emotions are so blocked that I can't tell how he's feeling about anything. They're completely locked up.

"Let's report back to Histoire and let her know about the Mascot." IF suggested, we all turned and nodded at her. V just looked over and stared.

* * *

We went back to Planeptune right after that, only this time I was riding with IF and V was driving the other bike… I was really upset that I couldn't drive back! I'm good at driving, sure I looked away from the road a couple times and almost hit a couple rocks but I moved out of the way!

When we went into the Basilicom, V had this black hat on now with a blue feather on the side of it, don't ask me where he got it. One second he didn't have it and the next he did. We went up the elevator and went into the living area. Histy and Shizuki were sitting down on the couch when they saw us.

"There they are!" Shizuki said and got up off the couch and walked towards us, "Kotomi… that wound and… who's this?" she pointed at V behind us. He took his hat off and bowed.

"This is V. He helped us when we got to the Mascot." I explained, "But there was someone there that destroyed the Mascots body." there were a lot more words I wanted to say about that Underling. But I want to try to be a little formal for a change… even though it's hard to hold back.

"At least Nepgear obtained the power of the Mascot. However…" Histy started.

"Yeah. ASIC knows of the Mascots, and they're trying to get rid of them." IF finished.

"But why? The Mascots are neutral so why would they want to destroy them? Don't they want to keep violence to a minimum?" Nepgear said.

"Funny way of showing it…" I muttered.

"What if they're getting rid of the remainders of violence?" Shizuki guessed, "Even if the Mascots are neutral, they hold incredible power right? It would make sense why they would want to destroy them."

"Still… to think that they would even go after the Mascots… this is a terrible time indeed." Histy muttered. "Kotomi, IF, Nepgear, V. The four of you have to go to each of the nations and stop ASIC from destroying the Mascots and reunite the CPU Candidates."

"We will." I stated and looked back at V, he stood staring at Histy before nodding. "Shizuki, We'll need to use your bike." I felt a hand on my back and saw V shaking his head.

"He's right, you can't attract any attention." Shizuki said, "It's better if you all went on foot, you wouldn't make much noise if you see anyone."

"It's getting dark though, let's rest up before we set out for Lastation tomorrow." I suggested and looked at V, "You can come with me. I have a place you can sleep." V stared at me before nodding his head.

"Then our mission is set." IF stated and smiled, "Let's stop ASIC."

"Yeah!"

IF and Shizuki left for the night and then I left and was walking through the streets of Planeptune with V, when I glanced back at him he had his hat down over his eyes, but he could still pay attention to where he was going. We went back to Hikan's house and I opened the door, taking my shoes off before stepping on the hardwood floor. V saw and did the same. I don't know if I should give him Hikan's room or not… It should be okay right?

"I'll show you to your room. Follow me." I said and walked up the stairs towards Hikan's room, "Here. This is where you'll be sleeping."

I opened the door and he walked into the room, he looked around the room before taking off his hat and sitting it on the stand. He removed his coat and set it aside too. Revealing more of his metal arm and his normal arm. He was pretty skinny for how he acts, he sat on the bed and moved the hair from his other for a second before letting out a breath.

"So… what were you doing in Gamindustri? Before you started fighting ASIC." I asked him, he reached out for his pocket and pulled out the phone that IF let him borrow. He tapped some buttons into it before handing it towards me.

" **It's not something that I want to say right now, I'm sorry.** " the message read, I looked up from the phone.

"That's fine, sorry for asking like that." I said and gave the phone back to him, he stared down at the phone and then looked up at me. "I'm going to bed. My heads killing me…" I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs into the guests room and went to the attached bathroom. I turned the light on and looked into the mirror, I lifted my hair and saw the wound on my forehead. It was closed now but man… she did hit me good didn't she?

I pulled my hand from my head and pulled my jacket off and then pulled my shirt off. I stretched real quick and then took my shorts off along with my socks. I left the bathroom and then opened my drawer and pulled out a tank top. I quickly put it on and hopped into my bed and stared up at the ceiling. V is definitely strange… we don't know anything about him or what his goal is other then getting rid of ASIC. A part of me wants to believe him but another part of still doesn't trust him. But if he was an enemy then why would he save me back in the Virtua Forest? Could it be he's trying to gain our trust and then stab us in the back? No… he wouldn't do that, even if I can't read his emotions, he purposely saved us from the good in his heart.

I was about to go to sleep, but I heard the door to the outside open. I jolted up and hopped out of bed. I opened my dresser and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants Hikan bought me and put them on, then opened my door and walked out of my room.

I left the house and locked the door behind me as I looked around, the sky had already turned black and the moon was shining above me. I looked down and saw V walking through the streets, looking around him as he walked. What is he doing?

I slowly crept behind him, he took cover in the alleys and behind things when guards would walk by. I was doing the same so I wouldn't be seen either. After they would walk past V would come out from hiding and continue his path.

After about twenty minutes of walking, V turned down an alleyway. I turned down and saw V still walking, I stepped a couple steps closer before feeling a hand slap across my mouth, I let out a startled gasp as I felt someone grab my arms. "And just what do we have here?" a voice said and I looked back, I saw a guard smiling down at me. "What are you doing out at this hour?

I let out another muffled yelp and V quickly turned around, he saw me in the man's arms and quickly dashed towards us. He pulled back his fist and punched the man in the jaw. V then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the guard. While we were running we heard him calling for backup.

V led me around for a couple minutes before pulling me beside a house. We sat down and I started breathing heavily from running. He looked at me with an angered gaze, it wasn't what I wanted, but at least I know he's not entirely emotionless. The red highlights flashed from him too.

"I know. You're angry that I followed you but I wanted to know what you went out for." I told him and he looked around the house and then back at me. He nodded before tilting his head to the side, suggesting to follow him. He slowly came out from around the corner and slowly walked across the road. I slowly crept behind him and looked back behind us, the guards stopped tailing us at least.

I ran into V's back and looked ahead, "Why did you stop?" I asked and looked around him, standing in front of us was a complete blockade of guards. More of them filed in behind us too.

"You two." one of them shouted, "Stand down now and face the consequences."

V looked between everyone and around the area, then he held his hand behind him. I grabbed ahold of it and he took a firm grip and then reached for one of his many pockets. He pulled out a gun, aimed at the roof, and fired. A small grapple came out of it and stuck to the roof, pulling us both into the air. V vaulted over and picked me up princess style and jumped from the rooftops. I felt my face redden as he held me…

He hopped off one of the rooftops and landed on the ground. He put me down and looked behind us. Then he turned to face me again, "You… you didn't need to carry me…" I said and looked away to hide my blushed face, he scratched his head before looking up and stepping around me. In front of him was a robed figure, who held their hand out.

"Don't fret, come with me. I can help you get away." they said and turned, "Follow me."

I looked at him more closely and saw a green highlight flash from him… he doesn't want to hurt us, he does want to help us. "Come on, we can trust him."

I followed after the figure while V cautiously followed behind me, the figure walked for a good bit before turning towards a house and went towards the side of it, there was a cellar door, he knocked on it twice and then three fast knocks and the door opened. Revealing someone else under it, a young boy opened the door and let the figure in. Then we followed after them.

There was a table with maps on it and several chairs pulled around it. Another person was sitting going through some of the maps while another one was sitting beside him with a blushed face and a bottle next to him… from what I smelled, it's alcohol. The robed figure sat down and pulled his hood off, an old man.

"My name is Saito. The old leader of The Saviors." he said, Saito… that's one of the names that Sanjiro said back when I was still captured, they're brothers I think. "Don't worry, I'm not with ASIC."

"You were supposed to be dead… were they serious about bringing the dead back to life?" I asked, Saito nodded.

"Correct, they brought back myself and two of my close subordinates Kinoshita and Nagana. They wanted us to hold back some of the CPU's while Yagi fought off Hikan." Saito said, just hearing that name made my blood boil, that bastard was close to Uni and he backstabs her by capturing her sister… I have to let her know what he really is.

"Why did you bring us down here?" I continued to ask questions.

"I came to let you know that you have our support." Saito answered and looked around, "We may not have many forces, but our power alone is strong. Nagana's strategies are rivaled with that boy Makoto's and Kinoshita's strength rivals White Hearts subordinate Nishihara. We once thought that the CPU's were the problem with Gamindustri… but we soon realized how wrong we were. The CPU's are needed to keep Gamindustri peaceful, including Hikan himself." Saito said and looked up at me again, "Young Kotomi, you must find Hikan and have him defeat the leader of ASIC. I know as much as you that he's alive out there somewhere, and when you find him and attack the Gamindustri Graveyard, we'll do our best to assist in any way possible."

"Thank you." I replied, "but you said there were others. Where are they?"

"We all split up to make sure we weren't found. I have been hiding here with the last of the Saviors. The boy who let you in is Moronobu, the one looking at the maps there is Tokuhei and the one that is asleep next to him is Kinji. Nagana has returned to Leanbox in secret and is currently spying on the enemy as we speak. Kinoshita is in Lastation trying to find some other members. I found out that some of the other members are locked up in the Guild here in Planeptune, but I don't believe they'll let them out if I ask." Saito explained, "I didn't mean to be rude, but I was eavesdropping on your conversation about going to the nations to reunite the Candidates and stop ASIC from destroying the Mascots, I recommend going to Leanbox after you are finished in Lastation and find Nagana. He'll give you intel on ASIC that he's found, I'll make sure to let him know to keep an eye out for you."

"I never thought that you would turn a new leaf like this." I told him and gave Saito a smile. He smirked as well and closed his eyes.

"Hikan was able to change me, I regret the decision I made all those years ago, the things I've put him through… I don't even deserve to be forgiven, yet he prayed for me and cried when I parted from the world…" he said and I saw tears well up in his eyes. He looked at me, "Go Kotomi, find Hikan and reunite the CPU Candidates. Stop ASIC and bring peace back to Gamindustri."

"I will." I said and stood up from the chair, V stood up with me. Saito looked at V and stared at him, the two seemed to be having a quiet discussion.

"Please. Protect her." Saito said and V held his arm over his chest and bowed. Then we both turned and walked up the stairs…


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

V and I got back to the house and walked through the door. V walked up the stairs straight to his room, then I went to bed as well.

The only thing was I woke up from someone shaking me, I slowly opened my eyes and saw V up with his outfit, "V…? What do you want?"

He held his phone at my face, " **We need to leave. Now!** " the message read, I got up and rubbed my eyes, it was still dark outside.

"What's going on-"

Suddenly we heard glass shatter, waking me up completely, V turned back towards the door and ran out. I heard a grunt from someone followed by something being thrown at the wall. I got up and quickly changed clothes; I put back on the same shorts and socks, then put my boots and my leather jacket on and left the room. There was a guard lying unconscious along the wall and V was looking out a window with a pistol in his hand. There were a bunch of guards outside and some of the civilians were outside as well, wondering what was going on.

"Civilians of Planeptune, there's nothing to worry about. Return to your homes and sleep." one of the guards announced and all the people went back in as fast as they came out.

"They destroyed one of Hikan's windows… those bastards." I growled and looked at V. "What now?"

V looked at me before tilting his head towards the hallway. I looked down and saw IF beckon me towards her, what was she doing here? "Come on! Let's go!" she whispered and I slowly crept towards her, I looked back at V and saw him cover his eyes, IF averted my gaze as V opened the window and aimed his pistol outside and fired it. A bright flash lit up the outside as the guards shouted outside, V got up and sprinted towards us as IF grabbed my hand and pulled me along, she opened the backdoor to the outside and we all went through it. Nepgear was waiting outside keeping watch, once she saw us we all ran away.

We didn't stop until we were out of Planeptune. The city was behind us as we all sat on the hill looking towards the city. "What was that all about?" I asked and IF handed me one of her phones.

"Look."

I scrolled through one of the posts:

* * *

 **Wanted fugitives (Names below pictures):**

 **Kotomi Masato: Wanted Alive for Violent Actions.**

 **V: Wanted Alive for Violent Actions**

 **IF: Wanted Alive for a Violent Actions.**

 **John: Wanted Dead or Alive for multiple acts of crimes including violence and murder. Bounty: 1,000,000,000,000,000**

* * *

"No way…" I muttered as I finished the post, I don't know who this "John" guy is, but clearly he's done some stuff against ASIC, at least I hope so… But how was this approved? Naming us as criminals… from what I've heard from Shizuki, the council is what approves that stuff. There's no way they would approve of that.

Suddenly a contact appeared on the phone, speak of the devil, I clicked on it and held it to my ear, "Hello? Shizuki?"

"Kotomi? Are you alright?" She asked, I put the phone on speaker.

"I'm fine, but what's with the wanted post on the news?"

"What? Dammit!" Shizuki cursed, "they approached me and said that the three of you are wanted, when I asked why they didn't say. They just told me to let them know if I see you." She explained, "but I did not approve of anything of the sort… ASIC's just doing whatever they want."

"There's no way we can get back into Planeptune now. The people believe in ASIC as much as the CPU's, if they see one of us they'll call them."

"I know. I know… I'll think of something, just continue with your mission, we can change this once we get the CPU's back." Shizuki said and hung up, I handed the phone back to IF before standing up.

"Now what…?" Nepgear asked, "You three are criminals of Gamindustri now."

"We keep going. And take out anyone who gets in our way." I said and stared at the city of Planeptune in the distance… no-one is going to stop me from helping the CPU's or finding Hikan. I turned back and saw V lay on the ground and closed his eyes, "What is it V?"

"No-one got much sleep right?" IF asked, now that she mentions it… I am a little tired. "Get some rest, I'll take first watch." she said and smirked, "It's funny… sleeping outside like this, reminds me of back then."

"Thanks IF." I said before lying down and closed my eyes...

* * *

This time I opened my eyes and saw a bright light, I got up off the ground and stretched. I looked around me for the others and saw no-one. I was on top of the hill alone…

"IF? Nepgear? V?" I called out and took a couple steps forward, "Hello?" I got nothing but my own echo.

I took one more step before hearing something behind me, I quickly turned and dodged a slash, before I could get a good luck. I moved out of the way from a stab and then flipped back to dodge one last slash. After I landed on my feet, I looked at my opponent. I can't forget the white spikey hair even if I tried...

"It's you…" I said out loud, "the guy who gave the order to brainwash me."

He smirked when I said this, "I almost succeeded too. But you got something in your head keeping that from happening, a blessing of some sort." he said and held his white blade in the air, "It doesn't matter though. You won't succeed in your mission, Hikan's dead. You won't find him."

I grinded my teeth together and summoned one of my knives in my hand, just him mentioning Hikan being dead makes my blood boil, "He's not dead!" I shouted and ran towards him and slashed a flurry of slashes at him, he easily blocked each slash and backed up from me. I jumped towards him and attempted to ram my knee into his face, but he sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the back of my jacket. Pulling me back to the ground and slamming me against the dirt.

"You think you can beat me? Where Hikan failed?"

"I'll spill your blood to the ground!" I shouted and jumped to my feet and summoned another knife. I flipped them underhanded and sliced around the man, but he just blocked the hits with sparked flying out of our weapons. I slashed one more time before pressing both of my knives against his sword. Even if he was taller then me, I wasn't going to back down. "What did you do to everyone? Where are they!"

"They failed to fight me as well. I'm sure they don't even remember who you are now!"

He pushed me back and dodged one of my swings before grabbing my hair and pushing me forward, I turned and kicked at him but he sidestepped and grabbed my jacket again, ripping it right off of me.

I stepped back from him as I took the remaining sleeves off my arms and tossed them aside. The thing that's really pissing me off is that he's just toying with me! He's not even attempting to attack!

"Just give up. You can't win."

"Like hell I will!" I shouted in defiance and dashed towards him again, he quickly held his sword to his side and swiped up, knocking both knives out of my hands and punching me in the stomach, the air left my body and I collapsed to my knees. The man grabbed my shirt and held me up, picking me off the ground and pulling me close to his face. "Give in to me, Hikan is not needed in Gamindustri. You can have all the peace you want if you just wouldn't fight." I mustered up all the strength I could and punched against his cheek. He let me go and dropped me to the ground, I landed on my back as I tried to fill my lungs with air. "So be it."

The man held his sword over me and turned the blade to face me, then he stabbed down to the ground…

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and saw the blue sky, then jolted up from the ground and let out a shriek. Making everyone else jump, "Kotomi! Calm down!" Nepgear shouted and ran to me and grabbed my shoulders, I looked at her while breathing heavily, "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know." I held my head, "I was in a dream… the man that tried to brainwash me was there… he… he killed me."

V perked up when I said tried to brainwash me. He turned his full body towards me, "What did he look like?" Nepgear asked.

"He… he was in all white… he had white spikey hair… the same white as Shizuki's."

"Akatsu…" IF muttered, "Shizuki's brother. She said that he was behind everything but when we asked the captured ASIC member… he didn't say anything." I didn't know Shizuki had a brother, but what did he want with Hikan? Did Hikan take Shizuki away from him or something? Whatever the reason, he'll pay for what he did.

I got up off the ground, "I'm not letting him get away with this, this Akatsu will pay for doing this to us." I snarled and I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I looked over and saw V staring at me. The look on his face expressed concern. "I know Saito said for you to protect me, but just so you know…" I yanked my shoulder from his grip, "I can protect myself."

"Saito? You found him?!" IF almost shouted.

"Yeah, but before you say anything hear me out." I said, "He helped us escape from ASIC last night, he also said he was willing to help us. He said Hikan was able to change him from his last moments all those years ago and he wasn't lying, I saw sadness as he spoke each word. He regrets the things that he did and he wishes that Hikan would forgive him just once."

Nepgear smiled, "At least he changed."

"But enough about that, we need to start moving. We need to get to Lastation." I stated and looked at everyone. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded as we all started walking again…

* * *

 **[Yagi]**

I was sitting on one of the branches in a tree sharpening a stick with one of my knives, I no longer wanted to have my scar hidden, if anyone wanted to look at me disgusted then so be it. I don't care. All because of those words Uni said to me… it doesn't matter about how I look.

I held the stick and knife in one hand and put my other hand to my scar… I thought that I would never be able to show my face again. But now here I am, proudly showing it off.

I jumped off the branch and landed on my feet, I heard something behind the tree come out. I turned towards it and saw the beast come out of its invisibility. "What did you find?" He grunted and growled at me, "ASIC made Kotomi, V, and IF a criminal huh? And Nepgear?" he grunted again, "Alright… that's good." he stared at me for a couple seconds. "What? Just use the voice function we made for you."

" **There's something wrong.** " he said in a deep voice.

"Sort of… was it really alright to capture the CPU's? Hikan's gone so what is the reason for holding them like this?"

" **They'll fight us again**."

"...Yeah. They will…" I muttered, but there has to be something… he then put his hand on my shoulder.

" **You've been going out by yourself for a long time now… What is the Candidate doing to you?** " he said, my heart dropped once he mentioned Uni.

"She's done nothing!" I blurted out, catching him off guard. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to shout… Let me explain." I apologized and then started to explain my relationship with Uni.

* * *

He stared at me once I finished explaining. "Well…? Now do you know?"

" **I can't say I do… my brethren never needed such emotions, only the females. We hunt and fought our entire lives since childbirth. But I do know about being a… friend.** "

"She's the only other person that didn't look at me disgusted. Just like you." I told him, "I don't want to tell her that I captured her sister, she'll hate me…"

 **"Don't tell her."**

"It hurts to lie…" I said and then I made my decision. "I'm going to the Graveyard and going to find… Akatsu. I'm gonna convince him to let the CPU's go."

He stared at me before grunting and pressing a button on his arm and turning invisible again and running past me. I took a deep breath and then stepped into the shadow of the tree. I rushed through the cold darkness and reappeared at the base of the tree, the CPUs were behind me, Judge turned, saw me and raised his pike in the air, ready to strike me down.

"Grrr. How much longer must I remain here? I'm too bored!" He demanded and I looked back at the CPU's before looking forward and walking by him.

"You are to remain here until I say you can leave. Do I make myself clear?" I replied and walked around him towards one of the main bases.

"I've been waiting for three years!" he shouted and swung his pike down at me, I took a deep breath as I held my head and shouted, Magatsu Izanagi appeared behind me and parried Judge's strike and pushed him to the ground, making dust fly and making a huge thud. I turned back at him and walked to his face.

"I gave the order to make you… I can easily take you out." I warned and crouched down in front of his eyes. "I'll say it again: You are to remain here until I say you can leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Grrr… Understood."

I took another breath and Izanagi disappeared, I stood up and continued my way towards the main base. I stepped in and saw Uka along the wall looking at her nails, she looked over and saw me. "Oh Yagi, why are you here?"

"Is Master here?" I asked and walked past her, she got to her feet and walked behind me.

"Yeah, he's here. Why?"

"I need to ask him something."

"He said he doesn't want to be bothered, he's with the weapon." she asked, he's not thinking of using it already is he?

"Can you stop following me already?"

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?" she said and smirked while grabbing my arm and putting it between her breasts. "I know I'm enjoying yours…"

"Knock it off, I'm not in a joking mood." I told her and pulled my arm back.

"You're no fun!" she shouted behind my back and turned the other direction.

I continued walking until I reached a stairway going down. I walked down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom, Akatsu was sitting in a chair and someone was sitting in the dark, all you could see is their foot. The room was pitch black until I opened the door. Akatsu looked back at me, "Ah. Yagi, what brings you down here."

I went down to one knee, "Pardon my intrusion, but I came here to ask you something."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Please release the CPU's."

Akatsu stood up from his chair and turned back to me, "I have thought about it several times… but I cannot."

I raised my head, "Why? Hikan's gone! It's been three years of them being unconscious, there's no way they'll remember him."

"It's not that." he said, "I… I want to release only one of them."

"Is it… Black Heart?" I asked him and before Akatsu could say anything, someone laughed.

"Ahahahah! That's right!" the other being said, "It took waaaay too long, but I remember now: You were Noire's personal guard, you tried to kill us back then."

Akatsu looked at the figure, "Yes, but now I have you here, just in case we couldn't take out Hikan with our forces now."

"Well he's gone now, what will you do with me?" they said and pulled his feet back, "I can't go out to do what I want now can I?"

"No, but I do have a mission for you." Akatsu said, I heard the being stand up. My eyes adjusted to the darkness so I could see a smile.

"Oh? What could that be?" they asked.

"You are to watch over a certain individual. Her task is to destroy each nations Mascots. Do this and you shall be free to do what you want."

"I've been reduced to babysitting… what have I done to deserve this?"

"You'll meet her in Lastation, go there and make sure she gets the job done." he said, the being walked forward with a smile. He dyed his hair blue that almost covered his eyes, and he had small black circles around his eyes, why? I don't know. He had a blue hoodie with matching jeans and blue sneakers. He also had red pupils which reminded me of Hikan.

"Fine, but I'll hold you for it." he said and walked by me, he smiled at me before walking up the stairs. I looked back at Akatsu.

"You still didn't tell me what you needed him for."

"I told you that we'll use it when the time is right, that time is now." he said and walked up the stairs, "All of them will remember him, even if he looks a little different now. And I'm sure he'll definitely remember them."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Alright, a little announcement to make: I am finished with school and graduating on the seventh of June, this will affect the story a little bit due to the fact that I used some time in school to write the chapters. I'll just have to use more time at home to write but I still have plenty of other things to do in life as well.** **I'll do anything in my power to make sure that this story stays updated with new chapters, you can follow me on Twitter (Look on my profile for the Twitter) for updates on if I don't upload chapters between my time range. The graduation will be in the range of my upload and I planned a party with some friends after so I might not be able to upload that day. That's all I have to say, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Wish me luck on my first steps going into the adult world!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 **[Kotomi]**

Nepgear tried to call Uni saying that we were on our way to discuss something but she wasn't picking up, which sucks because I wanted to tell her about Yagi but part of me just wouldn't say it. I could tell from how Uni was when I saw them together back then, she wanted to get to know him better and love him. I can't bring myself to tell her…

We were able to enter the city of Lastation, we didn't see any sort of wanted signs or anything around and there weren't any guards here to stop us like in Leanbox. We went straight towards the Basilicom, IF knocked on the door before it was opened by Shitmour.

"Oh well look who it is, the wanted criminals of Gamindustri." he barked and looked around, "get in before someone sees you." Following his orders, the four of us waltzed inside, Shitmour walked back to one of the desks with papers and picked one up, "You four have a lot of nerve to come here. I've been working nonstop to keep this nation under control while Lady Black Heart is still held captive."

"Listen to us Seymour." IF spoke up, "We're glad that you let us in even with our rumored bounties. Makoto and Histoire came up with a plan to get aid from the Mascots in order to rescue the CPU's. Planeptune's was already-"

"I know what your plan is." Shitmour interrupted, "I don't have the time to send someone to ask the Mascot for help, we don't need it. We're completely fine without it."

"Is that why you surrendered when they invaded…?" I muttered, he looked at me with a annoyed gaze.

"Watch your tongue young lady. I won't hesitate to throw you under the bus for even a second." he said and looked at his paper, "Seems Hikan didn't teach anything about manners," I stepped towards him but V grabbed my shoulder, when I looked back at him he shook his head.

"Seymour, please just let us ask the Mascot for help." Nepgear pleaded.

"I made my decision and it's final." Shitmour stated.

"At least let us talk to Uni!" I blurted out, "We need to reunite the CPU Candidates and get the shares in their favor."

"Uni said she did not want to see anyone, not even her fellow CPU Candidates." he denied, "But if you insist on _trying_ to help then you can take out some of the monsters in the old resort. It's near the beach by the mountain, you'll see it when you head in that direction."

"We came here to get in contact with Uni to help us with the Mascot. Not handle your petty requests!" I shouted at him, Shitmour just grunted and looked back at his papers. I was so close to just punching him right in the jaw but V held me back.

"If we do this then will you allow us to see Uni?" Nepgear asked, Shitmour didn't even look up from the papers.

"...If it'll stop you from annoying me. Then yes." he finally agreed, Nepgear smiled and bowed.

"Thank you." she thanked him and the four of us walked out of the Basilicom.

"Nepgear you didn't have to thank that piece of…" I bit back my tongue.

"I know how you feel Kotomi." IF said, "I wanted to put him in his place a couple times myself but I had to hold back."

"I can't stand how you deal with it…" I muttered before shaking my head, "Enough about him, we have a job to do now."

"Right, let's get a move on." IF announced.

"Right!" Nepgear agreed, while V stood with the same stare as he always had then nodded.

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Kotomi led the way while V walked behind her right shoulder. IF and Nepgear walked beside Kotomi's left. Each of them had thoughts going through their minds, IF had her phone in her hand and was scrolling through messages hoping to see one from Ozaki. Nepgear was confused as to why Uni wasn't letting anyone talk to her, and Kotomi was thinking about the memory orbs that can restore her lost memory.

V walked casually behind Kotomi's shoulder with one of his hands resting on the pistol in his pocket, he was going to follow Saito's request even if it costs him his life. He was going to protect Kotomi with everything he had, even if it involved his own body.

They kept walking for almost an hour before seeing the ocean, the mountain was too their right as well. IF pointed out to the water, "There's the ocean, so the resort should be… there." she moved her pointing finger over until she saw an old building with platforms that go out on the ocean. The group went to the building. The building was made out of metal but it was rusting and looked like it was burned, the windows were shattered with glass shards on the windowsill and on the ground outside.

"He wasn't kidding when he said it was old, it could fall down at any second." Nepgear pointed out, Kotomi walked up and pushed on the door, it fell off it's rusted hinges and hit the floor with a dust cloud flying up.

"I don't like this one bit, let's just get through it and out to the back." Kotomi muttered and stepped inside, the inside was completely destroyed: chairs were ripped off the wooden ground and thrown across the room, the walls ready to collapse with one wrong move, but there was one door that looked alright, it's bright metal was glowing with blue outlines that flashed on the door, giving off some light.

The group slowly crept to the door and opened it. The light outside shined in as Kotomi took a step outside. The sunlight loomed over the water, shining off of it giving the area the resort look. They were standing on a bridge with many other platforms and other bridges leading to different platforms.

"This place is beautiful…" Nepgear commented as she walked ahead of Kotomi, the platforms were surprisingly still in good shape.

"Yeah, this place was closed down about a year ago, since it was overrun by monsters." IF stated, "They should be up ahead, we just have to keep going."

"Right." Kotomi agreed and summoned one of her daggers. "Let's get this over with." Kotomi sprinted forward with an annoyed look on your face. The first platform had nothing on it but it split off in two directions and led to two more platforms with monsters on both. "Nepgear, you and IF go towards that one, V and I will go through this one." Kotomi said and looked ahead, she saw the platforms go towards one big one at the end, "We'll regroup there."

They all nodded and split off into their teams. Beside the house, however, Underling watched as they went ahead. "Dammit, they're already here? Whatever, I'll just have to destroy them this time."

Kotomi summoned another dagger and ran forward while V took his pistol from his pocket and ran behind her. The monsters only consisted of the more round versions of the Pixelvaders and hellhounds, an all red dog with fire erupting from the back of it's paws and it's tail. Kotomi dashed through two of them and sliced them in half. She moved out of the way when one of the Pixelvaders charged her then it ran into V's metal fist; shattering into shards. V turned quickly and fired five bullets into the remaining enemies, all nailing the vital parts of their bodys and disappeared quickly. They ran to the next platform, Kotomi looked over and saw Nepgear slice one of the hellhounds on their side and then run back to IF's side, who was already crossing the bridge to the next platform.

Kotomi looked back in front of her and watched as V slid back towards her, he stopped just in front of her before running into her. Kotomi looked past him to see sword wielding knight. The knight wore all white armor on with a dragon on the center of the breastplate. The sword he wielded was a great sword. The blade was wide enough to be able to slice a boulder in half, maybe even more yet the knight was still able to hold it in one hand. Pure blood red eyes glowed out of its helmet, which had two horns jutting out from the top; making it look like a bull.

The knight raised it's sword in the air, clouds formed above it as thunder boomed from the clouds, lightning came down and struck the knights sword, making the blade glow blue with power. V clutched his fists as he watched the knight.

Kotomi was about to rush towards it but V grabbed her arm and yanked her back, "What are you doing?!" she yelled at him, V spun them both around to dodge a lightning bolt from the sword. Then he crouched down and summoned one of ASIC's M16 Assault Rifles and fired on the knight, but the bullets bounced off of it's armor. V looked back at Kotomi and shook his head, then held his hand out and put his other hand on top of it then pretended to get electrocuted. "Oh, I see. If we touch that sword then we'll just get ourselves in a mess." she said, V nodded before they dodged another lighting strike.

Kotomi landed on her feet and glared at the knight, "then we'll just have to dodge it!" she said and ran towards the knight faster then before. She swung her dagger at it's breastplate, making a spark and then bounced off. She rolled out of the way to dodge the knight's sword. V charged in from behind and kicked his foot out, hitting the knight's horned helmet and turning it around, rendering it blind for a couple seconds. V then grabbed it's armor and pulled his metal arm back and punched it as hard as he could. The sound of metal on metal resounded through the air as a crack appeared in the back of the knight's armor. V jumped back to avoid getting hit by the knight, who flailed around in circles.

The knight turned its helmet so it could see and moved out of the way from Kotomi's strike, then tried to swing down at her but she was quicker, like a mirage, she phased over to the right, jumped up, and roundhouse kicked the knight in the back, hitting the crack that V made earlier. The knight stumbled forward and turned, V charged in and punched its face, then Kotomi and V started going barrages of hits on the knight: Punches, kicks, whatever they could think of. At the end of the barrage, the knight struggled to stay on its own feet, V and Kotomi looked at each other and nodded. At the same time they kicked their legs up and hit the knight under where his chin would be, knocking it off its feet towards the ground. V and Kotomi looked down at the knight before turning away, V sensed something was wrong and quickly glanced back. The knight got to it's feet and swung at Kotomi, she didn't realize it yet. V pushed her out of the way and grabbed the blade with his metal arm, he gritted his teeth and let out a yell, his voice sounded like an older man's voice. Kotomi looked back at V and saw him struggling to hold back the sword, he was holding onto the blade with both hands. She went behind the knight and summoned another dagger and jabbed it into the knights back. Making it drop its sword, V backed up with deep heavy breaths as he fell to one knee. Kotomi kicked in the dagger deeper before clenching her fist, she held her palm open and fire erupted from it, a smile grew across her face as she slammed her palm on the knights back, causing it to burn from the inside. The knight collapsed onto it's knees and fell to the ground, shattering into little clusters as it hit the platform.

Kotomi went over to V and held her hand out, "Thanks." she said and helped V to his feet, but he slumped over on her. "I gotcha, don't worry." she put his arm around her shoulders and helped him walk to the next platform. IF and Nepgear were already waiting.

"Are you two alright?" IF asked and helped Kotomi with V, they sat him on the ground.

"We're alright, well… he's a little beat up but we're alive." Kotomi answered and looked at Nepgear. "I saw how you fought those hellhounds and the other things. You were really good."

"Aw thanks. You were pretty good too."

IF and V watched them, "Those two have become good friends huh?" IF asked, V just nodded. "Hey. Sorry for what I said about not trusting you when we first met. With how everything's been going, I've been paranoid about almost everything."

V looked up and smiled, but it quickly faded once he heard a certain voice, "What the hell are you doing? Having a picnic in a dungeon?"

"Huh?!" before IF could even retaliate, Underling hit her over the head with her metal rod, knocking her to the ground. V looked up at her, but he still couldn't get up.

"You sit there like a good boy and watch as I destroy the other two." she said and walked over to Kotomi and Nepgear. They heard IF's sudden yell and looked over, seeing Underling made Kotomi summoned another dagger.

"Hey look, Underling's here. What did you do to IF?" I asked her, her smile quickly changed to an angry scowl.

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled, Kotomi smirked.

"Awww what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?" she said and waved off, "Get out of here while you can. We're not really in the mood right now."

"Oh yes ma'am, thank you for letting me go." she mocked, "Yeah, like I'd do that. Do you really expect me to leave just like that?"

"I'm just saying, you'll be saving yourself. Run away like the Underling you are. Un-der-ling."

"Shut the hell up! You're so annoying!" she yelled and ran towards the two girls. "I'll shut you up here."

Kotomi held her dagger out and parried her strike, then kicked her back. "Your loss." she said and looked back at Nepgear. "Let's do this Nepgear!"

"Right!"

A flash of light enveloped Nepgear, revealing her CPU form. Catching Underling by surprise. "You're a CPU?! What the hell man!"

Kotomi and Nepgear dashed towards Underling, Nepgear advanced first and swiped at Underling, she ducked under it and stepped back but she tripped over Kotomi's foot. Knocking her over.

"That's not fair! A CPU attacking a human!" Underling complained, Kotomi crouched over her.

"We warned you, now you'll just have to pay the consequences." Kotomi told her and grabbed Underling's hood. Pulling her up.

"W-Wait wait! Don't do this! I'm still a…" she bit back her tongue before she uttered another word.

"We gave you a chance." Kotomi reminded her, she summoned a dagger and was about to swipe. But Kotomi was knocked away quickly by something. Nepgear flew back towards Kotomi and looked at whoever was standing in front of Underling.

"So you were the one I'm supposed to babysit huh?" a blue haired man said, he glanced back at Underling. "I'll explain later." he said and looked in front of himself, smiling.

"Who are you supposed to be…? You… you look like Hikan with blue for his color."

"I haven't heard a name like that in a while… reminds me of the good ole' times." he said, over by V IF started to get up.

"Ow… damn Underling, hitting me from behind like that." she muttered and looked over and saw the blue haired man. "Who's that…?"

He looked over and smiled at her, "Oh Iffy. Don't you recognize this perfect face? Here, this is another hint." he said and gave a serious face, "I sacrificed myself to stop _blank_ and save Gamindustri."

IF's eyes widened, "N-No way… you're supposed to be dead! Hikan killed you!"

Akumu smiled, "He didn't finish the job then."


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Nepgear shook on the spot, "Akumu…? You mean that Akumu? The one Hikan fought all those years ago?" she said and Akumu smiled and stretched out his arms.

"Yep! That's me." he said and looked at Nepgear. "Hm… I don't recognize you… you sort of look like Neptune… you're the CPU Candidate of Planeptune?"

"Y-Yes."

"What's your name?"

"N-Nepgear."

"Then Nepgear, I'll be sure to let Neptune know that you're trying your hardest to rescue them. But you'll just fail no doubt…" he said, Kotomi clenched her fists and stared at him.

"Shut up! If anyone should know about failing it's _you_. You were supposed to destroy Hikan weren't you? You failed." through Kotomi's eyes she saw nothing flash from him.

"Oh really? What about you there little missy? Aren't you supposed to be finding your memory? How are you doing with that? Remember anything else?" Akumu replied and laughed, "You won't be able to remember… you'll never remember your past."

Kotomi couldn't take it anymore, she ran towards Akumu and summoned a dagger. She thrusted it forward going for a stab, the blade shooting right through Akumu's chest. He coughed up blood and spat it out behind her, Kotomi pulled the dagger out and stepped back, Akumu fell back to the ground and landed beside Underling.

"Remember that fucker." she cursed and looked at Underling again, "Now… where were we?"

"Kotomi get out of the way!" IF shouted, Kotomi looked at her before looking to the side and seeing Akumu smiling at her.

"How…? That hit your heart!" she yelled, Akumu jumped back to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Did it? I wouldn't know…" he said and opened his palm, summoning a small knife. "You see, you may not know this about me. But I can't die." he explained and stabbed himself in the same place with the knife and tore down the bottom right side of his body. "Whenever I injure myself, it just comes back." he continued and pulled the knife out, the skin started to slowly slide back together. "Don't worry too much, I'm not able to kill you… so I'll just have you captured. I'm sure you all will give me a fine reward from ASIC." he said and looked at V, "Especially you."

"What? Why V?" Nepgear asked and Akumu looked back over at her.

"Did he not tell you? He's an ex-ASIC member. He's been working with them for about two years." Akumu answered and smiled, "Then he decided to go rogue, I guess he just didn't like the paycheck." V got to his feet and stumbled, IF caught him before he fell face first onto the ground. "But I have a job to do, just take these and I'll be on my way." he said and turned back towards Underling. Around him those knights started to appear one-by-one until there were five. "Come on, let's go… what was your name again?" Akumu asked Underling, she stared at him surprised.

"U-Uh… L-Linda." she muttered.

"Alright then Linda, get up." he said and started walking towards IF and V. "Sheesh, why do I have to do this…" IF sat V back down on the ground and stood up in front of Akumu, he walked straight towards her and stopped once right in front of her. She looked up at his face and he looked down at hers. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Back then, I couldn't help with dealing with you. I won't let you do as you please."

"I'll let you take the first swing." Akumu replied, causing IF to gulp, what was she even doing? Hikan fought this guy and couldn't even kill him, what chance did she have? She stepped out of his way. "Good decision Iffy." He walked by her and she clenched her fists, she reached for V's pistol and aimed it at Akumu and fired, he leaned forward in reaction. "At least… I thought it was…" he turned quickly around, "Linda, get behind me."

After she did, Akumu raised his hand towards IF. Dark energy swirled in his hand and shot towards IF, she didn't have any time to react, the darkness grew on her as she tried to fight back but she wasn't going to win. It crept up her body over her face and pulled her to the ground. It felt like the same thing back at the mountain…

"Enjoy your nap." Akumu said and then turned again, "Let's get out of here." he told Linda and the two of them walked off, V still couldn't get to his feet, his fists were so clenched that the metal one could start making bending itself. Kotomi and Nepgear were trying their best to fight off the knights.

After going back out of the house, Akumu and Linda stopped for a couple seconds. "At least I know I still got it." Akumu complimented himself and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's get down to business."

"H-Hey. I don't know who you are, but… thanks…" Linda thanked him and he looked back at her.

"Oh, I'm not the right person to thank." Akumu replied and held his hand out, darkness swirled in it again, "Listen. I know you were at a young age when I was around, but I was the one that was _this_ close to beating Hikan. I was the one that almost destroyed Gamindustri, my name is Akumu. And you're going to be my ticket out of here."

Linda stared at him for a couple seconds. "Destroying Gamindustri? Ticket out of here? What are you talking about?"

"Your leader gave me a task to babysit you while you destroy the Mascots. Frankly, I don't care about them, but I don't like when someone orders me around and forcing me to do something… I can't have fun you know?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"So here's what we're going to do." Akumu said and grabbed Linda's shoulder, pulling her next to him. "Those four are going to be on our tail, they need the Mascots help; No doubt they're going to reunite with the other Candidates and try to save the CPU's. So you need to destroy those Mascots."

"Well yeah… I knew that."

"But I'm not done there." Akumu said and patted her shoulder, "We're not going to actually destroy them, we're going to pretend."

"What?! That's going against their order though!"

"Why do you react so strongly? What's wrong with defying them?"

"If they found out, they would kill me!"

"They won't know if we don't tell them." he said and smirked. "Don't worry, even if they do find out… I…" Akumu's smirked disappeared, _What the hell am I thinking? Am I really showing concern to this girl?_ He thought, _looks like I have changed quite a bit._ He let go of Linda. "Anyway, let's just go. We need to find that Mascot." he said and walked forward with his hands in his pockets. Linda stood behind him with her cheeks blushing red.

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

Going back to the other four. Kotomi was kneeling on the ground breathing hard. V had got some feeling back in his arms and was over by IF trying to wake her. Nepgear swiped at one of the knights again and fired a energy beam point blank at one. But it wasn't strong enough. "There's… too many." Kotomi gasped, she and Nepgear were only able to take down one of the five.

Nepgear flew back to Kotomi, "They're so strong… I can't keep this up." Nepgear muttered, the four knights slowly marched forward.

Kotomi looked up at her four opponents. It took everything she had to beat that first one, how can they beat the other ones? _Is this really the end?_ She thought, _Am I not really supposed to remember?_

Nepgear aimed her gunblade out and fired at one of the knights again but the beam only made it stumble back, it didn't have enough power to do damage.

V looked over at Kotomi and Nepgear, both of them were being backed up towards the edge of the platform, he looked down at IF and then looked back at them. He clenched his fists and slowly got to his feet. He reached for his pocket and pulled out the grapple gun he stole from ASIC and charged forward. One of the knights was now in front of Kotomi and Nepgear, ready to swing. But V aimed the grapple gun towards one of the others and shot it into it's armor, then grabbed the one in front of the girls and pulled it over the edge. The other knight slid forward and fell over too.

"V!" Kotomi yelled as she looked over the platform, V and the knights were nowhere to be seen. Nepgear grabbed Kotomi's hand and pulled her out of the way from another knights slash.

"Kotomi we have to go! We can't stay here!" Nepgear pointed out.

"But what about V? He's still down there."

"He'll be fine, I know he will." Nepgear said and tightened her grip on Kotomi's hand. "Come on."

Before they could take one step, a giant green blast shot past them and nailed the last two knights, completely disintegrating them on the spot. Nepgear and Kotomi turned back, "U-Uni." Kotomi called out, Uni was floating beside IF in her CPU form, the expression on her face showed anger. She wasn't happy about something.

"Uni!" Nepgear repeated with a smile, "I haven't seen you in three years, Rom or Ram couldn't get in contact with you."

Nepgear was about to fly closer, but Uni held her gun out, "Don't come any closer."

"Huh?"

"Why… Why are you here and not my sister?"

"I-I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to help back then, but that's why I'm working so hard to rescue them."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any excuses." Uni shouted, "Noire didn't let me go with her three years ago, but if I went instead of you then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"U-Uni…"

"I don't ever want to see your face again!" she shouted and flew into the air towards Lastation.

"Wait Uni!" Kotomi attempted to get her attention, but it didn't seem like it was going to work.

"Did… did I do something wrong?" Nepgear asked, Kotomi looked back at her.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. Uni's just going through a lot of stress. I could see a bunch of emotions going through her head when she was talking." Kotomi reassured and looked back at the edge of the platform, "Go check on IF."

She ran back to the edge and looked at the water, she saw a dark shadow in the water before V resurfaced breathing hard and spitting out water. She reached down for his hand, "you crazy bastard."

He held his hand out and Kotomi grabbed it, she reached her other hand down and grabbed his with both of hers and pulled him up. He grabbed the platform and pulled himself up beside her. He stood on his feet and breathed hard, his cloak was now gone and he had a cut on his cheek and part of his hair missing, now you could see the bottom half of his other eye that was covered with hair. He had scrapes on his metal arm too.

V looked at Kotomi before taking the phone out of his pocket, it wasn't turning on; most likely short circuited in the ocean. He tossed it aside and looked over at Nepgear and IF. Before he could move, Kotomi grabbed his arm.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk last night. You were one of them." V looked down and nodded, "Can you tell me why?" he held up his finger to signal her to wait. He tilted his head towards IF and Nepgear, she understood quickly: He wants to explain with the entire group.

IF groaned before opening her eyes, she looked down at her body and sighed in relief, "Damn that Akumu… putting me through that." she muttered before sitting up, Nepgear was back in her normal form and was helping her up.

"Hey, guy?" Kotomi called out to them, "V has something he wants to explain to everyone."

He pointed towards Nepgear's N-Gear and beckoned it, she gladly handed it to him. He went towards the notepad and started typing…

* * *

 _V was walking through the Gamindustri Graveyard trying to find his way to the main base. His hair was shorter and didn't cover his eye and he had a black coat on with multiple pockets just like his pants. He had gotten the opportunity to join ASIC and fulfilled the objective. All he needed to do was defeat the certain opponents they sent against him, they appeared in random locations as he went through his life, then he got a notice that he had passed and was able to go to the Graveyard._

 _V had lost most of his interests going through his life, no-one really knows much about him. He was said to be from Leanbox due to some of the pictures that some have saw with him in them. Whether or not it is him is V's decision and he didn't care to answer._

 _After walking around for a long time, he eventually found the main base. When he walked inside, Yagi was in the main room with his arms around his back and his bandages off, exposing his scar. "So you were the one that beat our bounty hunters and assassins?" he asked, V nodded his head. "Rumors say you never speak. Is this true?" he nodded again. "That's actually something we need." Yagi said and started walking, V followed. "You see, Master and Sanjiro have been recruiting many others into our cause from multiple places. Even outside of Gamindustri. But all of them speak. Someone who doesn't would be perfect for scouting and undercover missions. I've heard that you even bested my close friend the beast, is that correct." Once again, V nodded. "Astonishing… we could definitely use someone like you." Yagi complimented and held out his hand, "Welcome to ASIC."_

 _After that, the second year had pass. V flew through the ranks and was below Sanjiro in rank. Making him one of his close teammates. Sanjiro would spend most of his time at his rental home in Leanbox until ASIC needed him. V would occasionally join him as well. Right now he was back in his white shirt and black pants, "V, you've been progressing a lot lately. You've earned your reputation through ASIC. Tell me, where did you learn your combat skills?"_

 _V pulled out a phone and started typing on it before showing it to Sanjiro, " **I have trained myself in close and ranged combat. It took a couple years to get where I am now.** "_

 _"I see… you trained yourself for years. I know a thing or two about that myself, I spent most of my years fighting too you know. Though it feels weird… seeing a city like this, so advanced. A lot farther than my home." Sanjiro said and looked over at V._

 _" **Why do you fight? What started it for you?"** V asked, Sanjiro smirked._

 _"I fought for my family and to survive. My village would get attacked by bandits and many other creatures so my father taught my brother and I how to fight. Saito studied to learn magic while I excelled in weaponry and taught him most of my techniques. We fought protecting our village but it was all for naught when our parents were killed in an attack. When we grew older Saito left to go study more about magic and how to use it. That's when we went our separate ways." he explained, "More years passed and my age grew more, a war had started on my home continent and I was a prisoner to one of them. But I broke out due to an… incident. Afterwards I continued to fight and eventually found out about my special powers… my voice."_

 ** _"You had an amazing past… what else can you tell me?"_**

 _"I was ready to retire after enlisting in the war and ended it. But something else came up that required my attention… where I met my wife."_

 ** _"I see. And ASIC found you and requested your services?"_**

 _"Correct. I told my wife that I would be back later. After ASIC says I'm no longer needed, I will head back home and can officially retire."_

 _Then the third year had come, V had heard about the plans of taking over Gamindustri for peace and brainwashing the citizens of removing the memories of CPU's. Capturing the leaders of the nation and taking it over was not something he wanted to stand for, so while he was on duty in Lowee. He betrayed ASIC and took out a quarter of the army in Lowee. He was on the run for days hiding and stealing what supplies he could. He saved the people that were being taken away to be brainwashed…_

* * *

V looked up at the others after they finished reading his story. The three of them looked down at him. "You made the right choice." IF said and smiled at him, "Don't worry, we won't let them win."

V stared at them and then nodded and gave a smile. He then held his fist and out everyone put their fists together with his. "Let's do this." Kotomi stated…


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Kotomi, V, IF, and Nepgear all went back in front of the house, they explored the rest of the dungeon but didn't find the Mascot like they were hoping too. "If it's not here and Uni doesn't want to talk then there's only one option we have left.." IF muttered, "We have to talk to Seymour about it."

"I had a feeling you would say that…" Kotomi complained, it wasn't going to be easy convincing him. Even after he refused to admit that they needed the help. "We'll just have to make him listen then."

Nepgear was still a bit sad by what Uni had said, if she was there then they wouldn't they wouldn't be in this mess. Nepgear admitted that she wasn't strong enough back then to help but that's why she's doing this mission, if she reunited with her fellow Candidates and raise the shares in their favor, then they can assault the Gamindustri Graveyard and rescue the CPU's.

"Don't worry Nepgear." Kotomi reassured, "Uni will listen to us when we can explain what we need her for."

Nepgear's smile returned, "Yeah… sorry for being so sad in front of you all."

"Stop apologizing so much, you did nothing wrong." Kotomi said and hugged Nepgear. "You got this. I believe in you."

Nepgear's smile grew as she hugged Kotomi back, "Thanks Kotomi."

* * *

Back in Lastation, Uni was sitting on the edge of her bed in her room. Yagi was beside her with his hand in hers. "What happened? You're trembling."

"I… I did something wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I… I said some mean things to Nepgear. She's been going through so much already and I just… I just yelled at her!"

"..."

"I told her that I never wanted to see her again… I blamed her for Noire being captured…"

"..."

"Even if I did go, I wouldn't have helped anymore then she did, if anything I would just make it worse…"

"Stop." Yagi interrupted and placed his hands on Uni's head, turning her to see his eyes. "Don't think negative emotions, you want to go save your sister one day. If you sit down and chat with Nepgear, if she really is one of your best friends, then she'll forgive you. I'm sure Noire had you stay because she trusted you with her nation while she was away. Are you going to let her trust fade like that?"

"No… No I won't."

"Don't lose to the enemy, don't lose to ASIC. Go out there and get your shares back, find Nepgear and apologize to her. You have to do this… Lastation's counting on you."

"Yagi…" she muttered his name before a tear dropped from her eye, she smiled and buried her head in his chest, "Thank you so much… for everything."

Yagi smiled back and put his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, returning her hug. "It's… what I'm here for… I want to help you Uni… in any way I can." he said, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He tried his best to persuade Akatsu to let the CPU's go but he didn't budge. He knew he couldn't keep hiding it forever. He needed to fix his mistake… and fast.

"Hey… Yagi?" Uni called his name, Yagi opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um… this is harder then I thought…" she muttered to herself. "C-Can you…" Yagi stared at her, she glanced away with a red face. "Can you ki-"

Yagi had already thought of what she was going to say, without letting her utter another word he pressed his lips to hers. They exchanged a kiss in the silence of Uni's room. After a couple seconds, they broke away from each other and stared into each others eyes. "I have to leave Uni, but if you ever need me again, just message me and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"A-Alright. Thanks Yagi."

Yagi stood up and squeezed Uni's hand before heading out the door, before he walked around the corner he looked back at Uni one last time and saw her look out the window. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall.

* * *

After a couple hours, the sun was close to setting and the group had made it back to Lastation. V walked with his hat on but he had it pulled down more then usual. Nepgear walked in front of everyone as IF and Kotomi walked at her shoulders. Nepgear had a more serious look on this time as she walked forward. They went back to the Basilicom and walked in, they found Seymour right away.

"We did what you wanted and got rid of the monsters at the abandoned resort." IF stated and Seymour looked up from his papers.

"Did you now?" He asked, "Sure, you helped us out and defeated monsters in one area. Did you expect something else?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kotomi blurted out, "we did what you wish you could do! You're lost without Noire and Uni!"

"Kotomi!" IF held Kotomi's shoulders. Seymour clenched his fists and threw his papers down.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this, I gave you an option if you wanted to help and you did it. Now leave Lastation."

"You said that you'll let us see Uni if we did what you wanted!"

"You just ruined your chance, maybe you need to learn once in a while about manners."

"Seymour… can you please give us the location of the Mascot?" Nepgear asked, "We helped you out, it's only fair if you gave us what we needed, please?"

Seymour looked at Nepgear. "At least someone knows manners." Seymour said, "I already said that we don't need the Mascots help, we're perfectly fine on our own."

"Please! We'll do anything!" Nepgear pleaded, Seymour looked back at her.

"Anything…?"

"Anything." she repeated, Seymour put his hand to his chin and thought to himself for a couple seconds.

"Maybe… if you can fetch something for us."

"We'll do it." Nepgear decided, Kotomi tapped Nepgears shoulder.

"What are you doing? We don't need to listen to this guy!" she said but Nepgear shook her head.

"He's the only one that can give us the Mascot's location besides Uni. We have no choice." Nepgear replied, V took Kotomi's shoulder and turned her towards him, he nodded signifying his agreement. She looked at the ground before nodding.

"What items do you need Seymour?" IF asked.

"What we require is a Treasure Gem and a good chunk of Hematite." Seymour listed, almost making IF fall back.

"What?! You know how rare those are right?!" she asked and Seymour nodded.

"Yes, I do. This is my only option, if you don't do it then I will not tell you the Mascots location."

"How rare are they?" Nepgear asked.

"So rare that you won't find them at any regular vendor." she said, "Do you really expect us to find those things?!"

"It's your only option. If you can't find them then you can leave." he said and walked away with his papers in hand. The group left the Basilicom and regrouped outside.

"Where are we even supposed to look?" Kotomi asked, "Where can we find those two items?"

"I don't know… some monsters collect rare items sometimes… but they usually keep them in secure locations."

V stepped forward and beckoned them to follow him. "Do you know where to find something like that V?" Kotomi asked, V looked back and shrugged he held out one of IF's phones and typed something into it before showing it to them.

 **"Maybe. I'm not too sure but it's worth a shot right?"**

"If he knows where some might be then it's worth a shot. Let's go check it out." IF said and looked at V, "lead the way V."

He held his arm over his chest and bowed before walking forward with Kotomi, IF, and Nepgear following behind him…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gamindustri Graveyard, Akatsu was on top of the main building by the giant tree in the middle of the Graveyard, he watched as Judge still floated around cursing and muttering to himself about being bored. Yagi appeared behind him from his own shadow and dropped to one knee.

"Akatsu." he called out, Akatsu turned around and looked down at Yagi.

"Welcome back Yagi." he stated, "Why have you returned?"

"I… I came to ask you something involving the CPU's. We didn't finish our discussion the other day."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Akatsu stated and turned back, "I've been avoiding it for some time. But I must make my decision now… Yagi, can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Sanjiro's in the base, can you two bring Black Heart to the chamber below?"

"...Understood, but… are you really going to…?"

"I hope I don't have too." he said and let out a deep breath. Yagi vanished into the shadows again as Akatsu jumped from the ceiling to the ground and walked through the base to the basement. Once downstairs he grabbed one of the chairs and set it in the middle of the room. Then he turned on one of the lights.

He sat down on the chair and waited. Sanjiro and Yagi eventually came down the stairs, Sanjiro was holding Noire's arms and upper body while Yagi held the lower body, she was still in her CPU form. They sat her on the other chair in front of Akatsu. "Thanks you two." he said, "Stand guard at the door… this shouldn't take long."

They both bowed their heads and walked back up the stairs, Akatsu took another deep breath before holding his hand out. "Awaken." he stated and Noire groaned before opening her eyes.

"W-Where am I…?" she muttered, Akatsu clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip.

"N-Noire… It's been a long time."

Noire looked at Akatsu for a couple seconds before her eyes widened. "N-No way…!" she jumped out of her chair and backed up a couple steps. "You… you can't be…"

"Noire…" Akatsu muttered before getting up out of his chair. "It's me. Akatsu."

"There's no way… you… you're not Akatsu! He died a long time ago…"

"Noire… It's me… I promise you." he said and took half of his jacket off. Exposing a large gash on his left pec down to his side. "Do you remember this at least?"

Noire stared at the gash on his side, she did remember… back during the Console War she got into a fight against Blanc and Akatsu followed her even though she told him not too. Blanc was about to strike her down but Akatsu ran in and pushed her out of the way. She still remembered the scene.

 _She was lying on the ground out of breath and and scratches covered her entire body. Blanc was looming over her with scratches as well. "You thought you could just waltz right into my nation without me noticing?" Blanc asked her before holding her axe in the air. "Time to get rid of you once and for all! Die!"_

 _Noire couldn't even move out of the way, Akatsu made her move. "Lady Black Heart!" he shouted and ran in, he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, Blanc struck down hitting him in the side as he fell. He let out a scream in agony before collapsing over Noire._

 _"Akatsu! What are you doing here?!" She shouted but she didn't have time, Akatsu was lying in front of her with the huge gash in his side. She needed to get him out of there as fast as she could._

"You… you're alive…" she muttered and looked at the ground.

Akatsu smiled, "You remember…"

Without a second thought she lashed out, grabbed ahold of him, and buried her head in his chest. A smile plastered across her face. Her most loyal servant that would follow her every order and risk his life for her was back… She realized what she was doing and backed away, "Akatsu, things have been going terrible since you were gone… the group came and captured the CPU's… there was nothing we could do, we were beaten…"

"I know… I'm… I'm the leader of that group. I lead ASIC."

"What?! Then… why?"

"I did it to get back at Hikan! He stole you and all the citizens! He corrupted you all!" Akatsu shouted, "I… I did it for you. I got rid of him, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Akatsu what are you talking about? He didn't corrupt us! He helped us!" Noire argued, "He didn't steal me… he helped me with my nation when you were presumed dead. Akatsu please, just let everyone go and call off the army."

"...Noire… He's corrupted you too much." Akatsu muttered and clenched his fists. "Noire, please don't make me do this… please."

"Akatsu… I'm sorry, but I'll be forced to take you in. Surrender now and just let us go."

He closed his eyes tight before raising his hand, "Then you leave me no choice…" he said and opened his eyes, the Curse markings went up to his head and towards his eye. Turning the golden one into a blood red like the other one. Energy pulsed out and hit Noire, making her stumble back before her vision started to blur.

She held her hand out to him, "A...kat...su…" she muttered his name before dropping to the ground unconscious, he looked down at her before gritting his teeth.

"Dammit!" he shouted and threw one of the chairs across the room, once it hit the wall it shattered. Sanjiro came down the stairs and looked at the chair.

"Is… everything alright my lord?" he asked, Akatsu looked at him.

"No, not at all." he stated and pointed at Noire. "Get her back to the others… the negotiation is over."

"Yes my lord." Sanjiro obeyed and picked Noire up, carrying her back up the stairs. Yagi came down and crouched down.

"What now?"

"Change of plans… Yagi? Can you have the beast find someone for me?"

"Y-Yes. Who do you need to find?"

"I need him to find me an old friend... Have him travel to continent number 27."

"It shall be done." Yagi obeyed and walked back up the stairs, Akatsu took a deep breath as the markings faded back.

 _"Hikan… even in death you still hurt me…"_ Akatsu thought, _"If this is what you want then I'll just hurt you worse even beyond the grave."_


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

V led the group back near Lastation. The sun had set and the night sky was above them. V had already set up a fire and was tending to it, all of them were sitting around it. V and Kotomi facing each other, IF on V's left and Nepgear on the right,"So… let me get this straight…" Kotomi started, "You think there's something in the Virtua Forest that can lead us to one of the items we need?"

V nodded in response. "It's going to take most of the day to get there and back. I hope one of them is there if not both." IF stated, Nepgear stared into the fire. Even if she was focusing more on the mission she couldn't help but worry about Uni and the others. Uni was so upset that Nepgear was the only one that came back, all those things that she said to her was really affecting her morale. She wanted to help the best she can, but she couldn't do it without the others; she needed to reunite with them.

That's when she drifted to Rom and Ram, with Ozaki being a criminal in Lowee and his team banished. They had to rely on the Basilicom staff to take care of them, even if the two of them could conquer most of their opponents, they can't do it all. Some of the monsters in the nations have gotten way to strong for the Candidates to fight by themselves. Hikan was going to train them more and help them out with their combination attacks.

After thinking that last part with Hikan, Nepgear was filled with grief. Hikan was the one that gave her part of her power. He helped when trying to unlock her CPU form, he helped her out in training her, he helped her out whenever she was feeling upset or in trouble. He helped her understand her role as a CPU Candidate and she returned the help with her own feelings. She wanted to be near him, hugging his arm, holding his hand, something. It didn't matter to her; she just wanted to be near him.

V saw how she looked out of the corner of his eye and glanced over at her, he tilted his head making IF and Kotomi follow his gaze. "Nepgear? You alright?" Kotomi asked her, Nepgear snapped back to reality and looked at everyone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." she reassured and gave a smile to press her reassurance farther. V continued to stare at her before getting his new phone out and typing something on it. He held it towards Nepgear and she took it.

Nepgear looked at the message: **"Stay up with me, let's have a chat for a bit."**

Nepgear looked at V and saw him staring at her, she nodded before handing the phone back to him. He smirked and nodded in response and then looked back at the fire. Kotomi stretched her arms and yawned.

"I think I'm going to go out first… I'm tired from all this walking." she said and fell back to the ground, she started snoring quickly after.

IF yawned as well and looked at V. He nodded and pointed to the ground, she quickly nodded and then laid on her side and closed her eyes. V then looked at Nepgear and beckoned her closer. She moved a little closer and looked at the fire. She didn't really know what to say to him, she didn't know much about V. He was an ex-ASIC member and was Sanjiro's partner… that's really all she knew about him.

V placed the stick he had to the side and held his phone open again, he typed something else on it and handed it to Nepgear again: **"What were you thinking about? You looked like you were in pain."**

Nepgear stared at the message before closing her eyes, "It's… hard V." she said and looked at him, "I was just trying to help in the Graveyard, I didn't mean to upset anyone!" V stared at Nepgear as she talked. "That's why I'm trying so hard to rescue them… to make up where I failed… it's what I should do right? That's what Hikan would do!" she continued, but she stopped after saying Hikan's name. "Hikan… why did you just disappear…? It's so hard to do this without you…" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm trying all I can to save the others!"

V looked at his phone and started typing again. After a couple seconds he handed it to Nepgear again: **"ASIC's intel was right. You were close to Hikan."**

Nepgear's eyes brightened up, she turned her body to V and got really close to him. "What else did they know about Hikan?" She said and grabbed his shirt, "Please you have to tell me!"

V stared at her with a surprised gaze, she realized what she was doing and let him go. He looked back down at his phone and typed away, then held it to her after he was finished: **"I was assigned to his search party when I was still with ASIC, I searched all over Gamindustri for him, the mountains, caves, Lowee, Lastation, Planeptune, Leanbox, we even searched under the ocean and found nothing. Hikan had completely disappeared from Gamindustri… it was a shame too… I was really hoping to meet him, even if I was an enemy at the time. I never had a good fight since sparring with Sanjiro back then…"** the message read, **"Sorry… but that's all the information I got from them but if he is out there. We will find him."**

"Thanks V." Nepgear thanked him, V took the stick beside him and pushed the wood in the fire a little bit. "Hey V? What did you actually do before joining ASIC? You had a home and a family right?" V stared at the fire for a little bit before putting the stick back down. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

V looked at Nepgear and smiled, he shook his head before typing on his phone again, sometimes pausing while before typing again. After two minutes he showed the phone to Nepgear: **"Don't worry about it. I'm… not from Gamindustri, I grew up on a continent way out passed it. It may be a surprise but Gamindustri isn't the only continent that exists. It may take awhile to find another one but they're out there. Sanjiro and myself are walking proof of such accusations. But I grew up in a city about as old as Lowee I believe, maybe even older. There wasn't much technology as Planeptune so I had no idea how to use these phones or even your little device on your thigh. When I got to the age of thirteen, my parents split up. My mother went her separate ways and I lived with my father, he took care of me and taught me a couple techniques with a gun. It wasn't enough to fight what was yet to come… while we were out and he testing my aim… we were attacked by one of the most dangerous beasts from my home… Balverines, a species of wolf people that feed on human flesh… they attacked us and killed father. I was able to survive but… I lost my arm in the attack, when I returned I was banished from my home, I taught myself how to fight before I found a mysterious man in the forest, he led me here and I started a new life in Gamindustri."**

Nepgear had tears going down her face halfway through the message. She looked at V and saw him struggling to hold back tears. She couldn't help herself, she got up and crouched beside V and wrapped her arms around him, he looked surprised for a second before clenching his fists so tight that they were shaking. Tears escaped through his closed eyes and dropped onto the soil. Nepgear didn't want to bring back bad memories… she shouldn't have even asked.

After a couple minutes, V and Nepgear calmed down and were sitting by the fire still. Nepgear's eyes were getting heavy, V quickly noticed and typed some more into the phone, then showed it to Nepgear: **"Get some sleep, I'll watch over you all this time."**

Nepgear handed the phone back to him and smiled. "Thanks again V." she said and laid down on her side, she looked back at V and saw him grab his pistol out and look at it before putting it back in his pocket looking at the fire again. She rolled back over and closed her eyes, she was going to reunite the Candidates, stop ASIC from destroying the Mascots, and rescue her older sisters.

A little farther away from their campsite. Linda and Akumu were looking at the group. "We should get them! We could take them out right now." Linda mentioned, Akumu stared at V and shook his head.

"No. That guy there, V, he's good. He'll be able to spot us if we get close."

"But you're here. You said you can take out all four of them at once."

"Yeah, I can. But they won't be able to give me much fun… that and we need them for our plan remember?"

"I… I still don't agree with that plan much dude…" Linda muttered, Akumu smirked and looked at her.

"Nothing's stopping you from saying no." he said, "If you destroy the Mascots fine, but I'm only here to watch over you and that's it. I can't fight your battles for you, I'll help only when you're in serious trouble."

Linda bit her bottom lip, she was scared of defying ASIC's orders but who was she more scared of? Akumu or them?

"A-Alright… I'll go with your plan…" she admitted and Akumu's smile brightened.

"That's the spirit." he said and stretched, "You can do what you want now, but just make sure you follow the plan: pretend to destroy the Mascot, but don't actually destroy it." he said and started to walk back. "*yawn* Haven't had a good rest in forever…"

Linda looked back at Akumu then at the four others, she looked back and forth between them two more times before smirking. "Just you wait brats, I'll destroy you all sooner or later." she said and walked towards Akumu. While walking towards him she recalled something that he said back at the abandoned resort: _don't worry, even if they do find out… I…_

He didn't finish the sentence, but Linda wanted to know what he would say and at the same time she didn't. She remembered hearing his name from when he was taking over Gamindustri, he killed the leader of the organization he was in and took the title of leader himself. Was it really okay to trust him? And if it wasn't, why would he tell her his plan?

She shook the thought off and followed Akumu...

* * *

 **The next day…**

Kotomi rose up like a zombie and rubbed her eyes, IF and Nepgear were still asleep and V had his head down and his arms crossed asleep. Kotomi got up and stretched her legs and arms before walking over to Nepgear and shaking her, "Hey. Wake up."

Nepgear groaned and her eyes fluttered open, she got up and rubbed them before looking at Kotomi. "Good morning Kotomi."

"Same to you, get ready to go. We still have a little ways to go before we get back to Planeptune."

"Right."

After that, Kotomi got everyone else up and the group made their way back to Planeptune. IF called Shizuki notifying her of the situation, Shizuki knew Seymour would want them to do something in order to give information out. But she was surprised that he would even want to give info like that out. He wasn't really someone to ask for help.

After a couple hours of walking, the group was back in the Depths of the Virtua Forest. They took out some of the lower monsters there hoping to find a hint to the Treasure Gem or Hematite, but they didn't find anything of the sort. That is until they met a large monster.

"There… that's gotta be it." IF called out, on one of the platforms was a large behemoth creature. It looked similar to Deadeye with it's claws and horns but it was a brown color instead of it's bluish color, it had a full mane like a horse and both of it's eyes. It looked over and saw the four of them, roared, and rushed towards them.

Kotomi smirked, "Everyone move." she said and everyone moved out of the way. She held her ground and moved out of the way last second before the behemoth could hit her. She summoned a dagger and stabbed the behemoths mouth, making it look up and roar in pain, Kotomi flew up with it. V grabbed his pistol and rushed forward, he fired two bullets into it's back legs and then four more into its body. It wasn't enough to knock it down though.

Nepgear, now in her CPU form, flew above the behemoth and slashed at its body from above. Then IF swiftly dashed through under it and slashed at its legs, but the behemoth refused to fall down. It swung it's head and flung Kotomi off of its head, she sailed through the air and maneuvered herself to land on one of the tree's and jumped off its base, she landed and rolled before summoning another dagger and threw it at the behemoth. V backed up and pressed fire on the behemoth until he ran out of ammo. He put his gun back in his pocket and rushed forward. Nepgear fired a beam from above the behemoth and hit it on top of its head it looked up and roared at her as V jumped up and grabbed one of its horns and held on, it swung its head around trying to knock him off but V wasn't letting go.

IF charged towards the front of the behemoth going for a stab but the behemoth swung it's claws, forcing IF to stop to avoid the large claws on the behemoth. Then it stood up and swiped for Nepgear but she moved out of the way to avoid getting hit, all the while V continued to hold on and raise his hand up in the air, Kotomi summoned another dagger and threw it towards V. He grabbed the blade with his metal arm and flipped it around and plunged the blade into the behemoths skull. It roared in pain and dropped it's head to the ground, Kotomi and IF dashed forward and stabbed the behemoth in the same spot with their own weapons as well. V jumped off and pulled back as Nepgear dashed forward, she swiped around the behemoth going faster in the process and then stopped in front of it. It struggled to get back up, she took a deep breath and dashed forward once again, "Mirage dance!" she shouted and slashed once more. The behemoth roared in pain again before disappearing into a bunch of clusters. She landed on the ground and reverted and gave another breath. She turned back and smiled as she held her hand up and a small gem was in it. "We did it!" she said.

"That's it! The Treasure Gem!" IF stated"Now all that's left is the Hematite. Let's hurry and find it." but before they could depart…

"I'm afraid you'll never find it, you broads ain't goin' nowhere!" Linda shouted, the four of them turned back and saw her smiling at them.

"Underling…" Kotomi muttered, she looked around but didn't see Akumu anywhere. "Where's the other one?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she shouted, "And where is he I wonder?"

"Nowhere important." Akumu replied, the four turned and saw Akumu with a gun aimed at V. "Now now, let the adults talk and you kids fight."

"Hey!" Both Kotomi and Linda shouted, "I'm not a kid!"

V stared at Akumu as he smirked at him, "I won't interfere if you won't. You stay riiiiight there."

The two of them locked into a death stare battle as the other four continued on. "This time you all will perish! Come out secret weapon!" Linda shouted and a three robots appeared beside her, they had a body of a UFO with one red eye in the middle of it. They also had large circuit spikes jutting out of their backs. "ASIC found these when scavenging in one of the many bases of The Saviors. Let's see how you like these."

"We don't have time to waste." Kotomi stated, "Nepgear."

"Right. I'll transform and take care of this in no time."

"Oh I don't think so." Linda replied as dark purple beams shot from the machines, Nepgear tried to transform but she couldn't. "I came prepared this time!"

"I… I can't transform."

"Not good… definitely not good." Kotomi muttered, she wasn't good against any sort of armored creature. "We need to leave!"

V glanced over at them but Akumu shook his head, "You go and help them, I'll help my team."

A gunshot was heard as one of the robots collapsed and exploded into clusters, catching everyone by surprise. "Go now!" someone yelled and V charged towards Akumu and headbutted him, then took his gun. Akumu fell over holding his nose, then V aimed at the remaining two robots and fired two bullets right into the glowing red eyes.

After that, someone came up from behind Linda before they could hit her from behind, Akumu dashed forward, grabbed her, and picked her up princess style. "You make the worst plans I swear…" he scolded and looked back at everyone. V aimed at him and the person aimed their assault rifles at Akumu. "Sorry, but can you think of this as some sort of prank? She's not good at making plans really." he said walked off, V fired a bullet at him and Akumu quickly turned and kicked up, knocking the bullet straight up. Then he continued on his way.

"Damn them!" Kotomi cursed. "Someone like that is helping her? This may be more than I thought."

The person put their gun across their back and turned to them. It was Moronobu, "I'm glad I made it in time."

"You… why are you here?" IF demanded, but he didn't want to make eye contact with her, he kept his eyes on V and Kotomi.

"I heard you were looking for Hematite, I know the location of some but… I'd like to request something first."

"What might that be?" Kotomi asked.

"There's an ASIC camp near Planeptune and we don't have the supplies to fight them. We need your help."

"Hold on." IF said and stepped up, "What makes you think we can trust you? After what you did to me and Ozaki back then…"

Kotomi grabbed IF's shoulder. "It's alright IF." she said and pulled her back, "I can see the fear coming out of him, he's scared about dying from ASIC. He wants a chance at a new life. Besides, this may be the closest we can get to Hematite."

IF stared at her, "Fine…"

Kotomi looked back at him, "We'll help you out."

"Thank you." he said and turned, "follow me."


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Moronobu led them back to the Basilicom surprisingly, they went up the elevator and walked into the living room. Saito was sitting on a chair around the dining table with a cup of tea next to him, Histoire and Shizuki were also there.

"You came here?" Kotomi asked, Saito looked back at them.

"I decided not to remain hiding, if I was to be captured then so be it. But they wanted to hear what I had to say first." he said and looked at Shizuki. "We just finished now as a matter of fact. What say you?"

Shizuki looked at the table and bit her bottom lip. "All those things you did to me and Hikan years ago… I will never forgive you for that." she said and looked at Saito, "But we can't live in the past forever, we need to work together in order to beat ASIC." she said and held her hand out.

Saito smiled and shook her hand, "You've grown up so much since I last saw you Shizuki. Let's get to work." he said and got his phone out and pressed a button on it, a screen appeared in the air showing a familiar person. "Nagana, what intel do you have on ASIC?"

Nagana eyes glanced over at Shizuki and smiled, "Greetings again Shizuki. It's been a while since I saw you." He said and looked at Saito again, "ASIC has been scouring multiple different continents searching for new recruits. Most of Leanbox has been brainwashed and don't remember a single thing about Lady Vert or the other CPU's. They've also set up bases in Planeptune, Lowee, and Lastation. Leanbox itself has even become a base thanks to the guards surrounding it."

"Have you heard anything from Kinoshita?"

"Negative."

"Curses… so it may be true." he said, Kotomi came over and sat in view of the floating screen. Nagana saw her and smirked.

"Greetings. I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Nagana." he said and Kotomi had a chill run down her spine.

"Y-Yeah… hey man." she waved at him, something about Nagana gives her the creeps but she was now working with him so she'll have to get used to it.

"What do you mean by _may be true_?" Histoire asked, Saito looked at her.

"Kinoshita hasn't reported in the last two days. I fear something may have happened to him in Lastation."

"Saito I wouldn't worry about it, the guy probably forgot to charge his phone or something." Nagana retorted.

"You may be right, but who knows for sure?" he said and looked at Kotomi, "Young Kotomi, I'm sure Moronobu told you what we need you for." he told her and she nodded. "The camp is located north outside of Planeptune, they have a bunch of supplies there that we can use."

"We can't just raid one of their camps and take what we want. They'll trace it back to here and find you." Shizuki said and Saito looked at her.

"That's why we only send a small group. Just to take some things and take it to The Saviors hideout in Planeptune." he said, "A group of two should be enough." V eagerly walked forward and put his arm over his chest, "It seems V is one of them, who is the other?"

"I'll go." Kotomi volunteered and stood up, "V and I will go."

"Are you sure? You both are wanted criminals to ASIC. If they capture you then we can't do anything about it." Shizuki reminded, Nagana started laughing.

"You might not be able too, but we can." he said and looked at Kotomi, "Though I would be careful, they're not something to poke with a stick."

"We'll be fine." Kotomi said.

"Then it's final, tonight you two will raid their camp and steal some their supplies." Saito finalized and looked at Shizuki. "We shall take our leave, thanks again for listening to my story you two."

"Thank you for agreeing to help us." Histoire said and Saito got up and left with Moronobu.

"It feels weird having him help us…" IF mentioned, Shizuki nodded.

"Yeah, but if he really did regret what he did all those years ago then I might as well trust him right?" she said and looked at Kotomi and V. "You two have to be careful. There's no telling what they'll do if you're captured."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Kotomi reassured and looked at V, "What about you man? You can't wait to mess with ASIC can you?" V couldn't help but smile and nod.

"All I can say is good luck to you two."

* * *

After that conversation, Nepgear went to go do more quests and try to get the shares back in her favor. Moronobu came back with a map of the camp so V and Kotomi could make up some sort of strategy with IF. Soon night fell on Planeptune yet again and the two closed in on their objective.

Kotomi and V both wore black hooded cloaks to keep them hidden in the darkness. After a good walk out of the city they could see the base. There was a twenty foot watchtower in the middle of the base with snipers on top of it. Guards patrolled at the bottom of the base with Assault Rifles and swords on their sides. The entire base was surrounded by a metal fence with sparks of eletricity shooting off and inside was two warehouses and multiple smaller buildings around the warehouses.

V looked around the area and pointed towards one of the openings in the fence small enough for Kotomi to crawl through. Kotomi nodded and went towards the opening while V crept towards the guards that were in front of an entrance. Once next to one of them he stood up and punched the one guard out cold until he advanced and grabbed the other guard in a headlock and knocked him out too. He went in and pressed against the wall of one of the buildings. A guard fell over at the end of the building and Kotomi walked by the guard, then they slowly walked towards one of the warehouses.

V looked around before looking at Kotomi and clenched his fist, Kotomi nodded and opened the door that led inside the warehouse. She looked around from where she could see but didn't see anyone around. V then joined her inside and saw the many crates in the warehouse, some on shelves and some on the floor: Weapon crates. V took one of the duffle bags on the floor and threw it to Kotomi then took another one. Kotomi went and opened one of the crates, inside was different varieties of Assault Rifles. She took one and put it in the bag and started taking more out while V looked over his shoulder and then opened another one of the crates. Inside the one V opened was Sub Machine Guns, he took one of them and put it in the bag before looking behind him, the door creaked open as a guard walked in. He was unarmed and had a maintenance suit and clipboard in his hands. V took cover behind his crate as Kotomi took cover behind one of the shelves.

The guard noticed Kotomi's crate was open and walked up to it, "Who opened the crate?" he asked himself and looked around. After going in a full three-sixty he shrugged his shoulders and then looked back at his clipboard and continued forward, going out the other door on the other side of the warehouse.

V and Kotomi then came out of their hiding spot, "That was close…" Kotomi muttered and V looked and smirked. "Shut up…" The two filled up their duffle bags with as many weapons as they could carry and walked out the door they came in, they looked around and saw no-one around but before V could walk towards the exit, Kotomi grabbed his arm. "V! Look!" she told him and V looked in the direction she was pointing. There was a truck next to the warehouse with more crates inside of it, "We can take that with us. That should have plenty of things we need!"

V took out his phone and quickly typed something in: **"It's too risky. We can't take that chance."**

"It's worth a shot." Kotomi concluded and handed her duffle bag to V. "Hold this, I'll get it."

V shook his head and typed more in: **"If you're going to try, then I am too."** the message read, he put the bags down next to the warehouse in the darkness and then the two of them went towards the truck.

V looked inside and didn't see the keys in, of course he expected this, who would leave their keys in their car? He glanced over at one of the buildings, there was a couple people inside of the building, but they could take them on if they weren't spotted. V alerted Kotomi and pointed at the building, she nodded and they both crept over.

V looked in one of the windows and saw no-one in the vicinity, he got up and slowly opened it. He cupped his hands below the window and gave Kotomi a boost through before backing up and jumping through it. He landed on his feet and they pressed against the wall. There were two guys sitting in chairs going through the cameras, one guy was anyway. The other had his feet kicked up next to him.

V eyed the pair of keys on the table next to the guy with the cameras, he looked at Kotomi and pointed at the keys, she nodded and then they slowly moved up behind a large shelf in the middle of the room. The two guards were chatting amongst themselves about multiple different things but Kotomi and V didn't pay too much attention; they just wanted to get those keys and get out.

V pressed up against one end of the shelf as Kotomi pressed up against another. They looked at each other and nodded before pulling out pistols and went around the corner. "Get up!" Kotomi shouted and the guards turned abruptly, the one with his feet up fell off the chair and hit the floor. "Hands where I can see them."

Both of the guards held their hands up and backed against the wall, Kotomi aimed her pistol at them while V grabbed the keys. "Hey hey hey… don't do anything you'll regret…" one of the guards said, Kotomi aimed closer to him.

"Shut up and don't move. If you cooperate then things won't get ugly." Kotomi ordered and the guards stayed with their hands raised. V looked around a bit more and then tapped Kotomi's shoulder. V walked off as Kotomi aimed her gun at the guards, V and Kotomi then ran out the door and ran towards the truck.

A siren rung in the base followed by a voice, "Intruders in Command Sector A1! Shoot on sight! I repeat, Intruders in Command Sector A1! Shoot on sight!"

V looked up at the sniper tower and saw one of the snipers aiming down at them, specifically Kotomi, V pushed Kotomi behind him and held his metal arm out. A blue energy shield appeared in front of him and blocked the shot then he spun, pulled out his pistol and fired up towards the tower, making the sniper take cover. The two of them continued to run towards the truck

V fired more at the guards running after them as Kotomi got in the truck. V shot three more bullets before climbing into the truck and turning it on. He stepped on the gas as hard as he could and turned the wheel as far as it could go left, the truck curved around and shot towards the guard, who jumped out of the way to avoid getting run over. The truck bursted through the fence and continued on…

* * *

V was almost towards the Saviors Hideout in Planeptune where Saito told him to take the supplies but, when they almost arrived, someone came out from the darkness and stood in front of them. V halted to a stop when he saw them.

"Why did you stop? Keep going!" Kotomi told him but V shook his head, he opened the door and stepped out, "What are you doing?!"

V walked in front of the truck to greet who was in front of it: Sanjiro. He had his full black armor on including the helmet, but V could tell it was him under it. "V… I never thought we would meet each other like this." V stood staring at him with an angry expression, he wasn't going to let Sanjiro interrupt their mission. "I know what you're thinking… why don't I defect like you did. You joined ASIC because you wanted too, I joined because they hired me, the faster we get through this the faster I can go home to my wife."

V took the katana out of its scabbard on his back and held it towards Sanjiro, he stared at him before stepping out of the way, "Go. This is not our time yet, but the next time we meet… only one of us will come out alive."

V beckoned Kotomi to drive forward behind him, she got into the driver seat and slowly drove forward as Sanjiro watched from the side. Once fully passed him V got back into the truck and they resumed on.

They reached the cave where the hideout was and saw Moronobu standing outside of it with his gun over his back, he waved them over and they stopped in front of the entrance. V and Kotomi got out of the truck with their bags and dropped them on the ground in front of Moronobu, "You were spotted weren't you?"

"Well… yeah… but we got spotted because we wanted to steal this truck full." Kotomi replied and they walked to the back of the truck and opened it, the back was filled with crates.

"You made up for it and this was way more then I expected." he said and nodded, "Thank you."

"We did our part, what about yours?"

"Of course." he said and reached behind him, pulling out a tablet, "This is where it's located."

Kotomi took it and looked at the information, "Of course it's back in Lastation…" she muttered and handed it to V. "Thanks for your help."

Moronobu nodded and Kotomi and V started their walk back to Planeptune...


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

If Akumu hated one thing about being himself it's that he couldn't sleep. No matter how long he shut his eyes and laid in one location, he could never get the slightest bit of sleep. Akumu and Linda had decided to take a bit of a break before advancing on the Lastation Mascot's position, mainly because Akumu didn't want to find it just yet. Even if Linda's plans are terrible he still had fun with the previous one, although all he did was aim a gun at V he was just waiting for him to try something.

"Still… damn that Moronobu…" he said to himself, "I never thought he'd side with them."

Akumu and Linda returned to Lastation and were able to rent a room for the night, by rent Akumu just walked by and put the receptionist to sleep and then just took one of the keys. Linda had already passed out on one of the beds while Akumu just sat on the other one. He wanted to go out and have some fun by messing with some guards or random people going by but he had to remain there.

He fell back on one of the beds and stared up at the ceiling for a little bit before looking at Linda, he couldn't put his mind passed what she looked like… he slapped himself to shake off the thought. "Maybe I have changed too much…" he muttered, he remembered the scene from back then…

* * *

It was just after he lost to Hikan, while Hikan flew off towards Planeptune, Akumu flew by the border of Lastation and into Lowee when he started lowering, he collided with the ground and stopped in the snow with blood following and the snow pushed up. His shirt was completely destroyed and his right arm was broken, he was lying face down in the snow with blood covering his body. His eyes shot open and blood shot out of his mouth.

"Curse… you… Hikan…!" he cursed and grabbed a fistful of snow and dragged himself over, he had lost feeling in his entire body except his left arm. "I'll… get you back… for this…!" Akumu dragged himself to one of the nearby trees and laid on his side against it, he couldn't regenerate his body at all and ended up shutting his eyes.

After weeks of lying beside the tree waiting for his body to regenerate, the day finally came when he was able to move again, he rose from the spot he was in and left the area. After days of sneaking around he learned that Hikan had actually died in his attempt to kill him, Akumu was a little upset that he couldn't obtain Hikan's power but he continued on. He didn't have anyone to tell him what to do, where to go, he could do whatever he wanted. So he wandered the world of Gamindustri, anyone unlucky to come in contact with him were put to a neverending slumber.

Days passed as he continued on his own path he ended up learning about a special treasure that, if found, would cost more then all of the nations put together. Hearing this excited him and he went to find the treasure and he came close… until he found it's guardian.

Akumu was in the caves underneath Gamindustri, he had a lantern in his hand. His hair was in a black beanie and he had already put on the black paint around his eyes to make people think he wasn't Hikan. He had put on a black and blue short sleeved jacket and blue pants on along with his black sneakers. He was smiling from ear to ear since he was nearing his objective.

"I don't know what I'll be able to do with the amount of money…" he said to himself and laughed, "Just thinking about it gets me excited."

He arrived at a dead end but when he placed his hand on the wall it felt different then the others. He put the lantern down and pushed on it with all the strength he had, it moved back a little bit and an unlocking sound was heard. Then it rolled to the right. Akumu stepped in and looked around the area: it was a circular formation with the only entrance and exit was where he just came from. He took his lantern and walked ahead until he found what was waiting for him in the middle of the room: a sword that was waiting on a rock.

"Is this supposed to be it…?" he asked himself and reached for the hilt but before he could grab it, a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He followed the hand down and saw a young girl staring at him. "Huh…?"

"What are you doing?" she demanded, the girl had a golden dress on that revealed her shoulders and below her chin, the rest was covered by the dress and didn't look that old, although looks can deceive. She had light brown hair that had a similar style to Linda's and brown eyes to match. She only went up to Akumu's waist.

"What am I doing? I'm taking this sword and selling it. What are you doing here? You lost?"

"I cannot allow you to take it." she said and started to hover up in the air coming to Akumu's height, she held her hand out and lightning shot out of her hand, nailing Akumu in the face sending him flying towards the wall. He crashed against it and slid down to the floor. He opened his eyes and smirked at the girl.

"I see you don't know who I am." he muttered and got back to his feet, _I don't have much power to put her to sleep and I don't have any sort of weapons on me… I'll just have to take it by force._ he walked forward again and was struck again by lightning. He slid back to the wall again, got back up and continued on, then it happened again and again.

The girl eventually got annoyed by him, "Will you stop already?!"

"No! I came here for the sword and I'm getting it whether you like it or not." Akumu yelled back, "Just give me it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" she repeated and shot more lightning at him, he took it head on this time but didn't fall back. "Don't come any closer!"

"I'm taking it. Right. Now!" he said and ran towards the sword and the girl, she held both of her hands up and more lightning shot out. Nailing him directly but he continued walking forward despite the pain.

"Stop! Stay away!"

"No!" Akumu managed to get where she was and pushed her out of the way, then he grabbed the hilt of the sword, more lightning shot from the sword and went into his arm. He shouted in pain and flew passed the girl and hit the wall with such force that some of the wall shattered. He slid down to the floor with blood following. He glanced up and looked at the girl and the sword the cavern started to shake.

"Look at what you done!" she shouted but the cave stopped shaking as fast as it started. "What?"

"Must have been an earthquake or something." Akumu said and stood back up. "Now, where was I… where's the door?"

"What?!" the girl said shocked and looked back at where the exit was, the door had disappeared. "No way…"

Akumu walked up to her and looked around, "Where is it?"

"How… how could the cave…?"

"Huh? What are you muttering about?"

The girl looked back at Akumu and held her palm open towards him, lightning flickered in her hand. "This is just great. The caves have decided that you should stay here. I don't know why but it's what they decided."

"Stay here? Caves want me to stay here? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that you can't leave." the girl said and floated away from him. Akumu stared at her as she floated away. He walked back towards the wall and sat on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

A couple days passed and Akumu wandered around the area and sat around most of the time, the girl would always have her eyes closed thinking on something. "Hey." Akumu called out to her, they were sitting next to the podium with the sword on top of it. "What do you usually do around here?"

"I'm the guardian of this sword. I protect it."

"From people like me huh?"

"Whatever comes to try to damage it or take it."

Akumu stared up at the ceiling again, "If I'm stuck down here then I at least want to know my roommate." he said, "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment then said, "Natsuko. My name is Natsuko."

Akumu looked over at her, "Don't be afraid when I tell you mine. It's Akumu."

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're just a human."

Hearing this made him laugh, "Just a human? That's hilarious." he said and leaned up, "I'm the darkness from Hikan Masato, I'm far from being human."

"Hikan Masato… Never heard of him."

"Don't you know what's going on up there?"

"No, I don't. I remain here and protect the sword…" Akumu stared at her before reaching into his bag and pulling out something, a little book. Natsuko looked over and saw him open it, "What's that?"

"It's a book, it has the locations of all the places I've been too." he said and flipped through the pages, Natsuko couldn't help but sit next to him and look at the pages.

"All of these look like bar names…"

"That's because they are, I decided to go ahead and do my own thing. Now I need to add this weird place to the list." he said and got a pen out from his bag and wrote "Weird Cave with treasure". "There, that should do it."

"Why are you just writing down the places you visit?"

"So I'll remember them and can go back? Some of the places have good ass liquor." he said and put the book back in his bag and leaned back again.

"You… You would want to come back here?"

"Yeah. Even if I can't take the sword, who knows what else may be down here for the taking."

A couple more days passed and Akumu was still sitting beside the sword, Natsuko was asleep on the other side of him and he was digging through his bag. "Ahah! Here it is!" he said and took a bottle out of the bag. He took the bottle cap off and started to chug the drink, his face quickly turning red. "Ah… hahahah! That's better."

Natsuko groaned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She looked over at him and saw Akumu on his back swinging the bottle around slowly. "What are you doing Akumu?" she asked him and he looked over at her.

"H-Hey Natsuki… why are you even down here huh? You must have a better reason then just protecting the sword. C'mon tell me! I wanna know!" he said and crawled over.

"I'm… I'm just here. And it's Natsuko!"

"That's not a good answer… c'mon!" he said and put his arm around her, "Tell me…"

"H-Hey! Personal space!"

"We're good friends here aren't we? Tell me already!"

"I… I don't know why…" she admitted, "I was just thrown here with the only objective to protect the sword… I don't know why but it's what I have to do."

Akumu stared at her before smiling, "I-I-I have an idea. I'll take you out whenever the entrance opens up again. 'Kay?"

Natsuko looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah! I… I'll do it. Yeah..." he said and collapsed forward on Natsuko, she let out a surprised yelp.

Akumu had his eyes shut and was snoring away. Natsuko looked at him and smiled before hugging him, "Thank you Akumu…"

Akumu woke up eventually and shook his head, he looked around and didn't see Natsuko anywhere, he scratched the top of his head. "Where did she go?"

He stood up and looked around before looking back at the sword… there wasn't anything stopping him from taking it but himself… he didn't want to take it anymore...

The wall opened and Natsuko floated inside, she saw Akumu was awake. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. It usually takes forever for me to get a good sleep like that."

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Akumu stared at her before something popped into his mind, taking her to the surface… he didn't know why but he wanted to do it.

"Yeah. I'll take you up there." he said and Natsuko smiled at him.

"Akumu…" she called his name before lashing out and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you thank you!"

Akumu didn't know what was going on with himself, he feels warm inside whenever Natsuko is around him, he loses all his thoughts on revenge or even violence. Akumu couldn't understand what was going on with himself at all then he finally realized it, this girl that he's been stuck with for the past months… the girl who stopped him from his original objective… she gave him something that he never thought he would feel at all: Love.

Akumu smiled back and put his arms around her as well. "You don't need to thank me." Akumu poked his head up when he heard voices coming, the door that disappeared then reappeared behind Natsuko as well. She looked back with a shocked look.

The door then opened and two guys dressed in all black walked in, they looked at the Akumu and Natsuko and scoffed. "What are you two doing down here? Trying to get the treasure?"

Akumu smirked, "I guess that's why you're down here?"

"What else would there be besides it?" he said and held up a pistol, "Move out of the way and we'll take the treasure and be on our way."

Natsuko turned around and looked at the two treasure hunters. "You will not get your hands on this treasure." she warned and shot lightning out at them, but the other hunter got in front and held his hand out and shot the lightning away.

"It was a good decision to bring this." he said and held out a rod. The other hunter turned and fired at Natsuko, hitting her in the abdomen.

"Gh…"

"Natsuko!"

Natsuko fell back on Akumu, he caught her and looked down at her. "Akumu…"

"Just hang on… I have some type of medicine in here somewhere…" Akumu said and rummaged through his bag, Natsuko took his hand.

"Don't… worry about it…" she said and Akumu looked back at her. The two hunters came up to them, both of them aiming pistols at Akumu's head. "Please… just get out of here…"

"I said that I would bring you to the surface…" he said and Natsuko smiled at him.

"Thank you for… keeping… to your word… Akumu…" she said, "I knew… you weren't… evil…" she said and leaned up towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before slumping back down.

"Tough break." one of the hunters said, "You shouldn't have come down here."

Akumu put Natsuko on the ground and stood up. He turned back to the hunters a smile growing across his face. He felt anger coursing through him. "You will pay for what you did to her…"

Both of them fired bullets into Akumu's head, he reeled back and then leaned forward again. He stepped towards them. "What the hell?!"

They fired again and Akumu took the hit and kept moving. The hunters started stepping back, "Get back!" they shouted and the one with the rod ran forward. Akumu grabbed the rod out of the guys hand and shot his hand through the guy stomach and pointed towards the other hunter. He grabbed the guys head and twisted his neck, then advanced towards the second hunter. Who started running.

Akumu dashed towards him and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back, throwing him against the wall and grabbing his throat, pushing him against the wall. "Please stop! I'm sorry!"

" _Sorry?_ You think that would save you from me?" he yelled and squeezed harder on his throat, he pulled the hunter closer to his face, "Know my face and remember it." the guy spat blood out and the sound of cracking was heard before the hunter slumped motionless.

Akumu went back and picked up Natsuko and left the caves. He went back up to the surface and buried her under one of the many trees by Lowee. He then left the area and eventually lost feeling in his body again… the shots he had taken were more then he thought. He collapsed in the snow…

* * *

Akumu blinked a couple times before looking outside, he was actually able to get some sleep. It was now morning and Linda was still asleep.

"Hey." he called out, "Wake up."

Linda groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Akumu and then down at herself, she forgot that she took her coat off so she had nothing but her bra and pants on, causing her to blush. "I-Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, we should get moving." he said, "Come on Natsuko." he said and walked out the door, Linda put her coat back on and stared at the door where he went through.

"Natsuko?"


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Kotomi, Nepgear, V, and IF already left for Lastation. With how much time it took to travel back and forth on foot the group decided that it's better to just take the bikes. They could arrive faster and if they were seen by ASIC then they would fight.

Following the map that Moronobu gave them, they arrived at a different resort just a couple miles away from the other one. When they entered the platforms had just one path to go on instead of splitting off. The group made their way through the smaller monsters until they got to the end of the platforms. Standing in front of them were weird squirrel like creatures that had knight helmets and gauntlets on.

"There. That must be it." Kotomi pointed out the squirrel creatures.

"If they have the Hematite then we can get the information we need, let's go." Nepgear said but before they could advance, someone else showed up.

"Halt, cretin! Drop the Hematite, nice and slow…!" Uni called out to the squirrel creatures as well.

"Huh?" Nepgear looked over and saw her as Uni did the same.

"Hmm? Ack! Nepgear!?" Uni shouted surprised, Nepgear smiled.

"Yay, it's Uni! You were looking for Hematite too?"

"W-Well, yeah, but what do you think you're doing here!?" Uni said but before saying anything else Yagi's words replayed in her head, _if you sit down and chat with Nepgear, if she really is your friend, then she'll forgive you._ Uni knew what she had to do. "Erm, uh, I mean, what I meant was… I'm sor-... No wait… I'm not mentally prepared for this…"

"I'm so happy that you're doing well. I mean, we left on such a sour note and all…" Nepgear continued, "Did Seymour ask you for help, too? Why not team up again and beat the monsters together?"

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself! I…I have something to say to you, y'know…" Uni continued her side, "S-So, like, you listening? I'm only going to say this once in your lifetime, so pay attention!"

"Yippee! I'm so happy you're here! Now I know we'll get the Hematite without any trouble!"

"H-Hey, I thought I told you not to get ahead of yourself! Grr…" Uni said then shook her head, "Ugh! Screw it! Y-You'll never get your precious hands Hematite and live to tell the tale!"

Nepgear heard this and frowned, "Huh? Why are you being a bully? Are you… still mad at me…?"

"Shut up, you dolt! I said you won't get it, so you won't get it! Never!"

"Y-You're being so mean today… Fine! You can't have it, either!"

"Wait what? You're mad at me now? Then, let's just find out who can get to it first, shall we!?"

Behind Nepgear, IF sighed, "Retract the claws, girls, We have a monster patiently waiting for us, remember?"

Kotomi looked over at the monsters, but they were staring at them and then resumed doing what they were doing before. "I don't think they care either way…"

Like always, Linda was spying on them from behind. Akumu was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. "I'm starting to regret making you come up with the plans…" he said, Linda looked back at him and frowned.

"Come on man, give me credit at least…" she said and looked at them again, "Huh? The hell…? Are the brats arguing? Hmm, in that case, this might just be the ideal chance… Hehehe…" she said and looked around, "I'll smash 'em both at once. Just gotta find some monsters to help me...and those will do nicely."

Kotomi and the others stared at Nepgear and Uni as they argued, "Hey… Nepgear." Kotomi stepped forward but V held his arm out and pushed her back while shaking his head.

While looking at Kotomi, V saw the monsters charging for them. He quickly reached for his sword and lashed out, slicing all of them in half with his sword. He swiped the air before spinning his sword around and putting in back in his scabbard.

Linda watched from behind with a surprised gaze, Akumu held back his laughter, "Told you. Since he got that sword now he's a lot more lethal."

"Guess those guys weren't enough." Linda said, "Whatever. I'll go easy on them today."

V held in his hand a chunk of a glowing blue crystal, he turned to the others and held it up. "Great. We have Hematite now, too." IF said and looked at Uni and Nepgear. "Have you two kids calmed down yet?"

Nepgear looked at the ground, "Yes… I'm sorry about that…"

"..."

"Then that means we can go back and get the info we need." Kotomi pointed out.

"Wait." Uni interrupted.

"Uni?"

Uni closed her eyes and a bright light enveloped her, revealing her CPU form. "Nepgear, let's have a duel. If I win, I want you to hand the Hematite over to me." she said, "I need to beat you fair and square."

"Jeez, you two are still going…?" IF asked while Kotomi looked at V, he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked and V looked down at her and got his phone out and typed something in:

 **"If there's any way for those two to be friends again, it's to put aside their differences in a fair contest. This is perfect."**

"I see. I accept your challenge." Nepgear replied and stepped towards Uni. she closed her eyes and a bright light enveloped her as well, soon she came out in CPU form.

"Don't you dare go easy on me! I'll never forgive you if you do." Uni warned and Nepgear nodded.

"I have no intention of holding back. I can't…I won't lose ever again!" Nepgear shouted and summoned her weapon, Uni aimed and fired a beam at Nepgear. Nepgear flew out of the way and charged towards her. Uni flew up in the air while Nepgear followed.

Kotomi, V, and IF all watched as the two battled it out, Kotomi clenched her fists and smiled. "Seeing them fight… is getting me excited! I don't know why but I just am!"

"I just hope they don't take too long. I, at least, want to find the Mascot today." IF replied and crossed her arms. V stood with his arms crossed watching the two of them fight.

Nepgear advanced towards Uni and dodged an incoming shot by flying above it and shooting down at Uni. Uni moved out of the way and fired several fast shots that locked onto Nepgear and followed after her. Nepgear flew around trying to get the shots off of her tail but they wouldn't leave, Nepgear flew over the shots and fired a couple fast shots herself to intercept Uni's. But she had to quickly move out of the way as Uni flew above her and fired down, forcing their spectators to move out of the way from the shot.

Nepgear lashed towards Uni for a quick slice, Uni blocked the attacks with her railgun before kicking off of Nepgear and jumping back, while flipping through the air she aimed for Nepgear and fired once in the right spot, Nepgear slashed the beam in half and dashed towards Uni again and delivered more blows, Uni blocked all of them with her railgun again. Nepgear aimed and fired a few quick shots, hitting Uni across the arm. She gritted her teeth from the pain and dashed back. She aimed at Nepgear and fired again but Nepgear flew past the beam and swiped the air, making a slash wave shoot towards Uni.

Uni flipped out of the way and aimed at where Nepgear was again, but she was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and quickly dashed out of the way of Nepgear's slice from behind. She turned as fast as she moved and aimed her gun at Nepgear and fired, Nepgear didn't have time to dodge so she had to resort to her only option. She aimed her gunblade and fired as well. The two beams connected together and fought for dominance, both girls knew that this would be the finisher.

The beams continued to push each other back before regaining their previous space. Both of them were evenly matched. Nepgear strained back a little bit, she wasn't used to this type of combat as much as Uni was, giving her the advantage, but Nepgear decided that she couldn't lose, she wasn't going to lose. She was tired of it, she was tired of losing, she was tired of everyone saving her, she was tired of being weak. It was her time to be stronger, even if Hikan was out there, he wasn't coming to save her. She needed to become stronger then even him.

Nepgear let out a shout of defiance and packed more power into her attack, Nepgear's beam started to slowly push back Uni's before speeding up towards her.

"No… No way!" Uni shouted as the beam reached her the barrel of her gun, with one final push it overcame Uni's shot and consumed her, she let out a scream in pain as she flew towards the ground.

She collided with the ground and took deep breaths. Nepgear flew back down and landed on her feet. Both of the Candidates reverted back to their normal forms. Uni slowly got back up to her feet.

"I lost… I'm still to weak…" Uni muttered with a sad expression on her face.

"I win." Nepgear announced, Uni quickly shook off the sad expression and took an annoyed look.

"H-Hmph. I let you win, of course. But I'm only gonna do that once, you get me!?" she said and ran off.

Kotomi walked over to Nepgear's side and tapped her shoulder, "Is this really what you wanted to do?" she asked.

Nepgear looked at Kotomi, "I… don't know." Nepgear answered and looked back at where Uni was, "Uni…"

* * *

Uni kept running until she was a good distance away from the group, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "She's strong, even when she's all by herself… But she has so many friends with her too…" she said, "And what do I have? Just look at me, I'm...I'm…"

A little distance away, Yagi was watching Uni. He was going to intercept in the fight but he knew he couldn't do that. With everyone there it would blow his cover, he had to fight himself in wanting to help… no matter how angry he was getting.

Behind him a growl was heard, **"Yagi…"** Yagi turned and saw the beast become visible. **"I have the target."**

"Alright… he's at the Graveyard?"

 **"Yes…"**

"Alright. Thanks." he said and looked back at Uni, the beast walked up beside him and looked down at her as well.

 **"That's her?"**

"Yeah…" he said, "Head back and resume your other mission, I'll call you if I need you for something else."

 **"Understood."**

The beast vanished again and Yagi turned away and took out his phone. He walked away while scrolling to Uni's contact.

* * *

After a short trip back to Lastation, the group went into the Basilicom and met up with Seymour. "Hmph, so it seems you got the materials."

"Yeah, now give us what you promised." Kotomi demanded, IF took her shoulder and pulled her back.

"In a minute, I want to know what exactly happened in the Graveyard three years ago."

"Well…" Nepgear muttered, Kotomi was going to say something but she was curious on what happened too.

After Nepgear explained everything Seymour nodded, "Lady Black Heart is alive… that's good."

"If you were that worried then why weren't you more cooperative?" IF asked.

"You have your priorities and I have mine." Seymour simply answered and looked at Nepgear, "Here, this has the location of the Mascot." he said and handed her a piece of paper.

Nepgear smiled and took it, "Thank you very much. We can finally…"

"But. Don't come running back to me when it doesn't go your way." he said and walked away.

Kotomi stuck her tongue out behind Seymours back. "Jackass…" she said and looked at Nepgear, "Well?"

"It's… back at the resort where Uni and I fought…"

Hearing this, Kotomi facepalmed, "You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

And now they were back at the other resort, Nepgear led the way while the others followed behind her. "We should of looked around here more… we could've found it around here." Kotomi complained.

"The paper said it was it's last known whereabouts, we don't know if it's here or not." IF told her and Kotomi slumped over.

"Ugh…"

"It should be around here…" Nepgear said.

"It's legit directions from him so it should be around here." IF agreed, Nepgear kept looking around until she found rocks in a similar layout like Planeptunes.

"What about there?" she said and pointed towards the rocks. They advanced towards it and saw it shimmer blue for a second. "There! I think that's the Mascot. Excuse me, Lastation's… Mascot…?"

"Hmm? Planeptune's CPU…? No… The CPU Candidate…" a voice resounded from the rock.

"This one is awake huh? Must mean that the Shares situation is a lot worse here in Lastation than in was back in Planeptune." IF stated.

"Um, so basically… We'd like you to come with us!" Nepgear said.

"How sudden. Do you truly believe that I would follow you without first confirming your intentions?" the Mascot asked.

"The CPUs are all held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard, and we need your help to save them all!"

"I see. I sensed unusual fluctuations but that all the CPU's are being held captive is a shock… If true, that only strengthens my argument to not accompany you."

"What? Why?" Kotomi asked.

"My sole purpose is to protect this nation during the CPU's absence. Leaving now would cause the nation to lose any and all divine protection yet remaining." the Mascot explained, "This is unallowable. It is, after all, part of the pact we Mascots made with the True Goddess."

"So you're saying it's fine to let the CPUs be held captive." IF stated.

"As I said, my purpose is merely to act as the CPU's proxy in her absence. Not instigate a rescue attempt."

"But…" Nepgear muttered, V turned and saw something shining in the background. He stared at it for a couple seconds before realizing what it was. He quickly sidestepped over to Kotomi and a shot was heard, he pushed Kotomi out of the way and fell back to the ground.

"V!" she shouted and crouched down next to him, his eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. There was a bullet hole in his shirt. "V… no…"


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Kotomi held up V's head and put it on her lap, she looked at who was approaching: A man.

He had a black leather jacket on and ripped jeans with a belt with a gold buckle along with black combat boots, he was bald with blue sharp eyes that looked like they could stare into your soul, he also had a thick goatee. He had a sniper in his one hand and he was holding it over his shoulder. He dropped the sniper and pulled a revolver out of his pocket and aimed at Kotomi.

"You." he called out, "Step away from them." he said and swayed his gun to the right before aiming again. "If you cooperate, you'll come out alive."

Kotomi put V's head down and stood up, she held her hands up and stepped to the side. "Who are you?"

"Don't ask questions." the man stated and looked at IF and Nepgear. "You two are free to go."

"Wait!" Nepgear called out, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I've been hired to take her in, I recommend not trying anything stupid." he replied and looked at Kotomi again, "Unless you want an extra hole in your head."

"So you're one of ASIC's mercenaries?" Kotomi asked

"Not a mercenary, A bounty hunter." he said, "My name is Viper. And she happens to be my target. Dead or alive."

"And you would kill an innocent being just to get me?" she asked, Viper looked down at V.

"He saved you when I was going to just take your leg, he paid the price." he said and looked up Kotomi again, "Now let's go."

Kotomi stared at him before examining her opponent, if she were to take out his legs then IF and Nepgear could assist her in taking him out but there was the risk of anyone getting killed, he's very good at what he does she's guessing.

Before she could do anything, everyone was caught by surprise as V jumped up and grabbed the guys arm and pulled the gun down. Kotomi ran up and kicked Viper in the leg, knocking him to one knee. V pushed him down to the ground and held his arms down. Viper kicked and squirmed to get out of V's grip, Kotomi grabbed the gun and aimed it at Viper's head. "Don't even try it."

Viper looked at her and smirked before head butting V, knocking him off and getting to his feet. Kotomi pulled the trigger but nothing fired, Viper stepped back a couple steps.

"Take this as a warning. I just wanted to know what I was dealing with, now that I know be expecting me in the future. ASIC will have it's way." he said and took more steps back, he held out a flashbang and threw it in the air. Before they could look away it already went off.

When they got their vision back Viper was already gone. "So… that was one of the evils plaguing Gamindustri?" the Mascot asked, everyone turned back to it except V, who removed his shirt and was taking off a bulletproof vest. Kotomi glanced back at him and smirked.

"Yeah, and now they know exactly where you are." IF said.

"So it would seem. Perhaps it would be wise of me to go into hiding for the time being.

"If that's what you're planning, why not come along with us? We can keep you safe and hidden." Nepgear suggested.

"I have already said such a request cannot be granted."

"Why not? The whole world is like this now you know." Kotomi said and the Mascot stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"So...no matter how hard one tries, some things simply cannot be protected alone… CPU Candidate…"

"Yes? Have you decided to join us?" Nepgear asked.

"I...cannot abandon this nation. I cannot break the pact made with the True Goddess…"

"Then…there's nothing else we can say to convince you…?"

"What I can do is offer my power, while my physical self remains here. Accept a portion of my power…"

"Huh? Goodness…!" Nepgear felt a sudden power coarse through her as a blue light radiated from her, soon it died down.

"Though I can offer little, I ask that you help the CPUs and all of Gamindustri…"

"Thank you so very much! We'll make sure to save everyone!" Nepgear stated and everyone turned and walked away.

Once a good bit away, they stopped. "That wraps up everything in Lastation." IF stated.

"Yeah, but Uni isn't going to help us…" Kotomi mentioned.

"Uni…" Nepgear muttered.

"It's fine, let's just head to Seymour and give our report, then we'll leave." IF said, V looked back at where they came from.

"Don't worry V. Viper ain't getting us." Kotomi reassured and gave her usual smirk, "You're a sneaky bastard with that vest though."

* * *

The group went back to the Basilicom and met Seymour again, "Don't you four have something better to do? I gave you all you need."

"We're just here to let you know that the Mascot gave us the power we need." IF told him.

"Really? It did?" he said, "Then great, now you can leave Lastation."

"Wait!" Nepgear shouted, "Before we leave for Lowee, can we ask to see Uni one last time?"

Seymour gave an annoyed sigh, "If it'll get you out of here faster then yes." he said, "Uni. Get out from under my desk."

"Hey! Don't be a stool pigeon!" Uni shouted from under his desk, she crawled out and got to her feet.

"Oh, hi, Uni! I'm so glad I got to see you." Nepgear greeted with a smile.

"Uh, h-hi, Nepgear…" Uni said back being careful to avoid making eye contact.

"I know I asked already, but… Uni, won't you come with us and help save our sisters?"

Uni looked her in the eyes anyway. "No! At least…not yet."

"I see…"

 _"If I went with them right now, I'd only be a burden…"_ Uni thought, Kotomi raised her brow. She could see something was off with Uni.

Nepgear had tears forming in her eyes "*Sniffle* *Snort*"

Uni's face turned into a look of surprise, "Wh-What!? Why are you crying!?"

"B-Because, we were good friends… possibly BFFs, but all we do is fight… and…"

"Our spat has nothing to do with it. Hang on! You're talking like we'll never see each other again!"

"Huh? So...you wanna hang out later?"

"Tch. W-Well, maybe when I feel like it, maybe I'll...you know, think about it a little. Maybe."

The smile returned on Nepgears face. "Really? For really reals!? It's a promise, okay!?"

"I...I said if I feel like it, and not...ugh! Fine, fine. I promise, okay?" Uni admitted. V looked at Seymour's face and smirked, Seymour was actually smiling at this scene he glanced over and saw V looking at him he averted his gaze and his smile dropped.

"Nepgear, we should go." IF informed her, when Nepgear had said Lowee IF's heart skipped a beat, if they were going to Lowee then she'll have a chance to see Ozaki.

"Alright, alright you got what you wanted." Seymour said, "Now off you go, I have work to do." he said and walked off.

"I'll see you later, Uni!" Nepgear said and waved at her.

"Y-Yeah." Uni said and waved back, everyone turned and walked back out the door.

V looked up at the sky, Kotomi did the same. "It's getting dark." she said and looked at everyone else. "Should we head straight to Lowee or sleep for the night?"

"Sleep is the number one option. Let's rest up and head out in the morning." IF answered, "Wait for me Ozaki…I'll see you soon."

* * *

The four of them went further out north of Lastation by one of the forests nearing the border of Lowee. Once thinking they were far enough they set up camp. V was breathing hard and fell asleep immediately once the fire was done. Even if he was a complete badass he still couldn't beat out his own exhaustion, leaving Nepgear, IF, and Kotomi awake.

"I'm glad he's able to get some rest, he's done a lot for us." Nepgear pointed out while smiling at him.

Kotomi was looking into the fire, she looked up at Nepgear when she said her sentence, "Yeah…" she agreed and her voice trailed off.

"Kotomi, what's wrong?" Nepgear asked, "Is it about Viper?"

"Yeah… he said that him just showing up was just a warning. Who knows what he's capable of!"

"I…I see. I know how you feel, when he shot V and I saw him collapse like that...I was so scared that we lost V." Nepgear said, "I don't know how to deal with Viper."

Kotomi took a nervous gulp. "I...I know how." she said and looked at Nepgear, "He's after me, if he shows up again. The three of you need to run and don't worry about me. I'll make it back to you somehow."

"No, Kotomi! We can fight him together." Nepgear stated but Kotomi looked at the fire again, "I don't want you to get hurt…you're one of my friends."

"I don't want to see you get hurt either. That's why I'm telling you this." Kotomi told her, she stood up and walked over to Nepgear and sat next to her. "You have a mission to do, you have to save the CPU's and stop ASIC. I'll stay behind you as long as I can, but if Viper shows up I want you three to keep going."

Nepgear stared at Kotomi's face for a couple seconds, "O-Okay…"

"Thanks." Kotomi looked over at IF, she was surprised that she was so quiet for this long but when she saw her looking at her phone it gave it away: she was trying to get in contact with Ozaki. The look of frustration on her face made it seem it wasn't working.

Kotomi yawned a bit before her eyes became heavy she laid down next to Nepgear and put her hands behind her head. "That's where I'm calling it… night Nepgear…"

Nepgear smiled and nodded, "Sweet dreams."

That was the worst thing about her dreams, they're never sweet.

* * *

Kotomi opened her eyes to find herself in a white void filled with fog. She turned around in a full three-sixty and saw nothing else around her.

"Look who came back here…" a familiar voice said, she turned around and saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"H-Hikan?" she called out, Hikan stood behind her with a smile on his face.

"Kotomi… I missed you." he said and held his arms out, "Come here."

Kotomi stared at him for a couple seconds, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She ran towards Hikan with her arms outstretched but, before she could make it to him, a sword shot through his abdomen, Hikan spat out blood as Akumu came from around him.

"You thought it would be that easy?" he said and pulled Hikan's head to face him, "It's been a while old friend, but leave this to me." Akumu pushed Hikan back, as he fell down he disappeared into little red clusters. Kotomi fell to her knees as she watched Hikan disappear.

He looked over and held his hand out to her, "Koto...mi." he called her name out as he completely disappeared.

Kotomi was shaking in fear by what she saw, she stared at Akumu as he walked up to her. "Were you expecting a reunion?" he asked and crouched down in front of her. "Don't worry, that wasn't really him. We're in a dream after all, but now you can really see the extent of my power."

"W-What do you want from me…?"

"What do I want? Nothing really...I just thought a rebellious girl like you would provide me some fun." he said and sat down next to her, he put his arm around her shoulder. Kotomi felt like she was paralyzed, "Listen. I know you're new to seeing me in your presence still, this is normal to me. Usually someone sees me in their dreams and they freak out, yada yada, they plead for their life."

Kotomi forced some feeling back into herself and stood up from Akumu, "You're insane! Just what are you?!"

Akumu smiled at her, "What am I?" he repeated and, in an instant, stood up and was directly in front of Kotomi, they stared eye to eye, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Akumu shot his hand on Kotomi's throat and held her up, "Gh… agh…" Kotomi struggled to get air in her lungs.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." he said and brought her a little closer to his face, "In fact, I'll help you out a little bit…there's a little something in Lowee that will help you in regaining your memory…"

"How…How do you know about that…?"

"Did you seriously forget already? I thought it would of hit you when you first got here before…" he said and put her on the ground but quickly grabbed her arm and put it behind her back and smashed her over his knee. Making her scream in pain, "Does this position remind you of anything?" Akumu slapped his hand on her forehead, making her suddenly realize from a long time ago. When she first realized what her name was…

"That… that was you…" she muttered, making Akumu smile.

"How sweet… you remembered." he said and dropped her to the ground, she lost all feeling in her body and laid on the floor staring up at Akumu.

"See you soon…" he said then walked away as the area turned black and the fog dissipated…


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

The group had arrived in Lowee, Kotomi didn't want to worry them so she kept her nightmare with Akumu a secret. The feeling she had was far above everything else when she was around Hikan. When she saw him in her dream with his arms out, she was ready to jump into them. Then it completely shattered when Akumu stabbed Hikan from behind like that, she lost all feeling in herself.

Meanwhile IF was still sending messages and trying to call Ozaki, she almost stayed up the entire night worrying about him. He said that he would get in contact with her when he gets to Lowee all that time ago, he had to be around here somewhere.

Nepgear was taking worried glances at both Kotomi and IF, she never seen them so quiet and off point before. Kotomi would keep staring at the ground when she walked and IF never took her eyes off her phone. V glanced at Nepgear and saw her looking at them, making him look as well. He looked down and typed something into his phone and handed it to Nepgear:

 **"Did something happen between the two of them last night?"**

"I don't think so...not from what I've seen anyway." Nepgear said and then looked around. It had started to snow when they arrived and the streets were already covered in snow. "This place looks amazing… I keep forgetting how beautiful Lowee is."

V only nodded and looked around as well, he didn't see any guards going around the area so he had his hat off.

IF shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket, "There's no time for sightseeing, we need to gather info, pronto." she stated, Nepgear turned back to her.

"IF are you alright? You seemed upset about something."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." she dismissed, "Let's just go."

Kotomi looked up and looked around the area, she smacked her forehead and shook her head. _This isn't the time for that, I need to keep going._ She thought and walked behind IF. Nepgear and V stood staring at them before looking a each other, then followed behind them.

Halfway towards the Basilicom, Kotomi stopped and looked over to a certain someone. "Hey. Look over there." Kotomi pointed over to where she was looking and IF looked back at her.

"We don't have time to get side tracked." she said and looked where she was pointing, "Let's...huh? That's…"

A little distance away, Linda was standing with a bunch boxes and was announcing something, "Step right up, folks! The fun and magical ASIC team is here to spread the good word!" she announced, "Join ASIC today and you'll get instant access to any and all games you want to play, for free!" she said with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared, "*Sigh* Why the hell is he making me do the sales pitch grunt work? Passing out flyers and crap… What the hell Akumu…" she ranted, "I wouldn't have gotten stuck doing this if it weren't for those stupid brats!"

Kotomi's brow twitched a bit and she walked over with a smile on her face. "What brats are you talking about now?"

Linda looked back at her. "A transforming baby, a snob, a metal armed emo, and a dumb redhead." she listed.

Kotomi opened her eyes with the same smile, "A dumb redhead huh…?"

The rest of the group was standing behind her. "Snob, huh? I didn't know that having proper manners came across that way." IF stated.

"*Sigh* Transforming baby…? Do I really look that little?" Nepgear muttered.

V stared at Linda with twitching eyebrows and clenched fists, clearly he was not happy by "metal armed emo".

"Yeah… H-Hey, it's you all! Oh, what the hell!? When'd you get here!? How'd you find me!?" Linda complained.

"We weren't looking for you, but this commotion makes you stand out. And now we can't let you get away." IF said and Kotomi cracked her knuckles.

"I'll show you what this so-called dumb redhead can really do…" she said and smiled more at Linda, making a chill go down her spine.

"Dammit, this could be real bad…" she muttered and backed away. _Akumu's nowhere around either…I have to think of something, fast!_ Linda looked around until she saw someone standing nearby. "Hey, you! Stray kid!"

The kid she was talking about looked over, "Huh?" Linda quickly went over and grabbed the kids shoulders, holding her close.

"Don't move, you're my ticket outta this mess. Heh, you all better not try anything, or the kid gets it!" Linda threatened, everyone looked surprised by who Linda had in her clutches.

"Rom!" Both Nepgear and Kotomi shouted out.

V had his teeth and fists clenched as hard as they be.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with any of this!" Nepgear shouted.

"Shaddap! ASIC is all about playing dirty, y'know? Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Rom looked at Nepgear, Kotomi, and IF and bit her bottom lip, tears formed in her eyes. "*Sob, sob* Help me, Ram…!" Linda took Rom and then ran off.

Kotomi clenched her fists and ran after her, she wasn't going to let her get away with Rom. V quickly followed behind her and even went passed her. Nepgear and IF quickly following afterwards.

After a little time passed, Ram walked down to where the kidnapping took place, "Rom? Hey, Rom? Jeez, where'd you go…? I said to stay right here…"

* * *

V dashed through the forest that Linda had led him and the others through. He had ran so fast that he was much farther then them now, he still couldn't see Linda but he saw some of the spots where she ran through. Back in ASIC he was one of the top trackers in the whole organization so he was easily able to track Linda's location.

He led the group to one of Lowee's frozen factories to the north east. He observed the area and looked back to the other three, he pointed at them and pointed towards the front entrance then ran around the building. The other three looked at the entrance before going in.

Linda ran to the very back of the factory as she could go, "*Pant, pant* Okay… I should be safe here…" she told herself.

Rom still continued to cry over being separated from her sister, "*Sob, sob* *Sniffle*"

"Ugh, shut up! Quit your crying! Dammit, I need to ditch this deadweight kid…"

Linda thought for only a couple seconds before Kotomi ran around the corner and saw her. "You're not… hah... losing us that… hah... easily…" she said trying to catch her breath.

IF came up from behind her, "Let her go and you can walk away from this unharmed."

"You nuts? This kid's my ticket outta here!" Linda retorted and grabbed Rom again, "Or are you gonna fight me when I got a tiny human shield?"

Nepgear stared at Linda out of ideas, she didn't know what to do right now. She had to get Rom away from Linda somehow…

IF and Linda stared each other down in silence. Nepgear did the same, trying to think of something.

Rom looked between them and closed her eyes, looking like she was fighting something else. "P-Please help me… Miss Nepgear… Miss Kotomi…"

"Hahahahaha! You're all idiots! I mean, really? You didn't even have a plan? Give me a break!"

As they said that, a loud noise was heard as something flew through the window. Blinding everyone that had their eyes open. V jumped through the window and ran towards Linda, he held his leg up and slid on the ice towards Linda, nailing her on the cheek and knocking her away. He held Rom and slid back. Rom opened her eyes and looked up at V.

"D-Did you… save me…?" she asked, V looked down at her and smiled but before he could do anything else…

"Let Rom go, NOW!" Ram shouted as she flew down from the ceiling. V looked up and held his metal arm up and blocked a fireball but he slid back from Rom towards the wall. "Rom! Are you okay!?"

"Ram! *Sob, sob* Raaaam!" Rom cried out and ran towards Ram.

V looked towards Rom and Ram. He held his hands up trying to show that he's peaceful. Ram looked at him with an angry face. "Was he the one that made you cry Rom?"

Rom looked up at him and shook her head, then pointed towards Linda, who just started to recover from V's flash shot. She looked over at Rom and Ram. "No freaking way! Another CPU!?"

"How dare you make Rom play hostage and make her cry! You'll pay, dummy!" she said and looked back at Rom, "C'mon Rom, you transform, too. Let's beat this big jerk all the way to last week!"

"Uh-huh…" Rom quietly agreed and a bright light enveloped her. Soon she came out in her CPU form.

"Wh-What in the holy crap!? Not one, but two more CPUs!? This is getting so messed up!" Linda complained, the other three started to slowly recover from V's shot as well.

"Rom and Ram…" Nepgear muttered when she saw them.

Rom and Ram both summoned their staffs and aimed them at Linda, who started to shake. Kotomi cracked her knuckles and smiled again, IF and Nepgear summoned their weapons while V pulled the katana from his back. Linda looked at everyone before taking a huge gulp.

Rom and Ram shot a huge icicle at her but, before it could hit her, Akumu dashed towards Linda and pushed her out of the way before grabbed the icicle and sliding back. He stopped and then turned and swung it towards Rom and Ram, they flew over it to dodge. The expression on Akumus face showed annoyance.

"And it was going so damn well… first the one bastard and now you're in trouble once again…" he said and looked at Linda, "You're definitely something Linda."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ram demanded, Akumu ignored her question and pulled Linda to her feet.

"Well… you said you were leaving for a little bit and you put me on that stupid sales work."

"I just wanted to see what would happen." he said and looked back at everyone. "I'm already annoyed as it is… so I'm going to just leave without any sort of violence… okay? If any of you wish to live then don't try me, got it?"

Linda started to slowly back away behind Akumu as he walked back towards the exit. Kotomi wanted to run towards Akumu, but she just couldn't do it. V, on the other hand, didn't care. He ran towards Akumu with his sword and prepared to stab.

Akumus eyes changed as he shot his arm out and hit V's arm. Completely dislocating it and knocking the sword out of V's hand. He screamed out in pain as Akumu grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "So you want to die huh?" Linda stood on the sidelines watching Akumu in amazement. Akumu put his face closer to V's, he wanted to do something… but part of him knew he had to stop. V was an important part in his plan.

He then threw V towards the others, "Take him as a warning. Don't try to mess with us or it'll become worse." he said and walked passed Linda.

"Y-Yeah! What he said!" she yelled as well and followed after Akumu.

V slowly leaned up and grabbed his arm and put it back into place. Kotomi ran towards V and crouched next to him. "You okay?"

V nodded as he moved his arm around, Kotomi helped him to his feet before they turned to Rom and Ram. "Rom, Ram. We need your help… We're trying to save our sisters." Nepgear pleaded.

Rom looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit back her words. "No! I don't believe you! I remember what Ozaki told us!" Ram shouted in defiance.

Hearing this, IF perked up. "Ozaki? What?"

Ram looked at Rom, "We can't trust them Rom! Ozaki said to stay away from Nepgear and Kotomi and who else they may bring with them."

"R-Right…" Rom agreed.

"What? What do you mean?" Nepgear asked, but Rom and Ram aimed their staffs at them.

"Wait! Rom, Ram calm down!" Kotomi attempted to persuade them, but it doesn't seem like it's working.

"I'm going all out on you!" Ram warned.

Nepgear took a deep gulp before closing her eyes and transforming. Kotomi looked at her surprised. "Nepgear, you're not serious about fighting them are you?"

"I don't want too… but it looks like we have no choice."

"I...I refuse to fight them…" Kotomi said but V stepped up beside Nepgear, "You too V?"

He already had his katana in hand. Nepgear looked at him, "V, we can't hurt them badly. Wear them down so we can talk."

V nodded and they looked towards Rom and Ram, V stepped in front of Nepgear and broke one of the icicles Rom and Ram shot then they dashed forward.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

V had the disadvantage during the fight. Rom and Ram were up in the air with Nepgear, forcing him to think of something else to join in. He had to rely on his athleticism by running up walls and jumping off to get an attack off.

Nepgear already noticed her disadvantage as well, Rom and Ram were easily able to block both V's and her attacks since they had good chemistry with each other; They always had each others backs.

Nepgear dashed towards Rom and Ram and slashed at them, the two girls held their staffs in front of them. Making a barrier appear to block her attack, Nepgear pressed her attack and and was able to cut through the barrier, knocking Rom towards the ground where V intercepted. Before she could fly back up V grabbed her heel and pulled her back down.

Nepgear slashed and blocked Ram's fireballs that she was shooting out from the air, Nepgear attempted to dive in to get a hit but Ram was still able to produce a shield to block. She flew back and fired several small blasts towards Ram. she blocked them with her single shield but Nepgear knew from previous practice battles that they can't hold up their own shields for long; Just like her.

V slashed and broke the ice spikes with his metal arm while slowly advancing towards Rom. She slowly flew back while trying to get one hit on V but he was able to know where she was going to fire them. Eventually he dodged to the right and dashed towards Rom, she blocked his first strike with her own shield and then blocked the next. V swerved over to the left and sliced again, forcing Rom to block the sword but V reached around and grabbed Roms shoulder. She pulled her shoulder back, V dropped his sword, crouched down in front of her, and grabbed both her shoulders. "...!" he struggled to hold her in place, "R...R-R…" he tried to speak her name with his own voice, but he still couldn't talk.

Rom held her staff in front of her and shot ice out of it. Jabbing Vs chest and knocking him back, he held his chest and coughed a little bit before looking at his bloody hand. He looked up and saw Rom staring at him with a worried expression, then shook her head.

Nepgear kept flying around Ram and fired more shots, Ram kept circling around and blocking the shots, she moved out of the way from Nepgear's last one and then returned with her own fire. Nepgear held her hand out and blocked it with her own shield but she was slowly getting pushed back. Ram looked behind her and saw V coming straight for her. Rom quickly flew up and blocked behind her, V held his arm back and punched out, he smashed right through the shield and hit Rom across the cheek. He grabbed both girls and brought them down towards the ground. He kicked both of their staffs away from them and got two pistols from his sides and aimed them at both girls. His face showed sympathy towards Rom, who held her cheek where he hit her.

"Ouchies… *Sniffle" Rom muttered.

Ram then gave an angry expression. "Grrr! You made Rom cry, you jerks! You're a pack of meanies!"

Nepgear landed next to V and reverted back, "That's not very fair… You both attacked us first, so…" Nepgear muttered.

"This isn't over yet. We'll beat you up real good next time we meet!" Ram warned as both of them flew into the air and flew away. V put his pistols back in his pockets and turned back to everyone.

"And there they go…" Nepgear stated and looked back at IF and Kotomi. They were both watching where they flew off too.

"Rom… Ram…" Kotomi muttered. "What did Ozaki tell you…"

IF was silent the entire time, he made it to Lowee and even talked to them. Why did Ozaki tell the twins to avoid them? And why didn't he contact her?

"We should get to the Basilicom." Kotomi mentioned and V looked at IF, he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her back to reality. She looked up at him and then at Kotomi. "IF? You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah." she insisted and followed the others out.

* * *

The four made their way back to the Basilicom, IF made sure to walk ahead of everyone else and was looking straight for Ozaki, but no matter where she looked he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"IF slow down!" Kotomi complained, struggling to keep up with her.

"Where is he?" IF kept asking herself, she wanted to find Ozaki as fast as she could.

After running through the main hall again, V got fed up and ran up to IF, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Let me go!"

"IF, calm down!" Kotomi retorted after she caught up with them. Nepgear came shortly after, "I know you're looking for Ozaki but running around the place looking for him isn't going to help."

IF stopped struggling and V let go of her, "I...I just want to know where he is… He said that he would contact me when he gets here."

"Ram said that Ozaki told them not to make contact with any of us… why is he avoiding us?" Nepgear asked, Kotomi closed her eyes and went through her thoughts. Trying to find the reason for it.

"You don't think… he was captured again do you?" Kotomi suggested and then a door opened behind them, in reaction everyone pulled out their weapons and turned.

Ozaki walked through the door and looked at each of them. He no longer had the small beard and he was still in his fur suit. "E-Everyone…?"

"Ozaki!" IF yelled and ran out towards him, she balled up her fist and punched him right in the gut. The air in his lungs left his body. "What were you thinking?!"

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked and grabbed her shoulders, "What did I do?"

"Ram said something about you telling them to avoid us. Don't you know the situation we're in?"

"I never said anything like that. I don't even remember talking to Rom and Ram." Ozaki stated, Kotomi was keeping a close eye on him, but nothing stood out to her.

"Why didn't you contact me Ozaki. I...I was worried." IF whispered the last part.

"I… I lost my phone, I was trying to track down Nishihara and Takahata, but while looking I ended up getting caught and I had to escape. I lost my phone in the process." he said and looked down, "I'm sorry…"

IF stared at him for a couple seconds before sighing, "Good grief Ozaki…"

"Ahahaha…" he said and rubbed his head. "How's it been going? I don't see Uni anywhere."

"We were able to get Planeptune's and Lastation's power, now we need help getting Lowee's. ASIC is after the Mascots, we need to get to it first." IF explained.

"Please Ozaki… we need the location of the Mascot." Nepgear begged.

"I-I'm sorry… but I can't tell you anything about its location." Ozaki said, "It's not what you may think the reason is… I don't know where the location is. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, we'll just look for it the old fashion way." IF said and looked back at everyone, "Right?"

"Yeah!" both Kotomi and Nepgear said, V only nodded.

Ozaki and V's eyes met and they stared at each other. "..."

"..."

"What's with this feeling in the air?" Kotomi asked and looked between them. V only nodded again.

"I have no doubts that you will find it, but due be careful. ASIC pulled out from Lowee, but they may still be around somewhere."

"Right."

Then more footsteps were heard, the group looked by the hall and saw Rom and Ram emerge from around the corner. "Ozaki, food!" Ram ordered, Rom walked close next to her.

"Hungry…" Rom agreed.

Everyone looked over at them, Ram gave a surprised look, "W-W-What are they doing here?!"

"Ram… did you lie about me telling you to stay away from them?"

"No! No I didn't! You said it yourself!"

"Actually… a little bit ago they attacked us…" Nepgear muttered.

"Attacked you?" Ozaki looked at Rom and Ram. "I'm ashamed girls…"

"But you said-"

"No. I didn't." Ozaki cut off, "Apologize."

"But-"

Ozaki gave them one of the most horrifying stares he ever gave. "Apologize." he repeated, both girls had chills go down their spines.

"I'm so sorry. Really." Ram immediately apologized.

"Sorry…" Rom followed along.

"Rom… Ram…" Kotomi muttered and looked at Ozaki. She saw some sort of scary aura coming from him, it was not something she wanted to fight either... "Whatever it was is in the past. For now let's work together on this."

"If they want to help as CPU Candidates then they can go with." Ozaki said.

"No. I don't wanna." Ram quickly dismissed.

"Yeah… don't wanna." Rom agreed.

"Seems hopeless. Whatever. We said what we wanted and got what we could, so let's go." IF said and Ozaki looked at the ground again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't offer much, but I should warn you… Lowee, apparently, has more crime in it now since everything has transpired. Be careful." Ozaki warned, "Even rumors are going around saying something unprecedented is going to happen."

"We will, thank you. I hope we meet again soon." Nepgear said and they left the Basilicom.

* * *

"Well… where do we look first? Who else knows where it could be?"

"I don't know… hang on. Look over there." IF pointed out and, a little distance away. You could see Linda, walking somewhere.

"Not again…" Kotomi muttered.

"Is she trying to stir up trouble again?" Nepgear asked.

"Maybe. But remember, she's been looking for the Mascots too, right?" IF stated.

"That does sound familiar, but what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, if we follow her, maybe she'll lead us right to the Mascot." IF said, "She was doing that to us, so it's only fair that we switch roles for once."

"I don't see a problem with it." Kotomi said, "It's our turn now."

"Even if it doesn't, we can think up a second plan as we go." IF said and then they started to tail Linda.

After a little bit of walking, Linda stopped in front of an old woman, who was struggling to carry some bags. "That looks heavy, granny. You want a hand or something?" she asked.

"No, but thank you, dear. I couldn't burden a stranger with this." the old woman replied, but Linda only smirked.

"No worries. We live the lives that we do thanks to you old fogeys. Just tell me where to put this." Linda said and took the bags from her.

"Thank you so much, dear."

Watching behind her, Kotomi and IF were left in shock. "Huh? She's helping that old lady." Nepgear pointed out.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We should keep an eye on her…" IF said and they continued to follow.

After a little more walking, Linda sat down the bags. "Thank you for your help. These old bones just haven't been the same lately." the old women said, Linda turned back to her.

"That's no good. Take better care of your body. After all, a healthy body will help you live longer."

"Wise words from such a young lady. Maybe I'm feeling weaker because our CPU hasn't been around…"

"Whoa, you believe in those CPUs? That's your first mistake, granny." Linda said, "Everyone's following ASIC now. I mean, the kids are, anyway."

"My, is that so? Forgive me. This old grandma struggles to keep with the times."

"You should give it a try. I mean, why not? You'd be shocked at how much better you'll feel." she continued, "Oh, yeah, got just the thing. Here's a limited edition ASIC figurine. Slap this puppy in your house and you'll be the luckiest granny in all of Lowee!"

"Well… that statue looks more than a little frightening…"

"I know, right? That's its charm! It'll scare away any bad luck that tries to come your way."

"Is that so? I don't quite understand, but it looks like it would be quite expensive."

"Yeah, it costs an arm and a leg, but I think we were meant to meet. So granny, lemme cut you a deal…"

"That's it!" Kotomi said and ran out towards them, "That's enough!"

"Huh? Get lost. Can't you see I'm in the middle of… Oh, for crying out loud… you again!?"

"Don't scam the elderly! That's lower than low." IF shouted.

"Sh-Shut up! Gathering funds for ASIC's operations is a really important job, y'know!?"

Nepgear walked up to the old lady, "Ma'am, please don't buy that scary figurine. I hope that you can keep your faith in the CPUs."

"Oh, heavens to Betsy… Was that young lady trying to do something bad?" she asked, Nepgear nodded.

"Dammit! I was about to close that sale! Ugh, just you wait…!" Linda warned and then ran off.

"Why must they always run…" Kotomi complained and was about to give chase.

"It's fine. Let her go. We'll wait a bit and then resume tailing her."

* * *

After a little time passed, Linda appeared again talking to a couple of kids. "Yo, kidlets. I keep you waiting?"

One of them looked at her, "Finally, jeez."

Then the other, "Yeah, you're really late. I was gonna go home in a sec."

"Aw, hey, let's not throw a tantrum or anything. I brought the goods. C'mon, take a good look." and she took out some sort of chip.

"We already got that! I thought you said you had really good stuff!" they complained.

"Shut your trap, you brat. Look a little closer, wouldja? Do this, and...POW!" Linda pressed something on the chip and a screen appeared above the chip.

"Whoa! What's this screen?"

"Dude, awesome! You can modify your saved data?"

"That's not all. You can mess around with the event flags and stuff, too. It's like a universal God Mode!" Linda explained.

"That's so cool! How do I get one of these?"

"Well, there's the rub. You gotta get your chip modified by taking it to ASIC headquarters."

"No sweat! I'm going!"

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna get mine modified, too!"

"Where's ASIC?"

"Heh, As a special treat, I'll take you there myself. But I need your folks' names, addresses, and…" Linda started listing, Kotomi quietly came up behind her and stood.

"You know… it's not good to do these things in broad daylight." Kotomi mentioned. Linda froze on the spot and took a deep breath.

"Oh, come ON!"

"Corrupting the youth… I swear…" Kotomi continued and shook her head.

"Shut it! We gotta train 'em young and make 'em into socially awkward dorks! Er, one sec, kiddies!" Linda said and then took off running yet again.

"She totally ran away." one of the children said.

"Aw, man… I really thought we were gonna get super awesome modified chips."

"You kids aren't innocent, either. Stop fooling around with those dangerous chips!" IF warned.

"Don't you think games are way more fun and rewarding when you don't cheat at them?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeeeeeeah, whatever." one of them said.

"This got bored real quick. I'm gonna head home." the other said and then they dispersed.

"Wow… that's the problem with gamers now-a-days. Always trying to cheat instead of doing things legit." Kotomi complained.

"This isn't good. We gotta do something, quick." IF said. V followed behind them with his hands in his pockets. He was smiling the entire time, clearly enjoying this.

* * *

After a good bit of running, Linda eventually stopped. "Dammit! They won't leave me alone! I'll never get my job done…"

"Ever think of just, oh I don't know, _not_ doing those things? Honestly…" Akumu said through her ear piece. "Trying to beat games with cheats… the nerve."

"Hey! I never said you beat them with cheats!" Linda retorted. "I can't keep doing this crap forever… what did you say you were doing again?"

"I'm keeping an eye you. Look up." he said and Linda looked on top of a house, you could barely see it, but Akumu was sitting on top of the roof with his legs dangling. He waved at her. "Hi!"

"Jeez…" Linda looked away from him, _I just need to keep up with what he says… if he really thinks he can get me out of this then It'll be worth it._

"Meow." Linda looked down at saw a kitten staring up at her.

"Huh? Beat it, cat. Can't you see I'm pissed off?"

"Meow? Meowww." the kitten didn't want to leave, it only followed her and tilted it's head.

"I just said to get away… What, you hungry or something?"

"Meow."

"Ain't gonna leave you alone, just give it something. And would you stop with the join ASIC crap. They ain't gonna care if you get new members or not." Akumu told her. She scoffed and dug into her pocket.

"Here…"

"Meooooow!" the cat happily took some of the bread and started to bite into it. Then it started to cough.

"Eat it slow and chew, or else you'll choke." Linda continued to talk to the cat. Akumu was trying his best to stay on the building instead of falling off from laughter.

"Get out of there. You got company coming." Akumu said, Kotomi was slowly approaching from behind. Linda got up and continued on her way, Akumu got up and walked back from the roof, he pressed his ear piece and sighed, "Ay yi yi… I can't believe I'm doing this…" he said but smiled, "but it's all for the plan… just have to be patient…"

* * *

The group regrouped with each other. "I don't think she knows where it is…" Kotomi muttered.

"I didn't expect this plan to work perfectly, anyway. Maybe we should think up a new strategy."

"U-Um… Please excuse me for a moment…" Nepgear said and turned back, "I'll be right back."

"A-Alright, but make sure you can get back here." IF stated and Nepgear nodded.

"I will!"


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

After wandering around Lowee for a good while, Nepgear finally found a bathroom and did her business. She just walked out and gave a sigh of relief. "Phew. Took a while to find a place, so I better hurry back."

She wandered back but she didn't see anyone in the area, "Huh? Nobody's here… Wasn't this where we were?" Nepgear told herself and looked around, "Did I get lost, just like that? IF? K-Kotomi? V...? Goodness, what should I do…?"

A little bit away, a familiar person was looking around in the snow. "*Sob, sob* Wh-Where is it…?" Rom cried while looking around.

"Hmm? Rom, is that you?"

"Huh? M-Miss Nepgear…?" Rom called out and looked back at Nepgear, she shook on the spot, she didn't know what to do. "S-Stay… away…!"

"Wait Rom! I'm not mean or anything, please don't be scared, okay?"

"Y-You're not… bad…?"

"No! Of course not." Nepgear reassured, Rom stopped shaking. "Are you also lost? I got separated from my friends…"

"No, I'm not lost… I'm looking...for my pen…"

"Your pen?"

"It was half of a set… Mine matched Ram's. It's important, but...I dropped it somewhere…"

"Hmm… Do you remember where you may have dropped it?"

"I was thinking it was when…that bad lady took me…"

"I see. Let's retrace your steps. I'll help you out, so turn that frown upside-down!"

"You're gonna help me…?"

"I sure am. We need to hurry, otherwise the sun will set and finding it will be really tough."

Rom grew a smile on her face, "Okay…"

* * *

Rom and Nepgear then walked towards the area where Linda had first took Rom after Nepgear and the others found her for the first time. "You were kidnapped right around this spot, right? I sure hope we find the pen right away…" Nepgear walked over to one of the sidewalks.

"..."

"Pen… Pen… Hmm, nothing here. Do you see anything, Rom?"

"Uh-uh…"

"Hmm. Must be somewhere else, then."

"Um, Miss Nepgear…"

"What is it, Rom?"

"I miss Blanc… and Hikan…" Rom said and tears formed in the corners of her eyes and slowly started to cry.

"U-Ummm, uh… P-Please don't cry. I'm sure she's just fine. I'm doing my best to save Blanc."

"W-What about… Hikan…?"

Hearing this struck Nepgear in the heart, she didn't know what to say… Hikan had disappeared in his attempt to save her and the rest of their sisters. "I…I'm sure he's doing fine on his own too. A-After all, he's the strongest guy we know."

"*Sniffle, snort* Uh-huh…"

"Now then, let's try looking somewhere else for your pen, okay?"

* * *

Nepgear and Rom then went to the frozen factory that Rom was taken too. After getting half-way through the factory, Nepgear turned, "She dragged you here after taking you hostage, right? If it wasn't in the city, maybe it's here…"

"Uh-huh…" Rom replied and stared at Nepgear, "Miss Nepgear, why did you come to Lowee?"

"I'm looking for Lowee's Mascot. I wanted to ask for as much help as I can get to save our sisters."

"But Lowee is really, really far away from Planeptune… it takes Ram and I awhile to get there…"

"Aw, that's not that far. Especially when considering this is all to save our sisters, and the world." Nepgear said and looked at Rom with sad eyes, "Uni said she couldn't join me yet… Honestly, I was hoping that you and Ram could journey with me."

"With you…?"

"Yes. But it's okay if you can't. I already have IF, V, and Kotomi with me, so…" Nepgear said and smiled. "I'm sure we'll be able to find and bring our sisters home safely."

Rom stared at Nepgear with her own sad eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "..."

Nepgear walked around more in the factory, "Goodness, nothing here, either… Should we walk a bit farther?"

The two continued until they reached the back of the factory.

"Hmm… Still no sign of it… How strange. This is the end of the road, so to speak…" Nepgear said, Rom stared at her.

"Um… Why are you helping me…?" she asked, Nepgear turned towards her.

"I couldn't possibly leave you to worry about this all alone."

"But you have things to do, too… and… what Ram and I did…"

"Don't worry about it, that's in the past now." Nepgear said and gave Rom a reassuring smile. "Besides, if I ignored someone in need, I bet my sister would smack me with a wet noodle."

"..."

"If our roles were switched, I bet you would've helped me, too. It's only natural to help, right?" Nepgear continued, she looked to her right and saw something on the ground. "Oh. Wow, I think I found it!" she said and picked up a pen, "Is this it?"

Rom's face lit up with excitement, "Oh…! That's it…!" Rom said and Nepgear gave her the pen.

"What a relief! That took longer than expected, but do you feel better now?"

"Um… Ram might be mad at me…"

"Well, I'm certain she's worried about you, at least. Let's get you back home, okay?"

"Uh-huh…" As Nepgear was preparing to walk back, Rom stayed in one place. "U-Um…"

Nepgear looked back at her, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Th-Thank you!" Rom said and walked by Nepgear with a smile on her face.

"Rom… I hope you're a little closer to trusting me again…" Nepgear said and followed Rom. "Shoot! I completely forgot! The others are probably looking for me. Aww, I'm gonna get yelled at…"

* * *

Nepgear ran back towards Lowee and through the streets, eventually she found the others.

"I...I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"There's an understatement. How long did you plan to putz around in the bathroom!?" IF demanded an answer.

"I know, I know… I really am sorry, okay?"

"Well, now that she's back. We should get moving." Kotomi mentioned, V nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, yeah, you're right… This is no time to scold each other." IF said, Nepgear looked over at IF.

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"Apparently, Underling and Akumu found the Mascot. I overheard her saying something about Mascot, and Block Dungeon, and a bunch of other stuff." Kotomi explained. "We need to get there ahead of her, and fast!"

"O-Okay!" Nepgear quickly agreed and the group quickly ran off.

* * *

Back in the Basilicom, Rom just came through the door of her and Ram's room. Ram looked up from one of her pictures and looked at Rom, "Jeez, there you are! Where the heck did you go?"

"Sorry… I dropped my pen, so I was looking for it…"

"Your pen? Don't do that alone, you dummy. I coulda helped you look for it…"

"But I wasn't alone… Miss Nepgear was with me…"

"What!? She didn't do anything bad did she!?"

"She was nice to me… She helped me...so…"

"Wh-What's gotten into you!? She's bad! Remember what Ozaki told us?"

"Um… I think you're wrong…"

"I'm...what? Seriously, what's your deal? Oh, I know! She brainwashed you to think she's on our side!" Ram said and pointed at Rom.

"Uh-uh…"

"What!? Then, why are you talking back to me!?"

"Ram, when you're a meanie… I don't like it…!" Rom said and ran back out the door.

"Hey, Rom! Wait! Jeez, I can't believe she'd mouth off to me like that…" Ram said and clenched her hands, "It's all because of HER! That big, dumb, mean CPU!"

* * *

Down on the first floor, Ozaki was in one of the bathrooms with his head over the sink. He washed his face and then looked at the mirror, "Dammit...I can't believe it's like this…" he muttered and turned away from the mirror. His head then started to hurt, he clutched it in his hands. "Grgh… Dammit…!"

The voice of Akatus started to replay in his head, over and over. _"Follow my commands and they won't be hurt."_

"I...I'm sorry Rom and Ram… I know what I did, I didn't mean to scare you two nor turn you against Nepgear. But these damn…voices…!" Ozaki said and punched the side of the wall.

 _"Don't be afraid, Hikan was a danger to you all. He's an enemy."_ the voice kept replaying in his head.

Ozaki fell to his knees and let out a deep groan, his head then stopped hurting and then he stood back up. "This is getting too much to handle… I can't keep this up." he said to himself and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

The group went to the North-West of Lowee towards a cave that led to the block dungeon that Linda had mentioned, after going through the dungeon and slaying a couple of monsters. They eventually made it to the end of the dungeon.

Kotomi led the way this time and spotted a rock formation, that was completely out of place in this sort of dungeon, and pointed towards it. "There! That has to be it!"

"We made it." IF stated and on top of the rocks was a disc, which started shimmering with white light.

"Who's there?" The Mascot's voice came out from the disc.

"Hello. We're sorry to intrude, but we'd like to ask for your help. Could you please lend us your aid?" Nepgear asked the Mascot.

"Is that...Neptune? No, no… You resemble her, but your aura is unmistakably different…"

"You know my sister?"

"Your sister, huh? I see… You're her younger sister…" the Mascot said, "I know Neptune very well. I was originally one of Planeptune's Mascots. Until, CPU Red Heart had me come here."

"What!? Red Heart... then that means-" IF asked.

"Hikan was here..." Kotomi muttered.

"Red Heart asked that I ensure prosperity for Lowee, a land that had lost all its Mascots."

"Hikan…" Nepgear muttered.

"That said, I cannot help you. It would go against the order that he gave me." The Mascot said, "Or do you wish to ignore his commands and force me to come along with you?"

"Th-That's… but Neptune's being held captive and Hikan's… you know, so… Um, well, I mean, we should…"

"Sorry. Perhaps my words were a bit harsh. But that's not the only reason why I must remain here." The Mascot continued, "The Lowee General gave me a very important mission. I cannot abandon this duty, no matter what."

"I don't remember much about him saying something like that. What exactly is this important mission?" IF asked.

"Well…"

Before the Mascot could start explaining, Linda waltzed in with Akumu. "Found ya! You're mine, Mascot!" she stated, the others turned back.

"They already caught up?" Kotomi asked, Linda noticed them immediately.

"What the hell? How'd you idiots find this place!?" she said, Akumu simply smirked.

"I'll admit. Even I'm surprised by this sudden appearance."

Kotomi ended up smiling back, "We beat you here after eavesdropping on your call."

"Dude, that's low… Not very CPU-like at all, y'know!" Linda complained.

"I knew you were talking a bit too loud." Akumu muttered and punched her on the head. "Nice job…"

"Ow!"

"It's your own fault you know. Now that we're here, you won't touch the Mascot."

After rubbing her head, Linda looked up at them. "Tch. I wasn't expecting you all to get here…"

Akumu shook his head, "No use then…" he said and stepped up to them. "I'll fight you all. If you win, then I'll let you in on a little secret. If you lose… well, let's not talk about that now."

Nepgear had a chill go down her spine, just the glance from Akumu scared her. She took a nervous gulp. V stepped up in front of them and pulled his sword from its scabbard. Kotomi looked back at Nepgear, "We got this." she reassured and summoned two daggers in her hands and smiled, "Besides… I owe you for that damn nightmare last night."

"You're completely different now… Will you still be the same after this?" Akumu replied and smiled. Nepgear took another nervous gulp before giving a serious look.

"We won't lose!" Nepgear stated and a bright light enveloped her, coming out in CPU form.

Akumu smiled again and cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be good!"


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Kotomi and V dashed forward first, Akumu stood with a smirk across his lips. He pushed Linda back before moving out of the way from Kotomi's strikes. Then he grabbed V's sword arm and pushed him back. He dodged out of the way from Nepgear's shot and then flipped back from IF's strike.

"Gotta be faster. C'mon!" Akumu taunted, Kotomi gritted her teeth and dashed towards him. She slashed at him and then quickly side-stepped and sliced again. Akumu grabbed her wrist and threw her off course. "You used too much speed…"

"Grrr! Shut up!" Kotomi yelled and sliced at him again, Akumu easily blocked her attack by throwing his hand up and stopping her arm.

He moved out of the way and dodged V's slashes, then sidestepped V's stab and pushed him forward. V quickly turned and threw his fist at Akumus face, Akumu grabbed his fist to stop it. But quickly let go afterwards, IF had dashed towards him from the side and tried to get a quick swipe at him but Akumu upped his speed and dodged out of the way from her slash, he quickly went behind her and roundhouse kicked her in the back. IF stumbled forward as Akumu jumped back to avoid Nepgear's slash, she quickly advanced towards him and tried for a couple more slashes, then she aimed and fired at him. But he corkscrewed through the air to dodge.

Kotomi ran around Nepgear and jumped into the air, turning her daggers while flying forward to stab him to the ground but he ended abruptly and landed on his feet. He pulled his leg back, ready to knee her but she flipped in the air and stopped in front of him. She moved out of the way from his knee and threw an elbow towards his gut, Akumu caught her elbow and punched. But she diverted his fist away and slashed at him, catching him across his chest. He pushed her and walked back a couple steps.

He held his chest and looked at the blood on his hands. "Must be getting sloppy…" he muttered before moving out of the way from V's slice. He stepped back again to avoid and then kicked V's hand. Launching the sword out of his grip, V swung at him and hit his cheek, then V kneed Akumu in the gut. Akumu coughed before straightening his back and caught V's leg when he tried to knee him again. He pushed V's leg to the side and tackled him down to the ground, before he could get another hit in. Kotomi ran up to his side and sliced at him again, Akumu quickly got off V and diverted her arm away. He pushed her away and backed up a couple steps.

V got back to his feet and caught his katana after Kotomi tossed it to him, Nepgear and IF stood behind Akumu while Kotomi and V surrounded his front. He looked around at everyone. He smirked again and looked at Kotomi, he held his arm out and signaled her to come at him. She dashed out towards him and sliced, Akumu moved out of the way and bent over to dodge a bullet from V's gun. Then he rolled out of the way from IF's strike and then stood up on his hands to avoid Nepgear's strike. He landed on his feet while all of them lined up, he dashed forward and kicked Nepgear out of the way, using the momentum from the kick to knee IF. He sidestepped V's stab and kicked his leg out from under him, then he moved out of the way from Kotomi's kick and dodged her next fast punch. She cart-wheeled to his right to attempt another attack, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her, making her fall forward.

"Watch your step, girl." Akumu taunted, he took a couple more steps back, Kotomi looked back at him with eyebrows twitching, she got to her feet and was about to charge towards him again, but V grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, his eyes were focused on Akumu.

Nepgear flew beside Kotomi, "He's playing with us." she said, V nodded in agreement, Akumu smiled.

"Oh? Have I been found out that quickly?" he asked and his shoulders slumped. "And I was having fun…"

Nepgear looked at Akumu, "Why… Why are you like this?" she asked, Akumu tilted his head.

"Why am I like this…?" he put his finger to his chin. "Hmm… this is a hard question…"

Kotomi clenched her fist and ran towards him anyway, she pulled her fist back and fire ignited in her hand. Akumu looked at her and was surprised by her fist, he didn't even dodge in time. Kotomi punched Akumu across his jaw, he flew off his feet and landed on his back, he slid on his back a little bit before stopping. He stared up at the blocky roof while his cheek slowly healed.

 _So, that's what she is…_ he thought, "Hah...haha...Hahahahahahahah!" he laughed as he slowly got up, he looked at Kotomi and smiled. "I know just what you are now Kotomi!" he shouted.

Kotomi glared at him with her fists still clenched. "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

Akumus smile grew wider as he disappeared from sight, then reappeared in front of Kotomi. It was just like in her dream, she felt her body become paralyzed. She didn't know why before, but now she knew what was causing it: Fear.

"You'll thank me later…" Akumu whispered into her ear, then he took a step back, spun around, kicked his leg out and hit Kotomi on her left side of her temple with the tip of his shoe. She flew off her feet to the side and landed on the ground, her eyes were closed and her body was limp.

V dashed towards Kotomi and almost tripped over his feet running. He dropped down and put the Kotomi's head on his knee, "Don't worry, I didn't kill her. Just knocked her head a bit." Akumu said while poking his own left temple.

V glared at Akumu, he put Kotomi down and dashed at him. He tackled him and dragged Akumu back towards one of the block walls. Once they hit, V held his metal fist up and attempted to punch Akumu, but he moved his head out of the way. V made a small crater where he punched, Akumu grabbed V's arms and pushed him around so that he was on the wall. He smiled and elbowed V's cheek then kneed his stomach twice. V pushed him back and attempted a kick, Akumu moved out of the way and kicked V in the face. V lost his footing and fell on the ground.

Akumu backed up from him and looked back at Nepgear and IF, they dashed forward towards him. Akumu turned his full body towards them and dodged IF's strike. He moved out of Nepgear's slash, but not without making sure to grab the handle that she was holding. He took her gunblade out of her hand and kicked her away.

"I wish she didn't catch on that quickly. I would have had more fun… oh well." Akumu said and turned towards the Mascot. "You know… I'm curious. Just what is the Mascots important mission…?"

"..."

"Wait! Don't!" Nepgear shouted out at him, Akumu held Nepgear's gunblade at the Mascot and charged it up. V dashed out towards him as an attempt, but he wasn't fast enough. A pink beam shot out of the gunblade towards the Mascot, once it connected, the rocks disintegrated by the beam and a shatter was heard.

Everyone stared in shock at what remained of the Mascot, even Linda was surprised. Akumu looked back at the others and tilted his head, "What?"

Nepgear floated past Akumu and grabbed a part of the broken disc, "T-The Mascot… The disc… is in pieces…" Nepgear muttered.

"What have you done!?" IF shouted at Akumu, he only looked at her and shrugged.

"Dunno yet, broke a disc is all I know so far." he said, the dungeon then started to rumble and a dark aura filled the air. A flash lit up the dungeon and, when it died down, a monster stood above where the Mascot was. Nepgear stared up at it in shock.

It had the look of a mechanical dragon with its head, body, and tail. It had metal wings on its back to hover in the air and had two big metal arms carrying a battle axe and mace in its hands.

"The Killachine… it's been too long since I've seen something like this…" Akumu muttered as he stared at the metal monster. "It's a same model too."

The Killachine only hovered in the air, but refused to move. Akumu tilted his head before he snapped his fingers. He walked up to it and held his hand up in the air and held his thumb, pointer, and middle finger out and swiped his hand to the left. The Killachine shined blue and swung it's tail side-to-side. You could hear it's gears grinding against each other as it started to move more.

The Killachine looked down at Nepgear and held it's battleaxe in the air, Nepgear flew out of it's path before it could hit her. Akumu only smiled at it's display. "Yes! Perfect!" he shouted and walked to its side. Linda walked over by him, being careful to watch the Killachine.

Nepgear flew back to the others and landed beside them, "What do we do?"

IF was about to say something but V took his phone out, typed on it, and handed it to IF: **"We can't win against it. It's too powerful. We need to get out of here and warn Ozaki that this thing is out."**

"He's right." IF agreed, "Let's get out of here and warn Ozaki!"

Nepgear reverted back and the three of them started running while V carried Kotomi. Akumu smiled as he watched them run away. He looked up at the Killachine and patted it's arm. "Good boy."

"Hey...um...Akumu?" Linda called his name, he looked back at her. "I thought we were gonna pretend to destroy the Mascots, remember?"

"Oh I know. But, you see, this one's an exception." he said, "Did you think I destroyed it for ASIC? Because I didn't. I destroyed it for us, we have this big guy on our side now." he said and patted its arm again. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

The Killachine started to make a low growling sound, almost like it was purring. Linda looked at him a little surprised before looking away. _"He's definitely something…but…"_ her cheeks blushed red. _"He looked so cool…"_

"Hey, Linda?"

"H-Huh!?" Linda looked at him again, he was still petting the Killachine.

"I can tell, you know."

Her cheeks blushed red even more. "W-What do you mean...?"

Akumu turned back and walked up to her, he stopped only a couple inches from her. He looked down at her with a serious look, Linda stared up at him, her heart was beating faster then ever. He held his hand up and then put it on her head. "You're still wanting to work with ASIC. I told you to stop worrying about them already." he said and smiled at her and tilted his head, "Or do you want to make me angry?"

"N-No… not at all."

"Good. And loosen up a little, nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here." he said and turned back to the Killachine, _I did it again… I have changed a lot huh?_

* * *

The group ran all the way back to the beginning of the dungeon. All of them were breathing hard, trying to take in air. "We need to get back to Ozaki, let's hope he has some advice on how to beat those things." IF stated.

"Yeah." Nepgear agreed, V crouched down and put Kotomi on the ground, he propped her head up on his knee and stared at her. He swept her bangs from her forehead and frowned, then clenched his fists. "V? Are you okay?"

V looked at Nepgear and nodded, he picked Kotomi back up and put her over his shoulder again. Then stood up and followed behind Nepgear and IF back to the Basilicom.

After they came back to the Basilicom, V had taken Kotomi to Ozaki's room to rest while IF told Ozaki the whole story of what happened. "Both the Killachine and Akumu… This is more troublesome then I thought…" he said, Rom and Ram were present in the room as well and soon, V came back down.

"You ran because you were scared to fight them? Jeez, you're so super lame." Ram mocked. Rom gave Nepgear a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay...?" Rom asked Nepgear.

Nepgear gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes, I'm just fine. Thank you."

"Stoppit, Rom! Stop worrying about that dummy!" Ram ordered.

"Ram! Enough!" Ozaki scolded and looked back at IF.

"Tell us about the Killachine. How do we beat it?"

"That certain model is the most powerful of all of them. Only one of them was used back during The Savior's invasion. It took Lady Blanc, my squad, and a couple others to help the Mascot seal them." Ozaki explained, "About a few hundred of them were sealed around Lowee.."

"Hundreds? Oh, give me a break."

"Pssh! Numbers are stupid. Just say the word, then me and Rom will blow 'em all away!" Ram butted in on the conversation.

"Ka-boom…" Rom agreed.

"If only it were that simple." IF said.

"There may have been the chance to seal it again, but…" Ozaki started.

"The disc shattered. The Mascot…" Nepgear finished.

"Even so, we need to do something about this, that machine could destroy all of Lowee if we don't."

"Agreed." IF stated and looked at the others, "It may be challenging, but we need to patrol the city and attempt to fight it if it comes near."

"Right." Nepgear agreed, V nodded.

"The sun will be setting soon, you should stay the night here. Even if ASIC is in the area, they agreed not to step foot in the Basilicom."

"Thanks." IF said and Ozaki blushed a bit and looked away.

"Y-Yeah." Ozaki said, "Your welcome."

* * *

The sun had set and almost everyone was asleep. The only ones that were up were V, Ozaki, and IF.

V was in Ozaki's room where Kotomi was sleeping, he took her jacket off and stuck it on the side of the bed. He had a chair pulled up next to the bed and was watching over her. He had his arms crossed and was looking at her face, the bruise she had on her temple was gone now and she was breathing more normally. V was hoping that she would wake up sooner but it didn't seem that way.

Meanwhile, Ozaki and IF were on the first floor of the Basilicom. Ozaki was going through some of the files on his computer while IF was going through her phone. She would take glances at Ozaki before looking back at her phone.

"So… how have you been?" Ozaki attempted to start up a conversation.

"Uh… you know… the usual."

"Really? That's cool."

The two of them sat in awkward silence for almost a minute. "O-Ozaki?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You… said you were captured. You weren't...brainwashed again, were you?"

"No! I was able to get away after one of them let their grip loose for a second. They never took me back to their base."

IF was staring right at Ozaki now. "What's with that reaction?"

Ozaki froze on the spot, his head started to suddenly pound again. "Ah…"

Akatsu's words replayed in his head. _They won't be harmed they won't be harmed they won't be harmed._

Ozaki's eyes lost feeling as he stood up from his chair, "Leave Lowee." he ordered and turned towards IF. She looked up at him and backed up.

"O-Ozaki?"

"You will not hurt them." he stated and grabbed her jacket, he hoisted her in the air. "I won't let you."

"Ozaki, knock it off!" she shouted and punched him across the jaw, he dropped her and stumbled back. He quickly retaliated and punched her across the jaw as well. She stumbled back more and hit the wall, but dodged out of the way from his next punch. _Crap. This isn't good, he was brainwashed… I have to get out of here!_

Ozaki turned back to her and walked towards her, she dashed towards the door and exited out. Ozaki ran after her, she ran towards the front door of the Basilicom and ran out. Ozaki quickly caught up to her, "Ozaki!"

He showed no signs of stopping, he grabbed his pistol from his side and aimed at her. She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Ozaki… I know you're in there somewhere, you have to break free."

Ozaki stared at her for a little bit then slowly dropped his arm, IF used that to her advantage. She dashed towards him while he was about to aim at her again, she pushed his arm out of the way and he dropped the gun, he tackled her and pushed her down the stairs. Both of them tumbled down until they hit the snow. Ozaki was on top of IF while she laid below him with her arms extended out.

Ozaki reached for his pocket and pulled out a small knife, he held it up and was ready to stab down, IF looked at his face and blushed, she didn't know if what she was about to do would work, but she wanted to do it at least once. "Ozaki…" she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself to his face, she kissed him and closed her eyes. Ozakis arm went limp as IF kissed him, he dropped the knife.

The feeling came back into his eyes after IF released from him, he blinked and then blushed. "I-Iffy…"

"Ozaki… I-I…"

Before IF could mutter another word, Ozaki leaned down and gave a kiss of his own. IF returned the kiss as they held each other in the snow. After they released, they got up and hugged each other. Tears formed in Ozaki's eyes. "I'm sorry Iffy… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It wasn't you that hurt me anyway…" she muttered back while burying her head in Ozaki's chest. "I…I love you."

"Iffy… I love you too."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **To give you an update on what's been going on, I haven't been able to sit down and write all that much due to more of the life stuff going on. I have been able to get these chapters done but you can definitely see that I've been using lines from the game because I can't come up with anything else and fight scenes have been short.**

 **I don't plan on taking a break, mainly because I don't need one. I love making these chapters for you all and it's fun. Although, some chapters might be delayed mainly because they're not finished yet. I'll do everything in my power to stay on schedule though!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Kotomi was standing in the pitch black abyss again, she couldn't move and was waiting for the scene to change.

Eventually, it did: It showed the ruins of Planeptune again and someone was standing out from one of the buildings. Another Kotomi was standing beside the building staring at a glowing crack beside it. She looked the same as the real Kotomi now.

"If this is what I think it is… then I can go back in time and warn them…" she said, the real Kotomi stood in confusion by what was going on. What was that crack? What did the other Kotomi mean by warn _them_? Who was _them_?

The other Kotomi looked up at the sky, "Daddy… maybe I'll even meet you…" she said and took a deep breath, she stepped forward and vanished through the crack. It flashed once before making an explosion, it completely moved the building over and caused the scene to vanish.

Another scene appeared in the Gamindustri Graveyard with no sort of destruction anywhere, that was until the explosion happened. A base was completely disintegrated from the explosion, from the debris appeared two people: One had a hood over their head with a cloak and ripped shirt with a wound on their side and pants. Carrying the small individual in their other arm: a little girl. She had a ripped grey dress and blood red hair with a little bit of blood on their face. The other person took off the hood and revealed themselves to be Hikan.

He looked down at the girl and gave a sigh of relief. "I'm not letting anything happen to you…" he whispered, the girl was sleeping soundly despite the explosion that went off. "I'll get you back to… and he'll…" the scene had vanished before Hikan could say anything else.

Before her vision blacked out, the only thing she heard was a voice. _"Kotomi, my child. You must live for the both of us…"_

Kotomi opened her eyes surrounded by warmth, she was still in Ozaki's bed. She leaned up and looked around, she saw V asleep on the chair. And it was still dark out.

She held her head and closed her eyes, she remembered a little more now. Her mission was to warn someone… And Hikan had saved her when she was still a child.

She pushed the covers off and patted V's knee. "Hey man, you alive?" V's eyes slowly opened before looking at Kotomi, he quickly opened them after seeing her up. "Don't worry, I'm alright." she said and smiled, "I… remember some more things."

She quickly told him the story while V listened. After both sides explained everything, Kotomi got out of bed and walked out the door, V quickly following after her. They walked down to the first floor and saw IF and Ozaki going through some of the files on his computer.

IF looked back and saw them, "Kotomi, you're awake."

"IF. I remember more of my past now."

"Really?" she replied and looked at Ozaki, he nodded then she looked back at Kotomi, "what did you remember?"

After Kotomi told them her story, IF nodded. "So… what you're tell us is you're from the future?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but that's what I remember. Honest."

"No, I believe you." she said, "It's just…"

"I'll tell them." Ozaki said and explained what happened to him.

"ASIC captured you and forced you to keep quiet huh?"

"Yes… I'm sorry but I couldn't let them get to Rom and Ram."

Kotomi smiled at him, "That's in the past now, I'd be more pissed if you let them." she said.

"Anyway, we should get some more rest. We need to protect Lowee at all costs." IF stated, everyone in the room nodded.

* * *

A next few days passed and everyone couldn't even find a spec of danger in Lowee. The original four were already back in front of the Basilicom with Ozaki. "Well, this sucks. We can protect the city all we want, but the enemy's shown no sign of movement."

"Even if they did show up, I don't think we'd be enough to protect the whole city…" Kotomi mentioned.

"And the Mascot is gone. What're we going to do…?" Nepgear stated.

V had his hand on his chin, thinking on what they could do.

"What if there was a way to put it back together? Who knows, maybe it's like a game disc or something." Ozaki suggested, "It's the only thing we need to seal them away again."

"Yeah, and we need its help for the CPUs…" Nepgear reminded.

V nodded and then started typing something on his phone, **"Maybe… When I was with ASIC there was a GAMERS magazine that had an article about fixing discs. So maybe it'll work?"**

"There's no way." Kotomi said then shrugged, "The disc is made for an almighty entity. There's no way it'll work like that…"

 **"Do you have a better idea…?"**

"Good point… what do we need?"

 **"From what the article said, Rare Metal and Datanium. I know one of them is at the factory that Underling took Rom too. The other… I have no idea."**

"Right, Let's go everyone!" Nepgear said.

"Good luck to you all." Ozaki wished and watched as they left. "Be careful, Iffy…"

* * *

After they made their way to the factory and went back inside, they slayed the new monsters that settled in in their attempt to find one of the items in fixing the disc. They kept going until they found a different monster.

This one's head was a black sphere with glowing yellow eyes, it was surrounded in two bowl structured stone with sharp blue rocks at the rim of both, the monster also had two floating hands made out of stone with sharp blueclaws.

"Is that the monster?" Nepgear asked, IFs Qatar's slid out of her sleeves.

"One way to find out!" she replied, Nepgear nodded as she held her hand out and her saber appeared in it. Kotomi's fists clenched as she felt a burning sensation in her veins. Flames erupted on her right arm and formed a gauntlet at her hand. It looked like a standard glove, except that it had streaks of burning magma on it that glowed along with sharp ends where the fingers of the glove would go.

"That's new… where'd you learn that, Kotomi?" Nepgear asked, Kotomi looked at her.

"I knew all along." she answered, V was looking at the gauntlet before taking his sword from his back. "Let's go!"

The four of them dashed on the unsuspecting monster. V got to it first and delivered a slash towards its exposed skin, it growled in pain and swung its hand at him. He blocked the attack and slid back away from it, Kotomi and IF then came from two directions and attacked at it's exposed area. The monster shielded itself in its shell, both IF and Kotomi's attacks bounced off it's shell but left a crack.

Nepgear dashed forward and swiped the monster up in the air, sending it towards V. He swung his metal arm at the monster once it was close to him, making it fly towards the wall and cracked its shell more. The monster opened up and floated towards them again. All four of them surrounded the monster before they all ganged up it and hit its shell. The monster attempted to shield itself again in its shell but the top half completely shattered and everyone's weapons dug into its skin. The monster roared in pain before shattering into a bunch of clusters.

Kotomi grabbed one of the clusters and held it out from the others, it slowly formed into a large chunk of metal. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's it." IF answered and smiled, "That's one down. On to the next."

* * *

Instead of constantly running around Lowee for the Datanium, V suggested that they go back to the block dungeon that they went to before to check and see if it was there.

After they went through the dungeon like normal, they made it to the end of it. Everyone made sure to keep an eye out for Akumu or Linda with the Killachine, but it looked like they moved on from the area.

Kotomi kept going forward until she saw a certain type of monster. "...What...is...that…?" she slowly said, V looked over to where he was looking and saw it, his eyes went wide from shock.

The monster was just a floating head. It had green hair and green eyebrows with white eyes, it had no pupils at all and it had star glasses on. The creepiest thing about it is that it kept smiling.

V shook his head and took him pistol out and aimed at it, IF took her pistol and aimed too. Both of them fired on the monster, it yelled in pain before slowly disappearing. V walked over where the monster was and took one of the data clusters that remained. It slowly formed into a chunk of rock.

"Sweet!" Kotomi said and high-fived V.

"That should be all the items right? We should head back to the Basilicom." Nepgear suggested.

"Yeah, there's no time to waste. Time's running out, and there's no telling when the enemy will strike." IF agreed and they quickly made their way back to the city.

A good bit away, Akumu and Linda were resurrecting more of the Killachines. "To think that I could resurrect these guys again when I destroyed the Mascot. This is the best day ever!" Akumu said with a big smile. "Linda, do you know how long it took The Saviors to manufacture these? Before I was even born they had the idea of these machines!"

"Yeah… and it's kinda cool seeing all these things come back to life." Linda agreed, Akumu put his hands down after seeing the Killachine move its tail. "You think we can use these to destroy Lowee?"

"Yeah, no doubt. Not even White Heart could destroy these things." he said and looked back at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, don't you want to have a bit of fun with them?" she asked, "I think it would be cool."

"Hmm… I'll admit, it sounds fun… but…" He paused for a second, "Eh, what the hell. Sure, why not?"

* * *

The group went back into the Basilicom and borrowed a room for the resurrection of the Mascot. Nepgear ended up being in charge of putting it back together. At first, she didn't think she could do it but, with Kotomi's reassurance, she gave it a try.

She was already trying to put a completely new disc together with the materials they acquired and some of the tools that Ozaki lent her. "So… I put this here, then…"

Kotomi was watching Nepgear in amazement, "Wow, Nepgear. I never knew you had such a talent."

Nepgear didn't hear the compliment, she was too involved in making it. "I see now. She's bringing the Mascot back with a replica from the materials." Ozaki guessed. "That's amazing."

"Let's save the praise until after we manage to pull this off." IF stated.

"Whoa! This is so rad! Lowee's Mascot is gonna come back and be fine, right?" Ram said ecstatic.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…" Rom agreed.

"And now I put this doodad in with that thingamajig, and… Yay, I did it!" Nepgear announced after installing the last piece. White light shined from the disc.

"Hmm? Where...is this…?" The Mascots voice came from the disc.

"I'm glad to see you back and well." Ozaki stated, "Do you remember who I am?"

"Lowee's General… What's going on here? I was...destroyed, and yet…"

"We repaired you and brought you back." Nepgear answered.

"I see… Thank you. But then, what of the seal?"

"Unfortunately, the seal was destroyed. We need to seal the Killachines away again as soon as possible." Ozaki advised. "I'm sorry that I make it sound like you're just a tool, but…"

"No need to feel that way. Time is of the essence." The Mascot said, "Knowing this… Sister of Neptune, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"As you have noticed, fighting is not my forte. I am unable to return to where I must reactivate the seal. Though it may burden you, may I ask that you escort me to my destination?"

"Of course! You didn't even need to ask."

"I shall accompany you as well." Ozaki stated, "I've been useless since I lost my men… I need to redeem myself!"

IF looked at Ozaki and smiled at him, he smiled back. Kotomi saw pink light flash around them, she smirked at the sight. "We would love the help. Ozaki." Kotomi thanked him.

Rom was watching from the sidelines, "..."

"...?" Ram saw what she was staring at.

"Um… It would be really nice if Rom and Ram came with us, too. They'd be a big help." Nepgear stated, Roms smile quickly returned on her face.

"Okay, I wanna…" Rom started saying, but Ram cut her off.

"N-No! Stupid Rom, we can't go!"

Rom looked at Ram, "Why not…?"

"Um, 'cuz...we're Lowee's CPU Candidates, so we gotta stay here and protect the city, duh!"

"But…"

"Aww, that's too bad. I guess I can't force you to come with us…"

"No, you can't! So anyway, me and Rom are gonna go play by ourselves over there. C'mon, Rom!" Ram stated and took Roms hand and pulled her away.

"But...wait…"

Ozaki stared at the two of them, he clenched his fists and looked at the ground. "What have I done…" he whispered under his breath then raised his head again, "Let's get going now, we have no time to waste.

"Right." Everyone agreed and they left the Basilicom.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Chapter 69... the same chapter that TFFG's left off on. To think that we could get this story to go past even that...and it's _still_ going. Thank you all for keeping up with this story despite how many chapters that this story might go on. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Rom and Ram had retired back to their room, Rom was still upset about Ram dragging her back, but she was oblivious to it. "Hey Rom, let's draw pictures. I'm getting really good, y'know!"

"..."

"Don't wanna? Then...video games! Ozaki just bought us some new stuff!"

"But, Ram… I wanna...help Miss Nepgear…"

"No! I said no, so no! Okay? No!"

Tears started forming in Rom's eyes, "*Sob, sob*"

"Gah! Why're you crying!? I didn't do anything! Stoppit!"

"Miss Nepgear is doing her best for Lowee… And we're just playing around… I don't like it…"

"Oh, get over it! It's not like WE were the ones who asked her to do it!"

"But she's trying to save our sister…"

"Huh? So what're you telling me? You like her more than me now? Huh, is that it!?"

"I like Ram best…"

"Of course you do! So let's just play, and then…"

"That's why I want you to come and help Miss Nepgear with me…"

"Oh…"

"Please, Ram…? Pretty please? *Sob, sob*"

"Ugh! Stop crying! Stop looking at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes!"

"A-Also...remember what Hikan told us…? How we'll always be friends with one another…?"

"Y-Yeah…but…" Ram trailed off...

* * *

Akumu and Linda had just finished resurrecting the Killachines. "That's 48 now… these things are spawning like some kind of crappy FPS. Time for us to get moving!" Linda stated.

"Never thought we made this many, to be honest." Akumu stated.

"Wait. Ain't 48 the unluckiest number in the world…? Maybe we'll get just one more…" Linda muttered. "Dammit. It's really bugging me. Let's go back and find another one of these."

"Jeez… it takes a while to find these things you know…" Akumu muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Alright… follow me."

One of the ones actually had a voice this time, "AFFIRMATIVE."

* * *

Nepgear and the others made it back to the dungeon and saw all the Killachines. "Holy crap… Look at them all…" Kotomi muttered.

"V warned us about only one… now there are so many." Nepgear said.

"There is no alternative. To reactivate the seal, I must be taken to this dungeon's depths." The Mascot advised.

"Iffy… we shouldn't try to attack, we need to sneak around them." Ozaki said, IF nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." IF agreed.

V took the lead and motioned for everyone to follow him, he crouched and slowly moved through the dungeon. The Killachines remained still, they didn't show any signs of moving.

"Good, they aren't moving… If we just keep quiet, then maybe… Just maybe…"

"Why are we whispering…?" someone asked, Ozaki was in the back and he felt a presence behind him, he slowly turned and saw Akumu crouched behind him. "Hey. Long time, no see."

Ozaki threw him elbow back towards Akumu, but he quickly dodged out of the way and pressed his hand on the Killachine, it shined blue and flipped its tail. "VRRRRR."

"Crap! We gotta move!" IF stated, they all got up and started to run, but more of the Killachines booted up, soon they blocked their paths.

"Then...we have to do what we must! And we must fight!" Nepgear stated.

V shook his head, "He's right, we can't fight all of them like this." Kotomi agreed.

"What else can we do? We're trapped." Ozaki stated, he took his sword from his side.

"Great. Worst day ever." IF muttered, but before any of the Killachines could attack, a large icicle impaled one in its head, quickly making it short out.

Two familiar individuals landed in front of them, "Jeez, what're you dummies standing around for!?" Ram shouted at them.

"Rom! And you too, Ram?" Nepgear replied confused.

"We made it… Hurry up and seal them away…" Rom advised.

"B-But, isn't it dangerous for you two to go it alone?"

"What do we look like to you, wimps? These buckets of bolts are no match for us CPU Candidates!"

"We'll be fine…"

"Thank you so much. We'll be back as soon as we get the seal reactivated!"

Akumu stood behind the many Killachines. "Oh? You plan to reactivate the seal? Awww… and I thought I could really bond with these guys… no matter." he said and stepped away from them, "Do what you can against them."

* * *

Linda had been at the last one waiting for it to reactivate, but it was taking way longer then the others. "Wow. This last one is taking forever to activate. Maybe we hit the spawn cap?" she asked herself. "Man, waiting around sucks… Screw this! I got plenty to burn Lowee to the ground."

"We won't let that happen!" Nepgear shouted after reaching the area.

"Oh great, you idiots again! How the hell did you get here? What happened to the Killachines?"

"Lowee's CPU Candidates are taking care of your scrap problem. It's over once we reactivate the seal!" IF stated.

"The seal? How dumb are you? The Mascot's gone! Kaput! Hell, I'd like to see you try!" Linda retorted.

"As you wish." The Mascot replied.

"Hehe, yeah, go ahead and try, you stupid Mascot-Hey! What!? How the hell is the Mascot here!?"

"Don't feel obligated to answer." Kotomi said and cracked her knuckles. "Let us do our thing and, maybe, you won't get hurt."

"Gaaaaah! Killachine! Fight these dumb broads and buy me some time!" Linda ordered. "I've got to find an escape rou-Er, find reinforcements!"

A different version of a Killachine lit up, "AFFIRMATIVE. RETALIATORY PROTOCOL INITIATED. INPUT REQUIRED…"

"Input?"

"SET PHASERS TO KILL? ON / OFF"

"The hell kind of input is that? Yeah, set that crap to kill! But don't overheat or nothin'!"

The Killachine lit up more as it floated in the air and swords shot out of its arms. It had more of a white and purple metal instead of the black and blue from earlier. It still had a head of a dragon but it had bulky metal legs and it's wings stuck out of its tail bone. It aimed for the group and charged.

Nepgear had transformed while V and Ozaki dashed forward and stopped its sword arms with their own blades, they moved out of the way as Nepgear fired a blast into it. Kotomi summoned one of her daggers and her gauntlet appeared on her hand. She dashed towards the Killachine and jumped over it's arm, then dashed up to its leg, she sliced at it but it only bounced off. Then she quickly dashed back out.

IF dodged out of the way from its sword arm and quickly blocked the attack, but she was quickly failing to hold it back, Ozaki quickly rushed forward and slashed at the blade, he was able to slice clean through it, it fell to the floor and disappeared into a bunch of clusters. The Killachine pulled its arm back and smacked IF and Ozaki to the side, they slammed against the blocky walls and slid down towards the floor, the air in their lungs quickly left their body from the impact.

Kotomi looked over at them for a second, then focused her attention at the Killachine. Nepgear was flying above it, shooting down more blasts from her gunblade while V stayed below distracting the Killachine and dodging its attacks. Kotomi dashed towards the Killachine again and jumped onto its arm and ran up to its head, it swung its arm around in it's attempt to get her off, but she jumped off and stabbed her dagger into its chest. The Killachine continued to strike at V and smacked him aside, then it sent a slash wave up towards Nepgear. Kotomi slowly went up towards its head, being careful not to be flung off.

She eventually reached its head and balled up her fist, she swung down at is head and was able to make a small crack, then continuously punched in the same spot. The crack slowly grew more and more but the Killachine swung its body to the side and knocked Kotomi off, she maneuvered herself in the air and landed on the wall, she jumped off the wall and spun in the air, she summoned another dagger and threw it towards the Killachines head, impaling it in the eye. The Killachine slowly flew back sparked from its eye. Kotomi landed on the ground as Nepgear flew down next to her.

They looked at each other and nodded, then they dashed together towards the Killachine. Kotomi summoned another dagger while running and, once they reached it, they slashed the Killachine together. They went through the Killachines torso, but the machine still stood. V slowly got up from where he was knocked aside and got up he looked at the Killachine and ran towards it, he grabbed his sword while running and jumped into the air. He held his sword above his head and sliced down at its head. Severing it completely and landed on the other side, he swung his sword in front of him before putting it back in its scabbard on his back. The Killachine slowly collapsed onto the ground.

Kotomi ran back over to V, "Nice job." she said and looked around, Linda had already disappeared, "Anyone see where Underling went?"

Ozaki helped IF to her feet. "She ran off. Then again, she's the least of our worries now…" IF replied.

Nepgear reverted back to her normal form, "We need to hurry up and get the Killachines sealed away!"

"Of course. One moment." The Mascot said and the disc started to glow white again.

* * *

Rom flew back from one of the Killachines, "Ouchies…" she muttered.

Ram regrouped with her, "Are you okay, Rom!?"

"Uh-huh, but it stings…"

"What's with these stupid things!? There's like a gajillion of them!"

"Lookit, Ram…"

Each of the Killachines started to glow and disappear. "BEEEeeeeep…"

"TERMINAL ERROR. TERMINAL ERROR."

"KILLACHINE IS SHUTTING DOWN. GOOD-BYE."

The seal must be active again… Miss Nepgear really did it…" Rom said.

"Hmph! She would've failed if I didn't come along to help. All she did was carry the Mascot!" Ram replied.

* * *

Back over with the others, the Mascot's glow died some. "We good?" IF asked.

"It seems so. All Killachines have been deactivated. As long as I am here, they will never return." The Mascot replied.

Kotomi gave a sigh of relief, "Sweet…"

"Lowee is safe, thanks to you. No words can accurately express my level of gratitude."

"We only did what was right. But...that means you can't come with us, doesn't it?" Nepgear asked.

"Again, my departure would mean the reactivation of the Killachines."

"We can't let that happen… I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Hey… In Lastation, we got a bit of the Mascot's power, even though it stayed behind, so how about it?"

"Unfortunately, I lack the proper technique to perform such a...huh?"

A bright light enveloped next to the Mascot, catching everyone off guard. "Huh?" Nepgear said confused. Another disc appeared next to it.

"This… This is me? How did this happen?" The Mascot said.

"I wish I could tell you, me. So you don't know, either?" The other Mascot said.

"Could… someone explain this? Please?" Kotomi asked.

V took his phone out: **"Glitchiness in the disc I'm guessing."**

"So… the Mascot made a clone of itself just in case its physical body got destroyed?"

 **"Sure, why not?"**

"*sigh* Ironic, considering our efforts to bring it back to life. All's well that ends well, I guess."

"U-Um, so, in this case…?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, yes." The Mascot said. "I can now heed your request. I will stay behind and maintain this seal.

"And I will join you to assist in whatever way possible." The other Mascot said.

"Good luck, me."

A white light flew out of the disc and dashed towards Nepgear. Nepgear held her hands out as the white light it her and she glowed white, just like the other Mascots before. The light died quickly after.

"Come on, are you done yet? I'm so bored! Let's go home!" Ram blurted out after her and Rom reached the area.

Rom walked right up to Nepgear, "Thank you, Miss Nepgear…"

"I should be thanking you two. We couldn't have done this without your help, after all."

"Ehehe…"

"Pssh. Okay, okay, whatever. Let's go home! I'm hungry!" Ram demanded.

"Jeez…" Ozaki muttered. "Fine, let's head back. I'll fix you both something to eat, thanks for your help."

Ram blushed a little. "Y-Yeah! You better!" she said and the everyone started walking except Kotomi and V.

"So far, so good." Kotomi said, V looked back at her. "You know… at first I didn't trust you. But now…" Kotomi smiled at him and swung her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him. "I'm glad I met you, V."

V blinked three times and patted her shoulders. She broke away from him and looked back at one of the walls, something was glowing near it. "V? Come with me for a second."

They walked over to where she wanted to go. Sure enough, a glowing orb similar to the Mascot was there. She immediately knew what it was, "A memory orb…" she muttered, V looked at her and then at the wall, he didn't see what she saw.

 **"A wall…?"**

"V… if I collapse, don't worry." she said and held her hand out, as soon as she touched it her head started pounding. She held her head as memories forced themselves into her head. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. She breathed hard after it was over and stood up.

"You alright?"

Kotomi nodded. "Y-Yeah…" she muttered and stood up. "V…"

V tilted his head.

"I...I…" Kotomi stopped. "I need to find Daddy…"


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

V and Kotomi quickly caught back up to the group, V tried all he could to get Kotomi to speak up about what she said, how she had to _find Daddy_ but she wouldn't talk. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, she was always assertive about everything. It was a rare sight to see her act this way.

After everyone made it back to the Basilicom and had a nice meal together, Kotomi, V, Nepgear, and IF were getting ready to depart for Leanbox. Where they would meet up with Makoto and find the last Mascot. "Thank you all once again. You saved Lowee from an incredible disaster." Ozaki said.

"Don't worry about it." IF stated.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it. We were able to get the Mascot's assistance by helping, after all." Nepgear agreed.

"I'm glad we were able to settle the situation then. Are you all planning to leave right away?"

"Yeah. We're all done here." IF said.

"Miss Nepgear… You're leaving?" Rom asked.

"Meh…" Ram muttered.

"Yes, but I'm sure we'll meet again. Please don't be sad. This is supposed to be a happy goodbye."

"Okay…" Rom gave a reassuring smile. Ram just watched in the background.

Ozaki looked at Nepgear, "Good luck on your journey. Leanbox will, no doubt, be your hardest challenge. But I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Thanks!"

"What will you do?" IF asked.

"I'm going to reassemble my team and get the army back together. It'll take time, but I will get this done and ready. Whenever you're ready to save the CPU's, we'll be ready too." Ozaki explained, Nepgear nodded.

"Thank you again, and good luck!" she said and Ozaki nodded in return. Then they left the Basilicom.

* * *

The four of them stopped on top of the hill overlooking Lowee. You could see the city and the forest leading to the cliffs. "Lowee always remains amazing looking no matter the way things turn out…" Nepgear commented before her N-Gear started ringing. "Oh! My N-Gear is ringing. I bet it's Histoire or Shizuki." she said and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, Nepgear. It's been awhile, how are things progressing?" Histoires voice came through.

"We secured the help of Lowee's Mascot and we were just about to head down to Leanbox."

"Excellent timing. I just finished a call with Makoto, he informed me that ASIC has pulled out from Leanbox and he's awaiting your arrival."

"What? That's amazing!"

"Indeed, please make haste to Leanbox. The faster we get help from the Mascots, the better."

"Right."

"Oh, and how is Kotomi? Is she doing okay?"

Nepgear glanced back at Kotomi, she could tell something was off with her. She was staring off more into space and wasn't answering questions that much. "She's been through a lot. But I'm sure she'll be okay soon enough."

"Please, watch over her."

"Of course."

Nepgear hung up and looked at everyone else, "Did everyone hear that?"

"Why would ASIC just pull out of Leanbox…?" IF asked, "We'll have to ask Makoto."

"Leanbox is over an ocean, how will we get everyone over there?" Nepgear asked.

"...There are ships from Lastation that go to Leanbox…" Kotomi muttered, everyone looked back at her.

"Kotomi, are you alright?" Nepgear asked, "If there's anything wrong, we can talk about it…"

"It's nothing. Let's just go." Kotomi said and trailed off again.

"Well… she is right, there are ships that can get there from Lastation." IF said, "Let's head back to Lastation then and get on one."

"Right."

* * *

Already at Lastation, Akumu and Linda were awaiting a ship. "Now we have to go to Leanbox… Sheesh, and here I wanted some time off…" Linda muttered.

"At least you could get time off." Akumu muttered, "They see me as a weapon and a criminal. They brought me out to watch over you so you get the job done. After that they'll lock me up again."

"Wow… that's sad dude."

"It's all because I was made in the image of Hikan: I look like him, I mimic his moves, and just as dangerous as he once was. I'm not his shadow… I'm not him. I'm my own free being… I'm Akumu, dammit. A-ku-mu." he growled, "You know… maybe one day someone will understand that again…"

"Well… uh… I...I don't think you're a weapon." Linda muttered, Akumu perked his head up and looked at her. "I mean… at first, from what they told me, yeah. But now that I've been with you for a long time, I don't think you are. I mean, would a weapon stop fighting to save someone?"

Akumu recalled back in Lowee, when he stopped the icicle and helped Linda. "Linda. What do you truly think…?"

"Huh?"

"You say this stuff, but how do I know you're just saying that so you can get in the right position to stab me in the back?"

"Well…" Linda's cheeks blushed red. "It's… It's because… I…"

Akumu perked up when he heard familiar voices, he slapped his hand over Linda's mouth, "Quiet… we have company…"

* * *

After Nepgear bought tickets for everyone, they attempted to make it onto the ship before it departed, but it already set sail without them.

"Dammit… I knew we took too long." IF cursed. "And I thought it wouldn't bite us in the ass."

Akumu and Linda were already on the ship as it was leaving, Linda couldn't help but go back and watch as they slowly drifted away from port.

"Hahahaha! I'd feel bad for them if they weren't so damn slow. Man, they really suck, huh!?" Linda shouted at them, Kotomi slowly glanced up at her. "We'll go ahead and start the party without you broads! Sit back and watch the fireworks!"

Kotomi was about to give chase, but V grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go."

"We can't catch them. There aren't any more ships leaving port today…" Nepgear said.

IF sighed, "Yeah, it's biting us in the ass, all right…"

The group had decided to go and rent some hotel rooms near the port so they could get there in time for the next boat. IF and Nepgear took one room while V and Kotomi took the other. It was now midnight and IF and Nepgear went to sleep, V was lying in his bed but he couldn't help but watch Kotomi. She stood at the window and stared out at the darkness outside. She had her jacket off and she refused to lay down.

V got up from bed and walked over to her, he typed into his phone and patted her shoulder. She turned an took the phone: **"Come on, Kotomi. Sit down and talk with me, what's going on?"**

Kotomi bit her bottom lip and nodded, both of them took a seat on Kotomi's bed. V stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "The memory orb… it gave me a memory I don't want to remember…" she said, a scene quickly played in her head.

 _Looking through Kotomi's eyes, she was looking at a silhouette. When it came closer, it was revealed to be a man, she didn't recognize him but he had the ASIC uniform on and his face showed pure rage. "You stupid brat!" he shouted and held his sword in the air, "I've had enough with you!"_

 _"W-Wait!" Kotomi's voice was heard, but someone flew into her path. A slash went through and blood splattered onto Kotomi's face. She looked up scared out of her mind. "D-Daddy…?"_

Kotomi stared at the ground, "I…I was young back then… too young to understand what was going on… Daddy saved me… but I can't remember who it was…! Who was it!" she said and held her head, "Why can't I remember!"

V grabbed her shoulders and she stopped shaking. He stared into her eyes while Kotomi stared into his, her hands went to his waist and she pulled her head to his chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her head. V wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head.

"I just want to remember…" she muttered through her sobs. V just hugged her and patted her back.

After a couple minutes, Kotomi was feeling better and V was able to go to sleep. But Kotomi stayed up a little bit more. She stared out the window and rubbed her head. She was getting closer and closer to finding out who her dad was… she's so close, but yet so far. Who was her father? What were these memories trying to tell her?

Kotomi sighed before turning back and grabbed her jacket, she decided to go for a walk for a little bit to clear her head. She can't keep acting like this forever, she had to focus on helping Nepgear get the Mascots help. Once the CPUs are saved, she'll go by herself to try and find her memory.

* * *

She left the hotel and walked through the streets. She had her hands in her pockets and was only looking forward, she was near the edge of leaving the city. She heard noises behind her and stopped. She slowly turned until she did a complete one-eighty.

Standing behind her was a familiar someone. "Taking a stroll Kotomi?" Viper asked, he was wearing a camouflage jacket.

"For a little bit, yes." she answered and took her hands out of her pockets. "And just so you know, I'm not going without a fight."

"I wasn't expecting you not too." he said and pulled his revolver from his side. "I'll warn you once, surrender and come with me. Or die."

"Yeah… no." she said and summoned a dagger and threw it at him, he quickly moved out of the way and looked at where she was, she already started running towards the forest. He quickly ran after her.

Viper ran south towards some of the forest near Lastation. He stopped once he was in a clearing. He looked around the area before turning around. Kotomi ran up and jumped into the air, she kicked the gun out of his hands and landed on the ground. She summoned her gauntlet and attempted an uppercut, Viper spun out of the way and tried to kick at her. But Kotomi jumped up and kicked his leg down before spinning around and throwing her elbow at Vipers face. He quickly grabbed her elbow and pushed her back, he then rushed towards her and tackled her to the ground. He punched down at her but she moved her head so he punched the ground, she got her arm up and punched him on the cheek, knocking him off.

She got up and kicked him in the gut before crouching down and punching him in the face. Viper pushed her off of him and stood back up, before Kotomi could attack again, Viper kicked his foot out and hit her in the knee. Making her fall to one knee, Viper then punched her on the cheek, knocking her on her side and then kicked her hard in the gut. She coughed and spat out some blood, Viper grabbed her by her jacket and turned her over to face him then grabbed her by the throat. He picked her up with one arm and then threw her towards one of the trees, she slammed against it and yelped before falling to her hands and knees.

Viper stood up and walked back over to her. Grabbing her by the jacket and hoisting her up, he threw her against the tree and grabbed one of his knives and stuck it against her throat, "You tried Kotomi. Now you must pay the price."

Kotomi's eyes flipped open as she stared at Viper, a smile grew across her lips as she started laughing. "Oh? Pay the price huh? Do you know who you're dealing with?" she asked, she hopped up and kicked Viper back. She landed back on her feet and held her hand out, fire charged into her hand as she dashed forward faster then Viper could react. She punched him right in the gut, driving the air out of his lungs and making him spit out blood. He fell on his back as Kotomi sat on top of him, "Is that it? You were just beating the hell out of me before! Now you can't even do anything!"

Viper opened his eyes and swung the knife in his hand, Kotomi shot her arm out and caught his wrist and twisted it. Viper shouted in pain as he dropped the knife. Kotomi's smile grew wider. "Scream more! Show me that pain you feel!" Viper pushed her off of him again and tried to stand but a bullet was heard followed by him falling back over. Kotomi summoned a pistol and fired at his knee, he shouted in pain again. "Hahahahah! You made your biggest mistake by coming after me…" she muttered and slowly walked to him. He gritted his teeth and stared up at her.

"You're… definitely something alright…" he muttered and Kotomi stomped on his other arm.

"Don't worry… I'll be nice and end you here…" she said and placed the barrel of her pistol on his head. "Sweet dreams." she said and fired, blood splattered on the ground and on her clothes, she smiled again before stepping back and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again and looked down at her hands. "It happened again… that adrenaline." she muttered, "It was like back then with the Jabberwock… all that power…"

Kotomi stood up and stared down at Viper. "Good riddance…" she muttered, turned back, and walked away.


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Kotomi went back to the hotel and quickly washed her clothes to wipe the blood off of them. She didn't want anyone worrying about what happened to her, afterwards she went to bed.

The group made sure to wake up early to catch the next boat to Leanbox. "You look a lot better now Kotomi." Nepgear commented, Kotomi looked back at her.

"Yeah, sorry about worrying you all. Just had to get a good night's rest." Kotomi said, she didn't want to tell them about what she did to Viper. Her personality and her power changing like it did, it wasn't normal in the slightest. "I just hope we can get a boat this time…"

"We woke up and made it here very early today, so I'm sure we'll be able to get on a ship."

V yawned and rubbed his eyes, he got his phone out and typed: **"I need a couple more minutes of sleep… I'm taking a nap if we get on a ship."**

"Sheesh, Here I thought you would get a good bit of sleep." IF replied. "What's the departure times?"

Kotomi wandered over to the board with the times set up, Kotomi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "C-Canceled…?"

IF walked up next to her and looked at the board, "What!? Why are they all listed as canceled!?"

One of the staff members came up to them, "Sorry miss, but our line of ships have malfunctioned. We're not sure when we'll have them working again."

"You think that Underling and Akumu had something to do with it?" Kotomi asked, IF nodded.

"No doubt." IF agreed.

"Is there no other way there? We really, really need to get to Leanbox today." Nepgear pleaded.

"I'd love to help, but… Hmm… I wonder if it's okay to ask for them to help…" the staff member muttered.

V tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Kotomi asked for him.

"See, one ship here is undergoing maintenance. We want to put it in service while we fix the others." the staff member said, "But we're missing a few key parts. That's why I wondered if you would be able to help…"

V grabbed his phone and typed into it real quick. **"If we do this, then we get to ride for free. That's our price."**

"Deal. You get to ride free of charge." the staff member agreed.

"You know… you should really consult us first…" IF muttered, "Whatever. We'll get you your supplies. What do you need?"

"An anchor, a sail, and a figurehead for the ship. We really appreciate this, you four."

 _Why a figurehead…?_ Kotomi thought, "Alright, we'll be back soon."

* * *

The group left the port and stopped near the guild. They decided to go ahead and split up to get the materials they need. IF went for the sail and V went for the Figurehead by themselves, leaving Nepgear and Kotomi the Anchor.

A couple hours of searching around, each of them found monsters that had the materials by coincidence and slayed them. After that, they met back up at the port. Nepgear and Kotomi were worn out after dragging the anchor all the way to the port, IF was having a hard time carrying the sail and V was already sleeping against the figurehead.

Nepgear walked into the port, "We got the parts."

"Brilliant! Many thanks. Just wait a moment while my crew gets everything ready to go." the staff member replied.

After a couple hours, the crew finished maintenance on the ship. V and Kotomi were fast asleep while Nepgear and IF were talking.

"Thanks for waiting. It's ready to depart!" the staff member announced.

"Goodie. Let's get going." Nepgear said and tapped both Kotomi and Vs shoulder. Stirring them awake.

"Yeah. I just hope those two nitwits haven't done anything ridiculous in Leanbox yet…" IF muttered as they got on board.

* * *

After a short trip, the group arrived in Leanbox. They were standing in the center of the city. Histoire was right about Leanbox; ASIC was nowhere to be seen and people were walking around with no trouble at all.

"We made it." Nepgear said with a sigh of relief.

"At first glance, everything looks to be peaceful…" IF stated.

Kotomi looked around the area, "ASIC really did pull out from here?" she asked.

V nodded and looked around the area with her, some people didn't even care what they were doing, he got his phone out and typed: **"This Makoto fellow must have his hands full."**

"Yeah. I'd say." IF said, "Let's go see him, he might be able to help us with finding the Mascot, or Underling and Akumu."

"Right."

The group then went towards the Basilicom and entered inside, most of the staff was going around working like normal, the group kept walking until they got to Makoto's quarters. They knocked before entering.

Makoto was sitting at his desk writing on a piece of paper, he was writing so fast that Kotomi thought that it could spark and light on fire. "Makoto?" IF called to him, he looked over at us and set his pencil aside.

"Ah, it's good to see you made it in one piece." Makoto said and sat up from his chair and walked over to them. "I was starting to get worried, Lady Histoire notified me saying you were on your way."

"Sorry, we got caught up in a problem with the boats in Lastation." Nepgear apologized, V looked at Makoto and stared at him.

"That's alright, I'm glad to see you're safe." Makoto said and looked at V, "You… look familiar, have we met?"

V took his phone out and typed again: **"You're Makoto?"**

"Correct."

Kotomi looked at V, "You know each other?"

 **"We met a while back. I was trying to help some of the people in Leanbox from being brainwashed, he caught me and questioned me. He was so quick that I couldn't even react in time."**

"Ah… Yes, now I remember." Makoto said, "I didn't know whether to let you go or not, but you showed no signs of attacking me. I'm glad I made the right decision." he said and then took a serious look, "Now then, let's get to work."

Makoto motioned them to follow him and they went back to his table. "ASIC has sent me countless reports involving Lady Vert, telling me lies about her. Trying to turn me, but I'm not going to believe it in the slightest."

V took one of the papers and scanned through it, Kotomi looked at it next to him. "This is like the same stuff that they do for that brainwashing." Kotomi said, Makoto nodded.

"They know they're not authorized to step foot in the Basilicoms. That's why they're sending these instead."

"It just goes to show that they'll do anything to turn somebody." IF stated, "What I don't understand is why they pulled out so quickly."

"There may be one option…" Makoto muttered, "Since Leanbox is without it's CPU, the faith of the people was easily taken by ASIC, I have tried all I could to keep them with Lady Vert…but I'm no CPU."

"I had a feeling it would be that way…" Kotomi muttered.

"We need to find the Mascot, I'm sure it can help in this situation." IF mentioned.

"My thoughts exactly." Makoto agreed, "Except… the Mascot's location is unknown. Lady Vert told me it's location many different times. But it changes location in a wide variety all over Leanbox, making it impossible for even the satellites to find. It's quite the challenge."

"And here we go again…" IF muttered.

"I would go out and search for the Mascot, but my hands are full here." Makoto stated, "Do you four think you can search for the Mascot for me?"

"Of course we will." Nepgear said, Kotomi nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you four came when you did. The situation was getting worse and worse, the people worship ASIC more then ever. Leanbox needs Lady Vert back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Makoto, we'll find the Mascot as fast as we can." IF reassured, Makoto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

With that said, the four of them left the Basilicom. Upon arriving back in the center, IF sighed. "Getting info now would be like a dream come true. How can we learn anything without a single lead from anyone?"

"There has to be one person here that still believes in Vert somewhere." Kotomi mentioned, "We just need to find them."

"Yeah." Nepgear agreed and looked away for a second, but someone caught her eye. "Wait… is that…?" Nepgear walked closer to see who it was. "Uni! Hi, Uni! Hello, hello!"

Uni turned back and saw Nepgear running towards her, "Huh? Crap, it's Nepgear!"

Nepgear stopped once in front of Uni, "Aww… She saw me and said crap…"

Uni gave her an angry look, "I'll say whatever I want! What're you doing here!?"

"I have the same question. Do you have any business in Leanbox?"

"No comment."

"Awwwwwww, c'mon… Tell me, please?"

"..."

"Pretty please…?"

"Ugh! Fine, whatever! Anything to make you stop looking at me like that." Uni said and crossed her arms, "I'm here for probably the same reason you are. I'm collecting as many Shares as possible." she explained, "I figured that, with no CPU, I could get a lot of shares here with little effort."

"How's that been working out for you?" IF asked.

Uni sighed, "Not good, actually. Abysmal, even. I can't believe ASIC took over this much." she said, "Not even Makoto could handle it."

"Give him credit, it's amazing that he's held up this much." Kotomi said.

"I'm not giving up that easily though, I'll be taking the Shares here, so you all better stay out of my way. Understood?" she said and ran off.

"Wait, Uni! Aww, she ran away from me…" Nepgear muttered.

"It's fine. For now, we need to find out about the Mascot." IF stated. The rest of the group nodded.

* * *

The group searched all over Leanbox, by the time they got back it was turning dark and they still did not find any sort of evidence on the Mascot's whereabouts.

"We just need some sort of info… that's it." IF muttered.

"So...tired…" Kotomi complained and sat down on the ground. "Need sleep…"

"There's no time, we have to find some sort of… ah, screw it… we can't seem to find anything either way…" IF said, "We'll check in at a hotel and stay the night."

"Yay…" Kotomi quietly agreed and fell on her back, her eyes were already shut.

"K-Kotomi? Hey!" Nepgear attempted to wake her up but she wasn't getting up. V sighed, crouched down and picked her up.

"Let's get to a hotel and rest up." IF said and started walking, Nepgear followed behind her, V was about to walk too, but he heard something behind him, he turned back and looked but didn't see anything.

IF led them to one of the hotels and they checked out a couple rooms, V put Kotomi in her own bed and walked into the dining room, where IF and Nepgear were.

"This isn't good at all… We don't have the slightest clue towards the Mascot…" Nepgear said.

"Yeah, this is definitely the most difficult one huh?"

V took a seat and put his head in his hand, he closed his eyes to think for a couple seconds. "Do you got anything V?" Nepgear asked.

He got his phone out and typed: **"What about Nagana? He's in Leanbox somewhere right? We should find him."**

IF bit her bottom lip, "V, I know you don't know much about what happened when The Saviors were a problem, but Nagana is uncontrollable. He almost took Leanbox by himself.

 **"Saito said for us to find him when we made it here, he can help."**

"We don't really have a choice…" Nepgear muttered, "Let's give it a try, IF."

IF hesitated, she still didn't forgive Nagana for how he fooled her all those years ago. But if it was the only way… "Fine… we'll try and find him tomorrow."

* * *

The other three went to sleep and woke up the next day, the group went back to the center of Leanbox, only there was another pair of individuals that looked familiar.

Nepgear saw them first, "Huh? Is that Rom and Ram?"

Upon hearing her name, Ram smiled. "Wow, we're famous here! I hope they want me to scribble on thei-crap, it's Nepgear!"

Nepgear frowned, "Aww, she said crap, too… Am I really that annoying?"

"Ram…" Kotomi muttered.

"I'm happy to see you, Miss Nepgear…" Rom reassured.

"*Sniffle* Thank you, Rom… What are you doing in Leanbox?"

"We came...to get Shares…"

"Wow… poor Vert…" Kotomi whispered, V hit her shoulder.

"Sounds like you're both working very hard, then."

"But Miss Nepgear, you're working hard… So I want to, too…"

"Meh! Now you know, okay? We're busy, so leave us alone!" Ram interrupted.

"Collecting Shares here isn't going to be as easy as you think." IF mentioned.

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"ASIC completely took over the Shares here. Not even Makoto can do anything." Kotomi answered.

"Well, Makoto's not us, so!"

 **"Don't get ahead of yourselves, this is a difficult situation."** V's message read.

"Me and Rom can do anything, we don't need your warnings!"

"Ram…" Kotomi muttered again, _I don't think I can help with this one… Nepgear will have to do this herself._

"You two didn't see anyone suspicious on your way here, did you?" Nepgear asked.

"Nuh-uh…" Rom answered.

"I see…maybe Uni saw Nagana somewhere?"

"Maybe, we should find her. Maybe, this time she'll put aside her stubborn nature and help us." IF agreed.

Nepgear looked back at the Lowean twins, "Want to come with us, Rom and Ram?"

"Yeah, together…" Rom said.

"No, stupid Rom! We're SO busy! We don't care about some dumb Na-gone-a person! Do it yourself!" Ram interrupted again.

"Oh… Maybe next time, then."

"Uh-huh…" Rom agreed quietly.


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

"Hmm. Did I see anyone suspicious? Blonde hair and a green hoodie… Yeah, I did." Uni said.

"Really? You spoke with him?" Nepgear asked.

"Informally, but yeah. He told me that the Shares were free for the taking, but they could be a challenge." Uni stated. "He made his own base south from Leanbox."

"Could you please come with us and meet with him again? We really need your help…"

"N-No! Wh-Why would I ever want to help you?"

"But you're our only hope! Pretty, pretty please…?" Nepgear begged, Kotomi smirked and looked away.

She saw V's phone come into her view, **"She's good…"**

"Yeah she is…" Kotomi whispered back.

Uni closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm your only hope, huh? Well… If you need me that bad, I guess… Maybe… Hmmm…"

"You're going to help us! I can tell!" Nepgear told her.

"Yeah, why not? Leave it to your only hope to take you to him." Uni stated and turned away, "Follow me."

Uni led them south of Leanbox like she said, a good distance away from the city. You could see little torch lights behind grown out trees. They were close together, forming a wall around a certain area. Uni led them through the trees and they came to an area that only had the torches and a little bit of light from the sun. A tent was set up and crates were scattered about. Sitting beside the tent with his head on his hand was Nagana. His caramel hair was messy and he had a rip on his pants leg.

"Um… Mr. Nagana?" Nepgear called out to him, he jumped for a second and looked over at them.

"Oh… ahem… greetings... Nepgear." he stated and stood up from his chair. "I'm glad you found me."

"Yeah, Uni said that she found you before us. We need to ask you about the Mascot."

"Um… yeah, I've been trying to find it as well…" Uni stared at him with a glare, "Is there something wrong Uni…?"

Uni smiled, "You know who I am? I'm honored, since this is our first time meeting and all."

Nagana tensed up, "I mean… I have connections all over Gamindustri, you know."

"Yeah, we did meet a while back, right?"

"Y-Yeah, of course."

"You know… when you were beaten up back in Lastation?"

"Yeah… like I'd ever forget that! The embarrassment of getting pummeled by you brats was-*gasp*"

V clenched his fists and dashed out at him. Nagana quickly moved out of the way and ran out of the trees, Kotomi quickly ran after him but he was too quick. "Dammit…!" she cursed.

"Was that Underling?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, it was." Uni answered, "From what I heard from Shizuki, Nagana was as smart as Makoto, there's no way he would answer us like that."

"Thank you for the compliment." someone else said, everyone looked back at the entrance and saw the real Nagana standing there, looking almost the same as the fake. "And yes, I am."

"Yeah, that's him alright…" IF muttered.

"What is it IF? Still upset over the past?" he asked and smirked.

"N-No! Not at all!"

He laughed a little bit before looking at everyone else and giving a serious look, "All jokes aside, I'm sorry about what we did in the Graveyard. We didn't have a choice at the time, but we were able to come up with a plan."

"What happened for Underling to disguise as you."

"As much as I hate it, I was fooled… I let my guard down and was captured by ASIC, that's the reason why they pulled out of here. But I escaped and now I have to move locations again…"

"That's terrible." Nepgear said.

"Yes, but it's no different from how I used to get around." Nagana said, "Anyway, on to other important matters.

"What do you know about the Mascot?" Kotomi asked.

"From what I overheard, Something's going on in the Underverse south from here; It's a dungeon that leads underground. That's probably where that girl is going." he said and clenched his fists, "I can't believe that the other Hikan was alive… what does he call himself? Akumu?"

"It's fine now, we need to go after her. She might know something about the Mascot." Kotomi mentioned.

"Right. Let's go everyone!" Nepgear said and they ran out.

"H-Hey, wait! You're all leaving the big hero of the day behind without a thank you!?" Uni shouted out to them, but they didn't show signs of turning around. She stomped her foot on the ground, "It's not like I wanted to be praised and asked to join them or anything! Hmph!"

Nagana looked at her, "Your name is Uni… yes?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Nagana thought for a second, _No, I shouldn't tell her about Yagi… it's not the time_. "You're easy to see through to me. They may have a tough time, but I can see it. I've done this for a long time."

"Huh? What are you talking about."

"Be honest with me, you want to be close again, but your pride stops you."

"A-As if!"

"There you go again... You really are like Lastation's CPU." he said and laughed, "not that it's a bad thing. But be more considerate, someday you'll all need to be on the same page again." he said and went back to his tent. Uni stood staring at him before stomping out of the camp.

* * *

Linda kept running in the Underverse and eventually stopped. "*Pant, pant* So tired… But I think I put enough distance between us, so…"

"UNDERLING!" Kotomi shouted. Linda heard her voice and their steps.

"I need to think of something… fast!"

The group stopped for a short break, "Where did she go?" Nepgear asked.

"There's no way we could of missed her, it's a one way path." IF stated.

V looked ahead and tilted his head, "What is it, V?" Kotomi asked.

V stared in a direction, the only thing you could hear was something hopping towards them… alot of hopping.

"Blehhh…"

"Dogooooooooooo…"

"Dogoogoogoo…"

"What the goodness!? A herd of dogoos!?" Nepgear stated upon seeing them.

"They're everywhere… the floor, walls, ceiling…" Kotomi muttered as they came closer.

"Oh, great. They aren't strong, but this many is going to be nothing but trouble."

"Blehhh!"

"Dogooooooooooo!"

"Dogoogoogoogoo!"

V took his katana out, but even he stepped back from the mass horde of dogoos.

"No, please stay back…!" Nepgear pleaded, all at once the dogoos jumped towards them. But instead of fighting all they did was stick onto their clothes and start licking.

"Wh-What do these slimeballs think they're doi-yikes! Hey, don't crawl on those!" IF shouted and attempted to throw off one of them but she wasn't having much succession.

Kotomi was swarmed by a bunch of dogoos, but, when she tried to kick them off, more just seemed attracted to her. "Get offa me!" she shouted again and again as she flailed around trying to get them off.

Nepgear didn't have much luck either as the swarms got her too. "S-Stoppit, that's my ticklish spot! Huh…? N-No, bad dogoo! Don't you dare try to wriggle there!"

V had his own problems too, he was ripping them off of his pants and jacket, but they kept covering his face so he couldn't see. Not that he wanted to see the girls getting completely drenched his slime…

"Stop!" Kotomi shouted and swung her dagger out, but the slime was too sticky, it only ended up getting caught in it. "N-No… don't touch there…!"

"I...I said stop…! Please, I can't… I can't take this anymore…" Nepgear begged.

"Stop letting yourselves sound like perverts and help me kill these stupid things!"

V let out a roar as he slashed around wildly, disposing of the dogoos in his space. He looked up with an angry glare and dashed towards the rest of the girls. He sliced and slashed his way through all of the dogoos in the hallway. After they were all taken care of, V stood breathing heavily from anger.

Everyone else was out of breath as well. "Goodness… That was really, really embarrassing…" Nepgear muttered.

"Underling must of used that to get away…!" Kotomi stated.

"If she came here… then this is a secret hideout for ASIC." IF pieced together, "I'm not going home empty-handed after that nonsense. Come on, we're going further in."

After going through the rest of the dungeon, the group came out to some sort of cave system. They were standing on rocks over a huge pit of lava and, at the end of the rocky path. Stood a cage with someone inside.

"Who is that…?" Kotomi asked, IF looked at the cage and gasped.

"It's Kinoshita!" she called out, his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh…? Who the hell are you four?" he demanded and stood up.

"Kinoshita, we're with Nagana." Kotomi told him, Kinoshita looked at each of them then got to IF.

"I remember you… you were with Hikan back then in Lastation. Back in the cave…" he said and looked at Kotomi. "I don't care what you have to do, just get me out of here."

V and Kotomi got their weapons out and slashed at the lock on the cage. Knocking the lock off and Kinoshita kicked the door open. He stepped out and stretched his shoulders and cracked his neck. "I'm not going to give you my regards or other bullshit."

"Didn't think we'd get it anyway." Kotomi retorted and Kinoshita started walking out. "We'll take you to Nagana though."

* * *

And they did, after a long walk. They took Kinoshita back to Nagana's camp. Nagana was already packing maps to move. He looked back when he heard someone come in. "Kinoshita? Why are you here?"

"Like I need to tell you." he said back.

"He was captured." Kotomi answered anyway, Kinoshita looked down at her and clenched his fists.

"Hahahahah!" Nagana laughed, "really? And they brought you to Leanbox?"

"No! Don't listen to this bitch!" he cursed, Kotomi only smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. At least you're back and in one piece." he said, "It sucks that I have to move again. Took a long time for these trees to grow and act as cover."

"Well, you should have stuck to caves." Kinoshita said.

"Yeah? How'd that work out?"

"Shut up."

"Well, if it's alright. We're going to go." IF said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know if I come with any info on the Mascot, or ASIC." Nagana said and went back to searching through the tent. Kinoshita grabbed a chair and sat in it.

As they were making their way back to the city, IF's phone went off. "Hello?"

"IF, I have something I have to show you all. Come back to the Basilicom ASAP!" Makoto stated and hung up, the group all nodded and began sprinting back.

* * *

When they got back, the sun was starting to set. The group was in front of the Basilicom when they saw Makoto, "Thank goodness you're here."

"What's happened?" Kotomi asked, the group started making their way back to Makoto's quarters.

"I have some bit of evidence about the Mascot, apparently ASIC has captured it."

"What!? Oh no, you don't think they destroyed it do you?" Nepgear asked.

"No, if it was destroyed then Leanbox would have been changed dramatically." Makoto said.

"Why would they just hold onto it?" IF asked.

"I don't know, their actions are unknown." Makoto kept going, "But we have the chance to recover it."

"That's the best news we've heard in a while… We have to find it, quick."

"You know what this means, right?" IF asked, Kotomi smirked.

"Finding Underling, huh?" V nodded in response.

"If this Underling is part of ASIC, then it's definitely able to get us a lead." Makoto said and opened the door to his office, only there was someone in there. They were wearing all black and was Kotomi's height. They were looking in Makoto's desk, and they had some papers in their hand. "Who are you?" The man looked up and backed away from the desk, Makoto stepped into the room. "Wait!"

The man ran out the other door in the room. "Who was that!?" Nepgear asked and Makoto dashed towards his desk.

"No! They took documents involving the satellites for Leanbox. He must not leave here with those papers or they will have access to all satellites over Gamindustri!" Makoto shouted, V quickly ran towards the door and ran out of the room. Kotomi following after him.


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

V and Kotomi were running through the streets of Leanbox, chasing after the suspect that stole the documents. Nepgear, IF, and Makoto where trying to seal off the exits of Leanbox to make sure that they couldn't get out.

V was trying to catch him as fast as he could, but the suspect was faster and was able to evade him. V and Kotomi were neck and neck in the streets. He looked over at her, he pointed at her and then forward. Kotomi understood what he wanted as he moved off towards the other streets.

Kotomi kept up on the suspect and could see their movements despite the darkness. They didn't look like to be going towards an exit, but Kotomi didn't want to take any chances. She kept chasing them down until they cut one of the corners too quickly ran into the corner of a house, tripping them up a bit.

Kotomi reached out and grabbed the back of their jacket. But the suspect quickly shook her off and continued on their way, Kotomi gave chase until V jumped out from the side and tackled the individual to the ground, V grabbed both of their arms and locked them behind their back. He grabbed the persons hood and ripped it off, revealing their face: It was a young boy, probably no older then fifthteen with dark black hair and eyes.

The boy shook around on the ground, trying to get free from V but stopped when V took his pistol out and placed the barrel on the back of his neck. Kotomi crouched down next to the guy. "You made the wrong choice on trying to steal those, buddy…" she muttered, the boy looked at her and then looked away.

V hoisted him back to his feet as Kotomi grabbed her phone and dialed, Nepgear's, IF's, and Makoto's numbers for a group chat. All of them picked up, "Did you find him?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we got him. We're on our way back to the Basilicom now." Kotomi answered, Makoto gave a sigh of relief.

"Nice work you two." IF complimented.

"Thank goodness." Nepgear sighed in relief as well.

Kotomi hung up and turned back to V. "You can hold him for the entire walk back?" V nodded and they started walking back.

* * *

They put the man in one of the Basilicom's interrogation cells. They never really used it too much, but there were some occasions where they would find that certain person who needed it. Makoto, Kotomi, and V were in the cell with the suspect, he was staring down at the table with his hands cuffed to it.

"Why did you try to steal the satellites schematics? What about the agreement with ASIC? You are forbidden to enter the Basilicoms." Makoto asked. The suspect stared down at table, refusing to say anything.

"Hey!" Kotomi slammed her fist on the table next to him. "Give us an answer!"

"It's no use." Makoto stated and stood up from his chair, "These members never give away their reasons for free."

Kotomi gritted her teeth before turning back towards the door, however, before she could walk out… "ASIC has changed…" Everyone looked back at the boy, he looked up from the table. "We wanted to have peace in Gamindustri like we've been making everywhere else. But you all keep saying no… We've had enough."

"You want peace? Things were peaceful before you all showed up!" Kotomi shouted.

"The evil CPU, Red Heart, he's brainwashed you all. He's leading you all to your demise. When lord Akatsu appears, all with know the truth." the man replied, Kotomi balled up her fist and rushed towards him, nailing him right on the cheek.

"Don't you dare talk about Hikan that way!" she shouted and grabbed his jacket.

"Kotomi, stop!" Makoto scolded and grabbed her shoulder, "don't waste your time with him. He told us what we needed to know."

Kotomi let go of his jacket and walked out the door, Makoto looked back at the boy as he held his head down again, then followed her out. V stared at the boy before walking towards him, the boy looked up at him.

"You're also a fool, if you believe that Hikan can save you. Then you shall meet your demise." he warned and looked down again. V grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to meet his eyes. The look in his eyes show pure anger, he wanted to say something to him, but he knew his voice wouldn't let him. "You're...next…" he muttered as his eyes went bloodshot and his body went limp. V let go of his head and it flopped down on the table.

* * *

Makoto and Kotomi already filled IF and Nepgear in on what ASIC was planning. "It's probably because we keep interfering with their plans." IF stated.

"Perhaps, but it took them this long to do react? I believe it's something else, something behind the scenes…" Makoto said.

"You don't think… it was Hikan, do you?" Nepgear assumed.

"I don't know… but what we do know one thing: We must rescue the CPUs." Makoto stated, they heard footsteps going by and they looked back. V came in holding the young boy in his arms. He wasn't moving a muscle.

"V!? What happened!?" Nepgear stated confused, V looked down at the boy and shook his head.

"You didn't...kill him, did you?" Makoto asked, V shook his head and walked out the door. To her surprise, Kotomi saw sadness flow from V. They followed after him.

V was outside and was digging a hole beside the Basilicom when they made it out. He already had the boy laying inside and was burying him. "V? What happened to him?" V kept shoveling dirt until he was completely buried.

 **"ASIC didn't need him anymore."**

"You mean… they just cut him off? Just like that?" Kotomi questioned, V nodded in response and turned back. "Those bastards…!"

"That's horrible…" Nepgear commented.

"We need to do something, fast." IF stated and Makoto nodded.

"Indeed." Makoto said, "Where to start…"

"This is...unexpected." A familiar voice called out, everyone turned and saw Nagana standing behind them. "Did I miss something?"

"Y-You...! Why are you here?" Makoto demanded. Nagana looked at him and smiled.

"Well. A couple reasons actually, one of them is to meet you again. I haven't seen you since you were a boy, remember?" he asked, Makoto clenched his fists. "Secondly, I wanted to move in the Basilicom for the time being."

"What!? You can't possibly think that I would allow that!"

"Aww… why not?" he asked, "Did they not tell you that we're working together?"

"I-I'm aware that we are! But…" Makoto struggled to answer.

"Makoto, that past is in the past." Kotomi said, "If we're to fight ASIC, then we'll need their help. Especially his."

"I...I know…"

Nagana smirked again and sighed, "Listen, Makoto, in the past, yes I made a mistake. A big one, you have no reason to forgive me. But, if we want to win against ASIC, let's put our minds together, okay?"

"...Agreed." Makoto said and held his hand out, he shook Nagana's hand, signifying their agreement. "Now, down to business."

"Couldn't agree more." Nagana agreed, "While I was moving here, I overheard your friend, the Underling? The Mascot is in the Underverse."

"Really?" Nepgear asked, Nagana nodded.

"Yes. At least, that's what I heard."

"Right." Makoto stated, "Get some rest, then we'll set out for this Underverse in the morning."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

* * *

Everyone had already went to sleep except for Nagana, Nepgear, and Makoto. Makoto was still working on something on his computer and Nagana was taking out the papers and maps that he packed with him in a suitcase. Nepgear was standing awkwardly between them, she could feel the tension in the air. Makoto still didn't trust Nagana.

"Nepgear, was it?" Nagana called out for her. "Come here for a second."

"Yes?" she answered and walked up next to him. He looked at her and motioned her to come closer, once she was close Nagana closed in on her ear. "Keep an eye out for Uni…" he whispered, Nepgear looked at him confused but he went back to looking over his maps.

 _Uni…_ Nepgear thought before turning and walking out of the assistant quarters.

Makoto looked over at Nagana, "...What did you tell her?" Makoto asked, Nagana only smirked.

"Something she needed to hear. Don't worry." he said and Makoto stared at him before looking back at his computer, _Lady Vert… is it really okay to trust him again…?_

* * *

When the next morning came along, Linda was at the end of the Underverse sitting on a rock, rubbing her eyes. Akumu was leaning up against the rock with his head in his hand and his other hand had the disc of Leanbox's Mascot. "You know…it's not hard to be in disguise."

Linda shot her gaze to his, "Hey! Disguises ain't my style. Do you know how much water I had to drink after trying to do his voice? It hurts, man."

"Yeah whatever, but you were found out so easily. I told you what personality he had and you still messed it up!"

"Don't yell at me for it! Why did you even want me to do that? Huh?"

"Because I'm trying to find out something you can do." Akumu said and shot his fist into the wall, "The last time you tried to fight, you got your ass handed to you when V showed up. Then you're constantly needing me to save you over and over. And the only reason why you're still in my presence is because…" Akumu cut himself off. What did he want her for? At first he wanted to get out of ASIC's control, but now he was feeling sort of close to Linda. He knew why, even if he didn't want to think about it. Linda had the same hairstyle as Natsuko did. When he looks at her, he feels like he's looking at Natsuko. "..."

"Well? What else are you going to say?"

"Linda…" Akumu muttered her name, "I...I'm sorry." That took her by surprise, "I've just been getting more angry and angry over ASIC and I took it out on you."

"Whoa… that's… a complete change of personality."

Akumu stared at her, "Yeah… it was." he said and straightened up, he looked a certain direction. "Get ready, we got company."

IF, Nepgear, V, and Kotomi ran through the dungeon and arrived at Linda and Akumu's location. Akumu stood beside Linda.

"Oh come on… not you all again." Linda complained, "Why is it always you people?"

"Dunno, maybe if you'd stop going after the Mascots then you wouldn't see us so much." Kotomi replied and smiled. "Now then, are we going to do this the same way again? Akumu fights us while you run and hide?"

"No… No!" Linda shouted out and grabbed her metal rod from beside the rock, "I'm fighting this time, dammit!"

Akumu looked back at her and smiled. "Two on four huh? We'll see what happens…" he said and looked back at them and cracked his knuckles, "But this time… let's up the stakes, shall we?"

Akumu held his hand out and a black sword slowly appeared in it, he swiped the air a couple times to stretch his arm and then brought it back down to his side. The entire sword was black, the crossguard, hilt, blade, all of it.

Nepgear transformed and Kotomi's gauntlet appeared on her hand, V took his katana from his back and IFs Qatar's slid out from her sleeves. All at once they charged each other.

Akumu and V reached each other first as their swords collided with each other. Sparks flew into the air as they exchanged blows, then pressed their blades together. Both of them backed away from each other to avoid getting a surprise hit. Akumu then blocked Kotomi's punched and pushed her back while Linda attempted to smash the rod over Kotomi's skull, but she held her gauntlet up and blocked the hit. Nepgear flew around her and attempted to slice at her, but Linda quickly moved out of the way, she blocked IF's quick strikes and threw her elbow out towards IF's cheek. IF quickly moved out of the way and kicked at Linda.

Linda slid back from the kick and held her gut, then moved out of the way from Kotomi's punch. She quickly got to her feet and glared at Kotomi, she smirked and held her fists up. Linda ran towards her with a shout and swung her metal rod at Kotomi, she blocked the hit and threw her other fist at Linda, but Linda moved out of the way and kicked at her, hitting her in the side and then quickly swiping her cheek with the rod. Kotomi stumbled back before gritting her teeth and pressing towards Linda. She threw three fast punches and a kick at Linda, who moved out of the way from each of the punches and side-stepped the kick. Then Linda quickly swung her rod at Kotomis head.

Kotomi phased out of the way and swung her foot up to the back of Linda's head. Hitting her directly and knocking her off her feet. Kotomi kicked Linda's metal rod away and stepped on her back. Kotomi crouched down towards Linda's ear. "Nice try, Underling…"

"I'm…not an Underling…!" Linda shouted back and pushed Kotomi back with a burst of adrenaline, Linda balled up her fist and punched Kotomi right on the cheek. Then ran to get the rod back, Kotomi jumped back to her feet and spat out the blood.

Akumu dodged out of the way from Nepgear's beam, then blocked V's strike. He jumped back and diverted IF's slice away and kicked her back, Akumu pushed towards IF and slashed down at her, she quickly blocked the attack but Akumu powered through, knocking her block off and kicking her to the ground. He held his blade over her before moving out of the way from Nepgear's strike, he sliced at her and she blocked before they pressed their blades together. The entire time Akumu had a smirk on his face. "You know, you remind me of your sister in many ways."

Nepgear let her guard down from that and Akumu took advantage. He broke through her guard, spun around, and kicked her in the side. Sending her flying to the right, she collided with the many stones around the area and let out a yelp. V dashed towards Akumu and sliced at him, Akumu ducked under his slice and punched Vs gut before standed up, dropping his sword, and kneeing V in the same spot, making him fall to one knee. V dropped his sword and covered his head as Akumu attempted to kick his temple.

V got back to his feet and moved out of the way from Akumu's next kick and punched him. Akumu caught Vs fist and twisted it, but moved out of the way from IF's strike. He kept weaving out from her attacks and caught both her arms before kicking her back. He dodged V's next slash and flipped out of the way from IF's next attack. V and IF quickly dashed at him and swiped up while Akumu was still in the air, Akumu upped his speed and stood on both of their blades before backflipping off.

"Enough." Kotomi stated, Akumu looked over at her and saw that Kotomi had Linda hostage, she was holding a dagger at Lindas throat.

Akumu's body stopped moving as he stared at them. _What's going on? My body...isn't listening!_ "Whoa, whoa. You don't need to do that…" Akumu muttered.

"She's done this to many different people, I'm sure." Kotomi replied and pressed her dagger closer, "What would you care anyway? You're Akumu, you don't care about anything!"

A jolt shot through Akumu, his face turned from a smirk to a look of anger. In his eyes, a vision flashed, Natsuko was in Kotomi's arms this time. "You…!" Akumu gritted his teeth and glared at Kotomi. "Let her go, now!"

"Give us the Mascot and I will."

"That wasn't the right answer…" Akumu muttered and dashed towards her faster then anyone could see, he pushed Linda out of the way and grabbed Kotomi by the throat, he hoisted her up and threw her across towards the wall. She smashed her head against it and slid down onto her bottom. "I'll fight every last one of you! Come on!" he shouted and summoned two more swords.

Before the others could attempt anything, giggling was heard coming from Kotomi...


	76. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Everyone looked over to where Kotomi was, her body was shaking while she laughed. Slowly, she got to her feet and looked at Akumu with a sinister smile. "Thank you Akumu… thank you for unleashing this side of me again! It feels amazing!" she shouted and held her cheeks. "So much power going through my veins…it feels soooo good…!"

Everyone but Akumu looked over at Kotomi with a shocked expression. Akumu glared at Kotomi with anger fuming from him. "So, you bring out your true self? How you were supposed to act?"

"I wish I could bring this out more! You, Underling, the entire ASIC army couldn't stop me!" Kotomi shouted and put her hands around herself, "The blood in my veins burns with excitement...the excitement to kill…"

"K-Kotomi…?" Nepgear called out to her but a chill went down her spine when Kotomi looked over at her, she didn't say anything, only gave her the same grin.

"Linda...get out of here." Akumu ordered, Linda looked at him confused.

"What? Hell, no! I said I'm staying and-" Linda stopped talking when darkness radiated off of Akumu, she could feel how cold it was. "Uh… okay."

Kotomi looked back at Akumu as fire erupted around her, V grabbed both IF and Nepgear's shoulders and turned them to him. **"We have to get out of here! Now!"**

"But…! What about Kotomi?" Nepgear questioned, IF shook her head.

"She's lost it. We wouldn't be able to get through to her, even if we tried." she said, "Let's take the Mascot and go!"

Linda already ran off from the group, V dashed over and grabbed the Mascots disc that was still on the rock and ran off with Nepgear and IF.

Both of their auras fought each other, causing the whole dungeon to shake. Akumu smiled at the display, "I never once thought that there was someone else out there that could fill me with anger and excitement...make this fun for me!"

"You first…"

Both of them dashed towards each other and pulled their fists back. Fire filled in Kotomi's while Akumu's filled with darkness. Both of them punched each other's fists and sent a shockwave out that shook the dungeon even more. Akumu summoned a sword in his free hand and swiped at Kotomi, she bent back as the sword went flying over her and kicked at Akumus feet, he jumped above her kick and shot his knee onto her cheek, making her stumble back. But that only made her smile more. Akumu landed on his feet and dashed towards Kotomi, slicing upward once he reached her, but she summoned one of her daggers and stopped his sword, then slipped to the left and kicked him across the gut.

Akumu stepped back and slashed at her again, but she blocked the attack and kept backing up, Akumu sliced again and again while Kotomi kept blocking his attacks until she got to the edge of the cliff overlooking lava. Akumu kicked at her and she jumped over the cliff, but grabbed ahold of the edge and held herself in place. Akumu looked down at her and stepped back as Kotomi shot herself above and over his head, he held his sword behind him and blocked a slash from her then turned and pressed their blades together.

"You're definitely more powerful." Akumu pointed out, Kotomi licked her lips while staring at him.

"Same for you...you're so much better then Viper." she replied and he pushed her back, but they locked their blades together again.

"You fought him too, huh? Well, I don't think you know his secret yet." Akumu said and sidestepped her swipe and diverted her blade away and blocked again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough!" he replied and broke through her block and slashed at her chest, blood shot out from her chest as Akumu kicked her back, she stumbled back and fell to one knee and breathed hard, but her smile never left her face. "Yes...more…" she said and looked up at him, "More!"

"A masochist? Or just plain crazy?" Akumu asked then shook his head. He walked up and stomped Kotomi down to the ground and held his sword over his head, "I'll make it quick."

Kotomi smiled more as she grabbed his leg and twisted it, Akumu buckled down to one knee as Kotomi held onto his leg, she bit into his calf and Akumu yelled in pain and grabbed her hair and punched her across the cheek to get her off. He got back to his feet and grabbed his calf, blood leaked out of the wound and Kotomi wiped some of the blood off her lips with her fingers and then licked the rest off.

Kotomi got back on her feet and ran towards Akumu, tackling him to the ground. Akumu hit her in the head with his forearms and pushed her over, then started to punch her in the same place. Kotomi diverted his fist away and pushed him off of her. She got to her feet and stepped back, she summoned two daggers and fire ignited on them, she got into a dashing stance and stared at Akumu, he got to his feet and looked at her as she dashed towards him. She swiped at him with insane speed while Akumu dodged all of her attacks with his own fast speed then grabbed both of her wrists, blocking her from attacking.

Kotomi's smile still would not fade away, it only made Akumu smile. "You certainly are happy about something… Are you that excited to kill me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're said to be unkillable! I want to prove it wrong!"

"Ahahahahah! Try all you want! It'll never happen!"

"Oh? We'll just have to see…" she said and pulled herself closer to him, locking their lips together. Even Akumu was surprised by her sudden action, he lowered his guard as a result.

Kotomi summoned a pistol and shot at both his knees, Akumu pushed her away and fell over. He attempted to stand but he couldn't get to his feet. "You…!"

"Ahahahahah! Not even you could resist that huh?" Kotomi said and walked over to him, "Now then… on to the finale…" she said and grabbed the back of his head, Akumu swung his fist at her but she smacked it away with the butt of her pistol. She fired once into his chest, making him jolt in pain, "One…" she counted and pressed the barrel in the same place, "Two…" she said and fired again. Akumu shouted in pain, he grabbed her neck and held her in the air but Kotomi fired again, hitting his neck. "Three…"

Akumu shouted in defiance as darkness erupted from him, Kotomi jumped back to avoid it. Akumu got up to his feet despite the blood oozing from his knees and neck. "I'm not going out...so easily…!" he said and charged darkness in his hand.

Kotomi smiled and threw her gun to the side, she charged her fist with fire and watched Akumu, he was going to rush her without doubt. "Three bullets and a final punch? That should do it." she said and Akumu charged towards her, she ran towards him and pulled her fist back.

"Hraaaaah!" both of them yelled as they punched each others fists. The entire cavern shook from the raw power from the attacks, then an explosion engulfed the area.

When it died down Akumu was stumbling back, the right side of his face had burns from where Kotomi punched him, who was holding her head and was slowly opening her eyes. "Kotomi…" Akumu muttered her name and stopped at the edge of the cliff. "You win…" he said and smirked.

Kotomi stared at him and blinked a couple times, "Y-Yeah. I did."

"But… just know, I won't die from this." he said and started to fall back, Kotomi dashed out at him and grabbed his hand before he fell over.

"What are you trying to do!? Not even you can survive that lava!"

"Oh…? So, now you care if I die…?" he said and smiled, "I'm flattered…"

"Akumu… everytime I see you, you save Underling and you just leave, you showed me that you have the power to destroy these Mascots… why aren't you doing it?"

"You beat me… so I'll let you in on a secret…" he said and pulled himself closer, "I don't care about ASIC. I never have, I'm just trying to get out of their grasp. The CPUs, Hikan, you four. I don't care. But, if you go after the CPUs, I'll do my part." he said and pushed her back and fell over the edge. Kotomi ran up and looked over the edge, but didn't see Akumu anywhere.

"If he's serious...then he'll be back." she said and turned back, _One thing at a time. First the CPU's; then myself._

* * *

Kotomi walked out of the cavern and saw everyone standing outside, they looked to be talking to the Mascot. Nepgear looked behind her and saw Kotomi, she turned her full body towards her, "Kotomi!"

IF and V turned around as well, "Hey everyone." Kotomi greeted and waved at her, IF stared at her before speaking.

"Kotomi… what was that? You were a completely different person." She demanded an answer.

"It's...hard to explain. I haven't remembered it fully yet…" Kotomi answered, "All I know is that side of me comes out when I'm in serious trouble, Akumu almost killed me with those blows… that caused it to awaken again."

"It's like what Hikan did in the past… Akumu was the one that controlled him when he got that sort of power. Kotomi, be careful. We wouldn't want the same thing to happen again like what happened with Hikan." IF advised.

"It won't. I'm sure of it." Kotomi said and walked closer to them. The disc was floating in the air and was glowing green.

 **"Kotomi, what happened with Akumu?"** V's message asked.

"He…He disappeared, He fell off the cliff into the lava." Kotomi told him, "Nevermind him, is the Mascot okay?"

"I am, thank you for your concern." The Mascot said, "Now then, let us make haste to the Basilicom. I will work with Makoto in helping Leanbox."

Kotomi smiled, "Wow, straight to the point. I like that."

Afterwards, the group walked away from the dungeon, but there was still someone remaining around the premises.

"He…disappeared…?" Linda muttered before coming out from behind the rocks around the entrance.

* * *

Once they made it back, the group went up to Makoto's quarters. When they got in, they were surprised by the sudden change.

Makoto's desk had a board behind it with a bunch of papers and maps, there was a bed on the other side of the room and another desk beside it with a matching computer as Makoto's. Makoto was looking through some of the papers while Nagana was marking points on the map, both of them had a serious expression as they worked.

"Makoto! Nagana!" Kotomi called out, both of them turned towards the group.

"You're back. Did you find the-" Makoto was cut off as the disc flew into view. "Excellent!"

"Nice work you four." Nagana said, "Did you take care of the other Hikan?"

"You mean Akumu? For the time being anyway…" Kotomi said, Nagana smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll take that as a victory…"

"Makoto, It's been a while has it not?" The Mascot said to him, Makoto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it has."

"Now, we can get to work about the sha-"

"Actually, we have it covered." Makoto cut off and stood up from his chair, "I want you to go with Nepgear and the others to save the CPU's."

"Really? Are you sure Leanbox will be okay?" Nepgear asked.

"Do you not believe us?" Nagana said and stood next to Makoto, "Leanbox has its General and previous CPU assistant on it's side. I almost took over this place once, you know. It won't be hard the second time."

"It's for Lady Vert, mind you…" Makoto muttered.

"Oops! Yeah, I made it sound bad, didn't I?" Nagana replied and scratched the back of his head. Kotomi smiled at the two of them, in such short time they were on great terms. "Leanbox still needs Lady Vert. And, with the Mascot, you'll be able to invade the Graveyard, right?"

"I see… Well, if that's really okay with you, then..." Nepgear said.

"Does it matter? If you ask me, he's way easier to work with than any of the others." IF pointed out.

"If the General says so, then there is no issue with my departure. I desire to join you, myself." The Mascot said, "Gamindustri has been in danger for far too long. I cannot let the perpetrators off easy.

"Thank you very much." Nepgear said as the discs green glow rose out and dashed into Nepgear.

"Now then…" Nagana said, "I have a plan on how to have the entire nation of Leanbox back on our side."

"You're really going through with it?" Makoto asked him.

"Yeah, why not? It's going to work, don't worry." Nagana said and closed his eyes, "...Hey, you can stop hiding behind me now."

"..."

"Come on." Nagana stepped out of the way and revealed a girl behind him, she had light blue hair with a headset on. She had a black choker with a small heart hanging off of it. She had a black and pink small shirt that only covered up her chest and had a treble clef with a heart tattooed on her side. She had a short black skirt with a pink belt and had knee high boots on. "Everyone, meet 5pb. She's one of Leanboxes idols."

5pb. slowly opened her eyes and looked at everyone, "H-Hi...everyone…"

"She's...kinda shy for an idol. Isn't she?" Kotomi asked.

"When she talks normally, but when she performs at a concert, it's a complete turn-around." Nagana insisted and looked at 5pb. "And that's how we're gonna get Leanbox under our control. You're going to put on a huge concert with some of the other idols, alright?"

Hearing this, 5pb. Smiled, "Really? Awesome!"

Nagana looked back at them, "See?"

IF looked at Makoto, "I hope this works."

"I'm sure it will, 5pb. is loved throughout Leanbox, they'll listen to her with no objections."

"We have a good bit of work to do, let's get to it!" Nagana stated, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **I've been doing good with these chapters, haven't I? Bragging aside, I know that some of the other characters from the game haven't shown up for a good while and the reason that I included 5pb. in this chapter and next is just because I like the concert event from the game, so be expecting it!**

 **That's all I have to say, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	77. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

It took nearly the whole day, but the stage was set for the concert. Using the help of everyone in the Basilicom and some of the Guild, they were able to get everything ready. The nation of Leanbox was notified about the big concert with 5pb. and the place was filled. IF, Nepgear, Kotomi, and V were having trouble just staying near each other, but they were given free passes backstage by 5pb herself.

The stage had speakers set up on both sides of the stage with lights in the front shining towards where the idols would stand. Other lights shined above the stage over the audience.

"Wow… Look at all the people." Nepgear commented.

"After seeing this, I get what Nagana was going for. This could fix the Leanbox situation in a single go." IF agreed.

 **"Indeed, if all things go well, then it should be fine."** V's message agreed as well.

5pb. was backstage prepping for her performance when she saw everyone. "Hello, everyone! I'm glad that you all made it!" she greeted.

"Thanks for inviting us." Nepgear replied as Kotomi turned back and saw some extras who showed up.

"Oh? Well look who it is." Kotomi said, causing Nepgear and V to turn back. Uni, Rom, and Ram had arrived to watch the concert as well.

"It's not like I wanted to come to this concert or anything." Uni stated with her classic line.

"My first concert… I'm so excited… Aren't you, Ram…?" Rom asked.

"Duh! We're gonna brag all about this to Ozaki when we go home!" Ram agreed.

"Are they also CPU Candidates? I'd love it if you would all listen to my songs." 5pb requested. One of the attendants backstage came up and whispered something next to her, "Oh, whoops! I forgot that I'm the opening act. I better get going. I'll see you all later, okay?" she said and walked away.

"She looked really pumped up about this concert, huh?" Nepgear asked.

"Makes you wonder where she hides that shy nature of hers." IF stated.

"Come on, let's go get a place to watch." Kotomi said and turned back towards the exit backstage.

After making their way to their spots, 5pb. came up on stage with a bright smile. "Hey, everyone! So are we having fun yet!?"

"YEAHHHHHH! It's 5pb.!" one of the audience members shouted out, clearly excited.

"You're so hot! I'm addicted to your voice!"

"Encore! Encore!"

"Hearing that makes me so happy! But before I sing my next song, let's make a special promise!" 5pb. stated, "I'm able to put on concerts and sing for you because of the CPUs watching over us all. If you really love me and my music, you'll love the CPUs too, right? Don't be fooled by anyone else!"

"Uguuuuuuuu! CPUs kick ass!" multiple members of the audience shouted out.

"Goodness… The concert hall is shaking from their cheers…" Nepgear pointed out.

"This plan is definitely going to work." Kotomi said as she stared at 5pb. who had already started singing…

Makoto and Nagana were backstage keeping a close eye on everything. "See? They're loving it out there." Nagana stated and looked up at Makoto.

"I had little doubt that it wouldn't. The people love 5pb." he replied and crossed his arms.

"Although, I don't expect the next part to work…" Nagana said, making Makoto look down at him.

"If you knew then why did you go through with it!?"

"You'll see."

After 5pbs. performance, the entire crowd almost blew the ceiling off with it's cheers. "Okay, that's it for me! Next up is a very special guest. Leanbox's sexy boy band… Juniper!"

The members of Juniper stepped out from the curtains waving and smiling, the look on everyone's face quickly changed. "Oh, hi, everyone. We're Juniper. We're here to sweep you sexy sillypants off your feet!"

"Of course, we don't care if it's girls or boys. Nobody is immune to our charms, hehe!"

"It's called equal opportunity, so we'll give both boys and girls all our lovin'!"

"..." the audience quickly fell silent.

"The hell!? Get off the stage! Who the hell wants to listen to some lame boy band in this day and age!?"

"Go home! Get a real job!"

"If giving my love to the CPUs means supporting these guys, I'm outta here."

5pb. quickly became surprised, "Huh? Wh-Wh-What? Um, um, what're we gonna do? I never expected this…"

"Mmmmmm! I feel the boys' passionate, fiery stares!" one of the members of Juniper said.

"Yeah, brah, they gotta be envious of our bods and spiky host hair. Beauty is a crime."

"Their envy acts as encouragement for me. It's the fate of all gorgeous male idols…"

5pb. quickly advanced on them, "Are you guys delusional!? P-Please hurry up and get off the stage for the time being…!" she ordered and pushed one of them back.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" the audience shouted.

"Yep, just as I thought." Nagana stated.

"Now what? We can't have just 5pb. for the entire thing." Makoto said, Nagana tapped one of his temples before smiling.

"I know I said about Leanbox, but I came up with something to help everyone." Nagana said and looked at Makoto, "I'll be right back."

"Eek! D-Don't push me, please… what should we do? Th-They might riot as this rate…!" Nepgear said as they struggled to stay next to each other.

"The plan backfired pretty hard, huh?" IF said, "Isn't it obvious? Idols are meant for male otaku. Why would you ever toss pretty boys into the mix?"

"What can we do about this?" Nepgear asked.

"Pssst! Nepgear!" Nagana whispered, she turned back and saw him coming closer.

"Nagana? What is it?"

"Come here." Nagana said and whispered something into her ear.

"A-Are you sure?"

"It'll work, tell the others." he said and disappeared into the crowd.

Nepgear took a deep breath, "Alright… I can do this." she reassured herself, "Uni, Rom, Ram… Listen to this."

Nepgear told Nagana's plan to her fellow Candidates. "What?" Ram said confused.

"I wanna help Miss Nepgear…"

"This better not be a waste of my time."

"Come on, let's go." Nepgear advised and the four Candidates started making their way to the stage.

"...!" V was shoved aside by one of the audience members, he looked over with a twitching eyebrow.

"Whoa, V, calm down!" Kotomi said and held him back.

"Wait, where did Nepgear and the others go?" IF asked looking around.

"We might of gotten separated- V, calm down! IF help me out here!"

The audience continued to boo while 5pb. was still trying to find out what to do next. "Uhhhh, I can't placate the for that much longer… Wh-What should I do?"

"Leave this situation to us, 5pb." Nepgear said as they joined her on stage.

"Nepgear? And the other CPU Candidates?"

"This had better work. I'm going to have some choice words with you if I end up looking stupid, Nepgear!" Uni warned.

"Pssh! With how totally rad we are, we'll collect all their Shares. Let's kick some butt, Rom!" Ram stated.

"I'm embarrassed… But… I'm gonna do my best…" Rom agreed.

Nepgear took another deep breath and walked forward, "U-Um, hello everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone in the audience looked at the stage again and went quiet, until one of them spoke up. "Now what? Who are these chicks?"

"I've never seen them on any of the idol forums I frequent. Not like they'll make any difference now!"

"Hang on, bro. Look carefully. These chicks are kinda cute in a moe-blob way. Who are they?"

"Um… Hi, I'm Nepgear. I'm the CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear introduced, she signaled the rest to do the same.

"I'm Uni, from Lastation. Y-You better stop leering at me, or I'll never forgive you!"

"Howdy, everyone! I'm Ram, and this is my twin sister, Rom. It's super cool to meet you!"

"Uh-huh…"

"CPU Candidates? That means… These are imoutos! Little sisters! Damn, that makes them super cute!" one of the audience members shouted.

"Yeah, look at the archetypes, man. Tsundere, polar opposite twins, and the girl next door. Hnnng!"

"These girls are so much more tempting than some crusty old gaming company."

"U-Um, please watch us as we sing and dance for you. We aren't pros, but I hope you can enjoy it…!"

And they did as they said, they weren't as good as 5pb. but the audience cheered as they sang their songs and danced. Kotomi and the others were watching in awe.

* * *

After they finished, the crowd fell silent again. "Wh-What the heck, Nepgear? They're stone silent. How are you going to fix this?" Uni asked.

"Huh? Are these dummies stupid? I mean, how cute are me and Rom!?" Ram complained.

"Are we...not cute enough…?"

Kotomi gave a deep breath, "Please work…" she said under her breath.

"CPU Candidates are so moe!" the usual audience member shouted, soon the crowd roared in cheers.

"Nepgear is so gonna be my waifu!"

"ASIC is old news, you guys. The CPUs are totally the in girls to secretly crush on!"

"CPUs! CPUs! CPUs!" the entire audience shouted.

"Y-Yay! We did it, Uni! They love us, they really love us!" Nepgear shouted.

"But...I hear more of them calling your name than mine. I must have been too far back or something…" Uni said.

"Hey, you better put your faith in Lowee, too! You hear me?" Ram demanded

"Please believe in us…" Rom quietly requested.

"Thank you for coming today! I hope you'll continue to support us as we grow! Thanks again!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

After the concert ended, everyone returned to the Basilicom. Kotomi hugged Nepgear. "You all did it!" she congratulated.

"Indeed, well done, girls." Makoto thanked them.

"I'm glad it went okay." Nagana agreed.

"If they didn't step up, pretty sure you'd be quelling a mass otaku riot right now." IF mentioned.

"That was so embarrassing. I'm never doing something like that again." Uni said, "But I do feel that we got a lot of Shares out of it, so it wasn't a total waste. Back to Lastation I go!"

"We should go home too, Rom. Ozaki is gonna be so proud, he might buy us a new game!"

"Ehehe…"

"Oh… Everyone's going home?" Nepgear said disappointed.

"Stop making that pouty face. It's not like I want to, but… I have my own things to do. Bye." Uni replied and walked towards the exit.

"Bye-bye, Miss Nepgear…" Rom waved at her.

"Stupid Rom, don't say bye to her! C'mon, we're leaving!" Ram grabbed her hand and walked out the exit.

"And there they go again…" Nepgear muttered.

"Don't be upset, you'll see them again." Kotomi reassured and patted her back.

"What will you do now? You have all the Mascots." Nagana asked.

"It's time for us to go back to Planeptune and come up with our next plan of attack." IF decided.

"I'm sure you all will succeed." Makoto stated, "Please, be safe."

"We will, thank you." Nepgear replied, "We'll be going now…"

* * *

The group stayed the night at one of the hotels before making their way out of Leanbox, but, as they were getting ready to leave Nepgear's N-Gear started ringing. "Oh, Histoire's calling me… Hello, this is Nepgear."

"Greetings, Nepgear. Where are you right now?" Histoire asked.

"Leanbox. We got the Mascot's help, and we were about to head back to Planeptune."

"I see. I apologize for asking you to change your plans, but can you take a trip elsewhere first?" Histoire said, "The island off the west coast of Planeptune is currently under siege by ASIC troops. Saito sent Moronobu over to investigate, but he may need some assistance."

"That tiny island? Why would they attack there?" IF questioned.

"Maybe there's something there that they want?" Kotomi asked.

"It is merely my assumption, but I believe they plan to build a new base of operations there." Histoire hypothesized, "If they do, it will become a very real threat against Planeptune and our Shares."

 **"The boy was right...ASIC would take the Shares by force? They really did change."** V's message read.

"Understood! We're on our way!" Nepgear stated and hung up.

* * *

After a long trip back, the group arrived back in the forests of Planeptune. They were going through them on their way to a town near where ASIC were supposed to be. "According to Histoire, there should be a town nearby…" Nepgear said as she carefully followed behind Kotomi. IF and V were leading the way.

"There! That's it!" Kotomi said and stepped on a stick by accident, the sound of it snapping was heard followed by a knife going flying towards her. V quickly intervened and deflected it with his sword.

"Oh...sorry, you scared me." a voice said and Moronobu hopped down from one of the trees. He had his Assault Rifle across his back. "I had a feeling that you four would be my backup."

"How has it been going? Where's ASIC?" IF asked, Moronobu motioned for them to follow. They walked off in a certain direction.

"I know where they're trying to set up their headquarters, ASIC sent a lot of troops over here, I've been fighting for a while now, the village near here was almost destroyed but I took care of them. I'm glad you showed up, you'll be a big help in these fights."

"Show us where they're setting up the HQ." Kotomi stated and Moronobu nodded and started sprinting.


	78. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

The group followed Moronobu through a cave that turned out to be a dungeon, after they went through the entrance, the cave turned into a sort of database. Numbers flew across the air and a blue path lit the way where they were supposed to go. A few monsters were hopping around but, with the power of all five people, they didn't stand a chance.

They made it to the end of the dungeon and saw a familiar someone. "Ugh! This is really pissing me off. Why is it taking so long to smash some dinky, backwater village!?" Linda shouted, "Dammit… It's my big chance to lead a group of my own minions, but these guys are total losers!"

IF sighed at the sight, "Wow. You again? This is starting to get old."

Linda's shoulders slumped, "I know that bored, tomboy voice…" she muttered and turned around, "It's you broads! Don't you think you've done enough?"

"You're the one controlling the minions here? You got a promotion?" Kotomi asked.

 **"So we can't call her Underling anymore…? Pity."** V's message read.

"It'd be silly if her underlings called her Underling, wouldn't it? Captain Underling? Underleader…?" Nepgear pointed out.

"Grrr… Stop joking, dammit! You broads know just how to piss me off. Time to face the music!" she shouted and held her hand up. Darkness formed in the air and ducked down beneath the ground, a figure slowly grew out of it and took the form of a large monster. Red eyes shined through the darkness as it fully formed.

The monster was the same as the black Ancient Dragons, except its skin was all dark stone. It had the wings, claws, tail, and head of a dragon. The stones on its body were so sharp that you could get a cut just by gently touching it.

"This pattern really needs something new to keep it fresh. Let's just get rid of her idiot followers." IF stated as her Qatar's slid from her sleeves, Kotomi's gauntlet appeared in her hand while Nepgear transformed, Moronobu took his assault rifle from his back and V took his sword and took out his pistol from his side.

"This is a fearsome foe, be careful." Moronobu advised.

"Don't need to tell me that." Kotomi said, she saw the stones on the monster and knew that she couldn't advance on it directly, her and IF had the disadvantage for this fight.

V, Moronobu, and Nepgear all aimed and fired on the monster, who held its arms up and blocked the bullets and Nepgears blast. It quickly flew towards them, despite it's large size. Nepgear flew above the monster while everyone else darted away. As the monster smashed its arm onto the ground, Kotomi and IF ran towards it and attacked its arm, but both of their weapons bounced off its stony scales. The monster swung its arm towards them, but V and Nepgear quickly intercepted it and blocked the attack. They were pushed back from the strength of the hit.

Moronobu continued to fire upon the monster, he ran out of ammo and quickly exchanged clips, but he dodged out of the way from the monsters fireball. He rolled across the ground and switched out to his pistol and aimed at it again, he fired a couple bullets into it until it shot another fireball out of its mouth. He got up and moved out of the way again, everyone regrouped together.

"This isn't good, none of our weapons are phasing it!" Nepgear said.

"As long as it has the stony skin, we won't be able to damage it." Moronobu advised, "We have to take that out first."

Kotomi looked over at the monster and studied it, the way the monster moved and attacked reminded her how the Jabberwock fought, it was fast and powerful along with a thick skin to block some of the damage. All they needed to do was break through it, "I have a plan, Nepgear, you fly above the monster and hit it with as many blasts as you can, V and Moronobu, you provide cover fire, IF, you and I have the dangerous part, we're fighting that thing head on, one false move and we're dead."

"You plan to break through its stony hide? A difficult task, but can be accomplished." Moronobu stated and nodded. "Understood."

Nepgear nodded and flew into the air while V looked at Kotomi, he stared at her for a couple seconds before nodding and stepping back with Moronobu, Kotomi and IF stood up and got into their battlestances, Kotomi summoned one of her daggers in her other hand, "Let's go!"

Kotomi and IF dashed forward towards the monster, Nepgear already started firing above, aiming towards its head, while V and Moronobu started firing bullet after bullet towards the monsters side. All the bullets bounced off its stone scales while Kotomi's dagger bounced off harmlessly, the monster swung its arm in front of it in an attempt to hit the girls but they jumped over it. Kotomi balled up her fist and punched the dragon in its gut, but her gauntlet bounced off the stones just like the other weapons. Before the dragon could retaliate, it stumbled forward from Nepgears blast, it looked up at her and growled before jumping into the air, it's huge wings flapped once, causing gusts to blow towards Nepgear, she held her arms in front of her face and slowly flew back from it. When she put her arms down and opened her eyes, she saw the dragon rushing towards her. She quickly flew out of its path, but the monster stopped abruptly and swung its arm toward her, she gasped and held her gunblade up to block, when its arm connected she flew down towards the ground and smashed hard. The air in her lungs left her body as she coughed. The dragon quickly flew down towards her, ready to stomp down.

V and Kotomi dashed forward as fast as they could, Nepgear looked up at the dragon and closed her eyes. Kotomi wasn't fast enough, but when she looked over at V, she saw him get a burst of speed and rushed over, it was the fastest she ever saw him run. He snatched Nepgears arm and pulled her out of the way before the dragon could stomp down, once it did, however, the collision caused V to lose his footing and collapse, he landed on his back and held Nepgear close to him to block the shrapnel, he gritted his teeth in pain as one of its scales shot into his leg, he punched the ground next to him out of frustration.

The dragon looked over at the two and started to slowly stomp towards them, Kotomi dashed forward and summoned another dagger, she jumped up and attempted to stab the monster in the back, but her daggers on bounced off while the dragon continued moving towards Nepgear and V. "Dammit...dammit!" she shouted and stabbed the monster more, but it kept bouncing off. Kotomi pulled her fist back as fire ignited and punched the monster in the same spot, this time fire shot into it, the monster roared in pain as a response and swung its body around, Kotomi was hit by its leg and shot out of the way.

Nepgear caught her breath and opened her eyes, she saw her on top of V and looked down at his leg, seeing the scale inside and blood leaking out. She looked over and saw Kotomi laying on the side as IF and Moronobu resumed fire on the monster, she got off of V. "What do we do? Nothing is working on it." V looked at her and pointed at his leg, "You want me to pull it out?" V nodded.

Nepgear slowly nodded and grabbed the scale, she got a firm hold and, in one pull, she pulled the scale out of V's leg, he shouted in pain and slammed the ground again, this time making a dent in the ground. He looked over at Kotomi and saw her slowly getting to her knees, the dragon stomped over to her and raised its foot up to stomp on her.

Kotomi's eyes shot open and a smile grew across her lips, she quickly got out of its way and smiled up at it as it stomped down, she tilted her head, "Oh, you're a big one huh?" she said and quickly jumped on its leg to dodge its next attack, the monster straightened its leg out in response, but Kotomi already hopped off of its leg and punched the monster in the eye. It roared in pain and covered its face as she flew over and landed behind it. "Nepgear, give that to me, please." Kotomi instructed, she held her hand out as Nepgear flew towards her. Once she handed the scale to her, Kotomi smiled. "Thank you." she said in a higher pitched voice and turned back towards the monster, it recovered from its temporary blindness and glared over at Kotomi. It roared and stomped towards her, Kotomi smiled and ran towards it as well.

Once it front of each other, the dragon swung its arm down to attack, she phased over to the left and jumped into the air, she stabbed the monsters arm with its scale and peeled more of the scales off, blood stained her clothes as she peeled them off, one by one. The monster threw her aside and roared in pain, Nepgear took the advantage and dashed towards it, summoning her gunblade in the progress, she stabbed the monster in its exposed spot, making it roar in pain again. Kotomi collected the scales on the ground and put them together and used fire to weld them together, after welding them all together she had made a sword out of the scales.

After the monster had shook Nepgear off, it glared over at Kotomi and roared at her. Kotomi looked over with the scale sword in her hand and ran towards it, the monster shot a fireball out at her, Kotomi sidestepped to the left and jumped on its arm. She hopped off and stabbed the monster in the eye with the sword, making it roar in pain then punched it deeper into its skull. The monster roared again and started to collapse. It disappeared into little clusters after Kotomi jumped off. She gave a deep breath and laughed again. "Ahahahahahah! Another being added to the list."

Kotomi looked back at the others, V was using Nepgear and IF's shoulders to stay on his feet. Moronobu was watching Kotomi, but he didn't change his expression. "Kotomi? Is...something wrong?"

Kotomi focused on him, "Oh, there's nothing wrong." she said and walked over to him, she stopped right in front of him and they stared eye-to-eye. "Do... you think there's something wrong with me?" she asked and tilted her head at him. Moronobu stared at her before looking at the others.

"It's hard to explain, think of it as a backup plan." IF said and Moronobu looked back at Kotomi.

"Understood." he said and turned back, "It seems that-" he was cut off as Kotomi wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close, Moronobu's eyes slowly drifted down to her arms, "..."

"Why aren't you showing emotion…? C'mon, show me something, please?" Kotomi pleaded before she turned him around and put her arms around his neck, "Please?" she asked again and tilted her head.

"..."

"K-Kotomi… knock it off…" IF stated and Kotomi looked over at her and stuck her tongue out.

"No-one's any fun…" she muttered and she blinked a couple times and looked at Moronobu again, she let go of him and backed away. "Sorry."

"You're… back to normal, yes?" he asked and she nodded.

"Kotomi… that other side of you is...different."

Kotomi scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I'll try to keep it contained…" she apologized and gave a nervous laugh.

Nepgear looked around the area, "Hey, did anyone see where Underling went?" she asked, causing everyone else to look around.

"Ran away, like usual." IF said, "Moronobu, is that it?"

"Yes, that's all that was needed." he replied and put his assault rifle over his back again, "Thank you all for your help." he said and turned, "I must head back to Planeptune and report this to Saito, might I suggest doing the same with Shizuki or Histoire?"

"Yeah, We should do that." Kotomi stated.

* * *

After a small trip back to Planeptune, the group noticed how most of the soldiers in Planeptune disappeared. Moronobu's assault rifle disappeared on his back as he stepped into the city and kept walking, like he didn't care if the soldiers were still around or not.

Everyone went up to the living area in the Basilicom. It didn't look different, except that Shizuki, and Saito weren't in the area, but Histoire was. "We're home, Histoire!" Nepgear announced.

Histoire flew out towards them and smiled at the sight of them. "Welcome back, all of you. That must have been quite the adventure for you." she stated, IF and Nepgear helped V into the living room and set him on the couch.

"Just like you asked, we've secured the help of all the nations' Mascots." IF stated.

"So I can sense. Also, with the Shares you have regained, we have been creating a new Sharicite."

IF's face turned into a serious expression, "Once that's made…"

"Correct. We can once again attempt to rescue the CPUs."

Hearing this, Kotomi smiled. "Yes!"

V leaned back, gave sigh of relief, and smiled.

"This time, I won't fail…" IF stated in determination.

Nepgear held her hands together and frowned a little bit, she remained silent. _I hope this is enough… I couldn't do anything before… Not even the CPUs could win… or Hikan…_ she thought, _I mean, I feel stronger now, but still…_ "Umm… Please wait a moment!"

Kotomi looked back at Epgear and saw a blue glow resonate from her, she was worried the next rescue attempt. "Nepgear, it's alright. We'll succeed this time. We'll make sure of it."

"Um, the other CPU Candidates… Maybe we should have them come with us, too…"

"Was that not already part of the original plan?" Histoire asked.

"They all refused. It'd be a waste of calories to traipse all over trying to get them to agree now." IF stated.

"I guess, but…"

IF's phone rung shortly after, when she took her phone out to see who it was, "It's the Guild." she said and answered it, "Hey, what's up?" she spoke out, "Huh? You're kidding!? Okay. Okay, got it."

"What is it?" Kotomi asked.

"ASIC activity in Lowee exploded. Almost all of the Shares were stolen away."

"That many!? Absurd… What could have happened there?" Histoire questioned.

"They didn't say, they didn't have time. It must've happened out of the blue."

"What about Rom and Ram!? Are they alright?" Kotomi demanded an answer.

"Weren't you listening? The Guild hardly has any info."

"I cannot be certain, but if so many Shares were taken, the CPUs will present some serious side effects." Histoire stated.

"Oh, no…" Nepgear muttered. Kotomi clenched her fists and looked at the ground.

"This must take priority, despite it being a different nation. It may impact our overall strategy." Histoire explained, "Creating the Sharicite will take some time, so I ask that you all go and investigate this incident."

"Definitely." IF quickly responded, "Everyone, we're heading out."

"I hope Rom and Ram are alright…" Nepgear muttered.

V attempted to get up, but he quickly grunted and fell to one knee, Kotomi dashed over and quickly caught him, "Careful, big guy. You've done enough." she said and helped him back on the couch, "Stay here and heal. We'll be fine." V looked at her and shook his head, then tried to get up again, but failed.

"We don't have time for this, we have to move!" IF ordered, Kotomi looked back at her with a glare.

V grabbed her arm and pulled her back, **"As you wish, I shall remain here. But, please, be safe. All of you."** His message read, Kotomi smiled at him.

"We will."

"I'll contact Shizuki to see if she can come up and heal him, please, make haste you three." Histoire stated as the three girls turned towards the exit.


	79. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

The three girls rushed over to Lowee as fast as they could and walked into the Basilicom.

"Hello?" Nepgear called out and shuffling was heard, Ozaki came out from around the corner with rolls under his eyes and his hair was messy.

"Thank the CPUs… it's you three." he said.

"What happened to you? You don't look so good." IF stated and walked over to him, Ozaki placed his hand on his head.

"Sorry, I haven't slept for the last two days." he said, "ASIC was doing work behind the scenes, as soon as we let our guard down…"

"Things haven't been going your way…" Kotomi said.

"What about Rom and Ram? Are they doing okay?" Nepgear asked and, as if on command, Ram came around the same corner.

"No… We're not, dummy…" Ram stated, she was more pale this time and also looked tired.

"Ram, where's your sister?"

"Sleeping. She's asleep more than she's awake, ever since that day."

" _That_ day? What day? What's going on here, exactly?" IF questioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it… I don't know. We just lost a great deal of Shares. Now this…" Ozaki answered.

"We should investigate the cause, then-"

"IF, shut up." Kotomi interrupted, "Rom and Ram's health is my objective for now, then Lowee."

"She's right. Rom and Ram's health comes first." Nepgear agreed.

"Huh?" Ram was caught off guard by the sudden statement.

"I don't care what I have to do, if I have to get the Shares myself, I'll do it." Kotomi made sure, "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"And if the Shares are taken again?" IF questioned.

"...Ozaki? Do you have the equipment needed to craft Sharicite here?" Nepgear asked, Ozaki stared at her with tired eyes.

"Yeah, all Basilicoms have them. I know how to make one, but why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to make one for Rom and Ram. Even if it's just a little bit, it'll have to do something." Kotomi answered.

IF sighed, "Fine. Not like you'd change your mind, anyway…"

"Can you really save Rom…?" Ram asked, both Nepgear and Kotomi looked over at her and smiled.

"Not just her. We're doing it for you, too." Kotomi reassured.

"We'll go get some Shares right away, okay?" Nepgear also reassured and they looked between each other and nodded.

"Wait…" Ozaki stated, "I...I can't have you help us again…"

"Don't worry about it. We want to help."

"I know, but I still have to look at the political standpoint of Lowee. Someone not from Lowee helping in our affairs puts us at a global disadvantage, and…"

"So you think we can just sit and watch them suffer!?" Kotomi snapped, "I don't know what happened to you, but last time I checked, Hikan wanted the nations to help each other with any problem, no matter how big or small. Did you forget about that!?"

"Kotomi!" Nepgear grabbed her shoulders. _What do I do? Kotomi's getting too angry, if that other side of her comes out then she'll be in big trouble…_ "Please, Ozaki. There must be something that we can do."

Ozaki fell silent while his eyes were closed. "Hikan…" he muttered his name and shot his eyes open. "You're right, how stupid can I be… Listen, I'll allow it, but you must state that it's for Lowee only." he explained, "Although, it could be a problem since some-"

"Accept it! C'mon, stop talking and save Rom! Please!" Ram begged.

Ozaki looked over at her and closed his eyes. "Ram…"

"It's a deal, we'll go get some Shares! Come on, Kotomi!"" Nepgear said and took Kotomi's hand and ran out the door.

"I...wasn't finished."

"It's hard to believe...I never thought that Kotomi and Nepgear would be so confident in these things. They've definitely grown together." IF stated.

"I'm glad that her and Nepgear were that confident in convincing me… Not only did they want to help Rom and Ram, but they are going with Hikan's words, going out of their own way to help others. Just like he did…"

* * *

Kotomi and Nepgear did as much as they could, managing to achieve a decent amount of Shares. At least, that's what Nepgear thought. The two of them were making their way back to the Basilicom now.

"We got some Shares back. I just hope it's enough…" she said.

"It should be, we did so many quests." Kotomi agreed, "Let's just hope they don't get stolen again."

"Yeah." Nepgear said, she looked by Kotomi and blinked, "Wait… look over there."

Kotomi looked back and saw someone sitting in an alleyway between two buildings, it was a man that had dirty blonde hair and wearing all black, he didn't look to be old or anything from the back. And he was talking to three other men.

"Thanks for the wait. Here's the uber-popular, supreme emulator chip you wanted." the dirty blonde said, and produced the chip. One of the guys smiled in excitement.

"Oh no he didn't! Gimme three!" he stated.

"Sweet! Now I can play that one game online without all that stupid DRM crap holding me back!"

"So sick, bro! I don't want to be left out, so I'm getting one to fit in with the hip crowd."

"Hey, hey. No pushing. We got plenty for everyone." the dirty blonde told them, "And make sure you tell your friends who don't have one yet that they should come get one from me."

"So that's what it is…" Kotomi muttered and walked over to the alleyway. "Hey!"

The dirty blonde looked behind him and saw Kotomi walking over. He tensed up when he saw them, "Uh… crap… it's her and the CPU Candidate… I heard about them from the others…" he said, he turned his full body around towards her. He had brown eyes and a small marking above his lip. "W-What can I do for you?"

"So, you're the one going around selling more of these chips to people?" she asked and looked at everyone there, "This is a disgrace to true gamers, have to use cheats in order to beat games."

"Screw this, we're outta here." one of them said and turned, the dirty blonde looked back at them.

"Wait!"

Kotomi put her hand on his shoulder, making him tense up even more. "You're member of ASIC… but since you're a first, I'll let you go. But, give us those chips."

"..."

"Please? You don't need to work for ASIC." Nepgear attempted to persuade.

"I...I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kotomi asked.

"I...I just can't!" he said and shoved her back, then took off running.

"Hey! Stop!" Kotomi shouted.

"We can't let him to distribute any more of those!" Nepgear said, "Come on, Kotomi!"

"Right behind you." Kotomi said back and the two ran off after the boy.

* * *

The boy led Nepgear and Kotomi to the west of Lowee, they ran far enough away that no snow was on the ground, they were up on a hill with the city of Lowee behind them. There was only fields that led down towards the other side of the hill.

The boy kept running until he stopped beside a nearby house next to a river, on his other side was a couple trees, he was trying to get some air from all the running. He looked back and still saw Kotomi and Nepgear running towards him, "Please, just let me go." he said and turned his full body towards him.

"Just give us the chips and you can go." Nepgear said and the boy shook his head.

"Please…you don't understand." he said and gulped. "If…if you won't let me go… then I'll have to force you!" he said and took a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at them.

Kotomi summoned a dagger and quickly stepped in front of Nepgear. The boy fired a bullet and Kotomi deflected the bullet. "Stop! You're making this harder then it needs to be."

"I told you to let me go! I can't give you the chips!"

"Why? Just make this easy!" Kotomi shouted back, Nepgear looked over and gasped.

"Kotomi!" she shouted and tackled her out of the way, more gunfire was heard as a bullet went right over Nepgear and Kotomi. Nepgear got back up and helped Kotomi to her feet. "We have another problem, look." Nepgear pointed over to where the bullet came from, Kotomi got up looked over, what she saw caused her jaw to drop.

"No way…" she muttered as someone came out from the trees.

* * *

Away from all the criminal acts and violence, Yagi was walking through the streets of Lastation. He cut himself off from ASIC saying that he was going on a break, Uka, as first, didn't want it to happen, Sanjiro, on the other hand, didn't mind it. Akatsu told him that he could take as much time as he needed. Now, Yagi wanted to catch up on his lost time with Uni, but she wasn't answering his texts or his calls, it's been a couple days since they've seen each other. He had been trying to handle most of the work at ASIC while Sanjiro trained the newcomers and Uka, supposedly, working; but she usually watches Sanjiro train the newer soldiers and was constantly trying to get into a intimate relationship with him, despite that he keeps stating that he's married.

 _It pains me to know that the CPUs are still held captive, I can't change Masters mind. No matter what I do…_ Yagi thought, I _can't keep this secret with Uni forever… if she finds out about this, she'll hate me… I don't want that, but what else do I deserve? I captured her sister._

While Yagi was going through his thoughts, he finally got something to go through his phone. He took it out and looked at the message, it was from Uni: **"Geez, don't you know that I have my own things to do too?"**

"Sorry, we haven't seen each other in a while and I wanted to meet up and talk a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

After a couple minutes, Yagi got a response, **"I guess, if you want…we can meet up...somewhere…"**

 **"We can walk around the cliffs near the abandoned resorts together, I'll meet you at your favorite gun store."**

As soon as Yagi sent it, he put his phone in his pocket but quickly took it back out from the immediate response: **"Sweet! See you there!"**

Yagi put the phone back in his pocket and started to walk over to the gun store he was talking about, Uni would always want to go in there when they were around, even if she didn't buy anything, she liked browsing and telling Yagi about the various weapon types and different attachments.

After a short walk, Yagi saw Uni outside the store. She looked a little down about something, but once she looked over the look on her face turned into a look of annoyance, "You're late!" she shouted and crossed her arms.

Yagi smiled, "I didn't expect to see you here so fast." he said as an excuse and went up to her.

"Well… You mentioned the store and…"

"Yeah, I know. I know you get excited when I mention this place." he looked at the door, "You want to go in?"

Hearing this, Uni's smile returned. "Of course!" she said, grabbed his hand, and pulled him in. Uni already looked and saw all the weapons on the walls and the cases.

"Well if it isn't Uni!" the owner sat behind the counter with a magazine in his hands, "Browsing or buying?"

"Just browsing is all." Uni answered and the owner set his magazine aside.

"If you need help, let me know. Although, I won't expect it!" he said and walked into the back. "Oh!" he came back out, "New stock just came in, set up on the shelves over there." he said and pointed over to the other side of the store. Yagi looked over and saw new guns set up on shelves. Uni smiled in excitement as she pulled on Yagi's hand.

"Come on!" she said and pulled him over. She looked at the new guns on the wall, "I never had one of these before… I only used them in games…"

"That one?" Yagi said and pointed at one of them.

"Yeah, that's the XM8." Uni said, "It's design is based off of one of my other weapons I have on my wall, you know, the G36?"

"What's the difference between the two?"

"Not really much, honestly. It's just an enhanced version of the G36, other then that they're the same gun. I think the G36 looks cooler though" Uni said, "If I had enough credits, I would get it…"

"You want me to buy it for you?" Yagi asked, Uni looked at him with a blushed face.

"You…you would?"

"Of course." he said and looked back at the register, the owner was sitting near it again and was reading his magazine. "Sir, can you come here real quick?"

The owner looked over at them, stood up, and walked over. "What can I do for you?"

"How much for this one?"

"The XM8? Thirty-five thousand."

"I'll take it." Yagi reached into his pocket and pulled out close to a hundred thousand credits. Both Uni and the owners eyes lit up in confusion.

"How...how do you have that much…?" Uni asked him, Yagi looked at her.

"What? I have a job too, you know." he said and distributed thirty-five thousand and handed it to the owner. The owner couldn't help but smile.

"Alright!" he said and took the gun off the shelf and handed it to Yagi, "Here you are."

Yagi took the gun and turned back to Uni and held it out to her. Uni stared at him a blinked once before reaching for the gun, her hands were shaking as she reached for it. Once she grabbed ahold of it, she took it and held it in her hands. Yagi smiled at her, "Well?" he asked.

"Y-Yagi… Th-th-th…" she couldn't piece together the words.

"Don't worry about it." he said, "Come on, I want to show you where I'm talking about."

Yagi took Uni to the cliff overlooking the ocean. While walking to the cliffs Uni was talking about the various stats and attachments on the XM8. Once they made it, Yagi took a seat on the cliffside looking out at the ocean, the smell of it blew through the air while the sun's rays glistened off the waves. Uni was standing behind Yagi looking out at the ocean as well. She kept taking glances at him while looking out, she couldn't believe that Yagi bought the gun for her. He had no reason too, but he did it anyway.

"H-Hey. Yagi?"

"Hm?"

"I...I wanted to say… Th-thank you…" she said and Yagi looked back at her.

"Don't worry about it." he said and patted the ground next to him, Uni went over and sat down next to him. "How's everything been going? You been doing alright?"

"Yeah. ASIC did a real number on Lastation." Uni said and smirked, "Not like they stood a chance against me, though."

"They never stood a chance against you, huh? You must be very powerful." Yagi stated, "Then again, you are the CPU Candidate."

"You don't think I'm strong?" Uni said with a glare.

"No, not at all. It's just...you know, the CPU's were captured by ASIC."

Uni's glare turned into sorrow, "...I know." she said and clenched her fists on her dress. "I...I always thought that I would be a burden if I went with them that day. That's why I'm working so hard to become stronger." Yagi stared at her and blinked once, "One day, Nepgear will come here asking for me to join them. I know she will, and when she does, I'm not losing to her. I'll be stronger."

Yagi smiled and closed his eyes, "You two made up, that's good."

Uni blushed, "N-No! It's not like that! We...just helped each other! Yeah, that's it!"

"There's no need to hide anything from me, Uni. I'm not gonna laugh or make fun of you for it."

"W-Well…" Uni trailed off, Yagi wasn't wrong; Uni showed him almost everything she liked and he showed fascination in it. He wanted to know more about the many varieties of things Uni liked, whether it be the type of weaponry she favored, the games she played, or even the spots she likes to go. He never once laughed at her or questioned why she liked the things, he just accepted it.

"Uni. You are the reason why I'm still here. The struggles I had were too challenging, I couldn't have went on much longer…then I met you."

Uni stared at him in silence as he explained his situation. "Yagi... It's...not just my sister that I'm working so hard to get stronger for…"

"There's another reason?" Yagi asked, Uni nodded and blushed more. "What is it?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"I...don't know what it is."

"You idiot." she stood up, turned, and crossed her arms.

"Uni…" Yagi stood up and turned his body towards her, "S-Sorry…"

Uni turned quickly and pulled herself into Yagi, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm doing it to protect you, too." she stated.

"To protect...me?"

"O-Of course… Y-You're a member of this nation...too." Uni said, "Someday, I'll be the CPU of Lastation, and...I-I-I...want you...to be there with me."

Yagi wrapped his arms around her, she looked at him. "Uni… thank you." he said and pressed his lips to hers, Uni shook on the spot but quickly relaxed herself as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 _ **TheSaintAsaassin.**_ **Don't worry, I know what you mean by other Authors dismissing the main OC on their stories and I'm glad to hear that you liked _The Journey._ I'm not throwing away Hikan; you don't have to worry.**

 **Other then that, I hope that relieves other peoples thoughts as well, Hikan isn't being dropped from the story. It'd be a little weird if Hikan was not shown again, this story is called _Hikan's Re;Birth_ after all! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	80. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Kotomi and Nepgear stood side-by-side by the person who walked out of the trees. Kotomi's hands were shaking. "How…" she muttered, "How are you alive!?"

Viper dropped his sniper to the side, he kept his same serious look as he walked towards them. "I'm someone who will accomplish their mission, no matter the cost." he looked at Nepgear, "Nepgear, I advise you to leave. You don't need to be a part of this."

Nepgear shook her head and stepped in front of Kotomi, "No! I'm not letting you take Kotomi!" she said and held her arms out.

"If you plan on getting in my way, then so be it." he said and cracked his knuckles. He looked over at the boy, "Take care of the CPU Candidate, the red haired girl is mine."

The boy gulped and nodded, he reached for his side and a scabbard with a sword appeared, he took it from his side and gave the most serious look he could, but it looked pretty pathetic. "U-Understood."

Nepgear summoned her saber while Kotomi's gauntlet appeared on her hand and a dagger appeared in her other hand. Viper looked at both of them before looking at the boy, he nodded and the boy dashed forward towards Nepgear, she quickly turned towards him and parried his strike, driving his blade to the side and she sliced at him, slicing his chest and causing him to shout in pain. He stumbled back and held his chest.

Viper shook his head, "Come on, boy. You have power in your veins! Use it!"

"I...I don't want too!"

"You don't have a choice." Viper said and the boy shouted in pain again, causing Kotomi to look at the boy with Nepgear, the boy fell back on the ground and was holding his head. He was shouting and his voice was changing pitch from high to low. He rolled around on the ground until he got on all fours and coughed.

Kotomi gritted her teeth and shot her gaze towards Viper, "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing of the sort, just pushed him a little." he answered, Kotomi looked back and saw the boy slowly getting to his feet, he had his head down so you couldn't see his face. Once he was back up, he slowly raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot and he had black veins going around his face, his teeth were more sharp and he was breathing heavily. His arms had the same veins going down towards his hands, which had sharp claws on them. He looked at Nepgear and shouted a deep roar, he ran towards Nepgear and held his arm in the air, his arm turned black as a large claw grew out of his arm and he swiped at Nepgear. Both Kotomi and Nepgear held their weapons up and blocked the attack. But they were knocked to the side and off their feet, they rolled on the ground and stopped almost ten feet away from the boy.

Viper walked over to the boy, "the Candidate is yours." he reminded and the boy roared again. Nepgear and Kotomi got to their feet and looked over at Viper and the boy.

"Nepgear, be careful with him. He's not going to be easy this time." Kotomi instructed, Nepgear nodded.

"Same for you, Kotomi." she replied and a bright light enveloped her.

Kotomi and Viper didn't wait, they dashed towards each other and punched each others fists. Kotomi side-stepped to the side and performed a spin kick, aiming for Vipers gut, but he moved out of the way and kicked at Kotomi's head, she quickly stopped her attack and veered out of the path from Vipers knee.

She attempted to throw a fast punch, but Viper easily drove it aside and kneed her in the gut. Then, he grabbed the back of her jacket and threw her aside, she rolled across the ground and stopped face down, he kicked her in the gut again, causing her to cough and hold her stomach. Viper bent over and picked her up off the ground. Kotomi quickly pushed his hands down and punched across the cheek, then jumped into the air and drop kicked him. Making him fall back to the ground, she quickly crawled over to him and started to punch him again and again. He kicked her off of him and got back to his feet.

Nepgear flew back to avoid the boys attack, she tried to block again but it only caused her to stumble back and drop her guard. His strength was too powerful to block, she had to resort to her own speed in order to dodge his attacks. The boy roared again and ran towards her, she waited for the right distance and, once he was in the spot, she quickly lashed out and slashed at his side. He grunted from the pain as Nepgear had a little bit of black blood dripped off her weapon. The boy quickly retaliated and swiped at her again, Nepgear didn't have time to dodge, she held her gunblade up and slid back from his attack, the boy dashed forward and slashed at her with his claws, Nepgear kept blocking and sliding back, the boy did one final slash and broke through her guard; making her gunblade fly out of her hand. Nepgear flew back to dodge his punch and flew into the air. She flew towards her gunblade and stretched her hand out towards it but she looked back and saw the boy zooming towards her, she flipped over him and turned to him, he stopped himself in mid-air and turned towards her too. Nepgear's expression turned to a look of shock, the boy had no means of flying like he was, but he was somehow flying right in front of her. Nepgear looked around him and saw her gunblade stick into the ground behind him, he wasn't going to let her get it easily. She looked at his how he was positioned and saw his defense, she couldn't fly over or under him with how his speed was and she couldn't charge him, he's got the positioned covered as well. She was going to need to trick him somehow.

Nepgear gulped as she took a serious look, _I can do this…_ she reassured herself and slowly flew down to the ground, the boy did the same. She took another deep breath and flew forward, the boy did the same and held his arm out, the dark claw slowly growing as he grew closer. Nepgear increased her speed and dashed forward, the boy swung his arm in front of him but Nepgear flew over him and kicked off the back of his head, increasing her speed and launching herself towards the gunblade, she was inches away from it until she felt something grab her foot, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked back and saw the boys hand on her foot, he was still back from where she kicked off of him, his arm had stretched and grabbed ahold of her foot, she was just fingertips away until the boy started pulling her back. She kicked his hand as an attempt to get him off, but he wasn't letting go.

The boy pulled her back to him and grabbed her arms, he crouched down on her to make sure she couldn't get away, Nepgear tried to get out of his grip but it was too strong, she kicked and shook but he wasn't getting off. The boy grabbed both of her arms in one hand and held his, now, free hand up, he pressed his fingers together to put each of his claws together, Nepgear shook on the spot before shaking her head, "No! I can't fall here!" She shouted at herself and forced her shoulder up, knocking the boy off of her. She quickly got up and dashed towards her gunblade, she grabbed it and quickly turned, the boy had already gotten up and was rushing towards her, she aimed and fired, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back, he landed on his back, rolled across, and stopped face down.

Nepgear looked over and saw Kotomi stuck on her knees struggling to hold back Vipers knife, it was edging closer and closer to her eyes. "Kotomi!" Nepgear shouted and dashed towards her, Viper glanced over and saw Nepgear and the boy lying on the ground.

"Looks like he wasn't cut out for it…" he muttered and pushed Kotomi back and dodged Nepgear's slash, "No matter. I'll take you both on." Viper took another knife out of his pocket while Nepgear helped Kotomi up.

"Thanks." Kotomi said and looked over at Viper, "I don't know how you're alive, but I'll make sure the job is done this time."

"Try your best, then."

Kotomi and Nepgear both charged towards Viper and sliced at him, Viper jumped over both of their attacks and slashed at Kotomi, making her dodge while Nepgear quickly swung at Viper again, he moved out of the way and kicked Nepgear's hand, knocking her sword up in the air and then dodged Kotomi's slashes, he side-stepped her stab and kicked behind her knee, knocking her to one. He dodged Nepgear's strike, and rolled across the ground to avoid her shot, he quickly got to his feet and launched himself at her, kneeing her across the cheek and then swung his heel around and kicked Kotomi's dagger out of her hand. Kotomi quickly retaliated and punched at Viper, he diverted her gauntlet away with his knife and held the other one at her throat, before he could attack again, Nepgear sliced at him from behind. He moved away from Kotomi but he was still hit from her blade, blood dripped from his side as he backed up, however, he showed no signs of in pain.

Kotomi summoned another dagger and dashed towards him, Viper thought that she was going to attempt a stab, but she let go of the dagger and tackled him. Driving the air from his lungs and made him drop both knives, he diverted her fist away and then elbowed her cheek. Knocking her off of him, he leaned back to dodge Nepgear's slash and then kicked her feet out from under her, she caught herself by flying up but he quickly pushed his attacks as he grabbed her ankle, pulled her down, then punched her across the cheek again. She flew back as Kotomi kicked at his head, hitting him and making him stumble forward, after Kotomi dashed for another attack, Viper turned and clotheslined her to the ground and punched her in the gut again. He turned and jumped back from Nepgear's slice and then was forced to dodge the next slashes, he pushed Nepgears hand away before she could slash again, he spun around once and kicked her back, then quickly advanced on her and delivered an uppercut.

Kotomi slowly got up and rubbed her head, she looked over and saw Viper elbow Nepgear's cheek, knocking her off her feet, she yelped when she hit the ground. Kotomi got up and summoned a dagger, she sprinted towards Viper, thrusting the dagger forward. Viper looked back and quickly stepped out of the way and held his knee up, Kotomi ran right into it. She spat out some spit in her mouth and held her stomach, Viper quickly kicked the back of her head, knocking her on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another knife, he crouched down and pressed the cold metal to the back of her neck. "That's enough playing around, Kotomi." he instructed, "Let me finish my job and take you in."

Kotomi gritted her teeth and pushed herself up, but Viper slammed his knee on her back, knocking her back down. "Gah!"

Nepgear got to her feet and looked over, "Kotomi!"

Viper grabbed Kotomi's jacket and hoisted her to her feet, he held the knife in front of her throat now. "Nepgear, take another step and she goes." he warned and pressed it against Kotomi's throat.

Kotomi grabbed Vipers arm and attempted to pry it off but he just tightened his grip. Kotomi gulped before shutting her eyes, _I need this other side of me to take over! Come on! Do it already!_

Viper eyed Nepgear down, finally she dropped her weapon to the side. "Alright, you win." she said, "Please, let her go."

"Not going to happen." Viper said, Kotomi then sprung into action. She smacked the back of her head against Vipers nose, making him lose grip on her and stumble back, Kotomi summoned a dagger and swung at Viper, she sliced him across the face, making him stumble back more, Kotomi then went for a stab. Viper grabbed her wrist and stopped her, but before he could retaliate he was stabbed from behind. He looked down and saw a sword poking through his stomach.

Kotomi gasped as she saw who was behind him, the same boy that Nepgear fought, he no longer had the black veins and his eyes were normal, he was breathing hard and he fell back. Viper walked back and pulled the sword out from behind him, "Wrong...choice, boy…" he muttered before falling to his knees.

Kotomi clenched her fists before slashing at V again, slicing his head clean off and sending it tumbling down the hill, Kotomi took a couple deep breaths and started to fall back, but Nepgear quickly caught her. "You alright?" She asked her, Kotomi nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You two…" the boy muttered, Kotomi and Nepgear looked down at him, he was looking at them with only one eye. "I'm… sorry, for what I did."

"All you had to do was give us the chips, man… we would've left you alone." Kotomi stated, the boy shook his head, tears formed in eyes.

"No… I couldn't. I...I just didn't want to die."

"What do you mean?"

"ASIC… the leader… he's putting viruses in our heads… he could kill us whenever he wanted…" the boy said, tears flowing down his cheeks, "Please. You have to stop him! Please!"

Kotomi crouched down and nodded, she wiped the tears from his face, "We will. Don't worry."

The boy stared at her before shutting his eyes, "No… I didn't want to die…!" he said as he opened both his eyes, they quickly went bloodshot as he stopped breathing, he was shaking the entire time but he quickly stopped as his body went limp.

Nepgear was silent, she turned away as tears went down her face. Kotomi stared at the boy for a couple seconds before closing his eyes. She got up and turned back to Nepgear, they both exchanged a hug, "This is horrible…" Nepgear said.

"Yeah. This is what V meant by ASIC didn't need them anymore… they can literally just kill them like that… we need to stop them."

* * *

Afterwards, Kotomi and Nepgear returned to the Basilicom, they walked through and went to Ozaki's quarters. IF and Ozaki turned back and saw both of them. "What happened to you two!?" IF demanded.

"We got the Shares. And we ran into Viper." Nepgear said.

"He's dead… I made sure of it…" Kotomi stated, she was hoping to see V around but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Kotomi, back before we fought, you said how was he alive? What does that mean?" Nepgear asked.

"It's… something that I didn't think I needed to tell…" Kotomi said and took a deep breath, "Let me explain…"

Kotomi explained to them when she first fought Viper in Lastation, "You fought him back in Lastation before we left? That's how you learned about your other personality?" IF summed up, Kotomi nodded.

"Yeah, but there's no way he's coming back now, what's worse is that ASIC is killing useless members."

"But the new chip? That's how we lost Shares?" Ozaki questioned, "The simple way… I never see the simple way…"

"Don't worry too much, we took care of it." Nepgear reassured.

Ram poked her head in after hearing the commotion, "What about Rom? What's gonna happen to her?" she demanded an answer, Kotomi turned back to her.

"It's alright Ram, we're going to make a Sharicite to help her." she reassured.

"So...she's gonna get better?" Ram asked her, Kotomi smiled and crouched down to her height.

"Yeah, she's gonna get better."

"Thank you!" Ram lunged at Kotomi and hugged her, Kotomi returned with her own hug. "Oh… Man, what a relief…"

* * *

As the rest of them were talking down below, there was more going on behind the scenes, specifically, another duo.

Linda had went through the door of Rom and Rams room, she looked around and smiled. "Tactical espionage entrance, success! All clear inside, boss."

"Good! H-Hrrm? Wait… My body seems to be stuck. I...don't think...I can fit…" a voice came from the hallway as a yellow part of something stuck intrough the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, I forget that you're a big dude. Why'd you want to come along this time, anyway?"

"Bwahahaha… It's obvious, no?" the voice said, "I heard the quiet snores of gorgeous young lady asleep in this very room!"

Hearing this sent chills down Lindas spine. "Uh, okay. Well, there is a kid sleeping, but…"

"Oooh! I simply must see her! Stare at her sleeping face! Why must I get stuck now!?" the voice said and tried to go through the door, but it wasn't making any sort of progress.

"This probably isn't your type of job, boss…"

"Aggggh, it's this foolish ceiling! I shall dole out an appropriate punishment for this!"

"Wh-Whoa! Boss, you're making way too much noise!"

Back down with the others, Ozaki was doing as much as he could to make the Sharicite. "C'mon, hurry it up, Ozaki! You're slow like a grandpa!"

"Calm down, Ram. I can't rush it… it's almost done… There. Done." he said and the glass shard he had started to glow, making a flash in the room.

"Yay! Finally!"

Ozaki gave a sigh of relief, "It should be enough to help her recover."

"Let's hurry to Rom's side, an-" Nepgear started saying, but everyone was caught off guard by the sudden quake that happened.

"What was that? It sounded like something happened in me and Rom's bedroom…" Ram pointed out.

"Then what are we doing standing here!? Let's go!" Kotomi stated and everyone ran towards their room.

Linda was shaking on the spot by what happened, the yellow being completely destroyed the ceiling. "Wh-What the hell, boss? Those broads are gonna know we're here!"

"A small price to pay for me to be able to leer at this beautiful young fruit… My, so lovely…!" it said, "Can I be the one to carry her out of here? Maybe gently massage the cowlick from her bedhead…?"

"Stoppit, boss! This is no time for you to live out your fantasies. We gotta do our thing and bounce!"

"Ah, yes, true. How rude of me. No matter. I will tend to her adorably messy hair later."

With all the commotion that was going on, Rom's eyes finally started to open."H-Huh…? A stranger…"

"Heeheehee… don't be scared, my sleeping beauty. Look deep into my eyes. Ever...so...deep…" the yellow being stated and a sound was heard.

"Your...eyes…? N-No… Waaaaaaah!" Rom stated and attempted to look away, but it was too late, her eyes glowed orange as her expression went blank.

"Good, good." the being said and looked at Linda, "Now then, be sure treat her well while in your care. She is my very special guest. Understood!? You're not to lay a single finger on my cutie pie, or you'll face my full wrath!"

Linda blinked a couple times as the being started bouncing away and left. "Dude, he'd be a real badass if he didn't have such...messed up tastes."

As if on cue, Ram and the others came through. "Rom!? Are you okay!?"

"Here comes the broad brigade, right on cue. Frickin' chore…" Linda muttered.

Kotomi clenched her fists upon seeing the scene. "What are you doing here? Get away from Rom, now!" Nepgear demanded.

"Yeah, okay. Feel free to convince her to leave my side, chumps."

Rom stood next to Linda, "Hug." Rom stated and hugged Lindas waist.

"Rom, what're you doing!? Don't hug our enemy, dummy!" Ram shouted.

"Enemy, huh? Let's test her out… Hey, brat. Everyone wants to see you beat the crap out of your enemy." Linda said.

"'Kay…" Rom said and held her hand out, her staff summoned in her hand and she held it towards Ram, a piece of ice shot out and hit Ram in the shoulder.

"Ow! Stoppit Rom, don't hit me!"

"Hahaha! Looks like the twerp sees you as her enemy now!" Linda pointed out.

"What'd you do this time?" IF demanded an answer.

"Brainwashing, duh. The brat was so weak without any Shares, it took hold right away."

"You…! ASIC stated that they would leave the Candidates alone!" Ozaki shouted, Linda only smirked.

"You think I care? Time for me to go and get the rest of your stupid nation's Shares. C'mon, brat!" Linda instructed, Rom turned to her.

"'Kay…"

Linda and Rom turned towards the exit that the yellow being went out of, Kotomi teeth were clenching so hard that they could break any second.

"Wait! Rom! Rooooom!" Ram pleaded and was about to give chase, but IF quickly grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, don't run after them, kid. Nothing we can do by chasing them without a plan."

"Fuck that!" Kotomi cursed and sprinted towards her, Ozaki quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Calm down!" he said and wrestled her to the ground, the look in Kotomi's eye changed as she glared at Ozaki.

"You want to die or somethin'? Huh!? Let me go!" she shouted and tried to get out of his grip.

"Lemme go!" Ram shouted and tried to get out of IF's grip.

"ROM!" both Kotomi and Ram shouted...


	81. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

It took all of them to pull Kotomi back into the Basilicom, they were forced to tie her down to a chair to stop her. "Kotomi, please calm down!" Nepgear attempted to persuade her, but that only riled up Kotomi more.

"You think I can just calm down when that little bitch took Rom!?" Kotomi shouted, "Let me out of here and I'll make sure that Underling can't take any more people!"

"It's no use, she's lost it." IF said and placed her hand on Nepgear's shoulder, "We need to think of a plan."

Ozaki had his head in his hand and was thinking, "I...may have an idea."

"What is it? Anything's better at this point."

"With what Underling said, the brainwashing took over easily because there wasn't any Shares, if we were to obtain more Shares for her then she may snap out of it." Ozaki explained.

"Would the Sharicite work?" Nepgear asked.

"There isn't any other option. It's the only thing we got."

Ram, who was silent the entire time suddenly perked her head up, "Okay, then we're done talking! C'mon, let's hurry up and find her!"

"I agree with Ram, get me out of these ropes and let's go find them!" Kotomi stated, IF looked back at her.

"I don't know. Maybe if you go back to your normal self, then we'll consider it."

"Ugggh. Sorry to break it to you, but there's no way I can go back while Rom is out there, you're stuck with me this way until we find her."

"Kotomi, we'll let you out, but don't go off on your own… please?" Nepgear pleaded, Kotomi looked at her and smiled.

"Fine, I won't." she agreed, Ozaki walked over and cut off the ropes, Kotomi got out of the chair and stretched.

"Before you two run off, it's too late to chase after them. They're long gone, let's gather info first and then go find them." IF instructed, Kotomi looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Mom…" she said and crossed her arms.

"We'll split off into groups. Nepgear and Kotomi, you take Ram with you and go out beyond Lowee. Ozaki and me will ask around here."

"Right."

* * *

After a couple hours of getting information, the group returned to the Basilicom at Ozaki's request.

"I have something, I was given a request to stop a rampaging CPU in town." Ozaki stated.

"They didn't wait at all, huh? Everyone ready?" IF asked, Kotomi cracked her knuckles and gave a gruesome smile.

"It's about time…"

"Yes, absolutely." Nepgear replied.

"Those dummies won't get away with what they did to Rom! Never, ever!" Ram shouted.

As the group were running out of the Basilicom, Linda was outside of the town, commanding Rom to destroy that section of the city before moving on to the upper part of the city. "Yeah, good girl! Destroy!" Linda commanded.

"Destroy...everything…" Rom obeyed as she held her staff out towards another portion of the town, she fired a bunch of ice spikes into the buildings, shattering the windows and nearly causing the building to collapse.

"Hahaha, this is awesome! Front row seat to watch a CPU blow up her own nation!"

"There you are!" Nepgear shouted as she ran up behind Linda, followed by the others.

"Ugh, it's the peanut gallery. Just when I was enjoying myself… Read the atmosphere, you idiots!"

"Oh, I'm reading it alright… It's telling me to kill that Underling, kill her now!" Kotomi stated and flashed one of her wicked smiles towards Linda.

"Gimme back Rom, or else!" Ram warned, Linda only smirked.

"Or else, what? You'll fight me? Okay, do your worst, shortstack." Linda said, "Just know that this kid is gonna act as my shield as soon as you try anything!"

The smile on Kotomi's face disappeared, "What a coward… You're really begging me to kill you, huh?"

"Try all you want, the runt isn't gonna let ya."

"Grrr…"

"Calm down, don't try to piss her off." IF said and held her arm out in front of Kotomi, then looked over at Nepgear, "You ready, Nepgear?"

Nepgear took the Sharicite out of her pocket, "Yes. Taaaaaake thiiiis!" Nepgear said and threw the Sharicite, the Sharicite glowed in the air just like it did back at the Basilicom.

Linda looked up and faked a surprised expression. "Oh shit, that's bright!" she said before smirking again. "Not. It was just a sparkle. Is that really all you got?"

Rom was floating in silence staring down at Nepgear and the others. "Please come back, Rom!" Nepgear pleaded.

"Tch! That was a bluff? You think you can reverse the brainwashing with a little pleading?"

"Ow… Waaaaaaaah!" Rom suddenly cried out, catching Linda by surprise, she looked up at her.

"Huh? Why're you screaming? Oh, come on. Don't tell me this is the _trying to come back_ cliche!"

"It's working! It just needs one last push!" Ozaki advised, Kotomi looked over at Ram.

"Ram, talk to her. You're the last we need." she told her, Ram looked back and nodded before looking up at Rom again.

She gave one of her bright smiles towards Rom, "It's me, Rom! Your super awesome twin sister, Ram! Say my name!"

The orange glow in Rom's eyes faded, revealing her normal pink power symbol eyes. "R-Ram…?"

"C-Crap. If she snaps out of it, the boss is gonna have my head…" Linda muttered. "H-Hey, we're leaving, brat! Hurry it up!"

As fast as it left, the orange glow quickly shined in again, "Urrgh… 'Kay…"

"Noooo! Wait, Rom!" Ram shouted and ran after them.

"It's on the verge of wearing off. We can't back down now!"

"You're damn right we're not!" Kotomi shouted and ran after Ram, the rest of the group quickly following after her.

* * *

Linda and Rom led the group deep into the forest to the west of Lowee. It had platforms similar to the dungeon in Planeptune where Kotomi, Nepgear, and IF first met V.

While, Kotomi and Ram were dealing with some of the monsters, Linda stopped in the deeper part of the forest, "*Pant, pant* Damn. I didn't think they'd have a way to reverse it so quick…"

Rom was beside her holding her head, "Wahhh…"

"Stop with the crybaby antics! Good-for-nothing brat…" Linda said then quickly perked up, "Oh, wait. I still have that… It's perfect for this scenario… I totally forgot about it thanks to all the commotion. Now, where'd I stick it…?"

"Don't move a muscle!" IF warned as Ozaki and herself aimed at Linda.

"Jeez, already!?"

Ram came up with Kotomi, who was breathing hard from anger, "Rom, get a grip!" Ram begged.

"We're here to take you home." Nepgear chimed in.

"Please, Rom…" Kotomi begged, a rare sight with her current personality.

"Ram… Kotomi… Miss Nepgear…" Rom muttered their names.

"Yeah, that's what you think! Brainwashing reinforcement, go! Check this thing out, twerp." Linda shouted and aimed some sort of device at Rom, she pressed a button on it and a dark mist shot out towards Rom.

"W-W-Waaaaaaah!" Rom cried in pain.

"Rom!" Both Kotomi and Ram shouted.

"That mist… it's the same thing they used on me!" Ozaki pointed out.

"Listen. Those broads are your enemies. Okay? En-e-mies. We kill our enemies. Got it?" Linda instructed.

"Oh…"

"Stop doing weird things to my sister!" Ram shouted and ran out in front of her and pushed Rom out of the way, making the mist hit her instead. "Gaaaaah!"

"The hell!? Don't get between us, brat!" Linda said and shoved Ram back.

"Dammit!" Kotomi cursed and was about to run towards them.

"Hey! Don't do anything rash!" IF shouted over, but Kotomi didn't hear her.

"Ram! Rom!" she shouted and ran out to both of them. "Are you two okay!? Speak to me!"

"Well, it ran out of energy… the hell happened? Don't tell me I used it for nothing…" Linda said.

Ram opened her eyes and had the orange glow in them as well. Both her and Rom looked at Kotomi in silence.

"..."

"..."

"Hey? You okay?" Kotomi asked, but was cut off abruptly when they both put their hands up to Kotomi's chest and fired something. Blood splattered out her back as she flew back towards Nepgear, blood escaping through her mouth as she flew past Nepgear and hit one of the trees. She flew down and collided with the ground with a thud.

"Kotomi!" Nepgear shouted and ran over to Kotomi.

"Huh? Wait a sec… Maybe… Hey, brats. Call me Boss Lady." Linda instructed.

"Boss Lady…"

"Give us a command, Boss Lady."

"You've got to be kidding!?" IF stated.

"Shit…" Ozaki muttered.

"Hahahaha! This is comedy gold! The idiot practically brainwashed herself!" Linda said, "Not only is the one broad dead, the others can follow suit! I couldn't have asked for a better result. Go and kill those broads!

"Yes, Boss Lady." Both Rom and Ram stated, Ram then transformed and stood beside Rom.

"Kotomi! Answer me!" Nepgear begged as she shook Kotomi, but all she did was lie on the ground, showing no signs of answering.

"Nepgear!" IF shouted and ran over to her, "Hey, we'll deal with Kotomi later. C'mon." IF said and pulled Nepgear up, but she refused to take her eyes of Kotomi. "She'll be fine, if she's as tough as I think she is then she'll get up."

Ozaki blocked one of their ice shards and was knocked back to IF and Nepgear. "Ozaki, what do we do?" Nepgear asked him.

"We'll have to force them into submission. We won't be able to do anything with the brainwashing right now." Ozaki said and held his sword up.

Nepgear took a nervous gulp then nodded, "R-Right. It might hurt a little, but we promise this will help you in the end, Rom and Ram!"

IF's Qatar's slid out from her sleeves as Nepgear started to transform, once finished she looked back at Kotomi. _Hang on, Kotomi…_ she thought before turning back to Rom and Ram.

"IF, Ozaki. Cover me." Nepgear said as her wings formed on her back and she flew into the air. IF looked up at her surprised, but quickly looked back when she saw Ozaki nod. Nepgear dashed towards Rom and Ram and swung horizontally, both of them held their staffs in front of them and blocked her slice, then quickly dropped the shield and shot a massive fireball at Nepgear, she quickly flew below it and landed on the ground. She aimed up at the twins and fired at them, making them shield the attack again, Ozaki ran up one of the nearby trees and jumped off of it. Aiming for their backs, Ram quickly turned and blocked his attack, causing Ozaki to fall back down to the ground, Ram turned again and aimed at Nepgear and fired a small fireball, who was still pressing her attack on Rom's shield. Ozaki came up and slashed it out of the air.

Nepgear stopped her attack and flew into the air again. She aimed and fired three quick shots towards Rom and Ram but they only blocked them again with their shield. Nepgear knew she had to break them apart somehow, it was a lot harder to fight without V or Kotomi. Ozaki and IF couldn't do much either because they couldn't fly. Nepgear remembered back during their sparring fights with each other; she was able to knock Rom away from Ram with a quick strike to the side. That was back when they didn't have their CPU forms, and Rom was still a little scared from fighting. She might not be able to do it now, but it was worth a try.

Nepgear looked at Rom and Ram and saw them staring directly at her, she held her gunblade up again. "Nepgear! Behind you!" Ozaki shouted up at her, Nepgear turned and saw a fireball flying towards her, she quickly dashed out of the way as it flew by towards Rom and Ram. Ram held her staff up and shot it aside; hitting a tree. Nepgear stopped and flew towards Rom and Ram, holding her blade out with both hands on the hilt. She sliced through Rom's shield and separated the two of them, then dashed towards Ram and swung her gunblade down. Ram held her staff up and blocked the hit, but flew down in response, where Ozaki was waiting. He held his leg back and swung it around, hitting Ram on the side and knocking her to the side.

Nepgear turned back to Rom and advanced on her, she swung her gunblade horizontally, forcing Rom to block her attack with her own shield, but the impact from the blade hitting the shield caused it to crack a little bit. Nepgear slashed one more time before aiming her gunblade, pointblank, and firing. Causing the shield to shatter and allow Rom to be hit by one of the blasts, she flew down towards the ground and landed with a crash, Nepgear quickly flew down and held her gunblade close to her neck, Rom returned to her normal form. "I'm sorry, Rom…"

Ozaki dashed towards Ram and dodged her first fireball and slashed away the other one, he slid under a third and quickly jumped back to his feet. He sliced at Ram with a quick slash, forcing her to block the attack, IF came up from behind Ram and sliced at her from behind. Ram quickly turned and blocked IF's attack before shooting a fireball back at Ozaki and flying in the air, IF jumped up and grabbed Ram's ankle, pulling her back down and holding her other Qatar at her throat. Ram kicked at IF, hitting her knee and making her fall off balance, before Ram could fly into the air again, Ozaki came up and kicked her on the back of the neck. Knocking her towards Rom and Nepgear. Once she landed near them, she returned to her normal form.

"Sharicite! Now!" IF ordered, Nepgear nodded.

"Got it. Come back to your senses!" Nepgear said and held the Sharicite out to them, it glowed in the air and advanced on Rom and Ram.

"Waaaaah! Ooooof… Urrghh… Miss Nepgear…?" Rom asked with her normal eyes again, only they had a little bit of tears welled up in them.

"Do you recognize us, Rom?" Nepgear asked, Ram stuck her head up while holding where Ozaki kicked her.

"Owwy… I get that you had to stop us, but did you have to be such a bully about it…?" She cried.

"Okay, this sucks all of a sudden. Stay and get clawed to shreds, run and get chewed to pieces…" Linda pondered.

Ozaki looked over with a menacing glare, "You will pay for what you did to them…" he said and turned his body towards her. Making her skin crawl.

"U-Uh…"

"You've made enough of a scene!" A voice shouted, everyone turned to where it was coming from as a giant being crashed onto the ground...


	82. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

"You've made enough of a scene!" A voice shouted, everyone turned to where it was coming from as a giant being crashed onto the ground. The being was a big, fat lizard, it had black sharp teeth in it's mouth with glowing green eyes, along with two black horns coming out the side of it's head. It was sitting on the ground with small hands and feet jutting out of its side, It's skin was all yellow. On its back was a big matching yellow disc tray with a giant disc inside.

"Whoa, here he comes! You broads are gonna answer to Sir CFW Trick now!" Linda shouted.

"Great, another weirdo…" IF muttered.

Nepgear came up beside IF and Ozaki, "This is just getting worse and worse…"

Linda walked up beside Trick, "U-Um, so hey, boss… What happened here was like, you know, not my fault, so…"

"I'll lap up your excuses later. There are more pressing matters for me to deal with first." Trick denied and looked over at the others.

"Y-Yeah, totally. You're gonna clobber these dumb broads, right?"

"Haggard fiends! How dare you raise your wrinkly hands against these poor, defenseless cutie pies!?" Trick shouted.

"C-Cutie...pies…?" Nepgear repeated.

"It's your fault for brainwashing them!" Ozaki retorted.

Ram slowly got to her feet while holding her head. "Ohhh…"

Rom got up and waddled towards her sister, "Ram… It hurts…"

"Ahh, my poor little puppies… Let me lick your wounds…" Trick reassured and opened his mouth, his enormous tongue shot over towards Rom and Ram, easily constricting both of them and holding them up in the air, Ram was wrapped up in it next to Rom as the tip of Tricks tongue was on her cheek.

"Huh!? Eww, gross me out!" Ram shouted.

"Yucky…! Don't…!" Rom cried.

"What the hell are you doing, you psycho!?" IF shouted.

"Yeah, boss! That's really frickin' weird!" Linda surprisingly agreed.

"But this is how you clean and heal wounds, is it not? *Slurp, slurp*" Trick continued licking Rom and Ram anyway, despite both IF's and Linda's protests.

"S-Stoppit! Ugh, I'm gonna ralph…" Ram muttered.

"Ew… It feels so gross…" Rom continued to cry.

"Let them go!" Ozaki shouted and aimed at Trick, he fired one bullet at his tongue, but the bullet only seemed to be absorbed into his tongue.

"I don't get what you're doing, but can you hurry up and beat the snot outta our enemies!?" Linda reminded.

"Yes, yes. I know I should, but… As a refined gentleman, I cannot watch these cuties writhe in pain." Trick said and put them back on the ground.

"I...I'm fine! I'm totally cool! I mean, pain is the least of my worries right now…" Ram attempted to persuade Trick.

"Slobber everywhere… My clothes are ruined… I think I'm mad…" Rom muttered.

"Boss, look! You actually DID recover their health!" Linda stated.

"Yes, well, it's unfair to fight at a clear advantage. But even at full strength, they are no match for me!" Trick stated.

"You introduced yourself as a massive perv and you think that we would be afraid by that?" Ozaki questioned, he clenched his hands around his pistol and sword.

"P-Please stay on your guard. He is certainly unique and rather deluded, but he looks rather strong!" Nepgear advised.

Trick then started bouncing in the air closer to them, "Playtime is over… Now I shall show you my prowess to both my cutie pies and you old hags!" Tricks shouted.

"You've gone too far… not only have you done damage to Lowee… you also have harmed the CPU Candidates…" Ozaki muttered and shot his menacing glare at Trick, his eyes had murderous intent to them, "You shall pay for your crimes by my own hand… You will know the power of Lowee's General and Lady White Heart's personal guard!" he yelled as he radiated with white energy.

"W-What's going on?" Nepgear asked.

"Uh-oh… Ozaki's super mad…" Ram muttered, it was the first time in a while that Nepgear saw Ram look that terrified.

"Scary…" Rom agreed.

"Nepgear… Iffy… watch my back… I'll take out this massive piece of trash…" he said and stepped forward with his sword and gun in hand.

Trick rolled his tongue out of his mouth and shot it towards Ozaki, he sidestepped out of the way and sliced at it, his sword bounced off but Trick shouted in pain, it wasn't easy to cut but he can be hurt by it. Trick's tongue flew back towards him as Ozaki ran towards him, he aimed and fired three shots at Trick's large belly, but the bullets only seemed to bounce off of him. Ozaki rolled to the side to dodge his fast tongue and slashed at it again, he quickly got to his feet and felt an air rush past his back, he looked back and saw IF behind him with her Qatars out, Linda had attempted to get a sneak attack on him.

"Thanks Iffy." Ozaki said and turned back to Trick, he shot Trick again, hitting his eye. Trick shouted in pain and held the eye that Ozaki shot, he shot his tongue out again, Ozaki dashed forward and slid under Tricks tongue, he fired the last of his clip into the bottom of Tricks tongue before rolling out from under it, just in time before Trick smashed the ground with his tongue, Ozaki got back up and ran towards Trick and slashed at his side once in front of him, making clusters fly from the wound, Trick grunted in pain as he bounced into the air and slammed down, Ozaki jumped back and put his sword back in his scabbard on his side. He took the clip out of his pistol and reloaded. He moved out of the way from Tricks tongue and dodged it again, Trick kept maneuvering his tongue around Ozaki until he got Ozaki in the right position, before he could constrict Ozaki, Nepgear flew above him and shot him right on the forehead, making him roll back onto his back and knock his tongue out of place, Ozaki advanced towards Trick and pulled his sword out again, he jumped into the air and held his sword down in a stab position, Trick quickly brought his tongue back and shot it towards Ozaki, hitting him in the gut, Ozaki launched back, but he flipped and landed on his feet. It took him a couple seconds before he got air back in his lungs, Trick was slow with his actual body, but his tongue had all the speed and power it needed. One hit was enough to drive Ozaki's breath out of his body, he can't get hit anymore or it could be trouble. "Looks like I'll have to do more…" he muttered before looking at Trick again. Nepgear flew above Trick to dodge his tongue and fire a couple more shots at him, then slashed around him with intense speed, before stopping and and slashing one last time. Trick slid back a little bit before getting back up.

"Ozaki! Let's finish this!" Nepgear shouted over at him, he nodded as the white glow around him grew brighter. He dashed towards Trick and sliced once in front of him, then Nepgear flew to the other side and slashed at Trick as well. Then they both attacked at the same time on both sides of Trick, small clusters flew off of him before Trick made an annoyed grunt.

"Alright… that's enough." he said as he quickly smacked the ground with his tongue, a shockwave erupted around him, knocking both Ozaki and Nepgear off balance, Nepgear flew into the air but Ozaki wasn't so lucky, Trick smacked Ozaki aside with his tongue he rolled across the ground and stopped on his back out of breath again. Trick looked up at Nepgear and shot his tongue with intense speed, hitting her and sending her flying towards the ground.

"Nepgear! Ozaki!" IF shouted and ran towards Trick, but she was met by his large tongue instead. Knocking her aside towards Rom and Ram.

"H-Hey! Get up!" Ram shouted and shook IF, making her grit her teeth in pain.

Rom looked over and saw Nepgear collide with the ground, her CPU form left her once she stopped, she then looked over towards Ozaki, who was struggling to get back up.

"Time to end this!" Trick shouted as he shot his tongue towards Ozaki, but it was interrupted by a sudden explosion. "Wh-What!?"

"Fire in the hole!" A voice shouted followed by the sound of an engine starting, Trick looked around looking for the cause, he looked up and saw a tire speeding down towards him with spikes jutting out of the rubber. It exploded right in his face, making him fly back and hit one of the trees.

"Gah!"

Nepgear opened her eyes and looked over, a robed figure climbed up onto the platform and stuck one hand in his pocket, "Seems like I made it." he said and walked over to Nepgear, "You alright?" he asked her and held his hand out to her.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." she said and took his hand, he pulled her to his feet.

"W-Who are you? Another problem in my side?" Linda demanded an answer, the robed figure looked over towards her.

"I'm a lot of things, good or bad, that's for you to decide." he said and looked at Trick. "I'll give you the chance to run off."

"Huh!? Who do you think you are!?" Trick shouted, the figure just sighed.

"I just said…" he said and shook his head, "whatever."

"You'll pay for this!" Trick continued to shout and shot his tongue towards the figure, before Nepgear could intervene, the figure threw a small mine and pulled a detonator out of his pocket, he launched them both up in the air, then he spun around and summoned something into his hand, a poorly made grenade launcher: It had the stock, trigger, and handle of an actual gun almost covered in duct tape with the magazine, barrel and elevation measure of the grenade launcher on the front of it, duct taped together. He shot four grenades out that had little X's on them and tiny fuses. They each hit Trick's tongue and exploded, knocking it off course then he threw down another mine behind him and shot himself forward he fired two more grenades at Trick, hitting him and knocking to the side, next to Linda.

"No way! Boss, what gives?" Linda shouted.

The figure looked back at the others, "Thought he was stronger then that, but clearly he's not."

"*Pant, pant* I'm gonna rip that tongue right outta your face, you pervert!" Ram shouted.

"No mercy…" Rom agreed.

"Ahh, as I feared, I cannot do my worst against such cuties. But...this was fun. Till next time!" Trick said and he started to bounce off in the other direction.

"Hey! Wait for me, boss!" Linda shouted and ran off after him.

"No running! Ugh!" Ram shouted

"Dip sticks…" the figure said and turned his full body towards the others. IF was back to her feet and Ozaki was walking over. "Is everyone alright?"

"Who are you?"

"...You know what, you all seem like good people, I don't mind tell you." he said and cleared his throat, "My name is Jamison Fawkes." he said in a terrible Australian accent.

"..."

"..."

"...What?" Jamison asked with a normal accent.

"D-Don't worry about it." Ozaki said.

Nepgear already ran back to Kotomi's side, the wound on her chest was worse then she thought. Kotomi's skin was pale and she still wasn't opening her eyes. "Kotomi, wake up! Please!"

Jamison walked over to her and looked down at Kotomi, "She doesn't look alright." he said and crouched down, he threw his grenade launcher aside and held his hand out, a staff appeared in it and he held it towards Kotomi, "Been a good bit since I did this." he said and a yellow light shined from the end of the staff and went towards Kotomi.

"What are you doing?" Nepgear asked.

"Healing her." Slowly the wound healed and her skin turned back to its normal color. After a couple seconds, he stopped and got back up. "There we go. She'll wake up in a little bit."

"Man, how did we get this much luck?" IF asked.

"I have no idea…" Ozaki replied.

"Thanks Jamison, we can't thank you enough." Nepgear stated and Jamison shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I just happened to hear you all when I was nearby." he said and turned away, "Glad I could help you all out, See ya."

"Wait! What if you came with us? You would be a huge help." Nepgear said.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm a lone traveler." Jamison denied and started to walk away, he picked up his grenade launcher and held it over his shoulder. "I've always wanted to do that… Heehehhehehehe." he said to himself as he was walking away.

"...I'm sort of glad he didn't join us…" Ozaki muttered.

"Hey, he helped us out when we were in trouble." IF said, "We should head back to the Basilicom, that should be everything now."

"Yeah. Thanks again everyone." Ozaki thanked them, Nepgear looked over at Rom and Ram,

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Uh-huh… I can walk…" Rom said but then frowned, "Sorry… I caused a lot of trouble…"

"You didn't do it. It's all that pervert's fault!"

Nepgear crouched down next to Kotomi and pulled her up.

"D-Daddy…" Kotomi muttered as Nepgear picked her up.

"Huh? Daddy?" Nepgear replied, Rom and Ram came over and held up Kotomi's other shoulder.

"I want to help…" Rom said.

"Yeah! Let me help too!" Ram also said.

"Thanks." Nepgear thanked them and they all made their way back to the Basilicom.


	83. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

The group had made their way back to the Basilicom, all of them were sitting in Ozaki's command center. Nepgear had put Kotomi on one of the chairs. "Honestly, words cannot express my gratitude for what you did." Ozaki stated.

"There's no need. But about the deal we made…" Nepgear said, "Will you let Rom and Ram come with us?"

"I...I don't know, the past couple of times you were here, they've been quite a handful."

"Meh! Not our fault! The bad guys were taking all our Shares!" Ram retorted. "Besides, it's me and Rom's choice."

"Uh-huh…" Rom agreed.

Ozaki closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh, I know. Well? What do you want to do?"

"We wanna make sure to beat up that gross perv with our own two hand!" Ram answered. "He brainwashed Rom, and licked us like a doggy! We aren't gonna forgive that, ever!"

"Miss Nepgear helped us again, and Kotomi too… I wanna help them this time…" Rom said.

"Aww, Rom…" Nepgear commented.

"Uh, maybe I could help her a little. But just a teeny-tiny bit, though." Ram stated.

"Well said, you two." Ozaki stated, "I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Yeah!"

"Uh-huh…"

Before they were about to leave, Nepgear's N-Gear started to ring. "Histoire's calling. Hello, Nepgear speaking." Nepgear said, "Oh, listen to this, Histoire! Rom and Ram have decided to come with us and help out."

"Really? The kids are coming with you now? That's just what I need… more of you…" Seymour's voice came through instead.

"Wait… But my caller ID said… Is this… Seymour?"

"Yes, yes. It's me."

"But, wait… Why are you calling from Histoire's phone…? I'm really confused right now."

"Shizuki called me to Planeptune for a couple meetings, I've been forced to remain here for the time being." he said, "It doesn't matter. I don't like saying this, but it's urgent. It's about Uni."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Somewhat. She's gone missing." Seymour said, "I told her to watch over Lastation while I was gone, but she seems to have gotten into some sort of trouble."

"That sounds serious… Do you know if Uni's okay?"

"No, I have no idea." Seymour stated. "I can't leave yet, as much as it pains me to do this. I must ask that you find Uni for me."

"Okay. We'll head straight to Lastation." Nepgear finalized and hung up. "That's the situation, everyone. We've got to find Uni!"

"I guess that's fine, but I'm pretty sure I warned you to stop agreeing to things before asking everyone, especially from him…" IF stated.

"Huh? Oh… Goodness, you did, huh? I got caught up in the flow of things again, hehe…" Nepgear said, grabbed Kotomi's arm and lended her shoulder, "Um… Let's go and find Uni! No time to waste!"

* * *

The group made their way to Lastation with their new members, Rom and Ram. Halfway there they stopped for the night and Kotomi woke up and they filled her in on what happened, now they were in Lastation.

One of the Lastation Guards saw them and called them over. "You are here about Lady Uni, right?" he asked.

"Do you know where she is?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, Seymour asked me to find information, and I believe I've come across a solid lead."

"Wait, how are you and Seymour on speaking terms?" IF questioned.

"Uh…! Well, um, we have far more pressing matters at hand, so let's focus on those, shall we?"

"Do you know if Uni is safe? Where is she?" Nepgear continued to ask questions.

"She was trying to confiscate all the ASIC chips that were spread throughout Lastation." the guard said, "Then, yesterday, we got reports of a shadow arguing with Lady Uni. It was overheard that the two planned to settle their debate at a place called Mid Company. She's been gone ever since."

"She must be there, then." Kotomi pointed out.

"We have to go save her! She might be seriously hurt!" Nepgear announced.

"That's why I've been waiting here! I could never survive in that hostile area alone…" the guard stated.

"We've got it." IF said.

"Please be safe, Uni." Nepgear muttered.

* * *

The girls made their way to the place known as "Mid Company" and went in, it was one of the abandoned factories that were to the south of Lastation, some of the plants had started to take over as some of the windows were broken and vegetation grew in. Some monsters were in the area, but they didn't stand much of a chance against the girls.

They made their way to the back when they saw something out of place. "Look! Over there!" Kotomi pointed over to someone laying on the ground.

"Is that Uni!?" Nepgear shouted as they all ran over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ram asked.

"Did she really lose…?" Rom asked.

Kotomi flipped her over and put her ear to Uni's chest, "Her hearts beating, she's unconscious." she said.

"Uni…" Nepgear muttered.

"Rom, time for us to shine!" Ram said, Rom nodded.

"Uh-huh…"

Rom and Ram crouched next to Kotomi and closed their eyes, they held their hands out over Uni as they both glowed green. Uni then glowed the same color, shortly after she started to groan, her eyes opened, "Urrghh…"

"Can you hear me, Uni? Where does it hurt?" Nepgear asked.

"Nepgear…? What're you doing here…? Ow, ow, ow…" Uni groaned as she tried to get up, but ended up falling back down.

"Jeez, stay still, dummy." Ram said.

"I'm fine… This is…nothing… Owww…" Uni muttered.

"Quit acting tough. Who were you fighting? It's hard to imagine someone taking you down…" IF said.

"T-Take me down? This is part of my feint strategy! Seriously, I was only acting weak, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Who did you say you were fighting?"

"I didn't. Someone called Sanjiro. For being a member of ASIC, he was actually pretty chivalrous."

"Sanjiro?" Nepgear said, "He…He was at the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"Really?" Kotomi asked.

"Yes, Blanc was fighting him in the whole catastrophe. Even she was having a hard time."

"No way! Blanc beats everyone in a single punch!" Ram shouted.

"Yeah…" Rom agreed.

"V and I saw him too… when we raided one of ASIC's bases, Sanjiro was the one who stopped us, but he let us go. He said that when V and himself meet again, then it'll be the end of one of them." Kotomi said.

"I…I need to go… Owww…" Uni attempted to stand up, but she only fell back down.

"We'll help you back to Lastation so you can rest." Kotomi said, she held her hand out and Nepgear did the same.

Uni sat there for a little bit before biting her bottom lip, she took both of their hands and they helped her up, she gritted her teeth in pain but she beared through it as they made their way out. "..."

* * *

When they made it back to the Basilicom, Nepgear already knew what was going on. "Uni seems really depressed…" she said.

"She's got a lot of pride. The idea of losing must not sit well with her at all." IF stated.

"I can relate… I felt the same way when I lost back then…" Nepgear agreed.

"What a stupid baby, crying just because she lost at something." Ram said.

"But…I'd be sad, too…" Rom retorted.

"It's okay for you, Rom. Besides, as long as we're together, you're not ever gonna lose."

"It'd be great if that childish optimism would rub off on some other people here." IF said.

Kotomi ran back down the stairs, "Everyone, we've got trouble!" she said.

"What's going on?" Nepgear asked.

"Uni's gone! I went to check on her and she's not in her room."

"Why would she do that?"

"Man, what a handful. Let's go find her. She couldn't have gone far with her wounds." IF stated.

As the group ran out, a certain individual stood near the Basilicom, Yagi was stood in silence, his phone vibrated in his pocket, a message from Uni: **"Hey, can you meet me somewhere?"**

Yagi stared at his phone for a couple seconds before sending a reply, **"I can't, sorry. Have some things to do today."** he shoved his phone in his pocket and walked towards the back of the Basilicom, "Sanjiro…" he growled.

* * *

In the dungeon to the north of Lastation, Uni was wandering aimlessly through the dungeon. Most of the monsters that were supposed to be in the dungeon never even appeared. "What'm I doing…?" Uni asked herself, she was both angry and upset for many reasons, she was angry at herself for just leaving, angry at Yagi for not coming to cheer her up, and upset at herself for being angry at Yagi. "What've I been doing all this time? I couldn't beat that one opponent…"

"Uni!"

"There she is!"

Uni perked up and turned around to see both Nepgear and Kotomi rushing towards her. "Nepgear… Kotomi…"

"What were you thinking?" Kotomi questioned.

"We're all worried about you. Please come back with us." Nepgear pleaded.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me. Just leave me alone." Uni stated.

"Don't be like that. How couldn't we be worried?" Nepgear said and walked closer to her.

"It doesn't matter if I'm here or not. Nobody would bat an eye if I vanished for good." Uni said and backed up from Nepgear, Kotomi stared at Uni, she was lying. There was something she didn't want to say anything about, Kotomi knew what it was, or rather, _who_ it was.

"What the goodness! That's not true! I...I want you to help us, so…"

"Why? You don't need me."

"Uni… What's gotten into you?" Nepgear said, "Back then, you weren't like this…"

"I lost." Uni stated. "I wanted to beat the enemy that took down my big sister…" she continued, "But I lost before I could even make it that far. All my effort has been for nothing…"

"That's because you're trying to fight all by yourself. If we all work together, then maybe…"

"Yeah, you're right. I am all by myself, aren't I? Unlike you, surrounded by so many friends…" Uni said, "Without my sister, I've been all alone out here…"

"Uni…"

"I was an idiot to think I could fill my sister's shoes. Isn't it kind of funny, and sad? I was trying my best at something that's simply out of my league…"

"Th-That's not true!"

"Huh…?"

"I'm the same way. I know that I can't fill my sister's shoes." Nepgear said, "But I'm trying to do all I can. No, I have to do all I can, and accomplish what she couldn't!" Nepgear continued and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and giving a serious look. "I have to save my sister!"

"Save your sister, huh…?"

"But I can't do it alone. That's why I'm asking for everyone to help me out." Nepgear said, "IF, Kotomi, Rom, Ram, you, and all my other friends... If we work together, we can pull it off. I know we can! We have to believe in ourselves!"

Yagi's words replayed in Uni's head, _You two are the best of friends._ "You called me...your friend…"

"Of course I did. We've known each other for so long, remember?"

"Nepgear…"

"It pains me to break up such a loving moment… but my orders are top priority." A familiar voice went through the dungeon. Uni's face turned into a shocked look as Nepgear and Kotomi turned around.

Sanjiro stood behind them with his hand behind his back and the other was holding his helmet on his side, he was wearing his black armor and was staring at them with a serious look.

"It's you…Sanjiro."

"The gods must be smiling upon me, finding you two here." he said and looked at Kotomi, "Alas, V is not here with you? Such a shame...I was hoping we can settle things once and for all."

Kotomi gritted her teeth, "You won't get your way. I won't let you!"

Sanjiro looked back at Nepgear and Uni, "I'm not like the others, I won't take your lives if I don't have too. Stop messing with ASIC and you three will live to see tomorrow."

"We will not! We're going to fight ASIC and rescue our sisters!" Nepgear refused.

"I thought that you two would have more sense… Very well…" he said and put his helmet on. "You know my strength and my powers, I defeated the CPU of Lowee and many more dangerous beings in my lifetime."

"W-Well…"

"Don't let him get to you, Uni! We're here with you. If we fight together, we can defeat him!"

Kotomi refused to take her eyes off Sanjiro, but she nodded at the statement.

"Together… Hmph! You sure do like to make things sound more dramatic than necessary." Uni said, then smiled. "But…you're right. I...no, we can't lose. We'll never lose to someone like you ever again!" she shouted towards Sanjiro.

"Yeah, you tell him!" Nepgear stated.

"I admire such bravery. However… I will show you that actions, not words, carry the strength to shape one's desires!" he shouted, he held his hand down towards his side and his sword appeared in his hand, once he pulled it out, the blade shined in the air, lighting up the area somewhat.

Nepgear and Uni closed their eyes and were enveloped in light, coming out in their CPU forms. Kotomi clenched her fists and closed her eyes, when she opened them again, a smile lit up her face.

"Heheheheh! Time to hunt…"


	84. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Uni was a little confused over what happened with Kotomi, but she had to focus on Sanjiro. Nepgear and Kotomi dashed towards Sanjiro and sliced. Sanjiro blocked Nepgears strike and grabbed Kotomi's dagger by the blade, he pulled Kotomi forward and shot his knee into Kotomi's abdomen. Spit and blood flew out of her mouth as she was thrown back. Sanjiro stepped back from Nepgears next slash and then blocked her next, pushing closer, he broke through and gave a slice of his own, Nepgear flew in the air as he stepped back and moved out of the way from Uni's shot. He sidestepped each of her quick shots before slashing the last one. He shot his gaze up at her then backed up from Kotomi's kick. She summoned a dagger and sliced at him with intense speed, but he was able divert her slashes away with his own sword.

After the final slice, Kotomi thrusted the dagger forward for a stab, Sanjiro slid to the right and hit her hand with the butt of his sword, making Kotomi drop the dagger. Kotomi kicked off Sanjiro, sending her back while Sanjiro stood in the same spot. He looked up and saw Uni and Nepgear fire their own blasts towards him. He jumped back to let the blasts hit the ground and then moved to the side to dodge the next. He looked up at the two Candidates and took a deep breath. "Joor-Zah-Frul!" he shouted towards them, a loud crash was heard as Uni and Nepgear felt themselves being weighed down towards the ground. Sanjiro dashed towards the two of them, despite the heavy armor he had on.

He aimed for Uni first, forcing her to back up and block his slashes with her railgun, Nepgear advanced behind him and attempted a stab, but Sanjiro turned and grabbed the sharp end of her gunblade, he pulled her forward and held his sword up at her chest, she let go of her gunblade and barely skimmed passed him, Sanjiro then tossed it aside and quickly blocked Kotomi's strike, her smile widened as she kicked upward, doing a flip in the progress, and knocked Sanjiros helmet in the air. She then clenched her fist and swung a right hook towards his face, hitting him across the cheek and making him stumble back a couple steps. Uni took the advantage and fired at Sanjiro, making him stumble forward and allow Nepgear to rush towards him and slice up, knocking him into the air, Nepgear dropped down to the ground, allowing Kotomi to jump off her back and fly up towards Sanjiro, she flipped in the air and brought her heel up before attempting to kick Sanjiro towards the ground, but he recovered quickly and grabbed her ankle, he pushed her out of the way and they both collided on the ground.

Sanjiro quickly got up and moved out of the way from Kotomi's next punch, he diverted her leg away when she tried to kick and caught her fist shortly after. He pushed her back and moved out of the way from Uni's shot but was hit in the back from Nepgear. He turned quickly and sliced towards Nepgear but she flew into the air to dodge, Sanjiro looked back and blocked Kotomi's strike, the two then started exchanging blows; sparks and little embers flew off their blades with each strike that connected. Kotomi diverted Sanjiro's blade away and increased her speed, she summoned two daggers, one in the underhand position and the other in the normal position, and did a flurry of attacks on Sanjiro, knocking his block off. She thrusted both daggers forward for a stab but, before she could get a hit, Sanjiro summoned another sword in his other hand and knocked both daggers out of Kotomi's hands then kicked her to the ground, he crossed both swords into an X and sliced down, Kotomi raised her gauntlet hand up and blocked the blades, then licked her lips.

"You enjoy this kind of pain? You're worse then a Forsworn." Sanjiro pointed out.

"I'm flattered…"

"It's not something to be happy about."

Sanjiro was forced to back off when Nepgear and Uni both fired at him, Kotomi leaped to her feet and dashed towards Sanjiro, she balled up her fist and punched towards his face but he sidestepped, put both his swords in the scabbards on his sides, and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, ready to deliver a german suplex. Before he could fling her over him, Kotomi shot her elbow back and hit him across the cheek, making him drop her and stumble back, Nepgear dashed towards him and swiped quickly at him, each slice hitting his armor and making him stumble back more, Nepgear delivered a final heavy slash before flying into the air again, Uni aimed and fired one last shot at Sanjiro, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. Kotomi quickly dashed forward and placed the blade of her dagger at his neck.

"Count yourself lucky, if Nepgear and Uni weren't here. I would have sliced your head off already." Kotomi warned, Sanjiro looked at the dagger, then looked to the side at Nepgear and Uni.

"Amazing." he stated. "Your power grew when you are around friends, it was completely different from last time we fought." he smiled, "But, we're just getting started." he said and took another deep breath.

"Kotomi! Get back!" Nepgear shouted and attempted to dash towards Kotomi.

"Fus-Ro-Dah!" Sanjiro shouted and a loud crash erupted in the dungeon, Kotomi, Nepgear and Uni were sent flying back towards the wall, but they all flipped in the air and landed on them before jumping towards the ground. Sanjiro got back to his feet and looked towards them, "Prepare yourselves! Mul-Qah-Diiv!" he shouted, his body radiated orange and glowing orange spikes wrapped around his wrists and went down his neck, the last ones appeared on his head and made it look similar to his helmet. He took both swords out again and dashed towards the three of them. Uni and Nepgear both fired towards him, but he swiped the blasts out of the air with his swords and continued forward, he quickly swiped at Kotomi, forcing her to jump out of the way before kicking Nepgear back and blocking behind him from Kotomi's strike. He kicked Uni's gun up and quickly turned and kicked Kotomi back, he advanced and attempted to stab, but Kotomi diverted his blade away with her gauntlet and then pressed her dagger against the blade of his sword, but she was quickly pushed back. She quickly figured out why, those words he said and the orange spikes that appeared afterwards increased his strength, she wasn't going to be able to fight him and win in unarmed combat, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying, it only excited her. "The prey has more tricks then I thought…"

Sanjiro slashed Nepgears beam in half before dodging out of the way from Uni's shot. Sanjiro quickly turned and blocked Kotomi's punch and then slashed upward, Kotomi stepped back holding her chest, blood escaped through her fingers from the wound, she held her fingers up to her mouth and licked the blood off. Each of them surrounded Sanjiro, he looked between everyone with one sword pointed out towards Kotomi and the other pointed out towards Nepgear.

Kotomi and Nepgear dashed towards Sanjiro first, he blocked both their attacks with his blades before taking Uni's shot head on. But it didn't do as much damage as they thought it would, Sanjiro quickly pushed Nepgear back and swiped at Kotomi, she blocked the hit and pressed her gauntlet against his sword, he attempted to swipe with his other sword but Kotomi blocked it with her dagger, Sanjiro slowly pushed her down to the ground, Kotomi was struggling to push back, she was bending back her knees as far as she could go. Nepgear flew up behind Sanjiro and slashed at his back, Sanjiro grunted in pain as he slashed back but then was shot by Uni again, making him stumble back.

Kotomi quickly got to her feet and ran towards Sanjiro, she jumped towards him and kneed his face. Knocking him to the ground before punching him across the cheek multiple times, she grabbed the front of his chest piece and pulled him up before punching him back down again, Sanjiro quickly retaliated and pushed her off of him, he got back to his feet and blocked Nepgears strike with his gauntlet, he could feel the power of the shout wearing off fast. He needed to end this… quick.

Sanjiro reached out at Nepgear and grabbed her by the arm and launched her over towards Uni and Kotomi. He took another deep breath before glaring over towards the three. Uni and Nepgear glanced towards one another and nodded, they both aimed their weapons towards Sanjiro and started to charge a shot. "Time to end this!" Sanjiro announced, "Yol-Tul-Shul!" he shouted and fire erupted from his mouth, quickly growing in size and speeding over towards the three. Uni and Nepgear fired their blast toward the fire, colliding together and started to fight for dominance, the fire started to slowly push forward, but Kotomi put her dagger on her side and cracked her knuckles.

"I agree, time to end this!" she said and held her hand out to her side, fire slowly formed in her palm as she held her hand out, fire blasted between Nepgear and Uni and joined in with their attack pushing back Sanjiro's flame before completely overtaking it. Sanjiro stepped back one step before taking all three attacks. He shouted in pain as he flew back towards the wall and collided against it, the golden spikes disappearing as he fell to one knee. He had scratches and cuts all over his face with blood dripping down his face. He looked up at the three before smiling.

"Impressive…" he stated and slowly got up.

Nepgear and Uni reverted back to their normal forms. "I knew we could do it! Yay!" Nepgear shouted and looked over at Uni.

"We won… We really did it…" Uni said and couldn't help but smile.

"Indeed, you have." Sanjiro said, "The three of you have brought me to my limit. I cannot best you now, I shall take my leave peacefully." Sanjiro said and put both swords in his scabbards. "But when we meet again. Do not expect an easy battle, you will know the power of Talos himself!" he said and took another deep breath, "Ven-Mul-Riik!"

Fog covered the area and then quickly disappeared, the girls turned in all directions trying to find Sanjiro, but he disappeared as well. Nepgear looked at Uni and Kotomi with a bright smile, "We're so awesome, you two!"

"Y-Yeah, thanks… It's...because of you two, so…" Uni replied.

"Aw, stop being such a downer already. You were super tough and cool! We won because of you."

"I agree." Kotomi said and got right behind Uni, "We couldn't have done it without you…" she said and wrapped her arms around Unis waist and pulled herself close.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Uni shouted and tried to pull Kotomi's arms off of her.

"I don't wanna~!" Uni pulled Kotomi's arms off but Kotomi quickly pulled her arms back and then hugged Uni from the front. "You're so cute!"

Hearing this caused Uni to blush, "S-Shut up! Stop!"

Nepgear couldn't help but smile and laugh, after a couple of minutes everyone finally calmed down. "Hey… Nepgear?" Uni broke the silence.

"What is it, Uni?"

"Would you mind if… If I came with you…?"

"Huh? Wow, really? You mean it? Yay! Of course you can come!"

"S-Stop acting so happy about it… Seeing you makes me realize how stupid I was acting before…" she said, "Oh, before I forget… Don't you dare tell anyone what happened here! Both of you!"

"Wait, what did happen here?" Nepgear questioned, the look in Kotomi's eye changed and she held her head.

"Ow… Geez…" she muttered, the wound was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad now.

"Y-You know… Seeing me all depressed and pouty and stuff…"

"Oh! The self-deprecation and all the whining, right? No worries, your secret's safe with me." Nepgear stated, Uni looked at her with a red face.

"C-Come on! I wasn't that pathetic!"

"Don't worry, Uni. We won't say anything." Kotomi reassured.

"We should hurry back, okay? Everyone's still looking for you." Nepgear

"Yeah, let's go." Kotomi quickly agreed as both of them started to walk away.

"Are you sure you two understand what I was saying!? Hey, get back here!" Uni shouted and ran after the two of them...

* * *

Sanjiro was near the entrance to the Graveyard, as he was about to cross into it. Someone was already standing in his way. "Hm?"

Yagi stood with his fists clenched staring at Sanjiro, "Sanjiro…" he growled.

"Yagi, you mustn't misunderstand."

" _Misunderstand_!? What is there to not misunderstand!? You attacked Uni and nearly killed her!"

"I was under orders to stop her from messing in our affairs in Lastation, she challenged me herself."

"Who orders you around here!? You take commands from ME!"

"You're right; I do take orders from you, but you were on vacation. Lord Akatsu was the one who requested me to do it."

"And you accepted."

"Of course, that's why I was hired, was it not?"

"I specifically told you to not challenge Uni or any of the Candidates. They're not our problem."

"Plans have changed Yagi, Lord Akatsu has made it clear that we are to stop anyone who involves themselves in our plans, the Candidates especially." Sanjiro stated, "They are getting closer to launching yet another rescue attempt on the CPUs. I've fought the Lastation Candidate on two separate occasions and their power grows when they're together. If all four of them join together then there could be trouble."

"Shut up."

"Your feelings are overflowing over right now. You will have to fight when they come to the Graveyard."

"I said shut up!" Yagi snapped, his irises shrunk to the size of his pupils. "Don't you think I know that!? I have been trying all I could to stop Akatsu and just release the CPUs. Hikan is gone already, my revenge has been completed but he still insists on keeping the CPUs here."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it just saddens me that my leader is nothing more than a coward." Sanjiro stated.

"Coward?"

"You think you can avoid fighting the Candidates? Even if you have a deep relationship with the Lastation Candidate, that's not going to change your role."

"..."

"You agreed to help Akatsu with his plans as an agreement to give you your revenge on Hikan, did you not? He did his part and now you're just going to leave without fulfilling your end of the bargain? Disgraceful." Sanjiro said and walked past Yagi, he looked back at him, "I'm ashamed of my leader… If you want to be a coward and run, then so be it." he said and looked in front of him again and continued walking

Yagi shot his hand out and grabbed Sanjiros arm, making him look back. "You think I'm the coward? Maybe you need to rethink which side you're on."

"You were the one that hired me, I never go back on my word." Sanjiro said and yanked his arm back. "You will have to make your decision eventually."

"You're right; I did hire you." Yagi said and he radiated red again, "I can also be the one to get rid of you."

"Do you even hear yourself? We're allies."

"I hear myself just fine."

"Very well." Sanjiro turned around and took his sword out of its scabbard. "If this is what you wish for… You must be stopped"

Magatsu Izanagi formed behind Yagi as he took his javelin from his back pocket and extended it to full size. "I'll show you what happens when you go back on my orders…"


	85. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Everyone regrouped back at Planeptune, Kotomi, Nepgear, and Uni all recovered quickly from their battle with Sanjiro thanks to Rom and Ram's healing magic, V was grateful that they came back safe since Shizuki wasn't able to heal him right away, so he was forced to stay back in Planeptune but when they returned he looked different: He no longer had the long bangs over one of his eyes, he had tied it to the side of his head in a braided string. He traded in his hoodie for a black leather jacket with a bulletproof vest under it with his black shirt and had matching gauntlets, he had his cargo pants on with his pistols on his sides and a couple knives in his pockets and his sword on his back. He was ready for combat at anytime with this look.

Not only were they back, the three nation generals made their way there too, except Seymour was still there from the previous meetings. The three Savior members were also in the Basilicom.

"It appears that everyone has gathered together." Histoire pointed out.

"Yes! Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram are reporting for duty!" Nepgear stated.

"I'm glad to see that you've been doing well." Shizuki told Kotomi.

"Thanks." she replied.

"I'm kind of curious… what's the reason for getting everyone here like this?" IF asked.

"Would you prefer if we didn't show up?" Seymour barked, "We've decided to propose an offer to you."

"Allow me to explain." Histoire stated, "Seymour has been able to develop a device that can amplify the power of Sharicite. That is why he had arrived ahead of the others, to help us set up the equipment required."

"So this was made from the Hematite and Treasure Gem before?"

"I planned for Lastation to act independently, but with how things stand, that option disappeared." Seymour said, "I don't like the idea of doing it, but since Uni has been able to revive the friendship with Nepgear and the others, then it only seemed fair."

"We're not friends or anything! I'm...I'm just helping them a little bit because they begged!" Uni interrupted, Nagana looked away and choked back a laugh, Saito tapped him with his elbow.

"The Sharicite will be ready come tomorrow morning. Prepare to return to the Gamindustri Graveyard." Histoire advised, everyone nodded.

"Tomorrow…" Kotomi muttered and clenched her fists.

"We have done all we can. Failure is not an option." Histoire stated. "But of course I have faith that our CPU recovery mission will be a success."

"Try not to pile on the pressure too hard, Histoire. Don't want this girl to buckle under the weight." IF stated, Nepgear bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes before opening them again and giving a serious look.

"No, I can handle it. I've made it my duty to rescue my sister, after all!" Nepgear reassured, Kotomi looked over at Nepgear and saw only a little fear, but the rest was determination. She was ready for this.

"With me helping them, what else could it be other than a success?" Uni asked.

"Let's be totally awesome out there, okay, Rom?"

"Okay…!"

"Hehe. How wonderful to see the CPU Candidates grow and mature like this." Histoire pointed out, "Have a good night's rest. If you will excuse me, I still have a few matters requiring my attention."

"Of course." Shizuki said and Histoire went her separate ways.

"You won't be the only ones going in." Ozaki reminded.

"Of course, we're going to help too." Makoto agreed.

"I'm a little bored, why not?" Nagana said and smiled. "Kinoshita? I know you're ready to crack some skulls." Kinoshita smirked and looked away, "Saito?"

"It's been a while since I have been in actual combat…but… Very well." Saito said, "I shall lend you my assistance."

"Everyone…" Nepgear muttered and smiled. This must be how Hikan felt when everyone helped him… "Thank you…"

"For now, we need a combat strategy, we will be outnumbered no doubt." Ozaki said.

"Leave that to us." Makoto said and glanced at Nagana, who nodded in agreement.

"Hang on, I want to come with to hear this." IF stated.

As the Savior members left with Ozaki, Makoto and IF. Shizuki tapped Kotomi's shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah." Shizuki and Kotomi went up to Hikan's old room to talk in private, "What's up?"

"I've heard you've been going through a tough time, how's your memory doing?"

"It's still a bit foggy, but I've remembered most of it."

"Can you tell me everything you remember? If you don't mind, that is."

"It's fine, I can tell you… Just…don't tell anyone else."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

"I see… It's sort of like what happened with Hikan… a different personality when you've been backed into a corner. But that daddy part, I don't know about that."

"I don't know either, but I have to find him. Maybe I can find part of my memory if I do?"

"I don't know. Just be careful, Hikan really cared about you, when you were kidnapped he was devastated about it and did everything he could to find you. Even if he's out there somewhere, he doesn't want to come back and find you dead somewhere."

"I will, thanks Shizuki." she said and stood up, "You're going to the Graveyard too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm accompanying Makoto."

"The enemies we fought… no matter which one you get. Be careful, especially for… you know."

"Yes… It's about time I met with him again… but I'm ready." Shizuki said, "I'm ready to fight my brother."

* * *

Everyone stayed at the Basilicom for the night, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram were all up in Nepgears room finally playing games like they used to do. Ozaki, Makoto, IF, and the three Savior members were discussing strategies for when they do enter the Graveyard, Shizuki retired from the Basilicom and said that she was going to do some last minute training. Leaving Kotomi and V in the living room.

Kotomi was sitting on the couch while V was at the table with a bag and a bunch of weapons laying on the table, assorting from SMGs to Assault Rifles, Small Knives to Machetes. He was going through checking the ammo in each of the magazines making sure that they all had the correct amount of ammo.

Kotomi got up off the couch and went over to the table, she looked at each of his weapons and saw the serious look on his face. "You're ready, huh?"

V glanced over and took his phone out, **"Of course, my dream might finally be coming true. I will finally be able to stop ASIC."**

"Yeah."

 **"The things that I did in ASIC… I regret every moment, from all the people that I disposed of, all the people that I captured… Even if they never forgive me, I hope that I might be able to get their forgiveness when I help bring back their CPUs."**

"That's step one, the next is finding Hikan." Kotomi stated, "he's out there somewhere… I just know it…"

 **"You're really that close to him, huh?"**

"He helped me… I remember a little bit more of my memory, I remember looking up at his face when he saved me from someone. He was gonna hit me and Hikan came in and stopped him…"

 **"I see…"**

"I want to make it up to him somehow…"

 **"The best thing you can do is stay safe. That's what I'm worried about, this could be our last battle… For a lot of us."**

"Don't worry, big guy." she said and punched his shoulder, "We're all fighting in this, we will succeed this time."

 **"Roger."** his message read and he put his weapons back in his bag, **"If this plan succeeds and we rescue the CPUs… You know what'll happen, right?"**

"It'll be a war… The CPUs versus ASIC…"

* * *

Shizuki was meditating out under the night sky, the Curse had manifested behind her and had her head resting on her head. **"Are you ready for this?"**

"As I ever will be…" Shizuki muttered, "It's been years since I saw him in person."

 **"This will be your most toughest battle yet, I hope you're prepared for this."**

"I am. Don't worry."

* * *

The night went by and the sun quickly rose up again. Everyone woke up at the same time and made last minute preparations. The Savior members were going to attack from the East, West, and South. While Ozaki and the members of the Lowean army, who still trusted him, would attack from the North. Kotomi, V, and the Candidates were going to attack first head on, once the first strike is laid, everyone will advance from all directions.

Kotomi and the others were still in the Basilicom, "Is everyone ready?" Histoire asked one last time.

"YES! I'm so ready that I couldn't be more ready even if I stopped trying to be ready so let's GO!" Nepgear blurted out.

"Nepgear. Chill out. You're embarrassing yourself." Uni sighed.

"Everything will go smoothly. I believe that you will all make this a complete success." Histoire reassured. "Here is the Sharicite we prepared from the collected Shares between all of you." Histoire held her hand out and the room lit up white from energy, A larger Sharicite hovered in the air, Nepgear held her both her hands out and took it.

"It's bigger than my face!" Ram commented.

"Pretty…" Rom also commented.

"This will definitely be enough to save everyone." Kotomi stated.

"I will act as the catalyst for the teleportation device and send you to the Gamindustri Graveyard without being spotted." Histoire stated, "Nothing but my voice can penetrate the borders of that land, giving me no means to physically support you."

"This is it…" Kotomi muttered, she felt a little nervous but she quickly cut it out. She had to help Nepgear and the others.

"Well...here we go!" Nepgear stated.

"Good luck to you all." Histoire stated before closing her eyes and holding her small hands out. The room quickly lit up again as the group teleported out.

* * *

The landed on the outskirts of the Graveyard, they could see the tree in the center from where they were. "Respond if you have all managed to teleport there safely." Histoire voice resounded in their heads.

"Yes. All accounted for." Nepgear answered.

"It's scary…" Rom muttered.

"Be brave, Rom. Gimme your hand." Ram reassured.

"My sister's in here somewhere…" Uni stated.

"Follow us, we know where to go." Kotomi said, V had his bag of weapons with him and his sword on his back.

 **"After we make our first contact, everyone else will start coming in afterwards."** V reminded.

"Right." Nepgear agreed.

As they were making their way towards the tree, Kotomi and V were looking around. "Something's not right… I expected there to be more guards…"

 **"Yes… Something isn't right."**

As they were walking, the group quickly fell to the ground at the sound of an explosion in the distance. They looked back and saw the glow where it came from. "T-That's where Ozaki is!" Ram shouted.

"Graaaah! Boring! So boring! I want to destroy something!" Judge's voice was heard nearby.

"Jeez! Er, p-please calm down, Sir CFW Judge, sir." Linda attempted to calm him down.

"I'm going to die from boredom! Hey, you! Let's fight!" Judge shouted and held his spear in the air towards Linda.

"N-No way, boss! I wouldn't last a second!" Linda quickly said.

"Uggggh, come on! Can't something exciting happen already!? The others get to have their own fun, why can't I?"

"Look, over there! It's… Oh, wait… Are they arguing?" Nepgear pointed out.

"Gah! Y-You broads! Thank goodness you got here so fast… H-Hurry up and fight my boss!" Linda quickly shouted out.

"That's…quite the change." Kotomi commented.

 **"Indeed, but I agree with what she is saying. We'll need to fight him eventually."** V agreed.

"Can we do it…?" Nepgear asked.

"Hey. Why are you doubting us now? This is no time to get cold feet." Uni shouted.

"W-Well, it's not intentionally, but he's the one I lost to before, so I…"

"*Sigh* Was I here with you back then? No, I wasn't. So there."

"Yeah. We're all gonna fight this time, so we can't lose!" Ram reassured.

"Miss Nepgear...we'll win…" Rom agreed.

"There's nothing to worry about this time, Nepgear." Kotomi said, "We'll back you up."

 **"Indeed."**

"Everyone…" Nepgear muttered, "We can't lose. We won't lose here!"

"They are ready." the voices of the Mascots resounded in Nepgears head.

"Then the time has come for us to give you our true powers."

"We pray for your success."

"Take it… Our power…"

Nepgear glowed each of the colors of the Mascots, she closed her eyes once again. "Wow… I can feel it warming me from the inside out… Thank you very much, Mascots. I can do it. I can win!"

"Yo, mind speeding up your dumb narrative a bit, please!?" Linda pleaded. "L-Look, Boss! You can fight them!"

"Whaaaaaat!? CPU Candidates!? Oooh, it's the weak little girl that ran from me!" Judge stated, "Hahahahaha! I haven't forgotten what you did to my eyes back then… You're already dead!"

The CPU Candidates glowed white and transformed, however, Nepgear had a new look to her. She no longer had a one piece bikini looking outfit like the others, instead she had a regular black and lilac bikini that revealed her belly much more now. Her boots still looked the same, except that they now had black instead of white.

V gulped and looked away, attempting to hide his blush, Why do CPUs always reveal much more of their body when they power up…

Kotomi walked forward and looked up at Judge, she was feeling a little scared but also excited. That might of just been that other side of her slowly taking over but she couldn't help but agree.

"Let's go!" Nepgear shouted as the group dashed towards CFW Judge...

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **You probably noticed that it's taking a bit longer to upload the chapters, I haven't really been using the time to edit the chapters a whole lot because I don't have much time, it took me most of the day to get this one done.**

 **Next week, there will be only one chapter if I can get it done because it will end the second arc of the story, I'll explain more when the time comes but don't worry; The chapter will be longer then the others ones.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	86. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

V sat his bag aside and took out his sword from his back, Kotomi cracked her knuckles while the Candidates wasted no time; they dashed forward towards Judge, Nepgear flew to one side while Uni flew to the other, Rom and Ram stayed in the front and shot ice spikes towards Judge, he blocked them easily by slashing away all of them with his pike, despite his large size he was quick. Kotomi and V dashed forward and blocked Judges pike, allowing one of Rom and Rams spikes to hit, although Judge showed no signs of being hurt.

He swiped in front of him, forcing the four to dodge out of the way. Nepgear and Uni fired two beams from Judges left and right, he spun his pike around him and swiped both beams away in an instant before dashing out towards Nepgear first, he swiped once in front of her, making Nepgear jump in the air Judge reached up and grabbed the back of her foot and swung her towards the ground. Nepgear collided with a thud as the air left her lungs. Kotomi dashed towards her and blocked one of Judges hits sending her sliding back. Uni landed next to Nepgear and helped her up.

V ran towards Judge and blocked one of his strikes, surprisingly, V was not forced back from the momentum, he stood his ground and exchanged blows with Judge, V jumped over his slice and ran up the shaft of Judges pike and slashed at his head but Judge moved out of the way and punched V to the ground, V flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "Impressive, I may have much more fun with you." Judge complimented, V sheathed his sword back in it's scabbard and pulled out both of his pistols and open fired, each of the bullets, however, just bounced off of Judges armor.

Judge dashed forward towards V and slammed the pike down on the ground, V jumped out of the way and kicked off of Judge and landed next to the others. "Most of our attacks didn't seem to work." Nepgear pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to hit harder." Kotomi said and ran forward, Judge shouted in defiance and dashed forward, Kotomi summoned her gauntlet and jumped over his swipe and ran up the shaft. Judge attempted to fling her off but she grabbed ahold of it and swung around with it. Nepgear and Uni flew up behind Judge and fired behind him, making him lean forward a bit, Kotomi jumped off of his pike and went towards his face, balling up her fist, she punched him right in the eye. Judge shouted in pain as he smacked Kotomi away, sending her flying into one of the rocks around the area and shattering it. Rom and Ram flew over to her as she made her way out of the rocks.

Nepgear flew around Judge getting a few shots into him before he could recover from his temporary blindness, Uni kept laying down suppressing fire while V charged up sliced around Judges lower body. Judge spun his pike around and stuck the sharp end into the ground. "Enough!" he shouted and dark energy exploded out of him, knocking Nepgear, Uni, and V all back.

Kotomi got up to her feet, "Rom, Ram. Do you think you can hold him down in place? His armor is powerful but he can't protect his inner parts."

"Of course we can!" Ram said, "Let's go, Rom!"

"Yes…!"

The twins floated into the air and dashed towards Judge, he quickly turned and pulled his pike out of the ground, "Everyone! Protect Rom and Ram!"

The blade of Judges pike glowed green and he swiped the air, a green slash wave flew towards Rom and Ram but Uni and Nepgear quickly intercepted it before firing two more beams of their own. V ran towards Judge and jumped up he stabbed his sword into Judges armor, he took his pistol out and fired more bullets into Judge, this time it actual went in and clusters flew out, along with Judges grunts of pain. Judge flew into the air with V still hanging on and grabbed ahold of him, Judge held him up and threw him towards the ground, dust and debris flew around the area where he landed. Kotomi quickly ran over and found him lying face first on the ground.

Nepgear flew towards Judge and slashed at him, making him block the attack and then sliced at him with increased speed before flipping back and firing another beam. Rom and Ram held their staffs towards Judge and had their eyes shut the entire time, "Now Rom!" Ram shouted and both of them opened their eyes, ice started to form on Judge and slowly went up his body, Judge looked down and swiped at the ice and broke it off but it kept slowly coming back.

"What!?" He shouted and tried to swing again, but his arm was caught in the ice and stopped his movements, Judge growled in frustration and shouted again, dark energy shot out from his body and broke the ice instantly, he dashed towards Rom and Ram and swung his pike at them, they barely had enough time to get their shield out and block the attack, but they were still sent flying back anyway. "I've had enough of you all! You're so boring!" he barked and charged dark energy again. "I'll just destroy you all here!"

"Boring? Well that's awfully rude…" Kotomi mentioned and looked over at Judge, the Candidates looked over and saw the changed look in her eyes. "I don't find you boring at all… Why would you think that of me?"

"Hmph! The little girl still decided to go on?"

"Why would I stop?" Kotomi said and got to her feet, "There's so much power in this one area… Just thinking about it gets me excited…" she said and wrapped her arms around herself, "So much raw power… I love it so much!" she said and the area around her and V bursted into flames.

"You had secrets of your own? You enjoy the sense of killing others, don't you?" Judge asked and stopped charging the dark energy.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Hahahahaha! I like you, all you want is to fight and kill! I like that!"

"Nepgear, she's buying us time." Uni whispered towards Nepgear.

"I know, this may be our last shot. Let's finish this!" Nepgear replied, "Uni and I will go first, get ready you two!" Nepgear told Rom and Ram.

"Right!"

"Let's go!" Nepgear dashed towards Judge and slashed at him once with intense speed, making him grunt in pain again, Kotomi smiled at the sight, then Nepgear turned and fired a couple shots at Judge before Uni crouched and fired a couple shots at Judge as well, then Rom and Ram aimed their staffs and three larger ice shards formed above them and fired towards Judge, hitting him from all sides and freezing his body. Nepgear then flew up in the air and aimed at Judge and charged one last beam. She looked over and saw Kotomi had her hand open with fire in her palm, they both nodded and fired at the same time, hitting Judge with both attacks and heard his screams in agony.

Judge fell to the ground and crashed against the rocks, "I-Impossible…!" he shouted, "I...I will not fail! You will all die here with me!"

Kotomi suddenly appeared in front of Judge, she was hovering in the air with fire flying around her, "Even on your deathbed you won't shut up." she said and smiled mercilessly, "Don't worry. I'll shut you up. Permanently." She held her palm out again and aimed it at Judge, a small ball of fire formed in her hand and quickly grew in size. "Nighty night~!" she said and fire quickly engulfed Judge!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Judge shouted in pain before an explosion erupted from the fire. The Candidates put their arms in front of them to block some of the debris flying out but Kotomi stood right in the middle of it with a smile on her face.

"N-No way… They blew up Judge!?" Linda muttered, "I have to get out of here, now."

"We did it… We won! Goodness, hooray!" Nepgear shouted.

"Now's not the time for that, we got a long way to go from here." Kotomi said and walked back over to V, he slowly got up and cracked his neck once, "You good to go?" V looked over and nodded. The Candidates reverted back and looked over at Kotomi. "Alright everyone, who knows what more we'll be fighting. I know I'll be expecting more, I hope to have some more fun, but we should still watch our backs. Let's go."

* * *

 **20 minutes earlier…**

Ozaki, IF, Takahata, and Nishihara had their base camp set up along with the other members of the army. Even if some of them refused to join, they still had close to a thousand men and women. "Nepgear and the others have entered, once the first strike is done then you can move in." Histoire advised.

"Thank you, Histoire." IF stated and hung up her phone. "Did everyone else get that?"

"Yeah." Ozaki replied.

"How will we know, exactly? It's not like they'll just call us to let us know." Nishihara replied.

"We'll hear something. There's no way they will be able to get through without making some type of noise." Takahata reassured.

"Well, while we're waiti-"

"Incoming!" One of the other members shouted as an explosion lit up the area followed by gunshots, everyone moved for cover while people returned fire. Ozaki and the others were hiding inside a trench that they made just in case something like this would happen. He peeked over and saw a bunch of ASIC members firing at them from the rocks.

"We have to push forward now! They knew we were coming!" he shouted and took out one of his assault rifles and fired back, IF and Takahata returned fire while Nishihara struggled to stay down in the trench. When the firing stopped everyone looked out from their cover to see the ASIC members charging towards them with their swords out, in the distance you could hear explosions going off as well, looks like the others have already started fighting as well. Ozaki climbed out from the trench, "Everyone! The enemy is upon us, our mission is to push to the center of the Graveyard and assist the CPU Candidates with rescuing the CPUs!" he said and took his sword out, "For Lady White Heart!"

"For Lady White Heart!" everyone shouted and charged forward with their swords out. IF, Nishihara, and Takahata all got out of the trench and followed Ozaki, who charged in as well. Everyone collided together and the battle began.

Ozaki blocked and swiped at each of his opponents, easily maneuvering past them and killing them, he blocked another attack from the enemy and kicked him back before blocking another attack from a female. He pushed her back and before stepping back one step and sidestepping the male, before the female could retaliate, IF dashed forward from behind her and quickly sliced at her, knocking her off her feet.

Ozaki parried the males strike and sliced at him, knocking him off his feet as well, Ozaki then turned back towards his other opponents while IF pressed her back against his, They were outnumbered. "Well? How many you want?" Ozaki asked.

"You're way too calm about this." IF said.

"That didn't answer my question."

IF couldn't help but smile. "I'll take these four."

"Then I get these four." he said and lashed out at them.

Takahata kept maneuvering out of the way from his enemies attacks and diverted their swords away before spinning around and kicking their weapons out of their hands, meanwhile, Nishihara was punching and throwing people around like ragdolls, he was so fast and powerful that he didn't even need to use any other weapon.

Nishihara dodged out of the way from a females slash before knocking her sword out of her hand and grabbing her neck, he held her in the air and threw her to the side before advancing up and lifting his leg up and kicked out his boot into someone's face, knocking them down. Another male ran up next to him and attempted to slash but Takahata ran up and blocked the hit with his own sword, Nishihara quickly punched out and nailed the male across the cheek, knocking him back and falling on the ground. Nishihara then turned and summoned his great sword, he blocked one of the attacks of another male before a female slashed at him too, he blocked it just as easily. He then quickly turned his sword and swiped in front of him. Knocking them both back. "This is too easy." he muttered.

"Careful, big guy. We can't let our guard down yet."

"Wasn't planning too." he said and put his sword over his shoulder.

"IF and Ozaki seem to be doing alright. Huh?" Takahata pointed out, causing Nishihara to look over. Both of them fought four of their opponents at once, watching each others backs for anyone who tried to take a cheap shot.

"Yeah, they work well together."

"Let's not fall behind now!" Takahata said and ran out towards more enemies, Nishihara smiled and walked forward.

Ozaki dropped his four opponents easily before looking back at IF, she slashed at her last enemy before her Qatar's flew back up her sleeves, turned around, and crossed her arms. Ozaki smirked when she turned to him, "I think your earlier days are coming back a little bit."

IF blushed at what he said, "N-No they're not! Shut up!"

"Hahahah. Alright." he said and walked passed her, just before he could charge towards his next enemy, something familiar to him happened, each of them backed up and all stood beside each other each of them holding their sword in front of them to block the hits, Ozaki stared at them before finally realizing what they were doing. "Everyone! Get back!" he shouted and ran back towards cover, the ASIC members with the swords crouched down and showed more members behind them with Assault rifles, they opened fired on the Lowee army, people weren't as lucky as others as some fell to the ground, breathing their last breath.

Nishihara, Takahata, Ozaki, and IF all regrouped with each other as they took cover behind some rocks. "Ozaki, that tactic…" Nishihara mentioned.

"I know…" Ozaki reminded.

"Enough!" a familiar voice yelled and the enemy ceased fire. Ozaki poked his head out from behind cover, four enemy moved out of the way as someone walked by them, Ozaki's eyes widened and he was at a loss of words. "A-Ashinaga…"

Instead of wearing a Lowean Soldier uniform, he was in an ASIC uniform instead: A short sleeved dark robe with black gloves and a hood, that he left down, with black cargo pants and boots. He stared directly at Ozaki, "Hello, Captain."

Ozaki fully stepped out from behind cover and walked forward, "Ozaki, wait!" IF said and was about to come out, but Ozaki held his arm out.

"Ashinaga, what are you doing? I've spent weeks searching for you."

"What does it look like?" he replied and put his hands behind his back, "I'm stopping you from advancing."

"You're stopping us from rescuing Lady White Heart! Your fighting your own nation!"

"I chose to fight on the right side Captain." Ashinaga said and started to pace back in forth. "You see, I was trying to get away from ASIC when we were all captured, just like everyone else. But they made me realize something; that they were right."

"They're right? What's happened to you?"

"Nothing. I just opened my eyes, you should have listened as well, all three of you." Ashinaga said and stopped. "If ASIC were in charge of the nations and the CPUs didn't exist, then there wouldn't be any problems, no-one would want to rise up for power because we would all be the same. No Goddesses to tell us what we can and can't do."

"You're not in your right mind, ASIC is making you think like this." Ozaki said, "Ashinaga, you're one of my best friends and you're my squad mate, snap out of it and come back to us!"

"I'm not under any sort of brainwash, I've simply opened my eyes to the truth." Ashinaga said and took his sword out from its scabbard, "I'm sorry Captain, but this is where you fall."

Don't worry my friend, I'll snap you out of it. Ozaki thought and took his sword out too, "How about this? We settle it with a duel? You versus me, to the death."

"I have no objections." Ashinaga replied and looked back at the members of ASIC, "Stand down!"

"Stand down!" Ozaki did the same before getting into his battle stance, he remembers the previous sparring sessions with Ashinaga and how he was able to tell how an opponent would attack before they could even do it, he had to be careful or Ashinaga would end up killing him.

Ashinaga held his sword in front of him as both members circled around each other, daring one another to strike first, Ozaki went in first with a quick slice while Ashinaga quickly blocked it and then blocked the next, before Ozaki could push him back Ashinaga stepped back quickly and got back into his stance. Ozaki got back into his stance and circled again before dashing forward and exchanged blows with each other.

IF and the others watched Ozaki as he fought against Ashinaga, IF had a little sense of dread but when she looked at the others they didn't seem the least bit worried, "I don't want to be disrespectful but will he be alright?"

Nishihara looked over, "You think he'll lose?"

"N-No."

"Ozaki's in the best position right now, he's never lost at one on ones since becoming Lady White Heart's General." Takahata reassured.

"Hell, he's not even at full power yet."

IF remembered back in Lowee when Ozaki glowed white and fought against Trick, he was doing well until Trick became serious. "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

Ozaki blocked another one of Ashinaga before sidestepping him and kicking him back and advancing again, he blocked his first hit and parried his next, before he could knock his sword out of his hand, Ashinaga quickly parried his strike and kicked Ozaki in the cheek, but Ozaki didn't flinch, he lashed out and slashed at Ashinagas arm, hitting his forearm and caused him to grunt in pain. He stepped back and held his cut arm, blood escaped through his fingers.

Ozaki advanced on him as they exchanged blows again, sparks flew off their swords with each hit that connected and pressed their blades together, Ozaki quickly pushed Ashinaga back but he retaliated by sidestepping Ozaki and kneed him in the gut, Ozaki gritted his teeth in pain but quickly threw a punch at Ashinagas face, but Ashinaga diverted his fist away and kicked Ozaki's legs out from under him. Ozaki quickly maneuvered in the air and landed on his feet, he blocked Ashinagas slash and then quickly lashed out his fist, hitting Ashinaga in the cheek and making him stumble back a bit, Ozaki quickly upped his speed and slashed at Ashinaga again, he blocked the attack but fell to one knee from the sudden pain in his arm. Ozaki pushed him back and disarmed him before kicking him to the ground and pointing his sword at his neck. Ashinaga looked up at Ozaki.

"Well… That escalated quite fast, as expected from my Captain." he said.

"Ashinaga, just come back to our side already!"

"I've decided my side." Ashinaga said before kicked Ozaki back and jumping to his feet, "And I won't let you pass." he turned back to the ASIC members, "Attack."

They took their swords out and charged again, the Lowean army rushed out from their cover and advanced towards the members of ASIC, "Ashinaga, stop! These are your own nations people you're trying to kill!"

"They were." he said and reached for something in his pocket, "I didn't want it to come to this Captain… But you leave me no choice…" he said and pulled out a syringe with surging purple energy inside.

"Ashinaga…? What are you…"

"I must end this quickly." he said and injected it into his neck. His eyes quickly went bloodshot as he shouted in pain and held his head, he shook on the spot while he shook his head around before raising his head and let out a roar. When he lowered his head the black veins swirled around his eyes and went down his arms. He glared up at Ozaki with grinding teeth and dashed towards him faster then Ozaki thought he could, he punched Ozaki in the gut and sent him flying off his feet towards Nishihara, he caught him and stood his ground, Ozaki took a couple gasps of air before standing on his own two feet.

"You alright?" Nishihara asked him, Ozaki spat out some spit and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said and looked at Ashinaga again, his expression didn't change but he had increased strength a lot from whatever was in the syringe. Ozaki knew that he wasn't going to be able to win now on his current level. "Be careful everyone, don't get near the two of us. I'll bring him back."

"You got this Ozaki." Nishihara reassured.

"Bring him back to us, bro." Takahata agreed.

"Be careful." IF reminded him.

"Thanks everyone." he said and stepped forward, he glowed white again as he stepped forward, enhancing his speed and strength. "This ends now, Ashinaga."

 **"So it may seem."** Ashinaga replied with his voice changing from high to low pitch. He clenched his fist and charged towards Ozaki, while he did the same. They both punched each others fist, erupted a shockwave around them and knocking some of the people off their feet near them. They exchanged fast punches and kicks before kicking off of each other. They both took their swords out and dashed towards each other, exchanging quick slashes before pressing their blades together, now they were evenly matched in strength.

Ozaki stepped to the side and shot his knee up to Ashinagas face, he diverted his knee away and kicked him back but Ozaki blocked it by grabbing his foot. He yanked Ashinaga forward and elbowed his gut before smashing him to the ground with a double axe handle. Ashinaga shouted in pain before standing up on his hands and kicked Ozaki away, he jumped back to his feet and dashed towards Ozaki again, he punched and kicked as fast as his body would let him but Ozaki was still able to dodge each of his attacks before grabbing his fist and squeezing it. Ashinaga couldn't see through his movements and couldn't find out when he was going to attack next.

Ozaki kicked him back before somersaulting back a couple feet and clenching his fist, he took a deep breath before running towards Ashinaga again, he pulled his fist back while he was running, "Ashinaga!" he shouted, Ashinaga looked at him and ran towards Ozaki while pulling his fist back.

 **"HAAAAAH!"**

They both lashed out at each other with their punches, hitting each other in the cheek and causing them to fly back from each other. Ozaki flew passed the others before falling towards the ground and rolling, he stopped back first with his eyes shut and out of breath. IF looked over at him with a scared expression. "Ozaki!" she shouted before parrying her opponents strike and rushing over towards him.

"Ahhh…" Ozaki muttered as she picked him up.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" she asked, he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I-Iffy? Where's Ashinaga…?"

"He's over there somewhere, don't worry about him for now." IF said and looked over at one of the soldiers, he easily parried his opponents strike and then slashed his down, "Hey! I need medical attention!"

The soldier looked over and saw Ozaki on the ground, he rushed over and crouched down. "You alright, General?"

"I-I'm fine." Ozaki said and got back to his feet, he saw Ashinaga laying on the ground a good distance away. He couldn't see any sort of dark energy radiating from him or any black veins but he didn't know for sure. "You two, cover me."

Ozaki slowly walked forward towards Ashinaga with IF and the other soldier walking by his sides, daring any of the enemies to attack but none of them decided to attack, they were too focused on fighting the other members. Ozaki eventually reached Ashinaga, his eyes were closed and the black veins had disappeared.

"Ashinaga…" Ozaki called his name and crouched down, he got him up and rested his head on his knee, "Hey, wake up."

"Mhgm… Huh…?" Ashinaga's eyes slowly opened, he looked at Ozaki. "Cap...tain?"

"Are you back to normal?"

"Ozaki!" Both Nishihara and Takahata shouted as they ran over.

"Nishihara… and Takahata too?"

"Ashinaga, are you really back?" Ozaki asked.

Ashinaga looked down at his clothes before looking back up, "Y-Yeah… What happened?"

"Alot, but we don't have time to explain." IF interrupted, ASIC started to slowly push the Lowean Army back.

"You're right." Ozaki said and helped Ashinaga up to his feet, "Can you still fight?"

"Of course."

"Well then…" Ozaki said and turned back to the enemy, each member of Alpha Squad lined up next to him, "Alpha Squad! Attack!" he shouted and they all dashed towards their enemy.

* * *

Battles raged on each side of the Graveyard, but Nepgear and the others still pushed on; with CFW Judge out of the way, there wasn't going to be much stopping them from reaching the CPUs location.

"We're almost there!" Kotomi shouted, the group picked up the pace until they reached the center where the CPUs were located.

"Noire… You look like you're in so much pain…" Uni commented upon seeing her older sister.

"Blanc…" Rom muttered.

"C'mon, hurry up and get them down!" Ram ordered.

"Right!" Nepgear said and was going to take the Sharicite out.

"Not so fast." a voice said, Nepgear tensed up upon hearing it, everyone looked at where it came from. Floating just a little bit away from them was Akatsu, he had his white sword out with his other sword still on his side. "This is the first time we've met, CPU Candidates."

"Y-You're…" Nepgear started.

"Akatsu." Kotomi finished.

"You've heard of me, I'm flattered." Akatsu stated and smiled. "I can't let you rescue the CPUs. Everything's going to plan so far."

"I've been waiting to find you… After I heard that you're the one who ordered for me to be brainwashed, all I wanted to was to chop your head right off your shoulders. Looks like I'll get my wish." Kotomi said and smiled.

"The wish will be hard to grant." Akatsu said but before he could utter another word, a quick slice went up his side but he blocked it quickly, by his side now was Makoto, he grinded his daggers against his sword and flipped back.

"Use the Sharicite! We'll hold him off, hurry!" Makoto ordered and an arrow zoomed passed Akatsu, he flew down to the ground and slashed it away, Nagana came around from the tree and took a dagger out.

"Don't take too long." Nagana reminded, winked and ran forward.

V looked over at Nepgear and pointed at the CPUs, Nepgear took a deep breath and nodded. "Wait for me, Neptune!" she shouted and held her hands out, the Sharicite slowly appeared in her hands, Akatsu looked over and smiled.

The Sharicite glowed in the air, getting rid of all the negative energy in the area before going towards the CPUs, making them all glow white. They dropped onto the ground and slowly opened their eyes, "Hmm…?" Neptune muttered.

"I see...a light…" Noire muttered.

"I feel...a warmth…" Vert continued.

"I can...I can move…" Blanc finished.

"Blanc!" Ram shouted.

"Blanc…" Rom followed suit and ran towards their sister.

"Ram? And Rom? Did you come to save me…?" Blanc asked.

"Wahhhh! Blanc!" Ram cried, Rom couldn't hold back the tears either.

"We just reunited after a long time, so how about you stop crying, huh?"

"U-Um…" Uni muttered, Noire slowly got up and looked over at her, quickly turning into a smile.

"Wow, that took a while. I figured you'd have tried to come here a little faster, Uni." Noire said.

"I'm sorry! I tried so hard to be strong like you, but I…"

"Oh, don't apologize or anything. I can tell how much stronger you are now. Thank you for coming."

"*Sniff, sniff* Noire…"

"Nep Jr… I feel like it's been a really long time." Neptune said.

"Neptune, is it really you…? This isn't a mirage, right? I was able to save you, right…?"

"Yes. You certainly did. You've done well. Good girl." Neptune congratulated.

Nepgear's tears went down her face as she flew forward and jumped into Neptunes arms. "Neptune!"

"I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone. We're together now, though. And we always will be, alright?"

"My… I am so envious of the others. Here I am without a sister to embrace me after so long…" Vert muttered, Kotomi looked over at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shizuki will fulfill that role."

"W-What!?" Akatsu shouted, "Why aren't you here!?" V, Kotomi, Nagana, and Makoto looked over at Akatsu, the look on his face showed pure rage. "You ruined everything!"

"Akatsu! Just stop already!" Noire shouted, "You've lost!"

Akatsu looked over at Noire and the others, everyone was now staring at him. "No… No, it's not over yet. I still have one last loyal servant." he said and looked up, "And there he is…"

Everyone turned back and looked up, there was only one person who tensed up the most. "Y-Yagi?" Uni muttered.

"It's you! You're the one who brought me here!" Noire shouted.

Yagi was up on a boulder staring down at all of them, he had his Javelin out and the beast was by his side. "You have been fooled, CPU Candidate of Lastation, the entire time he was gathering information for me." Akatsu muttered.

"What does he mean, Uni?" Noire asked, but Uni didn't reply, they stared eye-to-eye at each other.

The beast grabbed Yagi's shoulder and they vanished into the shadows but reappeared beside Akatsu. Yagi's eyes never left Uni, she turned around and looked at him.

"Yagi… It's all a lie, right? You're not with them at all, right?"

"Uni?" Nepgear called out to her.

"Yagi… Please answer me."

"Uni…" he muttered, "I'm sorry." he held his hand out and Magatsu Izanagi rose up behind him he held his spear in the air and charged lightning. The CPUs tried to interrupt him, but the Sharicite wasn't enough to give them full power; they couldn't even summon a weapon.

"Yagi…" Uni muttered, tears rolled down her cheeks as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and threw his hand back towards Akatsu. Lightning struck down on him instead, catching everyone by surprise.

"You force me to come here and try to hurt them… I've tried all I could to tell you that they're not the problem, yet you ignore it." Yagi said, "No-one seems to understand that anymore…"

 **"You…"** Akatsu muttered as darkness erupted from the dust, revealing all the Curse markings on his arm and face as he held his black sword out. **"How dare you. I gave you the power you wanted! I was the one who saved you and this is how you repay me!?"** He shouted and dashed towards Yagi and slashed at him, Yagi spat blood out while Akatsu grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards the others, the beast looked at Yagi before its claws shot out and he slashed at Akatsu, he shot his sword to the side and parried the beasts hit and kicked him back. **"I'll destroy everyone last one of you!"**

"Akatsu, what happened to you…?" Noire muttered.

"I'll have you know that it'll be me that destroys them. I was here first, you know." another voice muttered, one similar to a certain someone's who made all the CPUs look over in expectation.

"No way…"

"How…?"

"Is that really?"

Standing on the very top of the dead tree was Akumu, he had his arms crossed and was staring down at the everyone smiling, he dropped down in front of everyone. "Hello again everyone."

 **"Well well well, look who comes back…"** Akatsu muttered, **"I should have known better then to let you join us."**

"You're the dumbass who seeked me out, even though that you knew of what I could do." Akumu said and looked back at everyone. "Get out of here, I'll hold him off."

"Akumu… Why?" Neptune asked, he looked back.

"Don't think anything special, just… go, before I change my mind."

Uni ran over and picked up Yagi, Noire was a bit reluctant about taking him but she shook it off. The Candidates transformed and helped carry the ones who couldn't fly while the beast turned invisible and ran off. Akatsu looked up at Kotomi and gritted his teeth, he held his hand up but Akumu appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist.

"Ah ah ah. You're fighting me." he said and smiled before flipping back.

 **"You'll pay for this!"** he shouted.

"We'll see about that!" he said as they dashed towards each other and punched each others fist.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Well, as I said in the last chapter, this one would be decently longer. Now for the reason why I made it this way: I will be going away from Fanfiction for a little bit.**

 **This chapter is also the end of the second arc of the story. The third arc will start whenever I get the time to continue, I don't have as much time as I used to to write these chapters so it'll take a while until I can come back.**

 **Don't worry, I do plan to return someday, it may be weeks, months, maybe even years but I will return, I promise.**

 **Until then, thank you for reading and I hope to see you all when I return!**


	87. It's been a while

**Hey everyone! Assassin here!**

 **I know that I've been gone for a while, an entire two months more specifically, since I've uploaded. Everything has been pretty chaotic for a good bit but I was able to slowly change it around. The reason I decided to upload this update chapter is because, well, I'm updating a bit to ask a question since this is the best place to do it! (Psssst! Follow me on Twitter, it'll be easier that way! Twitters on my page.)** **Recently, I've been starting to get the time to continue to write and have been doing so periodically, I've gotten a good bit of chapters written even now as you see this.**

 **So, I've decided to give you all the choice for me! Should I keep writing the story at my own pace and finish it at a later time and then upload it? Or should I give out two chapters every week and write as I go? I've put a poll on my page, if should be up once you're done reading this so go over there and vote!**

 **On a personal note, everything seems as good as they'll get! Been doing a lot better and have been getting some sleep so it's all good in my book.**

 **Let me know what you all think, the Poll will end on December 6th, make sure to get your votes in, every one of them will count! Thanks for reading this little update and I hope to see you all when I, officially, return!**


	88. Chapter 86

**[** **Quick A/N]**

 **As you can see, upload every week won the poll, so here you go! Chapter 86! I won't ramble much so on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 86**

Even as they were flying away from the Graveyard to Planeptune they could hear the battle raging between Akumu and Akatsu, the blows they exchanged made the ground and air rumble from the power.

When everyone made it back to the Basilicom, each of the CPUs and Candidates took the time for a proper greeting. Shizuki almost knocked Vert to the ground from her hug, many tears of joy shed, there was only one thing out of place.

After Uni talked with Noire for a good bit, she went over to Yagi, who was still knocked out from Akatsu's attack. Noire was confused on why Uni wanted to be with him and asked why but all Uni said was _I don't know_.

Yagi was put on the couch before everyone, except the CPUs, met up again in the living room, "Well done, all of you. With this mission a success, the path to our victory can now be seen." Histoire complimented.

"Where's Blanc…?" Rom asked.

"Yeah, seriously! I wanted to brag about all the awesome stuff we've been up to!" Ram agreed.

"The CPUs require rest. Please be patient. After all, we will need their assistance as soon as they are able to provide it."

"Yeah, let her get some rest, alright?" Ozaki said, he was sitting on one of the chairs by the table out of breath.

"You should have some rest too, you know." Makoto told him.

"I've been through worse."

"What should we do in the meantime, Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"We wait. Once the CPUs have recovered, we will rid the world of ASIC in their entirety." Histoire said, "Even if Akumu were to defeat Akatsu, they wouldn't stop because their leader is gone."

"Right, and there's someone else's help that we could use as well." Ozaki said and looked over on the couch, Uni glanced back over towards it.

"He would be a powerful ally, but we don't know his motives yet." Makoto said. "It would be wise to find that out first."

Kotomi looked over at Uni and saw her struggling to say anything. "You've all earned this time to rest and recover, as well. Take some time off, and-" Histoire was cut off by a sudden explosion followed by a quake. Everyone struggled to keep their footing.

"W-What the goodness!?" Nepgear shouted out.

"That was no ordinary tremor." Uni pointed out.

"It was from the Gamindustri Graveyard…" Histoire stated.

"I would be lying if I said that it isn't worrying me…" Seymour said.

"Um… Want me to go check it out?" Nepgear asked.

"But...you need some time off to rest and recover, do you not?" Histoire asked.

"Oh, come on. Waiting won't mend matters. I'd rather find out what caused that, myself." Uni stated quickly.

"We're gonna go too, right, Rom?" Ram asked.

" I wanna go…"

"They seem to be willing, why stand in their way?" Makoto asked, "They've proved themselves thus far."

"Very well… But please, use caution. There is no telling what awaits you."

"Right." Nepgear agreed, "Let's go everyone."

V looked over at Kotomi and saw that she wasn't going with. **"Kotomi? Aren't you coming?"** His message asked.

Nepgear looked back at Kotomi, "You're not coming with us, Kotomi?"

"No, I've done my part. I was going to help Nepgear rescue the CPUs. Now that it's done, I have my own mission to do."

"I see, well… good luck to you then." Nepgear said, "And stay safe."

"I will, thanks."

Nepgear and the others left the Basilicom. **"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"** V asked, Kotomi shook her head.

"No, don't worry about me. Go with the others and help them out. I'll be coming in and out of Planeptune every now and then so we'll still see each other. Just...be careful."

 **"Same to you."** As V ran to catch up with Nepgear and the others, Kotomi looked back at Histoire, Makoto answered a phone call on his ear piece and said his own farewell before leaving.

"I'll be wishing the best of luck on your journey Kotomi. Please, stay safe." Histoire stated.

"Thanks."

* * *

Nepgear and the others made their way through the Gamindustri Graveyard, they saw the damage from where Akumu and Akatsu had their battle, rocks were destroyed and craters were everywhere, other then that. There was nothing wrong. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary." Nepgear commented.

"Meh! This is lame! Maybe all of Nepgear's worrying rubbed off on us." Ram stated.

"We should...be careful…" Rom reminded.

"I'm always careful, but when the place is this deserted, what could we possibly expect to happen?" Uni asked.

 **"Wait… You hear that?"** V's message read.

"Yeah… It sounds like… Footsteps?" Nepgear asked, they turned where Nepgear was looking.

Akumu stumbled around the rock while holding onto it for leverage, a small hilt fell to the ground and rolled beside him, it was a sliver cylinder with a button on the side. He saw everyone and smirked, "Didn't…I say to…leave…?" he asked and collapsed.

"Akumu!" Nepgear shouted and ran over to him.

"I'm an idiot to think that it was a good idea for that thing to join our ranks." another voice said, standing a little ways from everyone stood Akatsu, he didn't even have a mark on him.

"Akatsu!" Nepgear shouted again.

"You Candidates… You've been ruining our plans since day one… That comes to an end." he said.

"Heh… If…you think that you can…beat them easily...you...you got another thing coming…" Akumu muttered and laughed. Akatsu looked over and pointed his finger towards Akumu and shot a small beam at him, hitting Akumu in the side, making him spit out blood.

"Those threats mean nothing. They stand no match for me, what makes you think you can win?"

Nepgear looked at Akumu before looking back at Akatsu and giving a serious look. "We can defeat you."

"Oh?'

"We're different from what you've faced so far. We can beat you!"

"Do you think what you're saying makes you sound brave? Your sisters couldn't even beat Yagi and the others."

"Don't talk about Yagi!" Uni snapped, everyone looked over at her. "I don't believe a word you said when we met earlier."

"You're too foolish to understand, just like he was. He bit the hand that fed him."

"Uni…" Nepgear muttered before looking at Akatsu.

"We'll show you how tough we are!" Ram shouted.

"We won't lose…" Rom agreed.

"How sad. I was trying to leave you Candidates out of it… But if this is how you want it then so be it." he said and glared at them. "You've marked your grave."

Before they all could attack, Akatsu opened his palm and shot out darkness at everyone, knocking them all back and knocking out their breath.

"Agh!" Uni shouted.

"Oooooowwww!" Ram also shouted.

"You're all too weak." Akatsu said and looked towards Nepgear.

"No… Not again…" Nepgear muttered.

"I'll end you first." he said and walked towards her, he pointed towards Nepgear and charged another shot from his finger tip.

"No…!"

V gritted his teeth and looked over towards them. "Ngh...St...St!" He struggled to say.

"Dammit! I'm paralyzed!" IF shouted.

"It's not over yet!" A familiar voice said and swooped down to strike Akatsu, he looked up and quickly took his white sword out and blocked the hit.

"Neptune!" Nepgear shouted, Neptune pushed Akatsu's sword back towards him, making him jump back. She looked down at her younger sister.

"You'll be fine, Nep Jr." She reassured before looking back at Akatsu.

Akatsu looked at Neptune before the other CPUs landed beside her. "Tch…"

"Nep and the others always come to steal the spotlight…" IF muttered.

"Akatsu… Just stop already." Noire said, he looked at her and turned his head.

"You ain't gonna understand anymore. He's corrupted you too much."

"I don't care what happened or who corrupted who! I'm gonna pay you back for the crap you put me through!" Blanc shouted.

"If you wish to cling to life for a little bit longer then I will accept it…for now." he said and backed up, "Be thankful."

"Akatsu, wait!" Noire shouted.

Akatsu stepped back a couple more steps before Blanc clenched her fists and lashed out at him, he disappeared into the shadows before Blanc could even get a punch. "Dammit!"

"Noire, you seem to know him more then I thought. What's the meaning of this?" Neptune asked.

"I'll explain later… For now, anyway…" Noire closed her eyes and reverted back, as did the others.

"Phewwwwww. Uh-huh, this form feels the best, no doubts 'bout dat." Neptune said in her normal cheery tone.

"So tired…" Blanc muttered, a yawn followed afterwards.

"Try to maintain a regal air, would you? Human form or not, we're still CPUs." Noire said.

"Heavens, I would say you are always a bit too tensed up. Try and relax that puffed-out chest, Noire." Vert said.

"Um… Neptune…" Nepgear muttered.

"Sweet babycakes, Nep Jr.! You did a dandy job holding the fort for me or whatever!" Neptune complimented.

"No, I didn't do all that much… If you didn't come just now, then I would've…" Nepgear muttered with tears in her eyes.

"Blah, blah, emo garbage. Don't talk like that, okay? We scratch each other's backs!" Neptune reassured.

"Yeah, but."

V slowly got to his feet and looked at each of the CPUs. He bit his bottom lip before kneeling on one knee. "Uhhh… What's he doing…?" Neptune asked.

"You don't have to be formal, any friend of the Candidates is a friend to us." Vert reassured him. V looked up before getting back to his feet, He took his phone out and hesistated while typing:

 **"My name is V, I've been helping the Candidates for a while now, it's an honor to meet you all."**

"Aw, shucks. You don't have to be like that." Neptune repeated, "Thanks for looking out for my sister." she said and tapped his arm.

Nepgear looked over and saw Akumu still lying on the ground, "Hey, we should take him with us."

Hearing this caused the CPUs to look over at her stunned. "What!? Nononono! Out of the question!" Neptune shouted.

"I usually don't do this, but I agree with Neptune." Noire agreed.

"But he saved us earlier… Shouldn't we repay the debt?"

"He saved us, indeed, but Akumu is dastardly, he's betrayed everyone's trust more then once. He's too dangerous to bring with." Vert said.

"But…" Nepgear muttered before looking at him again, "It doesn't feel right to just leave him here…"

V walked over, picked the hilt up off the ground, and helped Akumu up and put his arm around his shoulders . "Keep an eye on him." Blanc warned, V nodded before walking with them.

"While we're walking, uh… How're you holding up, Nep?" IF asked.

"Me? Fine like candy, sour dandy! I slept like a log, so I'm ready to roll!" Neptune replied.

Noire sighed, "Jeez… I wish my brain could keep things so simple."

"Indeed. I am giving my all to remain calm, to be honest." Vert agreed.

"Noire, aren't you tired?" Uni asked, Noire looked over and shook her head.

"I'm not tired physically, but I'm mentally drained due to the lack of Shares. It's really limiting my strength." Blanc said.

"Blanc… Can you...fight…?" Rom asked.

"Not right now. I need us to get more Lowee Shares." Blanc said.

"I really hate to admit it, but as things stand, we're all dead weight to you girls." Noire replied.

"Anyway, Noire. Why do you know Akatsu so much?" Neptune asked, Noire tensed up a bit and blushed at the same time.

"W-Well!"

"I'm curious myself, honestly." Vert agreed.

"He's…an old friend…"

"An old friend? You mean like your only one?" Neptune continued asking questions.

"Shut up! I had plenty of friends!" Noire shouted, "It was a long time ago, way back when we were going through the Console War…"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **I'M BAAAAAAACK** **!**

 **Two things before I end this chapter, the first is I would like to thank everyone for waiting so long for me to continue. My views went up a ton when I uploaded the update chapter, part of it may be from new readers coming in to see what's up, but some of them are also viewers that have been following this story for a long time.**

 **The second one is the way I'm going to structure this third arc. I'm expecting that many of you have played Re;Birth 2 or seen videos on it, I'm going to include some of the optional events that I liked when I played through the game and I will put in some more events that I came up with from my own mind. But I'm going to have most of the in-dialogue going on with a couple of own lines and scenes that I came up with as well.**

 **That's mainly what I wanted to say, I hope you all are ready to read these chapters, cause I'm ready to give them out. Thanks for reading, glad to be back, and I hope to see you all later!**


	89. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

 **Many years ago…**

Akatsu was on standby in the Lastation Basilicom, he didn't want to leave Shizuki home by herself, especially since she was scared to even go outside by herself but the pay that Akatsu was getting from working with the Basilicom was amazing, he needed the money to support both himself and Shizuki.

It was also his first day of being Noire's personal guard. He was allowed to go into her quarters at anytime and was allowed to call her by her real name. He was currently sitting outside of her door, meditating. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard the door open, he stood up and turned to see Noire poke her head out. "Perfect timing, Akatsu, come in here please."

Akatsu followed Noire into her chambers, "What is it, Noire?"

"Look at this." Noire said and sat down at her computer, Akatsu walked over and looked at the screen. "The Shares are skyrocketing right now, we even surpassed Lowee."

"That's amazing, just yesterday you went out and did a bunch of different quests and helped people, the Shares went up by this much?"

"This is me we're talking about." Noire said and gave her usual smile, "of course they would go up this much."

"You're right."

"That's not all I wanted to show you." she said and brought up another tab, this one showed every member of Lastation's Basilicom, from the staff to the guards. Akatsu's name was sitting at the top, "You've been doing a lot of work even before I made you my personal guard. When I was too busy with something, you were the first one that set out to help out. I've seen how you fight, your skills are almost on my level."

"T-Thank you, Noire."

"W-Well, that's…what I'm trying to tell you…" Noire muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Noire quickly said and brought up another tab with her quests and other work related tasks. She turned to Akatsu "Now then, I'm going to tell you what you will be doing as my assistant, I won't be making it easy for you."

"Okay." Noire explained to him what he would be doing; basically, he was going to accompany her for most of the quests, whenever she had to go do one quest and there were more waiting, Akatsu would be the one that would go and do it himself, similar to the work he was doing before except that whenever Noire was away, she was trusting him to watch over the nation for her. "Understood."

"You got all that?" she asked and Akatsu nodded. "Great, we can start right now." she said and turned back to her computer, "See this? This quest is what you'll be doing to start out."

Akatsu looked at the computer, a dark silhouette was spotted near the border of Lastation and Lowee, the villagers who spotted it couldn't get clear sight before they had to run. "Lady Black Heart…"

"I told you to call me Noire."

"S-Sorry! Noire, what kind of monster do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard of what it looks like, no doubt that it's dangerous though." she said, "I won't be there with you, it'll be the first time you've fought by yourself. I hope you're prepared."

"I'll be fine." he said, he had to be safe, for his sake and for Shizuki's.

"I'm sure you will be, and… good luck."

Akatsu nodded and turned his back to Noire, he walked towards the door and turned back to Noire and bowed before leaving. Noire stared at the door for a couple seconds before looking at her computer again. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought, it was the first time she ever felt that way. She was used to the feeling of talking with others about work but when she was talking with Akatsu she couldn't help but choose her words carefully.

Akatsu exited the Basilicom and leaned against the wall. _Holy crap…_ he thought, he never felt so nervous before, when he first arrived he never was able to see Noire out of her CPU form, now he's able to see it almost any time he wanted and even had permission to call her by her real name, he was honored to the core. He never knew that Noire would have a second beautiful form, his face quickly lit up red; making him shake the thought away. He had to get the job he was assigned done. He summoned his scabbard on his left side and walked forward.

After a long walk towards the border of Lowee and Lastation, Akatsu arrived at the village where the villagers spotted the monster, when he walked into it. Some of the kids ran over to him with smiles on their faces.

"You're here to help us! Right?" one of them said, Akatsu smiled and nodded.

"Yes, The CPU sent me here since she had other matters to deal with." he replied, one of the older members walked up to them too.

"We're honored to have a warrior such as yourself here to help us, come." they said and walked towards one of the houses, Akatsu followed after him while the kids ran off to play. They walked into one of the bigger houses: An inn.

They sat down at one of the many chairs near a fire pit. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"It was dark out when we saw the monster, we couldn't see it clearly but it was like a human. One of the kids saw a being wandering around the houses. We quickly got inside before it could see us. "

"I see…"

"If it is, I fear that our little village may have to relocate again." the villager told him, Akatsu looked at them and shook his head.

"I won't let it come down to that, the children look to have a great time here and it's almost winter. You won't be able to relocate during that weather."

"Thank you so much for this."

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything. I'll wait here until it's dark, then I'll find this monster and take it out."

"Thank you again."

* * *

Akatsu was sitting outside of the inn on the ground, meditating. The sun was quickly setting the the villagers were getting their kids in their houses for the night. The villager that told Akatsu the details came up, "It's almost time. Please stay safe."

Akatsu got to his feet and opened his eyes, he looked back at the villager and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, just get inside. I'll handle it from here."

The villager nodded before going back into his house, Akatsu went down the stairs and turned towards the open fields waiting for something to show up. He heard something to his right and turned his head then he heard something behind him, causing him to turn again.

He took his white sword from out of its scabbard and turned once again. A dark being was between the houses, it slowly walked out into the light of the moon, the being was shrouded in darkness. Akatsu couldn't identify what or who it was. "I'll give you one warning, leave this village alone and do not cause any more trouble."

The being didn't show any indication of listening, it reached for its side and pulled out a sword, the sword was the complete opposite of his own; a dark red and black sword. Akatsu held the tip of his sword towards the being.

The being walked towards him as Akatsu quickly lashed out, they exchanged blows with each other at a fast speed before Akatsu kicked the being back. He stepped back a couple steps before having to block against the dark being again. They pushed their blades together in a test of strength, the being pushed Akatsu back and tried to retaliate with a quick slash, but Akatsu sidestepped the attack and slashed up, hitting the being in the arm.

The being quickly jumped back but Akatsu wasn't letting up. He dashed forward and slashed relentlessly, the being's blocked as much as it could but it couldn't match his strength with it's incapacitated arm. Akatsu slashed at its hand and knocked its sword flying to the side, he quickly sliced at its throat, the being quickly fell over. Akatsu took a deep breath and returned his sword to its scabbard.

"You did it!" a kids voice was heard, Akatsu turned back and saw a bunch of kids running towards him. He smiled and crouched down as they tackled him with hugs. "Thank you so much!"

Akatsu and the other kids walked back to the inn while all the villagers gave a thunderous applause. One of the older villagers walked up, "Thank you, young warrior."

"Don't just thank me, thank Lady Black Heart. She's the one who sent me out here to help you all."

"Our thanks will always be with her, but we also wish to thank you." he said and held his arm out to the inns entrance, "Please, sit down and enjoy a nice meal and get some rest. You've come from the city of Lastation, so you deserve a good night's rest."

"Thank you for your generosity." Akatsu said and walked into the inn. The kids wanted to follow but their parents dragged them off to their own house for bed.

Akatsu spent the night eating with the other villagers in the Inn, he was still too young so he didn't drink, but he was glad to tell the others the stories that he had and listened to some of the others. After the night went by, Akatsu waved bye to the villagers and made his way back to Lastation.

* * *

When he returned, he stopped by his house. He opened up the door and walked into the house, a young Shizuki ran up to him, "Akatsu!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around his waist Akatsu placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Shiki, how's everything been going?"

"Amazing! No-one knocked on the door and I've been cleaning up any messes."

"That's good, I just came in to check on you. I can't stay long, I have to get back to the Basilicom." he said, "Lady Black Heart is expecting me soon. I have an idea, when I get off tonight, how about I rent a movie and we watch it together. Sound good?"

Hearing this made Shizuki's face light up in excitement. "Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll be back later, okay?"

After checking in with Shizuki, Akatsu went back to the Basilicom and went to Noire's quarters. He knocked on the door and heard Noire from inside. He opened the door and walked in to see Noire on her computer scrolling through stuff, she didn't seem to even see or hear Akatsu. He walked over and looked at her screen, she had pictures of herself on her computer in a bunch of different costumes.

"Noire?" he called out to her, causing Noire to tense up she slowly turned her head and saw Akatsu standing behind her, "I've taken care of the monster."

"Ah… Ahhh…"

"What?"

"Don't look at these!" she shouted and quickly closed the tab, Akatsu stepped back as Noire quickly sprung up and got in his face. "You will _not_ tell anyone that you saw those. Got it?"

"U-Understood… But, why hide it? You…looked amazing in those."

Noire's face quickly lit up in a blush, "W-Well… Thank you. But you absolutely cannot tell anyone that you saw those!"

"A-Alright, I won't."

"Good." she said and walked back to her computer, "You finished the quest, did you see what it was?"

"Not really, the thing was shrouded in darkness, I couldn't see it at all. But I took care of it, it's a distant memory now."

"Good, you're dismissed." she said and sat down at her computer, Akatsu was about to say something else, but he decided not too. He turned back towards the door. "Akatsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You really…don't mind about those pictures…?"

Akatsu looked back at Noire and smiled, "of course not. The look on your face showed nothing but joy when you were wearing those costumes. Do what you love to do." he said and turned back, Noire quickly averted her gaze to hide her blush.

* * *

The next couple months passed and everyone in Lastation knew about Akatsu. How he would constantly do his job and get it done no matter what, everyone heard about his numerous sparring sessions with Noire, most of them thought how strange it was that one man was able to match their Goddess in combat, but decided to just let it be at that.

Noire had given him most of the day off until tonight where he had to infiltrate Lowee and scout out the area.

Him and Shizuki were taking a walk outside of the city, the sun was setting quickly but Shizuki didn't want to go back home yet, she wanted to see more of the fields. Right now they were running through the fields playing. Shizuki wanted Akatsu to catch her, he could have easily been able too, but he was letting her win. They both were smiling from ear to ear and laughing.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

"No fair! You're faster then me!"

"What? You've been avoiding me all this time! I'm almost about to fall over now because of how fast I had to run."

"Heehee."

"Ahahahah."

After a long bit, they were making their way back, Shizuki was almost asleep and was riding on Akatsu's back. "Did you have fun?" he asked her.

"Mmhm…"

"Sorry that we can't do a bunch of stuff like this."

"It's alright… I'm glad that we had so much fun. I love you, Akatsu."

"I love you too, Shiki. I'll read you a book when we… What!?" he suddenly shouted, Shizuki opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder, the shrouded being was standing in front of Akatsu.

"What is that?"

"Something that shouldn't even be alive…"

The being growled as the darkness slowly rolled onto the ground. Revealing one of the villagers that Akatsu talked too when he was at the village, the villager fell on the ground while the darkness dashed over towards them faster then Akatsu could react, completely taking over them.

Akatsu dropped Shizuki on the ground as they shouted in pain. Akatsu held his head as the darkness sunk into his body and markings appeared on his body and his eyes glowed red. A voice appeared in his head, _**"Calm yourself and I will stop hurting you…"**_

"What...is...this…! It hurts…!" Akatsu shouted with grinding teeth.

 _ **"Stop fighting."**_

Akatsu took a deep breath and calmed himself down, the markings and the pain went away quickly, then he looked at Shizuki. She still had the markings on her and her eyes were shut, she shuddered from the pain. Akatsu picked her up and dashed off towards Lastation. He didn't stop until they were back home.

* * *

Akatsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Dammit… what do you want from us…?" he asked.

 _ **"It was both of your faults that you found me."** _the Curse said in his mind. _**"Don't worry, with me you two will be able to take down anything."**_

"We never wanted you in the first place! And what do you mean by found you? You just infected us when we were out together!" Akatsu yelled, Shizuki raised her small hand in the air.

"It hurts…" she whimpered, Akatsu clutched her small hand in his.

"Shiki…" he muttered and held her hand with a tight grip. "Please… stop hurting her."

 _ **"She's still trying to fight me, but I feel a lot of power within her. If she would stop and accept me, then I won't hurt her anymore."**_

"Shiki… stop fighting it, let it take over and it'll be alright now." Akatsu said and raised her head, "Come on…"

Her eyes slowly opened as she stared into his, "A-Akatsu…" she said and closed her eyes again and held her breath. The markings slowly went back down towards her neck. Once fully gone she opened her eyes again and let out her breath.

Akatsu pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sunk her head into his chest, "Akatsu…" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shiki… I only wanted to spend time together… and I made this happen." he said and then pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders. "I have to go, I need to report to Lady Black Heart."

"Will… will you be okay…? She's been pushing you hard." Shizuki asked him and he patted her head, messing up her hair.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" he said, but he honestly didn't know. Noire had set him up on a scouting mission in Lowee. He would have to go into enemy territory… by himself. "Stay here and keep the door locked. Do not let anyone in. Alright?"

"Yeah." she agreed and Akatsu walked towards the door, he took one last glance back at Shizuki before walking out of the house.


	90. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Akatsu returned to the Basilicom and went up to Noire's quarters, when he opened the door Noire looked over and glared at him. "You're late."

"Sorry, I lost track of time." he lied, he didn't want to tell Noire what happened with the dark being and the female voice.

"That's not like you at all." Noire commented, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just been playing with Shiki most of the day."

"I just hope that you'll be okay, remember what you're supposed to be doing?"

"I'm going into Lowee and scouting out the area, alone." Akatsu restated, Noire nodded.

"Right, you're the only one that I can trust to do this." she replied and put her hands on her hips, "You need to be careful, if you were to be captured I… I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry, Noire. I'll be fine, I promise." Akatsu replied and gave her a reassuring smile, however, he didn't know if he would or not. He didn't know what the darkness did to him.

"Just…be careful."

"I will." he said, "I will be back, and I'll continue to help you with your nation. In anyway I can." he continued and turned towards the door, before he could leave Noire grabbed his hand. He looked back and saw her looking at the ground, "Noire?"

"You promised me that you would be fine, but promise me that you'll come back."

Akatsu turned his body to face hers, "Noire… I promise that I will be back." he said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Noire's face was a red as a tomato, but she returned the hug.

Afterwards, Akatsu left the Basilicom and started his way to Lowee. He ditched his Lastation Guard Uniform and put on some dark clothes to prevent others from seeing him, he's made a name for himself in all of the nations. Even the other CPUs would know that he was a dangerous opponent.

He knew he was getting close due to the temperature dropping quickly. He looked around his surroundings to see if there was anyone around. He never felt so nervous before, this was the first time he was going deep into enemy territory, if he were to be caught… He didn't even want to know what may happen.

 _ **"Fear not, no-one will harm you if I am here."**_

"I thought I was rid of you…"

 _ **"Far from it, actually. Get used to hearing me, because you're stuck with me your whole life."**_

"Whatever, leave me be so I can focus."

 _ **"You don't have to be so nervous, no-one is around here. They're all at the city."**_

"..." Akatsu continued on, taking careful notes on where certain spots could be if Noire were to invade and Lowee would launch an ambush, he kept going until he could see the city. Snow started to fall when he saw the city.

 _I have to get in their Basilicom…_ He thought. He needed to find some plans or something of the sort so Noire could think of a counter plan; with a nod of confidence, he ran down the hill towards the city.

Akatsu walked through the streets of Lowee, he kept his sword close to him but it was hidden in his cloak. He had his hand resting on the hilt in case he was suddenly under attack. Some of the people looked at him with curiosity all over their faces. It was the first time they seen someone like that in the city, they couldn't tell who it was from their hood that was hiding their face.

Akatsu quickly went to the Basilicom and went around the back of it, he quickly went through one of the windows and slowly walked throughout the Basilicom, every time he saw a staff member, he hid around the corners, the worst part, however, is that Akatsu didn't know that the Basilicom's layouts were different, he was having a hard time trying to find where the CPUs room was in this one. It wasn't helping that he had to keep an eye out to see if the CPU was there or not.

His search eventually came to an end when he noticed a door that is larger then the others in the back of the Basilicom. He walked up to it and held his ear to the door, he heard nothing inside at all but he couldn't act careless, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The CPU was nowhere to be seen in the small dark room. He opened the door and walked into the room before quietly closing it behind him. He quickly scanned the room for anything that may have plans in them, his eyes caught on to the bed on the side of the room and the papers scattered on it. He ran over to the bed and quickly picked up the papers and looked at them. He couldn't find anything about an attack or strategy plans for the other nations, while he was rummaging through the papers, he heard the door open. He slowly turned and looked at the doorway, standing in front of the door, with his pistol aiming at Akatsu, was a young Oda. The look on his face dared Akatsu to do something.

"Step away from the bed." he warned, Akatsu put the papers down and stepped back a couple steps with his hands raised, "Take your hood off, slowly." Akatsu did as instructed and slowly took off his hood, revealing his face. Oda smirked, "Ah, The Lastation prodigy, Akatsu. Trying to get some sort of hint for Black Heart?"

"I have no need to tell you anything."

Oda grabbed a radio from his side and raised it to his mouth, "One in Lady White Heart's chamber. Permission to execute?"

"Permission granted."

Hearing this made Akatsu smile, Oda aimed again and was ready to pull the trigger, but Akatsu quickly took his sword out and dashed towards the nearest window, Oda fired one bullet but Akatsu quickly slashed the bullet out of the air. He jumped through the window, the sound of glass breaking resounded through the quiet area. Oda cursed and started shouting into his radio while Akatsu bolted to get out of Lowee.

* * *

Akatsu continued to run in the forests of Lowee, he wasn't planning to stop until he was out of Lowee territory and back safely in Lastation's, however, he could hear the sound of rushing footsteps behind him. Followed by someone shouted orders on where to go, Akatsu didn't know if he was going in the right direction, he wasn't used to the Lowee borders as much so he didn't know where he was at the moment.

Akatsu saw a bright light just ahead of him, if he could get out of the forest and see where he was now then he might have a chance of getting out of Lowee just fine. As Akatsu broke out of the forest, he was met by a bunch of Lowean guards aiming Assault rifles at him. He turned around in all directions and saw each of his escape roots being cut off.

"You've got nowhere to run, Lastation Dog." one of the guards said.

Akatsu bared his teeth, "How dare you, Lastation is a hard working nation. We've done more then any of you have done!"

"Silence! You think that you could run into our nation, take our CPUs secrets, and use them against her?" the one in the middle said, "Ridiculous, We'll be sure to send your remains back to Lastation."

"You will try…" Akatsu said and took his sword out again and dashed towards them. They opened fired on him but Akatsu was able to roll out of the way and take out one of the guards legs, he quickly grabbed him and took his sword from his side, then jumped back and started deflecting bullets. The guards quickly realized that their guns wouldn't work right away, they all took their swords out and rushed towards Akatsu, he took a deep breath and ran forward.

He slashed and blocked everyone that came after him, but he couldn't get a lethal hit on anyone due to the constant attacks, he had no time to follow up. He blocked one hit and kicked a guard back and then quickly ducked under another strike and kicked his attackers feet from under them. He got back to his feet and stepped back a couple steps. He sidestepped a slice from another guard and slashed at his neck but the guard quickly blocked the attack. As he was about to follow up, Akatsu suddenly got a pain in his neck, forcing his guard down and received a slash to his chest. He stepped back from the guard and blocked his next slash then swiped at him, the guard blocked his strike and pushed him back as another guard ran towards Akatsu and slashed at his leg, Akatsu attempted to block but he wasn't fast enough, he fell down to one knee.

"No… No…!" he said through the pain before getting back to his feet, he slashed at the one guard and kicked him back before falling over again. The pain in his neck was getting worse and the other wounds he had were not helping.

"Give up now and accept your demise." one of the guards said.

"Never…!" Akatsu retorted and struggled to get up, he used his sword as leverage.

 _ **"I said that as long as I was here that you would not be harmed."**_ the curse said in his mind. _**"Take this sword and use it, use the power that I have given you!"**_

A new sword appeared in a new scabbard on his side, he looked at the hilt of it and recognized the sword; The blade that the darkness used when he fought at the village. He hesitated at first but bit his bottom lip, he needed to use this or he will die. "Fine… I'll use it." he said and grabbed the hilt of it and slowly pulled, the burning sensation in his neck grew hotter the more he pulled the blade out, "Grh… grrrrhhh!" he groaned in pain, then, in one swift movement, he pulled the sword out of its scabbard, "GRAAAAA **AAAHHHHH!** " he shouted as darkness swirled around him and covered the area, the guards all held their arms to block the darkness surging around them.

When it died down, Akatsu stood with his right sleeve and right part of his shirt ripped off with black markings going around his arm and chest up to his face. His face had an angry expression as his eyes glowed red. The guards held their swords up, but one was foolish enough to charge towards him. Akatsu quickly switched his gaze and sliced the guard, severing his body in two.

Akatsu then vanished from sight and reappeared in front of another guard, stabbing him in the gut and kicking him back from his sword, he quickly turned and deflected several bullets before dashing out towards the rest, quickly decimating them with quick powerful strikes. He struck almost every one of them down, leaving only one standing: The Leader.

Akatsu turned towards him and slowly walked forward, The Leader aimed his pistol and fired but Akatsu swiped the air and deflected the bullet back, hitting his hand and making his gun fly out of it. "W-Wait! Please don't kill me!"

 **"Pathetic weakling."** Akatsu said, **"Where did the fight go? My execution? Can't do it, can you?"**

"Please spare me…! I'm sorry!"

 **"You're right… I should let you go."** He said, then disappeared and reappeared in front of The Leader, stabbing him right through the chest, he coughed up blood and spat it over Akatsu's face. **"Did you really think I would just let you go...?"**

"C-Curse...you…" The Leader muttered and fell over, Akatsu spun his sword around and turned to see himself standing behind him. Glowing red eyes and all.

 _"Well done."_

 **"This power…is incredible."** Akatsu commented, making the Curse smile.

 _"There's plenty more where that came from. Allow me to teach you."_

 **"You can give me more?"**

 _"Much more, the power to protect your sister and your CPU. No-one will be able to kill them."_

 **"Teach me."**

 _"Follow me, I will teach you all you need to know."_

Akatsu nodded and followed himself, little did he know that The Curse would keep him occupied for years, leading to the events that led up to the present day. Akatsu would expand his abilities and find a way to split himself off from the Curse, and finally return to get revenge on Hikan from turning both his sister and his CPU against him…


	91. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

Neptune stared at Noire in disbelief, "So you had one friend?"

"Shut up already!" Noire shouted, "The point is, Akatsu was kind. I don't know what happened to him over the years."

"Maybe the Curse that Shizuki was talking about? Maybe it did something to him." Nepgear suggested.

"I know that Akatsu is a big deal and all, but I'm more concerned with him." Neptune said and pointed back at Akumu and V.

"I know, I still don't agree to this, even if it's Nepgears idea." Vert agreed.

"I know that he almost destroyed Gamindustri years ago, but he saved us… It just didn't feel right to leave him." Nepgear said.

"I'll trust you, but if he springs out to try and kill us again. It'll be on you." Blanc warned. V glanced at Akumu's face, his smirk never left.

* * *

 **[Planeptune]**

The team assembled back at the Planeptune Basilicom, the others all returned back to their nations, Uni took Yagi with her and Noire back to Lastation. V took Akumu and laid him down on the couch before putting the hilt next to his body, Shizuki was standing in disbelief.

"Why did you bring him here!?" Shizuki questioned, V turned back and pointed at Nepgear.

"He saved us in the Graveyard… I couldn't leave him there."

"Nepgear, I understand how you feel with saving everyone you can, but you weren't back there when he almost destroyed Gamindustri. He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Maybe, but he did save us. If my kid sister says so then I believe her one hundred percent!" Neptune agreed and patted Nepgear on the back.

"Neptune…"

Shizuki stared at the Nep sisters confused, how was Neptune able to allow Akumu there? He almost killed her and Hikan, now she was fine with letting Akumu stay there? V looked at Shizuki and walked towards her

"Don't worry." he reassured, "If Akumu tries to start anything then we'll stop him."

Shizuki could see the confidence in his face, she couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of Hikan in a way. "Right. Thank you."

"Well, I have news for everyone." Neptune said, making everyone look at her, "I've sat on the sidelines loooong enough, this author is including me more in the story and that's final!"

"Neptune, what does that mean?" Shizuki asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going to be more involved."

"Neptune, you're coming with us?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep."

Nepgear's face lit up with excitement, she thought that she would have to wait longer but she finally was able to hang out with her sister. Shizuki smiled at the sight.

Neptune and Nepgear decided to start working on getting their Shares back while Shizuki and V started coming up with strategies with Histoire. Hikan is still missing and Kotomi is out on her own. Shizuki decided it would be best to hold a council with all the generals.

V was given permission by Histoire and Shizuki to be present with the council. Shizuki took Hikan's seat while V was in hers. Seymour wasn't happy about it but he's usually never happy with anything.

"Ozaki, you and the others investigated the Graveyard, yes?" Histoire asked, Ozaki nodded.

"Yes, the enemy is gone and the Graveyard is abandoned."

"Intriguing…" Makoto commented, "The enemy would abandon their base that they have used for so long."

"Whatever, that could only mean one thing." Seymour barked.

"Yes, they have more bases." Shizuki said, "While the CPU's recover their shares, we should keep an eye out for any suspicious people. ASIC isn't done yet, Akatsu won't give up that easily."

"Right, we all will agree to that, I hope." Ozaki stated, followed by a nod from everyone else.

"There's something I need to add." Seymour demanded, "What are we going to do with Yagi? The boy threatened the safety of Lastation and the CPUs themselves. He must be dealt with."

"That decision is out of our power." Shizuki denied, she knew there was only one person who could deal with him: Uni. "This meeting is closed, report everything that you find involving ASIC. Dismissed."

* * *

 **[Lastation]**

Yagi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his body still ached from the hit from Akatsu. He was laying on something soft and he was warm, the room he was in was a room he recognized. He was in Uni's room, laying in her bed tucked in with a tightness where his wound was. He sat up and groaned in pain.

He held his head and closed his eyes, _How did I get here? The last thing I remember is getting hit by Akatsu and then everything went black._ He opened his eyes again and felt nothing but guilt. _Why am I here, I'm better off dead. The look in Uni's eyes said it all, I… I knew I couldn't keep it a secret, now she hates me._

He snapped back to reality after he heard the door crack open, he looked over before getting out of bed, the door opened and Uni walked in closing the door behind her, when she saw Yagi awake her face quickly turned into anger. A bright light enveloped her and she came out in her CPU form, aiming her railgun at Yagi. "...go ahead, shoot me." Yagi said.

"..."

"You have every right too, do it."

"..."

"..."

"...Why?"

"...?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Uni asked not taking her aim off of Yagi.

"..."

"Tell me, now."

"I didn't want you to hate me." Yagi finally answered, "You were the first person that didn't care how I look, when I showed you my face you didn't get disgusted like everyone else. You accepted it and still continued to be my friend. I didn't want to lose you like everyone else…!"

"..."

"Yes, I kidnapped your sister, it was me. At the time I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, after finding out what Akatsu was trying to do, I tried to stop him, I tried all I could. But it didn't work." Yagi's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, Uni. I'm so sorry for what I did, I wish I could take it back, I really do!"

"..."

"I deserve to die, I deserve some type of punishment. Just kill me and be done with me! Please!"

Uni bit her bottom lip, her hands started shaking making her aim inaccurate, her weapon vanished and she dashed towards Yagi, she balled up her fist and punched him on the cheek, he moved his head to the right before Uni grabbed ahold of him and dug her head into his chest, "You idiot…"

"W-What? Uni...why?"

"Even if I wanted to hate you… *hic* I just can't…" Uni said through her own tears. "I wanted to pull the trigger, but my body wasn't letting me. I can't kill you."

"T-Then…! I'll do it myself!" Yagi stated and reached for his back pocket where his javelin was kept.

"No!" Uni grabbed his hand and in her own two. "Don't you get it! I don't want you to die, you... you mean… so much to me. If you were to die, I would never forgive you. *sniff*"

"U-Uni."

"Yagi, I...I… l-lo-l…" Uni struggled to say the words. "I love you!"

"But… I kidnapped your sister! How can you still love me after learning the truth about me!?"

"Because you still fought back, you tried to fight Akatsu when he wouldn't listen to reason."

"Uni…"

"Yagi…"

Their faces closed in on one another and their lips connected, tears flowed down their eyes as they kissed. Yagi's hands went towards Uni's waist as Uni wrapped her arms around his neck. After a couple more seconds, they broke apart breathing for air.

"Uni, I love you too."

Uni stood with Yagi's arms around her, his warmth making sure to do it's job and keep her warm. She reverted back to her normal form. She pushed herself away from Yagi, "W-What will you do now?"

"Something that everyone else is not going to like…" Yagi replied but before he could continue, an explosion happened outside of the Basilicom, making them look outside. Uni saw Noire dart by chasing something while Yagi saw a familiar friend run below.

"Noire!" Uni ran toward the door and swung it open, Yagi quickly following after her.

* * *

Both of them ran where they saw the other two run and saw Noire and the beast locking their weapons together, the beast pushed Noire back and sliced at her but Noire quickly ducked and jumped back. "Noire, stop!" Uni shouted.

"Stop!" Yagi shouted with her, both Noire and the beast looked over at them.

"Uni! Perfect timing, help me end this creature once and for all!" Noire said, the beast growled in response.

 **"Yagi, help me with our prey."** The beasts mechanical voice said.

Uni ran to Noire's side, "That's enough, just stop."

Yagi did the same with the beast, "Stand down, you don't need to fight her."

"What are you talking about, Uni? That creature has been a danger to Lastation for far too long!"

"Wait, just listen first."

 **"Yagi, our prey took you and had you hostage, I was going to get you back.** "

"No, you had it wrong, they helped me."

After a couple minutes, Uni and Yagi successfully calmed down the other two. "Uni, you still haven't told me yet, why are you protecting this boy?" Noire asked.

"W-Well, that's…"

"CPU of Lastation, I understand that you are furious upon seeing me but please, hear me out."

Noire glared at Yagi before crossing her arms, "Fine."

"Akatsu told me that he would release you all, but I didn't know that he would change his plan when something didn't work out. He made it an order that all CPUs would remain in the Graveyard forever." Yagi explained, "I tried many times to let him know that we could leave already. There was nothing to worry about anymore."

"Anymore? _Anymore!?_ What do you mean by that?" Noire shouted, "All you wanted to do was take Hikan out of the picture!"

"..."

"If there's one thing that we know about Hikan is that he tells the truth! Whenever he said that he didn't killed your parents, he was telling the truth!"

"..."

"N-Noire?" Uni called out.

"Hikan has always been helping everyone! He would never kill innocent people!"

"Noire, stop!"

"He did nothing wrong!"

"SHUT UP!" Yagi exploded, his scleras reduced to the size of his pupils. "Who are you to tell me what he did and didn't do!? YOU WEREN'T THERE BACK THEN! THE LOOK IN HIS EYES WERE FILLED WITH HATE!" Noire was taken aback of how loud Yagi was, even Uni was a little afraid. "Hikan is the reason why I'm like this! I will never forgive him for…" Yagi's voice quickly trailed off. "What am I doing…"

"Yagi…" Uni muttered.

"I… I'm sorry." Yagi said, he backed up a couple steps. "Nevermind with what I was going to say."

"Yagi!" Uni shouted towards him, but he continued to back up.

"We'll live in peace." he said and grabbed the beasts arm.

"Wait!" Uni shouted at him again but they vanished into their shadows.

Noire looked at her younger sister, "Uni… what's going on?" Uni dropped her head and turned, Noire watched as she walked away. "Hey, Uni?" she called out to her before following her back.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Sorry for all the confusion, some of the rust from not uploading is really showing, embarrassing really. But I fixed it Xp**


	92. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

 **[Kotomi]**

It's been a day since I left the group and things have already started changing. I've seen ASIC members leaving Gamindustri, Akatsu's making them pull out because he failed on stopping us from getting the CPU's? Funny really, he has common sense at least.

I'm still worried about the others though, even if I saw those members leave, Sanjiro and Akatsu are still at large. It makes me worried about V, the look that he had on his face when we stole those weapons from ASIC and we ran into Sanjiro on the way, he was ready to fight Sanjiro. He even said the next time they meet, one of them will die.

Speaking of enemies, I wonder how Uni's doing. For her to realize that Yagi was an enemy in her own right. It must have devastated her, I should have told her back when we found her in Lastation. That girl has been through so much in the past three years, you can't help but feel bad for her.

There's just one last problem now: Finding Hikan. He's still out there somewhere, even if we got the CPUs back, they need their hero. Hikan might be…no, he _is_ the only one that can beat Akatsu. I really hope that they can find him, or if I can. I have to figure out my purpose, why did I show up here? Who is my dad? And what's with this other side of me?

I opened my eyes and stood up, I was near the docks that we took the boat to Leanbox, I searched everywhere in Planeptune and was going to go to Leanbox next to get it out of the way. I have a lot of area to cover here.

"Kotomi? Is that you?" a voice said, I turned and looked where it came from. Makoto was standing behind me with his car parked behind him. I didn't even hear him.

"Hey, Makoto. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to Leanbox. Shizuki called the council together to discuss the issue with ASIC."

"Issue?"

"Yes, the Graveyard is completely abandoned. ASIC is gone."

"I noticed, I saw some of the members get on a boat and leave. Although, I don't think all of them are gone."

"My thoughts exactly." Makoto agreed. "We all agreed to let each other know if we see more members but I haven't seen anything so far."

"That's good. How's V doing?"

"He's helping Shizuki and Histoire with Planeptune. Even if Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear are getting Shares back, it still leaves some of the other work." Makoto said, "Although, I noticed that he wasn't focusing as much. I believe he's worried about you."

Hearing this made my cheeks burn, "I told him not to worry about me."

"He cares deeply for you, but if I see him. I'll be sure to let him know that you're alright." he said and started to get back into his car, "I'll see you later, Kotomi."

"Thanks Makoto. See you later." I said, if the Graveyard is abandoned then I should be able to get in there and find something. The Graveyard has to have something there, but first is Leanbox. "Oh, Makoto!"

He looked over at me, "Hm?"

"Can you take me to Leanbox with you? I wanted to see if Leanbox had anything there that could help me get my memory back." I explained, Makoto smiled and nodded.

"Of course." he said and opened the passenger door, I walked up to the car and sat down on the passenger side. "It'll be getting dark soon, you might want to stay the night and then head out in the morning."

"Sure, I'll take up on that offer." I replied.

* * *

Makoto drove his car over towards the dock and the same woman that we met steered Makoto towards one of the bigger boats, Makoto drove his car onto the boat and we sailed towards Leanbox.

Now we were back at the Basilicom, Makoto took me to the guest room and opened the door. In the corner was a bed with a green blanket and a white sheet, in the other corner was a wide bookshelf with books on each shelf. Between the bed and the bookshelf was a small table with a small vase and flowers in the middle. Makoto walked into the room and went around the right, I looked around the corner and saw him open the closet. "Hm… As I expected."

"What is it?" I asked him then walked over to the closet, there was nothing inside.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any spare clothes for you to wear." he said, I looked down and observed myself, my jackets sleeves were torn apart and my shirt was ripped showing off my stomach, my boots were fine but my socks were ripped in several places. How did I not notice sooner?

"It's fine."

"Lady Vert might have some, but I don't think you like to wear dresses." he said, I quickly shook my head, there's no way in hell someone is going to catch me wearing a _dress_. "...Wait, I got something." he said and snapped his fingers, "I'll be right back."

Makoto left the room and I turned and looked around a bit more. It was a little small but it was clean, I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, where should I look first… Probably in the Underverse, that should be the first choice.

"You should try the Leanbox hideout." a voice said, I quickly opened my eyes and looked over by the door. Nagana was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, but how did you know I was thinking on where to go?"

"You kidding? Your face said everything." he said and walked over next to the bed. "It's obvious really, you're looking for anything that could spark your memory. I might be able to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Leanbox hideout has a machine inside that we used to take the Share energy out of CPUs; it connects to their minds. If we go there and I hook you to the machine then I might be able to jog some of those memories."

"Really?"

"That is something I can't answer. We've never tried it before, worst case scenario: you go braindead."

"What!?" I shouted, "Braindead?!"

"Whoa, you don't need to shout." he said while holding his ears, "I'm not going to force you to do it, if it's too big of a risk then don't do it. I'm only giving you my suggestion." he said and turned back towards the door, "Think about it and come talk to me in the morning if you decide." he said and walked out the door, shortly after Makoto came back in with a box in his hand.

"What was that about?"

"He told me a way to possibly get my memory back, but…"

"But?"

"I could go braindead."

Makoto came up and sat down next to me. "If it were me, I wouldn't even consider it. Nagana can be…hard to work with."

"I know, but this might be my only chance to fully remember." I said, Makoto stood up and put the box next to me.

"Whatever you decide, I won't stop you. But please be careful." he said and walked towards the door, he turned around and looked at me. "Those should be able to fit you, they're some of my clothes for when I was younger. Put the box outside the door with your clothes in it, I'll take them later." he said and closed the door behind him.

I opened the box and saw a dark jacket inside, as well as a white shirt, almost like the one I had now. When I took those out a pair of dark blue denim jeans was at the bottom. I sort of recognize these clothes… Makoto wore them in the picture in his room.

I took my shirt and jacket off and started to put on the new pair, I put the jacket on the chair next to the bed, while I was changing my thoughts drifted towards Nagana's offer. Should I really go through with it? It's a huge risk but it could also help me out greatly. I'm guessing that it's going to be a fifty-fifty shot.

I took my shorts off and put on the new jeans. The room grew dark due to the sun going down outside, I laid down on the bed and put my arms behind my head. I don't know if I should or not… What would Hikan do? If he was serious about getting his memory back then he would go through with it, even if it got him killed.

Hikan… Why did you just disappear? And why haven't you shown yourself to anyone? He must know that the CPUs have escaped, so why hasn't he shown himself yet? Everyone's worried about you! Just give us a sign that you're out there somewhere! Anything!

I sat up and put my hands over my eyes but the tears still streaked down through my fingers, I can't believe how much my chest is aching, I didn't know how much I really missed him since I last saw him. Every time he gets in my mind my chest starts to hurt. The more I think of him the more it hurts. I just want to see him one last time.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes, I need to get some sleep. I decide what I'll do in the morning…

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a dark space. Everywhere I looked was just darkness, until I saw a specific someone. Someone I wasn't expecting.

Akumu was sitting on the ground, or I'm guessing on the ground, with his eyes closed. I walked over to him. "Um… Akumu?" I called out to him, but I don't think he's going to respond. I slowly held my hand out towards him and touched his forehead. My eyes quickly zoomed in towards his face and everything turned white. Now I was standing in an open field, I turned around in a full three-sixty. I remember where this is; this is by Planeptune.

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Akumu walking with someone, holding hands, next to him was a small girl with brown hair and matching blue hoodie with jeans. Akumu had a bright smile on his face as he walked with the girl. "I hope you had a good time in Planeptune." he said to the girl, she smiled up at him.

"Yes, it was fun. The lake was beautiful too." she replied.

"There's three more nations that I can take you too. I'll take you to Lastation next." Akumu said and then saw me, his smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked and followed his gaze, seeing me as well.

"Um… Hey?" I awkwardly called out to him. He looked down at the girl and smiled again.

"Hey, Natsuko. Let me talk with her real quick and I'll catch up to you."

"A-Alright." she said and looked at me with a glare before walking off, I looked at Akumu one more time and saw his smile. Pink radiated around him, leaving me speechless. I never knew that Akumu had someone he cared for that much? Her hair looked similar to Underling too, could he be seeing her in Underling?

Akumu's smile disappeared and he looked over at me, "Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I just saw you meditating or something and reached towards your forehead, next thing I know, I'm here."

"You're able to go inside my dreams? That's usually my thing…" Akumu said, "If you're here then you're here for something. What is it?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about ways to get my memory back and-"

"Oh! Trying to get your memory, eh?" he said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a peek."

"What?"

"'Scuse me!" he said and lashed out towards me and placed his hand on my forehead, he closed his eyes as I sat staring a him. He opened them after a couple seconds and nodded. "I see."

"What are you talking about?"

"I looked into your memory and saw everything."

"What!? How did you… never mind that. Tell me what you saw!"

"It's better off that I keep that a secret."

"Why? Just tell me!"

"If I told you now, it could ruin everything." he said and turned, "It's best if you find it yourself."

"Wait." I said and grabbed his wrist, "Tell me this at least… That girl, you see her in Underling don't you?"

Akumu said nothing at first, he yanked his wrist back before turning towards me. "Linda is...she's...nevermind." he replied, "Leave now, let me enjoy my dream as much as I can before I wake up."

He reached for my forehead and placed his palm on it, I smiled at him. "I knew you could change."

Akumu hid his smirk, "That's what she said too." he said and my vision blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and saw that it was day out, I put on the jacket and left the room I was in. I went towards Makoto's office amd opened the door. Makoto was typing away at his computer while Nagana was staring at a bunch of maps. They both turned and looked at me.

"Good morning, Kotomi. You missed breakfast." Makoto stated.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Nagana asked, I took a deep breath before giving Nagana a serious look.

"I'll do it."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **I wanted to make this A/N letting you all know that I have a special project in mind for the future. Keep your eyes out!**


	93. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

 **[Ozaki]**

"Ozaki, I'm sorry…" Iffy cried, I was lying on the ground with my head on Iffy's lap. I couldn't even move my right arm and it had blood all over it.

"No, it's alright, Iffy." I said and bit my lip from the pain, "Shizuki's on her way, right?"

"Yeah, her and V."

"Just…find him that man. Fast." I told her and laid my head fully down.

"Ozaki? Ozaki!"

* * *

 **[A couple hours earlier.]**

I was sitting in the barracks eyeing one of the papers I had, I don't understand why ASIC just left. It doesn't make sense, they were powerful enough to capture the CPUs and forced Hikan to disappear, they could just do it again but, instead, they just left.

Iffy was watching me when I was going through the papers, she looked at me confused. "You don't know either, huh?"

"No, I don't." I replied and sat down the papers, "If they really wanted to attack us again then they could, but they just leave instead? Why?"

"It's too fishy to me, but there's nothing we can do about it now except wait." she said then looked looked over at me and blushed, "Anyway…"

I looked at her and blushed as well, "Y-Yeah." I replied, when we're working together it's easy to talk and everything, but when it comes to just simple talk, we can't get more then two words out. "Um, well… You want to...go out somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good... Y-You wouldn't mind if we go to Planeptune...do you?"

"Not at all." I told her and stood up, we walked towards the door and I held it open for her and then we walked out of the barracks.

* * *

I drove to Planeptune on her bike while she hung onto me from behind, her head was resting on my back as I drove us. Her arms were wrapped around me.

I stopped us outside of one of the many diners in Planeptune, we got off the bike and walked inside. The waiter told us we could sit wherever we wanted so we took one of the small booths, there were a couple people inside. One of them was sitting alone in a booth with his hands together on the table and there was an older couple in the corner booth eating their meal.

We sat down and took a look at the menus, one of the waiters came up to us. "What can I get you both to drink?" he asked.

"I'll just take some water." I replied and looked at Iffy. She looked up at the waiter.

"Water."

"Two waters… okay, be back in a bit." he said and walked off, I continued to look at the menu.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Iffy asked me, I looked through the menu but there was only one thing that catches my eye.

"Just a Caesar salad, not that hungry really."

"That's what I usually get here too."

I put the menu down, "Really? Out of all the things here?"

"Yeah. I like to keep my figure, makes it easier for missions and such." she replied, my eyes drifted down to her body, making my face light up but I quickly covered it with my menu.

The waiter came back with our glasses of water and we ordered two salads, we ate for a bit and talked about what we did before we met up with each other in Lowee. Iffy had done a couple of missions for the Guild and came over to Lowee to visit. Shizuki was working on ranking her up to the General of Planeptune because the old Generals whereabouts are still unknown. Not even his family members know what happened to him so we came up with the conclusion that ASIC had brainwashed him and he was in their ranks. We still don't know for sure though.

We had just finished up and were still talking with each other before leaving. "I ended up having to clear the situation between Takahata and Nishihara."

"Geez, Takahata really destroyed it?"

"No! It was a fake sword, Nishihara's real one was safe but he didn't believe it. I've never seen Takahata ever run so fast." I said with a laugh.

"Get out of here!" we heard one of the waiters shout, we looked over and saw the waiter pulling a rather tall and muscular individual, wearing dark robes. He had short black hair and a large matching color beard. "We don't just give away food here, you want food, you pay for it."

The individual looked down at the waiter and grabbed at his neck, lifting him into the air. Iffy and I both got up and ran over. "Hey! Put him down!" I shouted and grabbed one of his arms, Iffy ran over and grabbed the other one. The man dropped the waiter and pushed us aside, before running out the door. "Stop!" I shouted and ran after him, taking my handgun out from it's holster.

* * *

I ran through the streets of Planeptune trying to find the man. Asking others that were walking out on the sidewalks if they seen him. After getting my information, I ran through one of the alleys and was shoved to the side towards a building. The man held my arms back and kneed me in the stomach before throwing me aside. I landed with a thud but quickly got back up, I tackled him back towards the house and tried to take him down to the ground but he was hell of a lot stronger then I was. He easily grabbed me and threw to the side again, this time he reached for my gun. I elbowed him in the gut before trying to get up but he punched me on the cheek and kicked my leg. But I refused to let go of my gun.

"You're making a mistake bud, you take my gun, I will take you out. You hear me?" I warned him but he didn't take the threat seriously. He pushed me out of the way and grabbed my gun right out of my hand, but before I could even take my sword out. I heard the sound of a gunshot and felt a sharp pain go through my shoulder. I dropped my arm and fell over to the side. The man stuck my gun in his pants and ran off.

"Sir!" I heard another voice shout, I turned my head and saw a bystander run towards me. "Oh, crap, crap, crap!"

"Calm down, take me out to the street." I instructed before gritting my teeth. The bystander nodded and helped me up to my feet, I put my arm around his shoulders and he helped me walk out to the street. A couple others ran over to see what the commotion was.

"Ozaki!" Iffy shouted and pushed through the crowd, "I got him." Iffy took me off the bystanders hands and laid me on the ground while applying pressure to my shoulder, "I should of come with you." she said through her cries. "Ozaki, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright, Iffy." I said and bit my lip from the pain, "Shizuki's on her way, right?"

"Yeah, her and V."

"Just…find him that man. Fast." I told her and laid my head fully down.

"Ozaki? Ozaki!"

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

"I'll do it." I told them, Nagana smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then, it's settled." Nagana said and put down his papers, "We'll go to the Leanbox hideout."

"Kotomi, you're really sure about this?" Makoto asked me, I nodded at him.

"If it can really help me that much, then it'll be worth it."

"Don't worry, Makoto." Nagana reassured, "I'll do everything I can to make sure it works." he said and walked towards me, "Let's go."

And after a long walk, Nagana had led me towards the hideout. Now we were walking throughout the dark ground, nature took its course over this entire place. Nagana was using his dagger and was swiping the vines that grew in the halls. "Ahhh, brings back memories."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do back then? I'm still confused about The Saviors era, I'll call it." I asked as we walked.

"I can tell you a bit, why not?" he said and swatted another vine out of the way. "I was one of first recruits in The Saviors, a group that's sole purpose was to take over the CPU's rule. I was supposed to replace Lady Vert as CPU, Saito found Hikan and shortly after Shizuki joined us. I became Hikan's rival and we fought each other a lot. Hell, up at that entrance is where I was killed before. Anyway, I was the one who helped Saito hire more members to the organization."

"How did Vert react when she saw you working with Makoto?"

"Surprised at first, but after Makoto explained everything and I gave her my share, she accepted it and we formed a bond again. I told her that I couldn't try to take back Leanbox even if I wanted too."

"Vert's a very forgiving person, even to her own enemies."

"That could be a good and bad thing." he said and stopped at a door, "Here we are." he said and tried to push the door open, but it was stuck. He stepped back and kicked at the door, knocking it off its hinges. Inside was a chair that was attached to a bunch of wires that led up towards the ceiling, moss and vegetation.

"This is it?"

"Yeah, you sit here." he said and tore some of the vegetation off the chair, he patted the seat. I took a deep breath and walked over and sat on the chair. Nagana tore through some of the other vegetation on the side and took a couple wires and attached to my arms and forehead. He took the restraints and put them on my wrists and ankles. "Alright, this may hurt a bit but, if all goes well, you should come back out with your full memory… Hopefully."

"A-Alright."

"Ready?" he asked me, I took one last deep breath and nodded.

"Ready."

Nagana pressed a button on the side of the chair and the wires sparked as electricity ran down the wires towards the chair, the pain quickly burned in my head and arms. I shouted in pain as Nagana stepped back and watched. I was forced to shut my eyes from the pain and then a bunch of images rushed into my head.

One of them showed me on the ground with a man over me, he was about to stomp on me when Hikan emerged and pushed him out of the way, then I said the one thing that I have been trying to find out for a while now… "Daddy?" Hikan looked down at me and helped me up, he mouthed some words but I couldn't hear it clearly. Then we ran off from where we were…

I saw another image of me standing with a bunch of bodies at my feet, I had my hands on a knife and was covered in blood. And I had fire over my other hand.

More images flashed in front of me before the pain finally subsided. I...I remember somewhat…what I'm supposed to do…

* * *

 **[Nagana]**

She stopped yelling, I think it worked. As I was standing watching the machine do it's work, footsteps came up behind me. I turned back and looked at whoever was behind me. "Well, look who it is."

Viper stood behind me with his hand on his revolver, I held my hands up and closed my eyes with a smirk. "Step away from the machine."

"Done." I said and stepped away, "The girls all yours, I did what you wanted."

"Good." he said and stepped up to it, I opened my eyes and saw him aim at it.

"Wait! I wouldn't do that." I said and held my hand up at him.

"And why not?"

"The girl will wake up after the machine is done, just wait a little bit. Shouldn't take long."


	94. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

 **[Ozaki]**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in a bed, I looked over and recognized where I was: Planeptune's Basilicom. My shirt was off and was draped on a chair next to the door. At the edge of the bed was a sleeping Iffy, her arms were crossed as she slept with her head resting on the wall. My shoulder was patched up and I was able to move my arm freely.

I leaned up in the bed and twisted it around a little bit, a sharp pain went through my shoulder again. Making me pull it back quickly, still haven't fully recovered yet. I looked outside and saw it was still day out, so I wasn't out for long. I threw the covers off and sat up. I don't know who that guy was, but he has definitely fucked up now. Attempting to murder the General of a nation is the same as killing the CPU; It's not a good idea.

I heard Iffy groan a bit, I looked over at her and saw her scratch her nose and then slowly open her eyes. Once she saw me her eyes shot open. I smiled and waved at her, "Hey, Iffy."

"Ozaki…"

"Listen, I know that-"

"Ozaki!" she shouted and jumped onto me, pushing me down onto the bed and wrapping her arms around me, her face just inches from mine, tears welled up in her eyes. "You idiot! You shouldn't have run out on your own! I-I was so worried…"

"Iffy…" I pushed her back and leaned up. "I'm sorry I made you worry, but it's going to take a lot more then a gunshot to the shoulder to take me down. I fought tooth and nail to save you from the mercenaries back then, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're always getting hurt, look at you!" she said and pointed at each of the scars I had on my body. "Think next time you do something!"

I smiled at her and took her hand, she blushed and looked me in the eye. "I'm glad you worry about me that much."

"Of course I would. I-I…"

I pulled her close to me, kissing her on the spot. She shook for a second but then returned my kiss. A couple seconds passed and we broke apart from each other. "I love you, Iffy."

"I love you too, Ozaki." she said and rested her head on my chest. The door opened and Shizuki poked her head in.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Shizuki remarked, Iffy opened her eyes, blushed, and slowly turned her head at the door. Shizuki was standing with the biggest smirk that I've seen on her.

Iffy quickly let go of me and stood up from the bed, "You didn't interrupt anything! Nothing at all!" she quickly said.

"I'm sure I didn't… Ahahahah." she laughed and then gave a serious face, "Now, on towards business. Ozaki, who did that to you?"

"The man's physique was on par with Nishiharas. He was able to throw me around like nothing, he had short black hair and a large black beard. He was wearing a large black robe, best bets is he's one of the ASIC members." I explained to her.

"I don't know if he's with ASIC, but with the way you described it… It sounds like one of the criminals that's on the loose." She said, "I'll look into it. For now, we should let the CPU's know-"

"No." I cut her off, "They just returned and are working on getting their Shares back, we don't need to worry them with this problem. We already got all we need."

"You plan on keeping it a secret from Nep and the others?" Iffy told me, "You know they'll find out later."

"If they do then they'll come to me about it. I'm not going to let them worry about something as simple as an attempted murder. Especially when the suspect will be so easy to find." I said, Iffy and Shizuki looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about."

"I knew he was going to beat me and just walk away, so I thought ahead. Iffy, where's my phone?" I asked her, she reached in her pocket and held it out to me, I opened my phone and then opened the map. A little red dot appeared moving quickly towards the Graveyard, "See? That's him."

"You placed a tracker on him?" Shizuki asked me, I nodded. "Clever."

"He's the type to do before think. He doesn't even realize he's being tracked. And he took my gun, I've had it since I joined the army. I call it my Lucky Raspberry, so I want it back." I said and reached for my jacket, throwing it over my shoulder. "Would you two like to come with me?"

"Yeah." Iffy quickly answered.

"Of course." Shizuki agreed.

I walked over to my shirt and threw it on. Then put my jacket on quickly, "Well then, let's move out."

* * *

 **[Nagana]**

It's been almost an hour now and the machine is still going. Good thing that Viper is patient, or else he would shoot Kotomi and destroy the machine right now. Oh, speak of the devil. The machines sparks stopped and the wires I put on Kotomi sprung off by themselves, usually I have to do that.

Viper took his revolver out again and aimed it at Kotomi, her eyes slowly opened and she saw Viper, her face turned into a look of surprise. "You're… still alive." Kotomi said, but she didn't sound surprised at all, in fact, it was the opposite, almost like she was expecting him to live.

"I'll do whatever I can to accomplish-"

"Your mission? Yeah, yeah." she cut him off and stood up from the chair, "How did you even find me?"

"You've been sold out." he said and pointed towards me, "He told me everything I needed to know. Now, come with me and I won't have to kill you."

"The result will stay the same." she said, something was off though, Kotomi hasn't moved her hands at all. If Viper were to fire at this moment, she wouldn't defend herself… Or does she have something planned?

"So, you won't come willingly. Shame." he said and fired once, but fire erupted in front of Kotomi and melted the bullet instantly. I'll admit, even I'm a little surprise by it.

"You can't hurt me." Viper aimed once again and fired the rest of his mag towards Kotomi, but the small flames kept igniting in the air in front of Kotomi, she never moved at all. Viper holstered his revolver and ran towards Kotomi, pulling back his fist for a punch. He threw his fist forward but quickly retracted it when a flame sprouted in the air again, but it disappeared as soon as he retracted his fist.

"I see it now." I said, Kotomi glanced over at me, "You've created a shield with the flames, you can't see it until something tries to attack you."

"Yeah." she said before smiling, the look in her eyes changed. "I have to admit… the power in this one room is getting me excited." she said and wrapped her arms around herself and pushed her breasts up a bit. "I love it so much."

"Right…" I commented, she shot her glare over towards me.

"Do you want to fight too? I'll take you both on at once!" she basically begged, I held my hands in front of me.

"I'll pass, I'd like to observe the fight."

"Hey! No observers!" she shouted and threw a dagger towards me, I jumped back towards the wall.

"It'll be fine." I told her and leaned on the wall, Kotomi puffed her cheeks out before looking at Viper, he shot another bullet towards her head but the fire ignited again, melting it. "I've told you already, you can't hurt me no matter how much you try."

Viper holstered his revolver again and summoned a black sword in his hand, he advanced towards Kotomi and slashed down at her but the blade was blocked by the fire. Kotomi pulled her fist back and punched him right in the chest, sending him flying back towards the door. He stopped quickly and looked towards Kotomi, who started slowly walking towards him. He cracked his neck before rushing towards her again, she smiled before she jumped in the air and kicked him back with a roundhouse kick, he quickly retaliated by slicing up at her but she flipped back while in the air and landed on her feet. She dashed forward and her gauntlet appeared on her hand, Viper swung his fist down towards Kotomi but she sidestepped and kicked her knee up at him, hitting his chin.

Viper stumbled back and Kotomi summoned a dagger and thrusted it out at him, Viper quickly sidestepped and grabbed her arm and twisted it, he slammed his elbow down on her arm and kicked his knee up, Kotomi shouted in pain and jumped back, but she still had the same sick, sadistic smile.

He dashed towards her once again and thrusted his sword out towards her, the fire flashed in the air again and stopped the sword but he pushed more as it started to go through the fire, quickly showing the rest of her flame shield. With one final push, he drove the sword right towards Kotomi's head but she moved her head to the right, scraping her cheek. She then dropped towards the ground and kicked Viper up in the air, she jumped up and somersaulted, before dropping her heel towards Viper sternum. Sending him flying back down to the ground, he collided with a thud.

Kotomi landed back on her feet and quickly advanced on him, she summoned another dagger and placed it at his throat. "Told ya! Result's the same!" Viper stared at Kotomi as she held the dagger closer, "I don't care how many times I have to kill you, if you keep coming again and again. Then I'll just have to keep killing you again and again."

"Alright. That's enough." I called out and started walking towards them, "Kotomi, instead of killing him. We can take him back with us and find out what he knows."

Kotomi looked back at me, "What are you talking about? You think that he'll talk?"

Viper glanced over at me as well, "You said you wouldn't get involved in my mission."

"I was involved the moment I told you that I knew where Kotomi was, dummy." I retorted, "You may be smart, but you can't even see through simple lies."

"Can we stop talking. I want to kill him now!" Kotomi shouted and pressed the dagger against his skin, tearing it a little.

"No, we're taking him back with us."

"Come on! Have a bit of fun Nagana!"

"No means no."

"Maybe I can persuade you a bit…?" she asked in a higher pitch voice and walked over towards me. Viper tried to sit up but it didn't seem like he was able to move, broken spine maybe. Kotomi placed her one of her hands on my shoulder and the other on my cheek. She gave me a seductive look before grabbing my left hand and placed it on her stomach and slowly raised it towards her chest, pushing up her shirt, and all the while giving me the same look. "Let me kill him…and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"As much as I would love to have an assistant, I'll have to decline. He's the closest thing we have towards ASIC's location." I told her and took my hand back, "Help me take him."

Kotomi puffed out her cheeks again as I walked passed her. "Fine! Be that way!" she said and dashed passed me, holding a dagger and struck down towards Viper, I quickly threw one of my own towards her hand, knocking her dagger aside.

"Kotomi. Enough." I gave my final warning to her, she glared over at me.

"You're no fun…" she muttered before sticking her tongue out at me. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them again, she had the original feeling in her eyes again. She looked at me and blushed, "I'm sorry for how I acted… Please don't hold it against me."

I walked over to Viper and shook my head, "It wasn't the usual you in the first place. Everything that your other personality does isn't your fault." I told her and looked down at Viper, "Now, you're going to tell us everything that you know. You hear me?" Viper stared at me and didn't say anything. "Don't worry, you'll talk once we get you back."

"..."

I looked over at Kotomi, "Help me take him back." I requested, Kotomi nodded and helped me pick Viper up, just in case I took his revolver and threw it aside. "Did the machine do its job? Do you remember?"

"...Yeah, I remember what I have to do now."


	95. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

 **[Shizuki]**

Ozaki, IF, and I were rapidly speeding towards the Graveyard, IF was driving this time as Ozaki paid attention to his phone with the location of the suspect. "He's in the Graveyard now, he's heading south towards the boats, most likely he's going to try to catch one."

"We can't let him leave, he might try to join ASIC if he's not a part of them already." I told them, Ozaki and IF nodded in response.

After a few minutes, we crossed into the Graveyard and stopped near the water, Ozaki followed his location and said that he would run by close near here. After a couple minutes of waiting, we saw him running towards the water. I summoned my bow and charged an arrow, firing just in front of the mans feet. Making him stop and look towards us.

"I told you that you made a mistake." Ozaki called out and stepped out from between IF and I. "I'm not giving you a warning this time, I hope you're prepared…"

The man glared at us reaching into his pocket, he bared his teeth and pulled out a syringe, Ozaki's eyebrows perked up when he saw it. The man injected the syringe into his neck, causing him to shout and darkness rushed around him as the black veins, that we've seen from previous cases, ran down his arms and went across his face. IF fired two bullets towards the man, but the bullets bounced off of his body.

"Doesn't seem like normal bullets will work anymore." I said and charged another arrow and fired. The man jumped out of the way from it and dashed forward, Ozaki took a deep breath and a white energy radiated from him, the man pulled back his fist and threw it forward, Ozaki quickly took his sword out and blocked the hit. The power from the attack sent a shockwave out around them, forcing IF and myself to jump back from it.

Ozaki dodged out of the way from his next punch and sliced at the man, but he countered by deflected it with one of his veiny arms and kicked Ozaki back. IF and I then dashed forward, her Qatar's slid out of her sleeves while I changed my bow into a sword. We both swiped at him but he blocked with both of his arms and pushed IF back before turning to me. He threw a fast punch towards my head, I quickly blocked but his punch was still powerful. I stumbled back a couple steps, the man stepped forward and threw another punch towards me, I sidestepped and slashed down at his arm, except that it stuck on his arm. He threw me back before taking my sword and throwing it towards me, I rolled out of the way from its path.

 _"Those veins are similar to my power… Akatsu has found a way to give it to others?"_ The Curse said in my mind.

"That makes him more dangerous then." I said and held my hand out towards my sword, making it fly up in the air and then I held my hand out towards the man, my sword flew towards him but he just threw his arm out and knocked the sword back towards me. I caught it quickly and changed it back into a bow.

Ozaki ran back towards him and swiped once, the man blocked it just as quick. Ozaki threw his sword aside and kicked the man, making him stumble back. I almost forgot about the power that Ozaki contains, it was after the Saviors invasion, seeing how brave Ozaki was during the invasion, Blanc granted him a blessing of some sort, allowing him to access some of her own power, mainly her strength.

Ozaki and the man both threw one punch at each other before grappling each other. Ozaki was being pushed back a little bit but he wasn't going to give up easily. IF ran towards them and thrusted her Qatar towards the man, aiming towards his heart. Her blade sank easily into his skin, the man grunted and spat out blood, getting Ozaki's clothes covered in blood but he elbowed IF right across the cheek, sending her flying back. Ozaki's eyes widened as the man grabbed him by his throat and held him in the air, I quickly aimed and fired a charged arrow towards the mans arms, once they hit his arms Ozaki kicked off the mans chest and landed on his feet, he tackled the man to the ground, quickly punching the mans head.

The man grabbed his wrists and easily pushed Ozaki off, I ran towards him and turned my bow back into a sword. The man took Ozaki's gun from inside his pants and attempted to aim at Ozaki, who was struggling to hold the gun back. I slashed at the man from the side but he held his arm up and blocked the hit, but Ozaki had enough time counter, he headbutted the man off of him and took the gun from the mans hand, he crouched over him and fired three bullets into the mans head.

Ozaki stepped back and sat on the ground breathing hard, IF came up next to me holding her head. "You alright?" I asked her.

"Gonna have a headache in the morning, but yeah, I'm alright." she said, Ozaki closed his eyes and the white glow faded.

"That...was for...my gun…" he said, picked it back up, and returned it to its holster. IF walked over and held her hand out, helping Ozaki to his feet.

"Now that this is settled, we should head back." I told them, IF nodded but Ozaki looked back down at the man.

"All of this... just because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time…" he said and turned back to us. "Yeah, let's go-"

Just before we were about to turn and walk away, the man suddenly got to his feet and summoned a sword in his hand and was about to slice Ozaki. I took a deep breath as the Curse slowly rose up my body but it wasn't going to be fast enough. Before Ozaki could be cut down, a sharp javelin went through the mans abdomen, making him cough up more blood. His head slowly turned to his back before the javelin was pulled out. He fell over on his side, revealing Yagi was the one who stabbed him. This was the first time that I've seen him without his bandages on his eye, I can understand why now he thinks Hikan destroyed his village, those were burn scars.

"When the mutation occurs, not only does their body change, but their heart as well." Yagi explained, "Their heart moves behind their stomach, making it harder to take them down."

"Why are you here?" I asked him, he looked at his javelin and threw it aside.

"I've already tried to explain to Black Heart. Please, listen to what I have to say." he said and then dropped to his knees in front of us. I turned back to the others.

"He was one of the top members in ASIC, second-in-command even, he would be a valuable asset on our side." I whispered.

"Yeah, but we can't just let him join. He fought the CPUs here and even captured them." Ozaki whispered.

"Yeah, I agree." IF agreed with Ozaki, I nodded.

"I have a plan. Whatever he says, do not mention a word about Hikan." I turned back to Yagi, he was still sitting on his knees. "We'll hear you out."

* * *

Yagi explained what Akatsu was going to do with the CPUs and the rest of ASIC. He said that he would help him get revenge on Hikan for exchange for his service. Yagi, who was still consumed with grief from the death of his family, agreed to help. After Hikan had disappeared, Yagi tried everything he could to persuade Akatsu to let the CPUs go, but he couldn't persuade him. Leading to his defect when Nepgear and the others rescued the CPUs.

"I tried to explain it to Black Heart, but she wouldn't hear my story." Yagi said and bowed down to us, "I understand my actions were wrong… Therefore, I'm turning myself in."

I stared down at him before crouching down. I placed my palm on his shoulder, he raised his head and looked at me, even if he was the one who forced Hikan to disappear… I can't hate him, Akatsu must of polluted his mind somehow, I never heard of Hikan destroying a village or anything of the sort. He was under constant watch.

"You made the right choice, Yagi." I said and hugged him, his face blushed as I pulled him close. "I'm sure Uni would be happy to hear this too." hearing that made him shiver, his arms slowly wrapped around me to return the hug. After I let him go, Ozaki took his phone and his javelin, he crouched down and grabbed the syringe. Some of the purple liquid was still inside, "I'm taking this to Makoto later." he said and we made our way back to the bikes...

* * *

 **[Lastation]**

Uni has been trying to get in contact with Yagi ever since he left that day with the beast. Uni explained to Noire what happened between her and Yagi. How she was able to change him and how he was attempting to persuade Akatsu on letting her and the rest of the CPU's go. But Akatsu wouldn't allow it. Noire understood what her sister wanted, she didn't want to hate Yagi but her personal feelings got in the way: Yagi wanted revenge on Hikan and he was one of the reasons why Hikan was missing.

Even now, Uni would search Lastation for Yagi, trying to get in contact with him in some way. But he wasn't answering his phone and he was nowhere in Lastation. Uni decided to try one last thing before stopping, she sent him one last message: **Yagi, I'm not going to keep spamming you anymore, if you really are sorry for what you did, turn yourself in at Planeptune, find Shizuki and turn yourself in.** She sent the message and resumed her daily work with Noire, who quickly noticed that Uni wasn't in her right mind. _Uni really does like him that much,_ she thought to herself, _I'm sorry, Uni… But I can't allow him to go freely in Lastation_.

They were on their way back from a quest now, Uni flew forward with her same determined look but Noire knew that it was fake, she was aching on the inside. "Hey, Uni?" Uni didn't say anything, but she looked over at Noire. "I'm…sorry for what happened with Yagi. I didn't know that you were that close with him." Uni looked forward again, "But you understand that he's a criminal to Gamindustri, he was a member of ASIC."

"What about Hikan? He was an enemy of Gamindustri before and he changed, you're saying Yagi can't?" Uni finally spoke up.

"No, I'm not saying that…"

"Yagi helped me so much when you were captured. Even if he was the one who captured you, he kept it a secret to protect me. To motivate me into getting the power to save you." Noire stared at Uni as she continued, "I was able to change Yagi, Noire. He can help us." Noire stayed silent the rest of the way back.

After they got back to the Basilicom, Uni went up to her room and saw her N-Gear light up, she ran over to it and gasped, she got two new messages from Yagi. The first one read: **Alright.**

And the second read: **This is the last message I can send you, Shizuki and the others heard me out and I will be imprisoned in the Planeptune Guild. I pray that we will be able to see each other again.**

Uni wasted no time, she ran out her door and ran past Seymour, who shouted at her in response, but she didn't care. She ran out of the Basilicom and jumped in the air, transformed, and flew off towards Planeptune.

* * *

 **[Yagi]**

I told the beast to stay away and observe ASIC. I wanted this to happen and I wasn't planning on letting him get in trouble because of my decision. Shizuki led me through the Guilds prison floor, when I was walking through I noticed a particular someone in one of the cells near the back.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me. "Yagi? They got you too, huh?"

"Scythe…" I muttered his name, I was told he was captured by the one called Makoto. "I turned myself in, we were on the wrong side. Akatsu is evil."

"Perhaps, but we were hired to help him and we went. I've had a nice time so far in these cells." he said and looked back at the ground, "Although, I think my service will be up when I get out of here."

"Then, you'll go home?"

"Perhaps…" he said and closed his eyes again. Shizuki looked at him before looking at me.

"He would never give out information anymore."

"He's stubborn, but he took his job seriously. No matter what side he was on." I told her and looked towards her again. I followed her and arrived at my cell, it was through a door.

"This used to be his cell." Shizuki said and opened it, I walked in and observed the surroundings: bed, chair, toilet, sink. She closed the cell and locked it behind me, "Please, I trust you enough to not break out, don't use your Shadow Travel."

"I don't plan too." I told her and sat on the nearby chair, I don't know how long I'll be in here. So I better make myself comfortable...


	96. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

I was still laying in bed when I heard someone call my name. "Yagi…" the voice was faint, I didn't want to get up. "Yagi…" Come on…just let me sleep. "Yagi!"

"What…?" I muttered as I leaned up, I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the cell, someone was standing there. "U-Uni?"

Uni stood with her arms behind her back, she was blushing furiously. "Y-You listened to me."

I got out of bed, "I did." I simply replied and walked over to her. "I decided that this is the next best actions for my sins."

"Yagi… The things that Noire said… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I told her and sat down on the chair. "I don't know when I'll get out of here. It's probably best if I don't."

"I'll… I'll ask them to let you out! You can join us and fight ASIC, Nepgear will agree with me and-"

"No." I cut her off, "Even if you were to get me out, I doubt your sister and some others would want me fighting on their side."

"But… You changed, you fought back against ASIC… Why won't anyone understand that..."

"The things that I have done in the past have come back to punish me."

"Yagi…?"

"Hm?"

"...Nevermind." she said and turned back towards the door, she looked back at me with a single tear in her eye. "I'll talk to you later…"

"Uni." I called out to her, she stopped before she shut the door. "I understand if you're disappointed or if you hate me. But this is the best I can do."

"...I can't hate you even if I tried." she said and closed the door. I turned back and sat back down on the bed. There's no way that they'll let me fight with them.

* * *

After a couple hours, I got another visit.

I heard another knocking on the door, I looked over at it and saw it open. V walked in dragging a chair with him, he set it in front of me and sat down on it. "I see why you betrayed ASIC. I wish I would have seen to reason that time too."

V pulled a phone out and started typing on it: **"I'm glad that you make the right choices after leaving. Turning yourself in was the best thing you could do after what you did."**

"I know. Why are you here?"

 **"I've come to question you. Are you able to answer all of them?"**

"Don't hold back."

 **"I won't."** He then took a little bit to type, looks like he wasn't ready for me to cooperate. **"Why did you join ASIC?"**

"A simple, yet long explanation." I said and took a breath. "After Hikan destroyed my village and murdered my friends and family, I left the village in an attempt to search for him. Soon that's where I helped the beast and helped him with his own problem and the two of us became close friends. Afterwards the two of us were approached by Akatsu, he requested that we follow under him to help him with a certain problem, little did I know was that he was only attempting to get rid of the CPUs. I told him that my sole purpose was to get revenge for my parents. He willingly agreed to help me and even gave me my power. I followed under him and even called him my master." I explained, "Akatsu and I expanded out into different lands and continents. Recruiting members into our organization known as ASIC, or the Akatsu Syndicate of International Crime, and we quickly grew in numbers. Eventually we found Sanjiro and Uka, Akatsu made the three of us as the commanders with him as the main leader. Akatsu promised me that he would help me get my revenge. That's the main reason why I joined and followed him."

 **"You say that Hikan murdered your family and destroyed the village. You're certain it was him?"**

I gave him a glare, "It would be wise not to touch on that subject."

 **"You said you can answer my questions."**

"Of course it was him!" I stood up from the bed, "The look in his eyes and his face showed nothing but murderous intent! He burned my face!" I shouted and pointed at my scar. "I was lucky to just survive this, and he made the mistake of leaving me alive! He's gone now because of me!"

 **"I was told that you fought Hikan and you see how he is at first glance, you still think he's like that even now?"**

"Don't try to change my mind, V. You weren't there back then, no-one was. Hikan is the reason why I'm like this! And he's better off gone then here!"

 **"You wish to side with the CPUs. Yet you don't understand why you hurt them?"**

"..."

 **"The CPUs, Candidates, and even Shizuki all care about him deeply. You're lucky that Shizuki didn't even kill you when she first saw you. She gave you a chance to see to reason about your past. She told me that Hikan did a lot of things back then that he's not proud of, yet he still continued forward. Making new vows on what to do and got them done."**

"You don't understand, V…" I muttered and felt my power coarse through my veins. "You didn't watch your family and your home burn down in front of your eyes."

 **"Maybe not, but I have a new family now."**

"What other questions do you got? Or are you done already?"

 **"Only one more."** he said, **"If you had to choose between two important things. What would you do?"**

"Depends on what the choices are."

"If Hikan was still alive, would you try to kill him again. Or would you spare him?"

I was about to answer quickly, but all of the other questions he asked me seemed to hold back my answer. All I wanted to do was to kill Hikan for revenge, but even after he disappeared, Akatsu wanted to continue on with his plans and he didn't care who he hurt. All of the CPUs fought with Hikan and the look on all of their faces when I had him on his deathbed… They all cared about him that much. Even Uni would bring him up from time to time when I talked to her, she even told me the time he saved her when they were in a dungeon. I wanted to tell her so bad that he wasn't like that but she wouldn't have believed me. The citizens were saying the same things about him too, how he was able to help others quickly.

"I…" I held my head in my hands, "I don't know!"

 **"I won't force you to answer it, but think about it."** He said and stood up, **"Don't think too hard… Master Yagi."** he said with a smirk and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **[Leanbox]**

Makoto was surprised when Nagana and Kotomi came back with a tied up Viper. When he saw them come through the doors with him in hand, he was talking with Vert and he jumped up from his chair and ran over to assist them.

They took him down to the interrogation cells in the Basilicom, all five of them went to the cells, Viper sat down in the chair with his wrists cuffed to the table. He looked up at the four of them.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase." Nagana said, "Tell us where ASIC is. Now."

Viper just stared at Kotomi, refusing to avert his gaze. "Staring at me isn't going to help you." she said, "Answer their questions and, if you're lucky, they might let you go."

"I cannot tell you, because I do not know." Viper said, Kotomi squinted her eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Vert questioned.

"He isn't. I can see if he is." Kotomi mentioned, "If they lie, their heart rate would increase. And I see nothing from him. But that's because, you're not human… are you?"

Viper showed no emotion, "Perhaps."

"It would explain a lot." Nagana stated, "If he's not human, he could easily come back from the Graveyard, or they could just make him again."

"He's definitely an interesting being." Makoto agreed, "An immortal bounty hunter? You must be famous from where you're from. It's a shame that you got the wrong target."

"You won't stop me, I will accomplish my mission." Viper said, Kotomi smirked as her eyes changed again.

"If you find me then I'll play with you anytime." she said and turned away, her eyes changed back as she walked.

Makoto and Vert turned to walk back with Kotomi as Nagana stayed with Viper to continue asking him questions.

"Kotomi, you're sure that he wasn't lying?" Vert asked her, Kotomi looked at her and shrugged.

"I can't tell for certain. He has no heart."

"You said that you remember your past now, right? What did you find out?" Makoto asked, Kotomi bit her bottom lip.

"I...I can't tell you." Kotomi said, leaving Makoto and Vert stunned. "I…just can't."

"Well, if that is your choice. We will respect it." Vert said and gave a reassuring smile. "What will you do now?"

"There's only one thing I can do." Kotomi replied, "Don't misunderstand when I say this. But I'm leaving. If you find Hikan, tell him not to search for me."

Makoto stared at Kotomi for a couple more seconds before nodding, "Your secret's safe with us." Vert responded with her own nod.

"Thanks you two." she said and smiled, she hugged Makoto and Vert before waving goodbye. _I have to do this…_ she thought, _Everything is going exactly as it should… I only have to wait just a bit_ longer.

* * *

 **[Makoto]**

We watched as Kotomi left the Basilicom, I was worried about what she said about leaving. V wasn't going to be very happy about hearing her leave, but what's strange is how she didn't mention him.

"Makoto?" Lady Vert called out to me, I turned back and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I responded, "Just a little upset that she decided to just leave. She could be a lot of help to us."

"Kotomi did a lot for us already. If it wasn't for her and the Candidates, I don't think you would of seen me ever again."

"Perhaps you're right." I said and we started walking back to her quarters, after reaching her door, I bowed."I must return to my duties. May I be excused?"

"Certainly." she said, I turned to walk the other direction, but Vert grabbed my hand. "Oh, Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"If you like, we can talk over some tea later."

"Sure, I would like that." I told her, she gave me a smile.

"I'm glad, since Shizuki hasn't stopped by very often, I tend to get a bit lonely." she said and made a depressed face.

"Not to worry, when all of this is done, I'm sure that you two can spend some quality time together." I reassured her, "See you later, Lady Vert."

Lady Vert went back into her room and I started walking back. When I opened the door to my office, Nagana was sitting in his chair talking with Ozaki. "Ozaki? Why are you here?"

He looked back at me, "I found this." he said, I walked over to the table and saw a syringe with a glowing purple liquid still inside of it.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but this is what Ashinaga used when we fought during the Graveyard Invasion. It's like a power boost."

"A special drug of some sort. Probably would be wise not to use this at all." Nagana pointed out, I picked up the syringe and looked at the liquid more closely.

"The black veins that appear on them must come from this… I need to investigate this." I said and sat down at my desk, I opened my drawer and took out my microscope. I carefully poured some of the liquid out onto one of the slides and looked into the scope… "Fascinating…"

Ozaki and Nagana came up on my sides, "What is it?" Ozaki asked me.

"These cells are not normal cells, It's no wonder people undergo some sort of mutation when this enters their bloodstream."

"It has something to do with their own cells I'm sure." Nagana commented, "destroying the old cells could be a possibility."

"Possibly, but it could be the opposite and multiply them… I have to find out." I told them and stood up from my chair, I summoned Reaper in my hand, pricked my thumb, and held it over the purple liquid. My blood dripped onto the purple liquid and was completely devoured. I looked into the scope again to see the cells quickly multiply and grow. "Amazing…"

"What's happening?"

"The cells are multiplying and growing, probably becoming more powerful each second." I told them and looked away from the microscope. "It doesn't seem like others have these on them though, maybe a few members have these types of them on them only."

"Maybe, but we can't say for certain." Nagana said, I stood up from my chair and turned to them.

"We should keep an eye out for these types of cases. The CPU's and Candidates should know too. There may be different kinds of effects in them, if anyone finds any, bring them to me." I told them, Ozaki nodded.

"Right, thanks Makoto." he said, I smiled and nodded in return.

"No problem."


	97. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

 **[Third Person]**

A few days have passed since Kotomi left the group. The only ones that knew that she left are Makoto, Vert, and Nagana. The CPU's have slowly took back their shares and ASIC's influence slowly turned, with making laws involving any sort of product from ASIC is to be destroyed. Shizuki was able to take on most of the work herself, with Histoires help, allowing V to travel around Gamindustri, searching for Kotomi.

Yagi would continue to meditate and think in his cell, wondering what he would do when he was allowed to leave. He was thinking of just leaving Gamindustri all together, he would be able to keep a peaceful lifestyle while having the beast watch his back. But if ASIC wasn't taken care of before he left, they would be after him. Just like when V left. He would also think on what V said about Hikan changing, there was no way it could be possible, but how would he know for sure?

Back in the Basilicom, Nepgear had invited the Candidates over for a little bit. V was sitting on the chair next to Akumu, who was still asleep, going through his map of Gamindustri, he had marked off every location that he checked over the past couple days.

"It's alright, V." Nepgear reassured him, "Kotomi will be back. There's no need to search for her."

V didn't give a reply, he just stared at his map. Histoire was flying around the Basilicom pretty fast for her little size. Once she saw Nepgear and the others, she stopped. "Oh, Nepgear! You could not have appeared at a better time."

"Histoire? Why are you rushing around?"

"There has been an emergency. I...don't know if it's appropriate to ask for assistance or not, but…" Histoire muttered and trailed off.

"If it has to do with work, please don't hesitate." Nepgear reassured with a smile.

"I don't have anything better to do, so I can help out as well." Uni stated.

"Me too, me too! I'm as bored as a board!" Ram blurted out.

"Bored, bored…" Rom agreed.

"Thank you, everyone. The current crisis involves a sudden surge in the octopus population." Histoire addressed.

"Oh, octopuses?" Nepgear said confused.

"I do not know the particulars but reports indicate numerous octopuses raining down from the sky."

"That's ridiculous." Uni muttered.

"It doesn't matter how hard it rains octopuses. I'll burn 'em all up with my sweet magic." Ram stated with confidence.

"The location where this octopus storm is centered had been set aside as a natural sanctuary, thus the problem." Histoire continued, "It is banned to bring weapons into the area, including all magicks."

"How do we get rid of them, then?" Nepgear asked.

"Carry them…?" Rom suggested.

"I fear that is the only solution, but there is one other restriction." Histoire warned, "As I said, this is a nature reserve, so you must decontaminate yourselves and don a clean swimsuit on-site."

"Octopuses are raining on the area, so why do we have to go through all those hoops, given the circumstance?" Uni questioned.

"Due to the strict nature of this task, I was uncertain who to designate. However, I feel better sending you all." Histoire said, "Please make your way to the nature reserve as soon as possible."

"Okay, so today, we get to go on a big octopus hunt!" Nepgear summed up.

"Did we accept this job too fast? I'm getting a bad feeling about it." Uni replied, but before they could step out…

"Wait!" Histoire called out to them, she looked back at V, "Please, take him with you."

Hearing this, V dropped his map and looked up at them, he shook his head and took his phone out of his pocket. **"I can't. I need to find Kotomi."**

"You're worrying about her too much, V." Histoire said and smiled at him, "Please, assist the CPU Candidates. It will take some of the stress off of your mind."

V looked reluctant, Uni was about to say something, but Nepgear quickly smiled at him. "Yeah, come with us, V! It'll be fun!"

V bit his bottom lip and dropped his head, he nodded and stood up. Taking his pistol out of its holster and setting it on the table…

* * *

Before entering the reserve, the girls changed into their swimming suits as V quietly waited for them to get done. He was looking the opposite direction from the changing room with his eyes closed, despite having a door blocking his view and hearing Uni's threats if he were to peek, and had his arms crossed. He still wore a dark jacket but had no shirt, revealing his upper body, he had small marks from his previous battles in the past and still had a huge mark on his leg where he was stabbed before by the dragons sharp scale. Along with a pair of black swimming trunks.

After waiting a couple more minutes, the girls emerging from the changing room. V blushed at the sight, Nepgear was wearing a pink bikini with a yellow ribbon on the center and two more ribbons matching on her waist, along with a sunflower accessory on her hair replacing her hairclip.

Uni had a black star printed bikini on with matching hair bands on her hair, keeping her hairstyle the same as usual.

Rom and Ram had similar one piece swimsuits on with flowers covering the swimsuit, the only difference was Ram had orange one and Rom had a pink one, along with a hat with a pink ribbon tied around it.

"We're ready!" Nepgear announced, V nodded and turned. He wasn't used to the Candidates like this at all.

They left the changing rooms and walked towards the beach, quickly seeing the octopuses in the water, ranging from a wide variety of different colors. "Wow…look at them all." Nepgear said amazed.

"Let's get this over with." Uni stated, V took his jacket off and tossed to the side, then all of them stepped into the water.

 **A couple minutes later…**

"Hooray, I got one! This is our tenth catch!" Nepgear said, lifting one of them up. V had five of them in his arms while the others had one each. "I thought grabbing these creatures would be kind of gross, but they're really colorful and cute, huh?"

"Yeah… Cuddly…" Rom commented.

One of the octopuses tried to get a little grabby, "H-Hey, don't cling onto my swimsuit! Get off!" Uni shouted and pulled one of them off, but that only seemed to rile up more.

"Whoa, more are heading your way, Uni." Ram warned.

"What? Kyaaaaah! Their suction cups are getting stuck to my swimsuit! Get off!" Uni flailed around a bit to get the octopuses to back off.

"Look at all the colors they come in! Hey, hey…do you think they'd vanish if we lined four of the same color up?" Nepgear asked, completely oblivious to the octopuses trying to take Uni's swimsuit.

"Ugh, this is really pissing me off. I'll catch and barbeque them all!" Uni shouted.

"Yum, that sounds awesome. Takoyaki is a takoyummy treat!" Ram replied.

"I like it, too…" Rom quietly agreed.

"Hmm. Maybe once we finish up here, we can have a takoyaki party." Nepgear suggested, she looked over at V and saw him smiling at her and everyone else. Nepgear gave him the same smile, causing his face to turn red and look away. "But...will this really end? Even more are falling from the sky as we speak."

"The octopuses are gathering… Kyaaaah! Don't come any closer! Noooooo!" Uni screamed.

"Whee, this is so nifty! The octopus rebellion!" Ram stated.

"Octopuses like playing with Uni…" Rom pointed out.

"Don't make small talk! Help me!" Uni shouted, V walked over and took one of them and pulled on it, however, it's small tentacle didn't want to leave Uni's bottom… "W-Wait! Stop!"

V's face blushed more as he was forced to reach closer and pull the tentacle off, Uni's face lit up red as she felt his finger touch her bottom. "Don't touch me, pervert!" she shouted and splashed a bunch of water at his face, causing him to shut his eyes and stumble back, some of the water actually got into his eyes. The salt quickly making them burn.

Nepgear reached out to him to help him, but he only tripped over her, causing them both to fall into the water. V used one hand to wipe the water from his eyes and face and was using the other to get back up, but Nepgear's chest just so happened to be nearby… When V grabbed ahold of her chest Nepgear let out a yelp as well as her face turning red, V quickly realized where he was touching and let go, standing back up and backing away.

"Ahahahahahah!" Ram bursted out laughing seeing the two of them.

V coughed a couple times before lending Nepgear a hand up, soon everyone started to laugh with each other, except V, who only kept a smile.

After a couple more minutes, V and the Candidates were on their way back to the Basilicom. Uni and Nepgear were on V's left while Rom and Ram were on his right, with him, obviously in the center.

"That was way too much…" Uni muttered.

"Yeah, but we had a bunch of fun, didn't we?" Nepgear asked.

"Well… Yeah."

"Definitely!"

"Uh huh…"

V walked forward with his hands in his pockets, he felt a little awkward walking this close to Nepgear, after they got out of the water he quickly apologized to her and Uni for what he did. Nepgear told him not to worry about it, but Uni gave him another threat like usual.

"Hey, we should do that again sometime with everyone." Nepgear said, poking V's arm. He looked over at her, "And when we find Hikan, we can introduce you to him!"

V stared at her before smiling, **"I would be honored to meet the Hero of Gamindustri."**

* * *

Histoire was able to get most of the work done inside the Basilicom, Shizuki said that she would handle the other stuff at the Guild so, for the first time in a while, she was finally able to get some free time.

She was thinking about just relaxing and having some tea, but she became to wrapped up with the person who almost destroyed Gamindustri years ago, lying asleep on the couch. She flew up to Akumu and looked over him.

"It's hard to believe that this is the first time that I've seen him like this. If his color scheme was red, he would certainly look like Hikan." she said to herself, "I hope Nepgear knows what she's doing bringing you here, I still don't know what you are truly planning to do, you saved the CPU's and Candidates in the Graveyard. Why?"

Akumu continued to sleep on the couch, the same smirk he had never left his face. Whatever he was doing, he was certainly enjoying it.

IF quickly rushed in afterwards, "Histoire! I have great news! Are Nepgear and the others back yet?"

"No, they should be on their way back soon. Why? What happened?"

"I'll explain when they get here, get the other CPUs here too."

"Certainly."

The next couple minutes passed and the CPU's and Candidates, and even Saito all reunited at Planeptune's Basilicom. "Perfect, now that we're all here." IF said, "Shizuki and I found a key ASIC facility that manufactures the mod chips."

Saito was staring at Akumu before turning back, "One of our scouts reported it when they saw ASIC rush in with a truck. They reported it to Shizuki immediately."

"A hardware factory? If we can stop them there…" Nepgear started.

"We could potentially halt the distribution of those stupid things entirely." Noire finished.

"Oooh! Fun! Are we gonna rappel in through the windows? Where is it?" Neptune questioned eagerly.

"Lastation. Let's go settle this, shall we?"

V bit his bottom lip as he stared outside, his thoughts kept shifting to Kotomi. She hasn't even bothered to answer his texts or even show up at the Basilicom, Histoire quickly noticed it. "Hey, V. You coming?" Nepgear asked him, V looked in her direction.

"Actually, I want to speak with him first." Histoire interrupted, "He'll catch up to you later."

"Okie doki!" Neptune blurted out and the group all left the Basilicom, leaving Histoire, Saito, and V.

"I must return to my base, call me if there's any trouble you need help with." Saito reminded and bowed.

"Thank you, Saito." Histoire said and looked at V, he was still looking out the window. "You're worrying too much about her."

V sat down on one of the chairs and took his phone out: **"It's not like I can just stop. Kotomi and I shared a special bond together the entire journey. We watched each others backs."**

"I can tell." Histoire said and flew up closer to him, "But is this what she would want you to do? Constantly worry about her when ASIC could still be out there?" V stared at his hands. "Kotomi will be back, V. And when she does show up, I'll contact you so you can be the first person that sees her. Okay?"

 **"Thank you, Histoire."**

"It's not a problem." she said, "Now, you better catch up with the rest of them."

V nodded and stood up, he took a deep breath and took his pistol and put in its holster again and put his sword back in its scabbard on his back, then walked towards the exit. Histoire turned back but she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She looked at Akumu and saw him still laying on the couch in the same spot, but she could of swore that she saw his head move…


	98. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

V, IF, the CPUs, and Candidates all arrived at the factory where ASIC were still making the chips, when they walked inside, they were greeted by scorching heat, causing them to hold their arms up to shield themselves until some of it died down.

V and IF led the way, while the CPU's walked behind them, and the Candidates walked behind them.

Nepgear walked around with sparkles in her eyes, amazed by the hardware inside. "This is the factory? Goodness… So many knick-knacks and hardware gadgets I've never seen before!" Nepgear said in amazement.

"Don't be happy about what you see here!" Uni shouted at her.

"Not gonna lie, it's pretty impressive that ASIC could handle such a large operation without getting detected sooner." IF complimented, V nodded in response.

"When can we start breaking stuff? C'mon! I'm ready!" Neptune said eagerly.

"You sound like a barbarian. If you make a big scene, they'll run away with their goods." Noire reminded.

"Aim for the highest rung on this factory's ladder, and the operation will grind to a halt." Blanc explained.

They made their way through the factory, making sure to avoid any of the robots and workers that were in the factory. They eventually made it to the main room, where a familiar someone was seen commanding the workers.

"You, pick up the pace! I wanna see some results today!" Linda shouted at the workers, "Just a bit more and ASIC will have the world under its control once again! Everyone will worship us!" they looked back at her and raised their hands.

"Yeahhhhhh!" They shouted back.

IF saw Linda and sighed, "Oh. You again. Great."

"Huh? No backtalk! Get working!" she shouted and turned back to them, seeing everyone. "Er, crap! Wh-What're you dumb broads doing here!?"

Neptune waved at her, "Heya, hiya, how'ya! We're here to smash and crash this factory into bits." she summed up.

"Well? Hurry up and run away like you always do." Uni taunted.

"Shaddap! You make it sound like all I do is run away!" Linda retorted.

"But you always do. Right, Rom?" Ram asked, Rom nodded.

"Uh-huh…"

"Grrr… Makin' a fool outta me… I can't let this mission fail!" Linda shouted, she held her metal rod with both hands and ran towards the group, V scoffed and stepped forward, he pulled his metal arm back and parried her strike, he kicked the back of her knee and pushed her to the ground.

"What were you thinking? Did you actually think you could succeed?" Vert questioned her, Linda closed her eyes out of frustration.

The workers all ran away when they saw the CPUs. "I don't know why you thought you could take us all on." Blanc stated.

"Sh-Shut up, okay!? There are way too many of you! You're all cheaters!" Linda shouted.

"Cheaters? Heavens, with the items you develope, that title is better suited to you, is it not?" Vert asked her.

V picked her up off the ground and pushed her forward. "All your factory buddies ran off. Maybe you should...you know… Follow suit, or...something?" Neptune recommended.

"You're lucky that V decided to let you go. He hasn't been in the best mood." IF pointed out, pointing at V's angered gaze.

"I can't. Akatsu himself told me to hold this position." she said, although, deep down she was more terrified of what he would do.

 _"Linda, you're still a brave and loyal member of our ranks. I have a specific job for you… Protect the factory in Lastation with your life. It's the last stronghold we have in Gamindustri._ " His words repeated in her head, _"Should you fail… I don't even want to think what may happen to you."_

"No way I'm gonna run away just because you broads strong-arm me!" Linda took a nervous gulp as she held her arms up, "I'm not letting you destroy any of these chips!"

V stared at her before looking at IF, the look on his face was asking one thing: Can I put her down, finally?

"You'll never win against us, give up." Noire concluded, but Linda shook her head.

"Grrrr…!"

"Such bravery coming from you, Linda." a familiar voice said, causing everyone to look over, Sanjiro was standing near the back exit, he no longer had his helmet with him, but he had a new scar over across his forehead. "You've even impressed me."

Uni and V's eyes lit up, "That's…!" Uni muttered while V growled.

"Sanjiro, sir!?" she called out, he walked past her.

"You've done enough, head back to rally point A. I'll take it from here."

"B-But, the factory… I can't fail my mission…" she argued, Sanjiro looked back at her.

"If you stay, it'll you cost your life. You're still a young girl with an entire life ahead of you." he said and looked forward. "Now, go. And do not use that secret weapon at all costs!"

"Tch… Yes, sir…" she said and slowly backed up before running towards the exit. Sanjiro smiled at V and Uni.

"At last, we meet again." he said, Uni summoned one of her guns and tightened her grip.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this." Uni said and stepped forward, but V held his arm up, stopping her. "Huh? V?" The look in his eyes showed nothing but anger, he shook his head as he pushed her back.

"It seems V still likes to honor our code, he demands a one-on-one duel." Sanjiro said and took his sword from his side.

"No! V, I need to fight him too, what he did to me…" Uni tried to persuade him, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder: Nepgear.

"Uni, let him handle it." Nepgear said, taking Uni off guard.

"But…" Uni stopped when she saw the look in Nepgear's eyes, she was completely serious about it, Uni finally nodded. "Fine…"

V walked forward, taking his sword from his back. "I cannot allow you to destroy this factory. I will give you one chance, leave now. Or die." V shook his head as he pointed his sword towards Sanjiro, causing him to close his eyes. "So that is your decision…"

"Hang on, V. Let me talk to him." Uni called out, V looked back at her and stepped to the side. Uni walked forward past V, closer to Sanjiro.

"Uni?" Nepgear said confused.

"You're our enemy, but honestly, I couldn't sense any evil intentions from you before." she said, Sanjiro stared at her listening to her speak. "But I was wrong. I can't believe anyone good would defend what's going on in this factory."

"Destroying this factory would upset many of the children in Gamindustri, many of them seek happiness through the chips that are developed here. I won't let that happen." he replied.

"What? If those chips are spread, the world will fall into chaos. Then nobody will be happy!"

"Your logic is naive."

"If nobody buys anything, and gets everything illegally, how can the economy possibly prosper?" Uni said, "No new entertainment will be made! That's essentially damning all of Gamindustri!"

"There is no need for new entertainment when it can easily be made through regular talent."

"Talent is irrelevant! Competition is what sparks new and creative content!"

"Then what of the children who lack the means to enjoy such things?" Sanjiro argued, "Is your answer to create a monetary floor that restricts access to what ought to be enjoyed by all!?"

"It's impossible for the people to truly, sincerely enjoy something that they obtained legally!"

"Then why did they seek an answer? This is what the public desires!"

"Not everyone has a strong will. Some fall into temptation more easily than others." Uni continued, "That's why we need to draw a very clear line between what is right and what is wrong!"

"Our ideals shall never coincide. I cannot accept your argument."

"I was hoping you'd have enough wisdom to see the truth…" Uni muttered and turned back towards V, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Uni looked at him, V glanced at her and tilted his head towards Sanjiro.

"Enough prattling, " he said and raised his sword again, V quickly stepped forward again.

"V…I know what you're saying" she said and followed V, "Thank you."

"If you two wish to fall together…then so be it." Sanjiro said and looked at the two again, "Ven-Mul-Riik!"


	99. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

A thick fog covered around them and formed a wall around the three, "This is just to keep the fight between us, we won't have to worry about any interference, nor any accidental injuries." Sanjiro said, he held his blade towards V and Uni.

"He's still trying to act innocent…" Uni muttered, "I'll provide support while you fight him, let's finish this." V nodded in response and looked towards Sanjiro, he dashed out quickly and sliced at Sanjiro, the two exchanged quick blows against each others swords, sparks flying off with each exchanged. Uni closed her eyes and transformed, he aimed her railgun towards them and fired, V quickly dashed around Sanjiro and was going to kick him forward, but he sidestepped the shot, V quickly dodged Uni's shot and struck towards Sanjiro again. Sanjiro held his sword behind him and blocked the hit.

After pushing V back, he quickly stepped past Uni's constant shots before looking towards her, he took a deep breath but V quickly intervened, turning Sanjiro around and pulling his metal fist back. "Tiid-Klo-Ul!" Sanjiro shouted and a rumble shook the factory, he disappeared from sight and V felt a slash hit his back, he gritting his teeth in pain and stepped back towards Uni. She held her gun up and looked around.

V felt something was wrong on Uni's right, he pulled her out of the way and stabbed forward, blood splat out onto his sword as he felt the blade scrape against something, he was pushed back and Sanjiro appeared again with a scratch of blood going across his cheek. "Ow…" he muttered, "Leave it to V to understand my power… You know me well, my old friend." he continued, "But…" Sanjiro looked at him again, "It's going to take more then that to finish me off!"

Sanjiro dropped his sword and two more appeared on his sides, both of them looked exactly the same with its curved sharp glowing blades. He took them out and dashed towards V, who pushed Uni behind him and blocked Sanjiros quick power attacks. He was losing his ground with each hit Sanjiro connects with. Uni flew around and shot rapid fired beams towards Sanjiro, but he sliced at V once more and pushed him back before turning and slicing each of the beams away. V ran up towards Sanjiro and jumped in the air, slicing down towards him, Sanjiro turned towards him again and crossed his blades together, catching V's sword midair and stopping the attack.

Uni aimed and fired again, Sanjiro sidestepped away and looked towards Uni, he gave another deep breath, "Wuld-Nah-Kest!" he shouted and zoomed towards her, he sliced her railgun out of her hands and sliced down towards her, Uni flew back away from his sword and dodged his quick attacks. V ran towards them and cut in to block Sanjiro's attacks before slicing up, cracking some of Sanjiro's armor and forcing him to jump back. Sanjiro looked down at the crack with a surprised gaze. "How…?" he muttered before looking back at V and Uni. Uni aimed and fired once again, Sanjiro swiped the air and sliced the beam in half, but had to quickly block as V suddenly appeared right in front of him. _They're able to coordinate their attacks, V must have trained with them for a long time._ Sanjiro was taken out of his train of thought as he felt his side burn, he looked over and saw that Uni had fired another shot into his side. He pushed V back and backed up some more, _I have to get serious._

V dashed towards Sanjiro again and was about to slice at his head, but Sanjiro backed up when V sliced at him, he kicked Vs leg and slammed his arm against the side of Vs head, knocking him back and making him roll across the ground, Uni flew to his side to help him up. Sanjiro stood back up and took another deep breath, "Mul-Qah-Diiv!" he shouted and the ground rumbled with power, the orange spikes appeared on Sanjiro's head, neck, and gauntlets and he glared over at V and Uni, "This is where the games end. Prepare yourselves!"

V smirked at the sight, he looked at Uni. "Why are you smiling?" Uni asked him, V walked forward with his sword in hand. It was like he was waiting for this moment. Sanjiro took another deep breath, V looked back at Uni and threw his arm to the side repeatedly, demanding her to move out of the way.

"Fo-Krah-Diin!" Sanjiro shouted as a huge ice blast flew forward towards them, V rolled out of the way as Uni flew to the side, V quickly got back to his feet, only to block one of Sanjiro's colosal blows, sending him flying off of his feet. As Sanjiro was ready to follow up, Uni fired again at him, hitting him in the back. Sanjiro turned and looked towards her again. Her attack did nothing to him, he dashed towards her faster then she expected and punched her gun out of her hand. Before she could fly up to retrieve it, he grabbed her heel and threw her to the ground. Uni collided with a thud as the air in her lungs left her body. Sanjiro flipped his sword and stabbed down, but Uni quickly rolled out of the way, one of Sanjiro's swords stuck through the ground, lodging itself. V quickly countered by slashing at Sanjiro again, the two exchanged blows with each other before they both threw a punch towards each others face, hitting each other across the cheek. Sanjiro stumbled back while V stumbled before falling down, he smacked his head before getting back up, but Sanjiro recovered quicker then he did. He ran over and punched V again across the jaw, sending V flying off of his feet.

Uni quickly flew over and grabbed her railgun, but Sanjiro stepped on her hand. Uni tried to yank it away, but that only increased the pain. Sanjiro reached down and grabbed Uni's neck, she kicked and struggled to get out of his grip, "You fought well, now rest." he said and was about to swipe, but he was shoved to the side, V tackled him down to the ground and held his metal fist up, Sanjiro intercepted Vs fist with his sword but V pushed it aside and punched Sanjiro with his regular fist, Sanjiro got his knee up and kicked V off of him; as he was getting back up, V took out a knife and stabbed it into the cracked area of Sanjiros armor, the tip of the knife actually punctured through Sanjiro's skin. Sanjiro kicked V back and pulled the knife out of his armor, then started to dodge Uni's constant shots before Sanjiro took another deep breath. "Fus-Ro-Dah!" he shouted and the extreme force caused both her and her shots to fly back. She hit the foggy wall and reverted back to her normal form. Sanjiro got back to his feet and walked towards her, V ran towards him again and swiped, but Sanjiro disarmed him quickly and took his sword out of his hand, he threw the sword aside and grabbed both of Vs arms. V kicked at his knees, trying to take him down in some way but Sanjiro was too powerful with his effects. He easily toppled V over.

Uni slowly opened her eyes and saw Sanjiro on top of V, she looked over and saw V's sword lying by her, V was punching at Sanjiro before taking his knife out again, but Sanjiro countered it and pushed it down towards Vs face while he struggled to keep it back. Uni ran for Vs sword and grabbed it, she quickly ran over and swung the sword with all of strength, the sword cut through Sanjiro's armor and caught his arm, he yelled in pain and threw his arm back towards Uni, knocking her off her feet. Sanjiro grabbed V, lifted him up, and threw him towards Uni. As he landed next to her, he glanced over and winked.

"It's time to end this…" Sanjiro said and his war axe appeared on his side, he took it out and walked over to both of them. "You've both given me a good fight, I wish you both peace in Sovngarde." he said and held his war axe up, but before he could swing down. He tensed up and a burning sensation shot up his arm, completely paralyzing his movements. The orange spikes disappeared and he dropped to his knees and dropped his axe. V took it and stood up on his feet, Uni quickly following afterwards.

"Regrettable…to think that even I would fall victim to such a trick." he said and slowly looked up at V and Uni. "I...I admit my defeat…" he said and took another deep breath. "Lok-Wah-Koor!" he shouted and a wind blew past Uni and V, hitting the foggy walls and making them dissipate. Everyone else stood with their weapons out next to the fog, as if they were trying to break through it.

"Uni! V!" Nepgear shouted at them.

Uni looked at V, "V, you finish it."

"CPU Candidate…no...Uni, I enjoyed the battles we had." Sanjiro said, "Please, make sure that the children have something that brings them joy."

"I will."

"V… I had a feeling it would end this way, I'm glad to be brought down by your hand. Please...watch over my wife for me." he said then closed his eyes, "From this day, I go to Sovngarde…"

As V was about to swing down, he looked over to the side and felt a sharp pain go through his left arm, he gritted his teeth as he pulled his shoulder back. A pure black arrow was shot right his shoulder, he stepped back a couple steps before falling on one knee. Everyone ran up to V and Uni. Sanjiro opened his eyes again to see V fall back. "Oh no…" he muttered under his breath.

Uni glared at Sanjiro, "I thought you said you admit defeat!"

"He did." A voice echoed through the factory, causing everyone to look around the area. Nepgear continued to check on V. After looking around in a full one-eighty, they looked back at Sanjiro to see another person standing there, they were dressed in full black and had a black cape on, along with a hood with small white glowing dots where the eyes are located, he also had a bow and arrows hooked onto his back. "But he's got a lot more to do before he's dead."

"What have you done to V?!" Nepgear shouted at the figure.

"Gave him a taste of his own medicine, only it's a bit stronger." the figure said, Rom and Ram had their hands out and were trying to heal the area. "Doubt that will work, my poisons are too strong for even magic to take out."

Uni glared towards the figure before noticing something moving behind them, a short scaly tail, similar to the lizard men monsters, "What are you…?"

"I'm just someone that will do a job when given the correct coin." he said and reached for his pocket, "And someone just so happened to have it."

"Why are you here…?" Sanjiro whispered to the figure.

"I'll explain later…" he replied and pulled a small bomb out of his pocket. "I'll see you all later." the figure announced and threw the bomb at the ground. A smokescreen popped up in front of everyone, blinding their vision.

When it died down, Sanjiro and the figure had disappeared. "Damn it!" Uni cursed.

"We can worry about them later." IF reminded, Uni looked back at V and saw him in serious pain, his arm was already turning purple and was swelling up. "We need to get him out of here, now!"

* * *

The figure dropped Sanjiro on the ground and sat down across from him, they were in the Gamindustri Graveyard. "Why did you save me? I was ready to accept death."

The figure took his hood off and put it on the ground, his green reptile eyes blinked once, he had horns all over his head with black scales and skin, along with blue paint across his eyes going down his cheeks. "Cause your wife paid me too." he said.

"I told her that I'd be fine."

"Well, you weren't. You were almost killed." he said and shrugged, "Besides, your leader said he'd pay me more if I brought you back alive."

"All you care about is coin. Isn't there something else you could enjoy?"

"What's not to enjoy? I get as much money as I want, and people don't know that it's taken out of their pockets. You Nords may fight for honor, but we Argonians have many different ways of living. And I have the fun life, not my fault I was blessed with my stealth."

"And yet, you're one of the first in history to possess the Thu'um for your kind. You use the gift for your own bidding."

"Actually, I don't. I don't need your silly Nord tongue for what I do, I'm perfectly capable of using my own weapons."

"Well…thank you, Argen." Sanjiro said and stood up again, "I'm going to return to the others."

"I'll be there later, make sure Akatsu has my coin."

"Aye."


	100. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

 **[ASIC Island]**

Akatsu was sitting in the air above the island, he had his arms crossed and was staring in the direction towards Gamindustri, "So Sanjiro survives after all…" he muttered, "Even if I told Argen to save him, it was only because he's such a valuable soldier, the power he wields will definitely help."

Below him, Uka stared up in amazement, "Master!" she called out to him, Akatsu looked down at her before slowly floating down.

"Yes, Uka?"

"Our forces have almost tripled now; more and more people are joining our ranks."

"Excellent." he said, "What about Scythe? Has he been recovered yet?"

"No… It's a little challenging to break him out since he's under constant watch."

"Never fear, I'm sure he's got a plan. What about Yagi? Where is that traitor hiding?"

"We're...not sure yet?" Uka hesitated saying the last line, "But don't worry! We'll find him!"

"I'm in no rush, the boy only has that beast to rely on."

"Well… Argen got Sanjiro back, and Linda abandoned the factory despite your orders."

"Sanjiro told her to leave, I won't hold it against her."

"You're so calm… pretty hot." Uka stated with a blush, "the CPUs are getting stronger, they're going to be a problem when they get back to full strength, and they have The Savior members under their ranks too."

"All of them stand no match for us even at full strength." Akatsu said, "Not even Hikan can stop me. I will stop at nothing until I see his dead carcass"

After hearing bouncing noises, Akatsu and Uka looked over to see Trick bouncing towards them. "I don't know what you're planning, but if you're putting my cutie pies in danger, I resign."

"No need to worry, Trick. You may do as you please with the CPU Candidates."

"Really? As I wish, huh…? So, I can do...anything? No matter how extreme…?"

"I won't repeat myself, I'll fill you in later on the plans."

"Hahahaha! Very well! Hnnnnng! I'm already drooling all over myself in anticipation!" Trick said and licked his chops, "I must prepare their wardrobes! School uniforms, school swimsuits, various headwear…" Uka stared at Trick with a smile and wide eyes, on the inside however, she was screaming.

"No matter what you do, just make sure to keep an eye out for Hikan. It's a bonus on who brings me his dead body."

* * *

 **A couple days later...**

After shutting down the factory, Shizuki, Rom, and Ram all used their magic to try and heal Vs arm, but it didn't have much luck. Now he was walking around with his left arm in a sling, but he was still able to use his metal right arm.

They all went their own ways for a couple days, all of them made sure to keep an eye out for any sort of evidence leading to Hikan, but nothing showed up. ASIC showed no signs of activity over the past couple days either. The CPUs, Candidates, and V were all in Lastations Basilicom, wondering what to do next.

"It's been a while since we shut down that factory's operations, but…" Noire broke the silence.

"Life has become such a snooze… Isn't there anything fun to do?" Neptune asked.

"I'm so bored, I'd actually rather play the waiting game. I wanna go out and see someplace cool…" Ram complained.

"I agree. This is a waste of time." Blanc agreed.

"Unproductive, indeed. If we've no immediate plans, perhaps we should return to our homes?" Vert suggested, but coincidentally, an N-Gear started to ring.

"Huh? The N-Gear...oh… It's not mine…" Nepgear said staring at her own N-Gear.

"That would be mine. Ah, Makoto is calling me. Hello, Makoto. How are you?" Vert answered her N-Gear.

"Lady Vert? We have a problem. Could you return to Leanbox immediately?" Makoto asked quickly.

"Immediately? My, whatever could be so urgent?"

"Rioters are trashing the city. We're trying to put a stop to their antics, but we're vastly outnumbered."

"Understood. I will head your way. Makoto, make sure not to do anything rash until I've returned."

"Of course."

Vert hung up and looked over at the others, "You all heard the situation. I must return to Leanbox."

"We'll go with you." Nepgear said.

"Darn tootin'! And I'm not the type to take no for an answer, you dig?" Neptune agreed.

"I would be grateful. Then, please, lend me a hand."

"We sure will!"

* * *

The group made their way to Leanbox, upon arriving, they were surprised by the sight. Windows were destroyed, smoke filled the air in several areas, roads were torn apart. "Whoa… look at this place." Neptune commented.

"How dare they treat my precious nation in such a manner…!"

Explosions and the sound of glass breaking could be heard in the background, followed by someone flipping a table. "Check it out. Someone's flipping tables over that-a-way! Hey buddy, you better stop that right now!" Neptune shouted.

"Destroy everything! Our only order was to make this an unforgettable act of carnage, so do your worst!" Linda shouted towards a bunch of different young thugs running amok in Leanbox. V growled in annoyance, everyone else thought the same thing. Linda smiled when she heard them.

"Oh, the broads are here. Quicker than I expected, actually." V raised his finger up to his throat and slit it as a warning, but Linda showed no signs of leaving. "I've been waiting for you idiots."

"Why would you be doing that?" Nepgear asked, making Linda smirk.

"Hmm, I wonder. I guess you'll have to beat me up if you want me to talk."

"Dibs on the first hit!" Neptune called and ran towards Underling with a burst of speed, socking her right in the jaw.

"Whoooooooa! Hang on, hang on. At least let the author think of something first."

"Nah, he takes too long." Noire stated.

"The result would be obvious at this point. Why waste the reader's time?" Blanc questioned.

"Our stats vastly exceed your own. The author can no longer label you as even a low-tier mid-boss." Vert chimed in.

"Urrgh! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Underling shouted, **(Yes...stop it please…)**

"Shut up already. Just tell us now." Uni warned, but Linda only smiled again.

"Tch… Well, this should be enough bought time. Let's ditch this joint, fellas!" she said, turned, and ran off. As well as the rest of the rioters.

V was about to give chase, but he stopped when Vert's N-Gear went off again. "Makoto? What is it? Things have settled down here."

"Lady Vert… I'm sorry to say this, but I was decieved…" Makoto muttered.

"What do you mean? Wait, are you saying that this entire riot was merely…?"

"A distraction, yes. While you were all busy here, ASIC stormed into Planeptune…" Makoto said, "Please come to the Basilicom quickly."

"Understood. We're on our way."

When the group bursted into the Basilicom, they noticed the destruction within the grounds. Walls were broken and windows were shattered. Makoto was sitting in a chair nearby with his head in his hands, his vests had tears in them and his right glove was missing. Nagana was leaning against the wall with an angered look.

"There you are." Nagana called out, Makoto looked over to the others.

"Did Planeptune really fall into ASIC's hands?" Nepgear asked them.

"What about Histy? Is she still kicking?" Neptune asked too.

 **"Shizuki and Saito. What of them?"** V's message asked.

"Let me explain." Nagana stepped up, Makoto looked back at the ground, "The riots were only a decoy, their true goal was to get you all out of Planeptune and take over easily."

"I'm truly sorry…" Makoto muttered, "I can't believe that I could be so easily deceived."

"Worry not. Anyone whose nation looked to be in jeopardy would have reacted the same way." Vert told him.

"Ehh, nobody cares who's at fault. I just wanna know if Histy's okay!" Neptune demanded.

"I got a call when you were making your way here." Makoto said, "They have Shizuki, Histoire, Yagi, and Akumu at Gathering Castle, and they want the CPU Candidates to go alone if they want them back." Hearing this made Uni shudder.

"What a textbook move. They may as well have bolded, underlined, and italicized _**hey, it's a trap!**_ "

"I'll go." Nepgear stated.

Noire looked over at her, "Do I literally need to bold, underline, and italicize it for you?"

"It's too dangerous. We still have no idea what their end game could be." Blanc agreed.

"But they're in serious trouble! Someone needs to help her!"

"IT IS A TRAP. Who says they'll let Histoire go even if you do show up!?" Noire argued.

"But if nobody goes, then it's for sure that we won't save her!"

"Like I've been trying to say, we need to draw up a plan, and-"

"I'm going too." Uni interrupted with a determined look on her face.

"Uni!"

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting Yagi out of there. Besides, they asked for all of us CPU Candidates."

"I wanna go, too…" Rom said.

"Yeah, me too. But you totally owe me and Rom something awesome for helping you out!" Ram agreed.

"Rom… Ram…"

"Heavens, it appears that someone's undying optimism has rubbed off on her little friends." Vert said and glanced at Neptune.

"This is your sister's fault. What're you gonna do about this?" Noire questioned Neptune, Blanc glared over at her as well.

"I'll kill you if my sisters get even a scratch."

"Huh!? Whoa, don't dump the responsibility on little ol' me!" Neptune exclaimed.

"There's more." Makoto said, everyone looked back at them. "Nagana and I were able to capture Kotomi's bounty hunter, Viper… But he's escaped."

"We have a feeling he's keeping an a close relation with ASIC, if you find him, let us know." Nagana reminded, Nepgear nodded.

"Got it. Don't worry, We're going to come back with the others safe and sound!" Nepgear reassured.

The group all went outside and watched the Candidates transform and fly into the air, V stared at them as they flew away.


	101. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

Nepgear and the others flew to the north of Planeptune, they landed outside of the castle and bursted in. They ran through the dungeon taking out the monsters that got in their way quickly.

At the end of the dungeon, Shizuki, Histoire, Yagi, and a sleeping Akumu were tied up and were on the ground. Trick was swirling his tongue side-to-side staring down at Histoire. "Hahahaha… Such a delight…! I had no idea one of our hostages would be such a teeny-tiny cutie pie!" Trick said.

"Egh… I am no use as a hostage. The CPUs have their prime directives already." Histoire stated.

"What do you plan on getting us here?" Shizuki demanded, "They won't stand of this!"

"You have a lot of nerve capturing me Trick…" Yagi muttered, "I was a commander before you for a reason…"

"I have no need explaining my actions to you." Trick said and looked back down at Histoire, "Now, now. Don't look so scared. It will cause your cute, youthful skin to grow wrinkles." he continued, "You aren't hiding anything from me, are you? Perhaps I shall smell your hair to make certain…"

Linda was also there, she was sitting down looking right at Akumu. She looked back at Trick, "Uh, don't force yourself to take things too far…" she said.

He looked over at her, "Too far? Such meaningless words! My self-restraint is top-notch. Excuse me, miss… *sniff, sniff*

"P-Please stop! You are nothing but a lecher!" Histoire said.

"Hahaha! Lecher? Why, thank you for giving me such high praise, my dear!"

"Jeez, those broads better get here soon..." Linda muttered, the door opened and Scythe walked through.

"They're coming." He walked over and glanced down at Yagi, they stared at each other for a couple seconds before he turned back. Nepgear and the others bursted through the doors.

"There they are!" Nepgear shouted.

"Yagi!" Uni shouted, Yagi perked his head up.

"Nepgear!? Wh-Why did you come here?" Histoire stated shocked.

"Ooooooh! My cutie pie CPUs!" Trick saw Rom and Ram and his tongue slid out of his mouth.

"Ew. It's that gross, fat robot again." Ram shouted out.

"Yucky…" Rom agreed.

"Heeheehee… Be not afraid, for I am here to play games with you. Come, gather 'round."

"We came like you demanded. Now let them go!" Uni demanded.

"You girls get dumber and dumber. Why in the hell would we keep a promise like that?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why we'll force you to release her!" Uni retorted.

"How awful! What an unwise choice. If you cut our skin, we cut theirs…" Trick reminded. "It would bring me such mental anguish to harm such a cutie. Please don't make me do that!"

"Oh, no… Histoire… What should we do…?" Nepgear asked.

"Now do you understand the situation? I want those cute little twins to come here and play a game with me." Trick demanded.

"So yucky… But…" Rom said.

"If you do something stupid to Rom, I'll poke out your eyes!" Ram warned and the cautiously walked over to Trick.

"Aww, don't fret, kitty cat… I am the gentlest gentleman in all of ASIC… heeheehee… Ahhh, a harem of cuties… Could life be any better?"

"Hey, gross! You're mouth-breathing all over my face!" Ram shouted.

"It smells like poo…" Rom cried.

"I am so sorry… I was careless…" Histoire said.

"So...looks like that side of the room is satisfied for now, but…" Linda said and looked over at Uni and Nepgear. "Hey, Sir Trick, can I do whatever I want to these two?"

"Indeed! Haggard women do not interest me in the least!" Trick said without looking away from Rom and Ram.

"Sweet. All right, you brats. You better not move a muscle, or the book girl gets it!" Linda shouted, Scythe moved behind her and took his knife out, putting it dangerously close to Histoires neck.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Shizuki shouted at Scythe.

"It's time for some payback!" Linda said and walked over towards them, cracking her fists. She punched Nepgear twice in the stomach before punching her across the head. Then she turned to Uni and kicked her in the side, then kneed her in the face.

"Ahhh!"

"Urrgh!"

Yagi stared at Linda breathing hard from anger, "LINDA!" he shouted, "STOP!"

"Nepgear! Uni!" Histoire shouted.

"Heh, heh, heh. Ohhhh yeah, this is what I've been waiting for. C'mon, let's see some tears!" Linda said and stomped on Nepgear's back, then turned to Uni and pulled her head up and slammed it back to the ground.

"Uni!" Yagi shouted, tears welled up in his eyes. "Scythe, stop her! Please!" he begged, but Scythe stayed next to Histoire.

"Arghh!" Nepgear shouted in pain.

"You won't...get away with this…" Uni warned.

"Huh? What's with that rebellious look, huh? Did you forget about our hostage? Suck it up, idiots!" she said and kicked Uni's face.

"Miss Nepgear… Miss Uni…" Rom muttered while looking over at them.

"Stoppit! We did what you said!" Ram yelled at Trick.

"Hahaha… You want me to help your ancient friends? I could…under one condition, of course…" Trick told them.

"What is it!? It better not be sticky, stinky, ooey, gooey, or gross!" Ram warned.

"Oh, please. It's quite simple. All you need to do is pledge your undying loyalty to ASIC."

"Join ASIC!?" Ram shouted.

"What idiocy is this!?" Histoire also shouted.

"How dare you try to turn them!" Shizuki shouted.

"Miss Nepgear… Uni…" Rom muttered again.

Linda kicked Nepgear in the ribs again and then kicked Uni in the face.

"Ahhhhh!" Nepgear cried in pain.

"Gaaaaah!" Uni also cried.

"If we do it… Will you stop bullying them…?" Rom asked.

"Rom, no!" Shizuki shouted.

"Don't even think about it, Rom!" Ram told her.

"But if we don't, they'll…"

"Yeah, but…!" Ram said before looking up at Trick, "W-Will you really keep your promise this time?"

"Of course. In my name's honor, I will keep my word. We wouldn't ignore a fellow member's wish..."

"Then…"

"No!" Nepgear shouted, Rom looked over at her. Nepgear had one of her eyes closed and she was struggling to breath, but she looked directly at Rom. "I'll...I'll be fine. Don't do anything they tell you to, all right?"

"What Nepgear said. It's not like this even hurts or anything…" Uni muttered, she looked at them as well, "And if you do join them, I'll be hunting you down first."

"Y-You dummies…" Ram shouted.

"Still got the energy to mouth off, do ya? Let's see how much longer your tough girl act lasts!" Linda said and kicked both of them in the ribs again.

"Aaaah!"

"Urrrggghhh!"

"My subordinate is getting more and more upset because of you. This may not end well, will it?" Trick asked.

"No more…" Rom decided.

"Yeah, I'm over it, too." Ram agreed.

"You don't want them to be hurt anymore, is that it? Simply join us, and then…"

"I don't wanna be protected by adults anymore!" Rom shouted.

"I don't wanna be unable to save my friends anymore!" Ram shouted.

Both of them started to glow white, causing everyone to look over at them. Scythe turned but was quickly brought down by an unknown force.

"Huh!? Such a brilliant light…! My cuties are shining white…!"

"Their powers appear to be increasing exponentially."

"I'm gonna...protect them!" Rom declared.

"You aren't gonna have your way, you big jerk!" Ram shouted at Linda.

"Wh-What!? Yo, boss! Everything okay over there?"

"Haha...ha. They refused my charms so vehemently that they've powered up. I want to crawl in a hole and die…"

"This isn't the time for that, boss! We still have the hostage, so we gotta use her to force our hand!"

"O-Oh, you're right. Listen, cuties. The hostage cutie...is… Wh-Where did she go…?"

"Who, this girl? I walked away with her while you went on your own spiel about getting turned down." IF stated, Trick and Linda looked over and saw the CPUs all in the area, in the windows you could see Savior members staring them down with rifles. Saito had his hand held out towards Scythe, who was lying on the ground with his arms stretched out. Shizuki, Yagi were standing up while Akumu still laid on the ground. On one of the windows, the beast stood with it's claws extended out of it's gauntlet.

"Howdy, Histy! You all right? They didn't crumple your bookmark or whatever, did they?" Neptune asked her.

"No, I am perfectly fine."

"Neptune… And everyone… Why did you all come here?"

"All of us knew it was a trap, V ran after you all after you left. We were just waiting for our chance to attack." Noire said.

"A chance provided by my sisters." Blanc said.

Yagi glared at each of them and resonated red aura, Magatsu Izanagi rose behind him and stared down Trick. "I don't need to show any mercy."

Uni slowly got to her feet, "Yeah. I'm going to let them feel just how great it felt for me…"

Nepgear got back to her feet, "I'm actually very angry this time."

"Sh-Shit… What're we gonna do? Boss, they look crazy pissed off!" Linda muttered.

"Remain calm, fool! I let myself revel in their company too much. I don't plan to die in battle today!"

"Y'know what? I've wanted to bust your stupid skull open ever since we met!" Ram shouted. "The brainwashing, that stink… that totally gross slobber…"

"Bullying Miss Nepgear and Uni… You won't get away with this!" Rom declared.

Shizuki closed her eyes as the Curse marks rose up her neck. "You will pay for this…"

V grabbed his pistol and aimed towards Trick, IF aimed as well as the CPUs and Candidates all transformed.

The melee fighters all moved in quickly and delivered quick slices to Trick, he tried to swing his tongue around to defend himself, but he had no defense once so ever. Once the melees were done, Saito held his other hand up, "Fire!" he shouted, bullets rang through the room, all hitting Trick everywhere while the beast shot blue fireballs, Shizuki shot rapid fire arrows. Saito took a breath as he shot lightning out of his fingers, engulfing Trick. His shouts screamed through the castle's walls. After all of them died down, Trick fell on his side, Yagi walked up to his face and crouched down.

"Be destroyed by your maker…" he muttered, he held his hand up and Magatsu Izanagi stabbed down, piercing through Trick's huge belly and lightning struck down on Trick. He shouted once more before an explosion erupted. When the lightning died down Trick was completely destroyed. Yagi looked back and looked around the area, "Where is Linda and Scythe…?"

"They must of ran with Shadow Travel." Saito suggested.

"Thank you so much, Rom and Ram." Nepgear said, Rom blushed and smiled.

"Hehehe… I did my bestest…" Rom whispered.

"That was sooooo easy. We shoulda done that way earlier!" Ram stated.

Saito held his fist up and then opened it, the Savior members in the windows all backed up and ran off, he then regrouped with the others, everyone reverted back to their regular forms, Yagi closed his eyes and Magatsu Izanagi disappeared behind him. He turned back to see Uni right in front him, Noire was close behind but she looked the other way when she saw him looking. "Yagi…"

"Uni, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused-" before he could finish, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just shut up…" she said with a smile, Yagi returned her smile with his own and hugged her back.

"I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused." Histoire apologized and bowed.

"Don't sweat it, Captivisty. Let's just blame the baddies." Neptune shrugged off.

"And we took their bait, so there's nothing to apologize for." Blanc reassured.

"That solves one crisis, but we still have a major one to deal with." IF said.

"Planeptune's captivity? I presume?" Saito guessed, "Not to worry. We can easily take it back."

"Yeah! They won't get away with putting their grimy hands into my nation's cookie jar! Let's get my home back!" Neptune said and grabbed ahold of Saito's arm, "C'mon future dad-in-law!"

"D-Dad-in-law?"

"Normally, I would leave this to you, but I suppose this is an exception, since it involved me indirectly." Vert claimed.

"Even with Saito's help, without the support of the other nations, I fear this would still be an impossible task. Please, help us." Histoire begged.

"Let's actually think of a plan for this one, though. I'll get all the Generals together." Noire stated...


	102. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

Since Planeptune was under ASIC's watch, the team reunited at the Lastation Basilicom, Ozaki and Makoto were already there when the others got back, both Nagana and Kinoshita were there as well. V took Akumu and placed him in a spare bedroom.

"Thank you all for gathering once more. The reason why we are here together is…" Histoire started.

"We know why, get to the point." Seymour barked.

"I would like to ask your help in releasing Planeptune from ASIC control."

"Leanbox's forces are ready to assist. Nagana and I worked quickly after you left on getting ready." Makoto said. "I am ashamed by my mistake, I won't let this happen again."

"It's obvious that we cannot keep a nation next to ours under the control of ASIC. Lastation will provide assistance when needed." Seymour backed up.

"Lowee has no reason not to help. Is there a detailed plan of some sort?" Ozaki asked.

"There is no time to draw up any kind of intricate plan. I suggest the simple method of using force." Histoire suggested.

Nagana smiled, "As simple as it gets." he said and looked back at Kinoshita, "Don't you think."

"As long as I get to smash faces, then I'm fine." he replied and cracked his knuckles.

"It may cause some casualties on our end, but there is scarcely a more effective approach." Vert pointed out.

"Okay, then let's mamma jamma our way over there now! Time is shorter than our skirts, ladies!" Neptune summed up.

"Just a moment. This plan has one problem to iron out." Histoire said, "Even if we use greater numbers, it will have little effect on the enemy leader. That said, I wish for the CPUs to act separately, seek out, and eliminate the enemy leader."

Hearing this made Noire shudder, Uni looked at her sister with a worried expression, "Noire…"

"I know what you all may be thinking, but there's no time left. Hikan isn't here to save Gamindustri this time. We must do this ourselves." Histoire said, Yagi closed his eyes and looked away from everyone, Shizuki glanced at him.

"Do you believe that Akatsu is hiding in Planeptune?" Saito asked, "I don't think he would keep himself there."

"I'm not sure, there is only one way to find out." Histoire said, "If there are no objections, we will continue the operation tomorrow morning. Please rest until then."

Shizuki tapped Yagi's shoulder. "Yagi, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" she whispered.

"Of course."

Shizuki took Yagi outside around the corner, "Are you going to keep me here?" he asked.

"No, no. It's the opposite actually." she said, "Yagi, your power is extraordinary. You are exactly what we need on our side, you could change the tide in this battle."

"I...I don't know." Yagi averted his gaze from hers, "I don't belong with you all, it doesn't seem right."

"Please, Yagi. If not for us, do it for Uni."

Yagi blushed at the mention of Uni's name. "What of the CPUs…? Don't they hate me?"

"If they did, would you have been standing in there with us if we were going over our plan?" Shizuki said, "Yagi, please don't get upset with me. But they know that Hikan is still alive, they're trying to find him, he might have destroyed your village in the past, but I'm sure that if you confront him about it again, I'm sure he will apologize."

Yagi shot his glare at Shizuki, "Don't try to change my mind about what he did." he warned, "I will never forgive him for what he did, but I will correct my wrongs with the CPUs, I'll fight by your sides for as much as you need me."

"That's good enough." Shizuki said and smiled at him, she took his shoulders again and pulled him close to her. "Thank you, Yagi."

Yagi blushed by the softness he felt from her chest, "Y-Yeah."

* * *

The team all decided to stay at the Lastation Basilicom, each of them were in their rooms talking with each other.

Noire stayed silent most of the time, when she retired back to her room Uni followed her. The two sisters were sitting on Noire's bed. "Noire...If you can't go through with it."

"It's not that...it's…" Noire struggled to form the words. "He was someone I trusted a long time ago. He helped me so much with my nation, I was sure that we would win the Console War with his help."

"He was a true friend…"

"No...he was more then that…" Noire said and blushed, "he was something else entirely, and now I have to fight him."

"Are you sure you want to go through with it? I'm sure the others would be able-"

"It's fine, Uni." Noire cut her off, "Akatsu has changed too much, it's time he realizes just what he's up against."

* * *

The Nep sisters were in one of the other guest bedrooms, V tagged along with them for a little while before he would go out to his own bedroom. "We'll be fighting Akatsu again…" Nepgear said with a worried expression

"Why're you making such a nervous face, Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked her sister, V was sitting on the floor and he looked over at both of them.

"Huh? U-Um, no reason… I'm perfectly fine…" she reassured.

"I dunno. I read faces just as good as Hikan did, and yours is like AHHH! Don't worry. You're stupid tough."

"I wonder about that…"

"And hey, you got me as support. Plus my whole CPU Posse, and your little sister posse!" Neptune reassured this time, "We got old enemies on our side and new people to help." she said and looked at V, "Right? You'll be our bro, right?"

V looked at her with a smirk and nodded, he stood up and waved bye to them and stepped out the door.

"See? We're gonna win, okay? Trust your adorable, eternally young older sister."

"Okay… Thanks, Neptune."

After walking down to the first floor, V opened the door to his room but there was one thing that surprised him. A certain someone was missing from his bed, the covers were thrown off and the window was open with the wind blowing the curtains up.

Akumu was sitting on the roof of the many factories, he had his hand on the side of his head and his legs were dangling off. "What will I do now…? The CPUs are rescued, ASIC is in a tough spot…" he talked to himself, but before he could continue with his own conversation, his thoughts shot to Linda. He woke up a long time ago and decided to act like he was asleep, when he was captured by ASIC and was taken to the Manor, he knew that Linda was paying close attention to him. "I know what I should do now…" he said and stood up, he took a deep breath and walked back.

* * *

The next morning rolled along quickly, The Savior members already went out on their scouting mission with their soldiers, The CPUs met up with the Generals of the Nations. Ozaki was loading two of his pistols before putting them into his holsters and Makoto was looking at a map of Planeptune with Shizuki and Seymour, Yagi seemed to have left already and V was still getting ready in the other room.

"I wish all of you the best of luck." Histoire said, Makoto looked back at the group.

"We will be following close behind soon. Saito and his forces have already started their assault. Please, be safe."

"We will, thank you." Nepgear said before putting her hand over her chest. "This is it… We just need to finish it here."

V came around the corner with a new look. He still had his original clothes on except the sleeve was ripped apart, revealing his metal arm, and his other arm was finally moveable. He had two swords crossed on his back in scabbards, along with two pistols at his sides, he had cut his hair shorter then ever. You could see his eyes perfectly.

Nepgear smiled at him and nodded, V did the same and they all left the Basilicom.

The CPUs and Candidates flew through the air while V and IF were riding on IF's bike close behind them. When they got in view of the city, they could see smoke in the air and hear the sound of gunfire. "My Planeptune…" Neptune muttered, her look quickly turning into a look of anger, something very rare to see on Neptune.

"Remember the plan!" IF reminded, "Break off and search the city for Akatsu. Lastation, Planeptune, Leanbox, and Lowee. I'll follow Blanc and the others, V go with Nep and Nepgear."

"Right." everyone agreed and sped faster to the city…

* * *

Before they all split up, the group entered Planeptune together, Savior members were pushing through the city but you would see one fall every so often.

"Wow… So the battle really has started without us, huh?" Nepgear commented.

"It's like this all over the place, but it seems we got the upperhand for the time being." Uni pointed out.

"All we gotta do is beat up the old man and call it a day!" Ram summed up.

"Victory…" Rom agreed.

"This will be a wondrous battle that allows us CPUs to settle a grudge that began three years ago."

"You bet your booty! We're gonna spank him good!" Neptune cheerfully said, Noire closed her eyes for a couple seconds before opening them.

"Let's go, everyone! Move out!" she said, the Candidates and CPUs transformed and all flew off in several directions. IF got back on her bike and looked at V.

"Good luck." she said and drove off in the direction of the Lowee sisters, leaving only V, Nepgear, and Neptune.

"That just leaves us." Neptune said, V nodded as he took a deep breath. He took his phone out and typed on it and showed it to the Planeptune sisters.

 **"We must be careful, even if Akatsu isn't here. There may be opponents just as dangerous."**

"Right." Nepgear agreed.

"Come on you two, we're taking my nation back." Neptune told them, with an affirmative nod. The two CPUs flew into the air as V ran quickly behind them.

The battles raged across Planeptune, most of its soldiers were evacuating civilians while the Savior members were battling ASIC. As V and the Planeptune sisters sped by one of the streets, they stopped and looked over to see Saito surrounded, he had his eyes closed and one of the ASIC members sprinted towards him, he thrusted his sword out for a stab.

"Saito! Watch out!" Neptune shouted, Saito opened his eyes and held his hand out, two swords appeared out of thin air and blocked the attack, he swiped his hand to the side and the two swords knocked the ASIC members sword out of his hands.

"I can handle this." he reassured and looked over at the three, "Go! Find Akatsu and end this tyranny!"

Neptune stared at him for a second, she saw how he was able to pushed back their weapons and parry them instantly. She didn't need to worry about him. "Let's go." she said, and they continued on their way. At least, for only a few short feet before they met someone.

Standing in front of them, with their tail whapping on the ground was Argen. He had his mask on and was staring directly at them. "So, you survived?"

V gritted his teeth when he saw him, Neptune and Nepgear summoned their weapons. "You were the one that assisted Sanjiro!" Nepgear shouted.

"Indeed I was." he replied and pulled his mask off and pulled down his hood. Revealing his face to them, Neptune and Nepgear gave a surprised look.

"You're a...monster?" Neptune questioned, causing Argen to laugh.

"Don't compare me to those other _lizards_ , my race is proud and shouldn't fall in the same category as them." he said, he looked into the air and breathed in. "It seems they were right about you three… I was going to meet you here."

"You won't get away with this, not after attacking my nation!" Neptune shouted, Argen smirked at her.

"It wasn't my idea, I just went along for the ride. It saddens me that the currency here won't be much use to me…" he said, "But enough of that."

Argen reached to his side and pulled out a sharp dagger, the cross guard was just as sharp as the dark blade and was outlined in silver. "I always wondered if this could work against a God...looks like I'll get my wish." he said, V took one sword from behind his back. They knew that he was skilled in making poisons and using them effectively, they can't let him get one hit. "Now then...shall we play?"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **One hundred chapters...I still can't believe that I was able to make it this far even after I've written it. For that, I have to give a thank you for all the people who continued to read this and the people who asked me through PM's or Twitter questions about the story. Those types of comments and questions motivate me to keep making this story for you all. I'm truly glad that I was able to give you something enjoyable.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	103. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

V took a deep breath before dashing toward Argen, who smiled and easily blocked V's sword with his dagger. V took his other sword out and swiped at Argen with fast constant swings, but he kept backing up and blocking each hit, matching V's speed.

Neptune flew around and swiped behind Argen, but he kicked one of V's sword out of his hand, took it, then blocked behind him. V sliced once again and Argen dropped to the ground and spun around on the ground, kicking both Neptune and V back. Nepgear flew above and shot several beams down at Argen, he looked up and rolled out of the way of each of them.

V ran towards him and sliced down, Argen rolled out of the way before suddenly rising to his feet and smiled at him, V's sword stuck itself in the ground and he quickly backed away before Argen could get one hit on him with his dagger. He somersaulted and pulled both his pistols out, rapidly firing bullets towards Argen. Argen did the same and somersaulted backwards, avoiding the bullets before dropping both daggers and jumped into the air. He unholstered his bow and flipped in the air, nocking an arrow into his bow and fired one towards V.

Neptune swooped down and sliced the arrow in half in front of V, both pieces of the arrow flew past V's face. "Hey, those aren't cheap you know…" Argen said as he landed on the ground, holstering his bow again. Nepgear and Neptune flew towards him and he grabbed his dagger and V's sword, he blocked Neptune's blow with the sword and then blocked Nepgear's strike with his dagger. Argen looked between the two sisters before pushing Nepgear back and swiping his tail towards Neptune, forcing both sisters to back off. Argen turned to see V sprinting towards him with his other sword in hand. Both of them sliced at each other and pushed their swords against one anothers, Argen sliced at V with his dagger, but V stuck his metal arm up and blocked the hit. "I would be careful, lad. This dagger isn't something that you should be hit with…"

V pushed him back before delivering a roundhouse kick, Argen raised his arm up and dropped V's other sword. He pushed V's leg down, but V used the momentum to spin around and grab his other sword and slice at Argen, hitting him across the chest. Argen stepped back and put his finger on his chest, he wiped some of the blood off and looked at V again. Neptune swooped down and sliced at him from above, Argen looked up and blocked her sword with his dagger. Neptune looked at him surprised, how was he able to block her sword without flinching? He averted his gaze to the side to see Nepgear charging a shot, he looked back at Neptune and kicked his foot up at her, she flew back to dodge and then he looked at Nepgear, she finished charging her shot and then fired towards him. He ran back and looked over his shoulder, he then quickly cartwheeled out of the way, but the shot still followed him. He somersaulted backwards before looking towards Nepgear, he ran towards her and then jumped over the blast, making it lock on to her instead. She quickly held her gunblade in front of her and created a shield, blocking her own shot.

As Argen landed on the ground, he looked over to see V and Neptune regroup with Nepgear. Argen cracked his neck and then stretched his arms, "I'll admit, you three are pushing me pretty far." he congratulated, "But, don't think that means you'll win."

"We won't lose!" Nepgear shouted at him, then got into her battle stance, as well as Neptune and V.

"I never understand these stances…" Argen muttered before putting his dagger in its scabbard on his side. "Time to get serious." Argen untied the cape and tossed it aside, revealing another sword on his back. He took it out from its scabbard, it was a black hit with a circular crossguard with a black gem on the middle. The blade was silver up until it's point where it glowed with red light, along with several glowing markings going down the blade. "Now, let's see how you handle me now." Argen said, before either of them could make a move, Argen quickly ran towards V and sliced down at him, V blocked the hit but he was sent flying back. Neptune and Nepgear sliced towards him but Argen blocked both hits and kicked both of them back. He ran towards V once again and spun around in circles quickly, V held both his swords up and blocked the attack, sparks flew off of his swords before Argen stopped and swiped up, catching some of V's hand. He gritted his teeth and threw his elbow towards his face.

Argen dropped his sword and caught V's elbow with his hand. He kicked at V's knee and knocked his balance off, knocking him down to one knee. As Argen loomed over him, V looked up to see Nepgear charging a blast above Argen, Neptune had her eyes closed as she held her hand out towards Argen. V gritted his teeth as he jumped back up and sliced at Argen again, but he just knocked Vs sword out of his hand. "What's wrong, V? Feeling cold?" he said to him and he was right; V's body was quickly growing colder.

"Grrr…" V growled at him, Argen simply laughed.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you. It just slows your movements." Argen explained, "You won't have to worry about that killing you anyway." V looked behind him again and saw Nepgear nod, that was his signal to get out of the way, Neptune had summoned a giant sword in the air and was ready to throw it forward. "Alright then, I'll end your suffering now." he said and held his sword in the air. V mustered as much as he could to move quickly, as Argen struck down. V moved out of the way and pushed his arm faster towards the ground, locking his sword in place. Argen pushed V off of him and tried to pull his sword out, with V now out of the way, Nepgear and Neptune unleashed their attacks. Argen slowly pulled the sword out of the ground and turned towards V again, but he looked back and saw the attacks coming, "Oh, crap." was all he said before the beam and the sword crashed into his location, dust flew up around the area.

Nepgear flew down towards V, he was holding his hand that was grazed by Argen's blade. "Are you alright?" she asked him, V nodded before standing back up. Neptune flew back down to them.

"It's not over yet." she said without taking her eyes off where Argen stood, a silhouette could be seen in the dust. When it died down, Argen stood with half of his dark clothes ripped off, showing his dark, scaly upper body.

"Those clothes aren't cheap either…" he muttered, "If you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. I got what I wanted here anyway." he said and turned.

V gritted his teeth and ran towards him, Argen looked back and smiled before running away. "V! Wait!" Nepgear shouted, but it was too late, V was already chasing down Argen.

"Quick, after them!" Neptune shouted, both Planeptune sisters flew into the air, chasing after V and Argen…

* * *

V chased Argen down all the way from outside of Planeptune, Nepgear and Neptune were still following after them, shouting at V to stop but he continued forward.

After running for so long, they ended up in the same area where Nepgear and Kotomi fought Viper and the young boy. Argen was standing next to the waterwheel, he was out of breath and was on one knee.

"Argen!" Nepgear shouted his name, Argen slowly got up and turned.

"Oh...you followed me." he muttered before cracking his fingers. "It's a shame, I was hoping for more of a reward."

"What are you-"

Before Neptune could finish her sentence, a bluefire ball shot out from the trees, Argen quickly moved to the side, dodging the fireball. The beast came out of his invisibility and jumped towards the others, his claws shot out from his gauntlets and he growled towards Argen. V noticed that the beast had green blood running down its neck. A wound was made right below his mask, a spark would sometimes shoot out too.

"You escaped too, huh?" Argen questioned, he shrugged his shoulders. "I see normal soldiers can't be trusted anymore… No matter." Argen held his hand up, the beast looked around, causing the other three to do the same. Soldiers stormed from all sides, running up the hill, and even coming out of the water. Most of them drew their swords while others aimed guns towards them.

"It was a trap…" Nepgear stated as she looked around her.

"Obviously." Argen agreed with her, "We only wanted those two." he said and pointed at V and the beast, "You...CPUs, is that what they call you? Whatever, you two are bonuses." V looked over at the beast, he didn't know if he was doing the same, but he attempted to exchange silent words anyway. "Take them down." Argen gave the order and the soldiers were prepared to fire, V nodded and the beast got in front of Neptune and Nepgear, V took out a pistol from his back pocket and fired it into the air, a bright light flashed into the sky, blinding all the soldiers. The beast dashed out towards some of the soldiers while V dashed towards the others.

 _"Neptune, can you hear me?"_ Histoire's voice appeared in Neptune's head.

"What? Histy?" she called out, Nepgear looked back at her.

"Neptune? What's wrong?"

 _"Let Nepgear help V, the others need your help in Planeptune."_

"Understood." Neptune said and looked at Nepgear, "Nep Jr. I need you to stay here and help them, I need to get back to Planeptune."

Nepgear understood and nodded, "Okay. Good luck!"

Neptune flew into the air towards Planeptune, Nepgear summoned her gunblade and dashed towards her share of soldiers.

Nepgear, V, and the beast all slashed down their enemies with swift powerful strikes. Dodging bullets and blocking sword slashes, everytime they took one down, two more would take their place. Argen hopped on top of the building and sat on the roof, watching the fight go down in front of him.

The beast sliced through his enemies, quickly taking them down and throwing them around like ragdolls. He kicked one enemy down before firing a fireball in front of him, blowing five soldiers back, then blocking two sword slashes and jumping over the others heads. He landed behind some of the soldiers and let out a roar, he grabbed one of the soldiers and threw him into the others.

V slashed around quickly and fired multiple bullets towards the soldiers. He slashed at one soldier and ducked down to dodge a sword slash from behind. He flipped and rolled out of the way before firing more bullets, he blocked the next slice and pushed them back then stabbed behind him, he flipped the soldier over his shoulder and took his sword back. Then blocked the next slash and pushed forward.

Nepgear flew around her enemies, slashing them down quickly and firing small quick beams at the soldiers, she blocked bullets and sword slashes with her shield and then quickly dashed out of the way. She blocked more slashes and then swiped quickly, sending a slash wave towards the soldier, knocking them off their feet instantly.

The fighting continued for another ten minutes, V had several cuts on him and blood ran down his arms, Nepgear was still fine but she was panting hard. The beast had raspy breathing while blood ran down his legs, Argen smiled at the sight. "You should know that it's useless to keep fighting."

The beast growled and let out a shout as another bullet was fired into its leg. It fell on one knee and put its hand on the ground, V ran to its side and felt a sharp pain go into his ankle, he fell down right next to the beast and looked down. A small dagger was tossed right into it, when he looked to the side, he saw Scythe with his hand extended out, blood streamed out of the wound.

"V!" Nepgear shouted at him, but the distraction cost her too much time; one of the soldiers ran up and slashed at her. "Aggggh!" she cried in pain, knocking down to the ground. The soldiers advanced on her and kicked her gunblade away, then restrained her to the ground. Argen jumped off the roof and walked forward, clapping. The soldiers moved out of the way as he walked past them.

"I knew you all could do something right." he said, he walked by the beast, it held its gauntlet up and shot one of his claws out, before it could hit Argen, Scythe dashed out and caught the blade in between his fingers. "Thank you." Argen said and looked down at V, "Wasn't a good idea to chase me now was it?" V growled at Argen before aiming his pistol, Argen stomped on his hand to stop him from firing, "Ah, ah, ah. None of that."

One of the soldiers looked over at Argen, "Sir, what do we do with this one?" he asked, looking down at Nepgear.

"She would cause a nuisance, it would be best to take her out here and now." Argen replied, V grabbed his foot and shook his head. "What? You don't want me too?" he said and put his hand on his chin, "Maybe I could reconsider...but, oh who am I kidding? I'm being paid for this." he said and yanked his foot away, he turned towards the soldiers and quickly dragged his thumb across his neck. "Take her out."

"Ngh…! Ngh…!" V's voice rattled, he wasn't able to yell anything out. The soldier nodded and took his pistol out, pressing the barrel against Nepgear's temple.

"N-No! Not like this!" Nepgear shouted, "V! Help!"

"Ne...Ne…!" V's voice continued to struggle, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "...No...NO!" he finally shouted, Causing everyone to look at him...


	104. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

Everyone stared down at V, it was the first time that he ever said something, causing everyone to drop their guard. He slowly raised his head at the soldiers, "How dare you...! I...won't let you...HURT...MY...NEPGEAR!" he shouted, Nepgear quickly realized the voice that was coming from V; a very familiar voice. "HRRRRAAAAAAH!"

V bursted into flames, causing Argen and Scythe to jump back from him, even the beast slowly moved away from V as the flames blew around. Argen and the others held their arms in front of them to block the heat, Argen looked up and smiled, "We were right!" Bright red light blasted into the air to form a beacon of light around the area.

The fire finally died out and standing in V's spot—flames firing out of his back to form his wings—was Hikan's CPU form, Red Heart. When he opened his eyes, everyone noticed how his power symbol pupils had a flame outline around them. He looked around at everyone and summoned his red and black shortsword.

"Fire!" Scythe ordered, the soldiers all aimed and fired towards Hikan, he quickly flew into the air and dodged all the bullets fired at him. Nepgear looked into the air with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Hikan…" she muttered his name, he looked down and quickly dashed down towards his enemies, decimating them with quick slices. Hikan looked around and felt heat course through his veins, before the other soldiers could fire their bullets, Hikan pulled his arms towards himself. With a shout of defiance, fire erupted from his body, causing the soldiers to fly back. "I...I knew…" Nepgear continued, Hikan continued to fly around and slice down his enemies. "I knew...you'd...come." Nepgear said and her vision blacked out.

* * *

Hikan stuck his sword into the ground and kneeled down, using it as leverage. He was breathing hard from the energy he just used. "It's...too much…!" he struggled to say, he struck down all of the soldiers in the area were lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Scythe and Argen had already left the area, leaving only Hikan, Nepgear, and the beast.

Hikan looked over towards Nepgear and lost his leverage, he fell on the ground and crawled over to her, he grabbed ahold of her and flipped her over. "Nepgear, hey…" he called her name and shook her a little bit. "Wake up…" She didn't open her eyes, but Hikan saw her chest expand, showing that she was breathing, he smiled and pulled her closer. "Nepgear… I'm glad that you saw me before you took your nap."

The beast got to its feet and looked over at the two, it stared at them before looking behind them. One of the soldiers got to their knees and took a sword in their right hand, then moved it towards the left. The beast didn't have anymore energy to shoot another shot, and Hikan didn't seem to know yet. The beast ran forward as the soldier threw the sword frisbee style.

Hikan slowly turned around to meet what he was reacting too, but the beast jumped forward and got in front of them, the sword went right through his abdomen, stopping right in front of Hikans face, green blood stuck onto the blade like butter. The beast shouted a loud yell before it crumpled to the ground. Hikan got back to his feet and glared over to the soldier, he saw a smirk on the soldiers face before their eyes rolled back and dropped their head.

Hikan's vision went blurry but went back to normal. He stumbled towards the beast and rolled them over, the beasts breathing was ragged, but it reached for the sword and pulled it out instantly, throwing it aside. "You...You shouldn't have done that."

The beast growled and groaned as another spark blew out from its mask, it raised its hand towards its mask and pressed something on the side, steam bursted from the sides and it wiggled its finger towards its mask. Hikan nodded and took its mask off, the inside was covered in blood, as well as the beasts mouth being covered. It looked over at Nepgear before looking at Hikan, it growled a little bit, "Sa...ve...fri...end…" it struggled to say before it shouted again, it's mandibles extended out as its head tilted on its side and it gave its final breath. Hikan knew what he was trying to say, his dying message was to save his friend; save Yagi.

Hikan's vision went blurry as his chest suddenly burned, he gritted his teeth before falling on his back, the beacon of light was still shining into the sky. He couldn't handle it anymore, it was so long since he used his CPU form that his body wasn't used to it. Especially the power that he was granted. He felt faster and more powerful then he did when he fought three years ago.

He held his hand towards Nepgear before it dropped to the ground and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Makoto was rapidly approaching the area, the enemy had ambushed him when he was driving towards the beam of light in the sky. Histoire's voice appeared in his head, telling him that he was the closest to it. The CPUs were still fighting in Planeptune and the Savior members weren't able to get to them. Shizuki said that that was the same light that appeared when Hikan reappeared in Gamindustri as Red Heart.

 _"Makoto? Are you almost there?"_ Histoire asked him in his head, Makoto was running as fast as he could.

"I'm almost there, the light is starting to fade but I know where it's at. I'll be there as fast as I-" before he could finish his sentence, he parried a strike from his left and pressed Lazarus against his attackers blade, another ASIC soldier and much more on their way. "Why must you be so persistent."

"You will not reach Red Heart!" the soldier yelled and sliced at Makoto quickly, he summoned his other dagger, Reaper, and diverted the soldiers blade, then somersaulted back.

"I can see that talking will do me no good." he said and held Lazarus and Reaper close to him, ice started to form on the blade of Lazarus, as Reapers ignited on fire. "Then you will get no mercy from me!"

Makoto flipped his daggers around, lightning sparked on the blades and he dashed forward, he vanished from sight and reappeared in front of the soldier. He kneed him in the stomach, driving the air out of his lungs, and then elbowed his back. The soldier dropped down on all fours and Makoto stomped on his head, rendering the soldier unconscious.

He dashed forward towards the other soldiers and summoned his spear, he pulled it back and threw it like a javelin towards the incoming soldiers, nailing one in the midsection, then he took his daggers out and dashed faster, jumping over the one soldier and sliced the one behind him. He flipped back to dodge a sword slash, and kicked up his spear in the process and then kicked it towards another soldier, dropping them as well.

He blocked one slice from behind and then another slash from his side, Makoto pushed the one to his side back before turning and pushing back the other, he sliced down at the soldier with insane speed, then dashed around him with lightning fast strikes. Dropping the soldier to the ground, then he dashed towards another soldier and switched his daggers to fire, slamming the blades down on the the soldiers sword, engulfing his blade in flames, Makoto pushed the soldier farther down, erupting a small explosion. Then he corkscrewed through the air to dodge bullets and then dropped down to avoid the last, kipping himself up afterwards.

He then threw his daggers into the air and summoned another spear, pole vaulting over one enemy and using the momentum to swing kick them aside, then blocked one soldiers sword and turned his spear around, then pushed up. Sending the soldiers sword flying in the air, Makoto roundhouse kicked him back before throwing his spear aside and sidestepped a sword slice, he kneed another soldier and took his sword, slicing one down before blocking the next and slicing again. Makoto threw the sword aside and jumped in the air, taking his daggers out of the air and flipped, using the momentum from the flip, he stabbed the daggers into the ground, fire erupted from beneath the soldiers in front of him.

He quickly backed up from a side slice from one of them and kicked their sword out of their hand, took ahold of it and sliced once, he backed up a couple steps to see more soldiers advance on him, "I do not have time for this!" He shouted and took his daggers, lighting sparked on them as he held them to his sides, with a brief flash, he disappeared and sliced at every soldier with insane speed, dropping them all down.

He stopped around the pile of bodies lying on the ground, but he still saw more coming. Just as he was about to dash again, lightning struck down on them from above. Makoto turned and saw a red being hovering behind someone. Yagi walked forward with his javelin in his hand as Magatsu Izanagi vanished behind him. "Y-Yagi." Makoto called out his name.

"Why are you standing there gawking?" Yagi questioned, "Let's get moving."

"You know what that beam of light was, don't you?" Makoto continued to ask questions as they marched forward.

"Yes, I know what it is." he said, "The mark of my parents murderer."

"Yagi, you mustn't kill him. We need Hikan to assist in the fight." Makoto told him, Yagi shot a glare towards him.

"I'm not doing this for him. My friend is there, and I'm saving him." he said, "Uni would be upset if something happened to Nepgear too."

"Promise me you won't hurt Hikan. Just talk to him."

Yagi stayed silent for a couple seconds before answering, "Fine. I won't."

With a nod in agreement, Makoto and Yagi dashed forward towards the last known location of the beast, Nepgear, and Hikan…

* * *

When they arrived at the area, they were shocked to see the setting. Bodies laid on the ground with blood surrounding them, easily close to a hundred soldiers were in this area alone. Lying down on the far side was Nepgear and Hikan, both of them out of their CPU forms unconscious. Makoto ran over to them as Yagi slowly walked towards the beast, its mask was taken off and was sitting on his left.

"Hikan! Hikan, answer me!" Makoto said, slapping Hikan on the cheek. He lowered his ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat, it was beating at a normal pace. Next he went over to check on Nepgear.

"Lady Nepgear, are you alright?" he said and did the same thing, the result was the same. He turned back to see Yagi on his knees looking down at the beast, a large gaping hole covered in green blood was on the beasts stomach. Yagi extended his hand out and placed it on the beasts forehead, slowly pulling his fingers down over his eyes, closing them.

"So...our parents wasn't enough, huh?" Yagi muttered and shot his glare towards Hikan, his irises as small as his pupils, he rose suddenly and stomped towards the sleeping Hikan, "You had to kill my friend too!?"

"Yagi, stop!" Makoto shouted towards him, Yagi grabbed his javelin and extended it, holding it over his head.

"I'll make you PAY!" Yagi shouted and stabbed down, Makoto reacted quickly and dashed over, summoning Lazarus and stopped Yagi's stab. He diverted his javelin away and blocked Yagi's next swing before somersaulting back and blocking another with Reaper. Both of them struck each other's weapons and pushed them together.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Don't get in my way, Makoto! Hikan killed my best friend!" Yagi shouted at him.

"You promised not to hurt him!" Makoto retorted and pushed Yagi back, only to end up blocking another swing. "Only talk!"

"Talking is out of the question!" Yagi argued and pushed Makoto back and stabbed forward, Makoto stopped it by blocking the attack by crossing both daggers. Yagi pulled his javelin back and quickly swiped at Makoto, he blocked each swing before parrying his strike and swinging his own attacks. Yagi blocked each one before slicing again, Makoto sidestepped the swing and kicked Yagi back.

"Come back to your senses!" Makoto said before blocking more of Yagi's attacks.

"If you keep getting in my way, I'll strike you down with him!" Yagi shouted and sliced at Makoto once more, Makoto side stepped again and kicked his knee up, Yagi leaned back and dodged the blow before kicking Makoto's feet from under him. Makoto retaliated by flipping quickly and landed back on his feet, he held his daggers up and blocked Yagi's strike with both daggers. Pushing him back off of him.

"Do you really believe that Hikan killed your friend?" Makoto questioned before striking again, Yagi blocked the strike and diverted Makoto's dagger away and blocked another strike. "None of us even know where Hikan appeared from! Only Lady Nepgear would be able to tell us!"

"Shut up! I'm ridding us of a menace! If Hikan dies, then ASIC will have no reason to be here anymore!" Yagi retorted and blocked another hit from Makoto, he parried the strike and knocked Lazarus and Reaper from Makoto's hands, before he could follow up. Makoto pushed him back and kicked, Yagi dropped his javelin and sidestepped the hit, kneeing towards Makoto's kidneys, but he jumped over Yagi and threw his elbow to the back of his head, Yagi pushed Makoto away from him and backed up.

"That wound on his body is not from Hikan! ASIC must have swarmed them and he fell in battle! He was trying to protect them!"

"Just shut UP!" Yagi shouted as he held his head, red aura glowed around him as he held his head, "Hikan has killed my family, destroyed my village, and now he took my best friend!"

"If you strike him down now, then you'll only be digging yourself in a deeper hole!" Makoto shouted, "Uni must of told you how he saved her back in Costlemark Tower, did she not? She respects him for all the things he's done before!"

"Enough!" Yagi shouted, Magatsu Izanagi rose from behind him, Yagi held his fist in the air and shot it towards Makoto, "Die!"

Magatsu Izanagi dashed towards him, Makoto gulped before looking over to his daggers, he wasn't going to be able to grab them in time. He had one last shot, he had to make it count. He stared the giant red warrior down, focusing all his willpower, as soon as Magatsu Izanagi was in position, Makoto leapt into action.

"Now!" he shouted and jumped into the air, Magatsu Izanagi swung his spear horizontally in front of him, Makoto flipped over the spear and landed on it, running up the shaft and jumped onto its head, he summoned a spear, aimed right towards Yagi, and sprung off the back of its head. He dashed forward so quickly that Yagi had no time to react, "Hyaaaaah!"

Makoto stopped abruptly in front of Yagi, his face frozen with fear, his spear disappeared while Magatsu Izanagi vanished behind him. Yagi got to his feet and threw a punch at Makoto, but it was so slow that Makoto didn't feel any pain. "Stop, Yagi." he said, Yagi looked up at him before looking towards Hikan's body.

"I...I…" Yagi's stuttered, "I know… I just don't want to believe it." Yagi got to his feet and walked over towards the beasts corpse, he fell down to his knees, "I know that you protected both of them...you did it for my sake…" he said and held his hand over the beasts wound. "I just don't know why…"

"Yagi…" Makoto called to him, but was quickly distracted when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He turned his head to see a fist right in his face, knocking off his feet. "Gah!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hey, look! I uploaded on time!**

 **The long awaited Hikan Masato has made his appearance once again! Some of you may know that Hikan was V, some of you may not of known. But either way, our boy is back in his regular form! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	105. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

Akatsu walked past him and looked towards Yagi, he held his hand up and waved it. ASIC troops moved in and restrained Makoto on the ground, two of them aimed their guns at Yagi, "Well, isn't this something?" he asked.

Yagi turned and stood up, staring Akatsu in the eyes. Both the soldiers ran up and took Yagi's arms, hoisting him to the side. "Get off me!" he shouted and struggled to get out of their grip.

Akatsu turned back and walked over to Makoto, he crouched down and looked at him. "At least you tried." he said and stomped on Makotos head.

Makoto's head pulsed from the pain, he felt his glasses shatter off his head. When it calmed down, he saw Akatsu with a knife in his hand next to Hikan. "Very clever, disguising himself as V. Not many people would think to look in plain sight."

"Leave...him...alone!" Makoto said through grinding teeth.

"At last, ASICs mission will come to an end. And the CPUs will finally be set free from this monster…" he said and held the knife high, ready to strike down on Hikan's head. Yagi broke free from the soldiers grasp and threw a knife at Akatsu's hand, knocking the knife out of his hand. Akatsu looked over at Yagi and saw him standing there breathing heavily. "Even you're trying to protect him now? Even after what he did?"

"If anyone is going to kill him...it's me." he said, Akatsu stood up and walked over towards him. He held his palm open and darkness swirled around in it.

"Get in line." was all Akatsu said before punched Yagi in the gut, sending him flying back towards the broken house. He crashed against the wall and flew through it. "Now then." he said and turned back, "Makoto, was it?"

Makoto said nothing, he just stared at Akatsu, which looked funny considering his eyes are still closed.

"I have a proposition for you." he said, "If you come with me, Hikan will live. If you don't, he will die."

"What!? What are you trying to-"

"I recommend choosing wisely…"

Makoto stared at Akatsu before letting out a shout. He pulled his arms back and pushed the soldiers away, "Hah...hah…"

"I'll take that as a no…"

"As if I would join you!" Makoto shouted, "I swore an oath with Lady Vert to help protect the people of Gamindustri, I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" he continued shouting and reached for his back pocket, soldiers aimed their guns at him but Akatsu held his hand up, signaling them to hold their fire.

Makoto took out a syringe that swirled with purple glowing liquid, he looked down at it and stared at it's purple essence. He remembers doing multiple tests on it, eventually getting enough to fill the syringe. "I cannot win as I am now…but...with this…" he said and took the top off.

"Ah, ah, ah." Akatsu called out, waving his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Makoto gritted his teeth and stuck the syringe into his neck; the purple liquid quickly going into his bloodstream and started to burn. Makoto shouted in pain and dropped the empty syringe. He held his neck as the veins slowly grew onto his neck and towards his face. He looked down at Hikan's body before he let out another shout, his eyes opened for the first time in forever. Showing off a menacing glowing red sockets, he looked towards Akatsu before quickly dashing back. Veins grew on both his arms and ripped his sleeves, his jacket was destroyed as well.

"Well then…" Akatsu said and quickly dashed forward as well, reappearing in front of Makoto, "Let's see what that can do."

 **"HRAH!"** Makoto shouted as he kicked out towards Akatsu, nailing him in the gut and sending him flying back towards the house, the guards turned and looked back at him before looking towards Makoto, one of them was greeted by a kick before Makoto dashed towards another soldier and clotheslined them. The remaining soldiers all aimed and fired at Makoto, but he jumped into the air and threw multiple daggers towards them, all hitting them in fatal spots.

Akatsu got back up from the ground and looked around the area, looking at the bodies laying around Makoto, "Well, it took some time to get you all trained up and you wasted those lives." He quickly held his arms to his side and blocked Makoto's next kick. He shifted his gaze towards him, "I see...you took the speed and power… It's definitely not going to go your way, you know."

Makoto and Akatsu exchanged fast blows with each other before both of them kicked each others legs. A shockwave erupted from around them, blowing back the corpses as well as Nepgear's and Hikan's body. Makoto summoned Lazarus and swiped at Akatsu, who bent back and dodged the attack before somersaulting, and kicking Makoto back. Makoto retaliated by throwing a punch towards Akatsu but he grabbed his fist and held it back.

Makoto jumped up and performed a double dropkick, taking his fist back and then summoned Reaper, throwing it towards Akatsu, but Akatsu took it out of the air by the blade. Sensing itself in the wrong hands, the blade quickly lit on fire. Forcing Akatsu to throw it to the side, Makoto suddenly appeared in front of him and uppercutted Akatsu into the air, he jumped up after him and slammed his elbow onto Akatsus sternum. He flew down and smashed into the ground, his eyes closed.

Makoto landed on his feet and walked over to him, raising his foot to stomp down on his head. Akatsu quickly opened his eyes and held his hand in front of his face, catching Makoto's foot and pushing him back. Akatsu got back to his feet and sidestepped another punch from Makoto, then was forced to keep dodging from his fast powerful punches.

Akatsu dodged one last punch before grabbing both of Makoto's fists, darkness swirled in his hand and rose up Makoto's arms, but Makoto let out a shout as he shifted his weight behind him and threw Akatsu behind him, he summoned one of his spears and dashed forward, thrusting his spear out towards an upside down Akatsu. Barely evading in time, Akatsu pushed the spear to the side and landed on his feet, he spun around quickly and kicked Makoto on the side of the head, knocking Makoto off his feet. Akatsu quickly spun his heel around and hit Makoto on the chest this time. To finish the combo, Akatsu took a step back and kicked at Makoto's head, nailing him square on the forehead and knocking him to the ground. Akatsu withdrew his white sword and turned it around, stabbing down at Makoto's arm, locking it in place.

Blood spat out of Makoto's arm, but he didn't show any signs of pain. Makoto grabbed the blade and easily pulled it out, throwing it aside and getting back up. Akatsu took a step back as Makoto dashed towards him again, he sidestepped his kick and then blocked his punch. Makoto jumped in the air and kicked both of his legs out towards Akatsu, knocking him back.

Akatsu was forced to block Makoto's next hits, he jumped back from him and held his hand out, darkness swirled in his palm and shot out towards Makoto, but he punched it out of the air, dissipating it. Makoto summoned another spear and threw it towards Akatsu with insane speed. Akatsu moved his head out of the way and then flipped over a dashing Makoto's fist, before he could retaliate, Makoto felt his body stop on him. Akatsu landed on his feet behind him.

"It looks like it wore out." Akatsu said and turned, Makoto struggled to turn around as he fell to his hands and knees.

 **"Gah...Grah…! Dh…!"** Makoto grunted, he looked up at Akatsu, **"Dammit…!"** he growled, Akatsu walked over and took his white sword from the ground.

"I'll admit, you forced me to get a little bit serious." he said and walked over towards him, "But you came up too short." he said as he stopped in front of him. The veins wore off of Makoto's arms, "You showed me a good fight, not many people would survive that serum. But here you are."

Akatsu turned as he heard new voices approaching, "Nepgear! Hikan! Makoto!" Neptune's voice could be heard.

Akatsu looked back down at Makoto, his face showed an incredible amount of pain going through his body. "Looks like you lucked out." Akatsu said and walked away.

Makoto slowly crawled over towards both Hikan's and Nepgears bodies, the veins still swirling around his face. He rolled over on his back once beside them, "Hah...Hah…"

All of the CPUs and remaining Candidates landed at the battleground with Shizuki. They reverted back and ran over towards their three down comrades. Everyone gathered around them, "Makoto! Are you okay?" Vert asked him, she crouched down and held his head up.

Makoto coughed up a little bit of blood before opening his eyes, surprising everyone. His pupils looked as they did when he was younger, brown just like his hair. "Lady Vert… Are...they alright…?" he struggled to say, Vert smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they're unconscious, but they're fine." she said, "Don't speak, we'll get you healed, right away." she said and waved for Rom, Ram, and Shizuki. The three of them walked over and held their hands over Makoto, green energy surrounded them, but it wasn't affecting Makoto at all. "What?!"

"It's no...use." He said and smiled, he slowly looked over at Hikan's body. "As...long as they're alright…"

"Makoto, what are you saying?" Vert asked, but Makoto looked back at her.

"I...made that oath…to help protect Gamindustri with you… They...will help you."

"Makoto… are you…?"

"I'm...afraid so." he said and gave a small smile. "Lady Vert… Did I...do my job...right…?" Vert, Shizuki, Rom, Ram, Nepgear had tears in their eyes while Uni, Noire, and Blanc were struggling to hold them back. Neptune was fighting too, but one of them broke out anyway.

Vert gave a small smile and took his hand in hers, "Makoto, even while like this. You still try to impress me." she said and wiped some tears away, "You did an amazing job… You were my best friend… no, you were my brother. I loved you as much as I could."

"Don't...let my death...stop you. Akatsu is still at large...he'll be back…with more…" he said and coughed one more time, tears were flowing out of everyone now. "I have...one last request…"

"What is it?" Vert asked him. Makoto slowly pointed behind her.

"Help...him and...return Gamindustri...to...peace…" Makoto said as his hand dropped and his head fell back. Vert and the others looked to where he was pointing and saw Yagi standing out of the rubble from the house, his eyes were widened in surprise by what he saw.

"Yagi…" Uni muttered, he stepped out of the rubble and walked over towards them with a limp.

"Why…?" he muttered, he walked over to them and looked down at Makoto. "Why did you go too…?"

He looked over towards the beasts corpse and held his head, tears broke out from him. "Dammit… why are they doing this!?"

"Yagi…" Uni repeated his name, Noire looked at her and nudged her forward. When Uni looked back at her, Noire gave her a smile and nodded. She looked back at him, "It's-"

"It's because they knew the truth." A voice rung out, everyone turned to the voice and saw Akumu step out from the trees. His face was serious. "Makoto knew it all along, and the beast knows as well. That's why he ran out to help them."

Yagi looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

"The CPUs have been saying it this entire time. Hikan didn't kill your parents." Akumu said, Yagis stare quickly shifted into a glare.

"What did you say…?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Wait, Akumu-" Uni attempted to speak out, but Blanc quickly covered her mouth.

"Let them talk…" she whispered, Blanc caught on quickly on what Akumu was doing.

"How would you know…?" Yagi growled as he turned his full body towards Akumu.

"Because I was with Hikan the entire time. I would have known if he did that." Akumu replied, Yagi's red aura rose around him. They all stepped back from Yagi.

"Hikan destroyed my village! I looked him in the eyes as he did this to me!" he said and pointed to his scar.

"Your eyesight was shit." Akumu replied with a smirk, Yagi took his javelin out of his back pocket.

"Shut up!" he shouted and dashed forward, Akumu felt a sharp pain go through his abdomen, he looked down and saw Yagi standing in front of him. "I don't care what you say!"

"You're a dumbass."Akumu said and kicked him back, his wound healed up quickly as he dodged Yagis next attack, "You think this constant grudge would help you? You're still weak from the previous fights and you're trying to fight me."

"Hikan did it! I know he did!"

"Alright, I'm sick of it already." Akumu said as he took the hilt from his side. He sidestepped Yagis stab and kicked his javelin out of his hands. Then hit the back of his head with the hilt, knocking Yagi to the ground. He grabbed his head and held it up. "I'll make you remember."

Yagi shouted in pain as darkness swirled onto his head, Uni stepped forward past Blanc. "Akumu! Stop!" she shouted.

"Don't worry! This is a good thing!" he replied, Yagi opened his eyes as images flashed in front of him.

He was back in the village while it was burning, when he saw the figure throwing bombs at the houses. He ran to punch him, the man turned and Yagi saw who it truly was. Akatsu stood with his black sword in his hand, his face was covered in markings. He pushed a bomb right on Yagi's face, blowing it up and sending him flying back.

Akumu let go of him and he fell on the ground, breathing hard. Uni ran over towards him, "Yagi!"

"Do you see now?" Akumu asked him, Uni helped Yagi up and he looked up at Akumu.

"Yeah...I do…"

"Then I can tell you the rest." another voice said…


	106. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

"Then I can tell you the rest." another voice rang out. Everyone turned and looked where it came from. Kotomi was sitting on the roof of the house. She was still wearing the clothes that Makoto gave her.

She jumped down and landed on her feet, she walked towards the group before stopping a couple feet away. "Kotomi. Where have you been?" Uni called out.

"I'll get to that, I need to tell you all something."

"is it time?" Akumu asked her, Kotomi smiled and nodded causing Akumu to smile.

"Time? Time for what?" Noire was just as confused as the rest.

"To know more of the truth." she said, "let me introduce myself fully, if its not obvious enough. My name is Kotomi Masato. I'm Hikans daughter."

Silence filled the air before everyone's eyes widened. "WHAAAAT!?" All of them except Akumu and Yagi shouted out. A couple mixed reactions went on but the special ones were from Noire and Shizuki, who felt blood rush to their head. Neptune only smiled with excitement.

"T-Then… who's…?" Shizuki started.

"the one?" Noire finished for her.

Kotomis face changed from a calm blank look to a mischievous smile. "Well I can't just say outright!" she said with more emotion, "I want to respect the privacy of whoever the lucky woman was."

That made all of the girls blush except Neptune and Vert. "Well, I'm sure its obvious." Neptune said in her cheery tone. "But, I'll keep it a secret."

"I don't blame any of you." Kotomi said said and wrapped her arms around herself, "If he wasnt my Daddy then I would want him too." she said we with a blush before her look turned back to her blank face.

"Sorry…" she apologized, "I need to get my point across, I'm from the future, as I told the others a long time ago. I didn't quite remember what exactly my purpose was, but I know now…" she looked at them with a serious expression, "I came to warn you all. You cannot let Daddy fight Akastu."

"huh? Why?" Shizuki asked her.

"If Hikan and Akatsu fought, it would destroy Gamindustri. Two extreme powers colliding together would completely level the place, I seen it." she explained, "The nations are in ruins… The landscape is a wasteland. It was a hard time to grow up in."

"What about everyone else? What happened?" Shizuki continued to ask questions.

"You all are killed in the battle. The war raged for only a day and it destroyed Gamindustri. All of you were killed except for two people. Who weren't near the battlefield."

"Who?" Blanc asked this time.

"myself, and Uncle Yagi." she replied, Yagis eyes widened as he took a step forward.

"I wasn't on the battlefield? Why?"

"You were taken back to Planeptune after losing a leg." Kotomi answered, Yagi looked down at both of them.

"My leg? I lost a leg?"

"Yes, in a battle against Akatsu." Kotomi answered him, "The two of us survived. We couldn't find any survivors and we had to rely on each other to live." Yagi didn't say anything, he just stepped back to Uni's side again. "I couldn't say any of this until this moment." she continued, "I couldn't tell Hikan this, if I told him that I was his daughter, it could mess up the future and I could cease to exist."

"Hang on, this is a bit too much to take in." Noire called her out, "Why are you telling us this now?"

"I was only able to remember recently, thanks to Nagana, I was able to recover my full memory." Kotomi answered, "please, do not tell Hikan any of this. You must stop him from fighting Akatsu at all costs."

"That will be hard to do." Akumu muttered, "He always gets himself in trouble."

"It's the only way to save this world." Kotomi said, "If Hikan and Akatsu fight at full power, no-one will be able to stop them but themselves."

"So we can't let Hikan fight him? That's it?" Neptune asked.

"It'd be better if he wasn't involved at all." she answered, "Akatsu will return in a year with a massive army. Ranging from many different dimensions, it would be best to train and prepare. But don't be afraid to have a little bit of fun." she said, "Oh, and this is how you know when it'll be drawing closer. Hikan will arrive at the Basilicom with a young girl. He will say that he rescued her from ASIC, when that happens. Akatsu will show up the next day."

"So…what will you do?" Uni asked.

"I'll aid you in the fight, obviously. But I will be reverting back to my other personality, she's easier with being the same me before I got my memories back. Just… don't let her get to clingy with Daddy…" Kotomi answered again.

The entire time, Vert was only looking at Makoto. His face still had a smile, she closed her eyes before getting up and pulling his body up with her. "We must host a funeral in his honor. He saved both the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, and the Hero of Gamindustri."

Everyone nodded at the statement, Vert felt like her heart would burst at any moment. While she may not have an actual brother or sister to call her own, Makoto was the closest thing she had to a brother, she loved him like one and Makoto had the same feelings, he still resumed to call her by formalities, but that was just how he was raised.

Kotomi walked over to them and helped the unconscious Nepgear to her feet while Akumu did the same to Hikan. "Hmph, I'll admit. It's weird doing this with my former nemesis." he said as they all started walking.

Yagi stopped and turned around, Uni turned to look at him. "Yagi?"

"Give me a second." he said and walked towards the beasts corpse again, he crouched down and closed his eyes. "You and I have been through so much together. I saved you from your tribe, and you saved me from myself…" Yagi said and smiled, "I'll… I'll live for both of our sakes." he said and opened the small device on his wrist, he remembered what the beast told him if he were to die before activating. Even if his tribe dishonored him, he still followed the code of them, a body must never be allowed left, Yagi pressed a few buttons on it before closing it again and glancing one last time at the beast, "I'll see you later… My friend."

Yagi stood back up and turned back to Uni, who stood patiently waiting for him. Yagi walked towards her and the device shined blue, followed by making a small noise, like an alarm sound. He smiled at Uni before they continued walking, the only thing that could be heard is the small explosion behind the group.

* * *

Hikan and Nepgear were put into their rooms in the Basilicom, meanwhile the rest of them were outside, similar to Hikans speech on his return as Red Heart, members from all over Gamindustri were lined up in the streets. The CPUs were all wearing their formal attire in their CPU forms. Akumu, however, stayed in the safety of the Basilicom watching down from above. Yagi stood beside Uni with Makoto's last spare set of clothes.

The Generals of each nation were lined up in front of all the people, each of them wearing their own formal attires. Ozaki had a couple tears running down his face as he saw the picture of one of his most trusted friends.

Makoto was lying inside a coffin with flowers residing around the coffin, as well as the giant picture of himself hanging above the coffin.

The speeches were already done, people wished to stay and pay their respects to Leanbox's fallen General, Vert willingly allowed it and stayed outside to hear the reassuring comfort of some of the people.

The others had already regrouped in the Basilicom, back in their normal attires and their regular forms. "It must be tough for her." Noire said.

"No doubt, Vert and Makoto have been close even before he was her assistant. Vert loved him." Blanc said.

"It's not fair…" Shizuki muttered, "Why did it have to be him? Why did they get so unlucky?"

 _"You can't beat yourself up over it."_ The Curse said in her mind, _"Makoto fought Akatsu with that power and almost came out victorious."_

Akumu and Kotomi stood over to the side. He scratched the back of his head, "Uh...why am I here again?"

Kotomi looked at him, her other personality had taken over already, "You kidding? You're here to help us are you not?"

"I didn't agree to this." he replied, "I showed up to snap Yagi out of his brainwashing. After that, I was going to leave and do my own thing."

"Oh? And what might that be?" she said, a smile slowly growing across her lips.

"Uh...well…" Akumu struggled to form words, he was lying about snapping Yagi out of his trance, he was looking for Linda. Even if he doesn't want to believe that her and Natsuko are similar, he couldn't help it. Both of them saw him as something different then just a weapon. He was an actual other person, he wasn't Hikan's shadow, he's his own man. "Some stuff…"

"Even you can get flustered? That surprises me." she said and winked at him. "Wherever ASIC went too is where you'll find her." she said and yawned, she raised her arms over her head. "The suns getting ready to go down, I think I'm heading to bed. Do whatever you want, but remember, whether you want too or not, Gamindustri needs your assistance." she said and walked away, holding her hand up to wave him bye.

"That girl is something alright…" he said with a smile.

* * *

The night quickly approached as the CPUs returned back to their respected nations, and it quickly changed into the morning. Neptune and Kotomi were, surprisingly, the first ones up in the Nep sisters room. "So… you're saying that this is your actual personality?"

"Yup! This entire time, I thought it was a second one. But this is my usual!" Kotomi said with a smile.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Neptune said, "So you have, like, multiple personalities. A Kuudere one, and then this one!"

"Yeah, the Kuudere one is kinda boring though." she said, "I barely show anything. This is much better."

"Aww, c'mon. I'm sure people thought you were cute for acting like Blanc!" Neptune replied, resting her arm on Kotomi's shoulder.

"Oh stop! You'll make me blush!" she replied and pushed her arm off.

Nepgear groaned a little bit and sat up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes before looking over. "N-Neptune and...Kotomi?" she called out, both of them looked back at the young CPU Candidate.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Neptune replied and stood up from her beanbag chair, walking over to the bed.

"What? Goodness, how long was I out?" she asked before realizing, "That's right! Where's Hikan and the beast?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down girlfriend." Kotomi said with her hands held out, "Hikan's back here and sleeping in his room. The beast...that's a different story…"

"Oh...then he…?"

"Yeah…" Neptune nodded.

"Yagi must be upset…"

"Actually, I think it's quite the opposite." Kotomi said, "Time for another explanation...Neptune, if you please?"

"Roger!" she said and saluted towards Kotomi, "Author! Timeskip, please!" **(Ugh…)**

* * *

Kotomi explained to Nepgear the plan on what will happen in a year, how Akatsu would return, and how Hikan must not know about him. "It makes a bit of sense now…" Nepgear said, "But is it true that we all die in the fight?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kotomi replied, "But don't worry. We will change how that day goes, Gamindustri will live to see the next day."

Nepgear bit her bottom lip as she stood up from her bed. "I'm going to use the bathroom, excuse me." she said and walked past Kotomi and her sister, Kotomi smiled as she saw her heartbeat increase. She was lying.

Nepgear walked past the bathroom and went up another floor, arriving at Hikans door. Her face was glowing as red as a nightlight, she wanted to thank Hikan about what he said before he revealed his actual self. She still remembers the anger and sorrow in his voice when he spoke, _"How dare you...! I...won't let you...HURT...MY...NEPGEAR!"_ Remembering it only causes her face to light up more, something she didn't think could happen.

She slowly held her hand out and turned the knob on the door, she slowly opened it before looking inside, "Hikan?" she called out, but she didn't see him in there. His blanket was tossed to the side, like someone had just gotten out of it.

She felt like something in her chest was trying to tell her to go downstairs, she quickly ran down the stairs and went towards the living room. The doors to the balcony were open and the wind was blowing in, she took two steps and stood in the doorway. Standing on the balcony, looking down at the city below, was Hikan. He had put on one of his red hoodies and matching pants.

"H-Hikan." Nepgear called out to him, Hikan took his hand off the balcony railing and turned. A smile was across his face.

"Nepgear…" he returned the call when he fully turned around. Nepgear felt tears form in the corner of her eyes, she ran towards him and threw her arms around his waist. Hikan wrapped his arms around her too.

"I'm… so glad you're back." Nepgear said, tears dripping down her cheeks. "We missed you so much."

"I'm sorry that I kept it a secret." Hikan apologized and looked into her eyes. "But I'm back now."

"Heeeey! Don't forget about us!" Neptunes voice broke down the special moment that both of them created, Neptune sprinted like a bat out of hell towards Hikan and threw her arms around him as well. "I never got to hug you yet either!"

"Your hugs never get tighter either." Hikan replied, he looked in the doorway and smiled more when he saw one more person walk out. "Kotomi…"

Kotomi smiled at him, hiding the certain look in her eyes. "I said I'd be back here and there, you know."

Hikan walked forward with Nepgear and Neptune at his sides, his look quickly turning serious. "Now then…" he said and walked by Kotomi, "We have work to do."


	107. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

"Whoa hold up!" Neptune ran in front of him and held her hands out in front of her to stop him. "There's no work to be done!"

"What are you talking about? ASIC is still at large." Hikan replied, but Kotomi quickly caught on to what Neptune was trying to do.

"Actually. They're not anymore."

"What?" Hikan looked back at Kotomi, "What do you mean? What happened while I was out?"

"Its a long story…" Kotomi said, "After you and Nepgear went unconscious, Makoto and Yagi were the first ones to find you. Yagis hatred for you took over him and Makoto stopped him from killing you, then Akatsu showed up… Makoto fought tooth and nail...but…"

"but?"

"Makoto sacrificed his life to kill Akatsu, he wasn't going to let Akatsu take you. So he took your spot." Nepgear lied, her chest ached as she told him the final part, one reason was for talking about Makoto, the other was for lying.

"Makotos...dead?" Hikan spoke up, he looked at the ground. "really?"

"He sacrificed his life for ours…" Kotomi said, "His funeral was held yesterday night."

Hikan clenched his fists, "Vert must be upset...the two of them are as close as they could've been."

"That's why Shizuki is over there with her." Kotomi said and placed her hand on his shoulder, "It may be a couple days but I'm sure that she can do something."

"So...that's it? Akatsu's dead and ASIC just ran? Damn cowards…"

"Seems that way." Neptune said and skipped into his field of vision. "Come on! We can go back to how we were before! Constantly fighting over your affection." Hearing this made both Hikan and Nepgear blush, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his. "Oho! Taking the first strike, eh Nep Jr.?"

"I wont let you win!"

"H-Hey. Can't we-"

"I want in!" Kotomi said and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself close. "I haven't felt this warmth in forever!"

"Hey! Dont hog him all to yourselves!" Neptune joined in the fray and grabbed onto one of Hikans free arms.

"Calm down!" Hikan shouted to the three girls, "I'll be in, just wait a bit. Stop pulling my arm Neptune!"

The three girls let go of him and ran back inside, Hikan let out a deep sigh before smiling, _If ASIC is really gone, then we can go back to our normal lives and have fun again._

Hikan quickly came out of his thoughts when he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Yagi standing in his shadow looking up at him.

"Y-Yagi."

"Brother." Yagi replied without changing his expression.

"Look, if you're here to kill me. Then let's take this somewhere else."

"The things you told me in the Guild. They were true." He cut Hikan off, Hikan remembered the questions he asked Yagi when he was still disguised as V.

"Yeah, I know I did some bad things in the past, but I didn't kill our Mom and Dad. I didn't burn your-"

"I know the truth, I believe you." he said, catching Hikan off guard, "Akumu forced my memories back into my mind. Akatsu was the one who killed them...he destroyed my village...and he will pay…"

"They were avenged, Yagi." Hikan said and put his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Makoto had avenged them for both you and for me. Even if they treated me bad, they're still my parents."

Yagi noted the part where Makoto avenged them, _They most likely lied to him_ , he thought, "Yes, they have been avenged."

"Yeah, come on. Let's get inside for a bit." Hikan welcomed and held his arm out, "We can have a nice talk with the others. I never thought that I could chat with my own brother before."

Yagi stared at his arm before a smile grew on his lips. Hikan was the last true remaining family member that he had. He was glad that he has someone to look up too now. They could start their brotherly bond over once again as family.

"Yeah." he replied and walked forward.

* * *

After a half an hour of talking, Nepgear and Neptune left to go do their daily questing like usual. Kotomi was sitting in the living room playing most of Neptunes video games; each of her scores far surpassing Neptunes. Hikan was sitting on the couch behind her watching while Yagi was sitting next to him.

"Hikan." Yagi called to him, both of them looked towards one another, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, you know how I said how father was the competitive type?"

"Yeah."

"..." a smile grew on Yagis lips, "This time...how about we fight to test each other?"

"You want to spar a bit? I'll admit, it would be pretty fun." Hikan said and nodded, "Yeah. Let's do it."

Kotomi paused the game and looked back, "Can I watch?" she said eagerly and stood up from her beanbag chair, she clapped her hands together and bowed her head. "Pretty please~?"

"Why not?" Hikan said and patted her head, messing up her hair a little. "Just try not to intervene. We want to keep this a one on one."

"Awww…" Kotomi pouted but nodded anyway.

 _This will be a perfect training exercise for both of us._ Hikan thought, _It took almost all I had to keep up my CPU form back fighting ASIC, now it shouldn't be a problem._

* * *

 **[Leanbox]**

Nagana was sitting down on his chair behind his new desk, he had his hands on the back of his head and sighed. "Makoto...you went out with a heroic death. All I feel is shame for what I tried to do to you in the past."

Shizuki was sitting in Verts room while Vert was enjoying a hot cup of tea, she smiled and looked over at Shizuki. "Thank you, Shizuki. The tea is delicious."

"Your welcome." she said, "Are you feeling okay, Vert?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine." she said and put down her cup, "I'm saddened that Makoto has passed, but I know that he would not want me to crawl up into a ball and mourn him. He would want me to continue being happy."

"I wouldn't be able to hold that type of smile at all. Makoto was an amazing person, despite losing his sight, he was still able to do things most people couldn't." Shizuki said.

"Yes, Makoto was truly an amazing individual. He clawed his way to the position that he reached." Vert said, a tear formed in the corner of her eye. "Even if he has passed, I have you and the other CPUs to keep me company. I will never feel lonely ever again."

"I'll be here for you as long as I can." Shizuki reassured and walked over to her, Vert stood up and turned towards her. The two embraced into a hug as tears fell down Verts cheeks.

* * *

 **[Lowee]**

Ozaki was sitting alone in the barracks, his other squad members had already gone home for the day. He was sitting on a one of the tables with his head in his hands. He still wasn't over the fact that Makoto was now gone, both of them became Generals of their nation at the same time, they quickly got accustomed with each other and became good friends.

He raised his head and looked over at the door when he heard it open, IF walked through the door and walked over to him, "You doing alright?" she asked him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not quite." Ozaki replied, "I still can't believe that Makoto is gone. Many of us thought that he would never die, that he was like immortal."

"I know, I thought the same thing." IF agreed and sat down next to him. "But he wouldn't want you to be sad, he would want you to keep going."

"Yeah...I know…" Ozaki said and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes, "So what's happening? Are Hikan and Nepgear awake?"

"Yeah, and Nep had already decided what to do to stop him from knowing about Akatsu."

"What's that?"

"She said Makoto sacrificed himself to take out Akatsu, Hikan believes it."

"That's asking for a lot." Ozaki said and smirked, "We're supposed to hide a war?"

"For as long as we can. Yeah."

Ozaki stood up and turned toward IF, "We're still keeping an eye out for any other ASIC member, I know that Viper is still out there somewhere. We should keep an eye on Kotomi."

"You know, I think she's got it. The amount of power that Kotomi has is something next to the CPUs."

"You're right, that's Hikans daughter for you." he said and stretched, "Since ASIC isn't making any sort of moves or plans, how about we get some lunch? I can tell you're getting hungry."

Before IF could say anything back, her stomach answered for her and rumbled in response, a small blush grew across her cheeks. "Y-Yeah…"

"Come on, it'll be my treat." he said and held his hand out to her, IF smiled at him and took his hand, he pulled her off the table and the two walked out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

Hikan, Yagi, and Kotomi all went to the west side of the mountain in the center of Gamindustri, Hikan bought Kotomi some new clothes so she didn't have to wear the same thing every day. She was sitting on the sidelines with a new set of dark shorts and matching black stockings. She still had her same boots on and she had a new white track jacket. Along with a black ribbon that made a small ponytail for her hair.

Hikan was standing across from Yagi, who just finished stretching, he turned back to Hikan. "So? What do you want to start with?" Hikan asked him.

"Start out small and slowly make our way up, we'll start with our own fists." he said and cracked his knuckles, Hikan smiled and did the same. Kotomi sat with sparkles in her eyes.

 _I get to see Daddy and Uncle fight finally!_ She said in her thoughts, _It'll be hard to hold back from joining._

Yagi cracked his knuckles one last time before clenching his fists. Hikan cracked his neck before giving one last smirk. Both of them ran towards each other, pulled their fists back, and punched each other's fists.


	108. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

Hikan and Yagi exchanged quick attacks against each other. But they only managed to hit each other's forearms and legs. Yagi threw one last punch forward and Hikan blocked the attack by letting it hit his forearm.

Both of them jumped back and stared each other down. Hikan held his hand up and beckoned Yagi to charge him, Yagi willingly accepted and ran towards him. He kicked his leg up once he reached Hikan, aiming for his head. Hikan sidestepped out of the way and pushed Yagi back, but Yagi spun on his heel and threw his other leg towards Hikan, who caught his attack and held his leg in place.

Hikan pushed up on Yagis leg while Yagi used the momentum to backflip and land on his feet. Hikan dashed forward and threw quick punches of his own, forcing Yagi to block. At that moment, Yagi realized that his guard was slowly breaking, Hikans fast kicks and punches were as they were; fast, but they were also powerful. Hikan threw his arm down and caused Yagi to stumble back. Hikan dashed forward and threw his leg out, hitting Yagi in the stomach, and then watched him fall to the ground.

"You're quick, but you don't have much strength." Hikan said and held his hand out, "Good attempt, though."

Hikan quickly summoned a shortsword and blocked Yagis javelin, Yagi was smiling from ear to ear when he looked up at Hikan, "Then lets try round two." he said and pushed Hikan back.

Hikan slid back a couple feet from Yagi, _weird_. He thought, _his power upped that quick from just using a weapon? He has more in him then I thought._

Yagi dashed towards Hikan and swiped at him with insane speed. Hikan had to up his own speed a good bit just to keep up. Sparks flew off of their weapons as they exchanged blows, Yagi was slowly pushing him back, Hikan jumped over Yagis final slash and quickly swiped behind him. But Yagi rolled to the side and thrusted behind him, Hikan diverted his javelin away and kicked Yagi in the side, knocking back a little bit. Before he could retaliate, Yagi dashed forward again and sliced upward, forcing Hikan to take the defensive again, he blocked each of Yagis blows before parrying his last strike, Hikan quickly thrusted forward and scratched Yagis shoulder, who bit his lip from the pain. Yagi attempted to kick Hikans feet from under him but Hikan jumped in the air and kicked his foot out again, Yagi upped his speed and quickly stood back up, knocking Hikans leg to the side and then elbowing his stomach. Hikan spat out spit that was in his mouth before stumbling back. Yagi advanced and swung the Javelin horizontally, Hikan was ready to block but Yagi stopped suddenly and kicked Hikan in the side, then kneed his gut, Hikan dropped his sword and grabbed Yagi by the collar of his hoodie, he threw Yagi to the side before taking in breaths, he rolled out of the way from his next slice and kicked his javelin out of his hands.

Hikan then threw quick powerful jabs at Yagi before performing a roundhouse kick. Yagi held his arms up and blocked the kick from the side then he quickly flipped over his leg and kicked his own leg up, hitting Hikan on the side of the head. Hikan stumbled back and fell to the ground after Yagi tackled him, Yagi punched at Hikans head but he moved his head out of the way and grabbed Yagis fist, he slammed his head into Yagis and pushed him off. He jumped to his feet and rushed towards Yagi, summoning another sword on the way, once in front of him he quickly crouched down and held the tip of his sword at Yagis neck.

Yagi gave a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them. Hikan felt a force knock him back off of Yagi. Yagi stood up to his feet and glowed with a green aura, he looked at his hands and smiled. "I always wondered what would happen now that my anger is gone." he said and looked at Hikan, "I think it's time for the next level."

"Seems like it." Hikan said and smiled back, "Try to keep up!"

Hikan closed his eyes as fire erupted around and engulfed him, when it died down he stood in his CPU form, he opened his eyes and stared at Yagi with a menacing gaze. He summoned his sword in his hand and pointed it at Yagi. "Come."

Yagi held his own hand out and summoned a sword, the sword glowed with a green aura while the blade looked to be made of stone. It was shaped like a normal longsword except at the tip; it split to form two tips. The hilt had green and purple highlights along with the base stone gray and the butt of the sword had a diamond shape.

Yagi and Hikan disappeared from sight as slashes were heard exchanged, Kotomi was sitting on the sidelines looking around the area, she was able to see them move around even through the intense speed, her smile never left her face. She loved seeing them fight each other, she could feel the power that they were using, it was exciting her.

Hikan and Yagi slashed at each other one last time, they locked their blades together and a small crater was formed from the power. They exchanged quick blows again before locking weapons once again.

Hikan pushes Yagi back and sliced down at him, Yagi parried his strike and shot his knee up to Hikans face. He grabbed his knee and pushed it down quickly before elbowing his chest, Yagi stumbled back and Hikan swooped in and slashed at him again. Only for Yagi to block his strike yet again.

They both jumped back and held their hands behind them, fire charged in Hikans hand while green energy charged in Yagis. Both of them fired at the same time, resulting in an explosion. Both of them held their arms in front of their face to block the dust that blew past them.

Hikan was the first to recover as he dashed forward, he jumped out of the dust in the air with a flaming sword and slammed it down towards Yagi. He rolled out of the way as Hikan slammed the ground, fire erupted onto the ground and shot around him. Yagi ran up and tried to kick Hikans head but he quickly stood up and roundhouse kicked. Yagi flew off of feet but quickly recovered and landed on them again.

 _Dammit!_ He cursed himself, _I can't get a hit off of him, he's too quick. I know there's more power in me… I need to let it out! Now!_

Yagi took another breath before focusing his power, the ground started to shake as he gritted his teeth, his green aura flashed more as Magatsu Izanagi rose out from behind him. Hikan tilted his head and held his sword out in front of him but something he wasnt expecting happened. The robed warrior held its spear back and thrusted at Yagi, impaling him through his midsection. Hikan was about to run up and check on him but Magatsu Izanagi vanished into Yagis body. Letting the green aura glow more.

Yagi let out his breath as his hair slowly flowed up and waved around. He opened his eyes and his pupils had changed, instead of the normal black green waves flowed inside. He vanished from sight and appeared in front of Hikan, catching him off guard. Yagi pulled his fist back and thrusted it forward, hitting Hikan in the stomach and sending him flying back to the mountain, he flipped in the air and landed on the wall before jumping off of it, speeding towards Yagi, once he was in front of him he thrusted his fist forward but Yagi moved his head to the left and avoided it before grabbing Hikan and pulling him down to the ground, he let loose a fury of fast punches. All hitting Hikan in the stomach, the air in his lungs felt like they were iron balls weighing him down.

Yagi drew his leg back and spun quickly, Hikan upped his speed to the max and blocked the hit. He then pushed Yagi back and kicked up at his head, hitting Yagis nose and forcing him to stumble back. Hikan summoned another sword and swiped at him but Yagi summoned a new spear next to him-a smaller version of Izanagis spear-and blocked the hit. He jumped up and did a double drop kick to knock Hikan back.

 _How can he be this fast?_ Hikan thought, _absorbing that warrior increased both speed and power this much?_ Hikan looked more closely at Yagis eyes the green waves were flowing in his pupils, every once in a while his eyes would flash a little green whenever Hikan would attack. _No, it's not just speed...he can see what I'm about to do before I can think of it._

Hikan stood back up to his feet, he needed to go farther then he already was. He could feel he was nearing his limit, he needed to go farther. "Yagi. This will end the fight, it will decide who wins."

Yagis expression never changed. He still had the same serious look as he watched him. Hikan held his sword to the side and flipped it to the underhanded style. The blade quickly turned orange and caught on fire. Hikan could feel the heat burning his veins, he focused on it and made it hotter and hotter. Yagi held his spear to the side and charged green energy in it. Hikans eyes changed to form the flames around the power symbols, just like when he fought ASIC.

Kotomi got to her feet and clenched her fists together, the power she felt coming from both of them were making her hands shake out of excitement and they were still getting stronger. Yagi and Hikan both dashed towards each other, the air rumbled as each of their steps were made. They swung both of their weapons and an explosion covered the area.

Kotomi held her arms down and watched the dust blow away slowly, when it fully died down. Hikan and Yagi were not on the ground or blocking each other; instead they were being blocked by someone else. The CPUs all in their CPU forms were standing between them: Neptune, Noire, and Nepgear were blocking Hikans sword with their three weapons while Blanc and Vert were blocking Yagis.

"So you two were the ones causing all the commotion." Noire said, Hikan dropped his sword and stepped back a couple steps.

"Everyone? Why are you here?" he questioned.

"Everyone was reporting earthquakes and explosions happening near the mountain. We were told to go and investigate." Neptune answered.

"What were you thinking?" Noire scolded.

"I agree with her, the two of you could of destroyed the mountain." Vert agreed.

Yagis glow died down and his eyes returned to normal, "We apologize." he said and bowed, Hikan had flames engulf him and he came out in his regular form.

"Yeah, we got a bit too into it…" Hikan said with a guilty smirk and scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine. Besides, we were supposed to find you all anyway." Blanc spoke up, Kotomi hopped to her feet and joined them.

"Oh? And what's the reason?" she asked, curiosity labeled all over her face.

"The Generals of the Nations all agreed that we could take a vacation." Nepgear answered.

"Really? Even Neptune?" Hikan said and smirked at her, Neptune only smiled and nodded.

"It took some explaining to Histy, but she allowed it eventually."

"Sweet!" Kotomi said and clapped her hands together. "What's the plan?"

"Since it's going to be nice out tomorrow, I figured that we go to the beach?" Vert suggested, causing mixed reactions from everyone. Kotomi, Nepgear, Rom, and Ram all cheered happily for the idea, Uni, Noire, and Blanc all blushed from the idea. Neptune, Hikan, and Yagi didn't seem to mind from the outside, but the inside they could feel embarrassment rising up from within.

"I don't see a problem with it, as long as it doesn't effect anyone's schedules." Hikan said and scratched his cheek, everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, then tomorrow is beach day."

After a couple minutes, everyone started to return back to their nations. Most of the others had left, leaving only Hikan, Nepgear, and Kotomi. "You two should head back without me." Hikan said.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Nepgear asked him.

"There's someone I need to talk too, I think you know who." Hikan erupted into his CPU form, "I'll be back at the Basilicom later."

Hikan flew into the air and dashed up the mountain, Kotomi and Nepgear stared at him as he flew up. "Do you think we should follow him?" Nepgear asked her, Kotomi shook her head.

"No, he'll be fine."

* * *

Hikan flew to the middle of the Gamindustri Graveyard, he landed beside the giant tree, facing someone with their back turned.

"There you are." Akumu said and turned, Hikan reverted back to his original form and stared at Akumu, "Have you come to finish what you started?"

"..." Hikan didn't say anything, he only stared at Akumu.

Akumu smirked and took the small hilt from his side, in a instant a small blue beam of light shot out of the hilt, turning it into an energy sword. Akumu smiled before dashing towards Hikan...


	109. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

The tip of Akumus sword stopped inches from Hikans face, Hikan still refused to move or show any signs of moving. "You're going to let me kill you?"

"I know you won't kill me." Hikan finally spoke up, he stepped back a bit from Akumu. "I have a bunch of questions. And you will answer them."

Akumu lowered his sword to his side, the energy shot back into the hilt and he put it back on his side. "Well, ask away."

"How are you alive? I used all the power I had on Celestia." Hikan stared, Akumu only smirked.

"Oh Hikan...did you forget already?" he said, "I'm not like you, I don't have breathing lungs or a beating heart. I only have darkness in my soul, _your_ darkness." he said and his smirk disappeared. "Yeah...I was just your shadow...that's all I was…" Hikan slowly increased his guard, Akumus demeanor started to change. "All I wanted to do was kill you...use that power for my own...and you ended up dying on me before I got the chance to take it." Akumu disappeared and reappeared behind Hikan, who slowly turned his head to face him again. "I didn't want to be you. I ain't you. I'm me."

"None of us thought you were me." Hikan replied, Akumu smirked again.

"Oh, Saito and the others did. ASIC sure did, they all thought I was another you...but I'm not, I'm my own being, I'm not your shadow."

"You're saying this like you're trying to prove a point to me." Hikan remarked, "I know you're not me, and I'm not you."

"It doesn't matter now." Akumu said, "What else do you have?"

"What are you trying to accomplish? The entire time we were trying to get the Candidates together, you and Underling would constantly get in our way."

"First off, her name's Linda. And I was only doing it to not blow my cover." Akumu explained, "ASIC tasked me with covering Linda, similar to how you were protecting Nepgear and Kotomi. Behind the scenes, however, I was plotting a way to break ASIC. Those killachines in Lowee? I have some of them hidden, waiting for their opportunity to attack whatever I want."

"Yet this Linda is still an enemy. She was in our way at the factory, yet again."

"The dumb girl still doesn't believe that she can leave ASIC freely. Despite Akatsu and ASIC being disposed of." Akumu muttered under his breath, "Then looks like you'll have to deal with her whenever she pops up."

"You would just allow that?"

"Why would I question it? She chose her side."

"Akumu, here I thought that what you say about yourself is true, but all of it isn't." Hikan said and pointed at him, "You say that you don't have a heart, but that's bullshit."

"Hah! Do I need to rip open my chest and show you?"

"I have proof." Hikan said and smiled, "Back in the Underverse in Leanbox, when Kotomi took Linda hostage, you became angry. I've never seen you that angry since I said all that stuff to you on Celestia."

Akumu pictured the scene in his mind, he saw Natsuko in Kotomi's arms replacing Linda. "Fine, you got me…" he said and extended his arms out, "After our final clash, I survived the fall and the attack but I was rendered unconscious for some time, eventually my body regenerated and I went on my own path." Hikan stood silently listening to Akumu's story. "I decided to live a life of treasure hunting. No-one to tell me what to do, easy money. Stuff like that...only the treasure I was after was guarded by someone...special."

"Linda?"

"No, I don't even think Linda was potty trained yet." Akumu laughed, "the treasure I was after was a sword, in the caves below Gamindustri, I found it and met the guardian of the sword. She continued to zap me with lightning but, being as stubborn as I am, I refused to give up, after having the sword in my hand, the caves shifted and locked me inside with her…"

"The caves master must of had a reason to keep you in there…"

"Whatever the reason, I ended up bonding with Natsuko...you know, since we were going to be roomates for who knows how long. What she saw in me was completely different then what everyone else saw. She didn't think of me as a weapon of mass destruction, or a monster, or even you. She saw me as Akumu."

"She accepted you for who you were."

"Yeah...she was the first." he said, "More treasure hunters came down trying to take the sword, they ended up killing Natsuko...and I lost it." he said and smiled, "I mauled them like something new took over me, then I took Natsuko up to the surface and buried her up there. Next thing I knew, I ended up falling in the snow and when I woke up, I was with ASIC."

"That's when they gave you the order to go and find Linda?"

"Yep. They finally let me out, little did they know that I had my own plans and I decided to take Linda with me. Her hairstyle resembles Natsuko that much that I thought that it was her at the time."

"This Natsuko, are you saying that she was able to change you?"

"Into a less homicidal version, yes. The only reason why I would want to kill something is if they got in my way." Akumu looked at Hikan and smiled again, "I don't think you'll be able to trust me, but that whole trying to take your power thing. I'm done with it, you can keep it. I just wanted to see Akatsu's head rolling along the ground."

"You're right about me not trusting you, but I still have a job to do as a CPU." Hikan replied, "If you cause any trouble in Gamindustri, I won't hesitate on defeating you again."

"Ooooo~! Hikan's so scary~!" Akumu said waving his fingers, "I'm not going to cause anything, at least it won't be me starting it."

"Then what will you do?"

"I still dunno. I was thinking on just leaving Gamindustri all together and finding some other places to go too." Akumu said and turned the opposite direction, "Why do you want to know? Do I have to promise you that I won't be causing trouble?"

"No, I'm only asking for your own sake. Are you sure you just want to leave without her?" Akumu didn't answer for the longest time before he started walking away. "Akumu!"

"She chose her own path, it's going to bite her in the ass someday. I know it." Akumu finally replied, he turned around to face Hikan once more. "Have fun with your Goddesses. Don't go overboard." he said and waved, Akumu vanished into smoke and disappeared in an instant. Hian blinked a couple times before smiling.

"I never thought he would change. Even the deepest dark parts of evil can sometimes acknowledge feelings huh?" he asked himself and transformed. He flew into the air and looking around in each direction. He had plenty of stuff to do tomorrow with everyone, but what did he want to do today? There's still plenty of time left before the sun starts setting.

To break him out of his thoughts, a high tech screen appeared in front of his face. A message from Shizuki: **Hey, do you think we can hang out together before your trip tomorrow? I haven't gotten to talk to you in so long.**

Hikan could only smile when he saw the message, he waved his hand across the screen and started typing his reply: **Of course, where are you?**

After a couple minutes, Shizuki's reply came in: **I'm in Leanbox.**

 **Roger, I'll see you there.**

Hikan swiped the screen down and turned in the direction of Leanbox, then zoomed on ahead.

* * *

Hikan flew towards the Basilicom and slowed down near the entrance, the door opened and Shizuki walked out and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a matching track jacket, along with a black pair of jeans, but she made sure to wear the red ribbon that Hikan got her. She walked down the stairs looking at Hikan while he landed and reverted back.

"Hey, Shizuki." Hikan greeted, Shizuki smiled before giggling.

"You never change."

"Huh?"

Shizuki walked closer to Hikan and started straightening out his hair and pushed the bangs back. "Your hair is always messy. Don't you comb it?"

"Well, yeah. But it ends up getting messy again anyways." Hikan said, Shizuki furrowed her brow before putting her hands on her hips.

"Sheesh." Shizuki sighed before turning to her bike, "Come on, let's head out."

"You know where you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'll give you the directions."

"Alright." Hikan walked over to the bike and got on it, Shizuki sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, then immediately buried her face into his back and let out a sort of purring sound. "Uh...Shizuki?"

"Sorry...just...let me enjoy this…" she muttered as she tightened her grip around his waist. Hikan only smiled and started up the bike.

* * *

After a quick trip back across the ocean, Shizuki had led Hikan to one of the many open fields outside Planeptune. She stepped off the bike and walked a little bit away from Hikan with her arms behind her back.

"Is this where you wanted to bring me?"

"Yes." Shizuki replied and turned around, "Do you remember this place?"

"Not really…am I supposed too?"

"I can't blame you if you didn't." she said and beckoned him forward, "Come here." Hikan got off the bike and walked over to Shizuki, she pointed at one of the rocks nearby that had a large dent in it. Both of them walked over and Shizuki sat on the ground and patted her lap. "Put your head down."

Hikan felt a slight blush grow across his cheeks, he complied and laid his head on Shizuki's lap. "Uh…"

"Remember anything now?"

"This...is where I first lost my memory?"

"Yes." Shizuki said and stroked his hair, "Akatsu and you first fought here when we were younger. He threw you into this rock...that's how I realized how much I liked you. I haven't felt that scared since I was out on my own for the first time...I was so scared of losing you that I lost control of my power."

"Yeah...I remember it now." Hikan said, the image appeared in his head of a younger Shizuki and himself in this same position, only Hikan was nearly unconscious and was covered in blood. "You and Saito were the only ones who liked me. Everyone else thought I was a monster."

"Yeah...but that's in the past now." she said and stood up, Hikan was about to get up but Shizuki quickly laid on him, their faces only inches apart. "Now, you're Gamindustri's hero. Everyone loves you, and some do in many different ways."

Before Hikan could reply, Shizuki locked her lips with his, after a couple seconds Hikan released from her, she laid her head down on his chest, Hikan smiled and patted her head. "You're spoiled."

Shizuki only giggled, "It's your fault."

"I gotta say...I'm upset that Makoto died, but he sacrificed himself just to insure peace in Gamindustri." Hikan said, Shizuki nodded but on the inside her heart ached for having to lie to him.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Shizuki?"

"Hm?"

"Remember what you said three years ago?"

"About what?"

"About retiring, getting married, starting a family." Hikan listed, Shizuki's cheeks blushed even more then they did before.

"Y-Yeah, of course I remember."

"Well…" Hikan leaned closer to her and pressed his forehead against her. "I think we could start that soon, don't you think?"

Shizuki's heart spiraled out of control from those words, she didn't know what to say. Akatsu wasn't dead like Hikan believed, he was going to return within a year. At the same time, Shizuki wanted to say yes.

Out of instinct, Shizuki pulled herself away, "U-Um, w-well… I…"

"I don't blame you for being flustered, I wasn't thinking about it at all until now."

"Hikan...I love you. More then anything else. But I don't think we should. Not yet." Shizuki said her words carefully, trying her best not to let anything slip out.

"That's better then a no." Hikan said and gave her a quick peck on the lips once again then leaned back down and put his hands behind his head. "Besides, I'm sure Neptune, Noire, and Nepgear wouldn't allow that to happen so easily."

Shizuki looked at Hikan, "N-Nepgear? Why would she…?"

"Well...she confessed to me before the whole Gamindustri Graveyard invasion. She wanted me to look at her too, just like you did." Hikan said and scratched his head. "Sorry."

Shizuki only smiled, "That just adds one more rival." she said and pressed herself closer to Hikan, "Right now though… I have you all to myself."


	110. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

Hikan and Shizuki spent a couple more minutes together before retiring back home. Hikan walked through the doors of his own house in forever and saw Kotomi sitting in the living room watching TV. She had only her shirt on with a pair of black panties. Hikan blushed and averted his eyes.

"Just because I'm not home doesn't mean you can just walk around like that!"

Kotomi looked over at him and puffed out her cheeks. "Why not? You've seen much more then this." she said and crossed her arms.

"That's not the point here!" he said and turned his full body around. "Just don't do it next time!"

A mischievous smile grew across Kotomi's face, she hopped to her feet and ran over to Hikan. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close, Hikan felt the softness push onto his lower back. "Hikan~! Don't scold meee…" she whined.

"Hey, let go!"

"Hiiiikaaaan~!"

"Knock it off!"

Hikan turned around and grabbed ahold of Kotomi's shoulders, Kotomi's smile grew bigger as she faked a trip. Hikan, caught off guard, fell over with Kotomi landing right on him. With Hikan laying on the ground and Kotomi on top of him in nothing but a pair of panties and a shirt, anyone who walked through that door would see a very suggestive sight and get the complete wrong idea.

Hikan opened his eyes and saw Kotomi's face right in front of his. "You can do whatever you want you know…" she whispered, Hikan's face was a bright as a tomato.

"T-This is your other personality! It has to be!"

"Hikan! It hurts!" she said with a muffled moan, Hikan quickly got up and walked out the doorway. His heart was beating a million beats a second.

"You have to be using your other personality. Why are you teasing me this much?!"

Kotomi got up and laughed a little bit. "I just wanted to see how you would react." she said and clasped her hands together behind her back. "It's good to know that you're not a pervert. I'll feel safe sleeping tonight." she said and waved at him. "I'll be heading to bed now, can't wait for our trip tomorrow!"

"You're coming along?"

"Well, yeah. Can't let you have all the fun now." she said and smirked, "You get to see a bunch of beautiful girls in swimsuits. I wonder if you'll be able to hold back."

"You…!" Hikan let out a sigh, "You've been hanging around Neptune a lot haven't you?"

"Oops! Busted!" she laughed and ran down the hall, Hikan let out another worried sigh before smiling.

 _That girl...at least she's having fun._ He thought in his head before walking up the stairs towards his room.

* * *

However, two other people were still up in the middle of the night. Noire over in Lastation, and Blanc over in Lowee.

Noire was going through her closet of cosplay costumes, neatly organized in role or occasion. The swimsuits she made are all the way on the right side, she couldn't decide which one to go with.

"No...that shows off too much...that one will look too tight…" she muttered to herself going through each of them. She wanted to look nice for her vacation, but she also wanted to look nice for Hikan. _What am I thinking!?_ Her face turned bright red as she shook her head. _No, calm down...afterall, you did have…_

Noire grabbed one of the other bathing suits and nodded. "Alright, I'll use this one."

* * *

Blanc, on the other hand, had no trouble picking out her swimming wear. The only thing she was worried about was getting Hikan on her side for the trip. "What should I do…" she muttered to herself, "From the books I've read, there's many different approaches. But which will Hikan like the most?"

Blanc held her head in her hands and started groaning a bit. "Dammit! I don't know!" she yelled and slammed her fist on her computer desk. "I don't know…"

* * *

The morning quickly came and with it: The vacation day. Everyone going got a message from the Generals saying that they got one day to relax and have fun at the beach. However, Hikan was the only one who thought it was a normal day. The true reason for it was to have time to address the plan for Akatsu's invasion. The Generals and Savior members would be using this time to make a strategic plan.

Everyone who was going to the beach was Hikan, Yagi, Kotomi, The CPU's, and CPU Candidates. Hikan and Kotomi went to the Planeptune Basilicom to meet up with Neptune and Nepgear. Kotomi had a large bag packed with her bathing suit, several snacks, and sunblock. She was dressed in a matching tanktop like Hikans—a red and black striped tanktop—with her pair of teal shorts.

Hikan had the tanktop with matching black shorts and sandals, he too had a bag with his swimming trunks in it, but that's all he had.

The elevator door opened to the living room, both of them walked out to see Nepgear sitting on the couch, she had a small lilac bag next to her, she smiled when she looked over and saw Hikan and Kotomi. "Morning!" she greeted them, Kotomi waved at her while Hikan smiled back.

"Mornin'." Hikan greeted and rubbed his eyes a little, he still wasn't over the sudden alarm clock of Kotomi stomping on his stomach. "Neptune ready yet?"

"Absotutely!" Neptune's voice shouted from the top of the stairs, she ran down them with a small bag similar to Nepgear's. "Finally, the all important beach trip. The perfect ecchi, fanservice chapter that people will love to see!"

"Yeah…" Hikan replied and stretched real quick, "We meeting up there or something?"

"Yeah, Vert was the one who said that we would meet up there, actually." Nepgear answered and stood up. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

"Anytime!"

With their agreements met, the four of them opened the door to the balcony. Nepgear, Neptune, and Hikan all transformed. "Oh...We're flying…?" Kotomi commented, a shiver went down her spine.

"Yeah, the beach is by here, but it'll be faster if we fly." Neptune said, Kotomi walked up beside Hikan and grabbed his arm.

"That's right. You're afraid of heights." Hikan said, he turned towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hang on to me tight, try not to look down. Alright?"

"O-Okay…" she replied, Neptune and Nepgear watched the both of them, the same thought ran through both of their minds: _They really are like Father and Daughter, but who's the mother...?_

Kotomi grabbed onto Hikan's waist while Nepgear and Neptune flew into the air, Hikan's flaming wings appeared on his back and he flew into the air, once her feet left the ground Kotomi buried her face into Hikans chest, she was already shaking from fear. The three didn't waste any time moving and sped off to the south-west.

* * *

They landed next to the many palm trees that surrounded the back end of their location, in front of them was the sand that led to the ocean. To the north they could see the city of Planeptune in the distance and to the east they could see the island where Leanbox is located.

Hikan let Kotomi go before they reverted back to their regular forms, Kotomi took a couple deep breaths before turning her gaze to the sparkling water. "Whoa…" she said in awe.

"There's an inn that was made a little walk back in the trees, we can change there." Nepgear commented.

"Alright. Let's get moving everyone!" Neptune said cheerfully and grabbed both Nepgear and Hikans arms.

"Hey! Don't pull!" Hikan barked as he was being pulled away by Neptune, Kotomi walked behind him with a grin on her face.

The inn had huge glass windows on every wall, making it easy to see through. On the inside there was chairs on the right side and a long table with multiple magazines in the center. In front of them was a purple carpet that led to the changing rooms, followed by another purple carpet leading down a hallway. There was a sign with a blue individual was on the left for guys while their was a pink one on the right for girls.

Neptune, Kotomi, and Nepgear were sitting in the chairs while Hikan stood on the side with his arms crossed. He had many things going through his mind such as what would the next few days would be like. He was expecting everyone to be messaging him to hang out or train or do something. The main thing he had his thoughts circulating on was his blood, even when he was disguised as V he had many thoughts on what his blood meant, the shortest answer he got was he had Hero blood and that he was the Candidate for the Light. He needed more answers.

He was driven out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the others come through the door. "There you all are." he said and uncrossed his arms.

"Sorry that we took so long." Vert answered with her usual smile, she seemed to be okay.

"It's not our fault. We're miles away from here." Noire told him, Hikan put his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Whoa, don't blame me. This wasn't my idea." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on ya'll!" Neptune jumped out of her seat. "To the changing rooms!"

"If you so much as peek…" Noire warned and Hikan started waving his hands.

"I'm not going too! Geez."

* * *

Yagi and Hikan quickly changed into their swimming wear. Hikan had his red and black checkered swimming trunks on while Yagi had jet black swimming trunks and a short sleeved unzipped black hoodie.

"How have things been going?" Hikan asked his brother, Yagi looked over at him.

"I've been living in the Basilicom, but Seymour isn't fond of having me around...he still doesn't believe that I changed."

"That's usually how he acts. The only two he treats differently are Uni and Noire."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Is it alright if I move in with you?"

"It's alright with me. I only have two bedrooms though and Kotomi has the other one, you'll have to sleep in the living room." Hikan replied, "Why do you ask? Uni has to enjoy having you around."

"She does, but her and Noire have been so busy lately. And Seymour has me working with the others in the Basilicom and with the Guild. We don't have time to spend with each other."

"I see. Yeah, you can move in with me." he said, "You're enjoying the life you have now though right?"

"Yeah. The burden that I had is gone...it's finally gone." Yagi said and smiled. "I can live in peace."

"I'm glad that we were able to sort out what happened about our parents." Hikan said and put his hand on his shoulder. "At least there's still an actual family member left."

"Yeah… hey, aren't they taking a while?" Yagi asked and looked over towards the changing rooms.

"Now that you mention it...yeah, they are taking a while."

As if on cue, the door swung wide open with a smiling Neptune with her arm stretched out. Her outfit consisted of a little starfish accessory replacing her D-Pad hairclip. A striped yellow and white bikini top with a matching bottom set. As well as orange sandals. "Behold the true beauty of us Goddesses!" she said and everyone filed out of the changing room.

Noire had tied her twin tail hair with pink ribbons, she had a black bikini top on with a plaid skirt, along with a matching bikini bottom and sandals.

Vert had herself dressed in a blue and white bikini with a blue lily design on them, along with her own brown sandals.

Blanc had a dark blue one-piece swimsuit similar to a school sailor suit outfit with the bottom flowing down like a skirt. With the neckerchief being white and she had a white bikini underneath, along with a little life preserver around her ankle where her ribbon would be and she had purple sandals.

Kotomi had a red bikini top and black bottom, she had her hair tied in her ponytail with the ribbon she bought and had black sandals on. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

The CPU Candidates all were in their own swimwear that they wore back when they had to deal with the octopus overpopulation.

"Well? How do we look?" Neptune said and puffed out her chest in confidence, "I spent a good deal on this stuff!"

"You make it sound like you bought all of it…" Noire protested.

Hikan and Yagi stared at the girls with surprised expressions. Hikan was used to seeing the Candidates after his time disguised as V. But seeing the CPUs? Not used to it. "You all...look amazing." Hikan answered, causing each of the girls to blush. Neptune, Kotomi, and Vert smiled. Noire covered herself up and turned away, Blanc looked at the ground with a small smile. Nepgear and Uni both blushed, Nepgear with a smile and Uni looking away.

"Now then!" Kotomi announced, "To the beach!"


	111. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

 **[Hikan]**

It feels nice to finally do this with everyone again. I was sitting down next to the current, the waves were flowing between my toes, giving me a cold chill from the oceans temperature. Kotomi, Rom, and Ram were splashing away at each other in the shallow waters, Vert and Blanc were sitting a little bit away from me under two umbrellas, Vert was resting her eyes on a chair she brought with her and Blanc was reading a book next to her quietly on a light blue towel with the Lowee insignia on it. Noire, Neptune, Uni, and Nepgear were playing a match of volleyball, Lastation had the upper hand by a long shot.

Yagi was standing in the current watching the waves run against him. The look on his face showed that he was deep in thought about something, I can't decide on what exactly he was thinking about but it was upsetting him.

I was thrown out of my thoughts as I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Nepgear looking down at me with a smile. "What are you doing over here?"

I smiled back at her, "I'm just enjoying the view." I told her, she sat down next to me. "What about the volleyball game? Is it over already?"

"Yeah, I never knew Noire was so good. She was able to beat us twenty to nothing with Uni." she admitted, I looked over and saw Noire arguing with Neptune while Uni was standing next to Yagi. Both of them had smiles on their faces while they talked to each other, bringing another smile to my face.

"I'm glad Uni ran into him." I said, Nepgear glanced past me and saw Uni talking with Yagi.

"Yeah. They are cute together."

"Uni is the reason why Yagi is here with us." I said, Nepgear looked up at me. "Uni was able to change Yagi's perspective on everyone. It took longer with me but eventually he got past it. Back when I was spying on them as V, Yagi barely showed any emotion. The only thing he cared about was getting his job done and training soldiers for ASIC."

"If Uni never ran into him...we wouldn't be here right now?"

"Probably not."

Nepgear looked away from me towards the ocean. "I'm glad that we get to do this. We haven't relaxed like this in forever."

"Yeah, it feels nice." I said and laid back, the sun's rays warmed up my skin, despite the constant rushing on my toes.

"Hey." Nepgear tapped on my arm, causing me to look over at her again.

"Hm?"

"Let's go explore, I saw this cave nearby!" she said and pulled on my arm, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Alright, alright." I said and got back up, both of us got to our feet. "Alright, let's go see this cave."

* * *

Nepgear led me to the south of the shore. Both of us went and put on small hoodies and made our way to the cave.

"Weird, I don't think this cave is a dungeon. No monsters anywhere." I said and looked around to see that Nepgear stopped, I turned back towards her. "Nepgear?" She didn't say anything, she just stood in the same spot looking at the ground. "Hey? Something wrong?" I asked again and walked up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Hikan…" she muttered my name, "I...I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. Back when you were fighting ASIC...you said that I was...yours." she said with a blush on her face, causing my face to blush as well.

"I-I'm sorry if that offended you or something." I quickly said to her, she shot her glance up at me.

"No! I wasn't upset or anything!" she blurted out and dropped her head again, "If anything...I was happy."

"I...I just couldn't bear that fact that they would just kill you. It angered me so much that I decided that I had to come out of my disguise, I couldn't save you if I was still V."

"It was just the way you said it that made me even happier…" she said and smiled, she looked up at me. "Thank you so much, Hikan."

"Y-Your welcome, Nepgear." I said, Nepgear took a gulp before stepping closer to me.

"I...I wanted to make it up to you somehow." she said, our faces were only inches apart, whatever she had on smelled nice...and her breath smelled just as perfect…

"Nepgear…"

"Hikan…"

Nepgear put her hands on my chest and stared me right in the eyes, I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She closed her eyes and I did the same, we pressed our lips against each other. Nepgear pressed against me and pushed me to the ground, she broke away from me and stared at my eyes. "I'm...not well experienced so...could you take the lead…?"

I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but my body isn't listening to me. I nodded my head and leaned up, taking Nepgear in my arms again and kissing her. My tongue shot right into her mouth and swirled around against her own tongue. Causing her to let out small, quiet, muffled, moans. We broke away to take in as much air as we could. My eyes slowly looked down at Nepgears body stopping at her chest, Nepgear took another nervous gulp before slowly taking off the lilac hoodie she had on. I placed one of my hands on her side and slowly lifted my other hand towards her swimsuit.

"Daring, aren't we?" a voice emerged from the side, making us both jump in panic and causing full control of my body again, I took my hands off Nepgear and looked where the voice came from. Kotomi stood with her arms crossed with a big smile on her face.

"K-Kotomi. Why are you here?" I said sheepishly, Kotomi walked over to the both of us.

"Isn't it obvious? I seen you two run off, but I didn't know that you would take the offensive like this Nepgear." Kotomi said to her and put her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "You proved me wrong alright."

"I-I-I...uh…" Nepgear was at a loss of words, she kept stuttering for a couple more seconds before Kotomi covered her mouth.

"It's alright… I'll help you." she whispered, but it was just loud enough for me to hear it.

"W-Wait a second!" I said, but Kotomi uncovered Nepgear's mouth and immediately kissed her, both me and Nepgear had shocked expressions on our faces, Kotomi swirled her tongue against Nepgears before breaking away from her.

"You enjoying this sight?" Kotomi said and looked at me with a mischievous grin, "and don't lie. Cause your buddy down there says yes." she said and looked down towards me trunks.

I couldn't form any words to retort. All I could do was nod silently, Kotomi took Nepgear's arm and pulled her over towards me, my hands were shaking, not from nerves, but from excitement. My body wasn't listening to me again.

"Come on…" Kotomi instructed and took Nepgears shaking hand, slowly guiding it towards my swimming trunks. Nepgear bit her lip and took her hand back.

"I-I can't!" she shouted, Kotomi stared at her before smiling again.

"Aww...did I ruin it?"

"I-It's embarrassing with you here!"

"But he's ready to go...aren't you?" she asked me, she put her hand on my stomach and slowly traced my abs...I...I can't...hold back! I took ahold of Kotomis chin and pointed her direction towards my own, slowly I edged closer and closer towards her lips. "See?"

Just as I was inches away, Nepgear ran towards us and pushed Kotomi out of the way. She threw her arms around my neck and stole the kiss from her. Nepgear went even farther by pushing me down the to sand and inserting her tongue into my mouth.

"There you go." Kotomi commented and crawled over, "It wasn't that hard, was it?" she asked, but Nepgear refused to peel her eyes from mine.

After a couple more seconds, Nepgear broke away from me, "Please...Hikan." she said, she took my hand and placed it right on her breast, I could feel the beat of her heart like it was in my hand. "Please..."

* * *

 **[QUICK A/N]**

 **WARNING: Sexual Content ahead! If you're not interested please stop reading here! I hope to see you all later!**

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Kotomi came up beside them and smiled at Hikan with her mischievous smile once again. "You can't refuse now, can you?" she said to him, she crawled up to Nepgear and grabbed her other breast. "Looks like you finally got him." she whispered into her ear and started to massage Nepgears breast, causing her to moan.

Hikan leaned up and began to kiss Nepgear once again, Kotomi smiled and backed off. She was about to walk away, but was stopped by Hikan, who grabbed her arm, she looked back at him. _...Ah, screw it, sorry!_ Kotomi thought and let herself be pulled back. Hikan broke away from Nepgear and pressed his lips against Kotomi's. Both of them swirled their tongues against one anothers before Kotomi pushed Hikan back to the ground.

Both Kotomi and Nepgear reached for Hikan's trunks and pulled them down. Causing Hikan's dick to erotically pop out, Kotomi looked down at it and smiled, "Wow...it really is big."

Nepgear looked down and bit her lip, "Y-Yeah…"

"Well? Go on." Kotomi said and nudged her down, Nepgear stared at Hikans dick before nodding.

 _I've come this far...I can't stop now!_ Nepgear motivated herself in her head and took ahold of Hikans dick, Kotomi crawled up next to him and turned his head towards hers.

"Don't forget about me." she said, Hikan pressed his lips against hers once again as Nepgear pushed her bangs back and licked the tip of his dick, then slowly licked up and down his shaft.

Hikan moved his arm around Kotomi's back towards the tie on her top, he pulled the string until her top slowly slid off, revealing her bare breasts. Hikan had one hand down on Nepgears head and had the other one on one of Kotomis breasts.

Nepgear went a step farther as she put the tip of Hikans dick in her mouth, _It's so big, I can't get it all in._ Her thoughts continued, even though her thoughts say this, she attempted to go down farther. Causing Hikan to tingle from pleasure, Kotomi pulled away from him and crawled down towards Nepgear, she licked the lower part of his dick as Nepgear continued to suck on the upper part. Hikan leaned up and placed both his hands on their heads.

"You two...are really good." he moaned with pleasure.

"Nepgearrr~! Let me have a taste…" Kotomi begged, Nepgear actually complied with this and pulled her mouth off, Kotomi took her place and started to suck on his dick, while Nepgear went and licked the lower part.

"You two…!" Hikan moaned again, Kotomi felt his dick start to twitch, she sucked on it a little more before taking her mouth off, she tapped Nepgears shoulder causing her to raise her head. Hikan grabbed a handful of sand as he cummed. Spraying it all over Nepgear and Kotomi.

"It's so thick." Kotomi said as she took some in her fingers and licked it off. "And good…"

Nepgear stared at it at some of the cum on her fingers, "This...means I made Hikan feel good. Right?" she asked.

"Don't waste it!" Kotomi said and licked some of it off of Nepgears fingers.

"H-Hey!" Nepgear pulled her hand away from Kotomi.

Kotomi looked over towards Hikan, "Oh? Someone's still energetic…" she said looking at his dick, she looked back at Nepgear. "Nepgear? Are you ready?"

Nepgear was about to ask what for, but she knew the answer to it already. Nepgear took a nervous gulp before nodding, she reached around her back and untied the strings on her bathing suit. Showing off her own breasts, Kotomi crawled around her and grabbed her breasts. "Hey, they're getting bigger!" she said, Nepgear muffled a moan. "Don't worry, Hikan...I'll get her ready."

Hikan slowly looked at Nepgear, he stared directly at her chest. "D-Don't stare at them so much- Eep!" Nepgear stifled another moan as Kotomi dug two fingers into Nepgears vagina.

"You're so wet already. I don't have to do much." Kotomi said and untied the bottom part of Nepgears bathing suit.

"W-Wait!" Nepgear tried to resist, but her arms didn't want to move.

"I say you're ready." Kotomi said, she smiled at Hikan. "How about you?" she asked him and opened the lips of Nepgears vagina with her two fingers.

"Hikan…" Nepgear muttered, "Please...be gentle."

Hikan nodded and slowly crawled over, positioning his dick at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Nepgear winced in pain as he pushed in. "Are you alright?" he asked before continuing.

"It...hurts a little bit…"

"It's alright, Nepgear." Kotomi reassured, "It hurts for only a bit, then it'll go away."

"Then...keep going. I'll be fine." Nepgear agreed, Hikan then pushed in a little more, causing Nepgear to wince a bit more and she closed her hands tightly. With a sudden push, Hikan fully entered Nepgear causing her to let out a slight moan.

"He's fully in." Kotomi said, Nepgear fell back on Kotomi and breathed hard, she looked down to see Hikan fully one with her.

"H-Hikan…" Nepgear said and smiled through her tear-stained eyes. "I'm finally one with you…"

"I love you, Nepgear." he said and returned her smile.

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to start moving. Let me know if it hurts too much."

"Okay."

Hikan started off with slow thrusts, Nepgear moaned with each thrust as Kotomi fondled with Nepgear's breasts. Hikan then slowly picked up the pace, Nepgear had to cover her mouth to not be too loud.

After a couple minutes, Hikan took Nepgears arms and held her as he thrusted up from below, Nepgear muffled her voice using his shoulder and held on to him tight. _It's so good...too good!_ Nepgears mind continued to race.

 _This feels amazing, but...I need to stop now._ Hikans said in his own mind, he was about to pull Nepgear off but she shifted her weight down, stopping him from lifting her up. "N-Nepgear?"

"Don't...just a little more." Nepgear said and moved her hips, Hikan had to use all he could to hold back from cumming but it wasn't enough.

"Nepgear, I can't hold back any more…!" he said, but Nepgear refused to get off.

Kotomi was sitting on the side, masturbating to what she was witnessing. _Daddy..._

"I'm...cumming!" both Hikan and Nepgear said and they both released at the same time, Nepgear dug her nails into Hikans back. Both of them stared at each other out of breath.

"Nepgear…"

"Hikan…"

Both of them exchanged a long kiss, they broke away from each other and got off of one another. Kotomi smiled, "Well, I think my work here is done." she said and grabbed her bikini top, she started to put it back on. "Come on, let's get back before anyone realizes what we were actually doing."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Alright, everyone knows that Kotomi is Hikans daughter yes, but incest is wincest as they always say. Hope you enjoyed this smut section with Nepgear and Kotomi and I hope to see you all later!**


	112. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

 **[Hikan]**

Nepgear, Kotomi, and I were walking back to the side of the beach where everyone was at. Nepgear was walking on the right side of me and Kotomi was walking on the left. "K-Kotomi…?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at me and tilted her head.

"Why did you follow us?"

"Why? Well, it was to help Nepgear!" she said, Nepgear had a faint blush go across her cheeks again.

"U-Um…" she muttered, but looked away from us.

"I just gave her the extra push that she needed was all, and look what happened? She went through with it!" she said and walked around me and grabbed Nepgears waist and pulled her into a hug.

"I-I just...didn't want to lose…" Nepgear said through her blush. I could only smile at her, she looked at me for a second before looking forward again, I looked away from her and walked forward.

* * *

"What were you three doing?" Neptune questioned us as we got back to the beach. Rom and Ram poked their heads from behind her.

"Yeah! Where'd you go?" Ram pressed the question further.

"Where, where?" Rom also asked.

"Nepgear wanted to show me something she saw when she was questing one day. Kotomi ended up following." I lied, it would be best not to tell Neptune, if she found out she would try to do something later. No doubts.

"Really? What was it?" Neptune said and stepped closer, what is she? A detective?

Kotomi stepped in front of us and held her hands up, "It was a secret fishing spot!" she said quickly. "Nepgear showed us a secret fishing pond that she found while questing."

"Yeah! That's right!" I quickly agreed with her. "I had to see what I could catch. That's why we were gone for so long."

Neptune stared at me before putting her hand up to her chin, she stared at me with squinted eyes before smiling. "That's all I you had to say!" she said, she smiled once again before walking over to us and wrapping her arms around mine. "You'll show me sometime, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I said with a faint blush. Even if she doesn't have much, I can still feel a bit of a softness.

"..." I felt my other arm be squished by something soft. Kotomi stepped to the side and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my~" she said, I took a nervous gulp and looked over, Nepgear had taken my other arm and pressed it between her own chest.

"You three are weird." Ram said and took Roms hand, "Let's go make another sandcastle, Rom!"

"O-Okay!" Rom agreed and waved at us before the two ran off.

And it went back to how it was before, Nepgear took off with Uni to explore more of the place, Neptune had found a crab going around in the sand and was currently chasing Noire with it. Blanc had finished the book she was reading and was helping Rom and Ram with their sand castle, and Vert and Kotomi were talking to each other about the different games that they both had the chance to play.

Yagi and I were sitting under one of the umbrellas that he brought with him on our own towels. "Is...is this what it was like before ASIC showed up?" Yagi asked me, I looked over at him.

"Yeah, pretty much. We weren't making plans to go the the beach of anything like this, but we had were having tons of fun."

"Wow...seeing this just makes me feel worse…" he muttered, I smiled at him.

"You told Uni about it?"

"Yeah…" he said and pulled his legs closer to him. "I feel bad about what I did… The CPU Candidates were forced to take the CPUs place when they weren't fully ready for it yet. I took their sisters away from them for three whole years and I even caused you to go into hiding. Everything I did...I still can't believe that you would all just forgive me."

"Of course we would forgive you. You were fooled by Akatsu and was forced to believe that I was the reason our parents died. You weren't in your right mind, bro." I said and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Brother…" Yagi said and looked at me, "You're right. That's in the past now." he said and gave a reassuring smile, he stood up and walked out into the sun. "Oh, that's right." he said and looked back at me, "After we're done here and we go back home, I'll be moving back in. I don't have much luggage so I can be there in quick time."

"Alright, I'll be expecting you then." I told him, he nodded and walked towards the water.

"Hey." a voice said to my right, I looked over and saw Neptune sitting next to me on my towel.

"Neptune? What happened to chasing Noire?"

"Well, she kinda put her foot down after the second minute mark." she said and scratched behind her head.

"I would say she would...you were chasing her with a crab."

"Besides that." she said and looked me in the eyes, "What did you really do with my sister and Kotomi?"

"What do you mean? We went to the fishing pond."

"Oh, come on. No you didn't." she said and punched my arm, "You taught me to read people through their faces and yours was screaming at me that you were lying."

I really wish I didn't teach her that… "W-Well...we…" I stuttered on my words, what do I say?!

Neptune smirked at me and closed in on my ear, "You did _it_...didn't you?" she whispered, my face grew hotter then a flamethrower would.

"I-I-I...uh...um…" I stuttered again, "Y-You knew?"

"Nyehehe!" she giggled, "Don't underestimate my Nep senses!" she before looking at the ground, "I know that the way I act may make you think different, but I'm Nepgears big sister. I need to know if she's okay, no matter what."

Hearing this brought a shocked expression to my face, Neptune usually isn't serious like this. Only in her CPU form. "W-What's with this personality."

"I don't mind if it's you." she said and winked at me. "I trust you one-hundred percent!" And there she goes again.

I facepalmed, "How can someone like you go from serious one second to being a total goofball the next."

"Hey! That's mean!" she said and grabbed my arm again, "Besides, I was the first one!"

"Don't just announce it!" I scolded, she stuck her tongue out and stood up.

"Come on! The Sun's going down soon, let's go!" she said and pulled me up with her and dragged me out from the umbrella.

"Alright, I get it! Let me go!" I told her, as we walked by. I caught a quick glance to the side and saw Blanc sneak a peek at me. She quickly looked away after she saw me look over. The look on her face she had...that was a blush, no doubt...s-she didn't hear that. Did she?

* * *

After a couple more hours of spending time on the beach, we were making our way back to the rooms that we rented for the day, we'll be leaving in the morning already...It seems like it went by so fast. The CPUs were walking in front of everyone, while the CPU Candidates were walking behind them. Kotomi and Yagi were in the back with me. All of us were back in our standard attires as well.

Yagi actually freshened his look up, he wasn't wearing his ripped up hoodie anymore either. Instead he had on a short sleeved white hoodie with Lastation written on the front of it vertically going down the left side of it, along with the logo on the back. He had dark jeans on as well as matching sneakers.

Kotomi stretched her arms above her head, she had on her pair of shorts but she still kept her swimming top on. But she had her jacket on with it at least, "Hah… Today was a success alright." she said and put her arms behind her back.

"I'd say. It's been a long time since I had fun like that." Yagi said, Kotomi looked over and smirked.

"I hear that you're moving in with us...don't think that means I'll be changing from how I usually am." she told him, Yagi looked over at her with a confused gaze.

"What...What does that mean?"

Kotomi suddenly latched onto my arm, feeling the softness of her bare chest caused my face to burn again. "Hikan~! Don't make me dress differently!"

"D-Don't say it like that!" Kotomi smiled at me before letting go of my arm. I looked ahead with a sigh and caught Blanc looking at me again, she quickly shifted her gaze and continued talking to the others. Why does she keep looking at me? Did she really hear what Neptune and I were talking about, or was it something that she wanted to ask me?

* * *

All of us got back to the inn in the forest, on the left side of the changing rooms there's a hallway that leads to four rooms. All of them were across from each other. The CPUs got one room, the CPU Candidates got another, and Yagi, Kotomi, and me get another.

The sun had already set and we were heading off to bed. Yagi and Kotomi were already asleep, while I was laying on my bed, I had my arms behind my head. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get the questions out of my head, I needed to find out about my blood. I'm related to a bunch of other people by Light. What the hell does that mean?

I stood up and scratched my head, I need to take a walk. I walked over to the closet and took my red track jacket off the hanger and put it on, took the key off the dresser, and walked out the door. I silently closed it behind me to make sure I didn't wake up Kotomi or Yagi.

I walked down the hall towards the lobby and looked out the window, I might as well walk along the shoreline. It may give me a chance to clear my thoughts or it might even give me a sign of things to come. Who knows?

After walking through the dark forest, I came out towards the shore and walked towards the water. The moon was glowing bright in the night sky and was reflecting off the water. I put my hands in my coat pockets and stared up at the night sky. After I get back I should go back into the caves underneath Gamindustri, maybe I can get in contact with that golden haired guy from before.

I broke out of my thoughts and looked behind me, something was back there. "Who's there?" I questioned and summoned a shortsword. "Show yourself." After a rustle came from the bushes, Blanc stepped out from them, she had her usual coat on with her swimsuit underneath. She stared at me when she stepped out from the bushes. "Blanc?"

"What are you doing up?" she asked while walking towards me, my sword disappeared in my hand.

"I couldn't sleep, had something on my mind."

"You too?" she said, now she was in front of me. She looked past me towards the night sky. "It looks beautiful doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it can definitely ease your mind." I told her, she walked around me and stood by my side. "You had fun today, right?"

"Yes, it was fun." she said and smiled, "It was nice to play with Rom and Ram in the sand and I was able to finish the book that I've been wanting to read for so long." she continued and looked down at the ground.

"Blanc? What is it?" I asked her, Blanc glanced at me before looking at the ground again. I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I...I've been meaning to ask you something." she whispered, I turned my full body towards her.

"What is it?"

Blanc looked up at me for a second, then her expression switched from flustered to anger. She balled up her fist and punched me right in the stomach, the air in my lungs left my body as I fell to one knee. I coughed a couple times before looking up at Blanc, her hands were still clenched and she looked down at me with a pissed off expression. "What were you thinking!?"

"W-What *cough cough!* do you mean?" I asked her while trying to catch my breath.

"That day...that day when we attacked the Gamindustri Graveyard...you attacked the enemy all by yourself." she shouted at me with tears in her eyes, "Haven't you learned anything since the fight with Sanjiro?! You almost died after you fought him and…"

"Blanc…" I got back to my feet.

"When we were stuck in the Graveyard, I kept thinking that you would come back...that you would save us...but you took so damn long…" Blanc continued, I stepped closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me.

"Blanc, I'm never going to forget what I told you back then." I said, her eyes widened when I said it. "You told me to come back, and I did. I know you all were worried about me during the invasion on the Gamindustri Graveyard, but I came back."

"Hikan…" Blanc balled up her fist again, I braced myself for another punch, but all I felt was a light tap, I looked down at her to see her fist against me. "You idiot…"

"Blanc." she looked up at me, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the snowflake necklace. "You gave this to me on the starry night back then, I haven't put it back on since I escaped from the Graveyard. This was one of my motivations to save you all, I always had it on me, even if I wasn't wearing it."

"You...you really loved it?"

"Yes, of course I did." I told her and smiled. Blanc stared at me before smiling again.

"I remember why I can't hate you now. You're too nice."

"I can't help it. It's one of my great talents." I said and looked towards the sky again. "We should get back."

"Yeah." I turned back and started walking towards the inn. "Hikan?"

I looked back at her, she put one arm around her back and held her other arm. She gave me another smile, I blushed from the sight. "Yeah?"

"Thanks again." she said, the way she looked when she said this, the light was shining off of her skin. She looked so cute with how she looked in her swimsuit.

"No problem. Come on, let's head back."


	113. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

Everyone woke up at the same time and we all made our way out. Yagi said that he would be at my house once he got everything packed. Now we were making our way towards Planeptune, Neptune and Nepgear flew to my sides as I held onto Kotomi, who buried her face in my chest and was shaking in fear.

"Everyone had fun, right?" I asked and looked back at them.

Nepgear gave me an affirmative nod. "Yes, I had plenty of fun."

Neptune smiled and nodded, "It was quite fun."

I looked forward and glanced down towards Kotomi, "You had fun too, right?"

"Y-Yeah...can we just...get back home?" she said, I smiled and patted her head.

"Neptune, Nepgear. Let's pick up the pace." I said and my wings glowed more from heat, we flew faster towards the city of Planeptune.

I wanted to go ahead and stop by the Basilicom. We landed on the balcony and went into the living room. Neptune jumped onto the couch and gave a sigh of relief. "Home sweet home…" she said.

"Welcome back everyone." Histy greeted us with a bright smile.

"Glad to be back, Histoire!" Nepgear replied, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, feels good to be back in the Basilicom."

"Histy, thanks sooo much for letting me go on the trip!" Neptune told her, "Now, Nep Jr. and I should head up to unpack and-"

"And then you could get started on your work." Histy cut her off, Neptune froze on the spot and slowly looked over towards her.

"Well...I kinda thought that I could have maybe just one teensy little moment to myself-"

"Absolutely not!" Histy yelled at her, Kotomi and I looked at each other and backed away from the two.

"Let's...not get involved with that." I whispered, Kotomi nodded without looking away from Histy.

"Agreed." she whispered back.

Soon, the elevator doors opened. Shizuki and IF walked through the doors and already heard the lecturing that Neptune was receiving. "Yep, they're back alright." IF commented.

"Neptune never changes." Shizuki replied, she saw me and Kotomi sitting at the table and walked over. "You two had fun, I hope."

"Yeah!" Kotomi said eagerly, "It was awesome! Rom and Ram made this huge sandcastle with Blanc, and Hikan even taught me how to surf!" she continued and looked at me, "Right?"

"Yeah. Despite the fact that you fell every time."

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oops."

Shizuki laughed, "Yeah, you definitely had fun." she said and sat down at her seat. "Hikan, now that you're back, we have work to do."

"Already?"

"Yes and it's a big target." she said, I gave her a serious look and stood up from my chair.

"We'll discuss it at the Guild." I said, Kotomi stood up from her seat as well.

"I'll come too."

"No, you should head back to the house. Just in case Yagi shows up earlier then expected." I told her, she stared at me dumbfounded.

"But…"

"Don't worry, the three of us have had each others backs for years. We can handle it." I said, Kotomi puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Fine…"

"Don't worry, Kotomi. We'll be back soon." IF reassured, I stepped around the table and IF and Shizuki walked behind me as we walked towards the elevator.

* * *

As we walked into the Guild, I was immediately greeted by each of the receptionists. I waved at each of them and we walked up to the council room. "So, what or who is this target you're talking about?"

"It's Kotomis bounty hunter, Viper." IF answered, I sat down in my chair and gave another serious look.

"Viper, huh? I still have some unfinished business for shooting me in Lastation." I said.

"He's been spotted recently in mercenary camps throughout Gamindustri. He started appearing in Lowee, then slowly made his way south west towards here in Planeptune." Shizuki filled me in on the details.

"I see...so he's a wandering target. It won't be easy finding him."

"I've already asked Ozaki, Seymour, and Nagana if they could keep an eye out for him. And to alert one of us immediately if they see him." IF said.

"Alright, but I do need to address something with the two of you." I said, I looked at IF and smiled. "I need to ask something of you, IF."

"Me?" IF repeated confused.

"I would like for you to become the General of Planeptune in Histy's place."

IFs eyes widened as she stared at me, Shizuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah IF, you should. Histy has more work to do trying to keep up with Neptune. You would be saving her a bunch of stress for doing this."

"I...I'm flattered, but I don't think I deserve it."

"What? You're kidding." I said and stood up, "You've been at my side since we met, the two of us have fought back to back for years. You're the most worthy occupant of this title."

"Well…"

"Come on, IF." Shizuki said, "Hikan and I both support this decision. You would be able to work closer with Ozaki, you know."

A blush grew across IFs cheeks, "It's not like that!" she said, causing a smirk to go across both my and Shizuki's lips. "But...alright, I accept the promotion."

"Sweet. I'll make sure to let everyone know about it, but right now. Let's find Viper."

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

Ugh...why does he treat me like a kid? I'm not a kid at all!

 _Why did you do that?!_

Do what?

 _You know what I mean! Y-You and Nepgear!_

Oh, you're worried about that? What else was I supposed to do? Reject him?

 _Yes! We're his daughter! It's wrong to do that with him!_

Wrong? No it ain't. Besides we didn't actually do it, I only helped Nepgear and wanted a little taste myself, we're still one hundred percent fine.

 _You don't get it!_

Calm down already, I won't be doing it again. Nepgear was the only one who needed the reassurance.

 _But still!_

What will it take for you to stop worrying? Would you like some time out?

 _Actually, yes please._

Alright, done. Have fun!

I opened my eyes and stared at the TV that was playing reruns of an anime. I heard a knock at the door and stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, a knock was heard one more time before I opened it. Uncle Yagi stood there with a backpack on. "Hello."

"Hello, Kotomi. Is brother home?"

"No, he's out working." I said and pulled the door open farther. "Come in."

"Thank you." he said and walked inside, I closed the door. "K-Kotomi?"

"Hm?" I looked back at him to see him looking down at my waist, "What are you staring at?"

"W-Why are you only wearing panties…?"

"Huh?" I stated confused and looked down. I had a red T-Shirt on, but I only had on a pair of black lace panties. I felt my face burn from embarrassment. "Ah...ah…"

Uncle Yagi looked the other direction. "I'm sorry!"

"I hate my other side…!" I said, "Go in the living room. I'll be right back!"

I ran down the hall and into my room, I quickly grabbed a pair of my shorts and put them on. Then I went back and walked into the living room. "Sorry…" I apologized and bowed.

Uncle Yagi gave me a soft smile, "It's nothing. It was your other personality right?"

"Yes." I walked over and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry you saw me like that. My other side is a bit...too carefree."

"Don't worry about it." he said and looked around, "This is where I'll be sleeping, huh?"

"Yes. But I can ask Neptune if she can make another room for here. I'm sure she can do something."

"No, it's fine. You don't have too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well...there...is something that you can help me with, Uncle Yagi."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Please help me find Daddy. He's...in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?"

I bit my bottom lip, "I know he is...I can feel it. Please, we have to go now."

Uncle Yagi nodded as he stood up. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

Where is he? I haven't gotten word from IF or Shizuki. At this rate, it'll be dark soon.

I sighed, "Maybe I should stop for today. Yagi should be home so I should get back to make dinner." I said to myself and flew up, just as I was about to take off, a screen appeared in front of me: Neptune.

I answered it and she flashed up on the screen as Purple Heart, her hair was flowing so she must be on her way back to the Basilicom. "Hikan? Did you find him?"

"Negative. I haven't heard anything from Shizuki and IF either."

"Are you sure we should be looking for him? I don't think he would want to attack anyone."

"Maybe, but he's the last thing of ASIC left, as long as he's on the run. ASIC is not gone. His goal is Kotomi, and he's not getting her. Not while I'm here."

Neptune stared at me for a couple seconds before sighing. "I can't argue with you. Just don't overwork yourself."

"I won't." I said and swiped the screen aside, ending the video call. I looked towards the direction of Planeptune, but I quickly reacted on my instincts. I summoned my sword and sliced to my side, deflecting a bullet out of the air. "It's about time." I said and stared down into the forest below. I saw a glare in one of the trees and quickly flew down to it. I spiraled out of the way to dodge another bullet and slashed once I was beside the tree. Viper fell out of the tree and somersaulted to land on his feet.

"Impressive." he complimented me, I landed on the ground across from him.

"You have a lot of guts to try and take me out." I told him and pointed the tip of my sword. "You're going to tell me what you know."

"You really believe I would?" he questioned me, my swords blade slowly turned orange from heat.

"It wasn't a request." I stated and swiped the air, a flame slash flew out from my sword heading towards Viper. He moved out of the way.

"If you get in the way of my mission, then I will have to eliminate you."

"You really do have some guts." I beckoned him forward. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Sorry about the lateness! Internet decided to die today and wouldn't turn back on. Sorry for the confusion XP**


	114. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

Viper ran towards me and pulled his fist back for a punch, I moved out of the way and quickly thrusted my sword for a stab, Viper quickly sidestepped and kicked my sword out of my hands then attempted to uppercut, I stepped back and then quickly jabbed out. Hitting Viper on the chin, he stepped back but didn't change his expression in the slightest.

I took the advantage and rushed forward, I attempted to knee his stomach but he moved out of the way and threw his own knee up, I stuck my arm out and stopped it with my forearm before picking him up and taking him down to the ground. I pulled my fist back and punched down towards his head, but he grabbed my fist and held it back before kicking me off of him. He got back to his feet and dodged my next kick and threw his elbow out towards my stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs when he drove it into my stomach.

He grabbed me by my throat and threw me towards one of the nearby trees. I quickly regained my composure and landed on the trunk of the tree, I jumped off of it and used the momentum from it and threw a punch towards Viper again, he looked over at me and blocked my punch with his forearm. Both of us exchanged quick fast punches against each other before both of us jumped back from each other. Viper took his revolver from its holster and fired a bullet at me, I summoned a knife in my hand and deflected the bullet out of the air and continued to deflect more bullets as he fired one after another. After the sixth bullet, Viper put his revolver in holster and ran forward again. He tackled and dragged me to the trees again, but I grabbed him by his waist and threw him to the side. This foliage isn't working for me, I have to get him out of here so I can use my full power.

I waited for him to get up and felt my wings form on my back, I turned south and flew threw the trees. I glanced behind me and saw Viper running through the trees and jumping over bushes, I'd be lying if I wasn't impressed with how he's keeping up with me.

We broke out from the trees, Viper jumped up, grabbed my leg, and pulled me to the ground. I rolled across the ground before getting back to my feet. Viper ran towards me again and pulled his fist back, I sidestepped him and kicked at the back of his knee. Viper quickly moved out of the way and elbowed my gut and then uppercutted me, I stumbled back before quickly summoning a small knife and slashed at him, he threw his arm up and blocked it by having me stab his wrist, he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me into the air. I grabbed his arm and kicked him back, I threw a couple of my own punches towards him before delivering a roundhouse kick, but he grabbed my foot and pushed me up, I used the momentum to somersault backwards and land on my feet.

I summoned my sword again and dashed towards him, Viper took a knife from his belt and diverted my sword away, he attempted a stab but I did the same and diverted his knife. We exchanged blows with each other before we both stepped back. Viper ran toward and threw the knife at me faster then I expected. I narrowly avoided the knife as it sailed by my head. I looked towards Viper again and saw his fist right at my face, I grabbed ahold and stopped his fist, I swiped at him with my sword only for him to lean back to dodge my sword. Then he shot his fist into my stomach, I spat out a little bit of blood before he headbutted me. I stumbled back a bit and he dashed towards me again and kneed my stomach, he punched me in the chest and then the head before kicking me in the gut then pulled his fist back for another punch.

I took a deep breath and shot my head up at him, I grabbed his fist and twisted it. "Enough playing around." I said and felt the heat burn in my veins, I quickly dashed around behind him, he looked back and threw his fist at me, I grabbed it again to stop him, he punched me in the gut but I stood unfazed. I quickly punched him in the face and then vanished behind him, quickly punching him again and again. Viper could only stumble back in forth.

I stopped and stared at him, Viper dropped to one knee and looked up at me. He quickly reached to his side and took his revolver out again, he fired once and I moved to the side as the bullet raced by. I summoned a sword and sliced at his hand, he dropped his revolver, I kicked it away and pointed the tip of my sword at him. "It's over, Viper. You're finished."

Viper stared me in the eyes without changing his expression, "It's not over yet." he said, before I could think of what to do next, he suddenly stood back up and kicked the blade of my sword up, knocking it out of my hands. He took another knife out from his belt and sliced at me, I took another deep breath as I shot my hand towards his arm, grabbing it and quickly pulling it forward, dislocating it from position and throwing him aside. I summoned another sword and walked towards Viper, he stood back up and punched at me again, but I diverted his fist away and pushed him down, stabbing his arm into the ground. Viper showed no expressions of pain, he just stared at me.

"Now, tell me. Where is the rest of ASIC?" I demanded, Viper stared at me before shaking his head. "So be it." I held my palm out and charged a small spark of fire in my hand, before I could attack, I felt a sharp pain go through my body, I looked down and saw nothing impaled in my body or anything of the sort.

I dropped to my knees and let go of my sword, Viper pulled his arm up and took my sword out and threw it aside, he put his arm back in its socket and walked over to his revolver. I can't move! What's going on?

Viper took his revolver and walked back in front of me. He aimed it at me and pressed the barrel against my forehead. "It's a shame. I didn't want to do this, but you won't stop getting in my way." he said, I tried to move or do something, but the sharp pain in my body won't go away!

"Damn you…!" I cursed, Viper cocked the revolver back and pressed the barrel across my forehead. I reverted back to my normal form.

Viper looked over and was struck by a small bolt of lightning. I looked over and saw Yagi with his hand extended out with his new spear in his other hand, Kotomi sat behind him. "Go." Yagi told her, they both ran towards me.

Viper looked over at them and fired one bullet at Kotomi, she looked over in fear before Yagi appeared in front of her and deflected the bullet out of the air. Kotomi sat next to me, "Are you alright?" she asked me, I stared at her confused. The way she said it had so much emotion and she was so quiet...completely different from how she usually acts.

"Y-Yeah." I agreed, Kotomi gave a sigh of relief before suddenly hugging me.

"I...I was so worried…" she said, I was finally able to move, but all I could do was pat her on the back.

"It's alright." I wanted to ask her about what was up with her, but right now. There was more important things at hand. Yagi stood between me and Viper, I slowly got to my feet but my head was hurting so bad that I had to lean on Kotomi to stay on my feet.

"You plan on getting in my way too?" Viper asked him. Yagi stared at him before smiling.

"Your services are no longer needed. Leave Gamindustri, now."

"Sorry, but even if my client tells me that I'm fired. I always accomplish my mission. I'm not stopping now."

"So be it." Yagi said, just before he could make a move, Kotomi tapped his sleeve, causing him to look back at her.

"L-Let me…" she said, Yagi nodded and walked back towards me, taking her place as my support. Kotomi stepped forward, I saw her smile from behind. "Well, well, well. Back again I see." she said with a ton of joy in her voice, now she was back to her old self. That must of been a new personality before.

"Let's finish this now." Viper said, aimed at her, and fired. The bullet melted in the air, Kotomi put her hand up to her mouth and faked a yawn.

"Come on...you know you can't do anything." she said, Viper returned his revolver to his holster and ran forward, he took a knife out of his belt and stabbed, the fire erupted in front of them and blocked the knife. Kotomi smiled more and kicked his side, Viper flew to the side and landed on his back. "You're too boring…" she said and held her hand up, fire erupted in her hands and took the shape of a gun: a pistol resembling a revolver, it shined as bright as the sun, her body shined the same color as flames shot off from her, she aimed at Viper and waited for him to get up. Then fired once, a flaming shot fired from the barrel towards Viper, nailing his right arm and blowing it right off, vaporizing it. She did the same for his other arm, she walked towards him as he fell to his knees.

"Damn…" Yagi was at a loss of words, he was just as impressed as I was.

Kotomi stopped in front of Viper, "Well? Let's see you come back from this." she said and fired once more at his body. Vipers body disintegrated into the air. The glow disappeared and so did the gun. Kotomi took a deep breath before falling down on her butt. "Whew...that takes alot…" she said and laid on her back. Yagi and I waddled over towards her.

"Kotomi…what was that?"

"A bit of my actual power." she said and smiled at us, "Hikan, I have multiple personality disorder. This is the actual me, and the other version of me if more Kuudere. But she doesn't like to fight. That's where I come in!"

"Do you remember what you have to do now? What about your father?"

"..." she stared at the sky for a little bit. "Daddy...died. He died a long time ago…"

"O-Oh...I'm sorry to bring it up."

"It's not your fault. You're just asking me questions. Don't worry about it." she said and got back up to her feet then took a serious face. "Also, you should know..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if that'll take care of Viper."

"What are you talking about? He was completely destroyed." I told her she glanced back at shrugged.

"Who knows?" she said and then glared at Yagi, "Also...you were the one who hired him…?"

"I only did it cause Akatsu told me too!"

Kotomi puffed her cheeks out, "You owe me a steak dinner!"

"What?!"

I laughed, "I'll make you something. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Kotomi and Yagi went back home using Yagis shadow travel while I flew towards Planeptune. I notified everyone else that Viper was taken care of and that the search was over. When I arrived back in Planeptune, I saw Neptune and Nepgear flying towards the Basilicom and they went over to me when they noticed.

"You fought Viper by yourself?" Neptune questioned, her voice sounded completely upset and filled with worry too.

"Yeah, for the time. Kotomi and Yagi showed up unexpectedly to help out though." I told them, I didn't want to say anything about my body shutting down on me, that will only worry them more.

"Still, you should have contacted us." Nepgear scolded.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I said and started patting Nepgears head. Making her face light up as bright as a lightbulb.

Neptune looked between us before she grabbed my arm and pulled it between her cleavage. "What about me…?" she asked while looking up at me.

"O-Of course." I said and patted her head too. Neptune smiled and blushed at the same time.

The Nep sisters said their goodbyes and went to the Basilicom, I flew down and reverted back to my original form, I walked inside the house and saw Yagi and Kotomi sitting in the living room talking to each other.

"Yo." I greeted them and Kotomi froze up and looked over at me.

"Y-You're back already." She said with a gentle voice, she went back to her other personality.

"Yeah, that's kinda my thing; being fast."

"We were talking about what we three should do tomorrow." Yagi said, "Kotomi wanted to watch you fish."

I looked at Kotomi and saw her nod in agreement. "Maybe, I still have some things with the Council I have to do."

"Aww…" Kotomi muttered in disappointment and sunk down in her seat.

"Hey, don't be like that." I reassured her and sat down next to her. "I might have some time afterwards then we can do something."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

Kotomi smiled at me and hugged my arm, "Yay!" I could only watch her as she nuzzled against my arm. This is completely different from how she acted before. Back when I was disguised as V, she would be more careful and wasn't afraid to say her part in matters, even when she switched to the more sadist personality and clung on to everyone. She did that for jokes and laughs, now all I see is something completely different, she's much more quiet similar to Roms behavior and then switches over to Rams personality sometimes, here I thought that I understood Kotomi from the time we spent, now that she has all of her memories back, I feel like there's so much more that I need to learn.

Kotomi looked up at me after while still nuzzling my arm, "...Hikan? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said and took my arm back, Kotomi tilted her head. "Let's see what there is to make."


	115. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

 **[Kotomi]**

 _I thought you wanted to hide that one?_

I did...but he seems fine with it…

 _I mean, I can see why; We're so cute!_

D-Don't try to do anything with Daddy!

 _I'm not! Sheesh!_

Can...can I stay out longer? Pretty please?

 _Hmm...alright. But I get a full day tomorrow!_

Okay, but please don't do anything with Daddy…

 _No promises~_

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

After making dinner for all of us, Kotomi started rubbing her eyes and yawned so I took her to her room and laid her on her bed. She instantly fell asleep when she hit her head on the pillow. Yagi retired to the living room and I showed him that the couch could turn into a sofa bed, I gave him some fresh sheets and went up to my room. I changed into a dark purple pair of Planeptune sweat pants that had the word Planeptune going down the right leg; Neptune got it for me as a gift a long time ago, they're pretty comfy. I took off my shirt and threw it to the side, landing on my hamper and took the snowflake necklace off and placed it on my stand.

I jumped into my bed and stared up at the ceiling before looking out my window, the stars were clear just like they were at the beach. These moments can only make me think of one person. I reached over and took the necklace again and stared at the snowflake, the moons light shined on it, making it sparkle, Blanc's words repeated in my head: _I told you! I told you this would have happen! If I didn't go out after hearing that bullet...you would be…_

 _Haven't you learned anything from the fight with Sanjiro?! You almost died after you fought him and…_

The words she spoke were full of pure despair, she was so scared of me dying from Sanjiro that she ended up crying. I feel terrible just letting that happen once, all of my friends…Blanc, Neptune, Noire, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Shizuki, Ozaki, Yagi, IF, Compa, Kotomi, and a bunch of others. They're the reason why I came back, they're the reason why I'm still here…

I took the entire necklace and closed my hand, I'll protect everyone. No matter what shows up… My eyes are getting heavy...I'll watch over you all…

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

In the safety of his overworld, the young golden haired hero watched Hikan fall asleep with the snowflake necklace in his hand. He smiled at the circle showing the young hero before turning away. "Hikan...a deadly war that you don't even know about is coming…" he said and opened his eyes, "It seems like I have my own job to do again."

The golden haired hero swiped the air, making the different circles pop up again. The Candidates were asleep; as was Neptune. Noire was finishing up some work on her computer, Blanc was writing on a piece of paper with a small glass of tea sitting beside her desk, Vert was spamming away on her controller with a headset on. The hero looked at each of the circles before closing his eyes again. "Yes...I must pass on the torch."

* * *

Hikan woke up early in the morning and jumped out of bed, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on a fresh set of clothes—A gray tank top with a black track jacket, a pair of jeans with red and black boots with his black fingerless gloves—and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs and saw Yagi still passed out on the sofa, giving him the idea that Kotomi was still asleep too. He wrote a note and laid it on the kitchen counter saying that he was going to run out to the Guild and catch up on some of the work.

He left his house and went to the Guild. Upon arriving, he was greeted by the receptionists with smiles all around. Hikan waved at them and went up to the Council Area. He saw IF reading papers by the Planeptune side of the council room. "You're here early."

IF looked over and saw Hikan walking over. "I'm usually up at this time. I would do patrols of the area but The Savior members have set up perimeters around Planeptune, there's no need for patrolling anymore really."

Hikan walked around her and sat down in his own chair. "It's funny. A couple years ago we were at war with them. Now they're helping us."

"Yeah, it's weird though. Some of the members I see around Planeptune were locked up in the Guild. Now they're running around free."

"As long as they don't cause trouble, then they can do what they want."

"I can assure that they won't." Another voice was heard, Hikan looked towards the exit and saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Saito!" Hikan yelled, Saito closed the door behind him and walked to the council table.

"Miss IF. Can you give Hikan and I some time alone? Please?" Saito asked IF, she looked at him before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah." she said, stood up, and walked towards the door. Saito looked back at Hikan and they stared at one another.

"..."

"..."

Neither one spoke, Saito walked around the table towards Hikan, the two of them never breaking eye contact.

"It's harder to do this then I thought." Hikan was the first to break the silence.

"You have questions, I'm sure." Saito said, he walked past Hikan and sat down in Shizuki's chair. "Ask whatever you want. I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"I'll start with the past." Hikan began with a deep breath, "I was going to be used as a weapon, wasn't I?"

"The others thought you were a weapon, I recognized your talents and wanted to help you use that power to help us in our cause. I watched over you as a father, many were upset with how you acted but I paid no mind to it."

"If I wasn't a weapon in your eyes, why was Akumu a thing?"

"Akumu was an extra that we implanted in your mind to keep your power undercheck. When you would lose control, the darkness would take over and calm you down. Little did I know that this darkness would be the death of me…"

"What made you change your view with the CPUs?"

"We always thought that it was wrong that the CPUs were higher beings compared to everyone else. So we thought to just take care of them, we didn't know that the CPUs were beloved by everyone in their nations and they took care of them like a mother and a child. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was doing the complete opposite." he explained, "We learned that the CPUs were needed to keep Gamindustri safe, so we defected from ASIC."

"Sanjiro's your brother. What type of power does he have?"

"It's not something I associated myself with much. Sanjiro...was special." he said, "He has a special type of blood that's different then mine. He has the power to learn a special type of voice, his blood gave him the opportunities to learn the knowledge of old. He could take that knowledge for his own to learn these special powers."

"Why are you against him?"

"My brother and I rarely seen eye-to-eye, it's not that we didn't like each other, we just had different beliefs. I wanted to learn the arcane arts and master them, unlike my brother, who wanted to follow our fathers footsteps as a mighty warrior, however, we both respected each other very much. Sanjiro was a man of honor, he didn't bother me while I read my books on them, and I didn't bother him while he trained outside. Occasionally I would ask him to help me in experiments and in return, I would be his opponent in combat practice."

"You both loved each other...so why?"

"Sanjiro ended the Civil War that was going on in our country, he became a legend. I was at his wedding before I decided to leave and come here to Gamindustri. I talked to him one last time, I asked him what he would do now that the war ended, by this time he was starting to get gray hairs, he said that he was going to retire and live peacefully with his wife in a house that he was building from scratch. He bought a manor in one of the big cities but he wanted to live out in the wilderness like we did when we were younger. I wasn't expecting him to join ASIC."

"He said he was hired."

"My brother was a mercenary for some time, maybe his old reputation spread to even here."

"What about the lizard man? The one that spoke and attacked us in the Planeptune invasion?"

"I believe that was Argen. He was the leader of a group of Thieves back home. Sanjiro ran into him a couple times in the past, as did I. I'm sure that ASIC hired him as well."

"So...if Akatsu is dead, is there a chance that the other members are still out there somewhere?"

Saito hesitated before answering, he remembers Shizuki telling him their plan on hiding the war from Hikan. "I'm not sure."

"Either way, I'm not going to let myself slip back to how I was before." Hikan told him and stood up, "I have somewhere I have to be. I'll talk to you later."

Saito smiled and stood up, he put his hand on Hikans shoulder. "You make me proud, son." he said and tightened his grip, "To think that you were that little boy that I found on these same streets."

Hikan returned his smile and patted his hand, then hugged him. Saito hugged him and patted his back, when they released Hikan waved bye to him and walked out the door. IF walked back in staring down the stairs. "You didn't tell him anything about the war, did you?"

"No, no. But I would advise keeping a close eye on him. Hikan's smart, even if Akatsu isn't coming back for another year. I expect ASIC to make spy runs every now and then. It would be best to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"Right, but we still need to come up with the idea of keeping the war secret from Hikan."

"We have plenty of time."

* * *

Hikan was flying through the skies in his CPU form. His face showed a serious expression while he flew through the skies, he would look at the ground occasionally to see if anyone would cause trouble or if monsters were running amok, but he didn't find anything of the sort.

He landed in one of the forested paths and reverted back, he looked down at the rock formation that was on the ground before grabbing the rocks and throwing them aside. He continued doing so until a stairwell was revealed: The caves underneath Gamindustri.

"I'm coming…" he said to himself and walked down the stairs, he sparked a flame in his palm as he continued down until the only light was the flame. He wandered through the corridors for a couple more seconds before stopping, he took a deep breath, "Caves! Let me find your master! I have questions that I need answered!" he shouted, his voice echoed through the long corridors, he waited for an earthquake to erupt, but nothing happened.

Hikan walked down the corridor farther for thirty more minutes, "Come on! Just let me speak with him!"

That did it, the caves shook violently as Hikan saddled up against the wall, the ceilings caved in and the walls crumbled around him. The ground under him gave way but he slid down the wall and rolled once he hit the ground. The rumbling stopped and Hikan looked up, he held his palm out and another flame ignited. In front of him was a dead end, but when he walked up to it and placed his hand on the wall, he felt the difference from all the others, he pushed on it and the wall moved back a bit and opened all the way. He was back in the circular room where the same sword was still resting on the rock.

He walked forward and looked down and observed the sword, it still looked the same as it did when he was here last time. It wasn't rusting, or growing old; it was still the exact same. Hikan took a deep breath and placed his hand on the swords hilt. The burning sensation filled his hand again as he took it off, his head started pounding like before and he sat on the ground, soon his vision became blurry and he laid down.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the white void. He turned around three times before calling out, "Hey! Where are you?" He shouted, looking for the golden haired man. He turned once more to see him staring at a circle with an image. Hikan walked over towards him and looked at whatever was on the circle, the sight surprised Hikan.

The image was of Blanc, Rom, and Ram, all of them were smiling while another man stood beside Blanc with his hand on Rom's shoulder. He had the same facial features as the Golden haired man, only his hair was black instead of gold and he had brown eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat with the Lowee insignia on the right sleeve and you could see a pistol on his side.

"What…?" Hikan called out, the image disappeared and the golden haired man looked back at him.

"So you did come." he said, his voice sounded a bit upset, upon closer inspection, Hikan noticed that the mans eyes were a little teary.

"What...was that picture?"

"It's nothing important." the man turned down quickly and turned his full body towards him, he put his arms around his back. "Why are you here?"

Hikan was about to ask about the picture again, it just added another question to his thoughts, but he bit his tongue before answering, "I came to know more about what we are. This hero blood thing."

"I see…" the man said and closed his eyes. "I'll tell you what I know."


	116. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

 **[Hikan]**

The man transported us into the sky. I looked down to see the ground, I could see Planeptune nearby. "Don't worry. Nobody can see us up here." the man said, he walked towards me and stood right in front of me. "First, I'll explain just what the meaning of the blood is." I nodded and watched him turn around, "From my understanding, the blood of the heroes is something that runs through only a certain amount of people; these people are chosen when they are first born."

So that would mean that when I was born from my parents, then my fate was already decided...that's why I survived for so long. "Why is it that simple?"

"I'm not sure, honestly, it seems to be how we're chosen." he said and looked back at me, "I didn't even know it myself. It took me years of living a normal life and going through school to realize that I was a hero."

"You went to a school? Just where are you from? And why are you in Gamindustri?"

"Technically, I'm not in Gamindustri anymore…but I know what you mean." he said, "I was born from a different dimension than Gamindustri, you know about that right? Different dimensions?"

"Kinda."

"There's thousands upon thousands. Heroes of the Light were born from almost all of them, each have battled against the Darkness and have either won or lost, then the new one would step up in his place and fight again." he said and looked down at the ground below. "As for me...I learned about my power when I was in this world...here, in Gamindustri."

"You were in Gamindustri?" I told hi, then recalled back to the picture he was staring at, the one with Blanc, Rom, and Ram. That was him?

"A different dimension of Gamindustri. But it looked exactly the same." he smiled and looked at me again. "I didn't even know about the Light or Darkness until after my demise, but I unlocked it while I was training my own power, without even realizing what it was. And now you took my place this time."

"You unlocked it? How?"

"I can't tell."

"What!?" I shouted and stepped towards him, "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Because even if I did, you wouldn't unlock it anyway." he said, I stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me. I came here to get answers, and I'm getting them."

He remained silent before stepping back from me. "It won't work."

"What are you talking about?" I growled, "Why won't you tell me?"

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"Just tell me dammit!" I snapped, the man stopped in his tracks before sighing.

"Fine...I guess I will." he said and grabbed the right side of him robe, he ripped it off and flew towards me with his foot kicked out, he was way faster then I could react. He nailed me right in the gut, the air was driven out of my lungs as I flew back.

"W-What the hell?!" I said and started coughing, the man had on a black short sleeved shirt with a white scarf that slowly turned blue as it went down, he had dark cargo pants on with two pistols on his sides. His right arm was covered in symbols that I didn't understand and on his back was the long sword in the circular room.

"If you can beat me, that is…" he said, he closed his eyes as his hair turned back to its black color. "Seeing as how you couldn't even handle that kick, then I'll start with my base form." he opened his eyes and they were back to being brown.

"Oh that's it…" I warned and got up to my feet. "I've had it with you!" I shouted as I summoned my sword in my hand, this guy was seriously pissing me off now.

He held his hand out as lightning shot onto his palm, a katana with a silver blade and light blue hilt formed in his hand, he took it and held it at his side. I gritted my teeth before dashing towards him.

We started exchanging quick heavy blows, He was able to block each with only one hand, while he had the other behind his back. I upped my speed and slammed my blade down, he blocked the hit and proceeded to push me back before slicing at me, I ducked under it and tried to stab him, but he moved out of the way and kicked my side before jumping up and spin kicking. I stumbled back a couple steps before tightening my grip on my blade. I dashed forward and sliced at him again, he dodged and sidestepped each of my slices before stopping my blade with his, I pushed against him and parried him and attempted to slice up, but he quickly backflipped and landed on his feet.

"Impressive...but it'll take more then that to beat me."

I gritted my teeth, "I'm just getting started." I growled and upped my speed even higher, I dashed towards him faster then before and sliced at his hand, he jumped back again but this time I dashed at him and kneed him in the gut, he landed on his feet and stumbled back, I ran up and continued to slice again, only for him to block each strike and push me back. He attempted a stab and I quickly sidestepped and hit his hand with the butt of my hilt. Knocking his sword to the ground, he took his other hand from behind his back and grabbed my hand, pushing the sword back. I threw a punch but he grabbed my fist, we stared at each others eyes before I headbutted him. He reeled back and dodged my next slash.

"Time to get more serious." he said and took his pistols from his holsters, I upped my speed as much as I could go and dashed around him, he fired both of his pistols again and again. I felt the bullets go by behind me, I summoned a small knife and flipped in the air, dodging more bullets and using the momentum from the flip to throw the knife towards him. He deflected the knife with one of his pistols before aiming at me again. He fired once and I swiped the bullet out of the air, then he fired rapidly.

I continued stepping forward while slicing each of the bullets out of the air one by one, eventually he started firing both pistols, but I continued deflected them until I heard his first pistol click, I dashed forward and thrusted my sword. He narrowly avoided it and aimed at me with his other pistol, I grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand up. He holstered his other pistol and pushed me back, before I could retaliate another bullet was heard and I felt a tightness on my left side, I placed my hand around the area and felt something sticky, along with a sharp pain. I held my hand up and saw blood on my fingers.

"How…?" I shook off the thought and glared at the man. He stepped back and furrowed his brow. "Fine...We'll take this a step further." I said and stood up, I gritted my teeth as I felt the fire burn in my veins. I tightened my grip on my sword again as fire erupted around me.

"I see…" I heard the man say, the fire died down and I stood in my CPU form. The man closed his eyes, "Then I will take a step further as well." he said, the air around us seemed to slowly move towards him as his hair started flowing. It started to grow longer in the back and the front started to slowly stand up. He opened his eyes and I saw a power symbol flash in his eyes and a bright light enveloped him. When it died down, he had blue hair and red power symbol eyes...just like me and…Blanc.

"You're also a CPU?"

"At a time, I was." he replied, he held his hand out and his sword flew past me into his palm. I took a deep breath as I walked towards him, I held my sword out towards him. "Interesting, you seem more calm in this form."

"That may be, but I'm still not holding back." My swords blade turned orange and I sliced a flame towards the man, he sliced it in half.

"Good. You'll need everything in order to beat me." he said, I dashed towards him and sliced down, he pushed his blade against mine.

"You'll learn who the Hero of Gamindustri really is." I warned and pushed him back, I quickly pushed my attack and sliced at him once again, this time more powerful and he blocked it but slid back, I held my hand out and shot a small fireball towards him. He moved out of the way from it and it exploded behind him.

He flew towards me and sliced at me with a good amount of speed, but I was faster, I moved and sidestepped each of his slices. He finished with an attempted stab but I sidestepped it easily and thrusted my sword out, stabbing his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and backed up a couple steps, he looked me in the eyes before I flew towards him again, I pulled my fist back and sent it flying towards his head, he moved it out of the way and punched as well, but I stopped his fist and held it in place.

Before he could pull his fist back, I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward and hit his chest with the butt of my sword. He coughed once before I somersault kicked back, I landed on my feet and dashed forward and sliced him again, I slid past him with my arm extended out, I turned back and looked at him, but he vanished from sight. I held my sword close as I looked around, I felt the invisible ground drop and I started to fall towards Gamindustri, my wings erupted on my back and I flew into the air.

I turned again and saw the man glowing a blue light as he flew in front of me. We both flew towards each other and slashed, locking our blades together and a shockwave erupted around us. We flew back and circled each other before clashing once again. We flew down to the ground while continued to exchange blows with each other, once our feet touched the ground we flew back from each other and stared.

Both of us had the same plan, I threw a fireball towards him while he shot lightning from his fingers, both attacks collided and resulted in an explosion, however, I quickly held my hand up and a plasma shield appeared in front of me. Bullets struck onto the shield at a high rate of fire. This wasn't from his pistols, seems to have a much more rate of fire...assault rifle?

I walked forward into the smoke and continued to block, eventually the firing stopped but I wasn't going to let my guard down. I took one more step forward and heard another shot, my shield broke and I stumbled back before having to move out of the way from another shot. I flew towards where the bullet came from and sliced down, the man held up a sniper and blocked my strike before ducking and rolling back from my next attack. The sniper disappeared from his hands and another sword returned in its place, there's only one thing I'm worried about and it's that long sword on his back.

"You are certainly powerful. But how much more can you last?" I questioned, the man only spun his sword around his body and pointed the tip at me.

"As much as I need too."

"We shall see."

I dashed towards him and thrusted, the man diverted my sword to the side and punched me across the jaw. I stepped back, blocked his hit and then kicked him back, then spun and thrusted out. He diverted my blade again and pushed it down, we grabbed each others hands and attempted to push each other back.

I dropped my sword and used my free hand to punch him in the gut, I kicked his sword out of his grip and pushed him to the ground. I got three punches in on his face before he kicked me back, I stumbled for a second before catching him again, he tried to tackle me to the ground but I caught my footing and stopped him, I kneed him two times before lifting his head up and punching him again. He flew off his feet and landed on the ground, rolling a couple times and stopping face first.

"You're not done yet." I said and walked over towards him. I summoned another sword and kicked him over on his back, he held his palm open and his sword flew into his hand as I swung down, he blocked the hit and shot lightning from his free hand, knocking me into the air. My wings formed on my back and I flew back down to the ground, I landed a couple feet away from him, his eyes were closed.

When he opened them again, I saw the lighting bolts in his eyes. He held his hand out to me and shot lightning, I held my blade up and blocked it but I was almost thrown back from the power of it. I flew out of the way as the lightning shot across from me then flew towards him and sliced, he stuck his sword up and blocked it easily, he shot his gaze up at me and flicked his wrist, causing my sword to shoot out from my hand, I flew back away before he could do anything else.

As I landed on my feet, he suddenly appeared in front of me. I threw a punch at him, but he moved out of the way and shot his knee into my stomach, I gritted my teeth while I grabbed his shoulders and headbutted him, then summoned another sword and stabbed down. He moved out of the way, but I stabbed his arm to the ground.

His face changed to a look of shock as he looked down at his arm, I summoned another sword and pointed the tip at his neck, he looked back at me. "So? What's your plan now?"

The man stared at me before smirking. "This." he answered and kicked at my foot, I stepped back and saw him pull my sword out of his arm and throw it towards me, I quickly sidestepped and grabbed it out of the air. I looked over towards him and saw a completely different sight, two blue dragons were swirling towards me. My wings erupted on my back again and flew into the air, flying over them and barreled down towards the man, I held my sword over my head and swiped down at him. He dodged my first attack and lunged forward, slicing again. I felt the heat in my veins grow hotter and hotter as I continued to attack, he kept dodging each of my attacks and then jumped back again.

I sliced one more time before throwing a fireball towards him, this one exploded on impact as it hit him and knocked him back. I flew towards him and punched him in the gut quickly before he could retaliate, then sliced at him again. He grabbed my wrist and stopped my attack. "I see…" he said and looked at me, a little bit of blood was coming out of his mouth, "You started to awaken...but you haven't fully completed it yet."

I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him around me, he slid back on his feet and stopped. "Tell me what I need to do then."

He beckoned me forward again, "Then finish me off…"

I took a deep breath and felt my blood burn from the heat, my sword quickly lit up in flames and I stepped closer. The man smiled again as he pulled his arms together, he shouted in defiance as lightning shot all around him, I held my hand up and another shield appeared in front of me, blocking the damage. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before opening them again, I ran forwards with my hand held out and bashed the man with the shield, he lost his footing fell down. I dropped my hand and stabbed down on him, my sword pierced through his stomach, he spat out blood and shouted.

"Now then, tell me what I need to know." I told him, he smiled again.

"Even in your CPU form...you're still cocky."

"Tell me, what I need to know."

"You fool…" he said lightning shot from him again, knocking me back. I slammed on the ground and rolled, I looked up at him and saw that his short golden hair had returned, and the wound on his stomach had disappeared. "You get one last shot before I blow you away."

"Why are you acting so high and mighty?"

"Cause I know I can back it up."

I gritted my teeth. "Cocky bastard!" I shouted and held my palm out, "Fine! I'll finish it!" A red energy field surrounded me as I started to charge all the heat in my body to my open palm, a small flame sparked and quickly turned black. "Eat this!" I shouted and threw it towards him.

"Is that really it?" he said and reached for his back, he took it out and the blade glowed blue. He held it with both hands as he watched the fireball approach him. "Fool!"

I was left awestruck as he slashed the fireball, completely severing it and making it disappear, the same attack that I used back on Celestia…just slashed to pieces. The sharp pain surrounded my entire body, I coughed up blood and fell on all fours, coughing up even more. I slowly looked up at the man and saw him put the sword back on his back. He walked over to me, "You did your last attack and still couldn't finish me."

The heat in my veins left as I returned back to my normal form. I spat out more blood, my body refused to get up. "D-Dammit…!"

"It's a shame, I figured you were the next hero...but it seems I was wrong."

"You…!"

"Hm?"

"The...CPUs...will hunt...you down…!" I snarled and looked up at him again, he stared down at me. "Even...her…"

"Her?"

"That picture...why...would Blanc...want to be...with a creep like you?"

I saw his eyebrow twitch, "That picture is meaningless."

"Is it…? Clearly it did something."

"How would you know…?" he said and grabbed my shirt, lifting me up towards his face; his eyes were filled with anger, "Don't think for a second that you know me."

"I don't care...what you think. Blanc would hate you."

"Shut up!" he shouted and threw me back down, "I've had enough of you...this test was a waste of time."

"Test?"

He held his hand palm out towards me, I got back to my feet. "Goodbye. Hikan Masato."

Time seemed to slow down, but it didn't matter. The large lightning blast shot out from his hand and struck me in the chest, I was blown back from the force and the pain going into my stomach was too much. I shouted in pain as the beam continued.

As it died down, I fell on my knees as blood gushed out from both my front and my back, I spat out more blood before collapsing. I heard the man's footsteps and eventually he came into my vision. He crouched down to my level, his lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything, I could see the puddle of blood surrounding me.

My hearing is gone...my vision...is...blacking out…

The...last...thing...I see...is...the man getting...up and walking...away….

…


	117. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

Is this...actually how I'll die? I didn't say a word to anyone that I was coming to the caves to get answers, no-one knows that I'm here. I can't feel my body anymore I just feel the blood, all I see is blackness.

I can't die yet...there's still so much I want to do...this can't be how I go out...I won't accept it…

I've held on after exploding...I've held on after being shot...this can't kill me.

I felt nothing but pain in my body, but my vision came back. I stood back in the white void, the man had his robes back on and he was staring out into the void. "...You…" I muttered, the man perked up and looked back at me.

"Still alive?" he asked and turned his full body towards me, I slowly raised my hand towards him.

"I...can't...die...yet…"

The man walked over to me and crouched down, he was looking down at my stomach, "It seems that I mistook my knowledge of you." he said and then looked at my face. "You should feel a warmth." Now that he mentions it, I do feel something warm around my stomach, I slowly leaned up and saw a rainbow light on my stomach. "That's the Goddesses Blessing. The CPUs bestowed it upon you to help in your time of need. Only someone they truly care about could have such a thing."

I stared at him for a couple more seconds, "Listen, Hikan. I fought you to try and help, believe me or not, but I did this to help you." he explained, "When I first unlocked my power, I was on the brink of death. Then I quickly turned the tide in my battle and won. I tried to do the same for you...but it looks to be different. As I knew it would be."

"So...what...do I...do?"

"I...don't know. You will have to find the answer yourself."

"That's...the opposite...of why...I'm here."

"I know." he said and held his hand out, I slowly reached for it and grabbed it. I felt like the pain never existed, it disappeared. "All I can help you with is set you down the right path."

"What do I need to do?" I asked him and stood back up, he stared at me for a couple seconds.

"You succeeded in starting your awakening. What did you do?"

"I...I don't know."

"Think back in the past, did anything suddenly give you a push?"

Back in the past...anything giving me a push…there might be one. "Back when Nishihara and I were training...My power was boosted after he beat me."

"You awakened your blood then?"

"I think so...I heard you. You told me to get back up."

He smiled, "There you go." he turned around and swiped his hand in the air, everyone's faces showed up in the circles, Makotos, Yagis, the CPUs, Everyone. "These same people gave you your motivation. They are the reason you awakened your power." he said and turned back to me, "Everytime you fight and you get knocked down, you get back up and learn from those mistakes."

"Yeah...you're right."

"Hikan, I've done all I could to help you. Now it's time for you to fulfill your part." he said, I stared at him for a couple seconds before nodding. "You must awaken your blood if you want to stop Akatsu."

"Stop Akatsu? He's dead already."

"Do you truly believe that?"

I was about to reply quickly, but something inside me stopped. I thought it was weird how everyone started acting like it was peaceful. Even if Makoto was powerful, there's no way he could've beaten Akatsu, someone who's supposed to be this Darkness that I'm supposed to beat. Why would they hide it from me?

"Hikan, this is the last time we may see each other." the man said, breaking me from the thoughts.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I will use my power to shift the caves. Too many people have been able to come down here."

"I see…" I said and something clicked in my mind, "Oh...there is one thing that I would like to ask."

"What might that be?"

"Well…" I beckoned him forward. "Can you do this for me?" I whispered and continued whispering in his ear.

* * *

He smiled and closed his eyes, "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I have a request as well." he said, "If there's one thing that I can ask for...it's to guard her…"

I didn't need to know who his her was. I already knew. "No problem."

"I must say though, that fight brought back some memories that I still keep with me...I wish that someday, I could return to my own dimension, just one last time."

"There's always a chance." I told him, he waved his arm in front of me and I felt my body slowly fade.

"Yes...a chance…"

* * *

I woke back up and I was almost blinded by the sun. I put my hand over my eyes and looked around, I was in the forest but the stairway had disappeared to the entrance of the caves. I stood up to my feet and stretched my arms and legs. I looked forward towards my exit. I went there to get answers, but I only came out with more questions...just what do I need to do?

These same people gave you your motivation. They are the reason you awakened your power.

I get it now, it's been obvious from the start. I started to walk out of the forest, the sun shined down on me and the wind made my hair flow back and forth. Back when I first started to fight, when I became a CPU, even afterwards when fighting in disguise. I always went by first thought and never tried to stop and think. That's how I ended up getting hurt a bunch of times in the past...even during that fight with the golden haired man.

If Akatsu is alive, then why is everyone hiding it from me? I could go and ask them about it...no, it would be best to continue pretending that I don't know. I can't go charging into battle again, I'd only end up killing myself. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye out for anyone who seems suspicious.

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw a bunch of messages, Neptune asking me to play games with her at the Basilicom, Shizuki asking me where I was at, Yagi saying that he left to go to Lastation for a bit, and two messages from Rom and Ram, both asking me if I could play with them.

I messaged Neptune, Rom, and Ram that I already made plans with Kotomi, I messaged Shizuki saying that I was busy with a quest that the Guild received. Then messaged Kotomi asking if she was up and she replied with just a yes.

I nodded to myself, transformed, and flew into the sky.

* * *

I went back home and heard Kotomi in the living room. I asked her if she wanted to watch me fish like she requested last night. She jumped up from the couch and nodded rapidly, we walked over to the Planeptune lake and sat alongside the edge. I held my hand out as my fishing pole appeared in my hand. Kotomi stared in awe looking at the pole.

She had on Makotos jacket and a red tank top that I lent her that was way too small for me. She was also wearing grey shorts and matching sneakers.

I casted the line out into the water, "Then we wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah, it's all about if the fish decide they want to bite or not. Some days are good, some days are bad, but it's random."

"Doesn't it get boring?"

"Usually people would think that, but they don't know the true meaning of fishing. It's a past time, something some people do for some peace and quiet. Others do it cause they find it fun."

"Why do you fish?"

"I do it because it gives me time to think, when I have friends with me I talk to them while I fish."

"That's it?"

"This time, it's different." I said and held the fishing rod in front of her, "Here, take it."

She grabbed the bottom of the rod with both hands, "What do I do?"

"Hold this part with one hand, and place your other hand on the reel. Right here." I took her small hand in mine and placed it on the reel handle, "You can hold it in different ways, but this is how I use it."

"Okay…"

"Keep an eye on the tip, when you feel a large tug on the rod, then you landed a fish. Just be sure to keep a good grip on it, or it'll go flying out of your hand."

"O-Okay."

"Alright? Just keep an eye on the tip."

"What do I do when I feel the tug?"

"Start reeling it in, if it gets too tough then I'll help you out."

"Alright." she said, I saw a faint blush go across her face, why was she embarrassed? I didn't say anything weird or anything like that, or does she feel bad cause she doesn't know how to fish?

"Hey, don't feel bad." I said and patted her shoulder, she glanced at me and shook her head.

"I'm not! It's just…" she looked away again, "I'm...glad to be here...with you."

"It's not a problem, if you want to hang out with me, just ask. I'll see if I can clear some time up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who tries to spend time with me." I told her and took a rock from beside me, "Everyone tries to spend time with me, but sometimes I'm too busy with work or I already promised someone that I'd spend time with them."

I held my arm out and threw the rock out from along the water, it skipped three times before splashing into the lake. "They all like you alot…" Kotomi said, I looked over at them.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met them." I said and looked at the rod, "Hey, you got something."

"Huh? Oh!" Kotomi started to reel the fish in, I kept an eye on the line, seeing if it would tense up or grow too loose, but it was fine the entire time. Kotomi reeled it up and I took the line, a small bass was wriggling around on the line, trying to get loose.

"Not bad." I complimented and took the fish, I took the hook out from its mouth and held it out to her, "You want to hold it?"

She smiled, "Sure." she said and held her hands out.

"Here, make sure to hold it tight. Or you'll end up dropping it."

"Alright." she agreed and I laid the fish in her hands, she tensed up from the touch, "It's slimy…"

"Well yeah, it's been in the water for a long time." I told her, "You should always remember your first catch though. It's something to remember."

"Yeah…" she said and smiled with another blush, she crouched down to the water and let the fish swim freely back into the water.

"Nice job." I said and rustled her hair a bit, she giggled.

One of the couples that walked by us started whispering to one another, but they said it loud enough for me to hear. "Isn't that Hikan?"

"Yeah, the Hero of Gamindustri."

"Who's that with him?"

"Dunno, maybe it's his daughter?"

I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought, I had a feeling people would look at us like that. "You want to do anything else?" I asked her, she looked back at me and smiled.

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I can get us something." I told her and made my fishing pole disappear. "Come on."

* * *

 **[Yagi]**

Uni and I were walking alongside one of the rivers to the east of Lastation. When I showed up at the Basilicom, Uni and Noire were out questing with each other leaving me alone with Seymour...and he made me work around the Basilicom...again.

When they came home though, Noire said that Uni and I could go out for a little while. But she gave me a pretty serious warning: No funny business. At least I know that she cares a lot for her younger sister.

"How have you been doing in Planeptune?" Uni asked me, I looked over at her.

"Not too bad, Kotomi keeps me company for a good bit."

"That's good." she said and frowned a bit, "It sucks, we haven't been able to hang out very much since Noire and I are always busy."

"It's fine. You and your sister have a nation to support after all."

"Yeah, but I wish we could hang out more." she said, I walked closer towards her and grabbed her hand.

"That's what we're doing now." I told her, we looked at each other for a couple seconds before quickly turning towards the water, she summoned one of her assault rifles while my spear appeared in my hand. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself!" Uni shouted, eventually someone came out of the water; equipped with a new garb and cape, was Argen.

"I'm surprised you knew I was here."

"I would know the tricks of someone I used to work with." I said and took a pistol from my side holster, "Why are you here, Argen?"

"I'm not here to fight, don't worry." he said and held his hands up. "I'm here to warn you on something."

"Warn us? What are you talking about?" Uni questioned, Argen smiled and turned.

"West. The severed Island. Five Days. Three o' clock. Be there." he said and dove back into the water.

"Hey!" I shouted and ran into the river, I dunked my head in and looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yagi!" Uni shouted my name and I took my head out.

"He's gone."

"Don't worry about him for now." she said, "We have to let everyone know."

"What if he was lying?"

"There's only one way to find out."

I nodded and stood up, "Yeah, let's go."


	118. Chapter 116

**Chapter** **116**

 **[Hikan]**

When Kotomi and I finished eating it was getting dark out. Kotomi skipped along the sidewalk as we were walking home, humming to herself. I walked slowly behind her with my hands in my pockets. Some of the people were whispering under their breath about the same thing; everyone keeps asking themselves if Kotomi was my daughter. Hearing all of it made a smile grow on my face, I don't mind if Kotomi thinks of me as her Father. The poor girl lost him a long time ago, and she seems to like me.

"Hikan?" Kotomi broke me out of my thoughts by running up and looking up at me. She tilted her head to the side, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just something I overheard." I told her and walked past her, she walked beside me and leaned into my vision.

"What did you overhear?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **[Yagi]**

When Uni and I got back to the Lastation Basilicom. I was completely out of energy, we used Shadow Travel to get back quicker. I can barely use it more then three times in a single day, taking another person with me isn't any easier.

Uni helped me inside and we ran into Seymour along the way, Uni told him that she needed to come with us in seeing Noire. He was against it at first, but followed along after hearing how urgent it was.

Now we were in Noire's room. I was sitting on the couch while the other three stood in front of me. "What's got you like this, Uni?" Noire asked.

"Yes, what's this emergency that you've been on about?" Seymour questioned as well.

"We ran into an enemy, Argen."

"Argen? The one who saved Sanjiro back in the factory?" Noire made sure, Uni nodded.

"Yeah, he came to us with a warning."

"A warning? What did he say?"

"He said to be at the severed island on the west side of Planeptune in five days at three o' clock."

Seymour crossed his arms, "This worries me, why would an enemy tell us to go there? It's obviously a trap."

"I have to agree with you. But it's not like what happened before with the Candidates, he didn't say who to bring. It sounds more like a challenge." Noire agreed

"I'm not sure about it being a trap or a challenge." I stated, everyone looked back at me, "Argen isn't someone who would give information like that without some sort of plan."

"Yes, exactly. That's why it's a trap." Seymour barked.

"Maybe it is, but it might not be. There's only one way to know for sure."

"Still, if what he said about it being five days is true. Then we have plenty of time to prepare." Noire said, "I'll let the other CPUs and Generals know, then we can discuss it."

"Right. But how will we keep it a secret from Hikan?"

"We won't need too." Seymour said, "As long as he doesn't know that Akatsu is alive, then he'll just see it as cleaning up criminals. Similar to The Saviors."

"That will have to be the plan." Noire said and placed her hands on her hips. "Nice work you two."

Uni smiled and blushed at the same time, "N-No problem, Noire."

"Thank you." I said and tried to stand up, I almost fell back down because of how light headed I felt. Uni caught me before I fell back down. "I need to get back home."

"I'll come with you." Uni reassured, I nodded and used her shoulder for leverage. Seymour gave a slight scoff and walked out of the room. Noire stared at me with a menacing gaze before smiling at me, and I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or a warning.

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

After Kotomi and I got home, we sat down at the kitchen table to discuss what exactly it was I overheard. "You've been waiting patiently so I'll tell you." Kotomi stared at me, waiting to hear what I had to say. "First, I have a question for you."

"A question?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Yes, a question." I restated, "What am I to you?"

Her face blushed red as she stared at me, "W-W-W-What?" she asked, her hands were shaking on the table.

"I need you to answer this question."

"Ah...ah…" she bit her bottom lip before looking at the table, she put her hands on her lap and grabbed a handful of her pants leg. "Well…"

"I won't be mad, or disappointed, or upset with what you say. All I need is an answer."

"O-Okay…" she said and took a deep breath before looking at me again, "You're like my Daddy!" she said and looked away again.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Your dad, huh?" I said to myself and placed my hand on her head, rustling her hair, she looked back at me again. "I just wanted to be sure, rumors are going around that I'm your father. Everyone's trying to figure out who's the mother."

"Hikan…"

"I don't mind if you call me dad or my own name. I will care for you as any other father would, or at least, I'll try too."

Kotomi's face lit up as she smiled at me, she lunged out from her seat and hugged me tightly. "Hikan...no...Daddy!"

I wrapped one arm around her body and patted her head with my other, "Yeah...I can get used to that." I replied, if she really thinks of me as her father, then I'll do my best watch over her like any other father would.

We heard the door open, "I'm home…" Yagi groaned, Kotomi and I walked around the corner and saw Uni helping Yagi inside. I ran over to them and held my hand out.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just used Shadow Travel a bit too much…" he said and smiled.

"Thanks for your help, Uni." I told her, she nodded before averting her gaze,

"Yeah, no problem…"

We took Yagi and sat him on the couch, Uni waved bye to us and walked out the door. I sat down in the chair next to the couch. "You going to bed early?"

"Definitely...but you should know something."

"Hm?"

"There's a council meeting tomorrow, we got trouble." he said before lying back and shutting his eyes.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." I said and stood up from the chair. "I need to get some sleep then." I started walking towards the doorway out.

Kotomi looked up at me with a worried expression. "Daddy…"

"Don't worry, Kotomi. I'll be alright." I said and rustled her hair before walking out of the living room.

* * *

I went to sleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I got up and took a quick shower and put on my lucky red track jacket and black shirt. I put on some jeans and my black boots before running down the stairs, only someone was waiting for me.

"Howdy!" Kotomi said and waved at me.

Judging by her tone and how she acted, it's her other personality. "Morning, Kotomi." I said and walked past her, she put her arms behind her back and walked behind me.

"Running to the Guild?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, the meeting will be starting soon."

"I want to come with!"

I looked back at her, "No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's something that the others called for, that means that whatever this problem is, it's bad."

"Why can't I go…?" she pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

"I just told you." I said and opened the door, Kotomi grabbed my arm. I looked back at her.

"Don't you remember what I did to Viper? You seen what I can do from the past!"

"Yes, I did. But you don't have to-"

"I'm going!" she said and ran past me.

"Kotomi! Ugh…" I ran out to catch up with her.

* * *

I chased her down all the way into the Guild before finally catching up with her. She ended up running into IF though...that's how I caught her.

"Sorry, IF…" I apologized and scratched the back of my head. IF crossed her arms and sighed.

"Geez, I can never get used to how well mannered you are now." she said, I took Kotomi's arm and pushed her head to bow too.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, too." she also apologized.

"Alright! I forgive the both of you." she put her hands on her hips, "Now, let's go. The others are already here."

"Alright." I followed behind before stopping. Kotomi ran into my back. "Stay here."

"Huh?"

I looked back at her with one of my glares, she actually stepped back too and gave me a terrified expression. "I said, stay here."

"O-Okay…"

I looked forward and walked towards the stairs. I opened the doors to the council room and saw everyone sitting in their chairs. "It's about time." Seymour said with his arms crossed.

"Can it, Seymour." I warned and walked towards my seat. I sat down and felt a hand touch my arm. I glanced over at Shizuki, who sat with a worried expression. "Anyway, what's the reason this meeting was called?"

"It was by Lady Black Heart's request." Seymour said, we all looked over at him.

"For a CPU to call a council meeting...what could this be?" Nagana asked and put his hands up to his chin. "I'm quite interested."

"What did she want?" Ozaki asked in part.

"Yesterday, Yagi and Lady Uni ran into one of the ASIC members. The one named Argen."

"What?!"

"Argen!?"

I put my hands together and leaned forward, looking at Seymour. "What happened to them? What did he do?" IF asked.

"According to Yagi, he delivered a message; a warning rather. On the severed island west of here, in five days, at three o' clock. We need to be there."

"What could this mean…?" Shizuki asked herself and put her hand on her chin.

"The warning might consider taking Planeptune again." Ozaki suggested, Nagana shook his head.

"No, ASIC wouldn't try it again. Especially since they don't have the forces to do it."

"Lady Black Heart and I ruled it out as a trap for anyone who decided to go. But we have plenty of time to prepare for it."

That's when it hit my mind, this is the moment that I needed. "It's already decided." I announced, I opened my eyes and slammed my hands on the table while standing up. "We just need to get a team to go there. Right?"

"Well, yes but..."

"Then I'll be one to go. I have five days to come up with a plan."

Nagana smiled again, "There he goes again…" he said, "I'll help you out."

I looked over at him, "You're actually going to help me? You?"

"I don't have a choice this time. Your mind can't come up with a good strategy like I can."

I smiled at him, "Sounds like a challenge."

"Alright, alright. Enough with your bickering." Seymour shouted.

"I'll come with you too." Shizuki said with a reassuring smile.

"Me three." IF said and smiled at me.

"I would like to come along, but I have my own problems in Lowee." Ozaki said, I looked over and nodded. "Sorry."

"You're fine."

"We should meet back here later to discuss what we should do." Nagana said, I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do it." I swiped my arm in front of me. "Meeting adjourned!"

Shizuki, IF, and I walked down the stairs towards the lobby. Kotomi saw us from the corner and hopped out of her seat. Running towards us. "Hey!"

Shizuki smiled and waved at her. I walked over to her and punched the top of her head. "Hikan!" Shizuki yelled at me.

"Relax. This is the least she gets." I said and pulled my arm back, Kotomi held her head and looked up at me.

"Ow...That hurt, Daddy…" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"What?!"

"D-Daddy?"

I felt a tug on the jacket collar before it became a force. I was pulled back and was forcibly turned around, IF had handfuls of my jacket and was looking at me, clearly pissed off. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"We were talking last night and-"

"He...he forced me too…" Kotomi muttered, I looked over at her. "He was forcing me...to call him that from now on…"

"Wha-"

"Oh really?" IF glared daggers at me.

"Come on! Kotomi, stop!" I shouted towards her, "This is about what I said right? I'm sorry, okay!"

"Really…?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!" I said, Kotomi's tears disappeared and she smiled again.

"Yay!"

IF let go of my jacket and crossed her arms. I stared at Kotomi while she talked to Shizuki. This version of Kotomi is smart...way too smart, she can quickly come up with an excuse too or even a misunderstanding that quickly.

"Hey, enough about this. We need to get to get to the island." IF said, I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, we should go." I said and looked at Shizuki, "Hey. We're heading out."

"'Kay!" Shizuki agreed and looked at Kotomi, "We'll be back here soon."

"I want to go!" Kotomi looked at me, "Can I go, Daddy?"

Again Shizuki and IF looked confused. I sighed and rustled her hair again. "Fine...you would just come along with us anyway." I said, her cheeks blushed as she smirked.

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

And now we were walking towards the island. We took both IFs and Shizuki's bike and were now walking towards the cliffs. Daddy was going to have to take everyone and fly them over one-by-one. He was walking in front of the group while everyone else talked with me.

"Hey, Kotomi." Shizuki whispered in my ear, I looked over at her.

"Hm?"

"Is it alright if you call him that?" IF whispered in my other ear.

"Oh, yeah. It's completely fine. Nothing's changed."

"Are you sure? What if something else happens?" Shizuki whispered, I shook my head.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright."

"We're here." Daddy announced, in front of us were the cliffs and on the other side was this island where we were supposed to go. Daddy closed his eyes as flames erupted around him. He came out in his usual CPU form and his wings formed on his back. He turned back to us. "Alright. Who's first?"

Shizuki stepped up first and took Hikans hand. He took both of her hands in his and they both flew into the air and quickly flew across. I crept towards the edge and looked over the cliff, I shuddered and quickly stepped back...it's a pretty big drop…

"You alright?" IF asked me, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." I reassured, Daddy came flying back over.

"Who's next?"

I looked at IF, "you go ahead."

"Alright." she went up to Hikan and took his hands, "Don't try anything or I'll kill you."

He gave a shocked look. "O-Of course." and then they flew over, I slapped my cheeks once, you got this Kotomi, you've handled worse! These heights aren't going to beat you!

I looked across the cliffs and saw Daddy fly towards me, he landed in front of me and held his hand out. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I took his hand and he lifted me into the air. I grabbed onto him and held him tight as we flew across the water, it's alright Kotomi...Daddy's here with you...I'm fine...

"Alright. We're here." I opened my eyes and already saw the ground, I placed my feet down and gave a quick sigh of relief. We looked ahead and saw another cliff with a passage to the side. Daddy reverted back to his regular form and walked next to me. "Come on, we should check the north side first."

"Right." IF and Shizuki agreed, then we all started to walk up. We had to jump up some small ledges but it wasn't much. Then there was the big ledge, Daddy motioned us to get back as he went up against the wall, he turned back to us and clasped his hands together and crouched down.

"Alright, let's go!" he said, Shizuki nodded immediately and ran towards him, she jumped onto his hands and he threw her up. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up before turning around back to us. IF went and jumped and then he motioned me.

I ran towards him and jumped onto his hands, he shot me up to the ledge and IF and Shizuki grabbed my hands, pulling me up. Daddy stepped back a couple steps before running towards the wall, he ran up the wall and held his hands out, IF and Shizuki grabbed him and pulled him up. I walked up the hill that we were on and was stunned by what I saw.

"What's wrong?" Daddy asked me, he walked beside me and gasped. There were buildings everywhere, people were walking around and were training with each other, you would mistake it easily as a Savior camp. But the flags were different.

"What is all this?" IF asked, I took another step forward.

"A huge ASIC camp…" I muttered.


	119. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

Tons and tons of tents and camps, ranging all the way back to the cliffs on the north side...all of us were staring in awe. "I never knew something like this was over here…" Shizuki muttered.

"There...was barely any reason to go over here." IF clarified.

"They knew this, making it a perfect spot…" Daddy said his part then took his phone out and started taking pictures of it. "Let's get this back to the Guild. Then we can start making our plan."

"Right."

As the others started to walk back, I just stared at the camp...I...I remember this camp. I...I was there…

"Kotomi?" Daddy called my name, I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He quickly knew that I was shaking...I was kidnapped at this point...from my own home...they...they trained me to fight...I was abused every day…

"D-Daddy…" I muttered and fell on my knees.

"Hey. It's alright." He reassured, I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his leg and pulled myself close.

"P-Please...get me out of here…"

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

Kotomi was shaking profusely, I'm not sure what caused it but she's scared of something. I crouched down and picked up her, she wrapped her arms around me and refused to let go. I carried her princess style towards Shizuki and IF.

"Come on, let's go." I told them and jumped off the ledge.

We went back to Planeptune, I told Shizuki and IF to go ahead to the guild without me and I would catch up soon. I took Kotomi back home real quick to try and calm her down, what was worrying me is this is her fighting personality; the more crazy side of her and she was scared of something besides heights. When I walked through the door, Yagi was still asleep on the couch. Almost a full day has passed and he's still asleep.

I went to the kitchen and put Kotomi down on one of the chairs. She was still shaking with a frightened look in her eyes. I crouched down in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Kotomi. Calm down, we're away from the base."

She looked into my eyes before tears started to form in the corners, she leaped out of her chair and clung onto me. I put my arms around her and held her close as she cried into my shoulder. Just what was so scary to her about that base?

After she calmed down a bit, she sat back down in the chair. "Kotomi, tell me what happened. Why were you so scared?"

Kotomi bit her lip, "Just some bad memories is all."

"Bad memories?"

"Yeah...that's all."

I wanted to know more, but I didn't want to upset her again. I shouldn't try to pry more into the subject. "Alright." I said and stood up, "I'm heading back to the Guild. Why don't you stay here for a bit?"

She looked up at me, I was expecting to at least get a no or some type of argument. But all she did was nod and say, "Okay."

"A-Alright." I replied and walked towards the door, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

What happened to her in the past? Could it be involving her actual father? Maybe...I'll think more on this later. For now, I have to focus on this base. A base that big...the three of us won't be able to destroy it…

I took my phone out and scrolled down to Nepgears contact and held my phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Hikan?"

"Hey, Nepgear. Are you and Neptune busy?"

"We're on our way back to Planeptune. Why?"

"When you get back to the here you and Neptune should get to the Guild. It's only right for you all to know as well."

"O-Okay. But why? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you about when you're at the Guild. See you soon." I said and hung up, I put my phone back in my pocket and started running.

I didn't stop running until I was back at the Guild. A waited in the lobby for a couple minutes and I heard the door open. "Heeeey!" I can never forget that upbeat voice. I turned and saw Neptune waving at me from the door, I waved at her and she bolted towards me before wrapping her arms around me. "It's been too long!"

"Too long? It's only been a day."

"It felt like longer!"

Nepgear then came through the door. "It's good to see you, Hikan." she greeted.

"Yeah, likewise." Neptune let go of me and I motioned for the two of them to follow me. "Come on. There's a bunch to do."

The three of us went towards the stairs, "Why? What's going on?" Nepgear asked.

"Noire contacted you about the council meeting that we had at her request, right?"

"Yeah, we heard about it. Why?" Neptune asked.

"Well, it was about what Yagi and Uni saw." I explained, "Seems our old buddies ASIC aren't done yet."

"Huh?" Nepgear stated confused.

"Yeah, they met Argen and they gave them a warning. The severed island to the west...well. You'll see." I opened the door to the council room. Nagana, Shizuki, IF, and Saito were there.

"There they are." Nagana pointed out, "It's about time. Let's see these pictures."

"Right." I replied, took my phone out of my pocket and threw it towards him. He grabbed it out of the air and attached it to a cord that connected to his laptop. He pressed a button and the picture of the ASIC base flashed on the screen behind my chair.

"W-What is that?" Nepgear asked.

"That, is an ASIC base to the west." I told them before looking towards Nagana.

He was staring at the images before nodding. "I see...it goes all the way to the north…"

"Yeah." I walked towards the screen and pointed at each of the tents. "Most of these had people coming in and out. You can see them training here."

"It's a unique find." Saito complimented and looked at the picture more closely. "I can't say from these pictures...but the style their using seems certainly familiar. But it could be a coincidence."

"You're wondering if Sanjiro's training them?" Nagana asked, Saito clenched his hands and nodded.

"Once we saw this base. I knew we were going to need some help." I announced, "The rest of the CPUs are busy? Right?"

"Yeah. Lady Vert is busy with her work since I'm here helping you all."

"Noire's usually busy." Neptune said with her hands behind her head. "All we have to do is go to this base and beat em' all up. Right? What are we waiting for? We got all the power we need here."

"Maybe, but a base this big is going to need a plan." Shizuki reminded, she crossed her arms and looked at the screen. "Argen said that we had five days...so we have four days to make a plan."

"Right." I agreed and crossed my arms. "Alright, for starters, how about this? IF, Shizuki, Nepgear, and Neptune, you'll be the main strike team." I looked over at Saito and Nagana, "We'll attack from the other side." I told them and pointed at the picture. "If they charge through here, then ASIC will go after them first. We sneak around the other side here and start attacked from behind, they'll be sandwiched."

"Interesting…" Nagana said and chuckled, "Looks like I mistook my knowledge about you."

Of course, that was only a tactic I used when playing a game one day. But he doesn't need to know about that. "That's only the start, we still have four days to improve the plan."

Saito smiled and bowed, "Leave that to us." he said and Nagana looked over at him and sighed.

"Even now you never let me have a break." he muttered and looked at me. "We can do the intel and planning. Just make sure you don't die when we go."

"Thanks you two." I said and looked back at the others. "I don't think it's a bad plan. Do you?"

Shizuki shook her head, "It's more surprising."

"Yeah. Usually you would want to take the front lines." IF agreed with her, I scratched the back of my head.

"I trust you all would be able to handle the main fight." I said, Neptune flashed me a smile and a thumbs up.

"You came to the right set of girls!"

"See? No problem." I told them, I looked back at Nagana and Saito, both of them were already conversing with each other and pointing at the map. "Wow…"

"I'm sure we can leave it to them." Shizuki told me, I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and looked back at everyone. "We'll come back the day before to see what they came up with. For now, keep an eye out for ASIC anywhere. Somehow, I don't think this is the only base."

"Right."

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

 _Hey...it's okay._

Okay? I can't shake the images out of my head! The abuse I had! The harsh training fights!

 _But we're fine now...Daddy's with us._

Yeah, he's with us but it was traumatizing!

 _It's okay...It's alright. They won't hurt us anymore._

Y-Yeah...that's right.

 _See? It's alright now._

Yeah...yeah! Hey, I'm going to stay out for a bit longer. Alright?

 _Okay._

I opened my eyes and walked out of my room, when I walked around the corner Daddy just came through the door.

"Hey!" I called out and ran up to him.

"Kotomi? You feeling better?"

"Mhm! Definitely!" I told him and grabbed his arm, "Hey, let's go someplace!"

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Exactly what I meant!"

"Y-You're not making this easier."

I puffed out my cheeks, "What? You don't want to be with your daughter?"

"I-It's not that." he said and scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Perfect!" I tugged on his hand and opened the door. "Let's go now!"

"Ouch, don't pull my hand! I'm coming!"

* * *

We were walking around the outskirts of the mountain. On the other side was the Gamindustri Graveyard. Daddy and I walked side-by-side as we looked around the area.

"Hang on, can we take a break? We've been walking forever…"

"Yeah, sure. We walked all the way here." He said, I fell on my back and let out a satisfied breath. He sat down next to me. "Hey, Kotomi? Can you tell me why you got so afraid of the base?"

And there goes the comforting feeling. "I...I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright." he said and leaned back on the grass. "Ah...the sun's in the right position…"

"Yeah...so warm…" I muttered and rolled over on my side. "You did this alot, right?"

"Yeah...although, it was usually me flying around. But walking isn't bad either."

"Mhm…" I said and stared at him. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You...really don't mind if I call you that?"

"Why would I? I consider you my daughter."

"That's a weird thing considering what you did at the beach."

"...Why'd you have to bring that up?"

I giggled and crawled closer to him, "It's fine…" I whispered in his ear. "You can do whatever you want to me…"

 _Stop!_

"...Kotomi…" he looked over at me, "Stop teasing me."

I smiled at him, "But I like teasing you."

"Look, what we did will only be a one time thing. And it will stay in the past."

I frowned, "Aww...fine…" I crossed my arms and turned away.

I heard him chuckle and suddenly his arm came around me, pulling me towards him. "Sorry to disappoint you."

I smiled and closed my eyes, I haven't felt like this in so long...being in the arms of Daddy...I haven't felt like this since I was little. He was about to take his arm back, but I grabbed it to stop him. "Wait. Can you hold me a bit longer…?"

"Sure."

He rolled over and wrapped his arm around me again, the feeling of warmth came back with it. It feels just like back then...laying down with Daddy like this…

My eyes were growing heavy, it's fine if I fall asleep...right? He'll watch over me…

"I love you, Daddy…" I muttered.

"I love you too, Kotomi."


	120. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

 **[Hikan]**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed the darkness around me, I tried to get up but I felt a weight on my left arm stopping me. I looked down and saw Kotomi with both of her arms wrapped around mine. Both of us must have fallen asleep.

"Sheesh...Didn't think this would happen…" I said to myself and pulled Kotomi up, I turned around and picked her up on my back. I don't want to freak her out if she wakes up so I'll just walk back for now. I turned towards the direction of Planeptune and started my long voyage back…

If I'm supposed to be the Hero of Light that beats the Darkness, then why is it so challenging to fully awaken this blood? And why is it so painful? Maybe it's a process of continuation, everytime I use it I slowly get used to it over time. I really hope so, if Akatsu really is alive then I need to have this power under control, it'll be my only shot of doing something to him.

Just thinking about him made me angry, he was the one who left Noire in the dust and went to do his own thing for years...The Saviors easily took her nation because she was alone to fight them...he caused her so much pain. Not just her either, but Shizuki and all the others too.

I fought him when I was younger and he kicked my ass, years later I tried to fight him again...but he still was able to beat me without breaking a sweat...he's still out there somewhere...I will find you...and I will kill you.

"Mmgh…" Kotomi groaned as she snuggled up more against my back, I looked back at her and smiled.

"I'll protect all of you." I reassured and looked forward again, then I looked down at my wrists, I need to awaken this blood.

* * *

After a long walk, I opened the door to my house and walked in, Yagi was still asleep on the couch. I stared at him for a couple seconds, how long is he going to stay asleep? I walked down the hall and opened the door to Kotomi's room, I walked in and laid her down on the bed.

I rustled her hair a bit and stood back up before turning back towards the door, she grabbed my hand before I had a chance to leave, I turned back to her and took her wrist and pulled her hand off mine. I closed it and put her hand back next to her, I saw another smile grow across her face as I turned back and walked for the door.

I went out to my own room, sat down on my bed and gave a large yawn. Even with this, I know I won't be able to sleep instantly, I had to fall asleep in the wilderness…

I sudden light and ring resounded in my room; my phone went off on the dresser. I picked it up and flipped it open, it was Ozaki:

 **Hikan, sorry for messaging so late but I need some help, if you're available. Come to Lowee tomorrow and I'll fill you in.**

I stared at my phone for a couple seconds, I got three days after tonight left before the assault so it shouldn't be a problem, who knows maybe I'll get lucky and the answers will be waiting for me there.

I put my phone back on my dresser and laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling… Yeah, it's as I thought, I'm not sleeping anytime soon. Maybe somebody's up...I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my list of apps before selecting a special one. Before the whole ASIC tragedy, Vert and Neptune were able to convince everyone to get this game and it has an app attached to it, it scans your friend list and gives each other the online status of who's been on their phone and on the game. It's hard to explain since I don't know too much about games, I just play them but Vert and Neptune worked their butts off to get this in production. The ones who were on recently are Shizuki...Ozaki...Noire...Nepgear...and...Rom and Ram!? Why would they be awake at this time?

I put them both in a group chat and messaged them:

 **Hikan: What are you two still doing up?**

Almost immediately, I got a message back.

 **Ram: We're bored! Come play with us!**

 **Rom: Yeah...play with us!**

 **Hikan: I can't right now, but I'll be there tomorrow. Get some sleep, I promise to play with you two after getting some work done there. Alright?**

 **Ram: Alright! Sweet! :D**

 **Rom: Yay!**

And now they're offline, I scrolled to Shizuki's contact and set her a message as well:

 **Hikan: Still awake huh?**

It took a little bit, but I got my reply:

 **Shizuki: Yeah, I can't sleep.**

 **Hikan: Neither can I. Kotomi and I took a walk and we ended up falling asleep out in the wilderness.**

 **Shizuki: That sounds so like you. Always sleeping when you get the chance.**

 **Hikan: I tried not too! Sometimes it was out of my control.**

 **Shizuki: Yeah right!**

 **Hikan: Hey, if you're not doing anything. Want to meet up?**

 **Shizuki: Yeah...I'd like that. Where at?**

 **Hikan: Let's head to the hill overlooking Planeptune like before. I'll see you there?**

 **Shizuki: Yeah! Definitely!**

I nodded and leaned up, I'll spend some time with her and then maybe I'll be able to get some sleep. I stretched before getting up and heading towards the door.

* * *

I landed on the hill and reverted back to my normal form, I looked towards the city and saw all the lights. It looked amazing, the wind blew to the side, making my hair flow after it. Despite being under attack a couple weeks ago, Planeptune quickly fixed itself back up.

After the assault...I need to find the answer that I've been searching for. Just what is it?

"Hikan?" I heard Shizuki's voice behind me, I turned back and saw her standing next to her bike. She was back in her old Purple Yukata, her long ponytail was flowing behind her. She walked towards me as I smiled at her.

"Back to basics huh?"

"I like these clothes...afterall." she said and placed her hands on my chest and looked up at me, "It's what you saw me in back then."

"Well...not exactly." I said and scratched my cheek, "I saw you in nothing when you popped out of the lake."

"Ah…" her face blushed red, "Oh yeah, that's right…"

"Yeah, and the first thing you did." I told her and took her hand and pointed it at my chest. "You shot a sword through me."

"It was in the heat of the moment, I thought a pervert was watching me." she said and giggled, "Although, there was one."

"Hey!"

"But you're my pervert."

"I don't think that's a compliment." I said, Shizuki tapped my nose and walked around me.

"You know what I mean." she said and looked out at the city. "It's beautiful."

I walked and stood next to her. "Yeah, I was looking at it before you arrived."

"I saw. The look you had was serious, you weren't just looking at the city, you were thinking something. What is it?"

"Just thinking about the Assault we're doing is all." I told her and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"You too?" she asked, I looked down at her again, "I was thinking about it too. But I think we'll be okay. All of us fought with each other before."

"Yeah. I know you'll all be okay." I said, there's just...one thing that I want to ask her about. Something that I still don't know. "Shizuki, I want you to be honest with me."

"Huh?" she looked at me confused, "About what?"

I sat down in the grass and took her hand, she sat down next to me. I looked at her with a serious expression, "You never told me about your brother, Akatsu. What happened between you two to make you hate him this much."

Her expression quickly changed to a serious look. "It's...it happened a long time ago."

"Shizuki, please." I took both her hands, "Just tell me."

She bit her bottom lip, "Fine." she looked out towards the city again. "When I was younger, I saw our parents die. So he had to take care of me. He was able to get a job and buy a house for us. I was too scared to do anything so he protected me from everything. He didn't dare let anyone near me when we were out." she explained, she took her hands and placed them on her legs. "He was able to join Lastations army when the Console War was going on. Soon after we ended up getting the Curse power and then he just disappeared…"

"That's when you mustered up the courage and left, joining The Saviors. Right?"

"Yeah, I blamed Noire for taking him away from me and that she sent him to kill you...but I was wrong. He was doing it for his own sake, he was going to kill you if I didn't step in." She said and grabbed handfuls of her Yukata. "I couldn't accept it, you were the one who gave me the courage to continue living...I wanted to stay with you forever."

I looked at her neck and saw the markings slowly extend up her neck. "Hey, calm down." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to me, her face was full of anger and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"He's not my brother anymore. He's a murderer and a liar!" she shouted, "He told me he would come back!" She lunged towards me and grabbed my jacket, "Why did he want to kill you? What did you do wrong?"

"It's alright, Shizuki. Just calm down now. It's alright." I told her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't understand...I just don't…"

Shizuki couldn't hold the tears back anymore, I felt my shirt quickly soak up the tears. I do recall something that Akatsu said...back when the CPU saved us from him, something like he corrupted you too much. Does...he mean me? I clenched my fists behind Shizuki, if he blames me because everyone's against him, then he's got another thing coming.

"H-Hikan…" Shizuki said through her tears, she looked up at me. "Promise me you'll be careful…"

"I always am, but if it makes you feel better." I said and rustled her hair, "I promise that I'll be careful."

Her smile returned as she sunk her head on my chest, tightening her grip on me. "Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I stay at your place?"

"Yeah, not a problem." She smiled at me and lunged up to my face, locking our lips together.

* * *

And now here we were, lying in my bed. She changed into her pajamas and was laying right next to me. At the time, I completely forgot that I have a one person bed...so we're _right_ next to each other. I closed my eyes, maybe the assault will be what I need to awaken my blood. Something's bound to during it so I should keep my eyes out for anything. Then again, I should focus on what I should do afterwards. If they're able to keep a base that large in Gamindustri, then they should be nearby. Sanjiro did say that he was from a different region, but couldn't it be a different dimension? Maybe for him, but there might be another island farther out in Gamindustri, I don't think any of us have ever tried going farther out and seeing what's out there, that might be where they- Wha!?

I was driven out of my thoughts after I felt something rubbing against me below the belt. I opened my eyes and glanced over at Shizuki, she was staring at me with a blush and a smile on her face. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you."

"I-I wasn't sleeping, just thinking about something was all."

"I know you were...you get this look on your face, eyes opened or closed." she said, she pushed herself up and her tank top strap slid off her shoulder, showing a little bit of her breasts. "I know I shouldn't do this...but I can't stop thinking about you. Especially when you're this close."

"S-Shizuki?" I muttered her name, she crawled up and sat on my pelvis.

"Hikan...let's have some fun tonight, okay?"


	121. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

The sun peeked through the window blinds and lit up my dark vision, I opened my eyes and held my hand up to block the sun rays that came through. I gave a small yawn and tried to get up, but wasn't able to right away. Lying on top of me was Shizuki, both of us were shirtless and had all of our clothes on the floor.

I tapped her nose once and her eyes fluttered open, she got up and stretched before giving her own yawn. "Looks like we got some sleep." I told her and smiled.

She rubbed her eye before smiling at me too, "Yeah. Seems that way." she said and laid back on me, our noses only inches apart. "I have to say...you always have some reserve stamina…"

"Well...it comes in handy sometimes…"

"Heeeey!" a voice came from the door followed by several loud knocks. Shizuki and I both looked at the door shocked as it swung open and Kotomi walked in wearing nothing but her own bra and panties, she had her eyes shut and was scratching her head. "What's taking so long? Hurry up and-" she stopped when she opened her eyes and saw us lying on one another. "Oh my…" she said and gave a mischievous grin behind her hand.

"What did I tell you about just barging in!" I shouted and pointed at her, "Get out!"

She turned around and walked out the door giggling to herself. I got up quickly and slammed the door shut, "That girl…" I said through my face palm.

"She...has no shame, doesn't she?" Shizuki asked, I looked back at her and saw a beet red face.

"Only that personality...her other one is more well-mannered."

* * *

I went ahead and made breakfast for everyone. Yagi was finally awake and was starving so I made sure to make a bit extra. Kotomi came into the kitchen smiling at me before devouring her plate.

"Hikan, what are you doing today?" Shizuki started the small talk. I took a bite of my piece of toast before looking at her.

"Ozaki messaged me last night saying that he needs me some help in Lowee." I said, "I'll head out once I'm done here."

"Ehehe…" Shizuki chuckled to herself, I looked over at her.

"What?"

"It only seemed like yesterday that you were still laying in bed up there and I had to wake you up." she said and opened her eyes again. "And now here you are, acting more serious than you were."

"W-Well, there is an attack that we're preparing for afterall."

"Brother was lazy before?" Yagi perked up, he was staring at Shizuki with his head tilted.

"Oh yeah, you should of seen it." she said and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Everyday, I would come into his house and walk up the stairs. Opening the door to his room and there he was asleep."

Kotomi finished her last piece of bacon and looked at Shizuki, "Did you pull the covers off of him?"

"A couple times, yes."

"Sheesh, enough already." I said, "Yeah, I was lazy back then. But I quickly turned it around."

"If I knew that, it would have been easy to kill you back then." Yagi said and laughed.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed with him and laughed too, "although, I would of still given you a tough time."

Shizuki looked over at Kotomi, "Hey, Kotomi? What are you going to do?"

She put her hands behind her head and leaned back, "I dunno...I really don't want to fly to Lowee…" she said and shivered, "I'll probably go to the Basilicom."

"If you have nothing to do. You can come with me to the Guild." he said and did a quick stretch. "I feel bad since I just showed up here. I want to be able to pay Hikan rent or something."

"You don't need to do that." I reassured, "Money's not a problem for me at all. I can easily get more-"

"Brother." he gave me a serious look, "I understand that we haven't been on the best terms with each other in the past. But the one thing that Mom and Dad made sure of is that I'm well mannered to the fullest. You're getting it whether you want it or not."

I let out a defeated sigh, "There's no point in changing your mind…"

He smiled and took a swig of his orange juice. "Good."

"What are you going to be doing?" Kotomi asked before leaning towards him quickly, "Monster hunting? Fighting mercs?"

"M-Most of the time?"

"I'm in!" she said, smiled at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled herself towards him. "Quality time with Uncle Yagi!"

"U-Uh…?" Yagi looked at me completely confused.

"She thinks of me as her father. That makes you the Uncle."

"Eh?" Shizuki's face turned bright red. "T-Then I would be…"

Kotomi glanced over out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Well." I stood up and pushed my chair in. "I better get going. Ozaki will be expecting me. See you all later."

* * *

I waved them bye and left the house, as I was flying through the clouds on my way to Lowee. I was lost in thoughts yet again. Something just doesn't seem right, there's something that I'm missing...but what? It's nothing about this hero blood thing.

I shook off the thought, I shouldn't get too involved in it. I need to focus on other things right now. I nodded and sped forward with another burst of speed. It only took another minute to arrive in Lowee, I landed outside the Basilicom and reverted back.

I stretched again before walking towards the stairs, I walked inside and was greeted by one of the staff members. She bowed and smiled at me, "Good day, Hikan."

"Thanks, is Ozaki here?"

"General Ozaki is down in his barracks. Allow me to escort you." she said and held her arm out.

"No no, it's fine. I can go myself. Much appreciated though." I reassured and walked by her, she looked a little worried when I past her, wonder why?

I walked down the stairs towards the barrack and opened the door. Ozaki was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and his head down; he was asleep. "Hey. Ozaki?" I called out to him but he didn't budge. "Hey!" I shouted and hit his shoulder, he woke up startled and reached for his side where his holster would be, but nothing was there.

"Oh, Hikan." he said and gave a sigh of relief, "It's just you."

"You alright?" I said and crossed my arms. "Normally you'd be at your house. Not down here sleeping."

"I've been working a lot is all." he said and stood up. "Now, about what I asked you yesterday."

"I'm all ears."

"It's nothing about...well, it's nothing about ASIC or monsters. At least...I'm not sure."

"What's the reason then?"

"It's...Lady Blanc herself." he said and scratched his cheek. "Shes been locking herself in her room and allowing no-one to see her. Rom and Ram have been demanding for me to play with them or even get Blanc to play with them, but my hands are tied…" he explained, "When I went to check on her yesterday, she was asleep at her computer."

"You think she's going to let me in?"

"You were the one that she talks about the most. When we're working on something together and take breaks, you're the first thing she talks about." he said and punched my shoulder. "You're the only one who can see what's going on with her. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises."

"I'm counting on you." he said and walked past me. I stared at him as he shut the door behind him. I'd be lying if I wasn't curious myself about what Blanc was doing. Still, what can I do? I can't have her getting pissed at me. But I see no other option to confront her about it, I mean the last time I saw her was at the beach and she looked to be really enjoying her time with me. I'll just have to try it…

I went through the halls of the Basilicom and stopped once reaching Blanc's door. I took a deep breath before raising my hand to the door and knocking. "Blanc? It's me, Hikan." ...No answer. "Blanc?" I knocked again, I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing inside. I looked down at the door handle and gulped, here goes nothing…

I gently turned the handle and opened the door slowly, peeking my head in. Blanc had her head down at her computer desk, her jacket and hat was laying off to the side on the bed. I closed the door behind me and walked towards her. Once right next to her, I quickly averted my eyes to avoid seeing her as she was, her straps on her skirt were falling off nearly exposing her chest, despite barely having anything...sorry Blanc…

I looked at her computer instead and saw a document pulled up. I didn't need to read any of the words on it to know what she was doing. "Mmgh…" ...uh oh.

I quickly turned my gaze back to Blanc, she moved a little bit before her eyes slowly opened. With how her head was positioned, the first thing she saw was my stomach. She slowly looked up at me. "H-Hey...Blanc."

"Huh…?" she groaned before rubbing her eyes and looking down at herself. Her face quickly turned red as she widened her eyes. "Eh?!"

I backed away and scratched my cheek but I wasn't going to get out of it that easily. Her vision went black and she looked at me with that one red eye. "W-W-Wait Blanc!"

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" she shouted as she stepped out of her chair and stomped towards me.

"Ozaki wanted me to check on you! To see if you're alright!" I pleaded waving my hands in front of me.

"...Did you see…?"

"See? See what?"

Her vision came back and she looked at me with a flustered face, "Did you see what I had?"

"N-No." I shook my head before letting out a sigh of relief as she turned back towards her computer. "Ozaki said that you haven't been talking to anyone again. What's been going on?"

She was a little reluctant before answering, but she turned back to me and pointed at her computer. "This."

I walked towards her and stopped, she nodded to give me the okay to look. I was wrong about my initial thought; at first, I thought she was writing a book. But it's actually notes _for_ a book, I scanned word for word...it was from several different novels, some that I never read and some that I have read but all of them have something similar about them...they're all novels with a little bit of romance if not full on.

As I was about to step back, I felt something latch on around me and something warm touch my back. I looked down and saw Blancs arms wrapped around me, that would mean that… "Blanc?"

"Can...can I talk to you…?"

* * *

 **[Kotomi]**

"Hm, hm, hm hm hm hm!" I skipped down the path that Uncle Yagi and I were taking. He was walking behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"Someone is really excited." I heard him say, I turned around and walked backwards.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?" I asked, "I love the thrills that I have when fighting. Whether it's monsters or people! I get to see just how strong they are."

"You had something like this in the past, if I recall correctly." he said, I smiled at him.

"Did someone tell you when you were with ASIC? How I enjoyed fighting?"

"Yes. You couldn't wait to fight some people. Although I never cared back then." he said, I smiled again and stepped towards him, getting right in front of him.

"Well...I wanted to fight you and Daddy...but he said no." I told him and poked his chest.

"We'll spar later. For now, let's focus on this quest. Shall we?"

"Well, if that's a promise." I said and went to his side. "What do we need to do."

"Just a few dangerous monsters that are starting to act up. We're tasked to get rid of them."

"How dangerous we talkin' bout?"

"Dangerous for normal Guild specialists. The quests were set only for the CPUs to take on."

"How'd you get it?"

"Well...a bit of lying." He said, I leaned into his vision. I gotta hear this. "I told them that I awakened to CPU power...so I said that I was Red Brother…"

"Ahahahahah!" I laughed and almost fell back. "That's great! I never would have believed that."

"Hey...it's not entirely a lie...I am Red Heart's brother."

"Yeah, true, true." I responded and turned ahead again. "Well, we should speed this up. I'm itching for a fight."

"Right, right. Let's hurry." he said and we rushed forward.


	122. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

"Ugggggh!" I complained as I fell back on the ground. There was nothing dangerous at all! If they meant that a bunch of these weak bastards and its leader of the black Ancient Dragon is dangerous then they got another thing coming. "That was so boring!"

"Agreed. They didn't stand a chance with both of us here." Uncle Yagi agreed and looked around. "I don't believe we're finished here. Keep an eye out."

I sat up and gave a loud sigh. "I wanted to enjoy the fights a bit more...but if this is all there was." I jumped back to my feet. "HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could, "TWO HARMLESS PEOPLE OVER HERE! COME AND GET US!"

"Geez, warn me next time!" Uncle Yagi said and held his ears, "The last thing I need is to go deaf."

After a couple minutes, nothing showed up… "Oh come on…" I muttered and crossed my arms, that's it? Really?!

"Come on. Let's go." Uncle Yagi said and tapped on my shoulder, I turned towards him and nodded.

"Fine…"

And then we started our way back. "Hey, Kotomi?"

"Hm?"

"W-What...was I like? In the future?"

"What were you like?" I put my finger on my chin, "Hm...well, you retired from fighting since you had one leg. You were pretty devastated after the destruction of Gamindustri. But you stopped moping and taught me to fight more easily."

"...Were we really the only ones that lived?"

"Yeah, that I knew of. We were stuck scavenging to survive ourselves. We didn't find anybody."

Uncle Yagi's hand clenched around his spears shaft. "Dammit…"

"It's fine. My mission is to make sure that doesn't happen." I told him and smiled. "All we have to do is make sure Hikan doesn't fight Akatsu."

"That's easier said then done. How are we going to hide a war from him?"

"Leave that to me. I have a good idea." I said and looked ahead, it'll be difficult to convince him...especially when _that_ happens… "Let's head back!"

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

"What do you need to talk about…?" I asked her, she wasn't letting me go yet either.

"I-It's...hard to say." she said and I felt her shake, "I...I didn't know what to do…"

I took her arms and pried them off of me, I turned towards her. She still had a flustered expression on her face. "Let's sit down. You can tell me all you want."

She nodded and we both sat down on her bed, she refused to make eye contact with me. "..."

"It's alright, start with the beginning." I reassured, I have a good feeling about what she was so embarrassed about but it'll be better for her to say it herself.

"...I didn't know what to do." she started, I stared at her with anticipation. "Back before we went to fight Akumu. We were having an argument...I didn't know what to do."

"Argument?" I repeated, I vaguely remember what she's talking about. They were arguing over me.

"I don't know the first thing about romance...this has never happened before." she said and shuffled a bit, "I don't know the first thing about dating...or anything of the sort. I didn't know how to approach it." she continued and pointed towards the computer. "So I researched everything I could...but it wasn't enough."

"Blanc, I…"

"I wanted to approach you and try something...but my own body wouldn't let me!" she said and clenched her fists. "I tried and tried...so many times. The only thing I could do was give you the necklace, I couldn't even move more."

"..."

"I've been trying to think of something ever since then...but then the Gamindustri Graveyard and ASIC...the beach trip. I thought that was the next best time...but I still couldn't do anything."

"..."

"All I want…" she said once more and then looked at me, tears were in the corner of her eyes, "Please...look at me too…"

"Blanc…"

"I've felt like this since you helped me back then." she continued, "Since you hugged me that day...I never stop thinking about you." she moved closer towards me. "I know that I'm not like the others...all of them have…" she put her hands on her chest and looked away.

"Blanc…" I finally said something back and pulled her closer to me, I stroked the back of her head. "You thought all this time that I never looked at you the same way?" I said and looked down at her, "You are all special to me. You, Neptune, Shizuki, everybody."

"Hikan…" I felt her small arms wrap around me again. "Then…"

"Yeah, you don't need to feel like you're not involved." I said and smiled at her. "I love you just as much as everyone else."

"Hikan…" she repeated my name and looked down, then looked up and lunged at me. Connecting our lips together, she pushed me down on her bed and laid on top of me while we kissed.

After we broke away from each other, she stared into my eyes while she breathed in the air. "I love you, Blanc. Don't forget that."

She laid her head down on my chest and smiled. "I...love you...too."

After a couple minutes, Blanc finally let me up off her bed. "Rom and Ram said they wanted to play with me whenever I was here. Want to come with?"

Blanc smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that Rom and Ram like you so much. I remember they were gut excited when you were coming around."

"They still do, don't they?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

* * *

 **[Yagi]**

Kotomi and I arrived back at the Guild. She was sitting on one of the chairs near the exit while I was getting the payment from the receptionist. "Thanks again, Mr. Yagi." She said and smiled at me. I took the credits and nodded.

"Anytime." I replied and walked back to Kotomi. She jumped out of her chair.

"What's next?"

"I'm not sure. I have the money that I require for rent at Hikans house. And I don't want to do all the quests." I turned towards the door and began walking towards it.

"We can just explore, you know." she told me, I looked over at her.

"You have a place in mind, I presume?"

"Sort of." she walked in front of me and opened the door. "C'mon, I'll show you."

We ended up walking towards the mountains near Planeptune. We were at the base of it when Kotomi looked back at me, "We should explore the Graveyard a bit more."

"Why? There's nothing there...it's just an empty wasteland."

"Maybe, but there still might be something." she completely ignored me and looked at the mountain. "Come on, don't be such a spoilsport." she said and walked towards the mountain.

"Ugh...fine." I told her and walked with her, we entered one of its shadows and she held her hand out. "Right, hang onto me…"

She hugged me tightly and giggled, "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah yeah…" I dove into the shadows with Kotomi attached to me and rushed past the cold darkness. When we reemerged, we were beside the main building we used as the base camp for the graveyard. I turned over towards the giant tree in the middle and stared at the area. I clenched my fists as the image appeared in my head. Akatsu stood in front of everyone...ready to kill them all.

"Hey, don't worry about that now." Kotomi said and patted my back, "It's in the past. We'll take care of it."

I looked at her and gave a deep breath to calm myself. "Thanks." I told her, "Now, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I want to explore the big house!" she pointed at the base behind me. "The only thing I saw was hallways when I was trying to escape."

"Fine...let's go."

"Yaaaay!" she jumped with joy and quickly ran inside. I followed behind her and looked back one last time before going into the house. Just walking through these halls is bring back bad memories… "Whoa...I never knew there were so many paths."

"We were able to transport the entire Graveyard to here with The Saviors teleporter to Celestia. It took many months but when we finally finished it, we came to Gamindustri with it." Wait, that's right! "Kotomi, come with me." I told her and ran out of the room. Why didn't I think of this before?

"Why are we running? What's going on?" Kotomi shouted from behind me, I turned one of the corners and out of the house.

"Just follow me."

We kept running even past the giant tree. A little ways away from the giant tree was a cave that opened inside a hill. I stood in front of it while Kotomi peered inside. "Whoa...a cave in here?"

"There's nothing of interest inside. Except one thing." I said and walked inside, Kotomi followed behind me. We walked around the corner of the cave, Kotomi gasped at what she saw, as well as I.

The computers were smashed, wires were torn to shreds, data boards completely destroyed… "Damn them…!" I cursed and punched the wall. The teleporter that we took from The Savior Hideout. They destroyed it!

"Smart team." Kotomi complimented, she picked up one of the wires and tossed it aside. "Give them credit where it's due."

"I knew they wouldn't make it this easy…" I said and turned around, "Someone's outside."

I saw Kotomi smile out of the corner of my eye, "So he did survive." she said and turned back, "Come on."

We walked out of the cave and was met by six individuals, or rather...six of the same guy. "So this is how…" I muttered and looked between each of the six Vipers in front of me.

"My original method doesn't seem to work anymore, it's time for my next method." one of them said and five of them pulled out revolvers and aimed at us. "You can fight one, but can you fight six?"

"This could be bad…" I said and looked over at Kotomi, her vision was blacked out. "Come on, let's-"

"Eheheheheh…" she giggled and smile grew across her face. "Six of you at once…?"

Oh boy… "Kotomi, I know what you might be thinking, but-"

"Don't you feel it, Uncle Yagi?" she said and looked towards me, her face blushed as well as showing an excited expression. "This feeling of excitement… It feels so good." she said and wrapped her arms around herself.

Now that she says something...what is with this feeling? I looked at my open hand, it's...like the time when I was sparring with Hikan...this excitement. "You're right…" I smiled and looked at everyone. "Even if I don't have a CPU form, I might not ever get one. But I'm still CPU Red Heart's younger brother."

Kotomi and I looked at each other and nodded, I moved my hand to my side and took the hilt of a sword as it appeared in its scabbard. Pulling it out in one quick flick, Kotomi licked her lips before holding her hand out and a small dagger appeared in it.

"You intend to stay in my way." Viper said and pulled his revolver out, joining his five clones in aiming at us. "Prepare for your annihilation."

I swiped my sword through the air and held it at my side before pointing it forward. "You first."

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

Time flies fast when you're having fun. I was outside looking up at the starry night sky, Rom and Ram were getting tired so Blanc decided to read them a story before they went to bed. I decided that I would leave it to her and went ahead walked out, but I made sure to let Blanc know that I wasn't leaving. Not yet.

But being alone like this isn't something good for me as of late. I constantly keep thinking towards the questions in my head again. I think I know what I should do, tomorrow I'll go out somewhere and test my power and see how long I can go, that way I can see how long I can use it.

"Hikan."

Or maybe it'll happen when I really need it, like the Goddesses blessing that they gave me. It kept me alive after the golden haired man nearly killed me.

"Hikan…"

We'll see what happens when we get to the assault.

"Hey!"

"Huh?!" I almost jumped out of my skin from the yell. Beside me was Blanc, she was looking at me with an angry expression. "Oh, sorry, Blanc. Didn't know you were here."

She sighed, "Geez. Your daydreaming is getting worse."

"Sorry, just been thinking about stuff is all." I told her and then smiled, "Hey, I have an idea."

"Huh?"

I closed my eyes as flames formed around me, revealing my CPU form. I looked at Blanc. "Follow me."

My wings erupted on my back and I flew into the air, I looked down and saw Blanc transform and fly towards me, I looked behind the Basilicom and flew forward.

* * *

I took her to a place that I think she'll remember, I landed beside the bench and reverted back. Blanc landed beside me and did the same thing.

"You remember this spot, don't you?"

She stared at the bench before looking down with another flustered face. "This...is where I gave you the necklace."

I sat down on the bench and patted next to me, "Come on."

She nodded and walked over, she sat down next to me and still remained to not look at me. I looked up at the sky, "It's almost like that night."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her steal a glance at me and then look up in the air. "Yeah…"

"Hahahah." I laughed, "You don't have to be so embarrassed."

Hearing this made her face glow brighter, "It's...hard."

"Stop being so nervous." I reassured and intertwined my fingers with her. "You look cute when you're flustered."

She finally looked at me, "C-Cute…?"

"Yep." I said and leaned in towards her ear, "Cah-you-te."

"S-Stop!" she said and pushed my shoulder, pushing me back a bit.

"I don't get to see this much from you." I tightened my grip on her hand. "You're more adorable like this."

"Wha?! I-I...you…" she stuttered and averted her gaze. "I'm...glad that you...think that."

"Blanc." I called out to her, she looked back at me again with a surprised expression.

"H-Huh?"

"Want to spend some more time together, tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"H-Huh? You mean...just the two of us…? Alone…?" her face quickly turned into the brightest red I could think of.

"Well, yeah. That's usually what happens on a date." I told her, she started jittering on the spot.

"A-Already…? Tomorrow…? I-I-I'm not prepared…! N-Not yet."

Wow, she's like a completely different person, all the other times we were together it was fine, but now she's a nervous wreck. "Calm down, I'm just saying we spend time together like we did before."

"Oh...that's what you meant." she gave a sigh of relief, this would be another perfect opportunity but I think I teased her enough.

"It's getting late, I should head home. Kotomi is probably going to force me to take her out for a steak dinner." I stood up and looked back at her. "I'll let you know when I'm free tomorrow, yeah?"

"O-Okay." she gave an affirming nod. I'll probably have some Guild work to do- What the hell?! What's with this massive throb in my chest, it was bad enough that I had to drop to one knee. "Hikan?!"

"W-What was that…?" I said held my hand up to my face. Something's happening…something bad. "Blanc…"

"Huh? What is it?"

I gave her one of my serious looks before looking to the south. "We need to go."

"Go where?"

"The Gamindustri Graveyard."


	123. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

 **[Yagi]**

I slashed at one of the Vipers while he blocked my attack, I quickly pushed him back before dodging two slices from another Viper and diverting his sword away. All of them had different weapons. While they were all armed with their revolvers, they also had main black weapons: Viper one had a sword, Viper two had a knife, Viper three had a large two handed hammer, Viper four had a spear, Viper five had a pike, and Viper six had a bow.

I was dealing with the sword, knife, and hammer wielder while Kotomi was dealing with the other three, glancing over at her you could tell she was having too much fun. Easily dodging their stabs and slices while avoiding the arrows.

I glanced back in front of me and blocked Viper threes hammer slam. I fell to one knee from the power of it, but I quickly got up and pushed my attack, pushing his hammer up and thrusted out, stabbing his shoulder. He backed up as I stepped back from the Viper ones sword, I sidestepped his next slice before pressing my blade against his. He quickly pushed me back and sliced at me once again. I blocked his strike again and backed up. Viper two came around me and stabbed down towards me with his knife, I jumped to the side and diverted Viper ones stab and then jumped back again from Viper threes smash.

I looked between my three opponents, my breathing was growing ragged. The two of us have been fighting for nearly twenty minutes already. Kotomi still looks like she's in good shape, although she hasn't went for the slightest bit of offense, she's been dodging and blocking every hit so far.

I cracked my neck before putting my sword in front of me, looking at each of the Vipers before quickly looking at Viper one, he threw a knife towards me faster then I could react, resulting in the blade to cut against my cheek as I moved my head to the left. I was kicked back towards the cave by Viper two and then was forced to block Vipers threes hammer swing, but I still flew to the side and rolled across the rocky ground; the pain of the sharp rocks covered my body.

I slowly got back to my feet and looked at them again, they were right about this being a challenge. These three seem more powerful then the ones that Kotomi is dealing with, looks like I'll have to get serious. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds before dashing towards them. I kicked Viper one back before quickly jumping off of Viper three. I landed and spun my sword around, green energy charged into the blade and lit up the area. I dashed forward and thrusted out my sword, stabbing Viper one in the chest, then I pulled my sword out sliced an X on his chest before pushing him to the ground.

I turned around and looked at the other two Vipers, their looks didn't change as they carefully walked towards me. Viper one quickly got back to his feet and attempted to slash me from behind, but shot my sword back into his chest where I stabbed before and sliced up, blood flew around me and was covered on my sword. I heard Viper one crumple behind me again.

I looked over and saw Kotomi smiling at me, she still had three of them in front of her. She gave me a thumbs up before slashing an arrow out of the air and dashing forward. I looked ahead of me again and saw Viper three in front of me, already swinging his hammer. I held my sword to the side and blocked the hit, only to be swung to the side again, Viper two dashed towards me and stabbed down towards my abdomen, I parried his strike before flipping and landing on my feet. I sliced at him and cut his arm, he stepped back and diverted my next slice away before spinning around and kicking at me. I blocked it with my forearm and jumped in the air before Viper threes hammer slammed down on me. I landed away from them and held my hand out, green lightning shot out towards them. Viper three grabbed Viper two and threw him behind him before spinning around and shot the lightning back at me. I held my hand out and diverted it towards the sky.

Viper three ducked down and Viper two jumped on his back and jumped off of it, Viper three quickly stood up and swung his hammer like a baseball bat, Viper two dashed towards me with his knife pointed directly at my forehead. I moved out of the way and sliced at him, sparks flew off out blades as they collided. He stopped behind me and slashed and thrusted with quick heavy attacks, I blocked and moved out of the way from each of them before ducking down to one knee, he sliced over me and I quickly stood up and kicked him. He flew off his feet and landed on the ground, he got to his knees before I ran over and held my sword over my head.

However, before I could strike down I was forced to turn and slash an arrow out of the air. Kotomi blocked a slice from Viper fives pike and pushed her dagger against its shaft. She pushed him back and somersaulted back. I turned and sliced down at Viper two only for him to step back quickly.

Kotomi stopped right behind me and pressed her back against mine. The Vipers surrounded us and stared us down. "Kotomi...I got a plan." I whispered, she smiled and kept her guard up.

"I'm all ears."

"Think you can be like your father and use a move from his set?"

"Of course." she said and pressed closer to me.

"Alright, I hope you know what to do." She didn't say anything, she only smiled. I looked at each of the Vipers before taking a deep breath, "...Now!"

I threw my sword in the air and held my hands in front of me, my spear quickly formed in my hands and I spun it around in front of me. Kotomi held her hand up and took my sword out from the air, flames flickered around us before Kotomi stabbed my sword and her dagger in the ground. Flames exploded around us and flew towards the Vipers. They all jumped back from the flames while I held my spear behind me and dashed out, I dove through the flames and thrusted out towards Viper three. He wasn't able to react in time and I stabbed his arm with my spear, I took it out and blocked Viper fours stab and then turned my spear around and sliced out at him, slicing across his chest.

Kotomi ran around me and blocked Viper twos stab while I exchanged blows with Viper four. I diverted his spear before slamming my spears shaft down over his head. I thrusted out towards him again and stabbed his shoulder and then spun my spear around my body to block Viper sixes arrow. Kotomi blocked Viper threes hammer and pushed him back, she nodded towards me before blocking Viper fours spear and kicked up on it, knocking him back. I looked forward towards Viper five and stepped forward again. He spun his pike around and pointed the tip of the blade towards me. I smiled and spun my own spear around me and taunted him. He ran towards me and sliced down, little did he know...that's what I was waiting for…

I sidestepped and charged my spears tip with lightning and thrusted forward with lightning fast speed. Impaling his chest and sending shocks through his entire body, he shook around on the end of my spear before I took it back out and sliced at his head, severing it from his body. I turned back and caught Kotomi before she ran into me. "Thanks for the catch."

"Four left." I reminded and looked ahead again. All that remained was Viper two, Viper three, Viper four, and Viper six. "You take Viper two and three. I'll handle four and six."

"That's how you're naming them? Which ones which?"

"Take the hammer and the knife. I got the bow and spear."

"Ohhhh, that's a lot easier." she said and stretched, Viper six aimed at her and shot a quick arrow. I slashed in front of her and cut the arrow in half. "Thank ya kindly!"

We both ran forward toward our opponents, I spun my spear like a windmill in front of me to block the three other arrows that Viper six shot at me, I bent back as Viper four dove over me with his spear held out while I continued sliding forward. I leaned up and continued rushing towards Viper six, who backed up and shot another arrow at me, I corkscrewed through the air and landed in front of him. Lightning charged in my spear again and shot forward towards Viper six, but he jumped over it and shot another arrow at me, hitting me in the leg. I gritted my teeth through the pain and felt another pain go through my shoulder followed by a gunshot. I turned backs towards Viper four and saw him with his revolver out, won't lie; forgot he had that.

I gritted my teeth as I focused all my willpower, I opened my eyes and saw green aura flying around me. I dashed back towards Viper four and slashed another bullet out of the air before shooting more lightning at him. He moved slid to the side and ran towards me, both of us pulled our spears back and threw them at each other, they narrowly flew past each other and flew past our heads. I pulled my fist back and punched at Viper, he grabbed my fist and pushed me aside but I quickly dashed around and kicked up at his head, he dodged and punched me in the jaw, I ducked down and kicked his feet out from under him before quickly moving to the side and dodging another arrow.

I stepped back and looked towards Viper six. He dropped his bow and pulled his own revolver out, I looked over and saw my spear lying on the ground a good distance away. I wouldn't be able to get to it in time, in other words...I'm a sitting duck.

"Stop standing around!" I heard Kotomi say, I looked towards her and quickly realized what she did. Viper six aimed at my sword that was flying towards me and shot it out of the air. I vanished into the darkness and reappeared in front of him. I took one of the small knives out from his belt and stabbed it into his stomach and pushed up, blood shot out onto my face as Viper pushed me away, but it was too late. He fell back after pushing me away. I looked at Kotomi and saw her move to the side from Viper threes hammer slam and jumped on his back. Viper three reeled back and tried to grab the crazy girl that was repeatedly stabbing his neck. He dropped to his knees as Kotomi stabbed one last time and took her dagger back. Make that four.

Viper two was on one knee and was looking at the ground. I ran towards my sword and barely dodged it. I rolled and took my sword in my hand again. I thought Viper six was going to fire again, but instead he looked over at Viper two, I did the same.

Kotomi walked up to Viper two with her dagger in hand. Blood covered her hands and face as she smiled with that sadistic smile. "Too bad...not even six of you could beat us."

"You think you've won…?" he asked and looked up and shook his head. "Not. Yet." he warned and stood back up, Kotomi held her dagger out and was ready to parry his attacks but he reached behind him and took something out, another dagger.

This one had a curved blade that went back, along with multiple openings in the blade and different writing. It's handle had, what looked like to be, scales and it was made out of stone. I didn't think much of it, but Kotomi, on the other hand, stared at the dagger with frightened eyes.

"W-Why...do you have t-t-that?!" she stated confused and dropped her guard completely, she dropped her own dagger as well.

"Because I know your past, and this will be your downfall." Viper said and lunged forward.

"Kotomi!" I shouted her name to knock some sense into her, but she was frozen in fear. Viper two stabbed Kotomi right through her chest, he grabbed her shoulder and stabbed farther in. She spat out blood and screamed in pain. I ran forwards towards her but only had a bullet shot right through my leg, I fell instantly. I watched in horror as Viper two stabbed Kotomi again and again in the same spot before finally taking the dagger out. Kotomi fell on her side and laid on the ground looking away from me. "K-Kotomi…!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **For those who haven't followed me on Twitter I'll give you the reason for not uploading Friday last week, my internet was out and I couldn't get it back on for the entire day, I tried desperately but I wasn't able to get it back on, sorry for the confusion. XP**

 **Make sure to follow me on Twitter so that you can know what's going on when I don't upload.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	124. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

I slowly got to my feet and stumbled towards Kotomi, Viper two backed up from her and watched me fall down and land on my hands and knees.

"K-Kotomi…" I muttered her name and crawled towards her, a small pool of blood was slowly forming around her. "N-No...not you too." Viper six walked beside me, watching my moves. No doubt expecting me to do something, but I didn't want to fight them anymore. I took Kotomis shoulder and rolled her over to face me. "Kotomi...wake up."

"Mission accomplished." I heard Viper two say, everything seemed to slow down as felt my rage grow more and more in my chest.

"You…" I stood back up, blood shot out from the wound on my leg but I couldn't care less about that now. "What did she do to you!?" I shouted at them, I turned around towards the last two Vipers. "She never did anything wrong!"

"I was hired to take care of her." Viper two started.

"And I accomplished my mission." Viper six finished for him and they both turned their backs to me.

"Goodbye, Commander." Viper two said as they both walked away. I grinded my teeth together as I summoned my spear in my hand again. I held it back and threw it towards Viper two, he turned and narrowly moved his head out of the way. Viper six turned and shot me with his revolver. I dropped to one knee and held my stomach. Blood escaped through my fingers and dropped on the ground. "I was willing to let you live. But it seems you still decided to get in my way." Viper two walked towards me and unholstered his own revolver. He aimed it right at my head, "I'll make it quick."

I held my hand out towards my sword, but I didn't have enough power to even summon one. "Make it hit." I taunted as a last resort, Viper two pressed the barrel against my head, I closed my eyes and awaited the bullet…

But it didn't go off. I opened my eyes and saw Viper twos hand cut off, blood shot out of the wound and onto my face. Beside me on the ground was the revolver and his hand and standing a little ways away, with his sword in his hand with blood dripping off the blade, was Hikan. He looked back towards us before looking towards Viper six. I looked behind him just in time to see him get slashed in half from Blancs axe.

Viper looked to the side and saw Hikan staring daggers at him, Hikan quickly sped towards him and stabbed Viper with his sword before kicking him back from the blade, Viper stumbled a couple steps before stepping directly into Blancs axe. Sending him flying through the sky, he smashed into the ground and no longer showed any signs of movement.

"Are you two alright?" Blanc asked us, I bit my lip and looked back at Kotomi. Hikan was looming over her with disbelief in his eyes.

"No…" he said and crouched down. "No, no, NO!" he shouted, he held Kotomi in his arms, her head shook limply. "Kotomi. Wake up, please."

To my surprise, Kotomi's eyes fluttered open. "D-Daddy…?"

"Yes, it's me. I'll get you out of here."

"I-It hurts…so much…" Kotomi cried and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "I...I don't...want to die…"

"You're not going too. I'll make sure of it." he picked Kotomi and looked back at Blanc. "Take care of my brother, please."

Blanc stared at him for a couple seconds, then nodded. "Yeah."

Hikans wings erupted on his back as he flew in the sky, "Please don't let me die, Daddy…"

"I won't."

That was the last thing I heard before Hikan launched himself with a burst of speed. I never seen him move so fast. I got back to my feet but stumbled forward, Blanc quickly grabbed my arm and pulled it around her shoulders. "Don't get up suddenly."

"I'm still fine. I'm just worried about her." I said and gritted my teeth from the pain in my abdomen.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Lowee. Ozaki should still be awake."

"Thank you, Blanc."

* * *

I feel a little bad about how I was supposed to fly back. I was on her back as she flew forward. I was able to slip between her wings fine, but I had to hold onto her body while blood streaked down on her. I could tell she was embarrassed about it too. After she got me to Ozaki she left immediately with a red face.

Ashinaga was there too, and he just so happened to know more about medical treatment than Ozaki. "There. You should be fine after a couple days, just don't strain yourself." Ashinaga instructed, I nodded and tried to put my shirt back on, but I yelped in pain.

"Didn't he just tell you not to strain yourself?" Ozaki laughed and grabbed my shirt, "Here, hold his arms up."

With Ashinaga and Ozakis help, I was able to put my jacket and shirt back on. "What happened? It's not like you to get wounded like that."

"Kotomi and I went to the Gamindustri Graveyard at her request because she wanted to explore. I remembered about The Saviors teleporter that we used to transport the Graveyard here, but it was destroyed. When we came out of the cave it was in, there were six Vipers waiting for us."

"Six?" Ashinaga asked, Ozaki crossed his arms.

"Yes. Six of them, we fought them all and beat four of them, but one of them had a different knife. Whatever it was terrified Kotomi. Enough to where it even dropped her guard...she's…"

"Okay…?" Ozaki stated.

"I don't know…" I shook my head, "Hikan and Blanc showed up at the right time...but I don't know if it was fast enough."

"If it's Hikan that's helping her. I'm sure she'll be okay." Ozaki reassured, "Come on, you should rest here. I'll take you home tomorrow morning. I have business there."

"Okay. Thanks."

He looked at Ashinaga, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, General." Ashinaga replied and waved bye to us. Then walked out the door.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

 **"Is this what you usually do?"** The Curse said sitting next to me, I was going through the channels on TV trying to find something to watch.

"Pretty much, all the good shows are usually on earlier though…"

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

 **"Who is knocking that loud?"**

"No idea." I hopped up from my bed and out into the hallway, the knocks were louder now.

I opened the door as Hikan bursted through, he was breathing heavily and was holding someone in his arms. "Shizukiyougottahelpher." he blurted out, I looked down in his arms and saw Kotomi with her eyes clothes, Blood was covering her body and Hikans arms.

"Oh my…" I beckoned him forward. "Lay her on the couch."

Hikan came in and did as I instructed, at this point I don't care about my couch cushions, I'll clean them later. I held my hands out and closed my eyes. The warm energy shot from my hands, after a couple seconds I opened my eyes. "There, the wounds healed but she doesn't have much left. This is all I can do."

"Shizuki, please!" he took my hand, I looked into his eyes. They were full of desperation. "You have too! Is there anything else we can do?"

"Well...there might be one."

"Do it!" he cut me off before looking back at Kotomi. "Please...I don't want to lose her…"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. "I can split our life force into her. It's dangerous if not done correctly."

"I'll do it. Just hurry." he said impatiently, the fear in his voice was something I never heard before.

"Alright, take a deep breath and close your eyes." I instructed, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I did the same and felt the energy in me slowly increase as I felt my hand quickly change temperature into burning hot: Hikans energy. "You alright."

"I'm...fine!" he said, I felt his hand tense up on mine. I bit my bottom lip as I started the next part, the energy in me slowly transferred to my other hand. I felt my head grow light.

"Almost...there!"

After a couple more seconds, I let out another deep breath and opened my eyes. "There."

"She'll be alright?"

"Yeah. She just needs rest."

Hikan gave a relieved sigh before hugging me. "Thank you so much…" I felt my shirt get soaked in tears.

I smiled and put one arm around him and another behind his head. "She'll be alright." I can't even remember when he was like this. This might even be a first.

* * *

I had Hikan stay over at my house. He took a chair from the kitchen and sat down next to the couch next to Kotomi. Refusing to leave her side, I asked him what happened but he didn't even reply.

Two days had past, it was the day we were supposed to go to the Guild to hear the extra plans on the Assault, Hikan had spent the entire day watching over Kotomi. I contacted everyone to let them know that Kotomi was alright. Yagi and I had a long conversation about what happened. I walked out to see Hikan sleeping with his head next to Kotomi's legs, I walked over to them and stood next to Kotomi. Looking at them together like this really shows you that they're father and daughter, they both sleep the same way too.

Kotomi groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes, she tried to sit up but I held her shoulder. "Don't move so much, you're still aching."

"S-Shizuki…?" Kotomi muttered my name in a gentle tone. This must be her other personality that Hikan told me about. "I'm...okay."

"Hikan made sure he got you here." I said and crouched down next to her, she looked and saw Hikan at her feet. "He stayed up and watched over you for two days. He was so scared when he walked through the door."

Kotomi stared at him for a couple seconds. "I...I should have been more careful."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's in the past now. Just stay here and relax, everything's alright now." A message appeared on my phone, it was Nagana letting me know that he was holding the meeting. "We'll be back, okay?"

Kotomi only nodded, I shook Hikan a little bit and he groaned. "Mmgh…"

"Hikan, It's time to go." I told him, he held his head up and saw Kotomi awake.

"Kotomi!" he shouted and sat up, "Are you alright?!"

"Yes...thanks to you." she said and smiled at him.

"I'm just glad you're alright." he said and stood up, "Shizuki and I are going out, we'll be back soon. Alright? Stay here."

"Okay."

* * *

We were walking towards the Guild, Hikan walked with a newfound determination, at least he's fired up. We're gonna need everything we got. "Shizuki."

"Huh?"

"We're going to destroy that base, and we're all coming back on our feet." he said, I smiled at him.

"Of course." I reassured.

We walked into the Council room and saw IF, Neptune, Nepgear, and Saito there. Nagana smiled. "There they are."

Hikan didn't say anything, he walked around the table and stood with Nepgear and Neptune. "Are you okay?" Nepgear asked him, Hikan smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm alright."

"Now then, let's get on to the plan." Nagana said and pressed a key on his laptop. The picture of the base popped up. "Seeing how most of the tents are here, A good bit of them will be here." he explained.

"It'll take some time for the others to get around towards you. So we'll still have to fight on our side." Saito said.

"So, if each of you attack from each side and then regroup. Most of them will be with you while we can sneak up behind them." Nagana continued.

"Our scouts have reported that this base is one of the main bases that they had in Gamindustri, it has some communications with the other bases too. If we're lucky, we'll find a leader here."

"So we'll be on our own for a little while?" IF asked, Nagana nodded.

"Only for a short time, but I would still be careful. We don't know which leader is there."

"Oh, we'll be fine." Neptune shrugged it off, "You got the two, adorable, Planeptune sisters on your side."

"I don't doubt any of your abilities, Miss Purple Heart." Nagana said, "But I advise caution."

"Whoa...not used to formalities…" Neptune scratched the back of her head.

"We'll do our best." Nepgear reassured, Hikan looked between everyone. That look in his eyes...he's getting worried.

"Alright, we attack tomorrow." Hikan announced, we all nodded in response but something doesn't feel right, Hikan isn't acting right.


	125. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

Hikan and I went back home to my house, Yagi messaged him that he would take care of the house and that he had mostly recovered from his injuries and now he just ached. Kotomi was in my living room and was watching reruns of previous anime on TV. Hikan was sitting in my room staring at his phone, he had that look on his face again.

"Hikan? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, he closed his phone and looked back at me.

"Yeah, just thinking about more stuff is all."

"Can you tell me?" I asked him, he looked away again. "Please?"

"It's not something you need to be involved in."

"Don't give me that." I told him, took his hands and held them up. "Please? You'll worry me…"

"Alright...fine." he sat down on the bed, I sat next to him. "It's...a bit silly, but…"

"Tell me."

He sighed, "There's no way I can change your mind is there?"

"Nope." Why does he keep trying to hide it?

"Well...I'll explain everything." he said before taking a deep breath. "I'll start back at the beginning."

"Beginning?"

"Back when I was revived from the Shares and became Red Heart. We always thought it was just dumb luck, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it wasn't. I wasn't done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll try not to confuse you, I don't fully understand this myself either…" he said, he looked out my window. "What I mean is that I'm different from everyone else. I don't have just regular blood running in my veins, I have a Heroes blood. An ancient blood that runs back to the first humans I think. I'm a part of a never ending battle of Light against Dark."

"What? How did you find that out?"

"When we were all exploring the caves underneath Gamindustri, I fell down a hole after helping Nepgear. I was gone for a little while but I made my way back out. However, before I did I met a man after grabbing a sword in the inner sanctum of the caves. He told me about the battle that he was apart of and how I was the next Light Hero."

"It's hard to take in, but I think I can understand it." I told him, it's weird. He's never said a word about this to anyone, at least I don't think so.

"I have a hidden power within me that I've been trying to unlock but it's hard." He said and looked back at me. "I've been trying day after day but I can't find it."

"That's why you've been in deep thoughts lately."

"Yeah. I'm trying to it figure out." he said, he looked at his hands before closing them. "I fought the man in the caves. He was so powerful and was on a completely different level, I lost miserably."

"That's why you want it? Just because of how strong he was?"

"Yes and no." he took my hands and held them close to his face, making me a bit embarrassing… "I want to get stronger to protect everyone...I want to protect you and Kotomi."

"H-Hikan…"

"Everyone's been getting hurt since I wasn't strong enough to protect them...the CPUs were captured because of me. Kotomi and Yagi were almost killed because of me."

"Hikan, none of that is your fault." I told him, he shook his head.

"Whether it is or isn't is irrelevant." he let go of my hands. "I need to get stronger...I just have too."

"Hikan…" I threw my arms around his neck. "I know how you feel, I don't want anyone to get hurt either."

"I know. That's why we're assaulting this base, and going home." he said and smiled, he held me in his arms and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face burn from how red it is. "Soon...we can have a family."

Hearing that made my heartbeat race. That was what I wanted all along...ever since I met him I wanted to be with him forever, now here we were. He was holding me in his arms, telling me that we're going to have a family...but we can't...not yet. "Yeah...soon." I tightened my grip around him and smiled.

* * *

Todays the day...Hikan, Kotomi, Yagi, and myself all regrouped at the Guild. IF, Nagana, and Saito were there going over last minute preparations. Today's the day...we take care of the base.

"We all know the plan. Correct? Once the explosions go off, we'll make our entry." Nagana asked and looked back at all of us for confirmation. I nodded and looked back at Hikan, Kotomi had both of her hands clasped on one of Hikans, both of them were looking into each others eyes, exchanging silent words.

"I wish you the best of luck." Yagi said, he still had one of his legs off the ground since he couldn't put his full weight on it yet.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yagi?" IF asked him, Yagi leaned on the table and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just make sure you watch yourselves." he replied and winked at me.

"We'll be fine."

"Yoooo!" Neptunes voice shouted from the doorway, she opened the door and waved at all of us. "Howdy everyone!"

"Everyone is here." Saito said and walked by me, "We leave now. It's almost time."

He's right, it's already past one and it'll take an hour for all of us to get there. I looked over and saw Hikan tighten his grip on Kotomis hands before taking his hand back. "Stay with Yagi and wait for us. We'll be back soon."

"Okay…"

Hikan walked towards me with a look full of serious confidence. "Let's go."

Hikan, Neptune, and Nepgear all flew in their CPU forms while IF and I drove on our bikes. Saito and Nagana were taking the long route on the water to get north of the base, where they would be waiting for Hikan. They flew us over to the island and we all made our way on foot until we arrived at the hill overlooking the base.

Neptune was in awe at the sight and was looking across the area. "Whoa...it really is a big base."

"You didn't believe it?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"I just wanted to see for myself was all." she said, Hikan took one more step forward and stared at the base before looking back at all of us.

"Be careful you four." he said before walking around us and jumping back down the cliff.

"Let's go everyone." she said and smiled at us before running off to her own spot. I looked at the Planeptune sisters.

"I'll see you two soon."

* * *

I was east of the base hiding inside one of the tents, It's strange, the eastern part was deserted. I was able to sneak in freely and there wasn't a soul in sight. It's worrying.

"Did anyone else see anyone?" IF asked through our coms. Nagana gave all of us earpiece coms so we could talk even when we're far away.

"No...it's strange." I replied.

"That's a nope on my end!" Neptune replied

"Um...everyone?" Nepgear chimed in. "There's a bunch on my end. They're giving a speech."

"What?" I questioned and looked out of the tent. "How many?"

"A lot. They're...talking over a plan to invade Planeptune again!" It wasn't a trap…

"We're in position." Nagana came through, "Whenever you're ready."

"Right." I concluded and summoned my bow. I ran out of the tent and climbed up on one of the large tents, it was sturdy enough to hold my weight as I climbed to the top. I could see over to the south and saw all the people gathered around. "Three...two...one…" I counted down as I charged an arrow. I closed one of my eyes to focus and aimed towards the center. "Now!" I fired my arrow towards the gathering and watched it go through three people. I jumped off the tent and ran forward. A gun shot rang out and soon an explosion shook the area. That's the signal for Hikan and the others to come.

Soldiers scattered from the meeting area and were met by quick slices from Neptune. She flew out from the area in her CPU form and swiped down her competition easily. I changed my bow into a sword and blocked a slice from behind me, turned, and then pressed my blade against my opponent. "How did you know?!" the soldier shouted at me. I pressed him back and kicked at him. He jumped back and took a pistol out from his holster. He aimed at me and fired once, I moved my head to the side to hear the bullet go by me.

I jumped to the side and blocked another slice before jumping back to dodge another gunshot. Ahead of me I saw Nepgear jump out from one of the tents in her CPU form and slice at one of the soldiers, dropping him instantly. "Shizuki, behind you!" Neptune shouted from above me and sliced behind me, dropping another soldier. She landed and pressed her back against mine. "Their predictions were right. There are a lot of soldiers here."

"Yeah...but that won't stop us." I told her, "We need to continue to the center."

"Right." Neptune blocked a stab and pushed the soldier back as I changed my sword back into a bow and shot an arrow at one of them. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!"

Neptune flew into the air as I backflipped out of the circle of enemies and fired rapid arrows towards everyone. I dodged and kicked off of others to gain more distance while firing volleys upon volleys of arrows. Nepgear and Neptune flew to my sides and blocked strikes that managed to get through my onslaught and push them back. The three of us slowly moved towards the center while fighting more and more.

I changed my bow back into a sword and kicked another enemy back before sending it forward, impaling him to the ground and then I beckoned it back, my sword took itself out from the soldier and flew back to me, I took it back and turned back around, three soldiers flew out from beside a couple tents and collided with one of the buildings. IF ran out and fired three bullets from where she came before dashing towards us. I ran toward her and jumped over her while she ducked under me. I corkscrewed through the air, turned my sword back into a bow, and shot three arrows forward. Three soldiers ran out from the corner and were all welcomed with arrows.

I landed on my feet and ran back towards the four of them. "Let's go!" I shouted and we all rushed forwards to the rally point.

We were nearing the center of the entire base. Soldiers continued to come at us with everything they had, while none of us sustained any injuries at all, we were growing tired quickly. I blocked another strike and pushed them back, IF ran beside me and parried another soldiers slash and kicked him back. "Sheesh. Is there no end to them?"

"We have to keep fighting!" I shouted and threw my sword towards the soldiers, I held my hand out and waved it around the air, controlling my sword to fly around and slice at all of the soldiers in front of me before it flew back towards me. Neptune parried a strike before slashing at her opponent, but they were able to block her next attack and kick her back. Neptune used the momentum to her advantage and landed back on her feet. Nepgear shot several beams at her opponents, however, one of them was able to get around her. She wasn't going to be able to react in time. "Nepgear!"

"Huh?!" Nepgear looked back to see her attacker swing his sword down towards her. Neptune quickly intervened and blocked the hit, Nepgear stepped back a couple steps. "N-Neptune."

"You alright, Nep. Jr?" she asked, IF and I ran towards them but were cut off by a bunch of other soldiers.

"This is getting annoying." I said and looked at each of them before closing my eyes. "I usually try to keep this hidden now… But this is gone on long enough."

I felt the Curse marks slowly start to grow up and down my body. I opened my eyes and saw the soldiers step back. "It's her…" one of them said, I smiled as I rushed towards them and stabbed one of them in the stomach. "Retreat!" I heard the same soldier say and all of them quickly ran from us. I took my sword out and pushed the guy to the ground. I turned towards the center.

"Let's get moving." I stated and walked forward. IF and the others walked behind me as we made our way to the center of the base. I walked with my sword at my side, I could sense almost anything going on around me...to my right… I held my sword up and deflected a bullet out of the air without even looking. IF looked over and saw the soldier get up and take off running.

"Shizuki...that was amazing." Nepgear said in awe, I looked back at her.

"Later. We have a job to do." I replied and ran forward.

After fighting our way through the constant fields of enemies. We finally made it to the center of the base. A large building was standing before us, it had a large satellite on top and a single person was standing in front of us: I don't remember her name but it was the green haired girl from before.

"How do you broads keep finding out our plans?!" she shouted and stomped her foot down.

"Don't tell me...you're the leader of this place?" IF questioned with disbelief in her voice.

"So what if I am?"

Nepgear looked like she was in disbelief too, judging by their reactions, I'd say she's pretty disappointing. "It doesn't matter what we know or don't know." I said and held my swords blade towards him. "Surrender now and we can assure your safety."

"Surrender…?" she muttered and shot her glare at me. "I'm DONE surrendering!"

"Please." IF scoffed, "Just get out of here. You can't do anything."

Underling was clenching her fists so tight that they look like they might start bleeding. "I've...had enough!" she shouted and reached into her coat pocket and took out a syringe with purple glowing liquid in it.

"Don't!" I shouted, "Don't use that!"

"I'm done!" she shouted and injected her neck and smashed the syringe plunger. Her eyes had tears escape as darkness swirled around her. She let out a blood chilling shout as her voice quickly became distorted.

"Careful everyone!" I shouted held my sword out in front of me and grabbed it with both hands. The other three walked up beside me and brandished their weapons, Underling grabbed her head and glared at us, her teeth were growing sharper while her eyes quickly started to bleed. She let out one last shout before she exploded with darkness again. Causing us to shield our eyes. "Here she comes!"


	126. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

 **20 minutes earlier…**

 **[Hikan]**

I pulled myself up and saw Nagana and Saito looking at a piece of paper. Saito looked over at me and ran over to help me up. "Glad you're alright, son." he said as he pulled me up.

"This is nothing." I told them and brushed the dust off my pants. "Let's get going. They'll be starting soon."

"Alright." Saito agreed, Nagana smiled at me.

"There's that serious side I remember. Don't go back to your old self now." he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I walked past him towards the base, Saito walked behind me and soon Nagana walked beside me.

We stopped outside the wall where soldiers were watching the area. We hid beside the wall and were waiting for them to start the assault. "You think the others will tell us what to do?" one of the soldiers said to another.

"Who cares? They're just talking about the invasion on Planeptune and the mistakes we made before."

"Yeah, at least we did everything right."

"Yeah, all we-"

*BOOM!*

There's the signal, the two soldiers turned once they heard the explosion, Nagana dashed out from his cover and ran towards them. One of the soldiers looked back and saw him, but it was too late. He hit one on the back of their head and choked the other one out quickly. He stood up and shrugged.

"They're easier then Leanbox." he said and looked back to us, "Oops. Sorry, slipped out."

"Whatever." I said and looked up the wall. "Come on." I cupped my hands together and boosted Nagana over, then Saito before I ran up the wall and jumped over it. Landing beside them.

"Showoff." Nagana sneered and continued ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. No time to be jealous." I retorted and we continued forward.

* * *

After a couple minutes of running, we ran into the other group of soldiers. "There's more!" I heard one of them shout. I turned and quickly bent back from a sword slash, I kicked their feet out from under them and stepped back. The soldier quickly got back to his feet and thrusted his sword at me. I sidestepped the attack and twisted his arm, disarming him and throwing him aside. "How did you find out about our plans?"

"Does it matter?" I cracked my knuckles and walked towards him. "Whatever your plan was, it's not happening."

He got up and gritted his teeth before holding his arm. "Screw you…"

I looked behind me and saw Saito and Nagana had already taken out their opponents. I turned back to the soldier in front of me. "Count yourself lucky." I said and dashed towards him and pulled back my fist, punching in right in the face. He flew off his feet and landed with a thud. "I'm in a bad mood and you get away with just that."

I walked by Saito and Nagana. "Someone's serious." Nagana said and followed after me.

"We're wasting time. We need to keep moving."

Saito glanced at me with a worried gaze before nodding. We continued moving forward only to have more ASIC soldiers run towards us, I had a feeling they weren't going to let us go walk in. I picked up my pace and ran forward, Nagana ran past me with a smile on his face and jumped over the group, throwing knives under him while flipping through the air. Saito ran to the side and summoned swords out of thin air and started blocking on his side. I dodged to the left from a sword slice and sidestepped the next before somersaulting back.

Two other soldiers ran over to join him and pulled pistols from their holsters. I stepped back before summoning a short sword. I deflected each bullet that they fired before the sworded soldier ran towards me again. I deflected his one slash before we pressed our swords together and pushed each other back. He attempted to stab me afterwards, but I sidestepped behind him and kicked the back of his knee. He fell to one knee before I yanked him back up and turned around, making him a human shield to the other two. They ceased fire and I threw their teammate towards them, "It's worthless to keep fighting us." I reminded them. "Surrender and we'll let you live."

"You…!" One of them took their sword out and ran towards me, the other held their hand out and yelled at them to wait, but they didn't look like they were stopping. He slashed at me with all of his strength and speed, but his movements were too predictable. I sidestepped each of them and finally parried his last attack, his sword flew out of his hand and lodged in the ground a good distance away. He clenched his hands and threw a punch at me, I grabbed his fist and twisted it. He shouted in pain before dropping his arm, he glared up at me and threw another punch with his other arm and I moved out of the way from it before hitting his forehead with the butt of my sword. I stepped back before kicking my foot up, kicking under his chin and knocking him to the ground. I looked over at the other soldier, she dropped her sword and her pistol and held her hands up.

"Good idea." I dashed towards her and stopped right in front of her, she shook from nervousness as I stared at her. "I'll give you one last chance. Leave now and don't come back."

She took one nervous gulp before backing up one step, "I'm sorry…" she said and continued backing up before turning and running away. I turned around and continued running forward, Nagana and Saito quickly joined back up with me as we continued running.

* * *

We fought and forced our way through the countless waves and waves of enemies. We were growing closer to the center where the others would be. If we just keeping going forward.

"Keep your heads up!" Saito shouted over towards us, I looked up and saw several arrows flying towards me and Nagana, I felt my arm burn from the heat in my veins as I held my hand up and fire erupted from my hand; melting the arrows out of the air. Naganas smile dropped as he summoned two of his daggers and stepped up and held them up in front of him, Saitos hands sparked with electricity.

I stepped in front of both of them and summoned my shortsword as I saw a dark silhouette walk forward: Scythe. He walked towards us with a sword in his hand and looked at each of us. "I knew that you three would be causing all this trouble."

"We finally drew out the leader huh?" Nagana said as he held his guard up, Saito held his hand out and electricity sparked again.

"The other four have been fighting head on while you three came from behind...and you got us on our invasion day...you knew somehow...but how…?"

"It matters not." Saito cut him off, "Surrender and you will live to see the next day."

"If you think words will scare me, you're mistaken." Scythe retorted and held his sword towards us. "I'll stop you here."

"You will try." I snarled and held my own sword towards him, Saito held his hand towards him and one of his swords appeared in front of him and lashed out towards Scythe, he diverted the sword away and ran towards us. Nagana threw dagger after dagger towards Scythe in an attempt to get a little bit of a hit but Scythe was able to block each dagger and run faster towards us. I dashed out and slashed at him, he blocked my attack and pressed his sword against mine. We exchanged quick blows before jumping back from each other. Saito shot more lightning at him, only for Scythe to jump over it and sail towards Nagana. He backed up, blocked, and dodged each of Scythes strikes before backing up and kicking Scythe back.

Saito held his hand out again and two of his swords flew towards Scythe, who blocked each swipe and dodged out of the way from my slash, I pressed my attack and slashed quickly at him, I managed to get a cut into his arm before he tried to kick my feet out from under me. I jumped back from him before he could connect with his attack. He turned and blocked Naganas slice before pushing him back and jumping out of the way from Saitos lightning. He rolled across the ground before getting back up and blocking the lightning with his sword. He held it with both hands and stood his ground. I dashed towards him again and attempted to stab, but Scythe suddenly shifted his weight and and directed the lightning towards me. I backed off from him and Saito pulled his hand back to stop the electricity.

Scythe backed up and held his sword in front of him again, watching all of our movements. He didn't show any openings in his stance; I need to break through his guard. "I don't have all day to spend with you."

Scythe looked at me, "Then try to finish me off."

I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword and ran forward, however before I could even get to him, I felt a tingle in my head and stopped. I wasn't the only one who felt this, Scythe looked behind me in the sky, I turned and saw Saito and Nagana looking too. I looked up where all three of them were looking and saw what they were staring at. There were flashes of darkness in the bright sky, this presence is too similar…

"It's him…" I muttered, I turned back towards Scythe and saw him swipe at me. I blocked the hit and slid back towards the others from the power.

"Hikan. You go ahead." Saito told me, Nagana rushed up towards Scythe.

"What about you two?"

"We can hold him off." he said and smiled. "Get going, now."

Saito looked ahead and walked forward while I nodded and turned back. I closed my eyes and felt the flames rush around me, transforming me into my CPU form. I looked back one last time, "Good luck, you two." I looked forward and started running. Wait for me everyone...I'm coming.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

She's fast and powerful. Underling was dashing around each of us and was giving a barrage of powerful attacks, it was difficult to even block the attacks much less dodge them. She stopped in front of me for a second but I was able to get a good look at her:

Her pale skin was completely taken over by a dark veil, making her skin all black. Two red eyes glowed from her eyes and her green hair had turned to the same white as mine. It's...the same as before; The black figure that attacked me and Akatsu when I was little.

I quickly blocked her attack, she was only using her hands but, even though they looked normal. Those things were close to sharp knives, one touch and your hand is good at gone. She backed up and dashed around me again, I held my sword behind me and blocked the next attack before kicking her back. She dodged Neptunes slice that was waiting for her and jumped up from IFs strike before moving through the air to dodge Nepgears beam. She landed a few feet away and slid back on all fours. The four of us regrouped together.

"She's too fast. We need to slow her down somehow." IF pointed out.

"How? She's too fast for us to land our attacks." Nepgear replied.

 **You'll have to use your full power. But you risk the chance of going insane…**

No, there's something else we can do.

"We need to hold out until Hikan gets here." I told them and held my sword up again and aimed it towards Underling. She snarled towards me, "He's the only one that can match her speed."

"Right!" Neptune agreed with me and stood to my right. She held her sword in front of her too, "Shizuki. Let's do this."

I looked over at her and nodded, we looked back at Underling before dashing towards her, she jumped back to her feet and ran towards us as well, pulling her arms back. Neptune dashed in front of me and slashed at her, she blocked the attack and jumped over Neptune, I jumped up and quickly spun around and kicked her back to the ground. She flipped in the air and somersaulted to her feet before running by Neptune, I gritted my teeth as I felt my neck burn again and shot my sword forward, stabbing Underlings chest. She kicked off of me and flew back. I dashed forward faster then before and sliced again, only this time Underling grabbed my katana and threw it aside. I closed my hand into a fist, my sword quickly flew back towards her. She looked over and held her hands up and blocked my sword. It slowly pushed her back as she growled and snarled before grabbing the other end of it and breaking it.

I was left in shock by what I saw, Underling looked over at me and dashed faster then I could react. "Shizuki!" Nepgear yelled and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her dashing towards me with all she could muster. Neptune flew in front of me and blocked Underling, slowing her down a little but it wasn't enough to stop her. Nepgear pushed me out of the way before Neptune ran into me. "Hey! Shizuki!"

I shook myself from my thoughts and got back up. Neptune collided with one of the tents but she flew out of harms way before Underling could follow up with her attack. "I'm alright. Thanks, Nepgear."

Fine. You win. I'll do it.

 **Careful you don't lose control.**

"Nepgear...can you do me a favor?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Take your sister and IF. Finish the rest of ASIC, I'll hold her off myself."

"What?! But you…"

I looked over at her with a serious look. "I'll be fine. Just go."

"...Alright." she agreed and flew into the air, I looked towards where Underling was and saw her rip the tent to shreds and step out from the wreckage.

"Shizuki. You're kidding, right?!" IF shouted at me, I shook my head and looked over at her.

"I'm afraid not. Just go!"

"Gh...Dammit! You better be alright!" she shouted and ran towards Nepgear and Neptune. They all took one last glance at me before nodding and running off. I took a deep breath, this is going to take a lot of willpower to stay in control…

I closed my eyes and felt the burning sensation on my neck grow. I gritted my teeth from the pain and opened my eyes, everything turned purple in my vision and Underling was bright red. I looked at my hands and saw the markings covering every inch. I looked towards her again.

"This is where the real fight begins." I said, my voice was distorted and it was hard to keep myself cool. If I let myself go then it'll be hard come back...but I have to hold out until Hikan gets here.

Underling let out a distorted shout of her own before running towards me, I held my palm open as darkness swirled around my fingers. I dashed towards her.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **If you haven't seen on my Twitter, sorry about the late upload! I know it's VERY late but I started a job in my town and they kept me till around 8:00 and I wanted to get a bite to eat with my family before coming home.**

 **Just wanted to make this little update since I haven't said anything on here yet like on Twitter. If I end up slowing down a bit on chapters, it's due to work!**

 **Sorry for any confusion! XP**


	127. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

 **[Third Person]**

Linda and Shizuki clashed together with quick, heavy attacks. Shizuki was forced to use her own power since Linda was able to break her sword in two. Shizuki was diverting Lindas attacks with her own hands but she could feel the power in her slowly trying to take over her.

Linda jumped up and kicked Shizuki back before quickly dashing towards her and swiping up with her hand, Shizuki easily stepped out of the way and punched Linda in the stomach, she growled in response and grabbed Shizukis arm, pulling her over her shoulder. Shizuki flipped herself over and landed on her feet, quickly spinning around and slamming Linda onto the hard ground.

She jumped back from Linda, who quickly stood back up and threw punches and swipes with insane speed, Shizuki easily dodged each attack before sidestepping her jab and kicking her towards the center building. Linda collided with the wall and put a dent on the side, Shizuki dashed towards her and kicked her further in; crashing both of them through the wall and knocking the tables and chairs inside.

Linda got up and ran towards Shizuki again, this time tackling her back to the wall and slamming into it, she pulled back her fist and punched but Shizuki moved her body out of the way just before Linda hit her, causing her fist to go through the wall. Shizuki pushed Lindas other arm down and slammed her head against the wall, Shizuki also noticed that none of what she was doing was damaging Linda in anyway. The dark skin she had was acting as a shield from all of Shizuki's attacks.

Shizuki jumped back and held her head with one of her hands, she took a deep breath before looking up again and dodging Lindas punch again, she jumped back outside and flew into the sky, Linda jumped out from the building and glared up at her, she let out another distorted shout before dashing up towards Shizuki, who wasn't expecting her to suddenly fly up to her position. Shizuki grabbed Lindas hand to stop the punch but she was quickly kicked back down the ground, she collided with a thud and rolled across the ground.

Linda charged down towards Shizuki and slammed her heel into her back, Shizuki shouted in pain before rolling over and jumping to her feet, Linda jumped towards her and attempted a dropkick but Shizuki moved out of the way and elbowed her down to the ground, she backed up again and gritted her teeth.

It was getting harder and harder to control herself, she held her right arm out and then swiped in front of her, purple energy swirled around her arm and formed an energy blade, she felt a smile creep across her lips. **"Show me more…"** she muttered, Linda got back to her feet and stared at her before baring her fangs. Shizuki dashed towards Linda and swiped with her sword arm, Linda dodged each swipe before blocking the last slash, she pushed Shizuki back and slashed at her, catching across her the right shoulder of Shizukis yukata and cut part of it off, Shizuki quickly recovered and kicked Linda to the side, she grabbed her sleeve and ripped the rest of it off, showing off her glowing purple marks that were fueling the energy in her arm for the sword.

Shizuki dashed out towards Linda and kicked her side, causing her roll along the ground more before stabbing down towards her, however, Linda was able to turn and grab the blade and slowly push it back, she used her other hand and lifted herself up off the ground, she spun around to kick Shizuki back. She somersaulted to her feet and ran towards Shizuki and threw her hand out, Shizuki parried her attack, and stabbed towards her; stabbing towards her chest, Shizuki lifted her up and threw her towards the wall before quickly running after her. Linda collided with the wall and Shizuki stabbed her farther into it.

Linda's bloodred eyes closed and opened again, they quickly fumed out red smoke, causing Shizuki to grow a confused expression. Linda grabbed the energy blade and pushed her back immediately, She dashed towards Shizuki and punched her in the gut, she spat blood out on Lindas hair before getting kicked back, she rolled across the ground and landed face first. Her eyes started twitching as she got back to her feet. **"N-No...No…"** Shizuki muttered before grabbing her head.

 _ **"Just let me take over...I can finish her quickly."**_ The Curse said in Shizukis mind.

 **"I...can't handle it anymore…!"** She said and held her head, darkness swirled around her. She shot her glare towards a dashing Linda. Her eyes changed back to her original purple, Linda stopped right in front of her and threw her hand forward. Shizuki closed her eyes and was about to let the Curse take over.

 _ **"Wait...I might not be needed afterall…"** _The Curse said, Shizuki opened her eyes and saw a sword in front of her blocking Lindas attack, she looked over and saw Hikan with one of his menacing glares staring right at Linda, in one swift movement he punched her in the face and sent her flying back towards the building.

"Hikan…" Shizuki said out of breath, the markings on her had fully disappeared now. Hikan looked towards Shizuki and nodded. He stepped in front of her and his wings erupted on his back, Linda dashed towards him and vanished from sight, as well as Hikan. Shizuki saw brief images of them clashing together before her vision went dark and she fell to her side.

Hikan parried Lindas strike and pushed her to the side before blocking her next punch. He slid back from the power she kept in the punch, "Linda." he called out her name in an attempt to see some type of control but she wasn't showing anything. He assumed the power just took over her body but before he did anything too rash he wanted to see if he could snap her out of it.

He dodged out of the way from another one of her slashes and flew back towards the center building and flew into the air after Linda dashed towards him and punched the wall, she looked up and jumped towards him, Hikan flew around behind her to dodge before kicking her. She flew back down towards the ground, Hikan flew towards the ground before she hit it, grabbed her out of the air, and slammed her on the ground. "They're using you. Snap out of it already." He attempted another persuasion but was given a response by Linda throwing a quick punch towards his face, he flew back to dodge the attack.

Linda ran towards him and shouted again, she punched and kicked at him with all the power and speed she could use. Hikan had to up his speed to the most he could go in his CPU form, but even he was cutting it close. He dashed out of the way and slashed at Linda, but she blocked the hit and punched at him, hitting his gut. Hikan flew back towards multiple tents and took most of them with him before rolling across the ground. He got to his knees and coughed a couple times before looking ahead, Linda was already rushing towards him. He quickly got back up and blocked her punch with his sword but she grabbed his blade and pushed it aside before slamming her knee into his stomach again, causing him to spit out more blood and throw him aside.

He gritted his teeth before attempting to get back up again, Linda ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, Hikan coughed again from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "Gh...Grgh…" he muttered before elbowing Lindas stomach, but she wasn't letting go. "Fine...if that's how you...want to play it…" he said and felt the heat in his veins burn hotter. _Might as well test it now._ He thought.

Fire exploded from his body, forcing Linda to let go of him and jump back, it died down as quickly as it started, Hikan stood back with tight shut eyes, he looked towards Linda and opened them, showing off the flame outline around his power symbol pupils. Linda dashed towards him with a shout of defiance but was met with a quick punch instead, she stumbled back a bit before Hikan rushed up and sliced across her body with fast slashes from his sword, brief mirages flashed due to how fast he was.

Linda jumped back and had a little blood escape from her mouth, Hikan took one step forward before vanishing. He appeared in front Linda once again, she punched and kicked quickly again but Hikan was able to match the speed easily and divert every attack with his free hand before pushing her hand to the side and slicing up, Linda launched from the ground while Hikan appeared behind her and kicked her towards the ground. She slammed against the ground with a ton of force, causing a small crater to form under her. Hikan held his sword in the air as flames charged into the blade, quickly turning it into a fiery orange and bursting out in flames. He flew down towards Linda and flipped his sword around to the underhanded style, Linda got to her feet and looked up towards him, she let out another shout as her arm turned even darker then before. Hikan sliced down towards her and she threw her arm up towards him. An explosion erupted around the area, knocking out the tents that were perched up and even knocking away the unconscious body of Shizuki.

Hikan stood over Linda with his sword still held down, Linda was lying on her back with her red eyes shut. He held his sword up but then quickly dropped it back to his side, he had the opportunity to stop her here but he didn't want too, he remembered the talk he had with Akumu in the Gamindustri Graveyard; He couldn't kill her.

He turned his back to Linda, she quickly opened her eyes and rose to her feet she threw a quick jab towards him, he turned around and summoned a red dagger, he pushed her arm to the side and stabbed her right in the chest, directly where her heart would be located. Linda coughed blood out on Hikans gut before she lowered her head, he took the dagger out and she slumped down to her knees. His body quickly erupted in pain again, he already overloaded himself. He reverted back to his regular form out of energy.

He gave a couple ragged breaths, however, he wasn't aware that Linda was not dead yet; The heart of an individual would change when they mutate, Lindas was a special type of mutation, but it had the same effects: Her heart was behind her stomach this time.

She opened her eyes and looked at Hikan, he looked up into her blood red eyes. "You…" he muttered, he was out of energy, he couldn't even grab his sword that was laying beside him. "Dammit…"

Linda held her arm out as darkness swirled around it, making the edges of her arm glow purple, and swiped at Hikans head. He felt a strong tug on his shirt and was thrown back, Lindas arm was stopped by a parry and was kicked back. Hikan rolled across the ground and stopped face first before looking up. Akumu stood in between him and Linda, he looked back at Hikan.

"You owe me this time." he said and smiled, "Go and save your wives."

"Heh…" Hikan laughed and slowly got back up, "To think I would be saved by you."

"Don't get used to it." Akumu looked back forward towards Linda, she leaned back up and saw him. "God, you're dumber then I thought." Linda shouted at him before dashing forward, Akumu put one hand in his pocket and held his other hand out, darkness swirled in his palm as he blocked her strike. She kicked at him and he blocked it with his forearm, she then attempted a somersault kick but Akumu just backed up. "I told you so many times, Linda."

She stared at him for a couple seconds before running towards him again. She punched at him again, only for Akumu to divert her fist away and punch her gut, she fell to one knee from the power of the punch. "ASIC would use you over and over…" Akumu continued before kicking her to the side. She quickly rolled back onto her feet and dashed towards him again, he held his hand out and Linda rose into the air even though Akumu didn't even have ahold of her. Akumu pulled his hand closer to him, Linda quickly followed and stopped inches from his face. "I told you to leave...and you ended up staying."

Linda bared her fangs and stared into his eyes, an image flashed before Akumu of a smiling Natsuko, he blinked once and she reverted back to Linda. _You can't be serious…_ he thought, Linda was able to pull her arm out of Akumus grip and punch at him, catching across his face and dropping her. She tackled him full force and knocked him to the ground before repeatedly punching him in the face. Akumu grabbed both of her fists and head butted her off of him. "That's enough." He still had his hands over her fists, she tried to pull them from his tight grip but Akumu threw her into the air and held her in the air again with one hand extended out. "Linda…"

Akumu took a deep breath before slowly closing his hand into a fist, Linda shouted in pain as she held her head and darkness swirled around her, Akumu continued to close his hand and the darkness slowly edged towards him, eventually touching his arm and swirled. "If it's darkness that pollutes your mind...then I'll just give you a different type." He pulled his hand towards him and Linda flew towards him again, he held his other hand out and another charge of darkness swirled in his palm, one that was a bit lighter then the other, once Linda was in front of him he pressed his hand onto her chest, the darkness quickly took over her and more of the darkness around her clutched onto Akumu. She shouted once again before Akumu dropped her and stepped back with darkness swirling around him. "Guh…! I can tell...that you wouldn't be able to handle...this!" he muttered before pulling his arms towards him, "GRAAAAAAH!" he let out a shout and a dark pillar of energy shot into the air, it stayed visible for a couple seconds before disappearing. He took a couple deep breaths before looking at Linda, the darkness sunk into her skin and made her visible again; she was back to normal except she was naked. Akumu unzipped his hoodie and took it off before walking towards her and putting it on her, it was big enough to cover everything.

"Geez. Idiot." he said before picking her up, he looked back at where Hikan was and saw that he had left, he smiled before turning around, "If he was here he wouldn't let me hear the end of it. At least I can prepare this way."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Yeaaaah, sorry about the lateness again. It'd be safe to assume that uploads won't be exactly on time. So this is how Noire feels huh?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	128. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

Neptune, Nepgear, and IF were standing together with their backs pressed against one another. IF parried a slice from one of her attacks before kicking the other back. Neptune blocked a strike from her attacker and quickly pushed them back while Nepgear parried her attackers strike and swiped.

"When will this end?" IF asked, one of the soldiers ran towards her and swiped, she was ready to parry his attack but he stopped before he could connect his attack. He looked to the side and stepped back, Scythe rolled across the ground and pushed himself to his feet.

"M-Master Scythe?" The soldier called out, Scythe looked back and saw the Planeptune sisters and IF. Then looked over and saw Saito and Nagana slowly approaching. Then everyone looked up in the sky to see a large dark pillar in the sky before it disappeared.

"The base is lost, Linda has already failed. Retreat while you still can." Scythe instructed before vanishing into his own shadow, the soldier looked confused for a second before taking a couple steps back and running away, followed by all of the other soldiers.

Saito walked towards the others, "I'm glad you're all alright."

"Where's Hikan?" Nepgear asked him, Nagana stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We sent him ahead to assist you all. But it looks like he got caught up somewhere else."

"He might still be at the center with Shizuki." Neptune reminded, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Hikan had Shizuki lying down on a couple chairs he set up and was going through the center building, but the equipment was destroyed in the battle earlier. "Dammit." he cursed, he was trying to find something that could give him the locations of the other bases or even a working radio so he could try to trick other ASIC soldiers into giving away the positions. He looked back at the sleeping Shizuki and walked towards her. "I'm not the only one getting stronger. I mistook your power for your brothers."

Suddenly, Shizuki's eyes shot open and glowed purple. She looked at Hikan and a smile went across her face. **"Isn't she?"** she asked, Hikan blinked twice before taking a serious expression.

"Why are you controlling her body?"

 **"Relax, I'm not going to do anything."** she said and leaned up, she tilted her head as she examined Hikan. **"Shizuki and I already agreed on working together. However, it's strange...you mistook her power for her brothers even though he's dead?"**

"I already know he isn't dead." he confessed, the Curses smile dropped instantly. "I don't know why the others want to keep it a secret but I'll find out eventually. Shizuki may trust you now, but I still don't...if you even try to do anything to her…"

She sighed, **"Yeah, yeah. I already promised her that I would work with her."**

"..."

 **"What?"**

"Don't worry about it."

"Hikan? Shizuki?" Nepgears voice rang from outside.

 **"Looks like they're okay."** The Curse replied and leaned onto Hikan. **"Take care."**

Shizukis eyes shut and her body slumped over on Hikan. He picked her up princess style and walked outside. "We're here."

They all regrouped with each other, "Is she alright?" Saito stated his concern to the unconscious Shizuki.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping."

"What happened to the Underling?" IF questioned.

"She's been dealt with."

"...Hikan, are you alright?" Neptune asked him, the entire time he was just staring at Shizuki. He didn't like the fact that the Curse just took over her body from her being unconscious.

"Yeah, just a bit tired myself." he looked at Neptune and gave a reassuring smile.

"Is there anything in there we can use?" Nagana asked.

"I couldn't find anything. All of it was destroyed."

"Well, there goes that idea." Nagana crossed his arms and smiled, "So much for that."

"Planeptune is safe, that's what matters most." Saito retorted and looked at the Planeptune sisters. "Don't worry, my forces will clean this place out."

"Thank you, Saito." Neptune thanked him and looked at Hikan again, he was looking at Shizuki once again. She knew from the look on his face that something was bothering him. "Come on, let's go home."

"We're going to stay here for a bit longer." Nagana said and looked towards the COMS building, "I might be able to fix some of the stuff."

"We'll leave it to you then." IF said and tapped on Hikans shoulder. He looked at her. "Come on."

"Right."

* * *

As they went their separate ways, another pair was making their way through the wilderness of Gamindustri.

Akumu was still carrying Linda on his back, he was walking in the streets of Planeptune, slowly making his way to the Basilicom. "Sorry, Histy. But I'm making a surprise visit." he said to himself while looking around, people were staring at him with confused expressions. "What?"

They all went about their business when he answered them back, he shrugged his shoulders and continued forward.

He walked through the doors of the Basilicom and went straight to the elevator despite the constant rejections from the Basilicom members. When they opened, Histoire looked over and had a confused expression. "A-A-Akumu?!"

"Howdy." he greeted and waved at her, "I'm going to borrow the Basilicom for a bit. Alright?"

"T-This isn't a pit stop!"

"Oh? IF, Hikan, and the others are able to stop by completely fine. Am I not allowed?"

"A-Absolutely n-"

"Absolutely? Sweet. Thanks Histy." Akumu told her and walked past her towards the couch, he laid Linda on the couch and turned back to Histoire. "You must of saw the flashes in the sky, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Akatsu is becoming more and more dangerous then I thought." he said, "Those mutation syringes are made from his own power. It took most of what I had to extract it from her."

"That pillar that appeared...that was you?"

"Yep. I released it into the air. It was powerful, I thought I'd lose for sure but I was able to overcome it." he said and looked back at Linda, "Just let us rest here. We'll be gone before you know it."

Histoire stared at Akumu for a second before smiling. "Alright."

The doors to the balcony opened again and Neptune and Nepgear came through in their regular forms. "We're back!" Neptune shouted.

"Welcome back, you two." Histoire greeted them, Nepgear smiled at her before that same smile dropped when she saw Akumu staring down at Linda.

"A-Akumu."

He lifted his head and turned back towards them, "Ah, Neptune and Nepgear."

"W-What are you doing here?!" Neptune pointed towards him and stepped in front of Nepgear. "Have you come to steal both of us away this time?! We won't go down without a fight!" she shouted and held her fists up as if to brawl.

"Awww, you still remember when I captured you that one day." He smiled at them, "But no, we're just resting here for a little bit."

"We?" Nepgear looked behind him and saw Linda laying on the couch. "It's Un-"

"Dah! Bub bub bub...bub!" Akumu cut her off and raised one finger towards them, "Linda. Call her Linda. It's partly your guys fault for forcing her to take the mutation."

"Hey! I'm sure my kid sister had a good reason to call her that." Neptune retorted and looked at Nepgear, "Right?"

"We just saw her one day and we called her that."

"Look, I'll make sure she doesn't get in your way." Akumu said and looked back at her. "ASIC will probably try to kill her when they get the chance."

Nepgear was about to say another word, but Neptune placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Come on, Nepgear. Let's go play some games!" she said and ran towards the stairs.

"Neptune!" Histoire shouted and flew after her, Akumu closed his eyes and smiled. Nepgear stared at him for a couple more seconds, she could see somethings changed about Akumu, he wasn't acting like what Hikans stories said about him at all. Nepgear bit her bottom lip.

"Hey...Akumu…?" she called out to him, he opened his eyes and turned towards her again, even his menacing gaze doesn't seem menacing anymore. "I'm...happy for you." she said and walked towards the stairs.

"Nepgear?" Akumu called her name out, she turned around and was greeted with him being right in front of her. She didn't even hear him move. He smiled at her and patted her head and rustled her hair a bit, "I'm happy for you too."

She blinked once before nodding out of confusion, she turned and ran up the stairs, Akumu watched her go up the stairs before turning back and walking towards the couch. He saw a brief apparition standing beside the couch, his eyes grew wide at the sight; standing next to the couch was Natsuko, she was staring at him and gave a wide smile before beginning to disappear, Akumu ran towards her and stuck his arms out as if to catch her but she disappeared.

"...Natsuko." he smiled again and closed his eyes before clutching his fists.

"Mmgh…" Linda muttered before her eyes slightly opened, Akumu turned back to her. She leaned up and rubbed her eyes.

"That was faster then I thought."

"What…?" she looked over and saw Akumu standing over her. "Huh?!"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?! I thought you were dead!" Linda shouted and jumped off the couch, she got up in Akumus face. "There was no way I could survive! I went back to ASIC so that I could live!"

"You think that ASIC really cares about your safety?" Akumu retorted and inched his face closer. "If they cared, they wouldn't have given you that mutation."

"I…"

"You know what that would do to you, don't you? It would _kill_ you."

"What could I have done…?"

"..."

"ASIC was the only place I could go. I'm a criminal in all the nations."

"Linda." Akumu placed his hands on Lindas shoulders, "Look, I won't force you. But you must never, and I mean _never_ , go back to ASIC. They will kill you on sight."

"..."

"Besides that, I don't care what you do. Cut your ties to ASIC and start a new life." Akumu took his hands off her shoulders and turned his back to her, it was then that Linda looked down and saw his hoodie on her. Her face went a little red, she remembered regaining a little bit of feeling and felt hands touch her arms and put something on her. Her mind immediately went to Akumu dressing her naked body, which would explain the faint breeze going between her legs. Thinking it only made her face grow more red.

Akumu started to walk towards the elevators, "H-Hey! Wait up." Linda shouted after him and ran around the corner.

"What?" he spun his head back and looked at her, "We don't need to see each other anymore. It'd be best if we cut ties as well."

"Y-You're kidding...right?" Linda replied, causing Akumu to turn his whole body towards her. "I...I want...to stay with you, alright?!"

"Stay with me?" Akumu repeated, "ASIC will be searching for me, if you're with me they won't hesitate to go after you either."

"I don't care...just let me stay with you. Please?"

"..." Akumu stared at her for a couple seconds, he wasn't going to let them go after her anyway, but he didn't want Linda involved anymore. Something inside him wanted to keep her out of this, he assumed it was Hikans false statement about his so-called heart, the constant reminders of Natsuko and Linda weren't helping him either. He smiled because he knew it works out in his favor. "Alright, but it won't be easy."

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes and had a menacing smile, "I'll show you how to use your new power…"


	129. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

 **[Hikan]**

I took Shizuki back to her house to let her rest and took Kotomi back to my house. Now the two of us and Yagi were sitting in the living room.

"What happened?" Yagi asked, "What did you find?"

"Saito and his forces are scouting the entire base now, but Scythe was there and so was Linda. She injected herself with one of those syringes, I thought I beat her but I got careless...then Akumu stepped in and saved me."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kotomi asked me and grabbed my arm with both of her hands, I looked down at her and rustled her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"They made Scythe a leader there, huh…?" Yagi muttered, "Strange, he was only hired as a bodyguard, like how Viper was hired as a bounty hunter. To think that he would take on a bigger role…"

"There's another thing that bothers me." I announced, Yagi looked at me again. "They demanded how did we know? They were planning on invading Planeptune again today. But we were able to stop them, Argen gave us info about them invading...why would he give us information like that?"

"He could be trying to trick us...get on our good sides and then stab us in the back." Yagi hypothesized, it was a good idea but somethings telling me that isn't the case.

"Maybe…" I replied and looked down at my right hand, my eyes then went to my wrist, I closed my hand into a fist, I almost lost to Linda thanks to my blood still not awakening. I thought it would catch on before she attacked me but it didn't look like that would be the case at all.

"Daddy?" I looked over at Kotomi again, she was staring at me with a worried expression. "Are you...mad?"

"Sort of…" I replied, I won't be able to lie to her, she'll see right through it and get even more worried. "I'll explain it to you two as well."

"Explain what?"

"I already told this to Shizuki, it only makes sense that you know about it as well." Yagi raised his brow with curiosity, I took a deep breath and started explaining what I am...

* * *

"Interesting…" Yagi replied and put his hand on his chin, "That's why you suddenly disappeared in the Caves…"

"Yeah, I'm trying to unlock the rest of my power but I can't seem to push it any farther. I thought the assault on the ASIC base would do something but nothing really happened."

"I don't know what to tell you…" Yagi said and stood up from his chair. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'm running out of ideas honestly…"

Kotomi grabbed my arm harder and pulled herself close. "You can do it. I know you can!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't." I reassured her, "I'll be real busy starting tomorrow, I'm sorry if I don't play with you as much."

She shook her head and smiled at me, "I'll be fine. I have Uncle Yagi and the others to play with."

"That's good." I rustled her hair a bit before standing back up, "I'm glad you can trust them."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day at the house with Yagi and Kotomi then went to sleep early so that I could get up early to go to the Guild for the meeting. Yagi decided to come with me too so he could address the situation with Argen.

I opened the doors to the meeting room and saw Shizuki already looking through some papers, she had her purple track jacket on with a matching tank top on along with her pair of black pants and sneakers. "Shizuki?"

She almost jumped out of her chair from shock, she looked over at me and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, sorry. Hey, Hikan."

"What's with that reaction?" I asked and walked towards her, Yagi followed behind me.

"You just broke me out of my focus is all." she replied and flipped the papers upside down.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out." I sat down next to her and Yagi stood at my side, he held his arms behind his back, I couldn't help but give him a confused expression.

"Um...what are you doing?"

He looked at me, "Did I miss something?"

"What…?" Now he's confusing me even more.

"We are hosting a meeting, yes? I will stand here and wait for my time when I can speak."

I stared at him for a couple seconds, "Yagi...ugh, alright." I don't want to try and argue with him. He'll probably constantly make another reason.

One after another, the other Generals came in. "Now that everyone is here. We can start." I announced and held my hand out towards Nagana.

"We weren't able to repair the equipment at the COMS building but we did make it into our own type of base. ASIC won't be able to sneak up on the west side of Gamindustri ever again."

"Then the base was taken care of?" Seymour barked and crossed his arms.

"Yes. It's taken care of."

"ASIC retreated from the base, but they left as fast as they showed up. There wasn't any time to find out where the rest are hiding." IF told her part, "However, they constantly demanded how did we know to strike."

"So Argen gave up info? For what reason?" Ozaki questioned, Shizuki held up her hand.

"I believe it may be a trick."

"Agreed." Seymour quickly agreed. "That lizard has been up to tricks since he first appeared."

"If I may interrupt." Yagi piped in, he walked around my chair towards Shizuki. "I don't mean to anger you, but I have to disagree."

"What gives you the right to make such an accusation?" Seymour snarled, I held my hand up towards him.

"Let him speak."

Seymour gave a quick huff and slouched back in his chair, Yagi held his hands behind him again. "I don't entirely disagree with you. It was a trick, but not for us. For ASIC."

"Why would he want to do that to his own team?" Ozaki asked.

"While I was still with ASIC, I ran into Argen once. For the short time that I spent with him, I learned a lot. He's a thief and a trickster before all else. He shows no allegiance except for himself. Don't you think it's kind of absurd that he would suddenly change his ways to go with ASIC?"

"You think he's double crossing them?"

"I don't have a solid claim yet, but it would explain why he would leak info as big as another Planeptune invasion."

"Perhaps you're right. But with no solid claim, we cannot just go all out with that." Seymour retorted.

"He's right, Yagi." I agreed with him, "I do believe with what you're saying, but it could still be a trick for us too. We can't let our guard down yet."

"I wasn't expecting it." He said and looked back at me. "That is all I wanted to say."

"A base like that set up near Planeptune…" I said and closed my eyes, "It might be possible that all of the nations are in the same bet. Make sure you all keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Look everywhere you can to see if there's another base."

"Roger." Everyone agreed, I stood up from my chair.

"Now, if there's nothing else to discuss…" I gave everyone a chance to speak up, "Alright, dismissed!"

Nagana and Seymour left already while the others stayed for a little longer. Ozaki and IF were talking with each other by themselves on the right side of the table while I was sitting down with Shizuki and Yagi.

"You don't think there's more out there, do you?" Shizuki asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to keep an eye out for anything."

Yagi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "This must have been a time after I left, I wasn't told they were setting up bases around Gamindustri." he opened his eyes and got out of his chair. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on anything suspicious today." he said and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He looked back at me, "Questing." he replied and turned back around.

Shizuki got up from her chair, "Wait!' she shouted, causing Yagi to turn again. "Your wounds haven't fully healed yet. You should wait a bit longer."

"I feel fine. I won't have any trouble." he said and left. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"He's eager."

"What for?"

"I told him about what I've been doing, how I'm trying to unlock my power. I can tell by how he's acting what he's trying to do." I opened my eyes and saw Shizuki looking at me. "He wants to match me."

"I can kind of understand...you were very competitive over the years. I guess it's in your blood." she said, "But hey...don't overwork yourself." she said and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I won't." I threw one of my arms around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. "I'll get stronger in no time." We let each other go and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and cupped her chin with my fingers. "I'll be back later. Okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

I left the Guild and was soaring through the sky towards the mountains. I landed up on top of the center mountain, I could see the Gamindustri Graveyards half broken surface. I took a deep breath, I need to see how long I can keep the power boost on for.

I closed my eyes and felt the heat in my veins burn hotter and hotter while the pain was getting worse. I gritted my teeth and shot my eyes open, fire erupted around me as I continued to focus, it grew larger and more powerful around me while I felt my veins burn, it felt like they would burn through my skin.

I summoned my sword in my hand and unleashed a barrage of attacks in front of me, kicking, swiping, and stabbing all at fast speeds, I could see mirages of myself because of how fast I was. I backflipped and my wings erupted on my back, I dashed down off the mountain and flipped in the air, landing on my feet and dashed forward again, I kicked and slashed again at the air in front of me with the same speed before delivering one final kick. The air shook from the how fast I moved my leg. I took another deep breath before focusing my power once again, I felt my chest start aching, that must be the warning signs but I can't stop yet. I have to keep going!

I jumped into the air and sliced around again, my movements were getting faster and faster, but the pain in my chest was growing even more. I pulled my arm back and backflipped before looking towards my hand, I wasn't really paying attention but most of the heat was on my hand for a good while. I looked back towards the mountain and ran towards it, I felt fire erupt on my hand.

Huh? What's going on? What's this feeling? I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me, somethings happening over there...my chest aches but I have to find out what's wrong. My wings erupted on my back again and I dashed forward, I flew past trees and made sure that the embers of my wings didn't catch them on fire. I held my arm back and felt the flames quickly cover them again. I dashed around another tree and saw a large monster and a person in front of me.

The monster was at least sixteen feet tall and had reptilian flesh. It had two stubby legs and had long arms with four sharp claws for fingers that were as long as my arm. It had a salivating, tooth-filled maw on its flat face. I charged right towards it and threw my arm forward, slamming my fist onto the side of its face. It stumbled back a couple steps while I landed on the ground.

I looked behind me and saw the person that was with this massive beast. It was a girl: The first thing that stuck out to me was her red eyes and raven black hair. You could easily mistake her for Uni or Noire but it wasn't either of them. Her hair was flowing down her back and she had a black jacket on along with a black T-Shirt under it. She had a pair of black gloves on and a belt around her waist, she had tight pants on and then had a pair of black military boots. She looked a little scared from the sight in front of her, I looked back and saw the monster give a loud roar as it looked back towards me. You could see a burn mark on the side of its face where I punched it.

"Interesting." I muttered, I looked back towards the girl, "Get away from here. I'll take care of this."

"But…" she muttered under her breath, I could barely hear it before the monster started stomping towards us. I turned back and saw that the girl wasn't moving, her legs were shaking. Was she still scared?

"Come on!" I shouted and picked her up quickly I flew back and landed a good distance away, "Stay here. I'll handle this."

The girl looked at me for a second before I looked towards the monster and dashed towards it, I summoned my sword, flew over its head, and sliced down towards it. My sword bounced off of its flesh, the monster roared again and reached its hand up towards me, but it was way too slow. I dashed around it and continued to slice at it with the same constant speed. But the result was the same every time.

I quickly flew back from it and landed on the ground, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The pain in my chest started to slowly go away. It seems like I can't use it for long...If the pain in my chest gets too bad then I'll have to stop immediately or my body will lock up again.

I looked ahead and saw the monster stomping towards me again, I wasn't able to get through it's tough skin with my sword as it is now...what about this? I charged my blade with fire and charged forward after the blade turned orange, the monster grabbed a rock from the sidelines and threw it at me with a tremendous amount of speed. I narrowly dodged out of the way and my sword caught on fire. I dashed towards its head and stabbed my sword straight into its eye. It roared in pain and threw its head up, jerking me up over it, I pulled down and landed on its head and took my sword back, then stabbed into its other eye. It roared once again before slowly falling to the ground, I jumped off of it and landed on my feet.

"At least it didn't take too long." I said out loud and turned towards the girl, she slowly walked towards me. She bit the bottom part of her lip and shivered. "Are you alright?" She didn't say anything, she just nodded. "Why were you out here by yourself?"

"..." again she remained silent, "I…" now we're getting somewhere.

"You don't have to force yourself." I said and smiled at her, "Just head back home and try to forget this event happened."

She stared up at me for a couple seconds, she looked like she wanted to say something. "T-Th…"

"Hm?" I cocked my head to the side.

She stared at me with a blank look on her face before turning around and walking away. I watched as she made her way out of my sight, I should follow her to make sure she doesn't get in any more trouble. I took a step forward and a screen popped up in front of me, Shizuki's calling me.

"Hey, Shizuki." I said and flew into the air.

"Hikan, can you do me a favor?" she asked, I looked down where the girl went too, hopefully she'll be alright.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you head over to Lowee? Ozaki said he needs some help over there."

Ozaki needs more help? What is it this time? "Alright, tell him I'll be over right away." I replied and the screen vanished, I flew higher in the air and turned north; the direction of Lowee. Let's see what he needs.


	130. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

Ozaki messaged me when I was just about to land down at the Basilicom, he said to head to the north of Lowee, so I did and I saw a flash of light on the ground near the cliffs. Ozaki was waiting there in his fur suit. "There you are." he called out to me, I reverted back to my normal form and walked towards him, the thing that was strange was he still had his sword and pistol on him.

"Shizuki said you needed more help. What's going on this time?"

"Yes, I do need some help." he said and turned around, "Come here a minute."

I walked towards him and stood at his side and looked out towards the ocean, the cold wind blew around us and made our hair flow around in the air. "Why are we staring out at the ocean."

"Hikan, do you remember when we first started working together?" He asked, I looked at him.

"Yeah, when you and what's his face were torturing me. I was able to convince you about the fake Blanc."

He laughed, "Yeah...I still find it hard to believe that Lowee was in serious danger back then. But you were able to save it."

"Blanc wanted my help, so I helped her out. Nothing else to it."

"It wasn't just then...Hikan do you know just how much Lady Blanc cares about you?" he continued to ask questions, what made him want to ask these questions?

"I have an idea. When you asked for my help in seeing what was wrong last time...she...confessed to me."

I saw his smile grow more, "Was that what was wrong earlier? She is a bit new to romance...she may be a Goddess but I don't think she knows much, don't tell her I said that."

"I won't."

"I just wanted to tell you this." he said and his smile dropped and he took a serious look, he shot his gaze towards me; a menacing gaze. "We all care for Lady Blancs safety as she does ours. If you do anything to hurt her emotionally, you'll have hell to pay from me."

I won't lie, he can be pretty scary sometimes. "You don't have to worry about any of that, Ozaki. You know me." I told him and punched his shoulder, "Blanc's in good hands."

He smiled once again, "I know." he replied and put his arms behind his back. "Now, for the reason I called you here."

"Oh good, I was hoping you didn't call me here just for that talk."

"I wouldn't waste your time like that." he turned his back and stepped away from me. "It's been a long time since we were enemies...and I hear that you're trying to get stronger."

"Yeah, did Shizuki tell you?"

"Yeah, and Iffy wanted me to help you out." he said and turned back towards me, he was a couple feet away from me now. "I'm anxious to see just how strong you are now. The last time I seen you fight was with Nishihara."

"Oh, I see now." I told him and smiled, "That's why you have your weapons."

He rested his palm on the hilt of his sword. "Indeed." he replied and opened his eyes, he smiled once again. "Care to show me? There's a reason why I'm the General of Lowee."

A fight against Ozaki? Now I'm getting excited. "You're on." I said and held my hand out, my short sword erupted in my hand and I swiped it in the air once and brought it back towards my side.

Ozaki closed his eyes and a white light radiated around him. He took his sword from its scabbard and held it towards me with his right hand. He opened his eyes once again and looked right at me, he moved his left arm behind him and brought his sword back down to his side. This is strange, he hasn't even stood like this before...is this a new style he's using?

"Come, Hikan Masato."

"Let's see what you got." I replied and dashed towards him.

* * *

 **[Shizuki]**

I stared out the window and gave a large sigh, I hate doing this...it doesn't feel right.

I was at the Basilicom with the Nep sisters, IF, and Saito. Ozaki told IF that he can stall Hikan while we discuss our plan for Akatsu's invasion a bit more so we convinced him to head over to Lowee.

"Shizuki?" IF called out to me, I looked back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I just feel bad for hiding this from Hikan…"

"I know how you feel." Saito agreed with me and walked towards me, "I feel like Hikan is necessary for the battle...but if what Kotomi says is true, then he must not know." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…" I agreed and we joined everyone else.

"Akatsu and his forces will be here in a years time, until then Nagana and I have been constantly making battle plans with the other nations." Saito explained, "Kinoshita is training new forces everyday for our cause. We plan to have enough troops to match ASIC by the end."

"I apologize to throw this onto you in such short notice." Histoire apologized and bowed.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Saito reassured, "The Saviors plan on fighting alongside the CPUs this time. We're all in this together."

"..." Nepgear looked at the ground and pressed both of her index fingers together.

"What is it, Nep. Jr?" Neptune asked, noticing Nepgears face. Even I could tell she was worried about something.

"It's that same feeling like back then…" she muttered, "Akatsu took all of us down with a single strike back then...can we really win?"

I smiled at her and walked towards her. "Of course we can." I told her and stopped once right in front of her. "We're getting stronger every day. With the amount of work you and the other Candidates did back then and with the CPUs help this time. We can beat him without Hikans help. You rescued your sister without Hikans full power. You can beat him, Nepgear. We'll all be there to help."

"Darn tootin'!" Neptune agreed and gave her sister a hug. "We can do this Nepgear. Hikan may be the main protagonist in this, but you were the protagonist with Kotomi in the second half of this story! We got this!"

"I hope you're right…" Nepgear said with a hint of worry in her voice. Even after everythings she's been through, she still doesn't believe herself?

"There's only one problem that we don't know how to prepare for..." IF said, Saito closed his eyes and nodded.

"You're thinking about where they're coming from, yes?" Saito suggested, IF nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...where would they strike first?"

"It's harder for you to think of since it's been done before." Another voice rung through, all of us looked towards the elevator and saw Kotomi. She slowly walked towards us with a blank look on her face.

"Hiya Kotomi!" Neptune greeted her and waved, Kotomi smiled and waved back at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she looked towards me with another blank stare.

"I...remember a bit. I remember that Planeptune was invaded...and then the others started to call in that they were under attack as well."

"Each of them? You mean all of the nations were under attack?" Histoire questioned, Kotomi nodded.

"Yes...I think so…" she said and shot her head up and then lowered it as fast. Her eyes changed from blank to full of feeling. "Yeah! Those bastards attacked every nation!" her eyes lost that look again, "Stop that…" she muttered and lowered her head.

"So it's like Akumus attack…" IF muttered, it made sense why they went with that plan. Since The Saviors tried it, we probably wouldn't expect it till it was too late. Figures Akatsu wouldn't come up with something new.

"This is great news." Saito said, "We have time to prepare the defenses of every nation." He put his hand to his chin, "Although...Miss White Heart still doesn't like us being around Lowee…"

"Nah, she'll be alright after you chat with her a bit." Neptune said and patted Saitos back, "She'll trust you eventually."

"Still, you should still be careful. All of you." Kotomi said, she looked at me before lowering her gaze again. "The other side of me thinks somethings wrong...something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"She said she doesn't know...it's been going on for a while now, ever since I almost died in the Graveyard." she said, now that I think about it. Hikan said something about the knife that Viper used scared Kotomi.

"Was it the knife?"

There it is, the look of fear went on her face again. She wrapped her arms around herself and started shaking. "*gasp* *gasp* *wheeze*"

"Kotomi, calm down!" I ran towards her and pulled her close to me, she's hyperventilating so much. What happened with her and this knife?

"Kotomi here, lie down for a bit." Histoire beckoned her forward towards the couch, I walked her over and sat her down. She laid down on the couch and hugged herself again.

"Keep it away...please…" she muttered, I stared at her and started stroking her hair to try and calm her down.

"Hey, it's alright." Nepgear reassured and crouched down in front of Kotomis face. "It'll be okay." she continued and placed her hand on her cheek. Kotomis shaking slowed down a bit.

"Whatever this knife did to her...it's _that_ traumatizing, even in her other personality." I said, Saito walked into view and looked at her.

"We should let her rest for now. Nepgear, can you keep her company?" he asked, Nepgear looked at him and nodded.

"Sure."

"Shizuki, Miss Neptune? Can you follow me please?" Saito asked, I stood up from the couch and cocked my head.

"I guess…"

"Sure thing, Daddio!" Neptune agreed and gave her signature thumbs up. Saito sighed and looked back at her.

"Please stop that…"

"What's wrong with it? Do you prefer something else?"

"I'm not that old…"

"Oh stop worrying your grey hairs about it! Let's go!" Neptune ignored Saitos complaints and walked towards the elevator. Causing Saito to sigh again.

"Ugh…" he followed after her, I looked at Histoire and IF.

"Be right back, I guess?"

"See you." Histoire and IF waved bye to me as I walked around the corner after Saito and Neptune.

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

I slid back from Ozaki and put my sword down, his strength is on a new level. Every hit I tried to do, he was able to match my speed and block it perfectly; and he's only using one arm! Ozaki walked towards me with his sword at his side and held it up in front of him before he dashed towards me, I diverted his first strike and then blocked the next before pushing my sword against his, we stared eye to eye before I pushed him back and slashed down at him, he ducked under my slash and attempted to kick my feet out from under me, I jumped over his kick and kicked my own foot out. Nailing him in the chest and knocking him back a couple steps. I continued my assault and dashed towards him, giving off rapid fast attacks with each slice and swing. He blocked each of them and sidestepped the last, flipping his sword around and stabbing towards me, I dodged out of the way and kicked his back. He stumbled forward.

"Not bad." he complimented before straightening out, "But that's not enough to beat me. You need to go all out."

"Eager to fight me at full power, eh?" I said, if that's what he wants then I'm happy to oblige. I closed my eyes and felt the heat within me rise again, I opened my eyes again and let out a smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn ya…" Fire erupted around me as I felt the heat take over my body and quickly die down. I held my sword out towards Ozaki and gave a serious look at him. "Prepare yourself."

Ozaki smiled more before the white light around radiated more and held his other arm out. His eyes flashed white before he spun his sword around himself, I dashed towards him and quickly sliced down. He held his sword up and parried my strike sending my sword straight back up. I quickly dashed back and stared at him with a surprised gaze, he was able to match my speed perfectly and parry the attack. Blancs blessing on him was making him stronger and stronger, he's a lot stronger then he was when he fought Trick in Lowee.

I took a deep breath, I'll just have to apply more speed then. I dashed behind him and sliced quickly, he held his sword behind him and blocked my strike and quickly turned around. He pressed his sword against mine and pushed me back, he ran towards me and gave off a barrage of attacks, I dodged out of the way from all of them before dropping to the ground and, using my arms behind as leverage, kicked out towards Ozaki. Hitting him in the gut and knocking him back.

Ozaki quickly recovered and ran towards me again, I flipped my sword around and exchanged blows with him before quickly jumping over him and stabbing behind me, he stabbed behind himself as well and blocked the sword by the tip. We turned back to each other and punched, hitting each others fists and jumping back, both of us dropped our swords in the middle between us.

Ozaki and I dashed towards each other and grabbed each others hands in a test of strength. One of the things I'm not good with is my strength. I'm strong, but not that strong; Ozaki easily picked me up and suplexed me to the ground. I quickly got back up before he continue his attack and blocked his punch with my forearm. I kicked at him and he blocked it by holding his arms over to his side. He caught my leg and threw me over him, I flipped in the air and landed on the ground. I turned and saw Ozaki right in front of me with his sword in his hand, he sliced down towards me while I held my hand out, an energy shield appeared in my hand and blocked the strike, but I was still sent sliding back a bit. I stopped myself abruptly by shoving my hand in the ground and pulling the snow with me.

Ozaki stared at me before giving a cocky smile. I blinked once before I increased the heat in me, I felt power coarse through me while I dashed towards him, I summoned a small dagger in my hand and struck his sword, stopping him from attacking again, his look went from cocky to full of confusion. I quickly pushed him back and threw the dagger at him, impaling his shoulder and making him drop his sword arm. He gritted his teeth before looking towards me again and shot his hand out, a white energy ball shot out from the palm of his hand. I quickly moved over to the side and dodged it before running towards him again. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out quickly before I could get to him. He sliced at me with a quick slash, forcing me to jump over him again and dive towards me sword. I grabbed the hilt and rolled around to get to my feet quickly, I blocked Ozakis strikes again before he got a lucky hit on my arm, I kicked him back and started to charge the heat into my sword. Ozaki noticed what I was doing and quickly lashed out at me again, I blocked his hits again and headbutted him to make him stumble back again.

I ran towards him and striked with the fast strikes, kicks, and slashes that I was practicing. He was trying all he could to keep up, but it was too fast for him. He got kicked a couple times and had cuts on his arms and clothes. We both kicked at each other and jumped back from each others feet. We landed on our feet and looked towards each other. My blade lit up orange and flames erupted from the metal while Ozakis sword glowed white. We gritted our teeth and ran towards each other. The pain in my chest was already getting the better of me, I needed to end this now or I'm gonna lose to him.

We both sliced at each others swords and pushed our blades together, snow shot off from the cliff or melted while the air swirled around us from the power. Neither of us were budging even in the slightest. Trees were blowing back and forth and the snow continued to melt around us, I felt the pain in my chest get more and more intense. I pushed everything I had into my arms, Ozaki started to get pushed back little by little. He gritted his teeth and I saw his eyes glow fully white he was able to slowly push his sword back to even ground.

"I'm not...losing...here!" he said and pushed harder, I gritted my teeth as well.

"Neither...am I!"

"HRAAAAAAH!" we both shouted and a spark flew in between our swords, followed by an explosion…


	131. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

 **[Shizuki]**

Saito, Neptune, and I went back to the base. Savior members were already constructing new structures and making new things, we followed Saito towards the center of the base. Neptune and I were looking around the area to see all these Savior members rushing around the area.

"Alright, I'm going to be the first to say it." Neptune said and looked at me, "Even I'm weirded out by this."

"It's the same for them, I'm sure." Saito replied without turning around. "Some of them haven't forgotten but they're willing to put everything aside just to get freedom in Gamindustri."

"Saito, you still haven't told us about what you wanted us for." I reminded, Saito nodded and continued walking forward.

"I know, once we get to the Communications Array, I'll fill you in."

After a couple minutes of walking, we arrived at the center of the base. The building was being reconstructed and Savior members were bringing in new equipment. "How do you keep getting this stuff?" Neptune asked, Saito looked back at us.

"Hikan merely destroyed the entrances to the hideouts." he responded and walked inside, Neptune looked at me, shrugged, and followed after him. I walked up the stairs and walked inside, Saito had pointed to a point on a map on the center table, the member next to him nodded and walked away. He turned back towards us, "Please, have a seat." he beckoned his hand forward and three chairs floated towards the table

We all sat around the table, "Alright, so why are we here?"

"I believe there is a new threat to what's going on here."

"What threat?" Neptune asked, Saito put his hand to his chin.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but I believe it has to deal with Kotomi being here. She is from the future, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not too knowledgeable on the topic, but if she is from the future and she messes with the past. Wouldn't it have some type of impact?"

That made a spark in my mind. "You're right. That _is_ how it works."

"Then it's possible that it would have some trouble brewing, Kotomi must know this so I don't know why she isn't stopping herself."

Neptune just looked between both of us, "Uhhh…" she gave a blank stare at me.

"Bad things might start happening." I restated, Neptune nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I had doubts, but after hearing about what Kotomi said about something may be wrong. I couldn't turn a blind eye." he said and turned around, "Is the screen working?" he asked another member.

"Yes sir."

"Play the footage, the one from two days ago."

The member nodded and pressed something on the side of the screen behind Saito, I didn't even notice it yet until Saito looked at it. He moved out of the way and the screen displayed a shaky camera, there wasn't much to tell except it was in a forest. A dark hole appeared in the air and a black figure emerged from it, they slowly got up and started to walk away. Then the screen went black.

"I figured this might have been something to do with ASIC. But after not having any problems with this figure yet. I'm not sure what to think of it but situations are popping up all over the place. New creatures, never seen before, are appearing. Different looking individuals appearing in different nations."

"You think this is related to Kotomi?"

"Maybe, the fact that she was beaten by a simple knife despite having tremendous power really points me to something that happened in her past."

"We can deal with it!" Neptune chimed in. "We won't be beaten by any sort of mistake from the future or past. We always come out on top!"

"We'll keep preparing for the battle, like always." Saito said before closing his eyes and placing his hands on the table. "Now then, for the other reason I brought you here."

"There's more?"

"Of course. I wouldn't bring you all the way here to just discuss those things with Kotomi. I brought you here because I know we're safe here." he said and opened his eyes again. "You two are just one of the keys to Hikans power."

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked him.

"I still do not know this for certain. But before Hikan became Red Heart, do you remember why he had power?"

Why he had power? "It was the darkness in his heart at the time. Right?"

"Yes, but what was that darkness made out of?"

I closed my eyes to focus more, If I remember right then the thing that Hikan talked about the most was his lack in trust, he didn't like anyone and nobody liked him other then me and Saito. He was always angry and barely cared what he did...that's it! "Hatred...and anger."

"Yes. Whenever I saw Hikan fight, he was either angered by something or someone."

"He doesn't seem like that anymore though." Neptune chimed in and put her hands on the table. "I'm more interested in me being a key to Hikan."

"I agree with her." I agreed as well. "What do you mean we're the keys?"

"I'm not sure just yet. But Hikan is aiming to get stronger. Correct?" I nodded. "Then you two are one of them. I don't know if it's still the same as back then but if you two were to get hurt then that might spark something within Hikan."

"What are you implying…?" Neptune raised an eyebrow towards Saito, he quickly held his hands in front of them and shook them.

"My apologies! I didn't mean it like that." he sputtered. "I'm only saying this since you two are the biggest out of the others."

Hearing this made both Neptune and myself blush, I was at a loss of words but Neptune was able to continue. "W-Well...that's cool." was all she said though.

"But...how…?" I muttered, Saito only smiled at me.

"You're confused? Shizuki you were the only one that became Hikans friend other then myself. He was able to trust you." he said and looked towards Neptune. "And you, Miss Neptune. You were the one that reached out to him when he lost his memory. You helped him and was able to steer him down the right path. Without you two, Hikan would never have met the other CPUs and his other friends."

"Aw shucks…" Neptune scratched behind her head, "I was only helping out a helper. Hikan came with me on my adventure."

I smiled and closed my eyes, I just didn't want him to die...I felt protected by him. "You think ASIC will come after us?"

"Absolutely." Saito responded with confidence in his voice. "Akatsu wishes to give Hikan the worst torture ever. Attacking the ones he loves most would certainly do the trick."

"We won't let that happen!" Neptune slammed her hands on the table and stood out of her chair, she looked over towards me, "Right, Shizuki?"

"Without a doubt." I replied and nodded towards her. Saito smiled brighter and stood up from his chair.

"I don't doubt either of you." he turned around and walked towards the exit of the building. "Keep your guard up at all times, for both your sakes. And for Gamindustris."

Saito walked out, leaving me and Neptune with the other Savior members. "Well." I said and looked back at Neptune, "Let's head out."

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

While Neptune and Shizuki made their way back to Planeptune. Blanc, Rom, and Ram had just gotten back from doing quests together. Blanc was giving them both praise with how well they worked together as well as with her. Blanc rewarded them by letting them choose what all three of them could do today. The two girls decided almost immediately that they wanted to play video games with Blanc.

They were all in Rom and Rams room playing when the door swung open. They paused and turned around to see Hikan and Ozaki stumble in, they were using each other as leverage and had multiple cuts and bruises all over them. Hikans jacket was missing most of the right sleeve and shoulder. While Ozakis fur suit jacket had cuts all over.

"What happened to you two?" Blanc asked, the three Lowean CPUs wandered over to the two boys.

"Ozaki wanted to spar a bit...so we fought north from here." Hikan said and gave them a smile. "Turned out to be a draw."

"Yes, it was a great fight."

"So you two were the ones who were making all that noise…" Blanc muttered, Ozaki tensed up for a bit. He knew he was going to hear it from her later but at least he could explain why he fought Hikan and why he needed to stay in Lowee for a bit. With Kinoshita near Lastation training soldiers, Noire, Uni, and Seymour setting up perimeters around Lastation and searching for any more bases. Nagana and Vert were working in Leanbox to find if there's anything over there in their area and Saito is currently working on the ASIC base to make it their own. While Shizuki and the others try to make more plans for the upcoming battle.

Rom and Ram quickly healed Hikan and Ozakis wounds. While Rom and Ram talked with Hikan, Ozaki tapped on Blancs shoulder. She looked towards him and saw him put a finger over his mouth to signal her to stay quiet. "What is it?" She whispered.

"We need to keep Hikan here for a bit."

"Are they already going forward with what we agreed with?"

"Yes, Shizuki should be able to hold off everything on her own, while Yagi keeps an eye out around Gamindustri. This is the best place for Hikan to be so he doesn't find out."

"Alright..." Blanc looked towards Hikan again and saw him rustling both of her sisters hair. Rom and Ram were both smiling from ear to ear, Blanc couldn't help but smile too, Ozaki noticed it and smiled as well. Rom and Ram both ran towards Blanc and Ozaki and grabbed both of their hands.

"Hey! Why don't we all play? It's been a while since we all played together!" Ram said ecstatic, Rom nodded in agreement.

"Can we…?"

Ozaki only crouched down to the girl and rustle her hair even more. "I have nothing else to do today."

"Of course we can." Blanc replied and looked at Hikan again. He was watching them with his own smile on his face, Blanc still couldn't believe how acquainted her sisters got with him. It was only the second day after they were born that they met him, they were scared for a little while at first but after Hikan visited constantly and gave them gifts they opened up to him little by little. Most of the time now they wanted to know when was the next time he's visit.

"Well? We're waiting." Hikan said before looking at Ozaki. Both of them stared at each other before Blanc could see what's going on, sparks flew from their eyes as they stared at each other. She gave a sigh, causing Rom and Ram to look at her.

"We might have to wait…" she muttered, Rom and Ram cocked their heads in confusion.

* * *

After a couple of hours of playing and having fun. Rom and Ram had started getting tired and Blanc read them a book for bed. Ozaki and Hikan walked outside and stared up at the sky.

"You're lucky you could play games with Lady Neptune." Ozaki made excuses to how he lost to Hikan numerous times.

"Oh don't worry." Hikan said and patted Ozakis shoulder. "Vert is the only one that can beat me fair and square."

"Oh? Despite that Rom and Ram beat you multiple times?"

"They work together though. It's hard to two v one."

"Right…" Ozaki muttered and looked at his watch, "Well, I'm heading out. Catch you later Hikan."

"See ya."

Hikan watched Ozaki walk away before looking back up at the moon. Even the fight against Ozaki didn't trigger anything, _this is really starting to get annoying…_ he thought, _just how the hell am I supposed to do this if my body won't even let me?!_ He looked down at his wrist again, _I'll find a way to awaken it. I have too…_

Blanc opened the door and walked outside to the Basilicom and saw Hikan looking at his wrist. She knew that something was on his mind, she heard about it from Shizuki how Hikan was going more and more into his thoughts then he has in a while, but she didn't think anything big of it, until now.

"Hikan?" she called out to him, causing Hikan to break from his thoughts and turn towards her. He smiled at her before walking back up the stairs.

"What's up? Rom and Ram asleep?"

"Yes, Ram fell asleep in the middle of the story and Rom begged me to keep going."

"Did you?"

"No, I told her it wouldn't be fair to Ram. She understood right away."

"That's good." Hikan placed his hand on Blancs shoulder, "I'm glad they have someone like you as their sister." Blanc didn't know how to respond to that. That's the one thing that she hated about Hikan sometimes, he could say something that could leave someone speechless. He took his hand off her shoulder before turning back around. "Well, I better head out. Who knows what else awaits me tomorrow."

"Wait!" Blanc shouted this and took ahold of his sleeve, Hikan looked back at Blanc again. "I...I want you to stay here...for a bit." she muttered, when Ozaki told her about having Hikan stay, she knew it was going to be up her to convince Hikan to stay for a bit. It was in the heat of the moment that she agreed to it; but it's easier said then done.

"I...understand, but I still have work to do for the Council."

"Hikan...please?" Blanc grabbed ahold of Hikans waist from behind him and pulled herself close to his back. She was having trouble to get the words out, she knew a little bit about what she was feeling in that exact moment. Whenever Hikan was around, her heart felt like it was having a stroke of its own when she was alone with him, she felt like that ever since she shared her first kiss with him; and she wanted more.

Hikan bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't know how to respond, he wanted to get back to Planeptune to check on Kotomi. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds before coming with an agreement, Kotomi will be alright, she has Yagi and the others with her. "Alright, I can stay for a bit longer." he said and grabbed Blancs hands around his waist.

Blanc tightened her grip around him and smiled, that was only step one. It's going to take a bit more to have him stay longer but she knew she could think of something. There was only one question she had on her mind: Would she be able to handle what she wanted to do?


	132. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

Blanc was able to keep Hikan around for the night but she needed to quickly think of something more to keep him here. Just until it was okay for him to return to Planeptune, after going back inside and sitting in her room for another thirty minutes. She decided that Hikan could help her, Rom, and Ram out with questing. It would be a big help due to the numerous monsters that appeared in the area. Ozaki and his team would take one side while Blanc and her sisters would go to the other.

With that, she laid on her bed and stared up at her ceiling in her light blue pajamas and night cap and, for the first time in a while, she was having trouble falling asleep. She couldn't think of why right off the bat, after a couple seconds she figured it out: Hikan was right in the next room.

She leaned up and held her hand over her chest, her heart was beating so quickly that she thought it could jump out of her chest if she didn't have her hand covering it. She took a few deep breaths before getting out of her bed. She left her room and wandered down the corridor to the next room and slowly opened the door. She poked her head in and saw Hikan lying on the bed with no shirt or blanket over him and his arms were outstretched. Blanc walked over to the right side of the bed and looked down at him. With her heart beating even faster now, she climbed on the bed and crawled up right beside him with her head on his arm, she stared at his face and blinked a couple times.

 _Why do I get so nervous around him?_ She thought, _I told him how I feel...the books and mangas I read all show that the burden on the females heart was lifted afterwards._

Hikan mumbled something and rolled over towards Blanc, his other arm swung over him and pulled Blanc closer to him, she blushed and felt her heart beat even faster. Even though she felt embarrassed being that close to him, she didn't want to move. Her heart started to calm down as fast as it started acting up. She remembered something like this happening in one of the books she read, how it's easier to fall asleep in someones arms. It was working, Blanc felt her eyes grow heavy, it didn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

* * *

While the night went by, Saito and his forces worked all night to fix the base back to shape. Nagana and Vert continued to scout out Leanbox for any other bases.

Akumu and Linda were in the Gamindustri Graveyard, he had a fire going and was sitting beside it while Linda was sleeping across from him. He trained her to use the power that he gave her the entire day, it took some time to get used to it but Linda was able to use it perfectly. Akumu stared into the fire before closing his eyes and leaning back on the ground, he opened them again and stared up at the night sky. _I hope I didn't make a mistake._ He thought, _Nah, I don't think I did. She's able to handle it perfectly. She was able to keep up with me for a bit, that should be enough._

He leaned up again and looked right at Linda before quickly standing up and spinning around. "Who's there?" he called out, he looked around in the dark red area. "I know you're around. Why don't you come out and I, probably, won't hurt you."

Akumu squinted his eyes to see a figure step into view along with a bright light on his side. He straightened his back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We meet again."

"Great." Akumu muttered, "Another problem."

Sanjiro shook his head and held his hands out, "Do not fear. I'm not here to fight." he was in his white shirt and pants with his trusty glowing blade on his side.

"Then why are you here?" Akumu asked, Sanjiro looked behind him towards Linda, in response Akumu stepped to the side to block his view again. "After the girl?"

"I'm impressed she managed to survive." Sanjiro complimented, "Thank you for helping her."

"What are you trying to do? Just spit it out."

"I've come to try and solve this peacefully." Sanjiro stated, "I do not wish to harm a teammate. Even if they have betrayed us. You can leave and I will make sure ASIC will not come after you or the girl."

"And if I refuse?"

"If that is your choice, so be it."

"Well the answers obvious." Akumu took his hands out of his pockets, "I'm not leaving yet. I'm not done with you and ASIC."

"I see…" he muttered and closed his eyes. "I know there isn't any chance to persuade you. I can only wish you luck."

Sanjiro turned his back to Akumu and walked away, Akumu only smiled and took his sword from his side. The energy blade shot out from the hilt and he dashed towards Sanjiro, stabbing him in the back, "You dumb old man…" he muttered, but quickly noticed no blood came from Sanjiros wound. "Maybe not…"

Sanjiro turned towards Akumu and stared him in the eyes. He only gave a smile before vanishing in the air. Akumu took a couple steps back and the light from his sword shot back into its hilt. He holstered it and turned back towards the fire. _This will be interesting…_

* * *

The night rolled on and the sun quickly rose above Gamindustri, Hikans eyes fluttered open before he leaned up and stretched. He doesn't know why, but something about Lowee is able to give him a good nights rest. He looked over to his side and saw Blanc lying there asleep, he stared at her for a couple seconds before his eyes went wide. "Ah…" he couldn't make up any words, he was surprised to see her here in his bed. He knew that Neptune and Nepgear would do this over past experience, but Blanc too? He wasn't expecting it.

Blanc groaned a bit before opening her eyes, she gave a quiet yawn before rolling over and seeing Hikan staring at her. Her face lit up red and she quickly got up. "I-It's not what you think!" she quickly made up an excuse. "I just...uh...forgot where my room was!"

Hikan blinked once before a dastardly thought came to his mind. "Oh yeah? That so?"

"Y-Yes!"

Hikan crawled closer to her and smiled, "Come on, you know you wanted to be with me."

"W-What?!"

"Is that why you wanted me to stay? You wanted to be with me that night."

Blanc balled up her fist, "Shut up!" she shouted and punched Hikan right in the gut, however, Hikan was able to quickly grab her fist before it came into contact.

"Alright, point taken." he said and she yanked her fist away, "Sorry, Blanc. You made it easy." Blanc looked away from him with the same blushed face. "What are you doing in here?"

"...I...did." she muttered under her breath, Hikan cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." she looked at him again, "Hey, do you think you can help me out today?"

"Sure can." Hikan quickly agreed, Blanc felt more burdens get lifted off of her. He was making it super easy.

"Lately, more and more monsters are appearing around Lowee. Ozaki and the others are taking care of some while Rom, Ram, and I are taking out the others. But the more we take care of, more keep appearing."

"Are there some that you haven't seen before?"

"Some of them. Why?"

"I found one that I never seen before attacking just by the mountains. A girl was there with it but I saved her and took care of it."

Blanc was a little worried about the constant monsters appearing, more particularly the ones she doesn't know about. "Let's get dressed and I'll meet you in my room. Ozaki should of sent the monsters data to me."

"Alright, I'll meet up with you soon."

Blanc gave a confirming nod and hopped off the bed, she walked out the door while Hikan opened a drawer near the bed, he was surprised to see a new pair of clothes waiting for him. He put on the new white shirt that had the Lowee insignia on the left breast pocket and the words "Lowean Rangers" spelled out in different colors ranging from red, blue, and green. A pair of white cargo pants were folded neatly under the shirt and a pair of black military boots were on the side of the bed. "When did she have time to prepare these? And what's with the shirt?" He asked himself as soon as he got done trying his shoes. He looked beside the drawer and saw a white jacket with light blue stripes at the end of the sleeves and the cords were also light blue. Along with the bottom on it. "I should of expected it honestly. Lowee doesn't have any sort of red anywhere."

Hikan closed the door behind him and walked down the corridor and stopped outside Blancs room. He knocked twice before he heard Blancs voice from within, "Come in." she called out and Hikan opened the door and saw her sitting beside her computer. She was back in her regular attire and she looked over towards him. "Do the clothes fit okay?"

"Pretty good bit, although blue and white isn't really my style."

"I know, but it was the only thing I could find."

"Don't worry too much. At least my sleeves are intact." Hikan said and walked towards her. "Anyway, what do we have?"

"Ozaki managed to get these pictures and send them here. We'll be taking on these." She scrolled through the list of monsters, Each of them were ones he's fought before until they got to the last two.

"Those two." Hikan pointed at the screen at the two monsters, one was the reptile that he fought yesterday with four large tusks sticking out of its cheeks. The other was a large white yeti creature with two horns on the side of its head and dark black eyes with razor sharp, blood covered teeth, same with its claws. Ozakis report said that it was around nine feet tall. "The reptile thing I fought yesterday, but it was a little smaller and had no tusks like that.

"The rest are pretty much the same as yesterday."

"Yeah. Ozaki's already out there I'm guessing?"

"Most likely."

Hikan scratched his chin before looking at Blanc. "We should head out now and get it over with."

"I'm glad you said that." Blanc said and smiled at him, "I don't want to wake Rom and Ram anyway. They worked hard yesterday."

"We can handle this. No problem." Hikan said and stretched again real quick. "Let's get it on."

* * *

Yagi slashed the last monster down and his sword disappeared in his hand, many monsters were laying at his feet ranging from the last remains of Dogoo jelly to full carcasses of Ancient Dragons and Fenrirs. He was just west of Planeptune near the cliffs.

He turned around and took out a small circular device with a button on the top, he pressed it and a screen flashed out from it. It gave a list of several monsters that needed taken out in the area, all of them were crossed out. Yagi gave an affirmative nod before sticking the device back into his pocket. He walked two steps forward before quickly looking behind him. A figure was standing over the Ancient Dragon carcass: they had a mechanical mask on that gave off a menacing vibe and had a dark robe with straps falling off their sleeves and sash, they had a bit of their gray skin showing but it wasn't much. Their gloves had sharp claws on their fingers and a hilt that looks similar to Akumus.

"Who are you?" Yagi questioned and stared up at them. The figure didn't respond, they only jumped off the carcass and landed on the ground with a quiet landing.

"Where am I?" they said, their voice was heavily distorted from the mask. Yagi noticed it was similar with the beast masks that he had ASIC construct but it was a bronze color, could it be a newer version?

"...Gamindustri." Yagi replied and kept his guard up just in case the figure would try anything. They said something that Yagi couldn't hear before they looked at him again.

They walked towards Yagi and then walked by, Yagi felt a bad feeling from them. But they didn't try to attack. Yagi turned and stared at them as they walked forward. "Where are you going?"

"To find who's in control." They simply answered without stopping. Yagi wanted to push for more info but he didn't want to anger whoever this figure was. It's obvious that they possessed some sort of power, Yagi didn't want to experience if he didn't have too. especially since he hasn't fully recovered just yet.

The figure continued walking forward, Yagi turned away only to sense something dangerous behind him. He quickly turned again and saw the figure staring back at him. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before the figure turned again and kept walking.

Yagi had multiple thoughts going through his mind, but he pried away from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number: Uni.

He answered it and held it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Yagi. We just got done questing for the day, I was thinking about heading to Planeptune for a while. You want to hang out a little bit?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

"Sweet! I'll see you soon!"

Yagi hung up and quickly noticed that the figure was out of his sight. He didn't know who that was, but there was one thing he knew for sure. And it's that they weren't an ally.


	133. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

Hikan and Blanc were flying to the west of Lowee, Ozaki called them saying that his team were in the east fighting already. Leaving the monsters to the west, Blanc was watching Hikan as they flew through the sky, it was weird seeing him transform into the red and black when he's wearing blue and white in his regular form.

"There is something that's interesting me." Hikan stated.

"What is it?"

"The reptile monster that we'll be fighting. It's hide is tough enough to where a sword can't cut through it. I'm curious to see if you can do something."

"Is that a challenge?" Blanc asked, Hikan smiled and looked back at her.

"Take it as you will. All I ask is that you keep your guard up around this creature."

"I always do. What can be so bad about it?"

"You'll see." Hikan sped forth and Blanc followed after. "We should at least- Whoa!" Hikan quickly maneuvered out of the way from a boulder that flew past him. Blanc was only inches away from having her head taken right off.

Hikan looked down towards the ground and saw the reptile monster staring up at them, around them was the other minor monsters, the white creature was still nowhere in sight yet. "There they are. Let's get this over with." Blanc shouted and flew down to the ground. Hikan summoned his sword and flew down with her. They both landed a good distance away from the monsters.

"There's a lot more then I thought." Hikan pointed out, the monsters all started running towards the two of them, Blanc summoned her axe and slammed it on the ground before getting into her battle stance.

"Let's hurry this up!" Blanc flew out towards them despite Hikans warnings. He gave a sigh before dashing with her. The monsters roared at the two as they both charged their weapons with energy. Just before they attacked the monsters head on, a white and red slash wave shot out of their weapons and combined together to make a pink wave. Demolishing the monsters in front of them and dove straight in.

Hikan easily blocked the monsters attacks with his speed. He didn't even need to increase his speed to half to block each of their hits. Blanc pressed her back against Hikans and both of them kept switching back and forth taking care of each of the monsters. Each of them went down in only one slice, Hikan noticed that Blanc was extra aggressive, she wasn't like this in the past fights that he saw.

Blanc and Hikan flew out from the monsters and stopped a couple feet away from them. Most of them were taken out from their quick work. But they all started to run away as the reptile monster stomped towards them. It let out a roar that shook the ground from power before charging towards them. The monster was much faster then the other one that Hikan fought. Hikan looked at Blanc, he could take her and move out of its path but with how Blanc was standing, she looked like she was going to lunge out at it in any second.

Hikan flew up and flipped over the monster while Blanc dashed to the side and swung her axe with a bunch of force. Swiping the side of the monster, however, no damage was done to the monster, it only seemed to anger it even more. Hikan landed beside Blanc and they both looked back at the monster. "Not even your axe can damage it."

"Oh, I'll get through it." Blanc said and held her axe out towards the monster, "Back me up, Hikan!"

"Alright."

Blanc and Hikan dashed towards the monster again, Hikan flew towards the left side while Blanc charged straight in again, the monster swung one of it's massive hands towards her but she swung her axe in a swift strike and parried the monster. Hikan jumped towards the monsters face with his sword on fire and sliced across its face. It roared in response only for Blanc to quickly lunge up and slam its mouth shut with her axe and then flipped over its head and smashed the top of its skull. It collapsed to the ground but it slowly got back up.

Hikan flew towards the monster again and jumped on its head, it roared and shook its head causing Hikan to lose his footing, before he could fall off though, he sliced towards one of the tusks on its face. Slicing one clean off and landing on the ground with a thud. Blanc flew over its head and charged down with her axe over shoulder, Hikan leaped off just as Blanc smashed her axe over the monsters head again, but it roared in retaliation and swung its head up, Blanc backflipped before the monster could push an attack further.

Hikan flew towards it once again and vanished from sight, the monster roared in pain as it felt quick slices all across its skin. Hikan reappeared in front of the monster and looked up at it. The monster quickly locked onto his position and swung its massive hands down again. Hikan dashed out of the way towards its legs before the monster could hit him, the ground shook from the power the monster had and Hikan stabbed towards its leg. His sword actually stabbed into its skin, but it didn't go in much, the monster roared once again in pain and Hikan dashed away from its legs before it swung.

"Blanc!" Hikan shouted, "Attack its leg!"

"Got it!" Blanc dashed towards the monsters leg but the monster quickly countered by swinging its hand towards her, she was about to fly over it but Hikan jumped in and blocked the attack with a sudden shield that appeared from his sword. Although it shattered upon impact, it did stop the monsters hand and Hikan was thrown back. Blanc dashed faster and swung her axe towards the leg where Hikan stabbed into. Slicing off its leg and causing the monster to fall over. Hikan quickly got back to his feet and flew forward. The monster was struggling to get back up, it roared in pain as blood gushed out from its wound. Blanc and Hikan stood in front of the monster and stared down at it.

"At least we found something more out about it." Hikan said, "Their skin isn't fully invincible."

"Let's finish this thing off."

"Right." Hikan stepped forward and lit his sword on fire again, the monster stared up at him before shaking its head to the right, Hikan jumped in the air and flew above it. "Still got some fight left, I see." He flew down and stabbed the monster in the eye, the roaring it yelled caused Blanc to cover her ears while Hikan closed one eye. He took his other sword out and stabbed its other eye. It roared again before its head hit the ground and vanished into clusters, Hikan landed in front of it. "At least it tried."

He looked back towards Blanc and his eyes went full of shock, he knew something was wrong since the white creature was nowhere to be seen, now here it was, standing behind Blanc with its claws in the air, ready to swipe down. Hikan gritted his teeth as the fire within burned hotter, his pupils bore the flame outline and he dashed towards Blanc. "Look out!" he shouted, Blanc turned around to see the claw right in front of her. Hikan pushed her out of the way and held his sword up and blocked the attack, but his arm was thrown upward. The white beast growled and sliced his other arm down, catching Hikan across the chest, he flew back and held his chest, blood covered his fingers while he got back to his feet. Blanc stared at Hikan with a surprised gaze before she looked towards the white beast with a face full of rage.

"You bastard!" she shouted and dashed towards it, it roared in rage and reached its hand towards her. She sliced upward and cut the beasts arm off, it roared in pain while Blanc quickly pressed her attack and slammed the beasts head into the ground, vanishing into clusters while doing so.

Hikan flew towards her with his hand still on his chest, "Nice work."

"You idiot." she punched his arm, causing him to grunt a little from the pain. "Be more careful."

"Wasn't expecting it to pop out of nowhere like that." he replied and flew into the air, Blanc quickly flew up afterwards. "Come on, let's head back home."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I've had worse. I'll be fine."

While they were flying back, Blanc stared at Hikan most of the time. She was left without words with how fast he moved towards her to stop the white monsters attack from hitting her, if that was what he meant by new power then it was definitely something that would assist them. "Hey, Hikan?"

"Hm?"

She blushed, "Thanks…"

"Not a problem. I'm a bit angry at myself for getting injured like that, I should of easily swiped after blocking."

"D-Don't worry too much. Rom and Ram will be able to heal you back up."

"I'm grateful."

* * *

The rest of the flight back was silence, when they arrived back at the Basilicom. They saw Rom and Ram waiting by the entrance in the Basilicom, they were on their N-Gears playing a game when they looked over towards them. They jumped to their feet and ran towards them. "There you are!"

"We waited for you…"

"Why are you two down here?" Blanc questioned before shaking her head. "Nevermind that, heal Hikan."

Rom and Ram looked towards Hikan and saw the large slashes that were in his chest. "You dummy! We healed you yesterday!"

"You should...be more careful."

"I was a bit sloppy today. That's all." Hikan said and rustled both girls hair, "Don't worry too much."

After healing Hikan, Rom and Ram asked Blanc if they could go to Planeptune for today, Nepgear invited Uni up and asked if they could come too. Hikan agreed with them since Kotomi would probably join in too. Blanc decided that they could and they gave their sister and Hikan a hug before they left the Basilicom. Now both of them were in Blancs room, Blanc was going through some things on her computer while Hikan was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. His eyes were growing heavy but he shook himself awake. While Blanc was doing some extra work on her computer, Hikan was brainstorming ways to get his blood to awaken. The only thing he could come up with was to train.

He got up from his chair and walked towards Blanc. "Blanc?" he called out, but she didn't respond. The sound of her keyboard keys were ringing throughout the room, she was really focused on what she was doing. "Yo, Blanc?"

"Huh?" she finally spoke up as if she came out of a trance and looked back towards him.

"I'll be back later. I'm gonna head out and do something real quick."

"But you just got back, don't you think you should rest a little longer?"

"I'll be alright. I'm not going far." he waved bye to her, "I'll be back later."

She wanted to stop him, but she felt like she was asking for a lot. He might catch on and get suspicious for what she was holding here for. The only thing she did was nod and turn back to her computer. Hikan walked out the door and Blanc stared at her computer screen. She was starting to feel like how Shizuki did: Lying to Hikan really did suck.

* * *

After arriving back at the Basilicom, Yagi went up the the elevator and saw Nepgear sitting on the couch with her N-Gear in her hands, Kotomi was still lying next to her asleep. "Nepgear." Yagi walked towards her as she turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong, Yagi?"

"Is Shizuki or your sister around?" Nepgear laid her N-Gear on the couch and stood up.

"No, Saito took them out for a bit to discuss something."

Yagi walked around the couch and saw Kotomi asleep, "Kotomi came over for a bit?"

"Not exactly...she started freaking out whenever we mentioned the knife that Viper used, I was able to calm her down for now though."

"That's good. Uni's on her way here, I need both of your help."

"Rom and Ram are on their way too, what's going on?"

"There might be a new problem to deal with. I wanted to get Shizuki to go with me but you all should be even more help." he said, "I'll explain more when everyone gets here."

Shortly after, Uni arrived with Rom and Ram. They made sure not to bother Kotomi while she slept on the couch. Yagi stood in front of them and explained what he saw with the masked figure. He easily presumed it was a man due to how deep the voice was and the way they looked physically, "You think it's an ASIC soldier?" Uni asked, Yagi held his fingers to his chin.

"I'm not too sure. When I asked what he was doing he said that he's going to find who's in control."

"So they're going after our sisters again?" Nepgear asked her part.

"I don't know, but it would be safe to assume so, since they're the closest to the control part."

"We won't have anything to worry about." Ram said and sat down on the couch. "We'll just go out and beat em' up like usual."

"Yeah...beat em' up…" Rom agreed with her sister like usual, Yagi looked at each of them before giving a final nod.

"The five of us might stand a chance. Whoever that guy is, he's a dangerous one. But I'm sure we can do it."

"Yeah, no problem!" Nepgear agreed to it as well, Yagi was a bit surprised by the sudden agreement. _I told Hikan that I would get stronger. I have to push myself!_ Nepgear thought and gave a determined look.

The only one that wasn't fully ready was Uni, she heard about what happened to Yagi and how reckless he's been doing quests on his own. She wanted to punch him for how he was acting but she knew that he was alerting them for their safety as well as their sisters. Yagi noticed how gloomy she looked and poked her shoulder, "You alright, Uni?"

Uni looked at him before smiling and nodding. "Just...be careful, alright?" she muttered before going back to her same cocky, Lastation attitude. "Let's get this guy."

"Yeah!"

As if waking from a trance, Kotomis eyes shot open and she leaned up. "I want to come with."

Startled by the sudden action, Ram leaped off the couch in shock. "Gah!"

"Kotomi, are you alright now?" Nepgear quickly asked, Kotomi got up off the couch and walked towards Yagi. They stood right in front of each other and looked each other in the eyes.

"If you're okay with it. Yeah."

"Then we have no time to lose." Kotomi looked back at the CPU Candidates. "Let's go."

* * *

 **[Quick A/N]**

 **This might be the only chapter for the week. I'll be honest, I have been pretty lazy this week, I'll try to get the next chapter done but I can't promise anything. ;P**


	134. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

While Yagis team went searching for the mysterious masked man. Hikan was on the outskirts of Lowee, he was fighting countless monsters that continued to appear and fight him. He was using his extra power for almost twenty minutes now. He lodged his sword in the ground and collapsed to one knee and reverted back to his regular form.

"*Huff* *huff* *Wheeze* *cough cough!*" Hikan spat out some of the spit that was in his mouth before pushing his hand into the snow to gain some more leverage. His eyesight was blurring and he was having trouble catching his breath. "Dammit…" he muttered, it seems like he can understand what to do with it now, but the problem was trying to hold it for a longer time.

His sword disappeared and he fell down on his butt. He stared up at the sky, the sun was still high in the air, yet he already used most of his energy already. He stood back up and turned towards the direction of Lowee. "Maybe I should head back for today…"

As he started walking, his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it without looking who it was, "Yeah?"

"Heeeeey!" Neptune's voice blasted from the speakers, Hikan had to take it off his ear to avoid any sort of bleeding.

"Hey, Neptune. What's going on?"

"You busy? We should hang out!"

"I am busy, sorry."

"Aww...that sucks."

"It's been a while since we sat down and talked, what's been going on recently?"

"Same old, same old. Wake up, work, come back home and pass out again."

A smile grew on Hikans face, "I'm proud of you, Neptune." she stayed silent on her end, "You're working hard day after day, now."

* * *

Over on Planeptunes side, Neptune was sitting in her room with her phone against her ear, she had her eyes closed with a smile. "See? I can work if I try, I just like to have a break every now and then."

"I know, I know." Hikan replied, Neptune looked out towards the window. "I'm sorry that I haven't been dropping by lately, been constantly busy with clearing up the rest of ASIC."

"You're cool, although…" A blush flashed on Neptunes cheeks. "I think I deserve a reward...don't you think?"

"...You want me to get you pudding, don't you?"

"Yep!" she instantly agreed, but she was also upset a little bit. She knew she could never turn down pudding, but she was hoping to spend a little time with him. Even if it's a small minute.

"*sigh* Anything for pudding, huh?" Hikan replied and laughed a bit. "I'll get you some tomorrow, we can talk then too. Sound cool?"

There it was, Neptunes face brightened. "Mhm! Definitely!"

"Alrighty, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Catch ya later, Neptune."

"See ya!"

Neptune hung up her phone and could barely contain her excitement. She jumped off her bed and jumped in the air out of joy. "Yes!"

* * *

To the south of Planeptune, the masked figure stood in the sand on the beach. He was looking towards Leanbox before looking around. "Gamindustri...This isn't known on any maps to my knowledge." He turned around and looked towards the forest. "I...sense a presence far from here. A powerful being is to the north...two farther north...one on the island...another to the east…"

Suddenly, he looked to the side and took the hilt from his side, "Wait!" Yagi shouted, behind him were the CPU Candidates in their CPU forms and Kotomi stood next to him. "We're not here to fight, we just want to talk."

"We meet again." the figure said and placed the hilt back on his side again. _They all looks so young, yet they possess amazing power. But there's stronger ones out there._ The man thought, _it's probably best if I answer them._

"We're only here to talk to you." Yagi reminded before he took a deep breath. "Do you know of an organization known as ASIC?"

"No."

Yagi looked at Kotomi for confirmation, Kotomi looked at him and nodded. "Why are you here in Gamindustri?"

"I was transported here by a sudden portal."

Kotomi nodded again, "When we met, you said you were going to find who's in control. What do you mean by that?"

"My goal is to leave this place and get back to my own system. Who's in control here?"

"...I am." Yagi lied, the Candidates all looked at him with a surprised gaze, "I'm the one in control here."

The masked man took a step closer, the Candidates quickly summoned their weapons but Yagi held his arm up to the side, signaling them not to attack. The man stopped right in front of him.

"Is there a way off this planet?"

"...Not that I know of."

"So...I'm stuck here."

"Perhaps."

The man looked away before looking back at Yagi. "You all possess great power...and I can sense even more around this...Gamindustri. If you get in my way...I will destroy you."

Yagi stared at the mans mask, he could see little slivers between the lines on his mask, he never really realized it but his mask sort of has the threads of a basketball. Between the middle, he could see a slight yellow glow where his eyes would be. "So you aren't an ally."

Kotomi bit her bottom lip, _Let me take over. This guy is planning something!_ The other Kotomi almost shouted.

 _O-Okay…_

Her eyes changed and she shot her glance towards Yagi, who quickly noticed the personality switch out of the corner of his eye.

The man stepped back a couple steps, "To you. No." The man raised his hand up towards Yagi, Kotomi quickly reacted and pushed Yagi out of the way. She held her hands up and a flame shield appeared in front of her, lightning shot out of the mans fingertips. Kotomis shield was able to block the lightning, however, she was still thrown back but was caught by Nepgear.

Uni quickly aimed and fired her rail gun towards the masked man, who flipped to the side and landed on his feet. Rom and Ram held their staffs towards the man and an iceberg erupted from the ground beneath his feet, encasing his legs in ice and pushing him upward. Yagi leaped up towards him and threw his fist forward, the man pulled his arms towards himself and shot them out just as fast. The iceberg instantly broke and sent Yagi flying back towards the ground. Uni quickly flew and caught him before he could hit the ground.

The man landed on his feet again and looked behind him to see Kotomi jumping towards him with a look full of both excitement and anger. He turned and aimed his arm towards her with a quick thrust. Kotomi felt a push fling her back, she flipped and landed on her feet. "Your lives will not be taken here...it is not the time."

"You're running like a coward?!" Kotomi shouted towards him, she held her hand in the air and fire erupted around her body as her flaming pistol appeared in her hand. She aimed it towards the man, "Stay and fight!" she shouted and fired one round towards him, he quickly flipped around it and ran towards her, pulling his hilt from his side while doing so. She fired another three quick shots towards him but he dodged each one, a purple beam erupted from the hilt and he leaped towards her. She shot once more and the man ducked under it before swiping towards her hand. She jumped back before leaned back from his next slash. Yagi ran towards him and summoned his spear, spinning it around himself before thrusting out. The man quickly swung his beam sword up and sliced off the head of the spear, leaving Yagi with a confused expression.

He pushed both Kotomi and Yagi without touching them before backflipping back from them, he looked to the side. He could sense two other beings approaching. The Candidates aimed their weapons at him and fired a volley of attacks, ranging from energy blasts, to ice shards, to fire balls, he held his hand close to him before turning it into a fist, vanishing from sight just before the attacks could connect. Everyone turned and looked around to see if he appeared somewhere else, but he was completely gone.

"Hey! Everyone!" Shizukis voice shouted out from nearby. Everyone turned to look where it came from and saw Shizuki on her bike while Neptune was flying beside her.

"Nep. Jr! Is everyone alright?"

"Yes! We're okay!" Nepgear answered her sister, Shizuki came to a stop and got off her bike. Neptune landed in front of everyone.

"What happened? Shizuki said that something was wrong and to come here." she explained, Yagi and Kotomi walked towards them, both of them had the same angered expression.

"Another pain in the ass…" Kotomi muttered, Shizuki looked at Yagi, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. A _big_ pain in the ass…"

"Explain everything." Neptune demanded, Yagi took a deep breath before he started explaining about the masked man from the beginning yet again.

* * *

Hikan entered the Basilicom and leaned on the wall for assistance. Before heading back he decided to stop by the Guild and learned about other monsters around Lowee that were causing problems so, to test his limits, He used the heroes blood and flew all over Lowee attacking the monsters.

One of the Basilicom members noticed him and quickly ran over to assist him, "Are you alright, sir?"

"*Cough* Yeah...just...tired."

"I'll walk with you to your room. Come on."

"Thanks."

Hikan stumbled through the halls with the Basilicom member and arrived at his room in a couple minutes, after getting him in his room, the Basilicom member bowed in respect and left the room. Hikan collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for only a second before closing his eyes. "I'll...take a nap for now…"

Hours later, Blanc took a deep breath and stretched before getting up. She was able to get done her section for today on the book she was writing. She turned to the chair in the corner hoping to see Hikan there, she frowned when she saw an empty seat instead. "Where is he…?"

She looked outside to see the that the day had quickly passed, the moon was shining bright in the sky and the stars were out again tonight. Blanc turned away from the window, "Maybe I should go to bed...Hikan said he'd be back…"

After a quick change into her pajamas, Blanc sat on her bed and looked back towards her computer. She slapped her cheeks and shook her head, "I...shouldn't think like that, we can't do that...not yet."

What Blanc was referring too was the obvious, the scenes she was struggling to write were _those_ types of scenes. She read some of the books and some mangas that had many of the scenes but she didn't know how to exactly put it into her own words, so she ended up skipping those parts for later, but she knew she had to figure it out sooner than later.

Blanc pondered the thought many times, but she was too scared to actually try it and too embarrassed to even bring it up. She bit the inside of her cheek and got up off the bed, "I'll go see if he's back…"

She walked through the halls with quiet footsteps with a blushed face, even if he was there what was she going to say? It's not something that you can just and do whenever. She stopped outside his door and took a gulp before knocking on it, it slowly opened and she poked her head inside.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Sorry for the very late upload. Work had me stay late today and I just got back recently, obviously...but hey, at least there's a chapter! Thanks for the patience and I hope to see you all later!**


	135. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

Yagi and his team went back to the Basilicom. All of them were sitting at the dining table and were discussing what to do about the masked man. "He doesn't intend to work with us, huh?" Shizuki pointed out, Yagi nodded and put his hand on the table.

"Yeah...but I don't think he's going to work for ASIC either." Yagi agreed, "We'll have to alert all the other nations to keep an eye out for him. He knows that there are more of us, and he might intend to take us out...one at a time."

"It's always against us…" Kotomi muttered and put her hands on her hips. "Why can't we get an ally for once?"

"Oh? Am I not an ally now?" a new voice resounded out in the room. Everyone turned towards the elevator and saw two people standing in the doorway towards it, "After I helped your hero and saved you all…"

"A-Akumu?! What are you doing here?!" Shizuki turned to him and the black markings started to cover her arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't want to blow up this place. Calm down." Akumu held his hands up, "I thought you all might have the answer to why I felt something near here...hey, calm down." Akumu grabbed Lindas shoulder, she was having a stare down with the other Candidates. "Remember what we came here to do?"

Linda was wearing a hoodie similar to Akumus but this time it was her size and she was wearing jeans with the knees ripped off, exposing her skin along with a pair of black sneakers. She had her hood up like she normally had it and was staring daggers towards the Candidates, who did the same back. She looked away from them, "...I'm...sorry." she muttered, Akumu only sighed and slapped her back, pushing her a little bit. "Alright, fine!" she shouted at him and looked towards the Candidates, "I'm sorry for what I did to you dumb broads…"

"See? Wasn't that hard." Akumu patted her shoulder before stepping forward himself. "Take it as you will." he said to the Candidates and looked towards Shizuki, "What was that power that I felt."

"It was a masked man." Yagi answered for her and walked around the table towards Akumu. "He had similar weapon like yours, can I see it?"

Akumu stared at him before taking the hilt from his side and threw it towards him. "Don't cut yourself."

Yagi grabbed it out of the air and examined it, he pressed a button on the side and the blue energy beam shot out from the hilt. Yagi swiped it once, "Interesting." he commented before pressing the button again, the beam sank back into the hilt and he threw it back at Akumu. "The abilities that he possessed were similar to Saitos. Could it be he's from the same dimension as him and Sanjiro?"

"Abilities...similar to his…?" Akumu said and smiled, "You mean like this?"

He held his hand out towards Neptunes TV and game console, they slowly floated in the air and flew towards him. "Hey! Careful with those!" Neptune shouted, Akumus smile only brightened and he showed off by doing having them do a quick spin around him and floating back to their original spot.

"...Yes, like that." Yagi said, Akumu nodded and dug his hands into his pockets.

"As I figured…" Akumu turned his back to all of them. "Alright, I'll deal with em'"

"What?!" Kotomi jumped over the table and ran around him. He looked down at her angered face. "You think I'll just stand on the sidelines and let you go fight him?!"

"Kinda."

"Too bad. I have some unfinished business with him, and I want to fight him."

"Don't you have ASIC to worry about still? I'll handle this masked man so you don't have too. You should be thanking me." Akumu looked back at Shizuki and Neptune. "Believe me, I'm only helping you all because I hate ASIC, but once they're taken care of, I'll be after you again."

Yagi stepped in front of them and started to radiate green, he stared Akumu in the eyes. "You'll try too."

Akumu smiled and turned towards the elevator. "Come on, Linda. Let's go."

Linda nodded and looked back at the Candidate once again before walking away with Akumu.

"I still can't trust that guy…" Shizuki muttered, Kotomi stared at the back of Akumu, she was about to give chase but Yagi quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to yank her arm away.

"Don't do it, it's not worth it." Yagi said and Kotomi looked back at him. "Let Akumu deal with him, that gives us more time to deal with ASIC. Saito is getting more forces ready by the day, we should also train ourselves, like you said, this battle only lasted a day and Gamindustri was completely destroyed. If we want to make sure that doesn't happen, then we need to take Hikans place and beat Akatsu."

"...Alright. On one condition." Kotomi said, Yagi tilted his head, "You buy me another steak dinner."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously serious."

"Ugh...fine."

With a quick smile, Kotomi hugged Yagi and giggled. Nepgear let out her own chuckle before looking back towards the elevator, Akumu and Linda already left but she couldn't help but worry about him. Neptune quickly realized what she was doing and smiled at her sister. "Welp, I think that's it for today. It's getting late and I'm a really tired Nep." She waved at everyone before running up the stairs towards her room.

"I'll talk to you all later then." Yagi said and walked towards the balcony door, Kotomi ran after him and pulled on his arm as they vanished into the shadows.

"I'll be back tomorrow, girls. Take care everyone." Shizuki said and went towards the elevator as well.

"Let's hang out tomorrow too!" Ram suggested, Rom quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can come over tomorrow, what about you Nepgear?" Uni called out to her, but Nepgear was still staring at the elevator, _but once they're taken care of, I'll be after you again._ Those words repeated themselves in her mind, "Nepgear!"

"Huh?!" Nepgear broke out of her trance and looked back at Uni, "What's wrong?"

"You okay? Maybe you should get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"O-Okay, see you tomorrow everyone."

Even though all of them left, Nepgear wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She walked out to the balcony, transformed, and flew through the air. She was looking down in the streets but didn't see Akumu anywhere. Now that she recalled, she didn't hear the elevator door open for them, or even before he showed up; He just appeared.

"Oh no...he could be anywhere by now." she muttered, she increased her speed until she was out of Planeptune. Only to feel a force grab her, she stopped immediately and flew down to the ground. She braced herself for it but stopped just a little bit off the ground, she opened her eyes again and saw Akumu standing in front of her with an annoyed expression.

"When I said no to Kotomi, that was for everyone too." he stated, he let go of Nepgear and stared at her. "What do you want?"

"Akumu...were you serious with what you said?" Nepgear asked him, Akumu furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? I'm getting rid of a nuisance to you all. You think I won't do it?"

"I mean with what you said about Neptune and Shizuki, will you really try to hurt them?"

Akumu stared at Nepgear for a couple seconds. The look on her face gave Akumu all he needed to know. She was the other person that believed in him, he looked away before looking back at her. "Nepgear, don't you know why we don't go to inns or sleep at Basilicoms?"

"Sort of…"

"Then you should also know what I did in the past. The others still don't trust me, once ASIC is gone, they'll probably try to beat me again."

"No! They wouldn't do that!" Nepgear shouted, catching Akumu off guard. "Neptune would never hold a grudge against anyone! I'm sure that once this is all over, you can live peacefully."

Akumu looked at her from the corner of his eye before looking away again. "Maybe...but that's quite a stretch."

"Huh…?"

"You still don't know yet, do you?" Akumu said and walked by her, he stopped beside her for a second. "You don't know Hikan like I do…"

Nepgear froze up as Akumu continued walking, "What do you mean?" she turned around and saw that Akumu had vanished yet again, she looked around the area and didn't see him anywhere. That only seemed to put more questions in her head rather then answers. Just what did he mean by that?

* * *

 **[Quick A/N]**

 **Warning! Everything beyond this point involves Sexual Content! If you are not interested then please, stop reading here! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

* * *

Blanc fully opened the door to Hikans room and saw him lying on his bed, he was still passed out from the training he was doing earlier today. Blanc closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards his bed. "When did he get back?" she asked herself upon arriving at the side of his bed, she sat on it and poked his arm. "Hikan?"

He didn't even react, his eyes remained shut and he didn't even move a muscle. "Wow...he's completely out cold." Blanc stared at him for a couple seconds before her face turned red, "..." she laid down beside him again and pressed her head against his shoulder, his body heat wasted no time resonating onto her, warming her.

Her mind was still stuck in trying to word those certain scenes that she wanted to write, she didn't know how to express it well but that could change if she had experience, right? She shook her head, "No! I can't do that." she whispered to herself, although a part of her felt a little disappointed.

She remembered back when she first met Hikan, he hugged her while being completely shirtless and told her that he would get Lowee back for her. Then a few days later, she saw something that she didn't mean to see…

* * *

She was waiting for Hikan outside of Shizukis room, she wanted to ask him if he wanted to read with her but her curiosity got the better of her when she started to hear noises coming from inside, she cracked the door open and spied through to see Hikan and Shizuki having sex.

"Hikan! So good!" Shizuki tried to muffle her voice as much as possible, but it was quickly escaping. Blanc couldn't pry her eye away either, she wanted too but she couldn't. Hikan had ahold of Shizukis breasts while he rammed her from behind, she was grabbing the bedsheets with a tight grip while she shook from pleasure from each of his thrusts.

Blancs body moved on its own as her hand slowly moved down towards her crotch and started fingering herself through her white panties, which grew wet rather quickly. She used her other hand to muffle her moans while watching the two, Shizuki dropped her head to the bed while Hikan continued to thrust into her, "H-Hikan...I'm...cumming!" she gave a muffled shout again, Blanc was quickly reaching her climax as well.

She let out a couple muffled moans of herself before finally climaxing with Shizuki at the same time...after realizing what she did, she saw Hikan putting his clothes back on and quickly ran back, making sure that they didn't know she was there…

* * *

Blanc stared at Hikan again before looking down at herself, from what she saw, Hikan liked large breasts more...she placed her hands on her own chest before biting her bottom lip. She sat up and stared at his face. "I...I can try a little bit...right?" she asked herself, "We...We confessed to each other...we've kissed before…" she got on top of him, "It'll be fine…"

She slowly leaned down towards Hikans face and pressed her lips to his. She knew a little bit of what to do, she started by sticking her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around his, she was still surprised since Hikan was still not waking up. After a couple seconds, she broke away from him with a trail of saliva between her tongue and his mouth. She leaned up before looking towards his pants, she got off of him and crawled down to his pants. "I can do this…" she reassured herself, she took a nervous gulp before reaching her hands out and taking ahold of his pants and undoing the belt buckle, with it gone, all that was left was the zipper. With a confirming nod, she reached towards it and unzipped it, her hand shook from nervousness as she reached in and took his dick out. Her eyes shut from instinct, her small hand was around his warm dick at this moment and the only thing she could make out was that it was still soft…

She opened her eyes and saw that it was smaller then it was with Shizuki. "Does...that mean I don't excite him…?" she muttered, but she pushed the thought away, "No...I just need to excite it instead."

She closed in on it and slowly moved her hand up and down, Hikan moaned a little bit which caused Blanc to only stroke more, his dick quickly hardened from the pleasure it was receiving and grew, "Then…" Blanc slowly dropped her head and started licking his shaft, Hikan moaned again his fingers started twitching.

Blanc then moved on to swirling her tongue on the tip of Hikans dick, he moaned more and gritted his teeth, _It...tastes a little weird…_ Blanc thought, _Something this big...can I even get it in?_

To test her thought, she opened her mouth as wide as it can open and stuck his dick in her mouth, Hikan grabbed the sheets and let out another moan as Blancs mouth was filled with his cum. She let out muffled moans of her own while attempting to swallow all of it but more and more kept squirting out, she pulled her head back and the rest of his cum splashed onto her face, she was out of breath and coughed a bit. She wiped some of it off from her fingers and stared at it, _it...it wasn't that bad._

The lust instantly took over her, she looked back towards his dick and saw it still standing up, pulsing as if it's waiting for more. She reached for her night gown and quickly took it off and threw it aside, she crawled on top of him and stood up a bit on her knees, positioning it by her entrance. "This...is it…" she said and slowly sat down on it, she winced in pain as it slowly entered inside of her. Blood escaped from her vagina as she slowly edged down, finally with a nod of confidence she put her full weight down and Hikans dick shot into her. She let out a small yelp and cummed instantly, "It...hurts!" she cried out with tears in her eyes, she was left out of breath while the pulsing below her continued. She looked at Hikan and saw him blushing while shivering a little bit from pleasure. "It...must feel good for him...then…"

She started to slowly move her hips a little bit, she yelped a little bit before moving a little more. After a couple minutes, the pain started turning into pleasure. Blanc had one hand on Hikans torso while she had another one covering her mouth, making sure to keep her moans muffled as she bounced up and down. _This feels amazing!_ A smile slowly covered her face, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Hikans neck and kissed him while continuing to ride him _. I'm...going to cum again,_ she felt Hikans dick get even bigger, making her wrap around him tighter. _He's getting bigger...that means…_ She wanted to quickly get off of him but she couldn't stop moving her hips,

Hikans fingers continued to twitch before he suddenly opened his eyes and saw Blanc on top of him without any clothes on. "Blanc?! What are you doing?!" he shouted out of shock, Blanc looked at him with a smile, he noticed that lust had completely taken over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hikan...it feels too good." she apologized and leaned towards him again, their faces were inches apart as they stared each other in the eyes. "You can't hold it in for long…"

"No...I can't…!" he muttered and closed his eyes, he quickly reached out and grabbed Blancs butt and forced it down. "Cumming…!"

Blanc tightened her grip around him and felt his cum shoot straight into her, she let out another shout as she twitched at the warmness inside of her. Hikan had to hold Blanc close to him or else she would of fallen on her back.

"Blanc…" Hikan muttered and pulled out, cum spilled out onto the bed as Blanc continued to catch her breath in his arms. She looked at him with a smile.

"I...won't lose...to the others." she muttered and rolled to the side of the bed exhausted, "I won't…"

Hikan stared at her before sighing and rustling her hair. He zipped up his pants and picked up her nightgown on the ground. "It's not a competition…" he muttered, folded it, and placed it on the bed. He gave Blanc a quick peck on the cheek before covering her up with the blanket and lying next to her. "I...love you all."


	136. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

Nepgear returned home and walked up to her and Neptunes room. Once she opened the door, she saw Neptune standing beside the bed with her hands behind her back. She smiled at her kid sister, "Howdy, Nep. Jr!"

"N-Neptune! You're awake?"

"Yep. I couldn't go to sleep yet since I knew my sis was going to find a certain someone." she said, Nepgear froze up a bit. She smiled at her.

"Y-You knew…?"

"Well, of course I did. I am your big sis." Neptune sat on the bed and patted next to her. "C'mon. Tell me what's up."

Nepgear walked over and sat down next to Neptune. "Neptune...after this is all over, what will we do about Akumu?"

Neptune put her finger on her cheek and tapped against it gently. "Hmm...I never really thought about it too much."

"I'm just worried about what he said. How he'll be after you again…"

"Yeah, that is something to would worry someone."

"You're not taking this seriously!"

"It's cool, Nep. Jr." she said and patted her shoulder, "If he was an actual threat we would of done something already." she stood up from the bed and looked at Nepgear. "Hikan and Akumu have met a bunch of times already and they haven't fought at all."

"It...just worries me. He said that you all would go after him." she looked her sister in the eyes. "Did he make you mad?"

Neptune bit her cheek, "Back then, definitely. He got me a little angry for talking about Hikan in a bad way. But even you can see that he's changed." she smiled again, "Akumu has saved us countless times. I don't have anything against him, besides there's nothing to worry about."

Neptune then yawned a bit and stretched, Nepgear stared at her for a couple more seconds. Is it really something that I should worry about? _What he said at the end...how I don't know Hikan like he does, that's what worries me the most._

"Neptune?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think there's...something wrong with...Hikan?"

Neptune blinked a couple times at the statement. "Not really, he's just been working more is all. Why?"

"Oh, n-nothing. It's just been awhile since we spent time with him."

Neptune quickly snapped her fingers and slammed a fist onto her open palm. "That's it!"

"Huh?"

Neptune pointed at Nepgear, "That's how we'll stop him from know about the battle! We'll spend so much time with him that he'll never know! You really are a genius, Nepgear!"

That wasn't really her intention, she just made up a quick excuse to make sure Neptune didn't catch on to anything else. It was bad enough that she was worried about it, she didn't want to get Neptune involved. "Thanks, Neptune."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nepgear. Sweet dreams." Neptune said and jumped up to the top bunk. Nepgear laid down on her bed and stared at the wall while Neptune stared up at the ceiling. _Can't wait for tomorrow!_ Neptune thought.

 _Hikan...is there something that you aren't telling us?_ Nepgear thought, both of the Planeptune sisters closed their eyes at the same time.

* * *

The night rolled by and Hikan got up from his long slumber yet again. He looked to his side to see Blanc, now fully clothed, was still sleeping. _I should head back to Planeptune now. I can't let Shizuki do all the work._

He got off the bed and wrote a note on the side saying that he went back to Planeptune for Council work. Hikan had already left and Blanc slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the side and read the note, she smiled and closed her eyes. "Hikan…" she hugged the note before getting out of bed herself.

Hikan flew back to Planeptune and went to his house, while the clothes he had were quite comfortable he felt weird for wearing clothes that didn't match his actual set. He took a shower and then switched out into a black shirt and red sweatpants with black stripes going down the pants leg. He just put his black boots on when he heard his door open. Kotomi poked her head in and saw him sitting on the bed looking towards her.

"Daddy!" she shouted and ran towards him, Hikan smiled and held his arms out. Kotomi tackled him onto the bed with a hug. "Where have you been? I missed you…"

"I was doing work in Lowee. I told you that I was going to be busy." he reminded, Kotomi buried her head into his chest and hugged him tighter.

"I know…things haven't been alright recently…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Uncle Yagi should explain it…" she muttered before her eyes suddenly changed, she leaned up and smiled down at him. "There's a guy that needs an ass kicking!"

"Uh...okay?" Her eyes went back to normal and she got off of him. Hikan leaned up and looked towards her, "What's going on again? Who needs an ass kicking?"

"Uncle Yagi can explain it better then I can." Kotomi replied and sat next to Hikan. "Are you leaving again today?"

"Yeah, I won't be gone long though. Just got to stop by the Guild and then I promised Neptune that I would meet up with her." he said and stood up, "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to play with Nepgear and the others today...can I?"

"Of course. Have fun."

A smile grew on Kotomis face as she leaped on Hikan again and gave a great big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she jumped up and down out before almost skipping out of Hikans room with excitement.

Hikan stood up and stretched, he was curious about whatever this guy that needed an ass kicking was but he decided to get the full explanation from Yagi before deciding his plan of action. He nodded once and left the house.

As he was walking, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message from Neptune: **Hey! Hurry and come to the Basilicom! Histys being Pissty!**

"Oh boy…" Hikan muttered and put his phone back in his pocket, he then took off with a sprint towards the Basilicom.

* * *

He went up the elevator and practically pushed the doors open to get out of the elevator. He could hear the yelling even before the doors opened. "Neptune, must I remind you everytime?!"

Hikan ran around the corner and saw Neptune on the couch with Histy right in her face, "Here goes nothing…" he whispered and took a deep breath. "Histy!"

Neptune and Histoire looked over at Hikan, "Hikan! Please use your awesome persuasive skill on her!"

"Do not get him involved in your matters, Neptune."

"Histy, hang on a second." Hikan rushed over to them and got between Neptune and Histoire. "Cut her some slack."

"I cannot do that. If I let her get one day off then she'll want more and more."

"I was the one who asked if she wanted to hang out. Put the blame on me." Hikan said, "I told her that she could use a reward for all the hard work she was doing." Histoire looked at him before sighing.

"Very well...I will allow this one day off." she agreed and then smiled, "You're right, Hikan. She has put in a lot of work." she said and flew away. Hikan turned around and was almost tackled to the ground by Neptunes hug but he was able to hold his ground.

"Thank you so much!"

"At least you told me sooner then later. I ran as fast as I could to get here."

Neptune pried herself away and looked up at him with a blushing smile. "I owe you so much. C'mon, let's get some pudding!"

"Right."

Hikan and Neptune walked down to the usual spot where they would always go for pudding together. Even though there were other places that they could get a larger selection, Neptune continued coming here with him over and over again. "You sure you want to come here?"

"Of course! This is the best spot." Neptune said, Hikan could still see the image in his head, this same spot is where he first met Neptune. He smiled and paid for both his and Neptune pudding and the two sat down on the bench and started eating. "I still think the same thing every time we come here."

Hikan looked at her with a spoon of pudding in his mouth. "Hm?"

"What might of happened if I never met you here?"

"I wouldn't of almost had a heart of attack from a random girl in my bed."

She laughed, "Of course that would be the first thing you think of, you perv."

"You're not so innocent yourself, you know…" Hikan replied, Neptune smiled at him.

"What? Little ol' me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Neptune finished her cup and shot it towards a trash can like a basketball player attempting a three point shot and jumped off the table. She put her arms behind her back and spun around towards Hikan, "Come on, I know another spot we can go." she said, Hikan finished up his pudding cup and tossed it towards the trash can as well.

"Where at?"

Neptune closed her eyes and transformed into Purple Heart. "Follow me."

Hikan looked up at her as she flew into the sky, fire erupted around him and Red Heart flew out from the flames with her. She turned and flew higher into the sky with him following her.

They flew towards the east and landed down on a cliff that overlooked the fields and you could see the city in the distance. Neptune landed and sat down on the cliff with her legs dangling off, Hikan landed and sat down next to her. "You wanted to come here?"

"Yes. The sight of my own nation is amazing, is it not?"

Hikan looked out towards the nation and nodded, "Indeed."

Hikan made his left shoulder pad disappear before Neptune laid her head on his shoulder. "Hikan...it's true that I was excited to get some pudding with you. But this is what I really wanted."

"To spend some time with me?"

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around often. Once we know ASIC is completely gone from Gamindustri then maybe we can spend more time together."

"As long as I get some time with you, that's all I care about." Neptune grabbed one of Hikans arms and pulled herself closer.

Hikan glanced over towards Neptune and blushed, the way she was positioned right now really showed just how busty her CPU form was and he had a full view of her. _I haven't seen this side of Neptune in a while, she's really cute._ "I'll try to stop by more often."

Neptune opened her eyes and scanned over Hikans body, holding his arm and looking at his abs. She used one of her fingers to poke at his abs, he looked down at her hand once she did. "Hard as a rock."

"It's nothing special."

"Nothing special? Nonsense." Neptune turned her body towards him and placed her hand on his stomach and and her other hand on his shoulder, she squished her breasts against him as she leaned closer. "I think it's amazing."

Hikan looked at her face and put his hand on her right cheek before leaning in and kissing her, they closed their eyes as they shared the kiss with each other. Hikan almost forgot just much warm her lips were and the taste of pudding also gave them a good taste.

They released from each other and stared one another in the eyes. Neptune smiled and pushed him down and quickly got on top of him. "What should I do?" she asked herself, Hikan stared at her before smirking.

"There goes the innocent Neptune."

Neptune giggled before leaning down on him, her breasts squished against his body again as they exchanged another quick kiss. "I'll take you as my reward."

Hikan quickly rolled her over and pinned her arms to the ground, Neptune stared up at him with a blush. "I feel honored."

Hikan kissed Neptune again and they both reverted back while kissing. They released from each other as they kissed for almost two minutes, breathing in air. "Oh no...he's got me in his clutches, whatever will I dooo~"

"Come on, let's head back to Planeptune. I'll hang out with you more."

"You want to head back already…? We're the only ones out here, no-one would be able to hear us."

"That's for later…" Hikan pecked her lips with his finger, "You'll have to wait."

"Aww…"

Little did Hikan and Neptune know, there was a scouting ASIC soldier standing in the forest, they took a bow and arrow from their back and nocked an arrow and aimed towards them. Before they could fire, they felt something constrict their throat, cutting off their air. They coughed and sputtered and looked behind them. The man in the bronze mask had their hand out and raised them in the air, he walked forward and stared at them. "They're mine." he said and closed his hand into a fist. The ASIC soldiers neck made a crunching sound as they fell down to the ground with a thud. The man walked out towards them to see Neptune and Hikan fly off towards Planeptune.

The man turned around after feeling a presence behind them, Akumu stood a couple feet in front of him with a smile. "So, you're the one?"

"You don't know me."

"You have a mask...you have those powers...adds up to me."

"Leave now or be destroyed."

"Destroyed? That's a big statement from someone about to die."

The man shot his arm up towards Akumu, who held their arm out, trees blew back a bit from the power that Akumu blocked in front of him. "I see...you're one with the Force."

"That's what it's called? Whatever." he said and took his hilt from his side, "I as told to eliminate you so let's make this quick."

The man took his hilt and his purple beam shot to life, Akumus blue beam shot out from the hilt as they stared at one another.


	137. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**

Akumu and the masked man clashed together and exchanged quick blows, a flash of light ignited between their swords with each strike that connected. Akumu pushed the man back out of the forest before they locked their blades together. "Your swordsmanship is good, but you can never hope to defeat me."

"We'll see." Akumu replied before stepping back, the man dashed towards him and slashed at Akumu, he blocked each hit and sidestepped a stab before kicking the mans back. Making him stumble forward, the man looked back at Akumu to see him flipping his sword in the air and catching it each time.

"Your attitude will be your downfall."

"Hasn't happened yet." Akumu came back and jumped out of the way from a sudden push that the man shot forward. Akumu landed on his feet and blocked the next push with his sword, however, he was pushed back towards the cliff. Akumu looked behind him before looking towards the man again. He was already jumping towards Akumu with his sword behind his back, Akumu shot his arm out and pushed the man back towards the trees before running towards him. Akumu stabbed forward before the man suddenly diverted his weapon away and countered with his own stab. His sword went through Akumus shoulder, Akumu gritted his teeth from the burning pain and kicked the man back.

"Ow…" he groaned and looked at his shoulder, A small hole with a bit of smoke fuming off the top was left in his shoulder, "Lucky shot."

"You do not fully understand your abilities." The man said and held his hand out. "Join me, and I can teach you."

"Join you? Not interested." Akumu shrugged, "I'm tired of joining peoples groups only for them to be destroyed later. I'll learn on my own."

"Then your chance to be saved is gone." The man held his hand out towards Akumu. Akumu felt his throat tighten, rendering him unable to breathe. The man walked towards him and lifted him into the air, "You will be the perfect message for the others."

"Gh...ghaa...ha, ha ha…" Akumu laughed, the man tilted his head out of confusion.

"What's so funny…?"

Akumus smile brightened as darkness swirled around him and exploded out, forcing the man to drop his grip and jump back. Akumu landed on the ground massaged his neck, darkness still swirled around him while he walked forward. "That may work on others, but it won't work on me."

The man held his hands out and lightning shot out from his claws, Akumu held his hand out and absorbed the lightning before shooting it back. The man moved out of the way from the lightning only to see Akumu suddenly appear behind him and hold his sword arm down. Akumu smiled before giving a barrage of punches towards the mans torso. The man yanked his arm away and jumped back from him, but Akumu appeared behind him and kicked his foot out, bending the mans spine over the sole of his foot, causing them to fall on all fours.

Akumu stood over the man and held his sword over his head ready to strike down, but his smile slowly dropping as he stared down at the man. He dropped his arm and the energy from his sword shot back into the hilt. "You're done. You can't beat me."

The man slowly got to his knees and looked back at Akumu, "You're...sparing me…?"

"I have no reason to kill you. If you can't even beat me then how can you hope to take on the others?" Akumu explained before turning his back to him. "Get out of here."

The man got to his feet and his fingers twitched, he held his hand out and his hilt flew into his hand, igninting to life again. Akumu sighed before backflipping over the man and landing behind him. "You fool." Akumu kicked out towards the man and kicked him in the back again, sending him tumbling over the cliff. The man quickly turned and jabbed his hand into the cliff side, the claws on his fingers sunk into the rock and stopped his fall, Akumu glanced over the cliff and furrowed his brow seeing the man hanging onto the cliff. "Sheesh...at least he's still trying."

Akumu held his hand in the air, made a fist, and dropped it. Linda, who was at the bottom of the cliff the entire time, nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes shot open and glowed red as her skin turned black, she jumped towards the man and stopped right behind him, throwing her arm towards the man. He turned and blocked the hit with his sword, Linda grabbed him by the mask and threw him towards the ground with a bunch of force. The man slammed on the ground and coughed a bit of blood out of his mask.

Linda and Akumu stepped towards him again, Akumu patted Lindas head and a blushed covered her dark face. "Nice job."

The man slowly got back to his feet. Linda held her arm up while Akumu smiled towards him. "Do you see now? If you don't leave, then we'll kill you."

The mans anger almost exploded out of him. "Enough of this!" he shouted and got back to his feet and stumbled backwards. "This ends now!" he shouted and lightning shot off of him, he held both his hands out, Akumu quickly got in front of Linda and held his hands out. A mixture of purple and blue lightning sparks shot out of the mans fingers, the pain in Akumus hands felt worse then anything done to him before, it was way more excruciating then even Natsukos. Linda quickly went around Akumu thrusted her arm towards the man.

Suddenly, she quickly shifted her gaze to the right and jumped back from an arrow that zoomed by, Akumus looked from the corner of his eye and dodged a kick from over his head, he slid back and stopped beside Linda. Scythe stared at them while Argen came out from the trees. "Come with us." he said to the man, Scythe and Argen put their hands on the mans shoulder and sunk into the shadows.

"Dammit." Akumu cursed and put his hilt back on his side, Linda turned back to normal and looked at Akumu.

"What should we do now?"

"I'll think about it." he said and looked back at her, "You feeling alright? That form takes a lot out of you last time."

She blushed, "I'm...fine, thanks…"

"Come on, let's head to Planeptune. We can get something to eat." he said and held his hand out. Linda took ahold of it and looked up at him, he was smiling the entire time then they vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **[Hikan]**

After we got some more food, Neptune and I went back to the lake in Planeptune; I was showing her how to properly fish. "There you go, you got a bite. Wait for it to get a good bite then start reeling it in." Neptune wasn't even responding, she was focusing only on the rod. Finally, a big tug was pulled on the rod, Neptune smiled and quickly reeled it in, I was watching the line as it loosened and tightened with rotation of reeling. The fish must be really lazy cause it doesn't even want to fight back as much.

"Almost...there!" Neptune said and gave one final pull, the fish was pulled out of the water and wiggled on the line, "Look, Hikan!" she held it towards me, it was a pretty decent sized fish, maybe almost two feet long.

"Nice catch." I grabbed the fish and pulled the hook out of its mouth and held it to her, "Your first official catch, right? That's something to keep in mind."

"Eheheheh...thanks." Neptune smiled and held my fishing rod towards me, "Here. Let's head back home and play some games."

"I don't mind that. Been a while since I played you."

"Heh heh heh. I've been training since we fought last time, I won't go down that easily."

I smiled at her and released the fish into the water, "We'll see about that."

"You might have to wait on that."

Neptune and I turned around and saw Yagi and Kotomi standing behind us, "We have a problem."

"Yeah, I remember Kotomi telling me about it, a guy needs an ass whooping?"

"About right, yes. There's another enemy that we have to keep an eye on, he was powerful enough to take on Kotomi, the Candidates, and even I. We couldn't even get a hit on him before he left and Neptune showed up."

"Interesting…" I held my fingers to my chin, "What does he want?"

"All he wanted was a way out from Gamindustri, when I told him that we couldn't help him. He threatened us and tried to kill me."

"So he's not an ally." I said and turned back to Neptune, "Why didn't you say this earlier?"

Neptune scratched behind her head and smiled, "I didn't want to ruin today?"

"We'll have our match later." I told her and turned back to Yagi while hearing the complaints behind me. "So what happened with him?"

"Akumu went after him after listening in on our conversation. I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

"You can hear from me now." Speak of the devil, walking out from the behind a tree was Akumu and Linda. "I got info for you."

Kotomi turned around and stared at Linda, I stepped up towards them with Neptune pouting behind me. "What happened?"

"I found him, we fought, he got away." Akumu said, the only response I could give was a chuckle.

"Really? YOU let him get away?"

"Shut up. The reason is complicated and also worrying." Akumu sighed, "ASIC has him; Scythe and Argen appeared and took him."

"They're going to try and convert him?"

"Who knows, I'm just letting you know what I saw." Akumu turned his back to us, "The rest is on you all."

"Akumu, why don't you just stick around?" I asked him, Akumu turned to look at me. "You want to help out. So why don't you just stay?"

Akumu tried to hold back his laughter but failed, "What? You can't be serious." he said and turned his full body towards me, "I tried to kill you, I kidnapped your precious CPUs, put you through hell in your own nightmare. Did you forget all of that?"

I stepped towards Akumu, "I can't forget it." I replied and stopped once right in front of him, "Did you forget what I told you at The Graveyard?"

Akumu closed his eyes and gave another sigh, "What about it?"

"You do remember...that's all." I told him, "I'll let you know if we need help with anything."

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because you hate ASIC as much as everyone else."

"Hmph." Akumu turned away from me again, "Linda, we're going."

The four of us turned towards Kotomi and Linda, both of then were standing right in front of the other, Kotomi had fire resonating around her while Linda had a pitch black aura around her. Akumu smiled when he saw them, "Hikan?"

"What?"

"I got a challenge for you…" Akumu looked towards me with that menacing smile that he usually has, "It doesn't have to be for a while, but how about a battle for old times sake? Two on two?"

"This is not the time for this." Yagi interrupted and stepped between us. "We have more important things at hand."

"Yeah." Even Neptune agreed and grabbed my arm, "Besides, everyone will probably get mad again if you make a big ruckus like last time."

"Hang on you two." I held my hand out towards Akumu, "You got a deal. But it won't be for a while."

Akumu took my hand and shook it, "Let this be a rematch on Celestia. No sacrifices this time."

Yagi facepalmed, "Dammit, fine." he threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Kotomi, c'mon." I called out to her and she looked away from Linda.

"I don't care what your name is, you'll always be an Underling." she said and Linda gritted her teeth, Akumu walked over to her and smiled again. He whispered something into her ear and she turned away from us with a huff.

Akumu looked at us, "We'll see you later then." he said and the two walked back to the tree again and went behind it, I can tell he's gotten alot stronger then he has over the years. Kotomi and I will have to train extra hard if we want to match them.

I turned towards Neptune, "Don't worry, we'll game against one another ASAP. For now, we have work to do."

Neptune crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, "Fine…"

* * *

 **[Third Person]**

Thousands of miles away from Gamindustri, Argen and Scythe brought the masked man to ASIC Island, they brought the man to Akatsus main camp, ASIC soldiers were being trained on one half of the island covered with tents while the other half was filled with researchers and spies inside of buildings. Akatsu was meditating in the sky when he noticed Scythe and Argen enter the camp with the masked man.

He floated down to the ground and held his arms behind his back. "So, this is him?"

"From the reports, yes." Scythe replied and pushed the man forward. He fell on his knees and stared at the ground, Argen had the mans hilt in his claws and was examining the weapon.

Akatsu crouched down to the man, "What is your name?"

The man looked up at him, "I don't have to tell you."

Akatsu smiled, "That's not nice, we saved you."

"I was fine on my own."

"Didn't look like it to me." Akatsu stood up, "Listen, we're not your enemies. We want to help you."

"I do not need your help." the man said, Akatsu looked at Scythe nodded. Scythe stepped forward and grabbed the mans mask, ripping it right off. The man had a bald ash grey head with orange eyes, he had two parallel scars on his forehead that went down and then towards his eyes. He stared up at Akatsu with an angry expression.

"We know that you're powerful. We could use your help in our mission." Akatsu explained, "You see, the one that-" The man shot his hands towards Akatsu and shot lightning from his fingers, Akatsu quickly took his white sword out and sliced the lightning, completely dispersing it. Scythe grabbed the man's arms and pulled them behind his back. "The one called Red Heart. He's corrupted the entire nation of Gamindustri, if you help us then we can assure you an escape from here. Do we have a deal?"

The man closed his eyes and looked at the ground before looking up again, "On one condition." his voice was quiet then it was in his mask. "I get a battalion of troops under my command."

"Of course."

"Then we have a deal."

Akatsu nodded again and Scythe let him go, the man stood up and took his mask back and quickly put it back on. He looked towards Argen and held his hand out towards him, his weapon flew out of Argens hands into his and he walked past Akatsu. The three of them stood side by side staring at him.

"He's a tricky one." Argen said and looked at Akatsu, "You can't be serious about making him a general."

"I never said I would." Akatsu replied without looking at him. "He never asked either."

"We need a name for him." Scythe pointed out, Akatsu closed his eyes and thought for a couple seconds.

"...Krohqa; ASICs Assassin."


	138. Update: I'm leaving again

**Yeah...let's chat for a bit.**

 **Hey everyone, Assassin here. You know what's up with the title: I'm leaving once again.**

 **The cruel game known as Life is kicking my ass up and down the street once again, don't worry it's not depression or anything of the sort, just time. I haven't had much time for the story cause of my own responsibilties and, as a result, I still don't have the chapters ready for this week but there's no need to worry, for I have a solution: I'm going to finish this story on my own time and upload it completely once it's done.**

 **It'll take some time of course, but once its done, then there will rarely be delays for the story. I do hate that I have to make you all wait again for me to come back but this is the only thing I could think of that can work out. You can follow me on Twitter for updates on the story and to see what exactly I do outside of writing, I have plenty of nice friends that you could get to know from our convos, (Despite not having a big follower count)**

 **That's all I wanted to say, thank you all for keeping up with me and all the stops I put and, as always, I hope to see you all later!**


End file.
